Snow Day
by Lord Shinta
Summary: It's easy to forget that the elite of SOLDIER are mere teenagers, powerful though they are they are prone to acting their age, especially a sugar addicted Sephiroth. Yaoi Gen x Seph, Cloud x Tseng, story is better i promise i such as summaries.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I should be working on Dark Prince but I am so fucking doped up on medicine I can't think straight and that is a story I want to be clear headed for. This is just an off shoot I'm doing for fun story since I have been on a FF7 kick for a bit.

I want to thank my lovely beta who has gone through and fixed all the grammar errors for me. ScreamForSOH has done a wonderful job and I'm very grateful to her for doing this! The chapters will be done one at a time so please bear with it.

Summary: Cloud always feared coming back to his home town, even though he had accomplished what he wanted, plus a little more. Now he has been dragged back for a "vacation" by his lovers and friends. Nothing good can ever come of that. Yaoi /male x male couples. Seph/Gen /Cloud. Lemon! Maybe Zack/Angeal

Disclaimer: FF7 is 100% owned by Square Enix

…

Snow Day

…

Silence

For what felt like the billionth time since leaving Costa Del Sol 2 days prior, Tseng felt his eyes traveling from the road in front of him up to the rear view mirror of the Shinra owned black van. His black eyes regarding the five occupants seated silently among the three rows of seats in the back of the van.

Though, seated did not quite describe their arrangement, as all five occupants were currently fast asleep in varying positions across the seats. Even though he had been working for the Turks for many years, this is a sight he would never get used to.

Five SOLDIER First Class with their guard completely down…

Shaking his head just slightly, he turned back to the road to make sure he was not drifting, before looking back at the SOLDIERs.

In the front row of seats was the newest First Class to their ranks, with long spiky blond hair the only thing visible under the wool blanket. The young Cloud Strife was currently laid out across the entirety of the first bench seat; the blanket wrapped tightly around himself, obscuring his face from view.

Occupying the second bench were two more SOLDIERs, the puppy and his mentor. Zack Fair was currently leaning forward in the seat his arms resting along the top of Cloud's seat; his head, which was hidden by the hood of his black hooded sweatshirt, was resting on his arms and completely hid him from view. However, the hood could not hide his light snoring.

Angeal Hewley, blanket wrapped over his shoulder, was leaning against a pillow that was propped up on the window to his left. His breath left a small fog on the glass that would dissipate just in time to be covered again by another soft blast of warm air.

Those three made a cute sight, but nothing was more adorable than the two first class SOLDIERs occupying the last bench. Cissnei was having a hard time keeping from giggling as she raised her PHS and snapped a quiet photograph of the five.

Allowing a small smirk to cross his face, Tseng regarded the two in the far back. Genesis and Sephiroth sat side by side in the center of the seat, From his position in the front, Tseng could see Sephiroth was curled awkwardly with his legs on the seat beside him. His long silver hair had been pulled up into a high pony tail at the back of his head with a black ribbon, even his long bangs had been pulled back. His head currently rest on Genesis right shoulder, his mouth open just slightly as he breathed deeply in sleep.

Genesis was also dead to the world, his head resting on top of Sephiroth's. His auburn hair was falling across his face softly. Tseng knew that if he could look over the seat that he would see Genesis first addition copy of LOVELESS still open on his lap.

Looking back to the road he tried to judge exactly where they were. The next village was going to be their last stop on this mini vacation the five SOLDIERs were taking. This trip was a celebration of the newest First promotion to said level. Though, as far as anyone in Shinra knew, their five top SOLDIERs were out on a 'peace keeping' mission to the Western Continent, where Shinra support was still vague.

Only Director Lazard knew what was really going on. The man had happily agreed that the five needed such an overdue vacation and that he would keep their actual happenings on the Western Continent safe; as long as they brought him back something from The Golden Saucer.

Said item was now currently stowed away in a box in a second van, which was following the one containing the SOLDIERs. Turks Reno and Rude were in charge of the personal belongings along with their weapons. The small van jam packed with five large (in Angeal's case) and lanky (in Sephiroth's and Genesis' cases) SOLDIERs would in no way also situate the two buster swords, First Tsurugi, Rapier, and Masamune. The later more so then any of the others, there was not many practical places they could place a seven foot sword.

However, in no way were they unarmed, smaller swords were stashed under their seats and several guns were hidden among the van as well.

Chuckling slightly, Tseng turned back to the road seeing they were nearing the small sleepy mountain village of Nibelheim.

"What's so funny?"

Hearing the whispered words Tseng glanced over to his fellow Turk.

"I was simply remembering the argument over the weapons."

Cissnei quickly covered her mouth to hide a giggle. She was so glad that her PHS took video as well as pictures; this video was so being sent to the Silver Elite when they got back to Shinra.

When Tseng had announced that SOLDIERS weapons were being stored in the second van and that other weapons would be supplied in their place in the main van, the Silver General, Demon of Wutai, Mr. Perfect had thrown the world's largest temper tantrum! All of those present had been hiding behind their hands, trying desperately not to laugh as the man reamed Tseng. When Tseng refused to back down from the general they had watched as Sephiroth's hands had balled into fists and he actually started to lift a foot, like he was going to stomp angrily. The man had seemed to catch himself and had lowered it silently back to the ground, but it was enough to send them all over the edge.

Miffed at not getting his way, Sephiroth had sat on the front bench where Cloud was now and proceeded to actually pout and sling nasty insults at anyone who dared talk to him.

After an hour and a half of them all listening to the general's bitching, Genesis had grabbed the roll of duck tape normally reserved for when Zack was on a sugar high and proceeded to tape the general's mouth shut. The look of shock that had appeared in Sephiroth's green cat slit eyes had been priceless.

An all out wrestling match had then broken out in the back of the van; thankfully they had still been on paved open roads.

Cissnei had gotten that all on video and a few pictures; those were going to make her some big money if she decided to part with them. In some ways she did not want to because they were a personal side of these fearsome SOLDIERS that no one outside their small group had ever seen.

"It's so easy to forget they are just boys." She whispered softly, looking back at the sleeping men. Tseng nodded slightly, his eyes flicking back up to the rear view mirror. It was very easy to forget that these men were nothing more than boys; it was only during rare moments like the sword incident and now, when they were truly asleep, that you could see their true ages.

Angeal and Genesis, at only twenty three, were the oldest of the five; though Angeal looked older. Though, even in sleep you could see in Genesis he was only twenty three.

It had shocked all the SOLDIERs at the summer bash that Sephiroth was not allowed to partake in the drinking. It was not because of his station, instead because, at the time, he was not legally old enough. Sephiroth at this point was only twenty years old; he still had two more months until he would reach the legal drinking age. General or not, even he was not allowed to break the laws.

Tseng was dreading that birthday party.

None had been more shocked to learn the general's true age then the two youngest of the group. Zack at the tender age of nineteen and Cloud at a young seventeen were some of the youngest First SOLDIERs.

These five, there was something special about each of them. It was not just the enhancements that made them special. Being a Turk, Tseng was training in reading people and judging them just by body language, and with those skills he could see these five shared a deep connection. A connection that no matter how hard they tried, no other SOLDIER or person in this world could ever obtain.

Smiling slightly, Tseng pulled the van to a stop just outside the small Nibelheim Inn. "Perfect." he said softly, seeing that they still had three hours until sunrise. They had arrived exactly when he wanted; the original plan had been to arrive around midday.

The plans changed when a certain blond had gotten a look of absolute horror across his face at the mention of his home town. Cloud had begged and pleaded that if they were going to be forced to go that they must arrive before the town awoke. He would not give them a reason no matter how hard the older Firsts had pushed for an answer.

Seeing that his young charge was on the verge of panic, Sephiroth had ordered that they continue past their original stop point and drive straight to Nibelheim to arrive before sun up. Tseng had phoned ahead to alert the Inn keeper that they would be arriving in the middle of the night and to have the rooms ready for them.

Turning the van off Tseng turned back to regard their cargo, only to come eye to eye with a set of glowing Mako blue eyes.

Angeal slowly sat up hiding a yawn behind his hand, seeing Tseng he gave a brief nod before looking at his friends. Seeing they were all still dead to the world, a very small smirk crossed his face. Making sure to move slow and quietly he reached into his pocket and withdrew his precious camera he carried with him everywhere.

Tseng shook his head, watching as the large man silently shifted and turned in his seat so that he could get the two sleeping beauties behind him. Thankfully the camera had a night setting so it did not need the flash, which would have awoken the two men.

Taking several pictures of the two, to make sure he had at least one good shot, Angeal turned to his little puppy and shook his head seeing how he had fallen asleep.

'_He's going to be sore tomorrow._' Angeal thought to himself, though he was sure the boy was going to be sore now, but that would be his own fault. Angeal had offered his shoulder to the boy when he initially started to fall asleep but the stubborn little puppy had refused.

Leaning back against the window he managed to get a few shots of his little puppy. Looking over the seat he smiled gently and held the camera out for Tseng. Recognizing the silent request Tseng took the camera and snapped a few pictures of the sleeping beauty in the front before taking a few group shots.

Turning the camera off, he handed it back to Angeal. "I'm going to go make sure they are ready for us."

The gentle closing of the car door as Tseng left was enough to rouse the two in the back. Two sets of glowing eyes blinked open, one bright blue the other green with cat slit pupils. Groaning Genesis closed his eyes again and buried his face in Sephiroth's hair, neither of the two men were morning people. "Your hair changed again." Genesis absently muttered starting to fall back asleep.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sephiroth pulled himself back into a sitting position, ignoring the sounds of protest from Genesis. He flinched slightly as the blood once more started to pump through his legs, causing painful pins and needles. He might have been a super enhanced SOLDIER, but he was not above his legs falling asleep if he was sitting at a weird angle for a long period.

Angeal chuckled lightly recognizing that look. "Fell asleep again, huh?"

"Mm." was his only reply.

He was honestly surprised he had gotten that much of a response; normally until he had his first soda Sephiroth wouldn't utter a word except moans and growls. Everyone expected the man to be a coffee person and was shocked when he avoided it like the plague.

"Why would I drink that disgusting swill?" was his usual response when people ask. No, the man was a sugar addict, the sweeter the drink the better. Hojo had about had a heart attack when he found out his prize subject didn't eat as healthy as he originally thought.

As if to prove his own thought process, Sephiroth leaned over the back of Angeal's seat already pulling the wrapper off a candy bar and plopping it into his mouth. His cat-like green eyes were half lidded as he stared blearily out the front window. It was strange seeing him with his hair completely pulled back, it gave him a more youthful appearance than the hardened one he was forced to wear around Shinra.

This trip had not only been for Cloud, but also a chance for the young general to finally relax and act his age. Putting the candy bar in his mouth Sephiroth regarded Angeal. "What?" he asked around a mouth full of candy.

Angeal shook his head and turned as the side door slid open. Tseng stood ankle deep in glittering white snow. "They are ready for us; Reno and Rude are already moving your bags up to the rooms."

Laying his head on his arms Sephiroth reached out in front of him and began to poke Zack's back with one of his long ungloved fingers. All of them had left their uniforms back at Shinra and were donning civilian clothes. They all knew they would be recognized, but they were hoping to blend in as much as possible while they were on this vacation.

Zack shifted and grumbled swinging an arm back smacking Sephiroth's away, "Idonwanna…skool…" Not put off, Sephiroth continued to poke at his back. Seeing his best friend wasn't going to move, Genesis shoved the general forward and climbed out over the top of him out.

Grunting Sephiroth turned glowing eyes on him narrowed into a glare. Being so used to those glares by now, after having lived in the same apartment as the man for the past two years, Genesis waved him off, his gloved hands pulling his leather jacket tighter around his neck as he was hit with the biting cold.

Cloud, feeling the chilly air he was very familiar with, slowly dragged himself up into a sitting position, the blanket still wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Brilliant Mako blue eyes regarded the deep snow outside the van door. Even though it was still dark outside, his enhanced eye sight allowed him to see quite well in the darkness. In the three years since he ran away from this place, not a single thing had changed.

No, he was sure absolutely nothing had changed. A frown cross his face as he suppressed a shudder, no doubt by the first round of breakfast, news will have spread around the small village of his return. Even to this day, he can remember the doubtful stares and the taunting laughs of those in the village at the proclamation that he would join Shinra and become a SOLDIER.

Deep in his heart, he knew that even though he had not only done just that, but become one of the youngest First Class SOLDIERs and was part of the General's own personal group, it would not be enough for the town. He would still be an outsider and a weakling that was going to be targets of bullies. He was sure that several of the bullies that had tormented him before leaving would be lining up at the door of the Inn just waiting for him.

For once he wasn't worried about himself, instead his worries laid with the bullies. There was a certain silver haired general that had become overly protective of 'his little chocobo' and would have no problem turning the bullies into Masamune-ka-bob, and then just to make sure they were well roasted there was an auburn headed Materia Master who just happened to favor firaga over any other.

Sighing softly, Cloud reached up and smacked Zack on the back of the head. "Get up." Pulling the blanket over his head, Cloud left the van, his back popping loudly as he stretched. He _detested_ long car rides; thankfully this was the last stop on their 'vacation' before heading back to Midgar.

Without looking back at the van, Cloud headed up for the small Inn, not wanting to be out any more then he already was being forced to. In all honesty, if it was his choice he would have never set foot in this town again. His mother was the only reason he had agreed to come and not just stay at The Golden Saucer.

Zack jumped slightly at being hit and lifted bleary Mako blue eyes up. Yawning loudly, he pushed his hood back, revealing his own spiky black hair. "He's still mad, huh?"

Green eye followed Cloud until they disappeared into the Inn. "You two are really in the dog house now." Chuckling, Zack bolted from the van before Sephiroth decided to use him as his newest training dummy.

"Don't worry Seph, he'll come around." Angeal gently patted his shoulder before crawling from the van. Eighteen hours of sitting in a car had stiffened up all his old joints.

"You would think with the way I crack, I was fifty two, not twenty three." Sephiroth appeared at his elbow, slouched and walking very stiff legged towards the Inn. Stifling a chuckle, Angeal followed easily recognizing the _'my legs are waking up!_' walk.

"You know, when they are half asleep, they actually look like normal humans."

Tseng turned back as Reno moved up holding onto a few of the bags. "They are human, Reno. Humans with very great burdens placed on young shoulders."

Reno threw up his hands in a form of surrender hearing that tone in his bosses' voice. "Sorry boss…" Ducking, he quickly ran to the Inn.

"You will always be their protector, huh?" Tseng looked down at the little Turk by his side, her and that smug little smile on her face. A faint smile tugged at his lips. "Someone has to watch over the children."

Giggling Cissnei moved off to help Reno and Rude unloading the van. "Tseng, will you get one of the children. There is no way any of us can life these god forsaken swords of theirs!"

…

Cloud sat, absolutely fuming, on the edge of the small full size bed. He did not want to be here!

Zack sat silently on the second bed, watching the small spiky haired First; originally it was to be him and Angeal in this room, with Cloud sharing a room with Sephiroth and Genesis, as usual. Frowning, Zack thought '_They really are in the dog house if Cloud is making Angeal stay with them_.'

Genesis and Sephiroth had both wanted to come to this small mountain town to 'get away from the big cities and go hit the slopes' as Nibelheim was rumored to have some good off the beaten track ski runs away from big lodges and resorts like Icicle Inn. They also knew that this was Clouds home town and insisted on coming to see where their 'Little Storm Cloud' had grown up.

Cloud had been absolutely horrified when he discovered where their last stop was this week, he had begged and pleaded not to come, but Genesis in his infinite stubbornness had refused to let Cloud get his way.

Now he wasn't talking to either man.

'_Sometimes I really have to wonder about their social skills._' Sighing softly Zack moved over and wrapped an arm around Clouds shoulder. "Don't worry Spiky; it's only for a few days."

The nickname only got him a half hearted glare. Okay, this went deeper than just not wanting to be here.

"Cloud, what's going on?" Zack dropped the arm around his shoulder and moved so that he was now sitting in front of the blond.

Sighing softly, Cloud looked up with dejected eyes. "I never wanted to come back; I know nothing will have changed. I'll still be the scrawny weird kid that is easy to shove around."

"You're a SOLDIER First Class, I don't think anyone native to this village can shove you around…oh" Scratching the back of his head, Zack gave a sheepish smile. "Come on Cloud, who cares what this lot thinks of you. We know how good you are…" He laughed loudly at the blush that raced across Clouds face. "I didn't mean it that way!"

Laughing loudly he leapt off the bed, Cloud hot on his heels armed with a deadly cushy pillow. Leaping over his claimed bed, Zack grabbed his pillow and spun on his heels. "**AH HA!**"

….

"What in the Gaia's name is going on in there?"

Leaning his buster sword up against the wall Angeal stuck his head out the door. They had just finished getting all the bags and weapons up into the rooms, well all except Zack and Cloud's sword, since Cloud had made it very clear with the switching of the rooms he did not want to talk to two certain members of their party.

He could hear loud laughter from Zack and Cloud's room along with the occasional shout and loud '**THUMP!**' of something heavy hitting the floor.

Thankfully it appeared as though they were the only occupants this night at the Inn; else the other visitors were very heavy sleepers.

Walking up with his final bags, chocolate bar melting between his lips, Sephiroth looked down the hall way as he rounded the top of the stairs; a single elegant eye brow raised in silent question to what in the devil's name was all that laughing. Genesis appeared under Angeal's arm tooth brush still stuck from the corner of his mouth.

There was another loud '**THUMP'** and several small white feathers shot out into the hall way from the crack under the door. Blinking, Sephiroth dropped his bags next to his bedroom door and moved over to Zack's door. Polishing off the rest of his candy he pushed the door open.

No sooner had he opened the door fully than two pillows nailed him right in the face. Feathers fluttered through the open door way accompanied by the sound of howling laughter. "HA!"

Jumping over the bed Zack caught a high five as he slid onto the ground next to Cloud. They had both heard someone grabbing the door knob and had flung the pillows at the door the second it opened.

Laughing like crazy the two Firsts ducked behind the bed like two naughty children. Zack, hiding laughter behind his hand, jabbed a thumb to Cloud, then to the door. Nodding, Cloud slowly inched under the bed and lifted the comforter just enough to peer under.

"Huh?" There was no one there; he could have sworn they had nailed someone. Lifting himself onto an elbow, he turned to ask Zack where their victim was, when two strong hands grabbed onto his ankles and yanked him out from under the bed.

Squeaking Cloud looked up into two glowing Mako green eyes. 'Oh shit... we hit the general…' Remembering he was mad at said man, Cloud stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man leaning over him.

"You should know by now, that does not work on me." Moving back Sephiroth grabbed both of Cloud's ankles and started to physically drag the man from the room. "Sorry Zack, you're getting Angeal back."

"WHAT? NO!"

Chuckling, Zack waved as Sephiroth pulled the struggling First out of the room.

Moving down towards his own room, Tseng stopped upon seeing Sephiroth dragging a pouting Cloud out of Zack's room and down the hall. Resigned to his fate against the much stronger General, Cloud had his arms cross over his chest glaring daggers at the ceiling. "If I get rug burn, I'm making your life hell…" The rest of his sentence was cut off as he was dragged into Sephiroth's room and the door shut.

Cissnei was giggling like hell behind him, clicking her PHS off and stowing it back in her pocket. "We should have brought the video camera."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Tseng headed for his room, this was going to be a long few days.

…

AN: So, what did you all think for my first FFVII fanfic? I know they seem a little OOC, but I wanted to show a lighter side of the five. If you look at them in crisis core, which is around the time this takes place, they are all about twenty years old, teens! I wanted to convey that while they have to act hard and bad at Shinra, when it's just them… that natural teen side comes back out. That and they are all still half asleep.

Well, review! If I get a lot of good review I'll keep this going!


	2. Chapter 2

An: It's pretty nice to see people like this ^_^, a few did bring up my spelling errors. These will be fixed in time, I could make excuses until the cows come home about why there are errors... but I will simply leave it at I am human... I'll try and find someone to beta it, but I'm having a hard enough time finding that for my big story let alone a small side project.

People have mentioned the ages; these ages are pretty accurate to what they really are in crisis core. I think Sephiroth is the only one I made slightly younger but only by like a year.

Disclaimer: go look at chapter 1

Edit: once again thank you to my wonderful beta for fixing these chapters. 1-3 are now fixed and the rest should be shortly

…

Snow day: Chapter 2

…

It felt like he had just been run over by something. Groaning slightly, Cloud sat up. His eyes absently regarded the arm thrown around his naked waist. Oh yeah, he did get run over last night; by hurricane Genesis.

Shifting to keep weight off his poor abused backside, Cloud slid out of bed as quietly as he could so he would not disturb the two other occupants of the large king size bed. Genesis could be brutal in one of his moods and it seemed Cloud ignoring the two men had put Genesis into said mood.

Rubbing at his tired eyes, he was grateful to see Tseng had pinned heavy black curtains over the windows of their room keeping the morning light out, allowing them the ability to actually sleep in if they wished. Limping slightly over to the dresser, Cloud searched for a clock, knowing there would be one in the room somewhere. Spying it against the far wall, he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to get them into focus, he was not that much of a morning person either, however he was not nearly as bad as the two still dead to the world.

The clock informed him it was ten in the morning, so the village would be up and moving around now. Sighing, he pulled out some clothes and retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower. Frankly he could be banging pots and pans and the two would not wake up, but he did not really want to take the chance. Cloud wanted the opportunity to see his mother before the poor woman was overrun by the others, primarily a certain hyper active puppy.

Dejected, Cloud allowed his head to hit the shower wall. How on earth was he going to tell his mother he was gay? Not just gay, but in a three way relationship with the Commander and General of the Shinra Army! He knew his mother was more open minded than the people of this town, but this was a stretch even for her, he just knew it. However, Cloud could not wait for her to meet Sephiroth. Chuckling he swiped the General's bottle of shampoo off the soap stand and started to wash. The man could live with him swiping a little bit, not like he used a lot compared to the General, who went through an entire bottle in one wash.

Must be nice to be the General, he got all kinds of stuff free from Shinra. Wonder what he would do if he had to buy this stuff all his own, ding! There goes another hundred gil or more on hair care products per day, though the man was a bloody millionaire in his own right. Just like all troops, he got a pay check every month; he just did not have to spend much of it since everything was provided to him by Shinra. This left his money to accumulate in a bank account collecting interest and putting him in the running as one of the wealthiest bachelors in Midgar.

Snorting, Cloud shut the water off_.__ '__Bachelor,__HA!__'_ What the Silver Elite would do if they found out not only their idol was gay, but in a three way relationship with two of his Firsts. Cloud did not think there were enough Turks in the world to protect their asses if that happened. They would be dead men walking just out of their shared apartment.

Throwing his towel into the dirty hamper, he moved over to the door. Peering out through the slightly open crack, Cloud found that neither Genesis, nor Sephiroth, had moved from the positions he left them in.

It was not long into this strange relationship that Cloud discovered that Sephiroth was a sprawler, when he was out cold. Apart from when on missions, if you woke before he did, you could find him in the most entertaining positions. Today was a 'normal' one for him, though no less entertaining to look at.

Butt ass naked, like he always slept, he was sprawled out on his stomach half on the bed half off the bed. His legs, the only thing left on the bed was sprawled out across Genesis stomach, the rest of him was laying on the rug his arms acting as a pillow for his head. His long silver hair, which he always slept with in a braid, was currently working its way loose and trailing along the ground.

Shaking his head, Cloud pulled on a sleeveless shirt. He still had to laugh about one time Zack had come into the room to discover Sephiroth sleeping in a position similar to this. Long story short, Sephiroth had a brilliant bright red hand print on his ass for the next few hours and there was a strange section of missing paint on the ceiling in the shape of a certain First in their joint living room.

Finished dressing, Cloud slowly crept from the room, still making sure to keep as quiet as possible. They both may be heavy sleepers, but one wrong sound and Sephiroth would be awake with his natural instincts kicking in. Thanking Gaia the old Inn Keeper had finally oiled these squeaky doors, he crept down to Angeal and Zack's room and pressed his ear against the door; silence... blissful silence. Good, so both of them were still out as well.

Reaching the top of the stairs his feet stilled, even without his enhanced hearing he could hear the loud voices down bellow. The small bar come restaurant at the front of the Inn was packed, as was normal on a Saturday about this time. _'__Great__… __just__fucking__great.__'_ He really did not want to go down there. Steeling his nerves, he pushed the special sunglasses farther up his nose and headed down. The glasses were given to every Second and First Class SOLDIER. With the boost of Mako in their system, bright days in snowy regions like this were blinding to their sensitive eyes. The sun glasses were designed to cut down on the snow glare and also hide their glowing eyes.

His foot had not even fully come down on the bottom step when the whole bar fell silent. He could feel all eyes in the room were now on him, he didn't have to look up he could just feel them boring into him.

"Yo, Cloud!"

Oh thank Gaia for small favors, or, in this case, a red headed Turk. Not looking at anyone, Cloud quickly maneuvered around the tables to the small table the four Turks were currently sitting tucked into a back corner. Walking up behind Reno, he smiled to the group, seeing they were in the middle of a late breakfast. It seems the SOLDIERs were not the only ones to have slept in today.

He looked at the four Turks while leaning his arms on the back of Reno's chair, it seemed all of them, while still in partial uniform, had ditched the black jackets and were just sitting around in white shirts and their pants. Reno was sitting in a white wife beater, his bare arms covered in tattoos.

"Reno, I didn't know you had Tattoos."

Tattoos were kind of a no-no in Shinra especially among SOLDIERs. "I've had them forever yo! There my bad boy tattoos."

Chuckling, Cloud swiped a piece of bacon from Reno's plate. "That sounds about right for you."

"Cloud, are the others awake yet?" Tseng was sitting across from Reno, regarding Cloud over his mug of coffee. Like the rest, he was still in partial uniform however with rolled up sleeves, and the first few top buttons undone. He had taken his hair down from his usual ponytail.

"When I left my room, yeah. Gen and Seph were still out like a light and I didn't hear any noise from Zack's room."

Tseng nodded and regarded his watched. "We'll give them another hour. Are you going out, Cloud?"

Trying to repress shivers, Cloud nodded. He really wished they would stop staring already! "Yeah, I was going to go see my mom without the rat pack."

"Where is your sword?"

"Uh..." Cloud absently reached back to where First Tusgi would normally be. "Up in my room?"

Sighing softly, Tseng took a drink of his coffee, "Go up and get it, then you can leave."

"Why do I need my sword?"

"You can either retrieve your sword or you take a Turk with you."

"What? Why?"

"Choose."

Frowning, Cloud crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Time to start the idea he and Zack had from last night. Thank you sensitive hearing!

"Oh come on, dad, I'm a big SOLDIER, I think I can go out without a baby sitter."

A slow smirk crossed Cloud's face as he watched Tseng's coffee come to a complete stop half way to his mouth. Reno had shoved some eggs into his mouth to keep from laughing and Cissnei was giggling like hell behind her hand.

Seeing he had rendered the lead Turk speechless, Cloud turned to the giggling Cissnei. "Right mom? I'm a big SOLDIER now, can I go?" This just sent her over the edge, her little body shaking with the force of her laughter. She waved him off saying he could go, only to dissolve once more.

Smirking, Cloud rushed from the Inn before Tseng recovered from his shock and came after him. He was dead when he got back, he knew, but it was just too perfect. They had all over heard them while they were waiting in the restaurant last night calling them the children, so Zack had come up with the idea to start calling Tseng 'dad' and Cissnei 'mom', and god were they going to play that up the rest of this trip. Tseng was going to want to cap them all by the end of this.

Blinking slowly, Tseng set his coffee down on the table and proceeded to allow his head to fall to the tabled with a loud '**THUNK****'**.

That set the table off, Cissnei was crying from laughing so hard, Reno fell out of his chair clutching his sides, gasping for air and Rude was chuckling in his seat.

"What is wrong with Tseng?"

Not even looking up Tseng continued to beat his head into the table with small 'thunk's.

Recovering from her giggling fit, Cissnei looked over to the two newest members to join their growing group. Sephiroth had taken Reno's chair, while Genesis watched the man rolling around on the ground still laughing.

"You look like a stalker, Seph." She giggled, knowing she was getting a glare from behind those sun glasses. Sephiroth really did look like a stalker though, in order to try to 'blend in' he was in a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up to hide his trademark silver hair, the dark Shinra sun glasses were perched on his nose and he was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and combat boots.

Genesis was not much better; it was probably the sun glasses that made them look like stalkers. Genesis was in a short crimson leather jacket similar to his full length one he wore as his uniform and a black shirt with black jeans on. He also worse the sun glasses, since both he and Seph had the most sensitive eyes of the group.

"Oh nothing, Cloud just shocked him stupid, that's all." Lifting his head, Tseng glared at her, there was a large red spot on his forehead now, but it went ignored as he turned to the two commanding SOLDIERs. "So, where did our little chocobo go running off to?"

Pushing himself back up, Reno whimpered upon seeing Sephiroth was now munching on the rest of his bacon. "Get your own, you thief!" Without looking up from the food, Sephiroth flipped him the finger and continued eating. The man had not uttered a single word since he arrived at the table. Sighing, Tseng reached into a bag he kept next to him and pulled out an energy drink. He had barely brought it up to the table when it was snatched from his hand.

"Strife said he was going to see his mother." Rude informed Genesis, going back to his own food now that most of them had calmed down and Sephiroth was not going to murder them all.

"You should have gotten that sweatshirt at the golden saucer, would have fit you so well." Reno had grabbed another chair and sat down between Sephiroth and Rude.

"And which one is that?" Sephiroth set down the now empty can and held his hand out for a second one. Chuckling Rude handed him a second one, knowing they would need at least two more before the man became sociable again.

"_'Instant__human,__just__add__coffee'_. Though in your case _'just__add__sugar'_would be more suitable." A small smirk crossed Seph's lips at this.

"Yet, how often would I wear it?"

"Good point." Pulling up a chair, Genesis sat down between Cissnei and Sephiroth, making that side of the table pretty crowded. Normally, Sephiroth would have gone over and sat next to the Turk leader, though it seemed like too much effort for the still half asleep general to drag a chair over and sit down.

Already on his forth can, Sephiroth was starting to look a little more awake as he was actually sitting up in the chair and not hunched over like the hunchback. "How long ago did he leave?"

"He left about forty seconds before you two came down." Pulling his glasses off, Sephiroth rubbed at tired eyes and hid a yawn behind his hands. "Heading to his mothers, then? Come on Gen, let's go find our lost chocobo." Replacing the glasses, Sephiroth moved over to Tseng's side of the table and started rummaging through his bag.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?"

"Hush..."

"What is left in that bag is all you have left for the next three days."

Sephiroth stilled, four more cans of energy drink in his hand and a bunch of candy bars in the other. "You're telling me, this is all I have left?" he regarded the nearly empty bag to what was left in his hands.

"And they do not sell your drinks up here."

"**WHAT KIND OF HILLBILLY HELL IS THIS?"**

…

Stretching his arms high over his head Cloud took in a deep breath. If there was only one thing he missed about Nibelheim, it was the fresh air. Midgar reeked of pollution and Mako and made it hard to breathe at times when you were outside the nice ventilated Shinra building. He would try and take missions out in Banora or Costa del sol as often as possible, though they were few and far between and those generally were snatched up by the other four Firsts, as they had seniority over him.

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen since their arrival, leaving the peaceful village looking like a cut out of a Christmas magazine; too bad that this beautiful village had some dark secrets.

One of which was a mile up the road, the Shinra mansion. No one dared to go up to the manor, it was said it was haunted by the ghost of those who had once resided there. It was also said that there were monsters that called its halls home now. Hell, there was even whispers of a vampire deep in the basement.

Cloud snorted, trudging off through the thick blanket of snow. Monsters; he could believe. Ghosts; that was stretching it a bit. Vampire; that was so far off into left field somewhere he really had to wonder who the hell thought that crazy one up.

"Well, well, look who came crawling back! It's precious little Storm Cloud."

Stopping mid step, Cloud greatly resisted the urge to stomp his foot in irritation. This was not turning out to be his morning. Why in Gaia's great name could he not just get to his mother's house without having to worry about Dumb, Dumber and the rat pack? Really, Mother Earth, did he do something wrong to deserve this!

Taking a deep breath, he schooled his features into an emotionless mask, straighten up to his full 5'8", his shoulders kicking back. SOLDIER mode kicking in, Cloud executed a perfect about face, bringing him around to face the group of boys that had made his life hell since he was five.

Aaron and the rat pack; a group of five boys that were as big as they were tall and had no problem with pushing him off the side of the mountain. They were more brawn than brains, which used to be a problem for a skinny little kid like Cloud.

So far, not much had changed; they were still big, ugly and huge. The difference here was Cloud, no longer was he a scrawny little kid. While he did not have their height like the other SOLDIERs, he was built like Sephiroth and Genesis; thin but powerful. He relied heavily on his speed in battle compared to likes of Zack and Angeal which were primarily on their brute strength.

Cloud noticed with satisfaction that a couple of the lesser cronies were looking at him warily. During the cold months he normally would have been bundled head to toe in thick clothes to stay warm, now he instead stood in nothing more than a sleeveless black shirt, black cargo pants and his combat boots. The shirt allowed a nice view of his Mako enhanced arms which were no longer scrawny. One of the many perks to Mako including the heightened body temperature.

"What do you want, Aaron?"

The leader of the group seemed to be sizing him up, seeming to still see him as the scrawny nobody, Aaron puffed himself up with a stupid, smug smile crawling across his hairy face.

"What happened Storm Cloud? I thought you were only coming back once you made SOLDIER."

A single blond brow rose, "Yeah, and?"

Aaron faltered a little at that response. He had been expecting Cloud to start stuttering around finding an excuse as to why he was not in SOLDIER; they all expected he would never manage that feat. They were all pretty sure he did not even make it to Midgar and had been placing bets about how long it would take for him to come crawling back to momma.

"Finally get sick of hiding out and come back to your momma?"

'Lord are these boys stupid...' Shaking his head, Cloud folded his arms behind his head. He had picked up on a lot of Zack's habits and mannerisms over the years, same as he had picked up on Sephiroth's and Genesis'.

"I don't have time for this." Lowering his arms he waved them off and headed back towards his old home.

Aaron blinked; having never experience Strife blowing him off like that.

'Come on, you idiots... take the bait.' Cloud thought to himself, he was intentionally walking away at a slower pace. Say it was some sick pleasure, but he wanted to really fuck with them.

"Well, what are you all doing? Get him!"

Bingo! Cloud's eyes quickly scanned the houses, his fastest escape and best way to piss them off was directly to his left. No ordinary human could make the jump from the ground to the roof, but he was not an ordinary human anymore.

'That's it... three…' Bending his knees slightly more as he walked, he could feel the powerful muscles coiling with power. 'Two… one.' He saw them out of the corner of his eye; the biggest of the bunch was reaching to grab him by the hair. 'Sorry boys, not this time.'

Like releasing a tightly coiled spring, Cloud launched up into the air. The huge lug blinked in shock, his ugly brown eyes watching as the scrawny nobody leapt a good thirty feet into the air. Twisting his body around, Cloud landed easily on the two story roof, just as he planned.

Pushing himself back up, he quickly hid the smirk that was crossing his face. The gang was all standing below him looking up at him in shock.

"How the hell did he jump up there?"

Smirking to really piss them off, he held up a finger and bowed slightly; trying to look cute. "That's a SOLDIER secret, want to know it? Then join. The Drill instructors for Cadets are all a bundle of fun. Oh what, can't get up here?"

Oh, he was having too much fun.

"Sorry boys, but I got to get going. Don't want daddy mad at me for running past curfew." Turning he easily leapt to the next roof, his house was only another eight or nine down and all on this side of the road.

"How the hell is he doing that? Come on, we'll get him when he comes down." The group had only taken a couple steps when two figures appeared from either side of the road blocking them.

A man in dark sun glasses, black hoodie and pants stood on the left hand side of the road. Clutched loosely by the top rim was a energy drink, the stick of what appeared to be a lollipop was sticking out from the man's lips. The other was tall with auburn hair and a red leather jacket, also wearing the same sun glasses.

"Aaron, they are wearing the same glasses as Cloud." One of the 'smaller' boys pulled on Aaron's jacket sleeve, trying to get him to back off from the stare down they were having with the two strangers.

"What do you think, Seph; that looked like a deliberate attack on our Lieutenant, don't you think?"

Reaching up, Genesis pulled his glasses off, revealing brightly glowing Mako blue eyes.

One of the boys squeaked and rushed up to Aaron. "That's commander Rhapsodos! SOLDIER First Class, third in command of the Shinra Army!" Aaron looked over the Crimson Commander, he did not look like much, but he knew from the magazines he was in direct competition with the Silver General.

"If we were in Midgar, I would have them tried for attacking a military officer; but since we are not in Midgar..." A slow cruel smile split Sephiroth's lips. Being who he was, he was never the target of bullies, but he had seen his men that had been targeted and he despised bullies with a passion.

Never once releasing his sugary crack, he reached up and pulled his hood back revealing his trade mark silver hair. It was once more pulled into the high pony tail at the back of his head, his bangs though were allowed free of the hold.

More of the group started to shrink back. Everyone knew what the Silver General looked like, his face was plastered all over Shinra magazines and recruitment posters since the Wutai Wars.

"All you have to do it take your hood off and people recognize you."

Revealing Mako green eyes, Sephiroth looked over to his lover and smirked. "Hmm, jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Gen…General Sephiroth!"

At the sight of the Silver General, the whole group turned to run.

"And where are you going? The party is just starting." Zack moved up from the back blocking them in, his Mako blue eyes glowing as brightly as the smile on his face. "What, you don't want to have a party with the General of the Shinra Army? How about me, huh?"

The group of bullies instantly all huddled together, their eyes shifting from one First to the next. "What do you want?"

"You tried to attack one of our Firsts and to make it worse, his back was turned, that is not honorable." Angeal stood leaning against one of the houses, a thick fur lined jacket concealing his arms.

"Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack.." he looked up at the group, Zack seemed to deflate under the look. This was probably going to be another one of his famous lectures.

"They aren't SOLDIERs, make sure not to hurt them too bad."

The three smirked, Angeal might have had his pride, honor and loyalty; but he was not above vigilantly justice when it was deserved.

"Don't worry Angeal, I'll control Sephiroth if he gets to out of hand."

"Hm, I'd like to see you try."

"I know exactly how." Genesis flash him a look, earning him a very visible shiver from the General.

"That a promise?"

"You know it." Digging his boots into the snow, Genesis launched after the stupid bullies.

…

Landing on the door step of their small and modest home, Cloud looked back upon hearing the screams and scuffles down the street. He was not stupid, he had seen Genesis when he leapt to the next house and noticed Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye as he landed.

"Thank you guys."

Turning back to his house he gently knocked on the door. It had been several years since he had last been here, he didn't need to give his poor mother a heart attack with him just barging in. Leaning against the door he could hear her scuffling around in what he thought was the kitchen.

"Just a moment."

Smiling softly he set his hand on the door, tapping out his special knock. A loud gasp reached his ears, accompanied by the sound of a shattering plate. Chuckling softly, he stepped back, knowing he was about to be plowed into.

One of the only memories he had of when his father was alive, was he would come home and give a secret knock. This would cause his mother to drop whatever she had in her hand and race for the door. No sooner had that train of thought gone through his head than the door flew open and a little blonde shot into his arms.

"My Storm Cloud, is that really you?"

"Yes, mom." He was grateful for the Mako enhancements, otherwise the hug his mother was giving him could have really hurt. Being careful of his new strength he returned the hug.

Not releasing him fully, she stepped back to him over. "Look at you, I barely recognize you." Stepping back farther she made a little twisty motion with her finger. Giving her a playful disgruntled look, he huffed then spun around on the spot for her.

Clapping happily and giggling, she quickly ushered him into the house. "Are you hungry, Cloud?"

"If you're offering your home-made strawberry pancakes, yes." He heard her giggling from the kitchen.

"Of course!"

Smiling, he beat his foot against the wall, kicking off as much snow as possible not wanting to track melting snow all over his mother's house. "How have you been, mom? Has everyone in the village been leaving you alone?"

He caught that soft resigned sigh even from the front door. So the village was still harping on her, he could bet it was all centered around him. Ever since that accident with Tifa, the town had been going out of their way to make his mother feel like the scum of the earth He knew with him running off to Midgar would not have helped her out much. Pulling the glasses off, he stuffed them into his pants pocket, the last thing he needed was to lose those. Sephiroth got away with getting a new pair every other week because he was constantly breaking his, but Lazard would have Cloud's head if he lost his.

"Mom, what's been going on?" Moving into the small kitchen, Cloud took his normal spot up on the counter next to the stove.

"What do you mean? Nothing has been going on.. oh sweet Gaia!" Reaching out, Cloud grabbed the bowl of batter before her hands had fully let go of it.

"Cloud, what happened to your eyes?" Gripping his face, she peered at his eyes closely. Her baby had always had bright blue eyes, but these were glowing.

"It's nothing, mom." He chuckled gently, prying her fingers from his face. "It's a reaction from the Mako injections."

"Mako?" Her bright blue eyes widened as his comment sunk in. "SOLDIER eyes, you made it in?" Nodding, he once more had an arm full of Mother Strife.

"That's why I haven't been writing, if I'm not out on missions, I'm in the training rooms." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and handed it to her. Wiping tears away, his mother took the wallet and flipped it open, her eyes being drawn to the white and red ID card in the clear section.

"Cloud Strife, Lieutenant." She smiled largely at the officer rank. "Designation: SOLDIER, First Class…First Class?" She looked up at him her eyes wide.

"Yep, got promoted last week. That's why my eyes are so bright."

"First Class..." She put a hand on her cheek while just staring at the ID card, seeing a picture in the small picture section he turned her attention to it. In the picture, Zack had Cloud in a headlock, grinning with his big happy grin at the camera as Cloud fought to get out of it.

"Zack Fair, he's been my best friend since I first arrived at Midgar. He's a First Class as well.. we all call him Puppy since he's so hyper active and reminds us so much of a puppy."

Giggling she flipped to the next picture. "He sounds like a great man."

The next picture was a little blurry, since it was Zack behind it. It was Cloud and Angeal sitting on the floor around the low coffee table in their joint apartment going over the construction of First Tsugi.

"That's Angeal Hewley, he's Zack's mentor and second in command of Shinra's army. He's a really great guy, very level headed, very big on loyalty, pride and honor. He was helping me construct my sword, since it comes apart."

"He looks like he would be the more fatherly sort." Mrs. Strife said looking over the man, he seemed like a very patient man. Flipping to the next one, she blinked.

The picture caught her a little off guard. Of course she instantly recognized the Crimson Commander. He was very easily recognized from the magazines and newspaper. He was currently laying across a couch with his head in Cloud's lap, his LOVELESS book propped open in front of him. Cloud was holding onto his bracer and a few things of Materia just looking down at the commander.

Seeing his mother's reaction, he started to laugh. "It's not what it looks like mom, that's Genesis, he's got a very interesting sense of humor. I was putting new Materia into my bracer and he decided to be a pest and lay down covering up most of the Materia in my lap and proceeded to drive us all insane with his reciting of LOVELESS... again."

Hearing the explanation, she giggled and nodded. "I have always heard he is very arrogant and cocky."

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate actually, but he does have a lighter side that only a select few see." Seeing her flip to the next picture, he started to grow nervous. This was his personal favorite, but it was also one he would not be able to lie about, like he did the Genesis one. He swallowed nervously seeing his mother's eyes going wide.

The picture was taken out in the living room during one of their game nights. He was currently in the process of getting his ass handed to him by Genesis in their fighting game, he was sitting on the ground in front of the sofa just in front of Zack. You could see both Genesis and Zack in the picture Genesis with a smug look on his face as he was bashing the buttons of his controller. Cloud was growling angrily at the TV with Sephiroth only in a pair of sleeping pants sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and head laying against his shoulder.

He liked the picture because of the loving look Sephiroth was giving him. He knew his sharp eyed mother would not miss that.

"Is.. is that Sephiroth?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly as she took in the picture. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Cloud nodded. "Yeah.. General Sephiroth."

The two fell into silence, one trying to wrap around the fact that her son looked to be gay and in a relationship with the Demon of Wutai, the other trying to squash his fear of being rejected by his only living parent.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity his mother broke the silence. "What kind of man is he? He keeps pretty much to himself when it comes to the press."

She was not immediately rejecting him. Swallowing again, he looked down at the picture in her hand, he really wished that damn lump would go away.

"He's... interesting; in his own way. He's got a very dry sense of humor and because of how he was raised he's not very socially adapt, I mean he knows how to act around people of higher class and his men, all on a professional level. Whereas on a personal level, he's completely clueless; Angeal, Genesis and Zack have been working on him for the past few years and he's slowly opening up to them and now me. We see a side of him the world never does and it's fantastic to know I'm allowed to see that and share in it. He really is a good man, he cares greatly for his men and will fight tooth and nail to make sure they come home to their families, he'll protect his friends just as fiercely." Taking a deep breath he looked at his mother. "A lot of it, you are just going to have to see for yourself, they are here in town..." he motioned towards the pictures. "all of them, and they want to meet you."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, her eyes once more looking down at the pictures. "I just have one question Storm Cloud. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes mom, I'm very happy."

Smiling gently she handed him back his wallet, her hands closing around his. "Then, that is all I need. All I want is to see my baby happy." Setting the bowl down, he hopped off the counter and gathered his mother into a tight hug. "Thank you, mom."

Gentle knocking pulling the two apart, "Now, who could that be?"

"I think I know who." Cloud groaned. Sure enough, his mother had barely pulled open the door when a head of spiky black hair stuck in.

"Hi, can Cloud come out and play?" Zack grinned up at his mother with his brightest smile. Smiling in return, his mother stepped back opening the door up some more, "You must be Zack the Puppy."

"Yep, that's me!" Zack did not miss a beat.

"Please come in, I was just about to make some breakfast for Cloud."

"Ohh... food." Zack moved in, stomping his feet to get the snow off them. "Cloud brags about your home cooking all the time back at Shinra. He gave a couple of your recipes to Angeal and he's a great cook, but I have always wanted to try yours."

Smiling, she couldn't help but fall in love with this man, he was just as she thought when she first saw his picture. A charmer and a very bubbly guy, that seemed to always smile even though he was in a hard job.

"You don't mind if the others join us do you?"

"Others?" Sticking her head around the door, she blinked upon seeing the three other Firsts all standing out on the walk way, away from the door. She shot a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling outright; the sight in front of her was just too funny. Sephiroth was leaning against the gate post with his hood pulled far over his head, trying to hide from Angeal who was trying to snap a picture of him. Genesis stood by the door and was shaking his head. "You know that if he doesn't have his face on he won't take a picture."

Ducking to the side, he narrowly avoided a snow ball thrown in his direction. "You missed."

"Shut up, Genesis..."

Giggling, Cloud's mother opened the door all the way. "Would you boys like to come in? I'm making warm strawberry pan…"

A black blur shot past her. Blinking rapidly, she looked back outside, seeing it was now just Angeal and Genesis.

"He's in here mom. You said strawberry, which means sweet; that's all he needed to hear... HEY! That doesn't mean you can start eating them!" Cloud disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home." As proper as always, Angeal bowed his head to her. "I'm Angeal Hewley, this here is Genesis Rhapsodos."

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Mrs. Strife." He said sweeping into a low bow, always one for theatrics.

"The black and silver blur was Sephiroth, we're still training him."

"Yes Cloud told me he had a very, different childhood." Ushering them both inside, she gently closed the door. "Please make yourselves at home, I was not expecting so many visitors this morning; I'll need to prepare more batter."

"Would you like some help? These are a lot of mouths to feed and I'm afraid we dropped in unannounced." Stepping out of his now dry boots, thanks to a low power fire spell from Genesis, Angeal moved up to her. "I'm the official chef for our little group of merry men, I would be happy to help."

"Besides you're gonna need brute strength to keep Seph from eating all the sugar in the house." Zack popped in from the kitchen.

"Alright then, thank you for your help... and thank you for taking care of my son."

…

The next half hour flew by in a blur of laughter and chasing Sephiroth out of the kitchen on more than one occasion. He was usually victorious in stealing a few strawberries from the bowl and would gloat happily about his sweet prize. At one point, it got bad enough with the sneak attacks that they stationed Zack at the door way between the kitchen and living room, weilding a knife.

However, they all had forgotten about Sephiroth's newest acquired skill; they all nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly appeared next to Cloud, grabbed the small bowl and simply vanished.

"You and that damn teleportation skill." Zack growled poking a pancake loaded fork at Sephiroth across the table. Snatching Zack's wrist Sephiroth leaned across the table and stole the pancake from his fork.

"HEY! You have your own plate!"

Chuckling softly, Sephiroth sat back in his chair and went back to his own plate.

"You all seem very close, did you all meet at Shinra or did you know each other before hand?" Mrs. Strife looked at all the boys seeing a series of emotions play across their faces.

"Genesis and I grew up together; we're the same age and so used to play together." Angeal looked over to Genesis, "We both wanted out of our lives and we heard about the greatness of General Sephiroth - Hero of Shinra. We never dreamed we would become so close." The SOLDIERs around the table instantly got the double meaning, but thankfully Cloud's mother seemed blissfully unaware. They had agreed while she was collecting the morning paper that, for the moment, she would not be informed about Cloud's current relationship status beyond himself and Sephiroth, since that was the first person she discovered was with her son. Though, they were also leaving out the fact that they were also sexually active.

"I'm from Gongaga!" Zack pulled the attention to himself, so there wouldn't be time for Cloud's mother to try and figure out the hidden meaning. "I met this bunch at Solider; I was just a Third Class when I ran into him." He jabbed his fork at Angeal. "Actually, he quiet literally ran into me, hit with enough force to send both of us onto our backsides."

Laughing, Zack nodded bouncing in his seat. "I caught his attention; he started watching me and soon enough offered up to be my mentor. With him guiding me, I flew through the ranks to First."

Nodding, she turned to Sephiroth. "How about you, Sephiroth?"

The fork stilled part of the way up to his mouth, his glowing green eyes darkening. Blinking, Mrs. Strife quickly looked around the table, her sense that she just asked something really bad rising at the nervous glances the rest of the table was send each other and Sephiroth.

"Shinra is all I have known, at least from what I can remember I have always been a part of Shinra." He was absently stabbing at his pancakes now. "I started training to wield a sword when I was three years old, was put into the SOLDIER program at eight, became First at thirteen, became General at fifteen." His pupils seemed to slam shut at something. "My _father_ was pushing so hard for his perfect specimen to rise through the ranks." He spat out the word of father out like it was a poison, he stabbed at his pancake a little harder than he meant to causing the plate to shatter.

Blinking, his pupils seemed to open once more as he stared down at the plate. "I'm sorry, I forget my own strength at times." Everything owned by SOLDIER members was reinforced against their strength.

Cloud's mother stood and grabbed a towel. "It's alright, I'm sorry if the question I asked was a little too personal." She gently set a hand on his, almost instantly his hand jerked out from under hers. Realizing what he was doing, he clenched his fists under the table.

Genesis gently set a hand on his shoulder. "Come on... let's go outside for a bit. I'll make you a Hojo snow man for you to decapitate." Nodding stiffly, Sephiroth stood and both men moved out to the solitude of the small back yard. Standing up, Cloud started to help with the dishes, "Sorry mom, I should have warned you better."

"No, it's alright Storm Cloud, I should not have asked such personal questions. I don't blame him, to have had a life like that. No boy should ever have to go through that."

"He has had a very hard life, but it's the only life he has known." Angeal stood, bringing over their empty plates to help as well. "He did not understand how families would normally behave until I brought him home with me to Banora. He was shocked, to say the least, that this was how most families act."

"What kind of parent does that to their child?"

"Professor Hojo..."

"...Is a sick twisted freak of nature that needs to be put out of all our misery!" Zack spat from his spot still at the kitchen table. It was strange hearing that much venom coming from the happy go lucky puppy.

"Zackary." Angeal said warningly.

"What, you know damn well what he continues to do to Sephiroth to this day, how many times have we had to carry him back to the apartment after one of his 'health visits'."

"Zack!"

Huffing Zack leaned back onto to legs, "Hell, I don't think Hojo is even his father."

This grabbed Clouds attention. He was used to the Hojo bashing, especially in the VR room where Sephiroth had a special program where he could go through and decapitate Hojo as many times as he wanted without the risk of being tried for Capital Murder. He had never heard the one about Hojo not being his father.

"What makes you say that?"

"Hmm?" Zack looked over to them still balanced perfectly on two legs. "Well, you've seen Hojo, wait what am I saying, we all have. Either way, you know what he looks like. Tell me, do you see any of that psycho freak in Seph?"

Drying off one of the plates, Cloud moved over to the window to look out. Genesis currently had his arms wrapped around Sephiroth holding him tightly with Seph's face buried in his neck, his bangs hiding his face from view. Cloud did not need to see his face to know what was going on, he had been held in a similar way after a particularly nasty session with Professor Hojo. People always placed Sephiroth on this pedestal, made him out to be this unstoppable almost God, but he was human. He felt pain like the rest and he showed it in the same way.

Turning away, Cloud moved back to the cupboard to put the plate away. Remembering why he had originally looked out there, he took up the next plate and replied, "No, he doesn't look a thing like Hojo."

"I had always assumed he got most his looks from his mother, but don't you find it strange that there is nothing of Hojo in him?"

Angeal sighed softly, helping to wash the dishes. "I honestly wish we could find some way to prove or disprove it. Would take a great deal of stress from him if we could prove he wasn't his father, but that is something we have no business in dealing."

Noting the tone Angeal was using, Zack smartly shut up.

"How old is he?" Clouds mother looked over to Angeal finishing the last of the plates.

"He'll be 21 in 2 months, according to Hojo."

Cloud instinctively reached out grabbing the plate before it hit the floor. "Well, that explains why all your plates are mixed matched."

Giggling despite herself, Mrs. Strife dried her hands off on her apron. "I must say that is a nasty habit of mine." Looking to the window, her eyes softened sadly. "So young, you all are way too young to be doing this."

The four sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Normally Sephiroth was not that vocal about his time in Shinra, it seemed he was comfortable enough here to talk about it. Which, as horrible as it sounds, is a step in bringing him out of the shell he had enclosed himself around.

About fifteen minutes later, Genesis and Sephiroth came back in. Other than looking like he was crashing from his sugar high, Sephiroth looked alright.

"I apologize for my outburst earlier and breaking your plate."

Mrs. Strife just waved it off and set a large mug of hot chocolate down in front of him. "My own special recipe, Cloud loved it when he had a bad day. He said it always made him feel better. From what I gather you are also a chocolate lover as well."

A slight flush crossed Sephiroth's cheeks, taking a hesitant drink as he was unsure of the termperature.

Almost instantly, his eyes widened and lit up like a Christmas tree. Grabbing hold of the mug with both hands, he started to chug the drink.

Happy to see Sephiroth was back to normal, the table laughed as they watched the feared General hold his mug out and beg for seconds.

"I'll make sure to give Angeal the recipe so that you can have it when you go back to Midgar."

"Oh, speaking of Midgar and Shinra." Zack leaned forward over the table, "I heard from a couple of the old people in town that Shinra has a mansion up here... it's supposed to be all sorts of cool things and monsters in it, really tough monsters."

"You have our attention."

"Well since today is a little too late to go hit the slopes, why don't we go back to the Inn to grab our swords and Materia, then go check it out; see what we can find."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Genesis sat back and smirked, he knew this would be good for Sephiroth since he needed to work off some steam and there was no VR room to trash.

"Oh! Hold up, Mrs. Strife, what time is it?"

Handing Sephiroth another mug of hot chocolate, she looked over to the small light on the stove. "Twenty to one, dear."

"HA! We just set a new world record!"

The group just looked at Zack, wondering what the hell he was going on about. "What world record Zack?" Cloud asked just as confused as the rest.

"The world record is: we have officially gone twenty four solid hours without Genesis reciting LOVELESS!"

Everyone kind of sat up at this and you could see Angeal, Cloud and Sephiroth doing calculations in their heads. "He's right.."

The tabled at that point dissolved into fits of laughter, Genesis looked absolutely appalled at this revelation and opened his mouth. Instantly two hands covered it, keeping him from speaking. "That doesn't mean you get to quote the entire book because you didn't throughout the day."

The tension from earlier seemed to shatter as Genesis slunk down in his chair arms folded and a firm pout on his face.

…

AN: Holy hell, that is the longest chapter I have EVER written. None of my Dark Prince chapters are near this length.

I have to thank one of my awesome reviewers for the idea about calling Tseng daddy and Cissnei mommy. It was to cute and I had to run with it. This is probably one of the more serious chapters, so it will continue to be light hearted after this point.

So, please review! I love reviews... they keep my interest in a story because I know people like it. Also please if you see major errors with spelling and the like, send me a private message so I can fix them without them being in the reviews, it looks bad if people see the reviews and people are talking about grammar, even though I've fixed it.


	3. Chapter 3

…

Snow Day – General and a Turk

…

Standing in front of the mirror, seventeen year old Tseng once more pulled on his pony tail to make sure it was snug against his head. Today was his first day as a Turk; was he nervous? Oh, you bet your ass off he was.

Sighing softly, Tseng looked over his reflection. His eyes were slowly returning to their natural dark brown, the green Mako glow dissipating. Who would have thought that would be the one thing to instantly disqualify him from the SOLDIER program? He had spent the past month in the hospital recovering from severe Mako poisoning from his first injection to simply test to see if his body could handle it.

No, he could not...

It was there at the hospital as he was trying to figure out what to do with his life, now that he had turned his back on his own people, that he was approached by the Turks. They had been impressed with his ability to wield a sword and accuracy with a gun and promptly offered him a position when he woke from his coma.

It was not the original job he wanted, but he would take it for the time being.

"_Attention Turks, we have a lost kitten in the facility. I repeat we have a lost kitten. Priority: the highest."_

Standing up, Tseng pushed the ear piece a little more into his ear. _'Kitten'_? Shit, he did not know the code names yet! That was supposed to be covered over the next few days.

Growling, he quickly moved from the bathroom and headed out, he had no idea what he was looking for. Was it a person or the President's son's kitten? Rounding the corner, he felt relief was over him seeing his boss moving towards him.

"Tseng, I was just looking for you." Veld walked up to his newest Turk, his brown eyes sweeping the hall quickly. "I know you are new, but this is of the utmost importance." Veld started to walk down the hallway, Tseng kept in perfect step with the man.

"Kitten is the code name for one of Professor Hojo's latest experiment. His name is Sephiroth, it seems he crashed a Shinra helicopter and fled from the accident before anyone could make sure he was alright. No one has seen him since and he must be found, immediately."

Tseng nodded, understanding. If the subject was hurt, it needed to be treated right away and if it was this high on the priority list, this 'Sephiroth' was very valuable to Shinra.

"What am I looking for?"

Veld stopped and turned to look at the newest Turk. "He's very easy to spot; long silver hair and Mako green eyes that glow. I want you to take the helicopter deck and the next eight floors below it; Sephiroth is known to prefer high places."

Nodding once more, Tseng headed off for the first floor in his search.

It took six minutes for him to reach the top most floor of the massive Shinra building. Moving out onto the helicopter deck, he was instantly hit with the massive winds. Glancing up, he saw dark clouds rolling in. A nasty storm was coming in; the winds were going to get ten times worse soon.

A rope tied off to the landing gears of the helicopter instantly caught his attention as he walked further out onto the pad. "Oh, no..." Racing forward, he followed the rope as it ran across the pad and right off the edge of the building. Hitting his knees and gripping onto the building, Tseng looked over the edge. God, he hated heights. Swallowing, he looked down, he could see about three stories down there was a tiny figure with brilliant silver hair clutching onto the rope like his very life depended on it.

'You have got to be _kidding _me.'

"Sephiroth?"

Slowly, a little face full of fear looked up at Tseng. 'Oh Gaia, it is a kid!' The face looking up at him had to be no older than seven years old. Taking a quick glance over the child, Tseng took note that he was, in fact, injured. A large gash ran across the boy's temple, drenching part of the silver hair and his clothes with blood.

"Sephiroth, how many floors down are you? Can you see into the room you're in front of?"

Sephiroth visibly swallowed and looked in front of him. "Three floors down! It's construction! Please help me!" The voice was terrified and pulled at Tseng's heart.

"Hold on, I'm coming to get you."

Leaping back on to his feet, a plan quickly formed in his head. Scaling the outside of the building would put them in no better of a place than the young boy was already in. A helicopter rescue would take too long to get the man power up here and there was a chance the wash from the rotor would blow the poor kid right off his rope.

As he raced for the door, Tseng grabbed one of the many tie down ropes coiled on the pad. Rushing through the stairwell door, he started to strip of his constricting jacket and dropped it along the way without a care. He was taking the stairs three at a time on his way down, his fingers working at the buttons of his sleeves. Making quick work of them, he half-ass rolled them up; they would just get in his way. Reaching the second floor down, he uncoiled part of the rope and slung the rest over his left shoulder before starting to shape himself a make shift safety harness.

He leapt over the last railing and burst through the door on to the floor.

Sephiroth was right, it was a construction zone. Plastic hung all over the place; power tools were stationed at odd places, some still having dry wall sitting on them. Moving through the plastic, Tseng started looking for anything heavy he could use to shatter a window. Moving into an area still under demolition, he wanted to scream in triumph; sitting against a half demolished wall were two sledge hammers, someone up there liked him.

Grabbing the larger of the two, he started to race along the windows, trying to find any sign of the little boy.

There! Setting the hammer down, he moved over to one of the support pillars and quickly secured the other end of his rope to the sturdy structure. Yanking on the rope to make sure it was secure around him and the pillar, Tseng grabbed the hammer once more and raced for the window.

Seeing the terrified child with his face hidden, he quickly rapped on the glass to gain his attention. He did not want to frighten the child by just slamming the hammer into the window. The little head shot up and wide tear filled, cat slit eyes met his. 'So that's why they call him kitten.' Tseng thought before shaking it from his mind. He held up the hammer, trying to convey to the terrified little boy that he was going to smash the window.

Understanding what the Turk was saying, Sephiroth nodded his little head. His numb hands gripping onto the rope tighter and he pulled himself up into as small as ball as possible to protect himself.

'Smart kid...' Thanking every deity he could think of for his father forcing him into those many years of battle training, he swung the hammer with as much force as he could.

The window cracked and splintered, "Fuck! God damn, Shinra." They made shit too well; when they wanted to. Raising the hammer again, he struck the window harder, this time the window shattered. Throwing the hammer down, he moved to the edge of the building, gripping onto the edge of the window minding the still broken glass. In the back of his mind, he registered that an alarm was sounding in the building.

"Grab my hand!" Tseng called while reaching out. However, Sephiroth was still a good three feet from him. Stepping out on to the small ledge below the window, Tseng stretched out as far as he could. Sephiroth looked at the extended hand; he was shivering violently as the Mako in his body was losing out to the biting cold.

Releasing the rope with one hand, Sephiroth reached out for the Turk. The release of his dominant hand was enough for his other to lose what little strength it had left.

It was like he was trapped in a slow motion movie; Tseng watched horror fill those glowing eyes as little fingers lost the battle with the biting cold and gravity.

Without a second thought, Tseng leapt from the edge of building. He felt the sharp shards of glass ripping into the sensitive flesh of his left arm, heard the tearing of the fabric; though none of that mattered, as his right hand wrapped around the wrist of the tiny boy. Gripping as hard as he could, he flinched in pain as the rope suddenly snapped tight and dug painfully into his hips and groin.

Panting, Tseng's left hand gripped the rope above him, as his right had a death grip on the little boy. Sephiroth in turn had an extreme death grip on his arm; tears were running unchecked down his cheeks. "Don't let me go!"

Tightening his hold, Tseng gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm Tseng of the Turks, it's my first day."

Sephiroth looked up at him with a very small smile crossed his face. "Some first day, huh?"

Chuckling, Tseng closed his eyes as a sudden wave of dizziness swept over him. Opening his eyes, he looked up feeling for the first time; he could see warm sticky liquid running down his arm, his once white shirt was now brilliant crimson. 'Shit…'

Still clutching the rope with a quickly numbing hand, he looked down at the small boy. "I'm gonna pull you up, when I get my legs around you, I want you to let go and put your arms around my neck. I know it's scary, but trust me."

Sephiroth gave a small whimper, but nodded. Bracing himself, Tseng pulled on all his strength, it was slow going because of the awkward position he was forced to pull the boy up with, but he managed to get him parallel with his chest.

Swinging his legs up, he wrapped them tightly around the little boy's waist and locking them in around Sephiroth's legs, effectively locking the boy to him.

"Alright… on the count of three, grab on around my neck."

Sephiroth was shivering violently, but nodded.

Tseng counted loudly and steadily, "One…two…three!"

Before Tseng even got three out, he felt the death grip shift from his wrist to the back of his neck. He wrapped his free arm around Sephiroth, adding some more stability. He slowly flexed his fingers, getting the feeling back into them. The kid had a hell of a grip.

"TSENG!"

Looking up, he saw several faces staring down at them through the broken glass. "Found him!" Tseng called, with a strained grin.

Veld shook his head. "Hold on, we'll pull you up."

"Not exactly like I'm going anywhere..."Tseng muttered. Giggling reached his ears, causing him to smile. Looking back up, he could hear people rushing around in the room above them. Thankfully they had only fallen about ten feet from the floor.

"PULL!" The rope jerked and the two slowly started to move up towards the broken window.

Shortly after, several pairs of strong arms were pulling them up into the safety of the building. Sephiroth still had a death grip around his neck, his little face buried in the crook of his neck.

"You two are freezing." A large black coat was draped over Sephiroth as the boy was the worst of the two.

"Tseng, can you stand?" Nodding while still holding the young boy, Tseng slowly pushed himself up. No sooner had he got his feet under him, his legs gave out, no longer able to support his own weight. The Turks around him quickly grabbed him.

"Get the medics up here."

Being set back on the ground, he saw black creeping into his vision. "Tseng?" hearing the young voice he tried to focus in on those bright Mako eyes. He gave a small smile before his world went black.

…

It was just hitting midnight when the black car pulled up in front of the small apartment complex.

"You going to be okay?" pulling his head off the window, Tseng looked over to the young Turk who had driven him home.

"I'll be fine, thank you." He did not remember her name, but he was still pretty drugged up. Because of his severe reaction to Mako the doctors had not dared to use a cure on him, at least not until the remaining Mako was out of his system. He was patched up the old fashioned way with stitches and drugs.

"Alright, someone will be here tomorrow morning around eight to pick you up. Veld is letting you come in late." Nodding, Tseng left the car and headed up to his new apartment.

Fumbling with his keys, he hid a yawn behind his hand. This was a hell of a first day, if this was how everyday was going to be, there was never going to be a dull one.

When Tseng finally got the door open he wobbled his way into the room in dropping his laptop on the couch. Though he is normally picky about clothes being left on the floor, he peeled his ruined, blood soaked shirt off and let it drop to the floor. His shoes and pants soon followed, as he made his way to his room.

"Fuck pants…" He muttered. In nothing more than his boxers, Tseng collapsed onto his bed. He did not know what they gave him, but he could get used to it.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he heard the annoying screech of his home phone. Grumbling in his native tongue, he reached out his fingers searching blindly for the phone sitting on the night stand. Feeling the slick plastic of the receiver, he pulled it over while trying to hide a loud yawn.

"Tseng." He mumbled, already starting to fall back asleep.

"Tseng, I need you back at Shinra. Kitten has gone missing again."

'Does that man ever sleep?' Tseng thought as he glanced over to the bedside table; he read it was three in the morning. Suppressing a groan, Tseng slumped back down on his pillow. From this slight movement he felt his leg brush up against something warm and smooth. Freezing with the phone still to his ear, his foggy drug filled mind started coming back into sharp focus.

"Tseng, what's going on?" Veld asked, alerted by the sudden stilling of his breathing over the phone.

"Sec." Slowly, while still holding the phone to his ear, Tseng reached under his pillow, his fingers wrapping around the grip of his gun. He gradually pushed himself up and from this new vantage he could see a large bump under the blankets next to him. Setting the phone done on the blankets, gun ready, he slowly pulled the blankets back.

The first thing to greet his eyes was a mess of medium length silver hair against the dark sheets. 'How the hell…?' Lowering the pistol once more, Tseng shook his head and quickly picked the phone back up. "Boss, I think I had a little lost kitten follow me home."

There was silence on the other end for several minutes. "Sir?" Tseng asked making sure the connection had not dropped.

"We'll be sending a car to pick up the package shortly."

Looking over at the sleeping boy Tseng sighed softly, "Sir, permission to allow the kitten to sleep and bring him back to his owners tomorrow." The silence stretched for longer this time but Tseng knew Veld was probably speaking with Sephiroth's care takers.

"That is fine, his care takers have been notified, I shall see you at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow."

After setting the phone back on the receiver he turned to replace his pistol to its place beneath his pillow. Rubbing tired eyes, he looked down at the little boy curled up on his second pillow, fast asleep in little sword covered pajamas. 'How did you get over here, Sephiroth?' Tseng thought to himself.

For several minutes the new Turk sat and watched the young boy silently, he had to admit he kind of missed this feeling. Before he left Wutai, his baby sister would do the same thing if she was upset or had a bad dream.

'I'd better put some pants on if nothing else, don't need someone coming in seeing me sleeping in the same bed as a child with just boxers on…' Tseng though, deciding that situation would not go over very well. Stumbling around from still being drugged out of his head, Tseng managed to find his sleeping pants and pulled them on.

Slipping back into bed, he lay down on his back and folded his arms back behind his head while being careful not to put too much pressure on his shredded arm. He had done a number on himself this time; the side and underneath of his arm looked like he got in a fight with a wolf… and lost.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard the sheets shifting next to him and the pressure of a body pressed in next to him, a little head came to rest on his shoulder. A small content sigh was all he heard from the small silver demon. At this rate, Tseng was going to be as gray as the kid by his next birthday.

Tseng sighed softly and unhooked his arms from behind his head, moving his injured arm to gently rest over Sephiroth. This was just like with his baby sister, if she was scared or hurt she would crawl into his bed and cuddle up next to him. The simple motion of placing the arm around her seemed to calm her fears; maybe it would help with the demon.

He felt the boy almost melt at the touch and nuzzled in farther. How starved for attention was this kid?

"Does it hurt?"

Not expecting Sephiroth to talk, he jumped a little and looked down at the little boy. Mako eyes were staring up at him from his shoulder.

'He's his own personal night light.' Tseng thought. He had never seen Mako eyes glowing that brightly, it was like they had been dipped in glow in the dark.

"Does what hurt?" He asked. Glowing eyes shifted to where his arm was resting. "Oh, not really. The Shinra doctors are pretty good at what they do."

Seeming satisfied with that answer Sephiroth closed his eyes once more.

"Why were you hanging off the side of the Shinra building?"

Glowing eyes blinked open and looked up at him once more. "I crashed a helicopter."

"You crashed a helicopter and so decided to take a swing off the top of the building?" Tseng responded, a little incredulous.

The little head shook side to side, "No, I heard the scientists talking about when they were young and they said they used to sneak in through their windows if they were in trouble. I left my bedroom window open so I could sneak in!"

Tseng blinked several times, his drug laced brain trying to catch up with what the boy was saying. 'Sephiroth's quarters are…?' He realized did not know where the little boy lived.

"Wait, you were trying to sneak into your room and that lead you to repel off the top of the building?"

Sephiroth gave him a look that screamed '_well duh_', before he responded with "My room is on the eighty fifth floor."

'Wait what?' Shinra Tower was one hundred stories at the helipad, with another few floors above it that were only accessible to the president.

"You tried to repel fifteen stories down? Do you even know how to repel?" The little head shook again.

"Enough talk... night time."

Blinking again, Tseng regarded the boy, "Did you just.."

"Hush."

Did that kid honestly just tell him to _hush_? Closing his eyes, Tseng resisted the urge to just start beating his head into the pillow.

This kid was going to be the death of him.

…

_Present day_

Setting his coffee down, Tseng rubbed his temples while glaring at his laptop. During the time in which the boys were on vacation, the four Turks were still expected to do their normal work load.

Still situated at their little corner table, the four Turks had commandeered another table and had their laptops and paper work spread out across it. The information they were currently working on was nothing sensitive, which was the only reason they were doing it out in the open and not locked away in Tseng's room.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Tseng slowly raised his head from its hanging position while making sure to look like he was still looking at the paper in front of him, instead relying on peripheral vision.

'Oh lord, what did they do now?' Tseng thought, seeing a set of Mako green eyes looking in from the corner of the window on the far side of the Inn's bar. The eyes landed on him before quickly disappearing; a second later he could make out five Mako fueled figures shooting passed the window and around the side of the building.

Rubbing his temples, Tseng slumped back into his chair; his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Squashing down the growl building up in his throat, he pushed himself out of the chair.

"I'll be back, keep working." He muttered to the rest of the group.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a chocolate bar. It was a hard to find Wutai candy that Sephiroth was absolutely addicted to; this was his last ditched bribe if the man refused to speak.

Stowing it in his pocket, he headed up towards Sephiroth's room. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before the man would make his entrance.

…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hehe, I'm on a roll tonight. So, the deal with the last chapter is chapters like it will be spread out throughout the story. They are little flash backs into Tseng and Sephiroth's past together. The last chapter was greatly inspired by the song 'Never Let Go' – by Bryan Adams. Listening to that just seemed to fit so well with the chapter.

Also please note that these stories are being Beta for errors, so they will be updated shortly! I just post them first to get them out since my beta has a life of their own and it takes time.

Edit: my apologies something messed up with this chapter so i fixed it.. for some reason all the words in italics suck togeather

…

Chapter 4

…

"Sephiroth, are you sure about this?" Zack asked while peering over the edge of the roof. Somehow all five of them had found themselves up on the Inn roof after being chased down here by some very pissed off parents.

Angeal was up at the top of the roof, lying down in the snow to keep watch on the main road in front of the Inn.

"Of course, I've done it hundreds of times; I opened the window just for this type of emergency." The Silver Demon was leaning over the edge of the roof, judging the best way to get down there. Sighing, Zack stood up and moved over to Cloud.

"How did we end up in this spot?" Zack whined.

Laughing softly, Cloud rested his head against Zack's arm. "Because Genesis screamed run and we all bolted."

"Oh, yeah." A bright smirk crossed Zack's face as he remembered exactly why they were now on the roof of the inn trying to break in through Sephiroth's bedroom window.

*F_lashback*_

"_Oh, I don't think I could eat another bite." Said Zack, patted his very full stomach. Cloud had not been lying when he said his mom was a damn good cook. Pulling his boots on, a soft groan left his throat as he pulled himself up. "I think I'm just gonna go back to the Inn and sleep for a few years." _

_Angeal chuckled softly as he pulled his own boots on before asking, "Did we finally find something that will fill you up?" _

"M_mhmm"_

_Cloud moved up to them, rubbing at tired eyes; he had not slept all that well the night before and he was full on good, home-made cooking that only mom could make. "Did mom give you those recipes yet?"_

"_She said she would have them ready by the time we were leaving and to stop back by." _

"_Is Sephiroth still in the bathroom?" Zack started to bounce, obviously no longer as full as he was a few minutes ago._

"_What do you expect, he had five large energy drinks and twelve cups of cocoa; it is a miracle his bladder didn't explode." Said Genesis as he pulled his sun glasses on, he really hated these things, but the bright snow hurt!_

"_I did not drink that much." Sephiroth growled as he moved up to them, stalker look back in full affect. "Seph, we were counting." _

_Rolling his eyes behind his sun glasses, Sephiroth moved past them, "Come on we're burning precious day light, I need to kill something." _

"_Alright, alright. We're coming, Seph." Folding his arms behind his head, Zack followed behind his commander; his glasses in place. _

"_Thank you again Mrs. Strife, it was lovely to meet you." Angeal gently took Cloud's mother's hand. Smiling, she gently waved them off. "I expect to see some pictures of my baby soon." _

"_Don't worry mom, I'm sure Angeal will be more than happy to send you them." Giving his mother a final hug, Cloud waved and rushed out after the four other Firsts. _

_Moving up to Sephiroth, he gently wrapped his arm around his waist. Sephiroth smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Your mother is a very lovely woman; I see a lot of her in you." Sephiroth said quietly._

_Flushing slightly Cloud looked up at him. "Thanks?" Laughing softly, Sephiroth leaned down and kissed him gently. _

_"Oh, don't go getting mushy on us." Sephiroth straightened back up and smirked before reaching out and grabbed Genesis. _

_He pulled him in and kissed him hard, muttering against his lips. "Sounds like you were jealous." _

_Slightly red, Genesis pushed Sephiroth's face away playfully. "Why would I be jealous?" _

"_HEY! Are you the brats that beat up my son?" The group froze and as one looked down the street. There was a small mob of angry parents outside where they had fought with Cloud's bullies. One of which was now standing in front of them. _

"_Um…" Zack began as he unfolded his arms from behind his head. _

"_Run!"_

_The call was like turning on the light switch in an abandoned house. The group of five instantly scattered, each picking a direction and running. _

"_Hey, get back here!" _

_Putting on a burst of speed, Cloud shot out from between two houses and ran up to the water tower. He had never been more thankful for his SOLDIER speed, than now._

_A few seconds later, the others converged around him, many leaning against the legs of the tower. Taking a glance at each other, they all started laughing loudly as they realized what they had just done. _

"'Five SOLDIER First Classes Flee From Mob of Angry Parents';_ I can see that head line now." Zack panted out before dissolving once more into a fit of laughter. _

_*end*_

"Zack, you're first."

Stiffening, Zack glared at Sephiroth's back before whining. "Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I said so, Lieutenant."

Groaning loudly, Zack moved over to the edge of the roof and looked back over. He spied the partially open window that was Sephiroth's room. He _hated_ when Sephiroth went General on him on their off time.

"What happens if I miss or the windowsill breaks?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at Sephiroth again.

"Would you prefer a potion or a cure?" Genesis responded, smirking.

Zack bristled at this and glared at the crimson commander. "Yeah, screw you, Gen."

"Sorry, I already have two; besides I don't think Angel would let me touch his puppy."

"Hey, leave me out of this."

Deciding he would not get out of it, Zack turned his attention back to the window. Clearing off a handhold with his foot, he took a deep breath then dropped off the edge of the roof; his fingers easily grasping the edge of the roof. Shifting his hold, he started to swing slightly before launching himself at the windowsill.

His fingers gripped onto the old wooden sill and, for the briefest of seconds, it sounded as if the ancient wood was not going to support his sudden weight. Holding his breath he waited, nothing.

'Oh, thank Gaia.' He thought before reaching up with one hand. He grabbed hold of the windowsill on the inside and reached up with the other hand pushing the window up. Grabbing the sill with his other hand, he pulled himself up.

About half way through he stopped, polish black shoes entering his field of vision. Swallowing, he slowly looked up; Mako blue eyes traveling up well pressed black pants, a pressed white dress shirt with sleeves currently rolled up and the collar undone.

"Hi, dad!" Zack smiled brightly at Tseng, who was currently sitting on the bed, arms laying loosely folded across his lap and one leg cross over the other at the knee.

"Zackary."

"Uh..."

Tseng stood and moved over to him, "Hurry up and pull yourself in." Swallowing again Zack nodded and pulled himself the rest of the way inside.

Once Zack was out of the way, Tseng leaned out the window. Arching his back so he could see up to the roof Tseng could see four sets of glowing eyes looking back down at him. "Get in here. Use the front door, not the Sephiroth express."

Pulling himself back in, Tseng shut the window with a snap and locked it before returning his attention back to Zack.

"Sit."

Zack quickly obeyed and sat on the small chair that was next to the table, he looked like a guilty puppy that just got caught peeing on the rug. Tseng sat down at the foot of the bed and once more folded his leg over the other. He absently rubbed his left arm, thirteen years later and the scars were still there; dark, raised scars. They had shrunk from what they were originally, but they were still noticeable, one reason he almost always kept his sleeves down.

Hearing heavy footsteps tromping through the corridor, Tseng laid his arms back on his lap. A moment later the door opened and four dejected looking boys walked into the room.

"Sit down."

They all followed his orders; Angeal moved over to the chair across from his puppy, Sephiroth positioned himself at the head of the bed, subconsciously drawing his feet in almost under him. This instantly caught Tseng's attention; he only did that when something was bugging him a great deal. Genesis sat down on the small sofa by the fire place next to Cloud.

"What did you do?"

A direct approach was always the best when dealing with this group; either Angeal would spill or they would all clam up, leaving the only option as the bribing of Sephiroth. However, Tseng could tell that with the way he was sitting, it wouldn't work this time.

"We put some bullies in their proper place, that's all." Genesis said straight up.

Keeping his shock hidden behind the Turk mask, Tseng looked over to Genesis. Normally he was never the one to bring forth the information. "What did they do?" He asked, maintaining his calm persona.

"They were bullying Cloud and tried to attack him when he walked away from them." Zack said, sitting forward in his seat.

"This occurred in front of Sephiroth. With his power as General, he decided to issue out appropriate punishment." Angeal continued.

"As any General is allowed." Tseng finished for Angeal. While Tseng kept his gaze on Angeal, he caught a glimpse of Sephiroth from the corner of his eyes. Sephiroth despised bullies with a passion, more than likely this was a cover for them going after Cloud's childhood bullies.

Sighing softly, he pushed an errant strand of hair back behind his ear. "If it was an attack in front of the General, then he is perfectly in line with dishing out punishment. If we get any angry villagers, I'll handle it." The mood seemed to lift a little at that, releasing the tension from the air. Smiling, Tseng continued with a final warning, "Just don't do it again, do you understand?" The five nodded, all visibly relaxing.

Happy with this response, he asked "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"We're gonna go up into the hills and see what we can find to hunt, I think we're all starting to get a little pent up energy." Genesis responded, as he motioned lazily with his hand while partially draped over the back of the couch.

"Alright, make sure you have your PHS on you." Tseng replied with a nod.

"Yes daddy."

Groaning, Tseng narrowed a glare at Genesis while the red head in turn simply gave him a smug smirk. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tseng felt a massive head ache coming on. First Cloud, then Zack and now Genesis.

Standing up, Tseng moved over to the door, "I expect you all to be back by dinner. Sephiroth, may I speak to you in private."

"Yes, daddy!" came four voices from the room.

Leaning against the wall, Tseng let his head fall back with a soft, 'thunk'.

"I don't think that will help with your headache." Sephiroth said quietly, as he entered the corridor and closed the door behind him.

Hearing the familiar soft baritone, Tseng moved away from the wall and replied. "I'm hoping to eventually knock myself unconscious." He moved off towards his own room, knowing the Silver Demon would follow.

He entered the room then held the door open for Sephiroth. Once the General moved into the room, he shut the door and locked it.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Sephiroth asked in a soft tone.

Moving over to the bed, Tseng sat down and motioned for Sephiroth to join him. Blinking in surprised, Sephiroth slowly sunk down onto the bed next to the Turk. Tseng reached out and wrapped a arm around the young man, pulling him in close while making him lay his head on his shoulder. "What is going on, Otouto?"

Blinking in shock, Sephiroth looked up at Tseng, It had been years since he had called him that. Smiling softly, Sephiroth closed his eyes. "Nothing, Oniisan."

Tseng made a noise in the back of his throat. "You're a horrible liar."

…

Pulling on a heavy jacket, Cloud sat down next to Genesis on their shared bed. Zack and Angeal had gone to their own room to get their swords and heavier winter clothes on. While the group may have a high resistance to cold, they were planning on being out for a while and even they could get hypothermia in this weather.

"Hey, Gen?" Cloud tentatively started.

"Hmm?" Genesis hummed as he looked up from his book.

"What's the deal with Tseng and Sephiroth? He seems to get away with a lot around him."

Placing his marker in the book, Genesis set it down on the bedside table. Cloud bit back a smile with a thought of 'I don't know why he needs a marker when he's got the whole damn thing memorized.'

"Their relationship is complicated." Genesis replied, a small frown crossed his face trying to think how to put this. "It's a big brother, little brother type relationship. Sephiroth has always looked up to Tseng, at least from what he has told me. Tseng always watched out for Sephiroth and is one of the loudest speaking out against him still returning to Hojo every other week. At Shinra though, he has to be a Turk first and friend second, which has been hard on Seph. However, they are still close."

Cloud thought back to the time spent so far during their vacation. He noticed more details of that time which showed Tseng and Sephiroth as close. Such as when the Turk always seemed to know when Sephiroth was crashing from his sugar high and would always have a can ready for him. He also seemed to know exactly what the General's next move was, which made a very interesting time at the Golden Saucer.

"I don't question it too much; as long as it's not sexual I don't care." Gensis finished.

Chuckling, Cloud crawled over to Genesis and leaned over him. "I'm starting to believe Sephiroth was right about you being jealous."

Fire flared up in those blue eyes causing Cloud to shiver slightly. Reaching up, Genesis wound his fingers into the hair at the back of his head. "If I was jealous, I never would have let him have you."

"You mean let me have him." Smirking, Genesis pulled him down. "Technicality." He muttered while pulling Cloud down the rest of the way, capturing those sweet lips. Cloud instantly melted against him, Genesis loved how responsive their little blond was.

"Hey, I thought we were going to hunt monsters!"

Breaking the kiss, Genesis growled and flung a pillow at the door. Zack dodged it easily and walked in, now holding Cloud's sword with his own attached to his back. Zack grinned and started to bait Genesis. "You missed, Crimson. I thought you had better aim than..," his voice was muffled by a second pillow hitting him in the face.

"You were saying, Puppy?"

Laughing, Cloud stole a quick kiss from Genesis before pushing himself up off the bed. "Thanks, man." Cloud said as he took his sword from Zack and checked it over. The Puppy had a nasty habit of playing with it and damaging it.

"Don't worry Cloud; I made sure he didn't touch it more than necessary." Flopping down on the bed, Zack pouted and crossing his arms over his chest while giving Angeal huge puppy eyes. "I wasn't going to break it! This time..."

"That's what you said the last eighteen times you have broken it."

In response to Cloud's comment, Zack reached back and smacked Genesis. "Ow, hey! Why did you hit _me_?"

"Because I can't hit Cloud." Zack responded with a grin.

Grabbing a pillow from the bed, Genesis started to beat Zack with it. "No fair!" Zack cried before leaping off the bed to dive behind Angeal.

"I'm not a shield Zack." Angeal said, drily.

"Yes, you are."

Deep chuckling pulled all their attention to the door way; Sephiroth passed them and headed over to where his heavier jacket was located. He looked a lot better now, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The group shared a knowing look and smiled; Tseng really was a good guy to have around with a moody General.

Reaching into his sweat shirt pockets to make sure he did not have his wallet in them still, Sephiroth stopped when his hand wrapped around something. Confused at what else could be in his pocket, he pulled out a thin bar wrapped in foil.

He instantly looked like Christmas, his birthday, and every other holiday had all came at once. His green eyes lit up as his mouth dropped a little in awe. Turning over the candy bar, he jumped slightly and squealed.

Realizing what he had just done, he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and looked to his friends and lovers. All four were staring back at him with slack jaws.

"What? It's a rare import from Wutai." Sephiroth said, while trying to salvage what little dignity he had left. He turned away and went back to looking for his heavy coat.

Cloud covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking hard, tears running down his face from trying so hard not to laugh out loud. Bending over, he stomped his foot on the ground as a few laughs managed to break through his hand.

Angeal, from his spot in front of Zack, started to chuckle and before long it turned into a full out laugh. This seemed to break the ice as Zack and Genesis both started to laugh hard.

"That.. that was priceless." Zack gasped out between laughs. Sephiroth absolutely deflated at that, so much for keeping what little dignity he had left.

After finally managing to collect himself, Cloud moved over to Sephiroth and wrapped his arms around him. "We're sorry, but that was so out of character for you." Leaning up on tiptoes, Cloud kissed him gently.

"Awww... so cute!"

Growling, Sephiroth moved away from Cloud and grabbed Masamune from its spot in the corner. Zack squeaked and bolted from the room with Sephiroth hot on his heels.

Pushing himself off the bed, Genesis grabbed Rapier from its position next to the bed. "Angeal."

"I know, I warned him that if he kept the teasing up Sephiroth was going to neuter him."

Shaking his head, Cloud watched the two older Firsts leave the room; he really did love these guys. There was never a dull moment when they were around.

…

"Why do I feel like we just stepped into a horror movie?"

Cloud could not agree more with Zack on this one, their small group stood in front of the rusting gates of Shinra Manor. The house looked like something straight from a horror movie, old, decrepit and falling apart from lack of maintenance; the paint on the outside was peeling in huge flecks; the shutters creaking on rusted hinges in the soft wind; a dead garden, black with weeds growing where the flowers would not.

"All we're missing is the creepy music and lightning in the background." Zack continued.

Even Sephiroth was giving the house a nervous look.

The group jump as creepy horror music suddenly blasted around them. Zack clung to Cloud, looking around for the source of the music.

"Genesis..." Sephiroth growled in warning.

Smirking, Genesis flipped his PHS shut, effectively ending the music. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

With a growl Zack puppy-pounced Genesis, sending them both into the snow. Straddling the man's waist, he started grabbing snow and dumping it on him. "Scared us half to death!" Laughing, Genesis shoved Zack off him and stood back up before brushing the snow off himself and shaking his jacket out.

"So, are we just busting in or taking the sneak approach in?"

Clutching Masamune in his left hand, Sephiroth easily leaped over the fence, landing in the snow covered garden of the mansion. "Are you a super enhanced SOLDIER or not?"

Flushing slightly, Zack really wanted to stick his tongue out at the General. "Someday you will learn, Zackary." Angeal hopped over the fence easily to land next to Sephiroth. The other three landed beside them while Zack spent the whole time glaring at Sephiroth's back, mumbling about 'perfect know it all's.

"Cloud, what do you know of this place?"

"Other than it being creepy?" Cloud said distractedly while making sure first Tsurugi was in the harness on his back. He moved up in front of the group and continued, "Just a lot of hear say. Thirty years ago it was used as a research facility for Shinra when they put in the Mako reactor. Twenty years ago they just up and abandoned it, but it is said the experiments from the time they were here are still walking around the halls. I don't know if that is true, but you can hear things in the mansion. It's also rumored to be haunted and that there is a vampire there." He finished, looking up at the mansion.

"A vampire?" Sephiroth smirked, his Mako eyes regarding the mansion. "Do you small country folk have nothing better to do?"

Laughing, Cloud looked back at him, "I was wondering myself what crack head drunk made that one up."

"Well, in the words of our Great General, come on ladies we're burning daylight!" Zack charged past them and up through the front doors of the mansion. "LEEEERRRRROOOOOYYYYY!"

Sephiroth covered his mouth as he chuckled deeply, the others also having a quiet laugh. "Leave it to him to think of that."

"Come on, let's go make sure he's still alive."

…

He really was going to cap all five of those boys by the end of this trip, he really was. Leaning against the wall Tseng had his laptop open in front of him after having returned to working on the monster report for the President. Shortly after the SOLDIERs had left, a small mob had entered the Inn, demanding the Inn Keeper to tell them where the four visitors were.

Thankfully the boys had all sneaked out a back entrance and disappeared up behind the village. Their weapons alone would have been enough to pull everyone's attention and they did not want that.

The Inn Keeper had told the head of the angry mob that they had not been seen since breakfast, but pointed to the four Turks. "They are the ones that brought them here." He said before disappearing into one of the back rooms.

'Oh lord, here came the shit storm.' Tseng thought as the mob's attention turned to him. He really wished the pain killers would kick in already, at least then he would only have a slightly less painful headache after this. Pretending not to notice the angry parents move towards them, he stole a piece of poky from Reno's box and popped it in his mouth before returning to his report.

"Hey, are you the guys watching over those four boys?"

Sighing internally, Tseng set his paper work down and looked up at the burly man standing at the front of the group. Reno, Rude and Cissnei had all stopped their work and were also looking up at the group. "Yo, boss. What's going on?" Reno asked before Tseng could respond; Tseng held up a hand, effectively silencing Reno.

"If you are referring to the incident this morning between five local boys and the four boys in question, I have already been informed of the reasoning behind the attacks and the injuries of the boys; none of which were more than a sprained ankle."

The lead man blinked upon hearing this, this was not the reaction he had been expecting. "Sprained ankle nothing, your boys nearly beat ours to death!"

Resisting the urge to rub his temples, Tseng sat up and grabbed a small pad of paper next to his computer and flipped to the second page. He calmly started his response, "According to this report, all five boys after several minutes of being run around, shoved, 'puppy pounced' and hassled, were reported to have gotten up under their own power and fled the scene. One, a Michael Jacobs age eighteen, was reported to have a slight limp to his run, favoring his right leg. This was suggested by the distribution of the weight and the speed for which he fled, a simple sprained ankle." Flipping the front page back over, he set the report down. "I hardly call that '_nearly beaten to death'_." Tseng finished, hardly managing to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Stealing another poky, he stuck that in his mouth and went back to his laptop.

"How did you get all that information?" One of the mothers asked, stepping around the man.

"That's our job, yo." Reno smirked, answering for his boss.

Tseng gave him a small nodded and sat back once more. "Is there anything else?"

"What are you going to do about this? The attack was unprovoked!"

"What would you suggest I do? I am afraid that these boys are out of my jurisdiction." Laying his arms across his lap, he quietly observed the parents. He could very easily see now why Sephiroth had attacked the boys, if they were anything like their parents. His right hand twitched slightly, really wanting to wrap around the hidden pistol at his side.

"Out of your jurisdiction? You're their guardian are you not?"

Ohh, that woman would be the first to die if he decided to go postal on these people. Her voice was like dying cats digging their claws into a chalk board. Reno jabbed a finger in his ear, a pained expression on his face. Even Rude seemed to be annoyed by her voice.

"No, they all over the age of eighteen, at which point a guardian is no longer required; besides, we are simply the drivers." Cissnei answered for Tseng, a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Does Seph even have guardians?"

Rude shook his head and responded "He was a ward of Shinra until his eighteenth birthday."

"Oh, no wonder he had such free run of Shinra." She giggled and went back to her work.

Reaching down into his bag, Tseng withdrew a card and quickly scribbled something on the back and held it out. "If you wish to file a formal complaint, Lazard would be the man you need to speak with. This is his card with the report number."

Sitting back, he held the report out to Reno. "Send this directly to Director Lazard, the portable fax is hooked up in my room."

"Course boss, how do you want it marked?" Reno asked as he stood.

"Attention: Urgent," he tapped out a small beat with his foot against the table, knowing Reno would feel it.

"Course boss." He responded before moving past the now confused parents as he headed up towards their rooms.

"If that is all, I must apologize, but we're extremely busy." He said with a tone of finality to the parents before going back to his laptop Tseng now tuned them out.

He growled in his head as the mob of parents moved out of the Inn, all complaining loudly about big city tourists. Sephiroth owed him big time for this, maybe a few more cans of his energy drink would suddenly go 'missing.'

…

"Well who ever told you there were high end monsters running around this place must have been a chicken shit." Swinging his sword back onto his back, Zack looked down at the newest monster to have tried to attack them. He had no idea what it was, but in no way was it powerful.

"Hey... Where did everyone go?"

"Zack, come up here!" Came Cloud's voice from somewhere above. Looking up to the second floor, he saw Cloud waving him up. Racing up the stairs three at a time, Zack followed the foot prints in the dust along the floor to a room at the end of the hall. "What did you guys find?... Whoa, that is a big safe."

Genesis and Cloud stood in front of a massive, black safe. "Where is Seph and Angeal?"

"I saw Seph in a library down the hall, Angeal said something about a room full of plants." Genesis had an ear pressed against the safe, his fingers twisting the knob back and forth. "Ten gil says he doesn't get it."

Chuckling Cloud held out his hand. "You're on." He said as the two shook on it and stood back watching.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Genesis said sarcastically. Still with his ear pressed against the safe door, he started to draw in the dust all the while muttered to himself.

After a few minutes he moved his ear away, "I think I got it." Looking down at the figures he had drawn in the dust, he quickly started spinning the dial. "That's a long combination," Zack muttered. Giving the dial a final spin Genesis grasped the handle, pulling it down he encountered resistance. The lock had released, but it seemed the mechanisms were rusted shut. Switching his hand hold, he put a booted foot up on side of the safe and pulled with all his strength.

The handle snapped, sending the First off balance and onto his ass. Flinching, he slowly pushed himself up, "I think I broke my tail bone..." holding up the broken handle, he glared at it and growled out, "This is all your fault," before throwing it to the side. He moved back over to the safe and could see the handle had barely moved; it had just sheered right off. Grabbing Rapier from where he had laid it, Genesis shoved the blade deep into the Safe's seam of the door. Pulling on all his strength, he ripped the blade down and watched it sheer through the thick metal locks.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Hush."

The two boys shared a smile upon receiving a very Sephiroth answer from the man. Grabbing hold of what was left of the broken handle, Genesis pulled on the heavy door; the heavily rusted hinged squealed loudly in protest.

"Ah!" Cried both Zack and Cloud as they covered their ears. Genesis gritted his teeth, the pain from his ears traveling into his jaw. Pulling it as far open as he could, Genesis moved around and peered in side, "It's emp..." His eyes went wide and seemed to light up.

"What did you find?" The two quickly moved over to the safe. Reaching inside, Genesis pulled out a brilliant red materia.

"Whoa, a summon!" Zack exclaimed while hanging over the top of the safe door; Cloud had pushed himself under Genesis arm. "Can you tell which one it is?" he asked Genesis, since he was the materia master of the group.

Frowning slightly, Genesis rolled it around in his fingers and muttered, "I don't recognize it." Which meant it was rare.

"We'll have to wait 'til we get back to Midgar to test it out in the wasteland. I wouldn't dare test it around anything like a city or the Shinra building, even the VR room."

Summons could be uncontrollable if you did not know who they were.

Reaching into his pocket, Genesis withdrew a special case he kept all his extra materia in. Being a heavy magic user, he always kept a very large supply on his person.

"Hey, there is something else in here." Shifting on the door, Zack leaned into the safe. He wriggled around a bit before coming back out holding an old fashioned skeleton key.

Genesis gently took the key and looked it over, his brows drawn down in a frown. "Why would you lock a key up..."

"Maybe it's to a secret room." Cloud offered, looking at the key. It did not look like it would open a standard door.

"Do you think Sephiroth would know?" Zack questioned.

Rolling his eyes, Genesis moved away from the now empty safe. Tilting his head to the side slightly, a confused look crossed his face. "Do you hear that?"

Stilling, the two Firsts listened; there was the distinct sound of something heavy slamming up against something metal. "Sounds like it's coming from the library." Picking his sword up once more, Genesis headed out into the hallway.

"Can you hear that too?" Angeal called as he moved up to them from the other end of the hallway. Nodding, Genesis motioned down the hallway. "Cloud said it sounded like it was coming from the library."

"Isn't that where Seph is?" Angeal asked while pulling his sword from his back before slowly moving towards the sounds. As they got closer, the sound got louder and they could hear loud cussing with it.

Exchanging a glance, Genesis peeked around the door frame. "Sephiroth, what in Gaia's name are you doing?"

Genesis lowered his weapon and moved into the room, he noticed a huge section of the book cases was gone; revealing a heavy metal door in front of which Sephiroth was currently standing while rubbing his right shoulder. "The door is SOLDIER proof; I'm starting to believe that Shinra was doing more than research here."

"Why else have a secret room with a door strong enough to contain a SOLDIER First?" Genesis muttered darkly. Moving to the door, he noticed that even though Sephiroth had been throwing his entire weight against the door, it did not even dented.

"What do you think is behind there?" Genesis asked.

"You know, I'm getting a strange feeling we shouldn't be going down there." Cloud said softly, but with strong conviction.

Angeal looked back at the two youngest Firsts, something deep in his gut was telling him the same thing. Before he could voice his thoughts though, Genesis had produced the discovered skeleton key and shoved it into a key hole in the door.

The lock turned easily and the door swung inwards silently.

"That was creepy." Cloud stated and the others had to agree. After hearing so much creaking and groaning across the old house, to have one open silently set their nerves on edge.

Moving into the doorway, Sephiroth and Genesis both peered down into the dark, spiraling stairwell beyond, their eyes starting to glow brighter as the darkness grew thicker. Gripping Masamune tighter, Sephiroth headed down the steep wooden stairs.

Pulling First Tsurugi from its harness on his back, Cloud quickly followed him down with Genesis only steps behind him.

"Angeal, I don't like this."

"That makes two of us."

…

Cissnei watched silently as Tseng paced back and forth. "They are only a half hour late, maybe they lost track of time."

Stopping, Tseng shot her an unamused look. "Remember who we are speaking about here."

"Oh, true." Sephiroth was the king of being on time, all the time. The man was never even a second late to the time he said he would be somewhere; being tardy was completely unacceptable.

"Any luck with the GPS?" Tseng asked in a tense voice. Reno shook his head, slapping the laptop like it would fix their problem. They had all moved up to Tseng's room, as they had to start work on more sensitive matters. "There is something interfering with them, I was able to back track in time and located them."

Moving over to the laptop, Tseng leaned over Reno's shoulder. Five glowing red dots were on the monitor, one dot was slightly to the left, three dots were all together a few feet away and the final dot was a few more feet to the right of them. Assessing the situation, Tseng muttered aloud, "They are too far away to be fighting, and they are pretty stationary." After a pause, he said. "Play it."

After Reno finished punching in a couple codes, the GPS recording resumed. The dots were stationary for a few minutes, all were moving just in a central location. Suddenly, four of the dots started to move merging together and head down for the fifth dot. Reaching the fifth dot, one of the four grouped dots moved up next to the fifth. It was in this layout that the dots stayed for another few moments before the fifth dot moved to the right and simply vanished. Blinking, Tseng reached over Reno and backed the GPS recording up. Hitting play once more, he watched as the dot simply disappeared off the screen, a second later one of the others dots, which had been hanging back, moved forward and also disappeared. Shortly after that the last three disappeared.

"Give me the location."

Typing in another command the map changed to show a satellite image of the area. "Hey, isn't that the old Shinra mansion?"

"Fuck!"

Everyone blinked and turned to look at Tseng, never once had they ever heard the man cuss. Ignoring the gaze of the others, Tseng grabbed his coat and was out the door at a dead sprint. He now knew exactly why the SOLDIERs GPS had vanished; they were heading down into the basement of the mansion. He needed to get there and fast. Sephiroth could not find what was hidden down there; their very lives depended on it!

…

"Whoa! Talk about horror house vibes."

Cloud and Zack stood in a room filled with old wooden coffins.

The others had wandered off, checking out another section of the basement. "You know, I'm starting to believe that vampire story."

Cloud nodded, his eyes roaming over the shiny, wooden surfaces. "Isn't it strange, the top floors of the mansion where covered in dust, but this whole area is spotless."

Looking around, Zack nodded, "Yeah, that does seem a little odd." Turning back, he moved over to the first coffin. "Do you think there is someone in these?"

Swallowing, Cloud knelt down next to Zack. "I really hope not."

"Yeah, probably wouldn't smell too good would they."

Shaking his head, Cloud looked down at the coffin. "I don't think there is."

"Well, only one way to find out." Grabbing hold of the lid of the coffin, Zack shoved it off.

"Empty." Cloud let out the breath, he had not realized he had been holding. Not put off by a lack of decaying corpse, Zack hopped over to the next one. Stopping, he looked over towards the middle of the group, there was a coffin there that looked different from the others. "I'll get to that one in a minute." Zack made quick work of the rest of the coffins as he made his way to the middle.

All, thankfully, had been empty.

Moving over to the middle coffin, he knelt down next to it; though when he was ready to rip the lid off, his hand froze half way to the lid.

"What is it?" Cloud moved over, First Tsurugi held tightly in his hand.

"I think I hear breathing."

Blinking, Cloud knelt down next to the coffin and pressed his ear against the wood. He shot up a second later. "You're right!"

Both visibly swallow. Zack pulled his sword off his back and motioned for Cloud to move away. Backing up a few steps, Cloud held First Tsurugi out in front of him.

Giving a silent nod with his sword at the ready, Zack pushed the top of the coffin off slightly.

"The hell?"

Moving closer, Cloud saw that inside the coffin was a very healthy looking human. Long, black hair was kept away from their face with thick crimson wraps, a thick crimson cloak hid the lower half of his face.

"Wow, for being dead, he looks pretty damn good. He's still got color in his cheeks." Zack said, looking up to Cloud for a moment.

A golden clawed hand suddenly lifted from the coffin, grabbed the edge of the lid and slid it back into place.

…

Having split off from the rest of the group, Sephiroth found himself walking among shelves and shelves of books. "A second library?" He muttered, curious as the separation. This one was by far smaller and, while the one up stairs had been filled with decaying books, these all looked to be in perfect condition. "Strange."

Running his fingers along the spines as he walked, he took in the many books lining the shelves. These were not traditional books; almost none of them were labeled on the spines. Walking along, he came to a small alcove, in its center was a desk with a high back chair. Papers and books littered the desk, almost like they had been left there in a rush.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved up to the desk reaching down he picked up a leather bound book. Frowning slightly at lack of a title he flipped it over to open it.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Head snapping to the side, Sephiroth dropped the book and raced out of the room. Hitting the table with a soft thump, the book fluttered opened, a piece of paper fluttering from its pages.

_Jenova_

_Project "S"_

_Sephiroth, born March 26 -_

…

Racing down the hall, Sephiroth felt his blood pounding in his ears. Those screams had belonged to Zack and Cloud; he never should have let them go off on their own. They might have been Firsts, but there was no telling what was down here. He had already encountered what could only be one of Hojo's experiments. While it had been easy for him to dispatch, it had been resilient and relied both on magic and physical attacks; only to transform half way through their fight to pure magic.

Skidding around a corner, Sephiroth felt something slam into him, sending him into the wall, before something hard crashed into his head.

Grabbing his head, he glared down at the red head pulling himself away.

"Have I ever said you have a hard head."

Holding onto his head which had slammed into Sephiroth's when they skidded into each other nodding, Genesis replied, "Constantly."

Oh, he was going to have a headache tonight. Pushing himself off the wall, Sephiroth ran off down the hall where he had seen Angeal burst through a door with his sword drawn. Swinging into the doorway, Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks, mere inches from slamming into Angeal's back. Unfortunately, he was not as lucky when as a certain redhead slammed head long into his back; sending him into Angeal.

Caught off guard, Angeal stumbled forward. However, he managed to hold his balance, as well as the two behind him. "I think we need to start training in the morning if we go on vacation."

Managing to push themselves up, the two higher Firsts looked around the room. Coffins littered the floor, many had their tops shoved off.

Groaning caught their attention, over the edge of the farthest open coffin they could see a familiar pair of black cargo pants and blue jeans sticking out. First Tsurugi and Zack's sword lay a few feet away. Rushing over, Angeal gently took Zack's arm and pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked while quickly checking over his student to make sure he was indeed alright.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Angeal." Zack replied shakily. Genesis pulled Cloud out of the coffin next, he had been under Zack.

"Ohh… Did anyone get the plate on that bus?" Cloud groaned as he reached back to grab his head.

"Don't move Cloud, you seem to have hit your head pretty hard." Moving behind him, Genesis set a hand gently on the back of his head, summoning up his Cure. He could see the blood starting to stain that beautiful, blond hair of his.

Sephiroth was walking around the room, looking for monsters or attackers.

"What happened?" Angeal asked, still checking his puppy over.

Instantly, both younger boys pointed to the coffin a few feet away. "Vampire!" They cried at the same time.

Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks, his Mako eyes turning to regard the coffin the boys were pointing to. "Vampire?" Sephiroth asked, his gaze shifting to Zack.

Zack nodded, since Cloud had his kept still by Genesis, "Yeah, we were checking the coffins, you know, to see if we can find any corpses and we heard breathing in that one. So we pushed it open and there was a guy in there. Well at least I think it's a guy; they looked pretty feminine to me."

"Zack, your rambling." Angeal interrupted him.

"The thing is alive! It reached up with this gold claw for a hand and pulled the cover back over itself!"

Slowly, Sephiroth moved back over towards them. His steps were silent and calculated, Masamune raised into a striking posture.

Recognizing what the man was doing, Angeal backed himself and Zack out of possible striking range of the massive sword. Genesis was still healing Cloud because you have to take it slow with head wounds. He kept his eyes on Sephiroth; he knew what to look for in body language if the sword was about to come swinging their way.

Moving to the side of the coffin, Sephiroth placed a foot silently on the side of the lid. He raised Masamune a little higher then he shoved as hard as he could with his foot, sending the lid flying across the room. He shifted to plunge Masamune into the coffin, only to find himself staring down three gun barrels.

Instinct kicking in, Sephiroth launched himself backwards just as a round went off. Landing several feet away, he reached up and felt warm liquid running down his cheek. Pulling his hand away, he saw it covered with a thin coating of blood. The bullet had just grazed his face!

Pushing that thought back, he raised his sword once more. His eyes swept the room for whatever had attacked him. The other SOLDIERs were on their feet beside him with their swords drawn; they were all looking in one direction. Following their gaze, he found his attacker.

The man stood on the other side of the room between unopened coffins, his long, ragged, red cloak blowing around him, almost as if it had a life of its own. The cloak covered the lower half of his face, however Sephiroth could see the bright, glowing, red eyes staring back at the group from behind black hair. A very deadly three barreled hand gun was currently leveled directly at him.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his voice was deep and scratchy from misuse, "What are you doing here?" He continued as his eyes narrowed regarding them.

"We could ask you the same thing. It's not often you find someone sleeping in a coffin in an abandoned mansion." Zack said, still holding his sword out in front of him.

The man did not move or lower his gun, "I am atoning for my sins."

"By sleeping?" Zack looked to Angeal, who shrugged just slightly. His eyes never left the man in front of them.

Taking a chance, Genesis stole a glance at his lover. He noticed the blood running into his silver hair and cheek. It was a superficial wound and would heal quickly with the Mako in his body. He had quite literally dodged the bullet on that one.

"Sephiroth, are you alright?" He asked, turning back to the figure across the room.

"I'm fine; it's just a graze. It will heal." Sephiroth replied shortly.

The figure in front of them turned to regard Sephiroth, his gun lowering slightly. "Sephiroth? Lucrecia's son."

Sephiroth blinked at this and responded, "My mother's name is Jenova."

The man slowly lowered his gun, his crimson eyes still regarding Sephiroth. "Even now they tarnish her memory by giving you a false name."

Sephiroth faltered at this, his eyes going wide. "How do you know who his mother is?" Angeal asked, also slowly lowering his weapon. Genesis, still cautious of the man in front of them, slowly moved around them to Sephiroth's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The man's eyes softened slightly before looking to Angeal and responding, "My name is Vincent Valentine, I was a member of the Department of Administrative Affairs."

"You were a Turk." Cloud said, recognizing the name the Turks used in public.

Vincent nodded, "I was assigned as protection to Professor Hojo and Professor Lucrecia Crescent."

"Turk Vincent Valentine, you were reported killed in action twenty one years ago." Everyone whipped around, hearing the familiar voice.

Panting hard, Tseng stood in the doorway, his pistol leveled at Vincent's chest.

"Tseng?"

Vincent raised his gun once more, seeing the new threat in the room; it was easy to recognize a Turk, even if the uniform color had changed.

Slowly moving into the room, Tseng kept his gun leveled on Vincent.

"Tseng, what's going on?" Sephiroth asked, his mind foggy. He shook his head and thought, 'I think Genesis hit me harder than I initially thought.'

Still staying trained on Vincent, Tseng knelt down and did a quick glance over of the General. Seeing the site of the blood had healed, he stood back up.

"Vincent Valentine was a legend during his time in the Turks, a master materia user and a master marksman. He was registered as killed in action twenty one years ago."

"Twenty one years ago? He does not look a day over twenty five." Zack said as he attached his sword back to his back. "Gotta share your secrets, man." Vincent slowly lowered his gun once more, though kept wary eyes on the Turk still with the drawn weapon.

"My secret is I am a monster."

Taken aback by that, the group looked him over; other than his strange attire he did not look like a monster.

Seeing Tseng was protecting them, Genesis lowered his sword and gently took Sephiroth's hand. "Seph?" He questioned quietly, Sephiroth looked over to him, a mixture of emotions flashing across his eyes.

"I'm alright; I should have figured Hojo was lying to me." Sephiroth said. He gave Genesis a shaky smile and turned back to Vincent. Reaching up, Genesis gently pushed some of his bangs back away from his face. He knew Sephiroth was always a little unstable when it came to his childhood and family. However, he looked over to Vincent, this might give Sephiroth the closure he needed without the lies and ridicule from his 'father'.

"Tell me how you survived." Tseng said, even if the SOLDIERs were no longer seeing this man as a threat he was not going to take a chance.

Vincent looked over at Sephiroth before turning his eyes back to Tseng, "I was a threat to Hojo, I did not agree with his current project and using the unborn to experiment on to create super soldiers. I approached him about what he was doing and how it was harming the mothers involved. He decided I was too big of a threat."

His clawed hand subconsciously came up to his chest, where to this day the massive scar still sat from the bullet that had mortally wounded him.

"I became his newest experiment. A human with the ability to take on demonic forms; a metamorphosis experiment." Vincent continued wryly.

"Hojo declared you dead in order to keep people from looking for you." Tseng remarked.

"Yeah, that sounds like something that old greasy bastard would do."

Vincent looked over to Zack, "Hojo is still alive?"

"Unfortunately." Several voices said at once. Zack and Cloud laughed a little behind their hands. It always amused them how this motley crew was always on the same wavelength. Even Sephiroth and Genesis cracked a smile at this.

Vincent's eyes narrowed upon hearing the doctor was still alive, "Will you be seeing him again."

"I have to, every few weeks." Sephiroth growled, he really would just love to decapitate the scientist. A plan was forming in Vincent's mind; now he could take his revenge for everything that monster had done.

Tseng knew that look all too well, the man was planning on committing murder; which Tseng was actually willing to turn a blind eye on. He hated Hojo with as much passion as the rest of those in the room did, he saw what he did to Sephiroth and it made his blood boil. If he could find a way to silently kill him without it coming back to him or Sephiroth he would have.

'Hm, this might be perfect. Who is going to believe a Turk declared dead twenty one years ago is back?' Tseng thought quickly, 'If it was a gunshot that killed him, the SOLDIERs would be the last on the suspect list since most of them had never even fired a gun in their life.'

Hearing growling, Tseng finally lowered his gun and turned looked at Zack.

"Was that your stomach, Zack?" Cloud asked with a laugh.

Zack flushed a pretty color and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Mm, I missed lunch. I'm hungry!"

"You also missed dinner, which is why I am down here."

"What? No way!"

Releasing Genesis, Sephiroth slowly moved up to Vincent. Those red eyes instantly pinned him in place when they locked with his.

"Vincent, would you please come back to the Inn with us?"

Vincent looked over the young boy, with his hair pulled up and bangs hanging down the way they were, he looked so much like his beloved Lucrecia. He could hear the silent request under his words, closing his eyes he slowly nodded.

Maybe, by telling her son the truth, he could start to atone for his sins.

…

Sephiroth pulled dejectedly at the cuffs around his wrist. He was currently handcuffed to the bed post, and not the fun kind of handcuffed.

"Tseng, if you're gonna handcuff me to the bed, at least give me Genesis so I can have some fun."

Genesis scoffed from his spot on the floor, also currently hand cuffed. Though he was attached to the small radiator in the room. Zack was handcuffed to the bedpost at the foot of the bed, opposite to Sephiroth. He was whimpering and giving Tseng huge Zack puppy eyes. Cloud was currently cuffed to the closet door, while Angeal cuffed to a light built into the wall.

"If I gave you Genesis, then this wouldn't be a punishment now would it."

"No, sir." The group mumbled.

"Well then, you five can just sit here in Time-Out for a while." Oh, he was having fun with this one; if they wanted to call him dad for the rest of the trip then he was going to treat them like naughty children.

Cloud started to giggle from his spot against the closet door. "Time-Out at age seventeen. Never saw that one coming."

Angeal chuckled from his spot standing next to the light. "I haven't been put in time out since I was six." He shook his head, still amused.

"Mom never put me in TimeOut; I would just bounce out and across the house." Zack rolled onto his stomach, smiling his normal bright smile.

"That sounds exactly like something you would do." Genesis had his eyes closed, but was smiling, "I was eight the last time I was put in time out. How about you, Seph?"

Opening his eyes, Sephiroth tugged on the cuffs again, "Two weeks ago." The group all looked over to him, so he continued, "This is Tseng's favorite form of punishment." He jerked at the cuffs, he could have very easily snapped them if he wanted, but he actually like this as much as he complained about it. Made him feel like he was just a normal person.

Hearing a door open, the group looked over to the bathroom door. Vincent walked out in only his black pants and shirt with a towel thrown over his head. The man had desperately needed a shower after sleeping for twenty one years. His head wrap and cloak lay across the chair on the other side of the room along with his gun, Cerberus.

Pulling the towel from his head, Vincent shook his long hair letting it fall back into its natural place. Cloud was watching the man, his eyes slowly widened upon seeing the man's full face for the first time. Quickly, he looked over to Genesis, who had his eyes closed. Cloud looked around rapidly before he spied a rock on the floor. Picking it up, he nailed Genesis in the side of the leg, he was trying to draw only Genesis' attention.

Feeling something hit his leg, Genesis opened his eyes and looked over to Cloud. He was about to demand why he had thrown something at him, when he caught Cloud's eyes flickering between Sephiroth and Vincent. Confused, he looked to Sephiroth and then Vincent as he turned around to speak with Tseng. Genesis' eyes shot open and almost seemed to bug out of his head. Quickly, he stretched out his foot and tapped lightly on the bed post, enough to catch Zack's attention, but not enough to catch the General's.

Zack sat up and looked to Genesis; this was common for them, if there was something to relay that they did not want someone else in the room to know. Seeing where Genesis eyes were flickering, he followed them. 'Oh, holy Gaia…' He looked over and saw that Angeal had seen the same thing.

Vincent was a black haired, red eyed version of Sephiroth.

…

Woo it's now 4:30 in the morning and this was a LONG ass chapter. Hehe, naughty little children got punished for lying to their daddy.

I'm sorry if Vincent is a little OC and I changed up the mansion. I have actually never made it that far in FFVII (I'm stuck bellow the golden saucer).

Remember, if you like the story, review! That lets me know if the story is still good, though I think I'm having more fun just writing this one, but still reviews are nice.

Next chapter, we hit the slopes people! We're gonna start leaving the depressing serious stuff behind and back to the light funny side.


	5. Chapter 5

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 5

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I can't believe he sent us to bed with no dinner!"

Zack pulled at the cuffs again, his eyes searching for the clock in Seph's room. Midnight, they had now been locked to the bed for 3 hours!

Tseng had moved all 4 to the bed locking them to the bedpost, Seph had been taken from the room as he had started to have a mini melt down finally and so it was now just Cloud, Genesis, Angeal and himself, Vincent had been given his own room just off the Turks.

"There is no hate, only joy for you are.." three bare feet shot across the bed shoving Genesis off the side of the bed. Chuckling Angeal shook his head laying it back down on the pillow, "Should have seen that one coming Gen." when Zack and Cloud didn't have food for a while they both became pretty pissy.

Sitting up Zack regarded the two left on the bed, his hands resting on his folded legs. "What the hell is the deal with that Vincent guy? He's a walking doppelganger of Sephiroth."

"I know it's strange, the two are almost identical, you don't think?" Cloud and Zack exchanged a look, "He did claim to be working as a Turk with Sephiroth's real mom, you don't think they?"

Angeal sat up slightly regarding the two younger boys; he knew this would come up soon. "It is a possibility; we don't know anything about the time Seph was conceived."

"Is there any way we can find out for sure?"

Sighing softly Angeal knew they were going to get into really deep shit for this, but it would be well worth it if they could put some of their friend's fears to rest and give him the peace of mind he needed.

"Gen."

"On it!" Gen popped up laying his arms on the bed a smug smile plastered on this face. "Hey, how did you get out of your cuffs?"

Genesis smile only got larger at that, "you haven't seen my arrest record have you." With that he jumped up and silently padded from the room.

"Arrest record?"

Cloud started to laugh; he had completely forgotten Genesis had this bad boy streak in him. "Genesis has a nasty habit of stealing Sephiroth's bike and driving 140 down the freeway… and getting caught."

"Bloody adrenalin junkie, how in the world does he get a hold of Seph's bike?" Sephiroth was ultra anal about his precious bike, none of them were allowed to even go near it let alone take it out for a joy ride.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift from the goddess. We seek it thus." Grabbing his pillow Zack started to pummel Cloud with it. "Don't you dare start that!" Laughing a full out hand cuffed pillow fight erupted.

Padding down the hall on bare feet Genesis stopped just outside Tseng's door. Thankfully if anyone came out they wouldn't think twice about the tall auburn haired man in a white t-shirt and red flannel sleep pants running around barefoot at midnight.

Moving up to the door he pressed an ear against it, from within he could make out two breathing patterns, one easily recognized as Sephiroth's deep easy breathing showing he was out cold. The second set was equally as deep showing that Tseng was also fast asleep. Taking a quick glance around he checked for the tell tale signs of camera's, not seeing any he gently tried the door.

The knob turned soundlessly the door opening silently, /Strange../ Tseng almost always locked the door. It was probably because Sephiroth was in the room, when the boy was still half asleep he would rather just bust the door down then wake up enough to turn the lock and had done so on many occasions.

Thankfully the hallway was just as dark as the room inside so no light would seep into the room; Turks were just as highly trained as SOLDIER and would wake up at something new in the room. This meant that Genesis was going to have to pull in on all his stealth training.

Slipping into the room as silently as possible he narrowed his eyes trying to hide their glow as much as possible, if Tseng woke up he would be able to tell it was him just by seeing his eyes. Making sure to avoid bags that were littering the floor, he moved quickly through the room his eyes searching for the laptop Tseng always had on him.

Spotting it sitting innocently on the small table in the room he smiled despite himself. Checking to make sure no wires were attached to the laptop or alarms he made quick work of snatching up the laptop. Turning to where the bed was he felt jealously start growing in his chest.

Sephiroth and Tseng lay asleep on top of the covers, Tseng fast asleep on his back with Seph curled up against his side head resting on his shoulder one of his long arms draped over Tseng's waist. Tseng in turn had one of his arms wrapped around Sephiroth's back his hand resting lazily against his hip. His other arm was laying across the arm that was draped over his stomach, the fingers gently wrapped around the bare arm.

They were still fully dressed showing they had fallen asleep on accident, though Sephiroth had stripped his sweatshirt off and was in just a black wife beater.

Gripping the laptop harder Genesis fought a growl down, he knew he wasn't the most comforting person in the world but he was still his lover Sephiroth should have been coming to him. Shaking his current thoughts from his head he silently moved from the room silently shutting the door behind him.

Quickly padding off to their room he slipped in shutting the door and locking it. "You get it?" turning he held up the laptop. "of course, how did you guys get out of your cuffs?" Zack and cloud were both sitting in the middle of the bed clearly cuff free with Angeal sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Rude came in about 3 minutes ago to unlock us, we told him you really had to shit and were in the bathroom."

"You told Rude I was in the bathroom taking a shit?" Genesis sounded absolutely appalled at that. "We couldn't tell him you broke out of your cuffs to sneak into Tseng's room to steal his laptop." Angeal chuckled standing up and set a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry Genesis, it's a natural function we all do it." Genesis was a very vain man and always tried to hide when he went to the bathroom.

"Yeah trust me Genesis we all know you go." Zack waved a hand in front of his nose. Genesis turned as red as his pants, "shut up I was sick that day." Moving over to the edge of the bed Cloud reached out and pulled the blushing man down onto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I think it's cute you try to hide it." Growling Genesis shoved Clouds head away. "Shut up."

"Alright, enough teaseing Genesis we only got a short window before Tseng wakes up and realize his laptop is gone."

Staying in Clouds arms Genesis pulled the lid up, almost instantly the screen clicked on, one thing nice is Tseng never shut his computer off. The Shinra logo flashed on the screen for a second before the little box for ID and password popped up.

"Alright, let's see if it's still the same as last time." Fingers flying across the keyboard Genesis hit enter. The screen flashed before an "Access Denied" flashed on the screen.

"Damn it, he changed it."

Reaching over Zack snatched the laptop from Genesis fingers and sat down his fingers flying across the key board at a rapid rate.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking."

"Hacking?"

Zack nodded happily grinning as he presented a now unlocked laptop. "Everyone's got to have a hobby."

Angeal frowned at his student. "There is a difference between a hobby and an illegal hobby." "Hush Angeal, his illegal activity came in handy." Genesis waved Angeal off already pulling up the program they would need. The reason they had stolen Tseng's laptop is he had full access to the Shinra database and his laptop was the only one that was not under any form of monitoring, perk of being the boss of the Turks.

"First off let's prove Mr. Vampire's story." Pulling up the main page for Shinra employee's he brought up the search option. "What was the name of the person he claims it Seph's mother?"

"Lucrecia, think Crescent is what Vincent said." Cloud said trying to remember exactly what the strange man in the coffin had said.

"Lucrecia is not a common name, if there are any in Shinra it will pull up." "Narrow it down to the science department, if nothing shows up there we can do a sweep of the whole data base." Zack said his arms thrown over Clouds shoulders his chin resting on Cloud's right shoulder. This was a normal position for them when they were just lounging about, Genesis and Zack might butt heads a lot but the whole group was extremely close to one another.

Typing in the name Genesis did as Zack said narrowing it down to the science department. It seemed like he had barely hit the enter key when the window flashed opening up a second with an ID card.

"Wow, guess that isn't a common name."

"She's beautiful." Cloud looked over the picture, showed a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a very gentle and caring looking face, looking her over he could see a lot of Sephiroth in her.

"He looks so much like her, they have the same nose and he got her lips."

Cloud looked over to her information, a huge red "M.I.A." was stamped across the information on her ID card.

"You don't think Hojo did something to her?" Zack shook his head looking at the screen, "that sounds exactly like something he would do."

"Genesis." Nodding Genesis shrunk that window down and brought up a second program, it took him a few minutes to get where he needed occasionally having to hold the laptop up so Zack could do his magic with passwords they needed.

Setting the laptop down on his lap Genesis laid his head back into the side of Clouds neck, he always did this when he was getting anxious. Feeling weight on his thigh he didn't even look up knowing it was Angeal. Reaching down he gently wrapped his fingers around his best friends hand, he knew this wasn't like he was looking up his birth records but Sephiroth was not only his lover but one of his best friends.

They were doing a DNA search; there was no way to narrow it down so they had to do a broad search based on one person. Because you needed a first and last name they were unable to search through Sephiroth resulting in them having to do the long search of going through Lucrecia.

It took for what felt like an eternity for the little hour glass to vanish. "Match" Flashed across the screen before switching to a new one. Up top showed Lucrecia's ID card bellow it Sephiroth's flashed onto the screen the words "DNA match: Parental"

"Vincent wasn't lying, thats really Sephiroth's real mom. Hojo has been lying to him all these years."

"That greasy son of a bitch." Zack growled, his hands fisting unconsciously into Genesis shirt. "Genesis turn the laptop this direction." Confused Genesis did as Angeal told him. Reaching into his jacket pocket Angeal pulled out his camera and turned it on. "We won't have access to this again, and we need proof." Making sure the picture wasn't going to be blurry Angeal snapped a couple pictures just to be safe.

"Got it,"

Turning the laptop back Genesis brought up a new search, with Tseng knowing that Vincent was a Turk they didn't have to look him up in the system, all former employee's were kept in the Data banks. Punching his name in they sat back once more.

This search seemed to take even longer, wondering if the computer froze Genesis wiggled his finger across the small mouse pad. The screen flashed "Match" two little icons appeared next to the word, clicking on the top one the ID card of a gruff looking man appeared above the ID card of a shorter haired Vincent.

"Grimoire Valentine, that must be his father." Reaching around Genesis Cloud clicked that screen off and went back to the original screen, his fingers starting to shake a little he clicked on the second link.

Instantly it brought up the familiar ID of the ex Turk, bellow it flashed the ever more familiar ID card of the Silver General. Beside it were the words "DNA Match: Parental"

"I don't believe it!" the four of them all stared at the small screen their minds all reeling. "Does anyone else find it strange that we just happened to discover Sephiroth's biological father here in Nibelheim?"

Zack started to bounce on the bed, reaching a hand up Genesis clapped it over Zack's mouth. "You say Jinkie's, we got a mystery on our hands I'm going to run you through with Masamune."

The boys all laughed at this as Zack deflated against clouds shoulder.

The sounds of the door knob turning ceased all laughter, Genesis quickly shut the laptop and shoved it in-between him and Cloud just as the door opened revealing Tseng, his black hair sticking up slightly showing he had just woken up.

Though his hair suggested he had just rolled out of bed, his eyes were very much so awake and were glaring at the four boys. As one they all swallowed nervously, Zack unwrapped himself from around Cloud and bounded over to the Turk. "What's up dad?"

Tseng glared down at Zack causing the first to shrink a little and move back out of the way. Moving into the room he shut the door instantly locking it. "We're in trouble.." cloud whispered his arms tightening a little around Genesis, all four of them could be kicked from SOLDIER for this.

Not saying a word Tseng came to stand between Genesis and Angeal, his black eyes looking like solid stone of onyx as he regarded Genesis. Silently he held out his hand, lowering his head Genesis reached behind him and pulled out the laptop.

He may have been SOLDIER but Tseng always managed to make him feel like a little child. Taking his laptop from Genesis he silently flipped it open and typed in his password. The screen flashed before showing what exactly the boys had been doing. Slowly Tseng's black eyes widened as they swept over what the boys had discovered.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and closed the laptop. He couldn't be mad at the boys; they were looking out for one of their own. Opening his eyes once more he regarded the four boys sitting on the bed.

"You will not reveal what you found to anyone, Sephiroth included is that understood?"

"How come? Wouldn't it be better for him to know?" Cloud asked disentangling himself from Genesis and moved to sit next to him.

"We will when the time is right, right now if we threw this on top of everything else it would destroy him. We need to speak with a certain Ex-Turk before hand, find out exactly how he came to be the biological father."

"Well that's obvious, come on Tseng you know that when two people love each other." A pillow nailed Zack full in the face sending him sprawling across the bed. Pulling his arm back Tseng tossed the pillow back to its proper place at the head of the bed. "Keep that up puppy and you'll be put on a leash the rest of this trip."

Grinning broadly Zack sat back up rubbing the back of his head.

Laying the laptop against his hip Tseng once more regarded the boys his eyes hard. "As I stated before, you will keep this information confidential until I deem it ready to be released. That's an order."

"Yes sir." The boys all echoed SOLDIER mode clicking in on all of them.

Nodding Tseng left the room; closing the door silently he couldn't help the smile and a small little fist pump. He honestly wanted to go run down and tell Sephiroth right now that Hojo was not his father, he would have to hold onto this information for now Sephiroth was not taking this well and would have to be watched for a while.

Sighing softly he reached up and pulled some of his long hair forward regarding it. "Not gray yet.. I will be by the end of this vacation at this rate." Releasing his hair he headed back to his room.

Slowly Red eyes revealed themselves from the dark shadows of the hallway. /Lucrecia..why didn't you ever tell me./

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"BONZAI!"

Cloud squeaked loudly as a massive weight suddenly landed on him. Sitting up he was met with glowing green eyes. "Sephiroth?"

Pushing himself up into a sitting position Sephiroth smiled taking another drink of his energy drink. Tseng had revealed this morning that he had been fucking with Sephiroth as pay back for the golden saucer and still had a ton of his drink's left. Starting to bounce much like Zack did he reached out and pulled on clouds hand. "Come on, up! We're going to hit the hills today."

Allowing himself to be pulled up into a sitting position Cloud rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He took notice that Genesis was missing though he could hear the water running in the bathroom showing where the red head was.

"How many of those have you had already Sephiroth?"

Looking to the drink in his hand Sephiroth started to count on his fingers. "11 including this one."

Oh lord, Sephiroth was on a sugar high.

"Are you doing okay?" he was concerned for his lover that was a blow last night. Slowly Sephiroth lowered his drink his fingers absently playing with the tab.

"It's hard to wrap my mind around, but I'm doing alright. Tseng and I spoke a lot last night and I'm actually kind of glad, I know now that there are people out there willing to tell me the truth, not the lies I know Hojo has been feeding me since I was young."

Taking a swig of his drink he smiled again, "it's actually a large weight off my shoulders." He was just about to take another drink when two hands wrapped themselves along his throat the fingers gently pulling his head back.

Tilting his head back he melted as warm lips captured his with a gentleness of a fluttering butterfly. Genesis could be brutal most the time but he could have the lightest touch when it mattered. "I'm glad to hear you are doing alright." Releasing his face Genesis moved over to get dressed. "Did I hear right that we are hitting the slopes today?"

"Yep, Tseng says dress warm cause we'll be out there probably most the day."

Pushing himself out of bed Cloud headed for the shower.

"Cloud." Stopping at the door he looked back.

"You steal my shampoo again you're going to be my next training dummy."

Laughing Cloud stuck his tongue out at Sephiroth before racing into the bathroom room locking the door behind him.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nearly an hour later found the group clambering out of the black van onto hard packed snow and ice that was the parking lot.

Stepping from the van Sephiroth looked around, as it had been the whole week his hair was pulled up into a pony tail at the back of his head, he was already wearing his sun glasses. He looked around seeing all the cars in the parking lot, "I thought you said this was a smaller run." There were hundreds of cars out here and people milling about heading for the lodge and hills.

"I said it was smaller and more out of the way then Icicle Inn." Smiling Cloud moved back towards the second van where all their boards were. Reno and Rude were already out unloading them, pulling the first one out Reno looked over the design. Was a simple black board with a silver fenrir in the center on the bottom of the board. "Yo, who's got the creepy looking wolf?"

"It's a fenrir, and it's not creepy." Cloud grabbed his board and stalked off muttering about dead Turks insulting his board. Rude rolled his eyes under his glasses and pulled a long board out of the back; this one has a skeleton dressed in Wutai battle armor riding a horse that was turning into a skeleton. It was all done in shades of sepia giving it an ancient look.

"Boss is this yours?" he asked Tseng. Moving over to the van Tseng shook his head. "No that is Sephiroth's." looking at the board once more he leaned it up against the side of the van. "Nice board."

Reaching in Tseng pulled out his board today was a day when they were all allowed to relax and have fun and you really think he was going to miss out on the chance to show the general up? Oh hell no! it was time to show these super enhanced SOLDIER that skill could beat out their power and speed. He might have been the oldest of the bunch at 30 but he could still whip these youngins.

Pulling out the next board Reno didn't even have to ask whose it was as he caught the black and red script along the bottom of the white board. What else would Genesis have on his board but LOVELESS. Setting it next to Sephiroth's he pulled out a pair of skies. "Who's got the grandpa skies?"

"Those are mine." Angeal gently took them from Reno not even going to comment about the grandpa part.

"Seriously Angeal?" Zack grabbed his board out of the back before the Turks could. "I learned on skies, I prefer them to snowboards." Rolling his eyes under his glasses Zack scoffed heading over to where Cloud was standing. "if I didn't know your real age I would say you were a lot older than 23."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment!"

Making sure the vans were securely locked Tseng moved over to the last of their motley crew. Vincent looked so out of place with his long red cloak and metal gloved hand. It was weird looking at the man now knowing he was Sephiroth's biological father. He could now see what the boys had seen last night; they were really close in appearance sharing the same narrow almond shaped eyes and cheek structure, even their body structure was similar both tall and thinner being speed fighters.

"What are you going to do while we are here?" Vincent turned to regard the Turk, "I will be around." He had come so that he could observe Sephiroth, what he had heard last night had shocked him to the very core. It also awoke in him a new anger for Hojo, that had been his child that had been turned into a science project.

Tseng nodded and headed over to where the group was standing waiting for them. Cissnei had somehow managed to buy a video camera off one of the villagers and was currently filming the group. Sephiroth was currently flicking the camera off with a pocky sticking out of his mouth.

"Do you all have your lift tickets and PHS?"

"Yes dad." Came five different replies, groaning loudly ignoring the laughter behind him Tseng stalked up the small hill to the lodge. He was going to really enjoy beating them into the powder.

Reaching the top of the hill by the lodge, the large group all sat down in the snow working on their bindings. Sephiroth was bent over fighting with a particularly stubborn one when he saw a couple boards appear in front of him.

"Hey beautiful, never seen you up here before, first time?"

Sephiroth's fingers froze and a faint blush crept up his cheeks, did they seriously think he was a girl? To his left he could hear the others snickering behind their hands. Slowly he lifted his head up to see who was stupid enough to actually think he was a girl.

Two teenage males stood in front of him, seemed they were board bums if the amount of lift tickets hanging off their jackets was anything to go by. Glancing at his companions from the side of his glasses he decided to have some fun with this.

Tilting his head to the side he gave them a sexy smile. "I am actually, think you can show me the ropes?" he didn't even try and hide his soft baritone voice. The guy that had originally talked to him stepped back his eyes going wide. "You're a dude? Oh god I'm sorry." He looked over seeing the guys companions were all dying on the snow they were laughing so hard, one of them an obvious girl by her pink snow jacket and long hair held a video camera getting it all.

"What, am I no longer beautiful because I was born a male?" Sephiroth managed to make his voice sound hurt.

This sent the group off again, the two borders slowly moved away from the group, the second one looked towards Cissnei. Seeing this she wiggled her finger at him, "Don't even think about it, I only date guys in black business suits and that can shoot a gil out of the air."

Reno chuckled and stood up on his board. "I'm gonna go hit the runs yo, let me know if Sephiroth kills these idiots I wanna see the video." Hopping on his board he started to take off towards one of the two chair lifts. Rude pushed himself up and quickly followed, you never saw one without the other.

"Wait, Sephiroth… General Sephiroth?" the two boys looked down to the silvered haired man who returned them with a blank look behind his glasses a single brow raised.

"How many other silver haired men are out there named Sephiroth." Genesis said sliding easily towards them and came to stop in front Seph. Reaching out he offered Sephiroth his hand up, smiling Sephiroth took his hand and pulled himself up.

"Have I ever told you you're a smart ass Genesis?"

"On occasion."

Smirking he turned back to the two guys seeing they were just standing there shell shocked. "Come on, I'll race you to the other chairs."

"You're on."

"Hey don't leave us." Zack pushed himself up on his board Cloud following a second behind him. "Think you two can keep up with us?" Genesis asked with a smug look on his face. Zack waved him off, "last I checked I was a First just like you. See you at the bottom!" hoping on his board Zack started to take off down a large hill that lead to the second chair lift. Waving Cloud blew his two lovers a kiss before disappearing over the hill. He had grown up on these hills and knew them all like the back of his hand.

"Did we just get left behind by two teenagers?"

"Oh it's on." Getting his momentum going Sephiroth shot over the hill Genesis right behind him. The two started to weave around the slower borders not really needing to slam into them, weaving around a slow moving woman Sephiroth saw a black blur shoot past him and Genesis. Blinking he saw the figure now easily recognizable as Tseng turn back slightly on his board flipping them the bird. Turning back around he hunkered down gaining even more speed shooting around people with the skill of a First and quickly over shot both Cloud and Zack.

He just got showed up by a bloody Turk!

Oh now it was really on, on like donkey kong.

Reaching the base of the hills by the chairs Cloud slid to a stop having easily beaten Zack down. Pushing himself over to where Tseng stood waiting for them he smiled brightly. "That was amazing! I didn't even see you until you were already 20 yards away."

Tseng smirked pushing his hair back behind his ear, "We got some good runs up in Wutai, I used to go up there all the time when I was younger before I moved to Midgar. After that I would come up to Icicle inn all the time."

"Holy shit Tseng, you're a flippen speed demon on that thing." Zack slid to a stop beside them, seconds later Sephiroth and Genesis slid in.

"All I saw was this black blur fly past flipping us the bird."

Tseng chuckled unhooking one of his feet from the board so he could get in line for the chairs. Looking up he smirked his eyes screaming a challenge knowing Genesis and Sephiroth would not back down from a challenge.

As expected the two grinned back, the challenge was on.

Angeal slowly slid in behind them. "Was that you I saw shoot past everyone?" he asked Tseng. "Yeah that was him." Zack shook his head, hearing giggling he looked over seeing Cissnei over by the line for the chairs. "When did you get down here?"

"You didn't see her Zack? She was only a few feet behind Tseng recording it all." Cloud said, he had seen her shoot past him camera in hand just a few short feet behind Tseng.

"What really?" she nodded giggling, "What you think we Turks just sit around the office all day? Tseng takes us out all the time when we do a good job."

"Shit I wanna be a Turk! This stingy bastard barely lets us have a day off a month OW!" Zack grabbed his head; a large bump was already forming where Angeal's pole had smacked him. "Thanks Angeal." Sephiroth said sliding past them towards the lifts. Chuckling Cloud patted his arm in sympathy before heading off after the others.

"Angeal!" Zack whined giving his mentor huge puppy eyes. Not even looking at him Angeal pushed himself off towards the rest of their group. Huffing and pouting Zack followed, he was going to show them all.

The line for the chair was long and Sephiroth did not like the looks he was getting. People were turning around and looked at them; he and Genesis in particular, even with the glasses on the two were very easily recognizable by the mass.

Genesis gently tugged on the end of his hair. "It's alright Seph." He said softly enough only those with Mako enhanced hearing would hear.

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds."

"LOVELESS, act 2." Sephiroth smiled turned to look at his lover. "You do remember."

Chuckling he turned back and pushed himself forward as the line moved forward. "How can I not when you've beaten it into my head."

"I think Cloud is the only one that actually can stand hearing it." Rolling his eyes Genesis shot his foot back shoving it into Zack's board sending him onto his ass.

"Dad! Genesis is picking on me!"

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose under his own glasses but couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing Tseng wasn't going to do anything Zack reached forward and grabbed the front of Genesis board and pulled back hard.

Squeaking in shock Genesis face planted in the soft snow off the side of the line. Pushing himself onto his elbow he turned back glaring at Zack, his glasses still stuck in the snow where he had face planted. Sephiroth started to laugh feeling better even though they were now receiving even more looks and a few PHS had come out snapping pictures of them. "Oh you think that's funny Sephiroth." Reaching out Genesis grabbed his leg and pulled hard. Not expecting this Sephiroth fell onto his ass, he sat up blinking a couple times before lying back on the snow and burst out laughing.

Laughing Tseng moved over to them. "Now children play nice, or there will be a time out for each of you again." Reaching down he helped both Genesis and Sephiroth back onto their feet. Cloud was helping to pull the still laughing Zack up.

The people around them were all laughing as well, most of them had never seen the silver general and crimson commander other then posters and their websites.

Reaching down Genesis grabbed his glasses and stuck them in his pocket. "It's not bad out here, I can actually see pretty well."

"Really?" Cloud pulled his off and looked around his bright glowing blue eyes sweeping across the landscape. "Genesis is right; it's over cast enough it doesn't hurt." Sephiroth pulled his off, his vision was the most sensitive of the group, but they were right it was actually nice out.

"Good these hinder my vision."

"Give them to Cissnei since she isn't going to be doing any wild racing. Shinra does not have an unlimited supply of them."

"Could have fooled us with how fast Sephiroth goes through them."

Collecting the glasses from everyone Sephiroth completely unhooked from his board and walked over to where Cissnei was still standing. She was towards the front of the line but standing off to the side waiting for them. Most of the crowed parted for him most of them realizing exactly who he was, some people that weren't paying attention he had to maneuver around.

Reaching Cissnei she turned presenting the small backpack she was carrying to him. "You're not going to set that camera down for anything are you?" She shook her head giggling, "You guys give to many great filming opportunities, I want to make sure to capture it all." Shaking his head he started storing the glasses in special hard cases and placing them deep in the back pack. Feeling something cold and metal he smiled grabbing a hold of the energy drink.

"Put it back Sephiroth."

Eeping silently Sephiroth looked back into the crowed seeing Tseng was looking right at him, along with every other eye in the lineup.

Still holding the camera Cissnei reached up and plucked the can from his hand and dropped it back in the bag zipping it up easily with one hand. "You need to save those for the drives back to the Inn, besides you haven't eaten yet today, even you can't live off just sugar."

Huffing Sephiroth resisted the urge to pout and turned back heading back to his board which blissfully was closer to the front of the lineup.

Pulling a bag from his pocket Cloud held it out, it was a bag of his mother's homemade cookies. He had found them waiting for him at the counter of the inn where she had left for him that morning. Catching sight of them Sephiroth all but ran over and snagged them from Cloud's hand.

"Hey are those your moms?" Zack asked looking at the bag. "Yeah, she left them at the counter for me this morning." Reaching into his pocket he produced another bag and held it out for the others, he knew Sephiroth would steal a bag to himself so had packed two.

Sephiroth was happily munching on them at the front of the group not caring at the moment that people were snapping photographs, he had sugar and that was all that mattered.

Reaching the front of the line finally they looked at how many were getting on per seat. "it's only three per seat."

"I'll take these two youngins" Angeal said putting a hand on Cloud and Zack's shoulder. "I'll go up in front of you all." Cissnei held up the camera, "so I can get it all." She smiled brightly and moved up to get ready for her chair. Watching her get swept up easily Tseng, Geneses and Sephiroth moved into position, the chair hit the back of their legs a second later causing them all to sit down. The chair bounced slightly before starting its slow climb up. This was a run heading up for the higher hills and so would take longer.

Swallowing Tseng gripped onto the metal pole in a death grip, he always hated these things. If he was in a safety harness or a helicopter he could deal with heights easily but suspended in a rickety metal chair with nothing to hold onto but a pole. Closing his eyes he laid it against the pole not caring that it was extremely cold.

"What's up with Tseng?" Genesis asked seeing the man was pale. "He's afraid of heights." Reaching behind Genesis Sephiroth gently rubbed Tseng's back.

"You're afraid of heights but yet you're a Turk?" smiling shakily he nodded still keeping his eyes closed. "Didn't realize when I was recruited in the hospital that I would be having to deal with heights all the time. It wasn't nearly as bad till I took a flying leap off the 97th story of the Shinra building."

"A flying leap off the 97th's floor, what were you doing in our rooms?" Angeal was watching them being in the chair directly behind them with Cloud and Zack. Slowly Tseng opened his eyes and turned enough so he could look back. He actually felt a little better feeling metal surrounding his side and back, he kept his board hook on top of his foot to keep it from hitting the others.

"This was when this one was 7." He jabbed his head at Sephiroth, "Your floor was just a construction zone at the time. It was actually my first day as a Turk, we got a call saying that a 'kitten' had gone missing." Sephiroth flushed, he still couldn't believe that was the Turks call sign for him. Genesis shot him a look being the first time he had ever heard that. "kitten?" he asked quietly the Turks call sign didn't need to be heard by everyone around them, though he didn't think anyone behind Angeal could hear them. Sephiroth pointed to his eyes as if saying that was the reason.

"And?" Zack asked, he had never heard this before. Tseng really didn't tell many personal stories, especially ones where he was young.

"This one decided that after crashing a Shinra helicopter he was going to try doing what other kids do and sneak into their room through their window. What he seemed to have forgotten is that his room was currently on what, the 85th floor."

Sephiroth nodded flushing a brilliant crimson, "I get up to the helipad and find a rope running off the building and him 3 floors down hanging on for dear life."

"Did you seriously try to repel down the side of Shinra when you were 7?" Sephiroth had his head in his hands but nodded, his face was burning. That was not one of his smartest ideas and it embarrassed the hell out of him when it was retold.

"Long story short I raced down to the floor, fixed myself a make shift safety harness from a tie down from the helipad and busted through the window right next to him. He had been out there for a while already and it wasn't the nicest day so when he reached out for me he lost grip. Nerveless to say I took a flying leap out of the Shinra building."

"Obviously since he's sitting here you caught him."

Tseng smiled seeing they were getting closer to higher ground. "Yeah, I don't remember much after that." He absently rubbed his left arm, Cloud noticed this. "Is that where you got those scars?" he asked.

Tseng looked to his arm noticing he was touching it. Turning back he nodded. "Yes, when I leapt out my arm caught some shards of glass. Lost a lot of blood why I don't remember much once we got pulled back into the building by Veld and the other Turks."

Watching Cissnei sliding off the chair onto the small ramp which was the landing he shifted himself once more unhooking his foot from under the board. Feeling solid ground under him once more he stood up and allowed the chair to push him away onto the landing for the runs. These were all double black diamond runs, the perfect challenge for them.

Moving over to a run she stopped feeling a hand on his arm. Looking behind him he was met with green eyes. "I never said how thankful I was for what you did that day."

Smiling softly he waived it off moving to the top of the run. "Don't worry about it, I know you were. Now." He smirked that challenging light back in his eyes. "You ready to get your ass kicked again."

Sephiroth smirked darkly and moved to stand right next to him his feet already hooked back into the board. Genesis appeared at his elbow that same challenging light in his eyes, "let's see if you two can keep up."

"ohh hold on let me get down the run a little so I can catch this." Cissnei took off down the run taking it as easily as a seasoned pro. A group was building up behind the group all watching to see what was going on with the great Silver General.

Zack seeing this smirked and stepped out of his board moving up behind the three. "The race of a lifetime people!" he called out taking on an almost announcer type voice.

"The great silver general vs the crimson commander vs the head of the Turks! Who will win? This is a race to claim the best! Oh! We got a last minute competitor, the newest SOLDIER first class."

Cloud appeared on Tseng's other side smiling brightly. "Can't let you have all the fun."

Looking over them Zack saw Cissnei was in position. "On my mark.. Ready… set.. GO!" instantly all four shot off down the hill. Tseng shot into an early lead, his body knelt down and weight shifted to allow him to gain the max amount of speed.

Seeing Tseng shoot past him again Sephiroth copied his stance the speed under his board picking up, there was no way he was going to let Tseng beat him again! Getting ready to hit the first corner he noticed Tseng had to slow down, his board not as responsive to corners. It was a pure speed board! Seeing his advantage he shifted his weight ready to over throw him in the corners.

He had just started to shift his weight when a black and yellow blur shot past him and rocketed around the corner like a bat out of hell.

Cloud was almost lying on the ground as he shot around the corner. He straightened back up, his speed picking up once more; rocketing past Tseng he shot around a second corner and vanished into the tree line. He had grown up on these runs he knew every short cut there was to them.

Busting out of the tree's he hit the main run once more never once breaking that break neck speed, he had shaved off about half a mile with that short cut, this run was a lot of switch backs.

"Do you see Cloud anymore?" shooting around another corner Sephiroth took a quick glance around, they had caught up to Tseng who was slower in the corners. "No!" Cloud was nowhere to be seen, there was no way that little blond could have shot past the corners that fast. Genesis was only a foot off to his left and gaining on him. "Do you think he went off into the tree line?"

Shooting around a corner he caught sight of that trade mark spiky blond hair already half way down the run. "How in Gaia's name did he get down there?"

"You're loosing concentration Seph!" Genesis shot past him rocketing around a tight corner. "Oh I don't think so!" rocketing around the final corner they hit the open expanse that led to the lower runs. You could make out jumps scattered all along the hill and little side hills for tricks.

Hitting the straight stretches Tseng had once more regained his incredible lead, aiming for a jump he shot off performing a perfect Misty flip* landing easily he turned back slightly seeing the huge eyes of the two first's smirking he shot off down the hill ready to really show off.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Reaching the bottom of the run Cloud skidded to a stop, pulling his feet from the bindings he looked back up the hill. He could make out Tseng Seph and Genesis still coming down; he had totally left them in his dust.

"Hey dude, that was some sick air you were getting." A couple borders came up to him. "We thought for sure you were going to biff on a couple of those jumps, so much air and so fast but you landed them like a pro."

The man talking to him walked up dragging his hand across his chest. Recognizing the international border hand shake mimicked grabbing his hand they pulled each other together bumping their arms into each other's chest. Stepping back he smiled picking his board up, "I grew up on these hills, nothing else to do in Nibelheim but board."

"Hey you want to come run with us; we're gonna go hit the backside of the mountain." Shaking his head Cloud stuck his board into the snow and leaned up against it. "Would love to, but I'm here with my friends and I don't wanna abandon them. I think my bosses would have a shit fit if I ditched him."

"You're here with your boss?" one of the guys asked, nodding Cloud looked over seeing Tseng reaching the last few jumps of the run. "Yeah, they may be my bosses but they are also my best friends."

"Alright dude, have fun." The group waived and headed off towards the lifts.

"Cloud?"

Blinking Cloud turned slightly hearing a female voice he didn't recognize calling out to him. A woman with long brown hair in a blue jacket ran up to him. "It really is you!" she threw her arms around him holding him tightly.

"Tifa?"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: you guys would not believe how much I have changed this chapter over the past few hours, I just keep hitting road block after road block and finally just said fuck it and left it here. I hope you all enjoy this, I gotta figure out what the hell I'm gonna do next, think I got a general idea and it's going to involve a jealous kitten.

The move Tseng does is a known Snowboarding move.

Misty flip: A forward-flipping backside spin performed on a straight jump. Similar in rotation to a McTwist, this maneuver is typically performed as a 540° rotation.

So like always please review! I love them.. oh and for my watchers, in a few weeks there should be an official picture of the 5 boys on their vacation done by the lovely Archi. I'll post a link when it's done.

If anyone wants to know what look I gave Vincent in the last chapter (without the cloak and stuff is here.. remember copy and paste and remove the spaces

http: / arigatomina. Com/ downloads/ djs/ ff7/ bring/ 013. Jpg or http: / arigatomina. Com/ downloads/ djs/ ff7/ endor/

they are doujinshi scans from a funny as hell Vin x cid doujinshi, yes cid is in a chocobo suit in the last one.


	6. Chapter 6

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 6: general and a Turk 2

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Shutting the cupboard with a small snap Tseng let his head rest against it. "I'm done.. no more." His half fingered gloved hand rested on the small knob for the cupboard. He clenched his eyes tightly as the pain in his heart came back causing the muscles in his chest to constrict.

"She was a whore anyway Tseng, you deserve so much better than her." Opening his eyes Tseng looked back to the small table situated just off his kitchen. Having risen to the rank of second in command of the Turks he had been moved from his small apartment in sector 3 to a larger apartment in sector 8 closer to the Shinra building. He didn't want to live in the building it's self, he like the idea of privacy.

Smiling despite the pain in his chest Tseng moved over to the small ten year old that was currently sitting at the table. Setting a bowl down in front of him Tseng sat down with his own next to the young SOLDIER.

"She was, wasn't she?" He smiled sadly before taking a bite of his cereal. Mako green eyes watched him silently from the side.

"Do you want me to go kill her? I will."

Chuckling softly Tseng shut his eyes willing the tears back again, he couldn't afford to break down again he had to be at the Shinra building in an hour. "As nice as that sounds I would rather find the ass hole she is sleeping with and beat the shit out of him myself." Sephiroth growled sitting back down in his seat but his eyes kept flickering to the SOLDIER issued sword propped up against the wall, he was still only a third class though was close to promotion if the talk among the higher ups was fact.

"Give me a name and I'll drag him here by his nut sack! No one hurts my niisan!"

Grabbing his spoon Sephiroth looked down at the cereal in front of him a little brow raised in question. "Sorry, that's all I have right now. Jillian like really sweet stuff and I haven't gone out and bought normal food." He smiled bitterly but went back to his food.

Poking at the brightly colored little fluffy things he looked back to Tseng. "What sweet?" Spoon sticking out of his mouth Tseng looked to the little boy confused. Swallowing his food he looked down at the bowl. "Sugar, are you telling me you have never had it before?" Sephiroth shook his little head, picking out one of the marshmallows he popped it into his mouth. Almost instantly his eyes seemed to light up and he picked up his spoon and started digging in.

"I can't believe you have never had sugar before. Have you ever had chocolate?" Tseng blinked seeing the bowl was already empty, that boy could pack it away fast.

"What's chocolate?" well that answered that question. Setting his spoon down he stood up and moved out of the kitchen. Curiosity getting the better of him Sephiroth jumped off his chair and moved after the man he had attached himself to viewing him as an older brother.

Reaching Tseng's bedroom he couldn't help but frown seeing the normally spotless room absolutely trashed. Glass littered the floor from shattered picture frames and broken bottles, several empty bottles of alcohol sat on the night stand and around the low bed. Drawers were pulled out and clothes were thrown all over the place.

Tseng had been on a 3 days forced leave of absence after turning up to the Turks office looking like hell and drunk off his ass. Sephiroth had been just coming out of a combat training VR when he had seen Tseng being escorted out by Rude, he was slurring badly and slinging insults at everything that moved. He had looked like hell, you almost never saw him out of control. They all knew what happened for him to end up like this, why he hadn't been disciplined or fired. This was the first time Sephiroth had seen him since that day, he didn't think anything was wrong anymore, but looking around the room told him differently.

Moving to the closet Tseng stood up on tiptoes reaching towards the very back of the top shelf. Tseng was not a short man so was interesting to see the tall Turk having to actually reach for something. Grabbing onto a small box Tseng pulled it down and moved over to the bed and sat down in the center of it.

Crawling across the bed Sephiroth made sure to watch the buckles on his third class uniform so it wouldn't snag the expensive sheets. He plopped himself down directly in front of Tseng staring curiously down at the box in his hands. It was just a plain shoe box, reaching out he curiously lifted the lid; surely he had not come back just to grab a pair of shoes.

Tseng allowed Sephiroth to pull the box off, ever since that day he had saved his life Sephiroth had become a constant sight around the Turk. Tseng didn't mind though, he didn't feel quiet as alone in Midgar as he did when he was a Cadet in the brand new SOLDIER program. After having first hand witnessing some of the torture Sephiroth was forced to endure at the hands of the man that claimed to be his father he felt the need to protect the child as best he could.

Looking into the box Sephiroth blinked seeing odds and ends in there, reaching in he picked up a small photograph it was worn and had huge creases in it but he could clearly see a much younger Tseng and a small little girl sitting on his lap.

"Your imouto?" he asked, Tseng had mentioned her a few times over the three years they had known each other. Looking down at the picture Tseng nodded, "She should be about your age now," his eyes softened sadly. He had tried to contact his family once since he left Wutai. His father had heard his voice over the phone once and slammed it down on the receiver. After that they had never answered the phone again if it was coming from out side Wutai.

"She looks like you, though she is missing the target on her forehead." Reaching up Tseng flicked Sephiroth's forehead casing the other boy to laugh and go back to the box. Sephiroth had always called the birthmark on his forehead a target for snipers; he had even woken up one morning to find it colored over with red marker. Sephiroth claimed it was to freak the rest of the Turks out to think it was a laser dot from an assassin.

Unfortunately for Tseng Sephiroth had done it in permanent marker so he had a red dot on his forehead for the next week until it finally washed off.

Reaching into the box Sephiroth pulled a small bar wrapped in foil. Tilting his head to the side Sephiroth examined it turning it this way and that in his hand.

"Here," gently taking the bar he peeled off the wrapper and broke off a piece. "This is a rare chocolate from Wutai, I only managed to get a single bar before I left. I was going to save it for a special occasion..but I think we both need a little pick me up." He smiled holding it out.

Cautiously Sephiroth took it looking it over. Seeing Tseng break off another piece and bite off a small part he copied. The minute it hit his tastes buds he melted into the bed, never before had he ever tasted anything so good in his young life.

Tseng chuckled seeing the boy melt into the bed still taking small bites of the chunk of chocolate. Laying down on the bed next to him he just stared up at the ceiling his black eyes saddening once more feeling the pressure building up behind them he quickly closed them, a shuttering breath left his mouth. Quickly he put both hands over his face feeling another melt down coming on.

That fucking bitch, he had given her everything including his heart. He found out to late she was a plate chaser, a girl from the slums that attached herself to a man from the plate in order to make her way up into the paradise of the plates above.

His fellow Turks has seen this in her well before he ever did and had been monitoring her, they all cared for Tseng and didn't want to see him hurt. When they had caught her cheating they had informed him and that confrontation had not been pretty, she hadn't realized he was a Turk, just knew that he worked for Shinra. She completely blew him off and said that she no longer loved him and was leaving for a richer man that didn't work all day and was a higher station in Shinra.

Feeling a gentle hand on his arm he took in another shuttering breath and quickly wiped his eyes. Pulling his hands back he looked over to the small form next to him, those bright mako green eyes were filled with worry but also deep in them a burning rage. Smiling softly he set a hand on top of the little one.

"I'll be fine otouto, your right she is just a whore." Patting the hand he sat up and looked over to his smashed bedside clock. Rubbing his head he looked around the room. "I got a lot of cleaning to do tonight when I get home."

"I don't have class tomorrow, I'll help you."

Looking back he raised a single black brow. "you..clean?" Sephiroth huffed at this and stood up off the bed sauntering out of the room nose up in the air. "I do when I want to." He waived the rest of the chocolate bar in his hand. Blinking Tseng looked down to where the chocolate had been, "you little thief." Pushing himself off the bed he raced out after Sephiroth.

"Did I say you could have the whole thing?" he watched Sephiroth grab his sword and bag and race out the front door. Shaking his head he grabbed his jacket from its hook and laptop from its spot next to the door. Grabbing a hair band from the small dish he kept them in by the front door he turned back to look into the apartment. '_Fuck that damn bitch; she can go rot in a mako reactor_.' Switching the light off he gently shut the door with a soft click.

Moving down the stairs to the locked garages he smiled seeing Sephiroth waiting patiently by the passenger door to a black car with heavily tinted windows and red and white Shinra plates. Hitting the button to unlock the doors he moved into the driver's seat. He couldn't complain about corporate cars, these were the best in the city. Shutting the door he looked over to see Sephiroth already buckled in his sheathed sword resting between his legs bag thrown on the floor.

Starting the car up he looked down at the little dash seeing the time. "hmm.. not good, we're do at Shinra in 10 minutes, and it's a 15 minute drive." Looking over he saw the smirk crossing Sephiroth's face.

"I say 6 this time."

Chuckling he pulled the car out and up through the underground garage door. One thing nice was they were only about a minute from the highway entrance.

Hitting the high way they could make out the huge Shinra building in front of them. "Ready?" Sephiroth nodded happily. "Punch it!"

Grabbing hold of the shifter Tseng slammed his foot into the accelerator. The powerful engine roared to life as all 8 valves flew open. Sephiroth felt the familiar push of being shoved back into the plush leather seat.

Power shifting through the gears Sephiroth watched as their speed rapidly climbed past 110. Tseng weaved in and out of traffic with expert ease thankfully at this time of the morning there weren't many people out yet.

They flew past a couple security forces on the side of the road. None of them moved being so used to seeing the black Shinra car go streaking by at triple digits every morning for the past year.

"Punch it in." peeling himself off the seat Sephiroth leaned over the center counsel and quickly punched in the Turk access code for the underground parking for the higher ups of the company. Pulling off at their exit Tseng brought the car out of warp and through the now open gate.

Pulling up to the security dock he was met with the smiling face of the old security guard. He may look frail but he was an old Turk that could kick your ass from here to the northern crater, his old hips no longer allowed him to remain in active duty.

"Good morning Phil." Tseng held out his key card. The old Turk smiled brightly running it through the security clearance. "New record, your ten minutes early." He chuckled and handed the card back to him.

"That is a good record, gonna have to change that I can't make people think I'm actually trying to be punctual." Phil laughed brightly at this and looked through the window. "Good morning Sephiroth, did you sneak out again last night."

Nodding Sephiroth held up his bag. "Of course!"

Laughing the old Turk opened the final security gate for them. "Kick some ass today kiddo."

Rolling the window back Tseng slowly pulled the car into the underground garage, he couldn't fly through here as you never knew if the president was down here or not. Pulling into his spot along side several other black cars he parked the car and shut it off.

Silently getting of the car he pulled his jacket on, the smile disappearing off his face as he pulled the Turk mask one. Pulling his laptop from the back seat he looked over seeing a similar mask has slipped on over Sephiroth's face. Attaching his sword to his back he shouldered his backpack and looked over to Tseng.

Silently the two moved over towards the elevator, this one only led to the main floor of the Shinra building from there they would each take separate elevators, for him it would be to the 49th floor, Tseng.. well no one knew exactly where he went other then down.

Setting his laptop down on the ground as they waited for the lift Tseng pulled his hair back into its normal pony tail. He was really hoping for a good mission that he could dive head first into so he could forget this pain.

This was going to be a really long day, he could feel it already.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Present day_

Hitting the end of the Run Tseng looked back pulling his glasses up onto of his head and smirked seeing he had once more absolutely smoked those two. Leaning down he made quick work of his bindings, he needed to head into the lodge for a few minutes and get something warm to drink. He wasn't a super SOLDIER, he still got cold and it was a really cold day probably down in the teens if not lower.

Reaching up he clicked a small microphone on that would instantly connect to all of those in their group of merry men. "Guy's I'm going into the lodge for a bit to warm up."

"Tseng hold up I'll come join you, one of my friends found me and we were just about to head in." Clouds came over the ear piece. "Are you over by the run still?"

"Yeah just got down, you're a fast little shit."

He heard laughing from the others over the ear piece along with Sephiroth's very inventive cussing. Keeping the ear piece on since it would be better to he shut off the mic portion so he could just hear what was going on. Picking up his board he turned to go wait for Cloud when he slammed into something.

Stumbling back slightly he quickly regained his balance, "I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was.." his sentence stopped dead as black eyes met blue that had haunted his dreams for years.

"Tseng? Is that you?"

"Jillian."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

AN: awww poor Tseng, just make you want to huggle him doesn't it. Who wants to see Sephiroth lop off her head? I know I do hehe, review people! Keeps me motivated and last chapter only got 1. Also keep in mind that the chapters are being fixed as we go and I know story is starting to change but I'm gonna go for a more all around group feel then just singling out cloud/Sephiroth/and genesis smut. Lemon will come I promise for those that are looking forward to it, I just haven't found a spot in the story where it would fit without detracting.

And yes you can all blame Tseng for Sephiroth's sugar addiction!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: hints of lemon in this chapter (all towards the bottom nothing big yet.)

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Snow day: chapter 7

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tseng stood frozen to his spot, his brain skipping unable to put its self in gear. His eyes were locked with bright baby blue eyes framed by softly curling ash blond hair. Eyes that had sucked him in from the minute they first met and then tossed him aside like yesterday's garbage.

His brain finally finding first gear he backed up away from her. His eyes quickly took in everything about her, it's obvious she had found another rich sucker if she wasn't still with the first one. She was in rich clothes and looked like expensive skies. Looking up to her face he could see the taunt skin showing she had work done, no doubt she would probably look her 35 years if it wasn't for that. She was beautiful still, but the beauty was fake and tainted by the knowledge that while beautiful on the outside she was a vile women under it all.

Bitterness started to rise in him but he quickly slammed that behind his Turk mask. His black eyes froze over as he threw up every mental wall he had.

Looking him over Jillian smiled a seductive smile, she hadn't expected to run into him today. She allowed her eyes to travel over him. He still looked like he had at 20 when she had first met him, his hair was longer now and he wore it free of the pony tail she always saw him in.

She eyed the rich clothes and the high end watch peaking out under the snow jacket. Smiling brighter she looked back up meeting his eyes. Seeing those cold eyes she startled some, never before had his eyes ever looked like that they had always been windows to his soul.

Brushing it off she stuck her poles in the ground. "Tseng, it's been a while."

Tseng nodded stiffly. "10 years, I see you are still doing well."

She smiled noticing a handsome spiky blond moving up towards them also looking like he was filthy rich, though the girl tagging along behind him looked like she had just rolled out of that little hillbilly Nibelheim.

"Mm yeah, my husband and I own a small cottage up here and we come up here during the winter to take in the fresh air. It's nice to get away from Midgar; though his work doesn't often allow us to leave, he works for Shinra, very important job."

"_Cloud, what is going on down there?"_ Genesis was whispering over their connection, obviously these words were only for SOLDIER ears. "_Tseng didn't shut his mic off, we heard him say Jillian and Sephiroth about leapt off the chair lift."_

Stopping Cloud regarded the situation his blue eyes scanning both people; the girl was just screaming rich whore while Tseng had slipped into full Turk mode.

"_I don't know he ran into this woman down on the slopes and he went completely rigid. I have never seen him throw up his mask that fast." _Cloud kept his voice down to the SOLDIER whisper, it was impossible for anyone to hear them. Tifa was looking at him like he had gone insane, he was mouthing something but she couldn't hear anything.

They could still hear Tseng though he wasn't saying anything; the two seemed to be at a standoff.

"_Cloud, Jillian is Tseng's Ex. She hurt him badly and it took us months to bring him back, get him away from her at all cost. I don't care what you have to do just get him away from her.. that's an order Lieutenant." _Sephiroth's low voice was a dangerous growl over the mic. It made the hairs on the back of Cloud's neck stand on end.

Taking a quick glance over the two once more he took notice of the way she was looking at Tseng. Once a rich whore always a rich whore; she was looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

Turning back he held out his board to Tifa. "Watch this for me, and whatever happens next don't freak out alright."

Confused Tifa took the board and looked over to the two standing not far away. She hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Cloud yet, she had just mentioned going to the lodge to grab something to drink when he had put a hand up to his ear and started talking.

Taking a deep breath Cloud walked up towards Tseng his back straight and shoulders back. He was thanking Gaia that Sephiroth and Genesis were on the lifts still otherwise he was going to be dead.

"Tseng!"

Tseng looked over seeing Cloud walking over to them, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jillian was watching him as well, that same look she had been giving him was now directed at the young blond.

Moving up to them Cloud moved in front of Tseng and threw his arms around his neck. "Been looking for you everywhere babe, you weren't where you said you were going to be." Tightening his hold on Tseng's neck he pulled the 6'2" man down quickly capturing his lips in a deep kiss. if this was going to work he had to make it believable.

Before Tseng could even figure out what the hell Cloud was doing he felt his lips taken by the small blond. Instantly his brain derailed in a brilliant fiery explosion, feeling teeth nip hard at his bottom lip his eyes flashed up to the brilliant blue mako ones. They were narrowed in a '_play along ass hole_' look.

Mind slamming back into 5th gear, he instantly realized what Cloud was doing. So the SOLDIERs had been talking without him noticing, well he might not have to punish them for this one.

Closing his eyes Tseng wrapped his arms around the smaller boy pulling him in returning the kiss. Instantly he felt the little blond stiffen before absolutely melting in his arms. Breaking the kiss he stood back up still holding on to the boy who was strangely jello in his arms.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I didn't expect to run into Jillian here."

Over the ear piece he heard the very distinctive sound of a board crashing into the snow with a "what the fuck yo!" from Reno and Zack's howling laughter.

Hearing Zack laughing knocked Cloud back from the cloud he had been shot up into. Looking up he regarded the man he was leaning against, god damn could that man kiss!

Pulling himself back to the present he turned around and blinked seeing the woman in front of Tseng. "Jillian isn't she your ex?" he fought back the smirk seeing the horrified look on her fake face. Instead he chose a soft smile and nuzzled against Tseng's chest. "Well I must thank her, if it wasn't for her I would have never gotten you."

Jillian seemed to sputter unable to wrap her brain around what she was seeing. "Tseng, your gay!" laying his head on top of Clouds Tseng shrugged, "After you I lost all interest in bitches, at least with Cloud I know he is not just after me for my money."

Cloud shook his head registering out of the corner of his eye a certain silver demon that currently had the most dumbfounded look on his face, a red head behind him holding onto the back of his jacket heels dug into the snow.

"We both work for Shinra, how we met actually. Was shocked when I was assigned a mission to Junon with the Director of the Turks, haven't seen such a good helicopter pilot." He heard an outraged noise from Reno over the ear piece; it was well known Reno was the best in the group.

Cloud turned his head into Tseng's chest to hide the fact he was talking. "Reno.. shut the fuck up for once." He growled. He felt Tseng's arms wrap around him tighter knowing the man was trying not to laugh, he could hear Zack dying on his side and even Rude could be heard laughing.

"Director of the Turks?" Jillian shrunk back slightly, everyone knew about the Turks reputation especially the reputation of the cold blooded leader, the man charged with the personal protection of the Shinra President and Silver General . It was all hear say but everyone knew you never crossed a Turk.

Cloud nodded and reached up putting a ungloved hand on Tseng's cheek. He was cold, very, very cold. Frowning slightly he knew he had to get him inside before he started to go hypothermic. "Come on Tseng, It's getting cold out here, and frankly I'm starving." Unwrapping himself from Tseng Cloud took his hand, and started to pull him away. "Sorry to cut this short but you never leave a SOLDIER with an empty stomach; we tend to get really nasty."

Moving back over to the horrified Tifa he gently took his board from her. "Thanks, come on, let's go inside." Turning he had just enough time to drop his board before he got full on puppy pounced. Hitting the ground the two slid a good six feet in the snow. Groaning Cloud sat up looking at the hyper active puppy that was pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Cloud that was fucking great! You should have seen Seph and Gen's faces when we heard the kiss come over the ear pieces! Angeal has a picture of it since they were behind us on the lift it was priceless!"

Laughing Cloud sat up a little more, "Seph ordered me to do something at all cost and that was the only thing I thought could have worked.. it did." He looked back seeing Jillian was long gone, if you ever wanted to hit a woman's ego make the man she used to sleep with gay.

"So you lot were SOLDIER talking behind my back." Tseng said regarding the two boys still on the ground.

"Tseng I'm sorry about all that, I know you don't like boys." Cloud did feel kind of bad for what he did, though would never admit out loud that the kiss had about blown his socks off. Tseng made a motion with his hand, "I've had to do worst things then simply kissing someone to get rid of my ex."

"SOLDIER talk? Cloud, are you in SOLDIER?" Tifa was now kneeling down beside him her large red brown doe like eyes wide as she regarded him, taking in for the first time exactly how bright his eyes were.

"Yep!" Zack slung a arm over Cloud's shoulder now sitting next to him in the snow. "Lieutenant Cloud Strife, SOLDIER First Class." Zack said happily pulling Cloud into one of his trade mark head locks. Laughing Cloud easily pulled out of it, he had barely pulled out when arms threw themselves around him and he felt huge tits pressing in against his chest. He shivered violently, now he really knew he was gay for sure. Those huge things against his chest felt so wrong, '_for the love of Gaia, get the hell off me Tifa.'_ She was currently straddling his hips hugging him tightly. "Are you going to come back to Nibelheim and protect me like you promised?"

"Uh." Cloud looked up to Tseng for help. Seeing the Cloud was really uncomfterble with his current situation he moved to stand next to the man, his black eyes once more hard as he regarded the little girl on his lap.

"SOLDIER is a life time contract, Cloud will not be able to return to Nibelheim except on days off or missions." Because of the Mako injections and the increase in strength SOLDIERs were a life time contract with Shinra. They were too dangerous to not have under their control, specially the second and firsts.

"Life time, you're never coming back? But what about your promise to me?" Sighing softly Cloud pushed her up off him and pulled himself up.

"I'm sorry Tifa, in order to uphold one promise I had to break another." Cloud looked up to Zack seeing him smile softly to him. "I'm glad I picked the one I did, I could never be happy in Nibelheim."

Tifa's large eyes grew wide and filled with tears, just as fast they narrowed into an angry glare. "Cloud you son of a bitch." Eyes widening SOLDIER instinct kicking in Cloud launched back into the air, narrowly avoiding the fist aimed for his face.

Hitting the snow a good 20 feet back she skidded to a stop. "Tifa, what the hell are you." He dodged to the side his arm blocking the kick aimed for his head. Dropping down he leg swept her sending her to her ass. Grunting the girl launched back up onto her feet.

"I have been telling everyone that you would be coming back SOLDIER to protect me, you promised! Do you know what this is going to do to me?" she threw another punch at him, she was fast but her form was sloppy.

Cloud's eyes narrowed easily dodging the attack. "So this is all about you huh?" ducking to the side he grabbed onto her arm, his open palm slamming into her chest. The hit sent her flying backwards onto her ass.

Taking a quick glance up he saw Tseng with his pistol drawn but a hand was keeping it lowered. Angeal stood beside him holding the pistol down, Zack was behind him trying to restrain both Genesis and Sephiroth.

So Angeal was allowing him to fight his own fight without the others becoming involved. '_Thanks Angeal_.' Straightening up he fell back into a defensive stance as Tifa leapt to her feet. She was breathing hard and rubbing her chest.

She had no idea SOLDIER were that strong, she could feel Cloud had been holding way back when he hit her. Growling she clenched her fists at her side, he had made a promise to her god damn it. When he left she had been so excited that he was going to come back SOLDIER, he was cute always had been, but this just made him more desirable in her eyes.

Now he was telling her he was breaking that promise to protect her all the time saying something about some bull shit contract with Shinra.

Cloud's eyes were still narrowed into a dark glare; he should have figured this would be all about her. He couldn't believe that three years ago he had been so infatuated with her even going so far as to promise himself as her protector.

Straightening up he kept on his guard, his SOLDIER mask falling into place blanking out his emotions. "I see that only one of us has actually managed to grow any in the past 3 years. I should have realized sooner you are nothing more than a spoiled little brat. You finally didn't get your way and now you are throwing a shit fit." His voice was emotionless as his face.

Tifa blinked at this still in a fighting stance, Cloud had always been so quiet never talking back to anyone. Now he stood before her an emotionless statue, the wind playing with his gravity defying blond locks the only movement from the shy boy.

"Did you ever stop and think about what would make me happy?" Clouds voice had taken on a slightly higher pitch, his anger starting to come through.

They had attracted a growing audience but he didn't care, he was too angry to care. It seemed that Tifa was no better than the rest of the village.

"Do you think I was happy in Nibelheim? Being the weak little shy kid that became everyone's punching bag and scape goat? News flash Tifa; that is why I left in the first place. I wanted to be strong just like my idol so that I could actually protect those I cared about so there wouldn't be a repeat of the mountain accident."

Sephiroth's eyes softened hearing his lover yelling at the young girl. He knew a little about the plight Cloud went through at the hands of the villagers and knew this girl was the one he had tried so hard to be friends with. Leaning up against Tseng he kept a hand on his cheek while keeping his head resting against the other side. They may have looked like lovers the way they were standing but Sephiroth was just trying to keep the man warm.

Tifa was staring at him with hurt anger in her eyes her fist still balled at her side. "You know how hard I defended you after you were gone? You're the laughing stock of the village!" she screamed, the SOLDIERs all flinched as it left their ears ringing.

"She screeches again I'm personally going to rip her vocal cords out." Genesis hissed. "Be my guest, she hurt my ears as well." Tseng said leaning in against the warmth of the man he viewed as his little brother his hands still wrapped around the grip of his pistol. That girl made one false move her life would end right here and now.

Cloud gave off a very bitter laugh. "I'm still the laughing stock of the town! All day yesterday I was running around with 4 other First's and people were still assuming I have just been out hiding in the woods somewhere. Everyone just views me as a weakling still! I'm a 17 year old SOLDIER first class, there are only 4 other Firsts in all of Shinra in the history of the SOLDIER program! Does that mean nothing in what I have become?"

He shook his head knowing if this kept going he was going to fully lose it. Taking a few deep calming breaths he pulled the SOLDIER mask back up.

"I'm sorry that I broke that promise Tifa, but I will not give it up for anything. I have achieved what others can only dream of achieving. I might have to risk my life in wars and for missions, but I have five of the best friends that I have met through Shinra and I would not give them up for the world. My friends mean more to me than an old promise."

Feeling a familiar hand on his shoulder he looked up seeing Genesis standing next to him. The commander said nothing but offering up his silent strength.

Tifa's angry eyes widened seeing the crimson commander standing next to Cloud with his hand on his shoulder. Taking a chance she looked back towards where the two he had been with were standing and saw the second in command and the general all standing there watching them. Clouds words replying in her head. '_only four other first's_' General Sephiroth, Commander Hewley, Commander Rhapsodos, Lieutenant Zack Fair. Her mind flashing back to the posters and magazines showing all four men, they were reveared as living gods by most people because of their power and grace in battle. Now.. now Cloud was among them.

Fighting back tears she growled but didn't dare attack Cloud again with the crimson commander so close to him.

Seeing nothing more was being said Cloud gently pulled away from his lover and headed back towards his board and his friends / lover. Genesis stayed in close to him his bright mako eyes never once leaving Tifa's. Moving up beside Tifa Cloud stopped his eyes looking straight ahead, "Any harm comes to my mother after this, I will personally burn the village to the ground." His voice was soft but the tone under it screamed he was deadly serious. Not looking at her Cloud continued on knowing his threat was understood.

Moving up to the group he was instantly pulled into a headlock. "Damn Cloud, didn't know you had that in you." Zack smiled brightly playfully ruffling his hair. "Got some balls on you!" Sephiroth and Genesis shared a look each silently laughing at that comment.

"Shut up you two, I don't wanna know." Zack said jabbing a finger at the two. Genesis raised his hands in mock surrender, "I have not said a word."

Pulling away from Zack Cloud moved up to Tseng. "Are you alright?" placing his gun away Tseng nodded, he was looking a little less cold thanks to Sephiroth. Man was a walking furnace, had been since he was little. "I'll be fine."

"Come, we should all head in. Today is going to be a day we need to keep an eye on our temperature." Angeal gently started to herd them towards the lodge ignoring the many onlookers that had showed up when the shouting started.

"Angeal, we're not chocobo's." Genesis said drily, Zack laughed and leapt onto Cloud's back causing the little blond to stumble in the slick snow. "Spiky looks enough like one! MUSH!" glancing over his shoulder Cloud playfully glared at Zack. Hooking his arms under Zack's knee's Cloud took off across the snow.

Laughing Genesis ducked down scooping up a handful of snow quickly compacting it. Smirking he waited for the right moment before lobbing it at the running two. A loud squeal was his reward, his smug smirk only grew as he saw the white covering his lovers ass.

Turning Cloud glared hard at Genesis knowing it was him. "Oh you are so dead!" he felt Zack release his hold and drop to the ground, instantly both men scooped up huge handfuls of snow. Laughing Genesis gathered up more, his mako eyes watching the two carefully waiting for their move.

Angeal and Tseng moved into the nice warm lodge but found a window that didn't have to many rubberneckers so they could stand and watch.

Looking to Zack he saw the older first nod a large beaming smile on his face, his blue eyes shifted slightly to the right; a silent command. Cloud started to count down in his head, '_3…2….1' _at one both men bolted to opposite sides.

Genesis' eyes narrowed, they were splitting up around him forcing him to choose one. They were both too try and keep an eye on both. Catching Zack's arm pulling back out of the corner of his eye Genesis focused his attention on him.

Smiling brightly Zack jumped slightly, his arm pulling back with the snowball. Seeing he had Genesis' attention his smile turned to an evil smirk before twisting around in the air and lobbing the snowball off in an entirely different direction.

Genesis braced himself ready to dodge the snowy projectile, see that smirk on Zack's face his eyes widened as he turned mid air launching the snowball away. His eyes widened even farther and he bit his lip trying not to laugh as the snowball smacked the unsuspecting general in the side of the head. His head suddenly jerked forward as something cold and wet slammed into the back of his head. Hearing loud laughter he looked up just in time to see Cloud leap over him and run up next to Zack already packing a new snow ball.

Sephiroth jerked having not been paying attention, his mind was wandering. Reaching up he pulled off some of the white powder, turning he looked at the two younger firsts seeing them both grinning impishly at Genesis and himself.

Ohh so they wanted to play that way huh.

Brushing the snow off him with practiced calm, he knelt down and gathered up some of the snow forming his own snow ball. Looking over to Genesis they shared a silent look, having his own snowball ready Genesis sent them a smug smile.

"You do realize.."

"This mean war."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sitting back Tseng laughed watching the small view finder of the video camera Cissnei was holding up for him. The entire group was sitting at a large table in the lodge restaurant, each with a warm drink clutched in frozen fingers.

A full scale snow ball war had taken place after Zack and Cloud threw the first snowball.

It had originally started as just the four, but then Reno had joined in managing to pull Rude in as well. Soon enough random people were joining in and it turned into a massive fight. Tseng had gone in to get something warm to drink and so had missed a good portion of the 45 minute fight.

Watching the video screen he smiled gently seeing a tiny what looked to be 3 year old waddled up to Sephiroth and tossed a weak little snow ball at his knee. Sephiroth seeing this had smiled gently and made a huge act of grabbing his knee and falling back onto the ground. The little kid squealed happily and climbed up onto him dumping little handfuls of snow on him.

Tseng could see what had to be the father snapping pictures of this once in a life time opportunity. The child feeling it had concurred the silver demon had leaned in kissed his cheek and ran back to his father.

Closing the view finder Tseng handed the camera back to Cissnei. It was a shame that Sephiroth would never have kids of his own. Everyone expected the general to be cold and uncaring around them because of his own upbringing but he was an absolute natural around them. There had been a few times Tseng had been around when little kids had run up to the General when they were in small villages.

If they were not exceedingly busy and there wasn't really other SOLDIER around or infantry man he would play with the children for a short while. He was naturally very gentle with them very aware of his strength around them.

Tseng had asked him once if he would ever adopt, he had gotten this deer in the headlights look before a loud laugh and the conversation ended. He had to remember that Sephiroth was only a child himself barely into his adult years. Who knows maybe with age he might change his mind.

"FOOD!" looking over Tseng smiled seeing the waitress brining over several large Pizza's.

Pizza was a luxury item for the boys as pizza delivery was not allowed inside the Shinra building and the boys when they were there almost never left the training rooms of their offices. It was like watching frat boys as the boys all eagerly grabbed slices of pizza and dug in.

Zack rolled his slice up and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Cloud laughed loudly next to him, Zack always had the strangest way that he ate. Pizza sticking out of mouth still Sephiroth rolled his eyes skyward, taking a bite he set his slice down.

"You're a pig Zackary." Sephiroth covered his mouth when he spoke. Swallowing his food Zack rolled his eyes grabbing another slice. "This coming from the man that talks with his mouth full."

"At least I have the common courtesy to cover my mouth unlike a certain puppy in our midst." Zack stuck his tongue out at Sephiroth before shoving the next roll into his mouth.

"Has anyone seen our friendly neighborhood vampire?" The group shook their heads.

"I haven't seen him since we left him at the vans." Genesis said taking another bite of his food. "He said he was going to be around." Tseng frowned at this and clicking his earpiece back on, he had made sure to give Vincent one as well knowing the ex Turk would know exactly how to use it.

"Vincent, what is your location."

Tseng's brows drew down as he was met with silence. "Turk Vincent Valentine, respond." Silence once more.

"Reno."

Setting his pizza down Reno stood up and moved quickly out of the lodge. "You don't think anything happened to him?" Cloud asked worry lacing his voice. The man was only in the clothes they had found him in and if they were getting cold in full snow gear they could only image him.

"I don't know, he wasn't exactly prepared for this type of weather, I thought he was just going to sit here in the lodge." Tseng frowned even more, he should have pressed the ex Turk for more information.

Reno ran back in a minute later laptop held tightly in his hand. Throwing himself down in the chair he pulled the laptop open his fingers flying across the keys. With giving Vincent one of the ear pieces they were also able to track him since it held a GPS in it.

"Got him boss. Looks like he's about 2 miles to the east of us. He's pretty stationary, not moving."

Reno shifted the laptop so that Tseng could see it. Pulling the laptop closer Tseng inspected the map showing the GPS location, his brows drew down in a frown as he switched to the satellite image.

The man was behind a waterfall in the very hills it seemed. There must have been a cave system behind the waterfall, which was the only explanation for the location of the dot.

Watching the dot he watched it started to move and head back towards the waterfall. "Well Vincent is alive, he's moving. It looks like he is just exploring." He gave the laptop back to Reno. "Keep an eye on him."

He would ream out the ex Turk when he got back about not having the communication on. Even though Vincent was an ex Turk he was still under his care since they had awoken him. That and, Tseng allowed himself to looked over to Sephiroth who after hearing the ex Turk was fine had gone back to his food happily. He wanted to make sure the man that had sired his little brother was kept safe.

Tilting his head to the side Tseng grabbed the laptop from Reno again, he was curious now. He had done some basic back searching when he had first became a Turk on names of former Turks that were talked about with high praise.

Taking a sip of his coffee he started to read over Vincent's file in great detail. His black eyes swept over the page taking in as much as he could, the Turk had a very extensive file for being with them for such a short time.

"What are you looking at Tseng?" Genesis moved in behind him leaning his arms across Tseng's shoulders and resting his chin on the top of his head. Raising a brow Tseng tilted his head back slightly looking up at the commander. "Our friendly neighborhood vampire's file." He said repeating Genesis own words. Genesis chuckled keeping where he was looking down at the file. "A Turk with the ability to use materia, now that is impressive."

Tseng had to agree, normally only SOLDIER or powerful warriors could handle materia, very fewer were able to actually master them. Tseng scrolled down an extensive list of materia the man had and what levels, like all in Shinra materia was careful monitored. They were allowed to have whatever they managed to find but they had to report it.

Genesis stopped his hand and scrolled back up his blue eyes wide. "Sephiroth.. I'm leaving you for a black haired demon.." Sephiroth's head jerked up at that and looked over to Genesis. He smirked seeing that look on Genesis face, "So, what materia does he have that has you so captivated." Genesis was as much a materia freak as he was a LOVELESS freak.

"Listen to these summons, he's got most of the basics all mastered.. he's got.." Genesis froze his eyes going even wider if that was possible, his mouth opened and closed several times before any sound came out. "He..he's got a fully mastered Bahamut ZERO AND A FUCKING KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Everyone blinked, most didn't know which to be more surprised about, the fact that Vincent had those extremely rare summons or the fact that Genesis had just cussed worse than Zack did.

Tseng rubbed his poor ears having Genesis still behind him. Stepping back Genesis got on his knees and started to bow playfully to the computer screen. "I am not worthy.."

The large group all laughed, it seemed Genesis now had a new idol he was going to go after. The materia master had just met his better.

"I feel for Vincent, he's now going to have a shadow following him around." Zack laughed at that and looked over to Genesis, "well at least their wardrobe will be matching." Cloud snorted into his slice of pizza his glancing over to said red head.

Genesis was glaring at them all and went back to his spot over Tseng's shoulder. Turning back Cloud noticed Sephiroth was heading out and away, his green eyes caught Clouds. Silently he beckoned the man to follow him. Wondering what the hell was going on he set his food down and stood up following his silver lover.

Him getting up to follow Sephiroth was so common no one looked up from the group as he left. Curious he looked around trying to find his silver lover he had lost sight of him heading back towards some offices. '_Why is he coming back here? I know he's the general and all but this is off limits area._' Rounding a corner he was roughly grabbed and pushed up against a wall. Before Cloud could even register what was going on hot lips claimed him in a soul searing kiss.

Instantly the little blond melted, bright blue eyes falling shut his fingers fisting into the thick dark green jacket. He could feel that familiar muscular body pressing up against his, a lean thigh pressing up against his sensitive lower half.

Growling Cloud opened his eyes looking up into the dark green eyes of his silver demon. Those dark eyes held pure jealousy, a look that he had never in his time with the general ever seen. He felt his own arousal kicking up to an all new high.

Smirking darkly Cloud grabbing Sephiroth's lower lip with his teeth and bit down gently on the tender flesh there. He was rewarded with a deep moan from his silver demon, one thing he enjoyed his lover was very vocal.

Releasing his jacket Cloud threaded his fingers through the fine silk like hair, his fingers easily pulling the black ribbon free allowing that mass of beautiful hair to fall free once more. Fingers still twisted up in that long hair he tightened his fingers around the long threads and pulled down hard.

A loud moan spilled from Sephiroth's lips as his hair was pulled forcing his head back. Seeing the beautiful expanse of ivory that was the General's neck laid in front of him Cloud slowly licked his lips before trailing a tongue along that section of flesh.

He felt the body shutter against him, he loved how he could make this fearsome man submissive. Genesis and Cloud were the only two that even brought that out in him, all his previous lovers he had been a topper, never would he allow anyone to top him. At least that was until he had slept with Genesis the first time, the man was a natural dominant and had taken instant control forcing Sephiroth into the role of the submissive.

It had been a hell of a power struggle at first, but after the first night of feeling pleasure at the hands of the auburn haired angel he had not turned back.

With Cloud he had tried to reestablish the control he had given up with Genesis, but they quickly found their little shy blond was a fire cracker in the bedroom. Genesis swore up and down that Cloud was dying his hair blond and that he was really a red head.

Though unlike Genesis who was a topper only, Cloud went both ways. He would take control one night and relinquish it the next.

Teeth gently bit into the sensitive flesh at the junction between his neck and shoulders instantly sending shock waves of pleasure through his body.

"I thought we agreed we were going wait until tonight to punish our wandering chocobo." Cloud slowly pulled back from his attack on Sephiroth's neck, dark lust filled blue eyes regarded his auburn haired lover.

Genesis was leaning against the corner an amused smile on his face. He had been there for a while now just watching knowing Sephiroth would try something like this; the man was far too predictable at times.

Pulling back Sephiroth flushed a little more than he already was trying to pull his breath under control. Absently he rubbed the poor abused flesh at the junction between his shoulder and neck even now the skin was sensitive.

Shaking his head Genesis moved over to the two and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth though his dark eyes were on Cloud. "Don't worry Seph, we'll be punishing him well into the night for his little escapade this morning." He purred against his lovers neck feeling him shiver under him.

"I made sure to keep a couple of Tseng's handcuffs.. I know we will be putting them to good use tonight."

Cloud couldn't help but swallow hard hearing that. He was not going to be able to walk tomorrow morning…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x

AN: ooh naughty cloud, he's in trouble! Next chapter return to the inn (maybe lemon.. maybe no we'll see how I feel about writing it) and the town is not happy with cloud.

This is a little shorter chapter then what I have been punching out lately but I felt this was a good ending point and it's 5 am -.- so review people! I love them specially a few of my constant reviewers they make me laugh all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 8

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Silently crimson eyes watched the figure in dark green racing down the side of the mountain, long silver hair blowing back behind him.

His son; that concept was still a hard one to wrap around his head. Never before had he ever dreamed of having a child of his own, not when he joined the Turks at the age of 18. Pretty much those joining the Turks or the SOLDIER program were resigned to the fate of never having a family, they were away too often that it made it almost impossible to hold onto any form of relationship that wasn't with someone involved in the same department.

Lucrecia had caught him from day one in her web and would not let him go. She had been beautiful with a personality to match, so quiet but so passionate about her work. He had been drawn to her like a moth to the flame.

But just like all that fly to close to the fire he had been burned. Her fatal flaw was she suffered from a very large guilt complex, her guilt at what had happened to his father; her old mentor had driven her away from him.

They had managed to share one wonderful night together before her guilt tore her from his arms. It was not long after that she had announced she had married Hojo and was with child. A child that was going to be used as the first test subject for project "S".

He had been infuriated hearing that the sweet woman had not only married this monster but was going to subject her innocent unborn to his horrible experiments all to create a cetra. Never once did he ever stop to think of the timing of it all, he should have realized that only after a week of being "married" to him that she would be over a month along.

He had been too enraged with the whole thing to even stop and think about that. Maybe, just maybe if he had he would have fought harder for his son.

Vincent's crimson eyes darkened, Lucrecia knew. There was no way that she would not have known that was his child but still she went through with it all.

Feeling something rising up in him he quickly closed his eyes, he could not allow Chaos to break free.

"Vincent?"

Opening his eyes he saw the young blond standing bellow his perch up in one of the snow covered tree's branches. Cloud was looking up at him curiously, the edge of his board dug into the snow to keep him from slipping off downhill.

"Glad to see you are back, we were worried when you didn't respond to our calls."

Blinking Vincent reached up his gloved finger going over the device in his ear, pulling it off his ear he looked down at it seeing the switch had been shut off. '_Strange, I do not recall shutting if off_.' "My apologies, I did not realize it had been shut off."

His eyes moved from the young blond seeing Sephiroth down at the end of the run shoving Zack into the snow face first, the younger first obviously having said something.

"You know already, don't you."

Startled Vincent looked back down to the little blond, it hadn't been a question. Closing his eyes he leapt down from his spot landing next to the small blond. Opening his eyes once more he regarded the young boy.

The boy though young in appearance had the eyes of someone that was far older.

"Yes, I was outside your room. I saw Genesis sneaking into Tseng's room and return a few minutes later carrying his laptop. I see you all figured it out well before even I myself did."

Cloud regarded the man in front of him, this was the first time he really got to talk to him. Being this close to him for the first time he could really see not only Sephiroth in his appearance but also in his mannerisms and speech patterns. Was a little on the freaky side to be honest.

"We did a few hours before you did, when you came out of the bathroom you turned just the right way and it was like looking at a black haired, red eyed version of him."

This boy was very aware of his surroundings and very perceptive of what was going on around him. A very faint smile crossed his face his eye regarding Cloud. "I am surprised the Turks have not tried to recruit you."

Cloud flushed slightly at that, his blue eyes going wide. "You are very perceptive of the world around you and pick up on it quickly, a strong quality they look for."

Cloud flushed an even prettier pink at this, he had never thought of having any quality the Turks would ever look for. He knew he never wanted to be a Turk, but he could respect what they did.

Seeing a red blur shoot by Cloud couldn't help but smile remembering the crimson commands reaction to the list of materia that Vincent was said to have on him. "Oh forewarning, you're probably going to have a shadow from now on."

Raising a brow at this Vincent turned back to Cloud. "A shadow?" Chuckling Cloud nodded and motioned towards Genesis as he launched off a ramp doing a perfect trick in the air.

"Tseng looked up your file while we were eating; he saw your materia list. He's a materia master, but he saw you had a more extensive list then he did. Never heard the man cuss so much when he saw you had a fully mastered Knight of the Round."

A very small smile crossed Vincent's face though it was hidden by his cloak. "Knights of the Round is a very rare summon, I only know of one other besides myself to ever posses it."

Reaching to his side Vincent pulled out Cerberus and popped a red materia from its grip. He held it out to Cloud. "Tell him, this is as a thank you for remaining with my son."

Clouds eyes seemed to bug from his head, he wasn't a materia master and couldn't tell what summon this was but he had a very, very strong idea he knew exactly what this was. Cloud looked back to Vincent wondering if he was serious about this. Seeing the look on the boys face Vincent nodded before leaping back up to his perch on the branch.

"They will no longer obey me, he will find more use of them then I myself will."

Clutching the super rare summon in his hand tightly, Cloud shifted his weight slightly and started to slide down the hill once more. Reaching up with his free hand he clicked the mic back on, his blue eyes scanning the mass of people for the familiar red jacket and auburn hair. "Genesis?" he called out over the ear piece spying the commander at the bottom of the run speaking with Angeal. Seeing the figure turn he knew he had the man's attention. "Meet me at the bottom of the run, I'll be down in a second."

He saw Angeal wave him off before going over to rescues his poor puppy that was now buried in the snow thanks to a certain general.

Picking his board up Genesis made for the bottom of the run, easily spying the blond in black racing down the hill. His brows furrowing slightly as he noticed his little blond lover was clutching something in his right hand for dear life.

Skidding to a stop at the bottom of the run Cloud fought with his binds, it was difficult to do it with only one hand. Seeing this Genesis moved over and knelt down his fingers making fast work of the bindings.

"What are you carrying?" his eyes narrowed spying a bit of brilliant red in between the black gloves. Taking a quick glance around to make sure Sephiroth was not anywhere within hearing range he gently pulled Genesis down so he could whisper in his ear. "He says, this is a thank you for remaining with his son." He gently pushed the materia into Genesis hand.

Eyes flying open Genesis quickly looked down already recognizing the familiar feel of materia in his hand. His breath hitched as Cloud released him allowing him to bring the obvious summon materia up to eye level, his heart started to pound in his chest as his blue eyes took in 12 separate colors swirling within the materia.

It was with a slack jaw and eyes wide that the rest of the group found Genesis a few minutes later. He hadn't moved from his spot in front of Cloud his eyes never once leaving the materia in his hand.

Blinking Zack moved up to Genesis and waved a hand in front of his face. "yo, Genesis.. you alive? Hello? Earth to Genesis!"

Blinking Genesis seemed to realize where he was once more and looked up seeing the group was now standing around him. "What the hell did you find that made you go comatose?" Zack was looking at the materia in his hand. "What is it?" Sephiroth had moved up to his lover's side looking at the materia curiously.

Shaking his head Genesis still had that awestruck look in his eyes. "It's a fully mastered Knights of the Round!"

"WHOA! Are you friken kidding?" Zack was staring down at it with awe, Angeal and Sephiroth both had awestruck looks on their face hearing this.

"Where did you get it?" Angeal asked gently plucking it from his friends hand, Genesis knew Angeal would not take off with it so wasn't worried.

"Vincent gave it to him, I was talking to him up on the hill and I mentioned Genesis and his reaction to the materia list Tseng found. He pulled out Cerberus popped that out of the grip and gave it to me, telling me to give it to Genesis.. that they would no longer obey him, and they would find better use with Genesis then himself."

Frowns crossed the groups face at that, Cloud hadn't thought much of it when Vincent first said it but now it seemed suspicious.

"Why would a summon suddenly stop obeying you? Specially a fully mastered one such as this Knights of the Round."

This raised more questions than they had answers.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

That night Zack found himself unable to sleep, originally he thought it had been because of the sounds of pleasure coming from the room next to theirs but that had ended several hours ago. Staring up at the ceiling he found his mind wandering once more over to what had happened over the past several days.

The group always thought of him as a hyper active child but there was a reason that he was a first class, he was very aware of his surroundings.

Things just weren't adding up in his head, the first was why had Tseng run down to the Shinra mansion? He knew it was not for the reason he gave saying they had missed dinner. No that wouldn't have warranted the Director of the Turks running down at a dead sprit from Nibelheim, there was something in that Mansion that they were not supposed to see.

It wasn't Vincent as Tseng had seemed just as surprised as they did that he was there, seemed the mansion was supposed to be completely deserted. So then he had to wonder what it was..

Then there was the mansion all on its own, they hadn't really had a chance to explore it since he and Cloud had found the coffins and in turn Vincent. Cloud had said that the mansion was used for 'research' by the Shinra Company when they put the Mako reactor here.

This was a first, he had never heard of them having labs around any of the other mako reactors. So what made this one so special?

What they knew so far was that there was a secret entrance to the dungeon's on the second floor; guarded by a door strong enough to contain Sephiroth, coffins..lots of coffins, rooms completely void of dust and Sephiroth had claimed to have found a second library.

Screw this he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon. Pushing himself up he took a quick glance over to Angeal.

Man was fast asleep snoring gently. Zack couldn't help but smile watching his mentor and basically second father. He always snored when he was lying on his back like he was and they always made fun of him because of this.

'_Though think he could have done without the stupid eye mask'_

Angeal always slept with some form of covering on his eyes saying that the light from the moon would bother his sensitive eyes and keep him up at night. They used to tease him mercilessly about that when they went on missions together.

Looking closer Zack could make out the small forms of the noise canceling headphones Angeal had bought a year or so back. '_Lucky bastard, he didn't have to listen to the three stooges next door going at it for 2 hours.' _ What he wouldn't give for a pair of those headphones for times when they were away from their beautifully sound proof apartment.

Knowing he could jump around yelling and screaming without Angeal waking up, Zack pushed himself out of bed and started putting on the clothes he still had laying all over the floor. Pulling a light sweatshirt on that would keep him warm but still allow him the freedom of movement in a battle he grabbed his sword from its spot against the wall.

Moving over to the window he carefully opened it. Just because Angeal had those headphones on did not mean that he would not wake up if he felt something was wrong, and a sudden chill in the room would be enough to wake the honorable man up.

If he was going to do this he had to sneak out the _Sephiroth express_ as Tseng had dubbed it. Even though then were in the sleepy town of Nibelheim the 4 Turks were still on constant watch of their hotel rooms. He had seen it last night when he had gone wandering around after Tseng had come and found them with his stolen laptop, he had been coming onto his 4 hour rotation of watching out for them.

Looking back he saw that all Angeal had done was buried himself farther into the blankets. Smiling happily he quickly tossed his sword out into the snow bellow and slowly pushed himself out the small window. He was so grateful for his training and being forced to become flexible, some of the moves he was doing to get out of the window would have hurt if he wasn't. Dangling by his finger tips from the windowsill Zack pulled himself up enough to grab hold of the window and gently pulled it back closed. He knew with it being unlocked if he got back before the others were awake he could easily slip back in the way he had Sephiroth's room the other day.

Releasing his hold he dropped silently to the snow bellow. For any other person that drop would have hurt if not broken bones, for him it barely even sent a tingle up his legs. Grabbing his sword from the snow he attached it to his back and started off towards Shinra Mansion.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Casting a weak fire Zack knelt in front of the small fire in the hearth. The trek down the basement had been a lot longer this go around has he had run into a nasty monster down here, checking the make shift bandage around his arm he stood up a small candle now lit in his hands.

It had been easy finding the second library Sephiroth had been talking about. Moving around at the chair he sat down heavily, his body shivering slightly in the freezing air. Setting the candle in a holder on the table his eyes swept along the many papers and books laying strewn across the table, it was obvious almost all of them were hand written lab notes of some sort. Many he recognized as Hojo's clipped writing, it was amazing how his handwriting even looked like the man was mentally unstable.

Seeing a piece of paper with a very familiar name on it he reached out picking the paper up.

"Jenova project, project "S", Sephiroth born March 26, 1982." Blinking Zack looked over to a open book that was right next to the piece of paper. It looked like the book had been dropped in haste and the paper had fluttered out of it. "This was probably the book Sephiroth had just picked up when he heard me and Cloud scream."

Yeah he would admit that he had screamed like a little girl when they saw Vincent's clawed hand close the coffin lid. He could laugh at it now, remembering how he had screamed threw himself back into Cloud knocking them both into the coffin.

Pulling the book over to him he flipped it open to the front and started to read.

_Project "S"_

_The injection of an unborn human fetus with Jenova cells, it is believed that with the injection directly into the growing fetus will result in a much more positive result then the failed result of project "G"_

_Project "G" under the direction of Professor Hollander, entailed the placing of Jenova cells inside the host mother, Gillian Hewley, and extracting her DNA cells to create the first specimen "Genesis" and her own natural born child "Angeal" both were discovered to be born normal and so the project was deemed a failure and the project was dropped. _

_Project "S" under the direction of Professor Hojo has shown much more progress and has produced a perfect specimen showing great increase Strength, mental abilities, and dexterity. The subject has been named 'Sephiroth' and will be entered into the new SOLDIER program to test out the extent of his abilities. _

_The green light has been given for the new SOLDIER program, through several experiments since the successful Project "S" the mixture of raw mako and Jenova cells in low doses creates a human with heightened 'super human' abilities and will from here on out be used to created SOLDIER. It was found through the experiments that a person had to possess a high mental integrity, those that showed weakened mental strength were driven insane and subcommand to mako addiction and mako poisoning. _

_Project "R" under the direction of Professor Hojo is still under investigation. It is believed that the injection of "S" cells into a SOLDIER will produce Sephiroth clones, imbedding them with his powers and strength without the need of raising one from infancy. Project will be tested on incoming "1__st__ class SOLDIER"_

The books slowly slipped from limp fingers hitting the table with a loud clatter. Zack's glowing blue eyes wide and unseeing as he stared at the fire in front of him.

Blinking slowly he looked down to his hands, was he really a Sephiroth clone? Looking over to the book once more he frowned, did Tseng know about this? is that why he was in such a rush to get down here..to make sure none of them found this.

Closing his eyes he took in a deep shuttering breath laying his forehead against his folded hands. He could deal with knowing he was injected with whatever this Jenova was, if these notes were right he had been injected with her cells going on 4 years now since he first joined the SOLDIER program, the only thing different about him was the increased physical abilities. He was still Zack, and always would be Zack.

No, he was now scared for his three best friends. Vincent's words came back to him, the ex Turk had been against the use of an unborn child in the experimentations, not just a bunch of unborn like he had made it sound like but one specifically, Sephiroth.

Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth.. all of them had been the results of experiments, none of them wanted as just children. This, if they discovered the circumstances behind their birth would absolutely destroy all three of them.

"No.. They won't find out." Standing up Zack grabbed the book. Moving around the table he took one last look at the journal before throwing it into the fire.

For several minutes he stood there watching the flames devouring the pages of the book, the fire reflecting in hard eyes.

Standing back up he looked at the other books, his frown deepening. How many more of these held information of the Jenova project? He couldn't afford to allow those to remain.

Moving back over to the table he stopped seeing a book that looked different from all the others. Picking it up he noticed it was just like the others save for the almost softer more loopy hand writing on it. This book was thicker and had many pages sticking out all over the place showing pages crammed in.

Flipping it open he saw a familiar name pop up at him. "Vincent Valentine: Chaos experiment. Professor Lucrecia Crescent." Snapping the book shut he shoved it into the belt of his pants, this would be one book he would hold onto since it seemed to have the answers they needed on what exactly was going on with Vincent.

Taking one last look around at the library mind made up he didn't care if this got him kicked from the SOLDIER program and thrown in jail for the rest of his miserable life. He was going to protect his friends at all cost.

Running through the basement he made sure to cover every inch, checking every coffin to make sure there was no other 'Vincent's' hidden away in there. The labs had been at the opposite end of the basement and simply looking at them knowing what had happened here made him feel sick to his stomach.

Searching the rest of the mansion top to bottom satisfied there wasn't anything alive (any more since he just killed every monster that came after him) and anything that might be of value was removed, Zack found his way back down to the small library.

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand the bright glow of a materia could be seen under his sweat shirt. "For you my dear friends.. I will never allow anything to happen to you. Hold onto your dreams, and protect your honor as SOLDIER." Lowering his hand in one swift movement a fully mastered fireball flew from his hand striking the small alcove instantly igniting the alcohol soaked books and table. Someone needed to teach Hojo not to leave flammable materials lying around his lab.

Turning Zack quickly bolted for the stairs knowing soon enough the fire would catch the chemicals he had poured all down the hallway and into the other rooms. Rushing up the stairs he grabbed a few bottles of chemicals he had stored up there, quickly ripping the tops off he started to dump them all over the library. He knew enough about fire and how it spread that this would be enough from this point on to bring this whole cursed house down.

Dropping the bottles he bolted for the door once more. Hitting the outside snow he started kicking at it destroying any obvious foot print and making it look like several people had gone tromping through here. He knew most the standard people wouldn't even look for foot prints but the Turks that were sure to show up in the next few days to investigate with the rest of Shinra that would be the very first thing they looked for.

Really they didn't give him enough credit. Chuckling as he easily snapped the old rusted lock and threw it a little ways away and cracked the gate open shuffling out he was grateful to see that through here the road leading up and to the mountain and reactor was compacted down so foot prints were almost impossible to see.

Hearing crackling he turned around smiling as flames started to lick along the inside of the manor. Smiling brighter puppy grin back in full brightness and hopped up into the tree's and was gone.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Climbing back up through the window Zack made quick work of ditching his clothes, they reeked of chemicals and he knew that Angeal would pick it up quickly if he didn't ditch them. Shame to, these were some of his favorite jeans.

Wrapping them up in a small bag he quickly looked over to Angeal seeing he was still dead to the world. Already back in his white T-shirt and blue flannel pants with little chocobo's on it, he quickly made his way back to the window. He only had a few minutes before people noticed the giant flames over the city sky line. Thankfully the manor was away from any trees so it would just be the house that burned.

Bare feet hitting the freezing cold snow he bit back a scream of surprise, '_cold cold cold!'_ hoping across the snow he ran over to one of the trash bins and threw his old clothes inside before hoping back. Bending his legs he launched up and grabbed hold of the ledge once more and pulled himself up.

Zack had barely made it back to his bed and under the covers when the bedroom door opened. Rude moved in turning on the light, he looked like he had just woken up as well and was wandering around in his boxers. Groaning Zack made a show of acting like he was waking up and rubbed his eyes. "Rude? What the hell is going on?"

"Checking to make sure you two are in here and safe, we just got word that Shinra Mansion is burning." Rude said his voice still laced with sleep.

"What?" acting surprised Zack grabbed his pillow and smacked Angeal with it.

Snorting slightly Angeal sat up pulling his mask off and headphones. "Zack, what have I told you about doing that." Angeal growled softly, seeing the light was on and a half naked Rude standing there Angeal blinked and rubbed tired eyes.

"Rude, good morning. What's going on?"

"Shinra Mansion is burning; we are making sure you are all here and safe."

"The Mansion is burning?" pushing himself out of the bed Angeal moved out into the hall. Already the Inn was abuzz with commotion; he could hear it down in the restaurant. Tseng stood at the end of the hallway his PHS pressed against his ear, he stood in nothing more than white sleeping pants his hair sticking up on one side of his head. Cissnei was standing nearby in a pair of pink pajamas and Reno was leaning against the wall next to Tseng in nothing but boxers just like Rude.

Vincent was the only one it seemed that was in his normal clothes. His cloak lay loose on his shoulders the straps undone showing he had just thrown it on, he was also missing his red band around his head.

The bedroom door down the hall opened and a head of spiky blond hair moved out into the hallway. Even though he was in a baggy shirt probably Sephiroth's by the size of it and blue sleeping pants you could make out the angry red bite marks across his shoulder and neck. He was so grateful for the headphones.

Sephiroth and Genesis emerged a few seconds later both of them just in their pants, Genesis his red flannel pants and Sephiroth dark green. "Is Shinra Mansion seriously burning?" Cloud asked rubbing sleep from his eyes, no doubt the poor boy was exhausted.

"That's what Rude told us." Moving up past Angeal Zack grabbed Cloud in his customary headlock ruffling up that already disheveled head of hair. "you need to learn to keep it down with the two boys, you'll wake the dead!"

Cloud flushed bright red but laughed trying to pull himself out of the hold Zack had on him.

Tseng snapped his phone shut with a growl and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Shinra is sending out some more Turks to investigate what happened, we're to remain here until they arrive for questioning."

"Why do we have to be questioned? Did you not tell those fools back at Shinra that we were all in our room." Sephiroth growled, a hand absently pushing his bangs back behind one ear, his long hair in its normal night time braid.

"I did, but they still insisted on speaking with us all since we're here." Tseng glared at his phone, he really hated when the president got like this. "I made sure he knew that we had just made a stop here for a day and we were leaving tomorrow so as far as he knows we have been on the peace keeping mission we told him when we left. We simply all met up here for a day of relaxation, as far as he knows."

The boys all nodded understand the story, no doubt the pictures and video's taken at the slops today would be out on the web shortly and circulated through the various fan clubs. The whole group was all a part of each other's fan club including their own.

Sephiroth had the most fun with this; he was considered a low man in the club since he liked to start shit in the group giving out outlandish information. Just about the time they were about to get rid of him he would send them a photo of some sort that seemed like no one that wasn't very close to him could get and they would welcome him back. He did similar things in Genesis fan club, which always made Genesis laugh as they would get into wars through the group. They had done so on the drive from Costa Del Sol to the Golden Saucer, Sephiroth had been sitting in the front passenger seat next to Tseng with Genesis sitting in the very back by himself. Their fingers had been flying over their PHS keys as they were getting into a full out war about Genesis being gay and sleeping with Cloud. They were both now officially blocked from the group though wouldn't be for long as Angeal had snapped a picture of them both sitting next to each other at the Golden Saucer holding up their PHS with their nick names written out on paper and the words "_we were fucking with you all!" _under it.

"Get your shoes on, we're going out and see what we can save of the manor, Genesis, Cloud, Sephiroth grab your blizzards."

"Tseng can't we just let it burn, if it's been engulfed as much as Reno said there isn't going to be much left." Genesis mumbled trying to fight back a yawn.

"Your right, but I still want to go check it out and I'm not leaving you guys alone." Tseng turned and headed back to his room. "You have 2 minutes.. shoes and a jacket."

Moving back towards his room Tseng was stopped by a hand gently grabbing his arm. Stopping he looked up at their newest companion, silently with an eye code that all Turks knew he frowned slightly and followed his line of sight. Looking down he noticed snow still clinging to the hem of Zack's pants.

"There are foot prints outside his window." Vincent said softly once Zack had gone back into his room to get his boots. "They lead to a trash bin on the side of the Inn."

Tseng's frown darkened hearing this, he knew the others didn't give Zack enough credit the kid was as deviously minded as Sephiroth. Grabbing Reno as he moved he looked around quickly. "Go down to the trash that has foot prints by it and bring back anything suspicious.. be fast."

Nodding Reno took off out of the building. Moving past Vincent Tseng headed into his room gently shutting the door; Vincent had followed in behind him and was leaning against the wall arms folded over his chest.

"Why would Zack do something like this? he's not impulsive and I have never known him to be destructive."

Vincent shrugged just slightly his crimson eyes going to the door as Reno moved in, boy could be fast when he wanted to be. "Sir, look what I found sitting on top." He held up a black bag that was easily recognizable as one of the smaller ones Zack carried around.

This was looking really bad, really, really bad. Setting the bag down on the small table next to his laptop he pulled the zipper and was instantly hit with the smell of chemicals, it was so strong it was burning even his nose.

"Accelerants make the building burn fasters. Those are all chemicals that were in the lab down in the basement of the mansion." Vincent easily recognized most of them, and now had a general idea of what the boy had done.

"Do you know, what was down in that basement?" Looking up Tseng remained silent; he shifted a look to Reno clearly saying he was not privy to this specific information. "I'll make sure the boys are ready."

Turning he left the room leaving the two higher Turks alone.

Laying the chemical soaked clothes on the table Tseng slowly sunk down in the chair. "I know exactly what those boys are and that the secret to what they are is down in that manor. That is the reason the other day I ran down there, Sephiroth has always been highly unstable when it comes to his childhood and parents. If he were to find them…"

"He would destroy the world."

Tseng blinked hearing this and looked up to Vincent. "He wouldn't go that far…"

Vincent made a noise in the back of his throat and stared to walk around the room. "Lucrecia, about 3 weeks after being injected with the Jenova cells began to experience visions. They were fleeting at first but they were always painful, most the time she would collapse with them. She didn't know at first exactly what was going on but by about 5 months along she had the clearest of them all." Stopping he stared out the window his crimson eyes looking off over the tree's where he could make out the flames of the mansion. They were low showing the mansion was completely destroyed.

"I found her collapsed on the floor of the lab, she told me she saw her son already saying his name was Sephiroth. She said, he was standing in walls of flames in a long black trench coat with silver shoulder guards, in his left hand a sword longer then he was tall.. with silver hair down to his knees and eyes..eyes that were frozen in madness." He turned to look at Tseng his eyes hard as they bore into his.

"The fire was this town burning to the ground, it's villagers slaughtered by the hands of her son. He spoke of fulfilling the plan of his mother, destroying the planet. she said his family would be torn apart, puppy killing it's mentor, lover pushing him into insanity with his hurtful words, a young lover nearly killed by his hand and a best friend nearly killed.. all because he discovered the origin of his birth."

Tseng's eyes were wide in horror, he had not known that much. He had known what the Jenova project was as most Turks did, but he did not know about the visions signaling Sephiroth's insanity if he found out.

"Now that the manor is gone…"

"The only way he will discover the truth, is if Hojo tells him."

Tseng shook his head; he knew Sephiroth at this point would never believe a word out of Hojo's mouth again, so even if the nutty professor told him he was a product of a Cetra he would never believe it.

"What are you going to do about the boy?"

Standing up Tseng moved over to the clothes, picking them up he threw them into the fireplace. "I don't know what you're talking about Vincent."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Oh for crying out loud we told you all of us were in our rooms until about 3 am when Rude came into our room and Reno went into their room." Zack jabbed his thumb at the other four occupants. The group was current sitting in the Restaurant of the Inn which was now completely full of Turks and infantry man from the Shinra army.

Tseng, Cissnei, Reno and Rude were all under their own questioning but you could tell it was going better for them since they were the eye witnesses to them being in their room. The SOLDIERs were getting the brunt of it since they all could use fire materia and all 5 had that equipped to either a bracer or their swords. Thankfully Zack had thought ahead and while Angeal was in the shower had switched out his fully mastered fire for a level 2, his mastered one was currently hidden in a bunch of his clothes deep in his suit case.

Sighing loudly Zack leaned back in his chair balancing on two legs. "I don't think any of us even know where the Shinra Mansion is, well Cloud maybe cause he grew up here. But we just got in last night; we were up on the hills since we arrived in this area."

The rest nodded, or in Sephiroth's case glared evilly at everything that dared to breathe around him. The Turks had arrived early reawakening them at the crack of dawn and not allowed Sephiroth his sugar fix, he was not a happy camper. It was now 10 am and they still were not allowing him his sugar, soon enough if they didn't allow it Masamune was gonna start cleaving heads off.

It was like watching a drug addict going through withdrawals. His hair was messy and his head was just lolling to the side, his eyes almost taking on a manic glint.

"Let us speak with Tseng and we will be right back." the Turk that Zack didn't recognize got up and headed over to where the others were. Growling Genesis kicked his feet up on one of the table, he was running around in just a pair of socks, they were all still in their night clothes. Thankfully the Inn windows had been covered and the keepers kicked out until the Turks were done.

Pulling his phone out Genesis started flipping through. "Well look at that, I don't think I have ever seen so many messages on my fan club in my life." Cloud looked up from his spot next to Zack, sharing a look the two quickly pulled out their PHS and opened up their inbox. Sure enough they had hundreds of messages all from the Red Leather fan club.

"You posted that picture didn't you Angeal." Sephiroth grumbled pulling his own PHS out of his pants pocket. "This morning yes, I figured it was going to be a long day and we would need a good pick me up."

Smirking Genesis flipped open the first one. "like OMG! Is this picture serious? Were those two arguing on the group really our Genesis and General Sephiroth? OMG!" Genesis read out the first message his voice going high and imitating no doubt what the girls voice was like at the club. Zack and Cloud burst out laughing, Angeal was flipping through his smirking and laughing even Sephiroth managed to chuckle at it.

"here we go." Angeal said having found a good one. "Are you *bleep*ing kidding me? CrimsonAngel and CrimsonKnightlover were Genesis and Sephiroth? UNBLOCK THEM NOW! How could they do that to us? Saying Genesis was gay and it was our Genesis that was the one saying it!"

Laughing Genesis sat up in his chair quickly writing out a message on his phone.

_CrimsonAngel:_

'_**What I am gay…**__'_

All four of the others PHS's beeped with different ring tones. All four looked before busting up laughing; Cloud so hard he fell out of his chair. The Turks all looked over to them like they had gone insane.

Pulling himself back up Cloud quickly typed out a response and posted it.

_CrimsonLover1: _

'_**Great Gen..i haven't been able to clean out my phone yet.. Now you dropped this mako bomb**__.'_

Laughing loudly again Genesis laid his head on the table. Sure enough their phones started going off like crazy as messages were being posted almost constantly. Each one screaming that they could not believe that their crimson commander was gay.

_CrimsonAngel: _

'_**Yeah you all wish I was fucking with you don't you, sorry kids this man is taken and with another man. Cloud, tuff it out I know you just hit delete all most the time." **_

Laying his head down on the table Cloud smirked.

_CrimsonLover1:_

'_**oh bite me ass hole.' **_

_CrimsonAngel: _

'_**I did all last night, haven't heard you complain once.'**_

_Crimsonlover1: _

'_**Oh god Genesis did you seriously just type that out?'**_

_CrimsonsHonor:_

'_**Gen…'**_

_Crimsonpuppy: _

'_**FUCK GENESIS! It's bad enough we got to listen to it don't post it!'**_

_CrimsonKnightLover:_

'…'

_CrimsonAngel:_

'_**Sephiroth..just because you haven't had any sugar yet doesn't mean you get to be a lazy ass on the phone to…'**_

_CrimsonKnightLover:_

'_**F…U...'**_

The group dissolved into absolute hysterics at this point, completely forgetting they were under questioning for the burning of the Shinra mansion.

"Who wants to bet this will be up on all our fan clubs soon enough." Angeal chuckled knowing this whole conversation would be up on all their clubs very soon.

"Oh look we have a smart one, she's figured out that was all five of us talking." Genesis chuckled; he always called the members of the Red Leather club mindless idiots. At least those in Study Group had some brains to them.

"You do realize now that they know we're gonna be spammed with letters and we're gonna have to change all our ID's." Cloud honestly found all of this funny.

Hearing a new message coming in after all the initials had calmed down the group all looked down at their phones.

_CrimsonLadyLove:_

'_**oh you boys are being naughty, perhaps I should post that picture of you all asleep in the van on the way here.. oh how about a picture of Genesis strutting around in chibi chocobo boxers.' **_

Genesis felt his face flush bright red at this enough to dull his hair by comparison. "Cissnei you have a picture of me in those?"

The boxers had been a gag Christmas gift from Cloud last year and he had strutted around in them the rest of the day just to be funny.

_CrimsonAngel:_

'_**How in the great goddesses name did you get that…you weren't even there….'**_

He heard giggling from the Turks part of the bar.

_CrimsonLadyLove:_

'_**talk to you big brother..'**_

_CrimsonAngel:_

'_**ANGEAL!' **_

_CrimsonsHonor:_

'_**LOL u mad?'**_

That did it, they all died laughing at that last part, smug smirk in place Angeal flipped his phone shut and sat back closing his eyes. Launching out of his seat Genesis tackled his best friend and the two started a impromptu wrestling match on the floor.

Tseng moved over still in his night clothes as well and shook his head seeing that the two boys were play fighting with each other. He had been reading the messages and well though he stayed silent on the boards most the time.

Seeing Tseng move over the boys all sat up a little more, Angeal and Genesis stopped their fight and sat on the floor watching him.

"They just finished their investigation and they can find no clear evidance on what started the fire. Everything was too badly damaged and the building collapsed into the basement destroying everything inside. They are ruling it accidental for the time being, they are suspecting kids finally just getting board and decided to torch the building since there were many foot trails leading up to the mansion and the lock was missing."

The group all nodded at this, though Zack's eyes were strangely dark and he wasn't really looking at anyone.

"We'll be leaving in 3 hours to head for Rocket town to catch a Helicopter back Costa Del Sole for a flight that leaves at 10. You can _not_ be late." Tseng stressed that word making it quite clear to the SOLDIER men that they had to be back and dressed in time.

"In that case, I'm gonna go see my mother one last time.. see if I can convince her to move out to Midgar. I'm sure I could find her a nice place up on the Plate."

"I believe Tseng's apartment complex has a few open, they are very nice and quiet." Sephiroth hid a yawn behind his hand trying to talk through it. "It's almost all Turks so she would be well protected."

"Hmm, have to talk to her about it." Cloud had a thoughtful look on his face as he moved up to get a quick shower and get dressed.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

He hated walking through town, it always made his skin crawl and his instincts were telling him to just run and hide.

That was on a normal day walking through Nibelheim, today..Today was a billion times worse. Almost every face that saw him was glaring at him hard, so it looked like Miss. Perfect Tifa had gone and ratted him out to her father so naturally the whole damn town knew he had blown her off yesterday on the mountain.

Thankfully no one was stupid enough to try and approach him since he currently had First Tsurugi strapped in its harness on his back. it made a big difference when the person you wanted to pick on was currently carrying around a sword as tall as most the people of this village. Walking up the street towards his house he once more saw Aaron almost waiting for him. The group was bruised and banged up but it would seem Sephiroth and the others had shown quite a bit of restraint when going against these guys.

"Strife! Where's your butt buddies?" Aaron's group all snickered though were shifting their eyes nervously.

Smirking Cloud continued to walk towards them his footsteps silent in the deep snow.

"Just to let you in on a little secret about SOLDIER, the mako doesn't just enhance our strength, it also enhances all our senses.. Including hearing." He stopped seeing the group was blocking his was. Go figure his house was only two down and they were keeping him here. He could always just do the roof thing again, but he was kind a getting tired of sneaking around on roofs on this vacation.

"Seriously guys? Are you really that brain dead?"

The group all blinked but Aaron turned rage filled eyes on him. "You fucked with Tifa, now your gonna have answer to all of us. ..hey what are you doing?"

Cloud ignoring them had pulled his sword from his harness and was currently pulling a green ball of materia out. Plucking a red summon out of his bracer he switched the two out before putting his sword back in its holster on his back.

"Sorry boys, Tseng has me on a 3 hour limit and I'm not gonna spend it fucking with you idiots." The bracer started to glow swinging his arm down he cast Slow on the boys watching as their movements became sluggish. Smirking he easily leapt over them and back on the street in front of his house. "That should wear off in about 3 minutes." Waving he headed up to his house and walked in knowing his mom would know it was him.

Snickering he moved into the house looking around. "Mom, you here?" Hearing noise in the back bedrooms he moved back towards where his mother's room was.

Moving up to the door he felt his feet freeze on threshold. His mother was sitting on the bed clutching to one of his father's old shirts crying hard. "Mom.."

Hearing a voice Mrs. Strife quickly rubbed her eyes and looked over a bright smile coming over her face. "Storm Cloud, I thought you would be over later." She laid the shirt down and moved over to her son hugging him tightly.

"Mom, what's going on?" his voice was laced with worry, the way the town was acting around him and now his mother crying. He was praying to Gaia that nothing had happened to his mother and it was simply memories that were causing her to cry.

"I'm sorry Cloud, someone tore up your fathers resting place..i was just about to head out and fix it."

Cloud's eyes darkened hearing this; someone had dared to disgrace his father's memory? Clenching his fists at his side he fought back angry tears.

"Mom.." he bit his lower lip blinking back the angry tears. "Stay here, I'll go clean it up. It's really cold out and I don't want you to get sick. Actually mom.." turning he took his mothers hands. "I want you to start packing. I want you to come out to Midgar, with me."

Her eyes widened hearing this, "But Storm Cloud, I could never afford to move out there and your father is still.."

"Mom pleases! We'll move father out if you want, I make enough money to put you up on the plate and Sephiroth mentioned that the apartment complex where Tseng lives has vacancies and it's well protected. Mom please, I don't want you staying here.. they aren't going to leave you alone."

Sighing softly she looked up into her son's eyes seeing he was sincere in this all.

"Alright Cloud, for you baby." Smiling gently she squeezed his hands.

"Take care of your father baby, I'll start packing." Leaning forward he gently kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tseng held his PHS up to his ear once more, listening as it once more rang all the way through to voice mail.

"Is he still not answering yo?" Reno moved up behind his boss holding the last of the bags. It had been 2 ½ hours and no one had seen Cloud. They only had a short window of time before they had to start heading out for the helicopter.

"No, it has gone to voice mail once more."

"We'll go find him, he's probably at his mother's and set his phone down somewhere." Genesis rubbed his head sending his auburn hair all over the place. He was still tired and had been fucking with his fan club again.

Before Cloud had left to go see his mother they had all taken a group shot of them in their PJs sitting around the restaurant with the Turks.

He was now in a white t-shirt with a red short sleeved button up shirt with a pair of black jeans. They weren't planning on being outside so they had ditched the heavier jackets.

"Take your radios so I can contact you without having to worry about the horrible PHS reception out here."

Yawning Sephiroth nodded, his fingers absently pushing his bangs back behind his ear. Reaching into his jeans pocket he pulled out the small ear piece and clicked it on before placing it in his ear.

"We should split up take different sections of the village; it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Angeal was fighting with his ear piece he always had trouble with it.

With a short nod the group all separated heading off in different directions.

It was only a few minutes later when Genesis voice could be heard over the radio, it was very somber and quiet.

"I found him guys..Come up past Cloud's house by about a quarter mile.

The group quickly merged on Genesis, no one said a single thing as they gazed with sad eyes at the sight before them.

Cloud was kneeling in front of a shattered grave stone, his clothes, body and hair covered in splotches of dirt a small shovel lay on the ground next to him. It was obvious to them all by the markings on the shattered stones the marker had been brutally destroyed by someone.

Clouds fist were clench tightly in his lap and you could see his shoulders shaking.

Breaking away from the group Angeal silently moved over and knelt down in the turned up soil next to him not caring if he got dirty and wrapped his arms around the small boy pulling him in tightly.

Cloud visibly jumped, red puffy eyes looking up at Angeal. "It's alright, we'll help you fix this."

Kneeling down in the dirt next to his lover Sephiroth gently picked up the headstone. It didn't take a genius to know who this grave belonged to as they all knew that Cloud had lost his father to illness very early in life. He ran gentle fingers over the section of stone he held just able to make out the last name across part of it.

"What a disgusting village," Genesis snarled standing just behind Sephiroth, his blue eyes frozen over in rage. His hands were fisted at his side trembling slightly, how could anyone disgrace a person's final resting place all because their child had stood up to them.

"Mom has agreed to come to Midgar once I find her a place. I want to move dad as well, so they can still be together." Zack was kneeling behind Cloud gently rubbing his back. "We will Cloud, you think after that wonderful meal we were going to let your mom get away with staying this far away from us? We want the ability to crash her house for dinner!"

A small shaky smile crossed Clouds face, looking back he smiled gratefully at Zack. Leave it to him to make him feel better. Angeal still had his arms around him and he leaned in gratefully against the hard chest closing his eyes. He was trying with all his might to fight back the rage that was building in him, he could hear almost this soft voice in the back of his telling him to destroy everything.. burn it to the ground.

Mentally shaking himself Cloud looked back to the busted headstone, tears building up in his eyes. Setting his piece of stone down Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his lover holding onto him tightly, leaning over he gently kissed the side of his head before laying his own head on Clouds shoulder.

Clicking his PHS shut Genesis regarded the group, it always amazed him exactly how close they had all become over the years. They were an unlikely group of misfits that was for sure, never under normal circumstances would they have ever have met. Each of them from different parts of the world, if it were not for the SOLDIER program and Sephiroth he and Angeal never would have left Banora.. to this day he would probably be a land owner just like his father, watching over the town as Angeal would have become a farmer just like his father. Zack probably would have been the same, remaining in Gongaga to become a seller or farmer. Sephiroth he had no idea since Shinra was all the man had known his entire life. Cloud, well he probably would have become just a shadow in this town..nothing special and that stayed in the dark of other peoples shadows. Yet here they all were, such vastly different people with nothing in common other then the dream of being SOLDIER.

"Cloud."

Hearing his name Cloud turned in the constricting hold the three others had created so he could look at Genesis.

"Tseng is contacting his apartment complex right now to get a apartment set up for your mother, a moving company will be sent here within the next three days along with a few Turks to bring your father to his new resting place. Cissnei and Elena will remain here with your mother to make sure that no harm comes to her."

Tears started to fall from Clouds eyes at this. "Thank you Gen.."

"Now.. how about we go take care of some villagers." Zack said punching his hand into his other palm. Cloud shook his head leaning into Angeal, "Please Zack.. can we just go home.."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: next chapter the group returns to Midgar! But don't think that their childishness if over now that they have returned to Shinra. Lets just say this little trip has awoken something in all of them and Shinra will never be the same!

Hehe yes Zack is a devious little sucker. No one gives him enough credit. This chapter was difficult to write, so please review and let me know what you all think! we will also be hitting Sephiroth's 21st that should prove to be a night no one will ever forget!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: haha we got our first fan art of the series! http:/ zaraun-shytnrak. deviantart .com/favourites/7158533#/d4iyivd remember to remove the spaces Tseng looks a little old but that's in the process of being fixed.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Home again

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"oh home sweet Mako polluted air!" Zack crashed face first into the large leather sofa his face in the pillow and legs over the arm of the couch. "Nothing like the smell of Mako to remind you your life sucks." His voice had become muffled by the pillow.

"Stop being so melodramatic, now that we know we can go on actual vacations with only a little bribery of a stuffed chocobo, we can leave Shinra for a while and go back out. Maybe this time just stay at Costa De Sol." Walking over to the couch Cloud jumped onto Zack's back and laid down back to back.

The First groaned having the extra weight on him but didn't try and move. "I don't want to get into my uniform and go report in."

"That makes two of us." Genesis dumped his bags down next to the rest and let his sword fall across them. They were all drop dead tired having been up the entire flight back and car ride, none of them could sleep knowing they were coming back to Shinra, which meant coming back to work.

Walking over to one of the large chairs he laid his legs against the arm and allowed himself to fall back into the chair. His back resting against one arm while his legs were draped over the other. He let his head fall back so the world was now upside down.

"Costa De Sol sounds nice." Zack muttered already dreaming of being out on those golden beaches and hot girls in bikinis. Cloud was picture a certain two firsts without their shirts off and low riding swim shorts.

"You better not get horny on top of me."

Genesis chuckled still with his head laid back over the arm of the chair, he kind a liked the feeling of all the blood rushing to his head. "Don't worry Zackary, he starts getting horny I'll get him off."

Cloud started to bust up laughing from his spot still on Zack's back. "Genesis that sounded so wrong."

"Yeah no kidding, Gen." thinking back to what he had said it was hard to tell if he was red from embarrassment or from the blood rushing to his head.

"Genesis, you're going to pass out again if you keep that up." Angeal dropped his bags next to everyone else bags, he was just as tired and was saying screw it he would do it later. Sephiroth was no better as he was dragging his feet into the room, his sugar rush had worn off and he was nothing more than a walking zombie at this point. He dropped his bags next to the rest and collapsed in the other chair his long hair pooling on the ground over the arm rest.

"That's the point, if I pass out I don't have to get dressed and go see Lazard."

Shaking his head Angeal walked over and pushed Genesis head back up and kept a hold on it so the commander couldn't just lay it back.

Sephiroth snorted from his spot on the chair his long legs kicked over the back of the chair putting him in a really weird position. "I'm not changing just to report in; I'm half tempted to make him come up."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zack mumbled, he had turned his head slightly so that he could actually breathe once more but still refused to get up. Actually agreeing with them since he also didn't want to get changed and go down Angeal pulled out his PHS and dialed Lazard's number.

"Good morning as well, yes our trip went fine. Hm? Yes we're back at Shinra we just got in, uh huh well we were wondering.. yes I understand we'll be right down." He flipped the PHS closed to the sounds of several groans across the room.

"Lazard says we need to come to his office."

"I'm not changing." Sephiroth groaned and rolled off the chair and onto his feet. "Come on Genesis you to." Angeal gently scratched the back of Genesis head earning him a soft moan. "Keep doing that and I'll think about it." Shaking his head Angeal continued to scratch his head. "Should have named you puppy instead."

Genesis growled in warning before pulling himself up and onto his feet. He was in agreeance with Sephiroth; he was not changing into his damn uniform just for this.

"uh..Cloud up." Zack jerked his hips to the side sending the blond to the ground next to the couch. Squeaking Cloud managed to catch himself with a laugh and pushed himself up onto his feet. Grabbing onto Zack's arm he pulled with all his strength sending them both back onto the floor laughing like jack asses.

"Alright come on boys." Angeal moved over and pulled both laughing boys up onto their feet. "Ahh Angeal man." Zack pouted but smiled as Cloud put his hands on his back and started shoving him out of the door.

Piling into the elevator the group of SOLDIER started to head down Lazard's floor knowing it was not a good idea to leave the director waiting.

Fighting back a yawn Sephiroth pulled his hair back up into a high pony tail. He had removed it when they had arrived on the plate since he was never seen by anyone with his hair up but it seemed he had grown used to this hair style.

"Someone needs to put a turbo pack on these elevators." He grumbled pulling on the pony tail to make sure it was tight against his head. "Wouldn't that be nice." Genesis mumbled back, his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

He would never admit it but he was actually claustrophobic and he always hated these small Shinra elevators, also didn't help when 5 large SOLDIER were all piled into it shoving his smaller frame to the back corner. Feeling fingers wrapping around his he smiled gently already knowing whose hand it was as the man was the only one that knew of his claustrophobia. He gently gripped the hand tighter his fingers intertwining with his dear child hood friends.

"Do you think Tseng is going to be alright with his new roommate?" Clouds voice was soft, knowing that there were microphones in the elevators along with cameras.

The group all shared a look and snickered quietly. Tseng was now hosting a certain ex Turk at his apartment until things settled down. Vincent in no few words had threatened the leader of the Turks very man hood if he was not allowed to come back to Midgar with them. The group aside from Sephiroth all knew it was for one reason only, well two if you counted the needing to kill Hojo part; he was here to guard over his only child.

Since Vincent was supposed to be dead he couldn't just wander around the Shinra building so Tseng had offered up the small second bedroom that Sephiroth normally occupied on days off at his apartment to the ex- Turk.

"I'm sure he will be fine, they are both generally silent people I'm sure his new roommate will keep to himself."

Sephiroth had to chuckle at that, he did feel for his big brother. Vincent was one of those that could stare even Tseng down and make him feel like a rookie again.

Hearing the small ding representing their floor, the electronic door swished open quietly admitting the group of firsts onto the director's floor.

Genesis was the first out the door even though he had been at the very back of the group.

"Jeezes Genesis.. plow us over why don't ya." Zack rubbed his shoulder playfully where Genesis had shoved into it. Seeing there was no one around but them Genesis stuck his tongue out at Zack before heading for the door that would lead to Lazard's secretary.

Laughing Zack raced forward and leapt onto Genesis back his legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. Gasping Genesis lurched dangerously forward, not expecting to be puppy pounced. Thankfully he had great balance and was quickly able to regain his footing before he went face first into the floor with a hyper active puppy on his back.

Seeing the perfect opportunity for payback Sephiroth darted forward his hand meeting Zack's ass with a loud 'TWAK!'

Eyes going huge Zack gave out a very puppy type yelp and grabbed his ass with one hand still holding onto Genesis's neck with the other. His blue eyes narrowed into a glare and he made a motion like 'sleep with both eyes open.'

Sephiroth sent him a smug look. Kissing his fingers he reached back and smacked his own ass smug smile still plastered on his face. "Ohh, it's on little man!" Zack bounced slightly on Genesis earning him a glare and heel to the ass.

"If you're going to be hanging on me don't bounce."

"Sorry Gen."

Rolling his eyes at his friends Angeal moved into the small front offices that lead to Lazard's bigger office. The other's moved in after him Zack still firmly planted on Genesis back, Cloud was watching them in amusement and couldn't help but snicker seeing the shocked look on the small woman behind the desk.

The poor old woman was used to seeing these five but not like this. They were always in uniform, straight faced and serious, never in all her years working here had she seen these five acting like children and in normal clothes. Especially Genesis and Zack, those two were normally were on completely opposite sides of the room from each other.

"Director Lazard I believe is expecting us." Angeal gave her a small smile leaning against her desk slightly. Flushing, the old woman nodded and motioned for towards the door. "He is waiting for you, said to just go in when you arrived."

"Thank you."

Opening the door Angeal stuck his head in.

"You wanted us Lazard?"

Looking up from his computer Lazard smiled and beckoned them to come in. "Yes, I was surprised to hear you were…all.." his words fell short as he saw the group come in. he blinked a few time seeing them in normal civilian clothes and looking so laid back.

Moving into the room Genesis moved over to a chair and threw himself back into it effectively pinning Zack to the chair. Whimpering Zack tried to push the older first off him, but it was no use as the man had become dead weight. Resigning to the fact he was not getting out of this Zack lay limp in the chair.

Chuckling Sephiroth moved over to another chair and just like Genesis threw himself into it sideways so his feet were hanging off one end and his head off the other. Cloud moved over and sat down on Sephiroth's lap laying across him much like he had Zack a few minutes ago up in their apartment. Angeal was the only one that was sitting alone but he was smiling at his friends, they had been so tense on the flight back to Midgar it was nice to see them loosening up once more.

"Oh before we forget, here Lazard just like you asked for." Angeal produced a bag he had been carrying containing a plush stuffed chocobo.

Shaking off his shock the man smiled and took the bag. "She'll love this thank you Angeal." There was a little girl at the orphanage bellow plate that had wanted one of these forever and he was going to surprise her with it.

Setting the chocobo back under his desk Lazard regarded the five men; he had never in all his days seen these five so relaxed. "So I see you had a good vacation."

It wasn't a question, and there was a slightly smug smile on Lazard's face.

Genesis groaned already having a feeling he knew what was coming next. "How many video's are out of us?"

Chuckling Lazard punched in a couple things on his computer brining up the huge screen above him. "This was aired yesterday."

What was obviously a news broad cast appeared on the screen above him.

'_on a lighter note, you know them as the fearsome five, you see their pictures in Shinra magazine and video's of them in action, but have you ever seen them on their day off? _

_It seems even the demon of Wutai deserves a well earned vacation every now and then. This news station has been inundated over the past several hours with video's and picture taken at the Mt. Nibel ski resort, where it was reported by numerous people that the fearsome five was seen having of all things, a snow day.' The reporter smiled to the camera before looking at her co host. _

'_it was hard to believe myself jenny, but the video's speak for themselves. We compiled a few of the many sent to us.'_

The video changed showing the group standing in line for the chair lift, so this was when they all tripped each other. It was obvious since they were all wearing their sun glasses what was going to happen next.

You could tell it was a PHS video as it was a little shaky and you could hear the owners talking.

"_I don't believe it, that's the silver general, and the crimson commander." _

"_I know, and the other first class..what are they doing here?"_

The two with the phone were obviously only a few people in front of them in the line as you could see them and hear them clearly.

'_There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of the worlds." Came Genesis voice, you could hear Sephiroth chuckling slightly as he turned to his best friend._

"_LOVELESS, act II." _

"_You do remember." Genesis had a smug smirk on his face as he regarded Sephiroth. The general easily pushed himself forward as the line moved. "How can I not when you've beaten it into my head."_

_Zack popped up behind them his tail tells black spikes visible just to the side of Genesis. "I think Cloud is the only one that actually can stand hearing it." _

_Genesis lifted a foot and shoved it into Zack's board sending him onto his ass. You could hear the two around the camera gasp and then start to laugh as Zack cried out for Tseng saying Genesis was picking on him. The camera shifted slightly showing Tseng pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses but he was smiling as he shook his head. _

_The camera shifted back just in time to catch Genesis doing a marvelous face plant in the snow._

Laughter could be heard around Lazard's office, it was even funnier watching it through a camera.

"Must say, that was a beautiful face plant, Gen. I don't think anyone could have done it more eloquently." Sephiroth chuckled from his spot under Cloud.

Genesis flipped him off before jumping slightly and squishing Zack under him more. "That's for dissing my poem."

Zack laughed loudly and turned back just in time to see the video Sephiroth get put on his ass. All of them burst out laughing at this Sephiroth included. Lazard was shaking his head; he actually hadn't seen this it had just been sent to him saying it had to do with the five first class SOLDIER.

The video switched to the giant snow ball fight that had erupted after Cloud's confrontation with Tifa. It was a whirlwind of activity and was hard to keep up with everything that was going on but the video was focusing a lot on the five of them as they ran around throwing snow balls at people.

Zack could be seen playfully puppy pouncing a young woman dropping snow on her face before bouncing off again for his next victim. Cloud was seen running around avoiding as many as he could while building up a bunch of snow balls for some small children that had joined in the fight. Angeal was helping to build a fort for them out of the snow but was interrupted as Genesis tackled him and started pelting the man with snow balls.

Sephiroth was the next to be shown as that cute little child ran up and hit him with the snow ball, he fell to the ground dramatically clutching his leg. The little one crawled up onto him and started dropping little fist full of snow onto him before running off.

Another video was there of them back out on the hills but this time on the bunny hills just fucking around.

_Running up behind Genesis Sephiroth grabbed a hold of Genesis hood and pulled it over his head. Shouting out Genesis swung back trying to hit who he knew was behind him. _

_Laughing like hell Sephiroth leapt back a good twenty feet from his friend. Hitting ice the great silver general could be seen wind milling his arms trying desperately to save his balance only to lose the fight with gravity and fell down onto his ass. _

_You could hear the entire group busting up laughing at this. "Sephiroth! You're a fucking klutz!" Zack called out, but he had little room to talk as he had slipped only minutes before on ice. _

_Rubbing his poor abused ass with one hand Sephiroth flipped Zack off with the other. _

_Laughing Tseng moved over to Sephiroth and held his hand out to help the man up. A wicked grin crossed Sephiroth's face a second before he grabbed Tseng's hand and yanked him down into the snow and rolled over so he was straddling the man's hips. Grabbing snow he started the bury the laughing Turk, with a wicked laugh he started shoving snow down Tseng's jacket earning him a very puppy like yelp from the man. _

_Laughing Sephiroth made sure to rub the snow in. he jerked forward as a snow ball pegged him in the head followed seconds later by several more. Seeing Sephiroth was distracted Tseng grabbed a huge handful of snow and pulled out Sephiroth waist band and dropped the whole thing into the front of his pants. _

_Sephiroth let out a surprised cry and leapt off Tseng quickly trying to shake the snow out of his pants. "COLD!" _

_The whole group was dying at this, Genesis had sunk to the ground he was laughing so hard as Zack and Cloud were leaning against the other trying to stay up right. Angeal was crying he was laughing so hard. _

_Growling Sephiroth rounded on the smirking Tseng, "Oh your dead TSENG!" laughing harder Tseng took off across the hill scooping snow up as he did. Jumping up into the air he did a very skill twist in the air avoiding a snowball from Sephiroth and launched his own hitting the General right in the face with it. _

_For the next few minutes Sephiroth tried in vain to hit the older man but ended up soaked from head to toe as Tseng tackled him once more and completely covered him with snow. _

The whole group in Lazard's office was in tears they were laughing so hard. They were definitely going to have to harp on Cissnei to get them the video; this was a trip to remember. Laughing softly Lazard shut the monitor off, and turned back to the still laughing group. He waited patiently for them to stop laughing knowing that it was very rare for them to be this relaxed around anyone in Shinra.

Once they had all quieted down he smiled to them and motioned towards his computer. "Vice president Shinra was the one who sent me the video. He thinks that images like that would be good for Shinra's image with the public, the kindler gentler side of SOLDIER. He stated that he wanted to do a mini documentary of the inside of SOLDIER, hopefully to help recruit more people."

The air in the room became more somber as the group all shared a look. "I don't want my privet life up for people to gawk at as a recruiting tool." Sephiroth said shortly, his voice clipped and cold.

He was a very privet man, and while he didn't mind this because he was on vacation and knew he was going to be recorded by people there he didn't want his normal privet life being used as a recruiting tool.

"I'm afraid Sephiroth that it is not voluntary, this is an order from the vice president." Lazard said sadly, he didn't agree with it personally, but there wasn't much he could do against his half brother and father.

Zack poked Genesis and motioned towards his ear quickly where the group still had the radios that Tseng had given them. Understanding Genesis caught the others attention and motioned toward his ear, the five all turned on the ear pieces and waited for Zack to start talking.

Lazard started to get scared, it was never a good thing when five young adults all started to SOLDIER talk. He felt his gut start to drop as he watched five equally evil smiles spread across their faces and they all shot him a look before going back to talking quietly to themselves.

No, this was not boding well.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Collapsing on the couch Cloud looked at the others as they wandered into the room. "Are we going to get in trouble for this idea?"

Zack shook his head coming to sit right next to his best friend and draped an arm over his shoulders. "What are they going to do fire us?"

"Dock our pay?" Genesis threw in laughing as he sat down in one of the chairs. Cloud snorted at that and shook his head, "if they do we can just finally break Sephiroth's bank card out and start using his millions."

There was a bark of a laugh from said man as he grabbed Masamune from where he had dropped it on the bags. "You wish." Grabbing a few of his bags he headed for his room. almost the whole 97th floor of the Shinra building was their apartment, each of their rooms was considered an apartment all on it's own but they had gone through and built a large kitchen and living space between all their smaller apartments where they all tended to congregate during the day. Most the time when they had time off they preferred to be in each other's company then alone in their own apartments. Sephiroth's was the largest of them and was situated back towards the far wall; Genesis had the apartment next to him with Angeal, Zack and Clouds on the other side of the large living room. There were a few unused ones that had been converted into training rooms or storage rooms, only one was situated as an apartment and that was for days where Tseng just needed to get away from his job without actually leaving Shinra for his apartment out on the plate.

Walking into the room he gently hit the light switch watching as the low lights flared to life, the lights were the lowest avalible since any brighter and it would start to hurt his sensitive eyes.

His apartment though the largest was sparsely decorated since he spent most of his free time out in the main living quarters with the others. His 'living room' he been turned into his own personal study and library, the walls covered in book shelves that were filled to the brim with books. The walls that weren't covered in books were decorated with very Wutainese decorations and swords. Tseng had had a very large impact on his life and so unconsciously Sephiroth had taken on the same decoration taste as the man. a large desk was situated in the center of the room with his own personal computer, though it was hardly ever used since he was locked in his office most the time.

Moving into the bedroom he turned on the small floor lamp, his bedroom was no different though a little more decorated since he did sleep here. A large low bed sat over by the windows, he enjoyed being able to look out across the Midgar sky line during the night as he tried to fall asleep, some sitting pillows were laying on the other side right up next to the window as some times he would just sit there and stare out as the sky.

A black lacquer dresser sat against the far wall inlayed with beautiful colorful Wutai artwork. Across his walls were various traditional silk paintings and more swords. What could he say he was a sword collector, he found the katana to be a beautiful sword in both look and craftsmanship. A few more book cases dotted the walls behind his bed but these were less filled with books and filled more with the few personal items he allowed himself through his life.

Pictures were the main thing that covered the shelves, each in their own frame. All of them contained his friends over the years.

Setting his bags down he moved over to them and gently picked up one of his favorite. It was an old photo, well old to him though he was really only 16 in the picture. He had been general for a year and already served for the first time in Wutai, even at that young age he was already known as the Demon of Wutai.

He was standing in the ceremony room in Shinra. He wore his actual general uniform, a black double breasted jacket with silver piping and embroidery, black pants and calf high black boots. He always hated that uniform as it was stiff and the collar always felt like he was being choked out, the uniform was pretty well forgotten in the back of his closet only once had he worn it since he was 16 and that was at the funeral of a 2nd class that had been as close to a friend as any SOLIDER outside their small group had.

Shaking that thought from his head Sephiroth looked back at the picture. Standing on either side of him were brand new 2nd class SOLDIER 19 year old Genesis and Angeal, both sporting the regulation purple 2nd class uniform and wide leather belt that attached to their weapon harnesses.

Chuckling he looked down at the picture fondly. He could still remember their responses to be offered a picture with the Shinra General. At that point he had never seen them before in his life, being only 16 and the only 1st class his time was either spent on important missions or in school. He almost never got contact with the other SOLDIER members unless it was a mission where he was required to lead.

The two brand new 2nd's had gawked as they watched the very obvious young boy walk onto the stage and come to stand between them. At that point Sephiroth was just starting his growth spurt and was only about 5'7" just about Cloud's height and the two were already at their full adult height.

"_General, if I may ask.. how old are you?" _

_Sephiroth turned to looked at the newest second, Angeal he believed his name was. _

"_I'm 16.."_

The dumbfounded look that crossed both their faces still to this day made him laugh. Genesis had for months afterwards insisted that there was no way in hell a 16 year old boy was the demon of Wutai and the general of the army. After months of hearing that story coming back to him, Masamune in hand Sephiroth had appeared in one of the training rooms with the other 2nd class SOLDIER and proceeded to wipe the floor with the now crimson commander.

Genesis had never forgiven him for embarrassing him that badly in front of the others.

Chuckling softly he set the picture back down his mako eyes going over the others, most were taken during the last few years during various missions or Angeal snapping them around the apartment or while they were out on the Plate. No one had more of a place on his shelves; there were equal number of pictures of each of his friends up there.

Sighing softly Sephiroth kicked off his shoes letting them fall where ever, his sword was next not caring that it was lying on the floor and fell onto his bed. Turning onto his side he allowed his eyes to unfocused as he simply looked out across Midgar.

This city had a strange beauty to it, he didn't care for the industrial look that much, but the mako from the reactors bathed the city in a soft green light that always seemed to sooth him. Frowning slightly his eyes came back into sharp focus as he caught sight of his reflection.

He wasn't stupid; he had seen the looks between his lovers and friends that night when Vincent had stepped out of the shower. He had pretended not to notice but he had seen their eyes shifting between him and Vincent and it only took him a second to see what they were. It was like looking into a mirror when the man didn't have his wrap around his head and that cloak hiding half of his face.

Did he know? He had said that he had been shot and killed while his 'mother' was still pregnant with him. Did he know that he was his father, or was he and the others the only one who noticed?

Sitting up he pushed his bangs back behind his ears, he really did hate this long hair at times drove him up the wall!

Smirking darkly he pulled his hair from its hold and let it cascade down his back. pulling it over his shoulder he tied it about the middle of his chest, Hojo was going to freak but he didn't give a shit anymore. If Vincent was really his father he had no more ties to that psycho!

Grabbing a small dagger from its spot on the wall he pulled his hair taut and just above the band ripped the sharp blade through affectively cutting the silver strands.

Almost instantly it was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his mako eyes stared down at the several feet of lank silver hair that lay against his thigh. Smiling he pushed his hair back over his shoulder and reached back to see how long it was. Feeling it was about mid back he smiled more and shook his head already feeling so much lighter without all that added weight pulling on his scalp. He would leave his bangs for the time being as that just seemed to be the way his hair naturally wanted to work.

Standing up he moved over to his dresser and pulled out an old shirt and gently wrapped the hair up in it. He would take it out tomorrow to the training grounds and destroy it, shaking his head once more he loved the feel of this freedom.

Walking out into the joint living room he moved up blocking the TV from where Genesis and Zack were currently in the middle of a beat down against Angeal and Cloud.

"Hey Seph what the..What the hell did you do to your hair!" Genesis hit the pause button and quickly stood up moving to his lover his fingers instantly trailing to the feet shorter silver locks he loved so much.

Grabbing Genesis he pushed him back slightly and stepped back to look at them all, his cat like eyes narrowing into the 'I want information and I want it now look' he always wore when he was trying to get a report from a terrified young cadet.

"I saw the looks you were giving each other, me and Vincent the other night." He crossed his arms over his chest. "and I heard Genesis stealing Tseng's laptop from his room that same night.. spill..now."

The group sent each other nervous looks, Sephiroth could be dangerous at this point but so was Tseng.

Growling dangerously Sephiroth moved up to Genesis leaning down so a hand was on either side of his head against the back of the couch and he was in close his eyes glinting darkly. "What.. did..you…find."

Genesis swallowed hard, normally he had no problem standing up against his lover but when he was like this you just felt like putting your tail between your legs and running for the hills.

"We know..we know who your real father is.."

Standing back up Sephiroth looked to his other lover seeing he was looking terrified. "It's Vincent isn't it." He said softly.

Cloud nodded keeping his eyes lowered. "we saw it that night when he came out of the shower, it was like looking a black haired, red eyed version of you..but we weren't certain so."

"So you stole Tseng's laptop because it's unwatched and has full access to DNA and previous employee files.." Sephiroth slowly sank down into a chair his eyes far away looking.

The group remained silent not knowing what to do or say, Sephiroth could go volatile at any point.

"Does he know?" Sephiroth finally asked his voice soft.

"Yes." Cloud said softly and stood up moving to his lover and knelt down in front of him gently taking his hands in his own.

"He saw Genesis stealing the laptop and was outside our door he heard everything.. including Tseng ordering us not to tell you till he was able to. He didn't want to lay that on top of finding out about your mother.." Cloud added that last part quickly seeing Sephiroth's eyes darken hearing Tseng had ordered them not to tell him.

"We wanted to tell you the minute we found out.. he was just looking out for you."

Sephiroth slowly lowered his head into his hands and you could see his shoulders start to shake. Feeling like shit for not telling him sooner Cloud sat up and wrapped his arms around him.

Soon enough Sephiroth found himself surrounded on all sides by his friends all hugging him tightly. No one said a thing just offering up their silent comfort.

They didn't know how long they sat like that each one holding their dear friend. Slowly Sephiroth raised his head, his eyes were blood shot and you could see the stains on his cheeks. Smartly no one said anything about the great general subcoming to something so human as crying. Reaching over Genesis gently pushed his bangs back behind an ear and kissed his cheek gently.

"do you want to go see him?" cloud asked softly rubbing his lovers thigh gently. "I didn't tell any of you yet but my bikes done."

A small smile split Sephiroth's face hearing this, Cloud had been bouncing around for months at the prospect of getting his own bike. "sure.. we can make Tseng buy us dinner..or cook." The group all laughed at this as this wouldn't be the first time they had been out and about and decided to raid the Turks fridge.

Tseng was actually a really good cook, though he was pretty limited in what he could make. Pretty much keeping it to the traditional foods he had grown up with.

"so who is riding with who?" Zack asked still holding onto Sephiroth tightly.

"well, my bike was only built for me so…"

The group all laughed more at that, slowly Sephiroth pushed himself up onto his feet. He had needed that, he knew deep in his heart that Hojo wasn't his father and it was a huge relief to hear that he wasn't and also to see that his friends were looking out so much for him.

Feeling fingers in his hair he looked back seeing Genesis was running his fingers through it. "I feel lighter now.." blinking Genesis looked up his blue eyes meeting those bright green. Smiling softly he laid his head against Sephiroth's back getting the second meaning in those words. Hojo had been the one insistent on him keeping his hair long and never cutting it, cutting it had been an act of rebellion and also an act of separating himself from his control.

"It looks good, I think it looks better.. and maybe you will only go through half a bottle of shampoo a day instead of the whole thing."

Laughing loudly at this Sephiroth pulled away his fingers grasping the key's to his own bike as he moved towards the door.

"I'm sure Shinra will like that since I won't be costing them as much anymore."

The group of five raced through the Shinra building deciding to have some fun and some excersis they took the stairs, they used to do that when they wanted to kill time going to Lazard's office. This was also to kill time since Tseng would just be getting off work and it would give him time to get home if he was working a little over like he was prone to.

It took them about 15 minutes to reach the garage floor and they were all out of breath by the time they broke through the door leading out into the garage.

Being the first out Zack threw up his hands and danced around happily. "oh yeah I won!"

Laughing Cloud was bent over double trying to catch his breath. 97 stories of stairs was a lot of running even for SOLDIER, "the only reason.. you won..is because..oh god my chest burns…you went suicidal and jumped a floor of stairs at once." Cloud panted out but was smiling he had mange to come in second since his small frame didn't require as much time to slow down and make those tight turns like the 3 older SOLDIERs did.

Panting with his hands on his hips Sephiroth looked over to the parking spot where their bikes were kept, he let out a long low whistle seeing the sleek black bike that was now parked next to his dark green one and Zack's dark blue one.

Standing up Clouds eyes widened before racing over to his new bike. The boy seemed to be practically vibrating as he darted around the bike happily gushing over every square inch of it.

Zack hopped over as well his eyes trailing over the bike, it was larger than his or Sephiroth's. "Are you even gonna be able to handle this spiky?"

Cloud nodded and started to back the bike out of the small stall where their three bikes were parked.

"So what is so special about it that you had to get it custom made?"

Genesis was looking over the bike as well, it was a damn nice looking bike but he didn't see anything on it that didn't look like it really needed to be custom made.

Smirking Cloud pulled himself onto the seat straddling the bike and pushed it upright. Reaching forward he hit a button and instantly the two 'wings' on the side flew open and racks appeared. Everyone jumped slightly not expecting this, they watched as Cloud pulled his sword from his back (they had been wondering why he brought it) and proceeded to dismantle it and stick each sword into a different rack before hitting the button once more and watched as they sword pulled in and disappeared.

"Holy shit!" Zack raced over and was looking at the closed 'wings' all 6 sword were now tucked protectively against the bike. "They are designed that I can open them while driving if I need to get to them quick."

"That is some ingenuity," Angeal moved up looking over the bike, he couldn't believe the ingenuity the little blond had in him, first the sword and now this bike.

Seeing his lover Cloud frowned and held out a finger. "You will _NOT_ touch this bike Genesis.."

Genesis pouted at this as it had been his plan that the minute Cloud wasn't looking, was going to take the bike out for a joy ride just like did Sephiroth's.

"Come on guys let's go!" Zack had jumped onto his bike revving the engine. Shaking his head Angeal moved to sit behind his puppy his hands settling on Zack's shoulders. Starting up his bike for the first time Cloud nearly had an orgasm listening to that massive engine rev up.

"ohh.. it even sounds pretty." Zack said his eyes glancing over the large bike.

"Just because it sounds pretty doesn't mean it's fast." Sephiroth muttered swinging his leg over his own bike and went about pulling his hair back up into a high pony tail. Genesis happily hopped on behind him his arms wrapping around his waist, thankfully Midgar was a temperate climate even during the middle of January so he didn't need to be in anything but his short sleeved shirt.

Feeling the bike rumble to life under him Genesis shivered against his lover nuzzling into his shoulder. He loved bikes but was too cheap to break open his own vast bank account and buy one of his own; he would just continue to steal Sephiroth's when the man wasn't around. Angeal was more a car man and so owned his own car that was parked a few down from the bikes, but they most the time ended up taking the bikes if they were just going a short distance like to Tseng's.

Turning on the small headlight so the gages also lit up Sephiroth smiled seeing the green lifestream design flare to life across the bike. Taking a quick glance he saw most of the black vehicles that belonged to the Turk's were gone, he would need to ask the security guard how long ago Tseng had left.

Pulling out of the garage he stopped in the massive line of cars that were trying to leave through the high security check point. There were two lanes for leaving since most of Shinra let out at the same time and it normally bottle necked really bad here.

"Gen hand me one of my drinks." Sephiroth called back. Gently releasing his waist Genesis leaned back to grab one of the many energy drinks that was kept in the small hard containing on the back side of the bike. Popping it open he handed it to the eager man in front of him. "Thank you." Tilting his head back Sephiroth chugged the drink not caring that people were watching him from the cars. Most the people around them worked in other sections of Shinra that never came in contact with the military; he always got these type looks from them. They all knew who he was just never met him.

Draining the drink he felt so much better, crunching the can he easily tossed it the 30 or so feet into the small trash can that sat outside the security station. "Nice shot seph." Angeal chuckled; the man always had deadly aim no matter what he did.

Pulling up a little farther in the line Sephiroth glanced over to the car to his left and growled lowly. Jillian sat in the passenger seat of the black Shinra car; it wasn't nearly as nice as Tseng's but showed that her 'husband' really was higher up in the Shinra command.

"Well look what the whore drug in." Jillian had her window open and looked over hearing a cold cruel voice. She blinked meeting cold mako green eyes that were so familiar from her time with Tseng. They were the same eyes of that little annoyance that followed him everywhere.

A small bitter smile crossed Jillian's face as she saw the kid now a man. She couldn't help but admire that he was beautiful now and looked to be extremely rich by the bike he was riding and the clothes he wore. She noticed the parking sticker on the front of the bike, it was the sticker given to those allowed into the lowest level of the parking garage, a spot her husband had been vying for, for years now.

"You're that little brat that used to follow Tseng around, so you work for Shinra as well." She turned her nose up at this trying to play it off, there was no way this little kid could be high up in Shinra, this was probably daddy's bike he was using.

Sephiroth snorted rolling his eyes and looked at the others who were all snickering behind their hands. "No, I just like sneaking into Shinra and then waiting in the exit line where I'm sure I will be caught." He rolled his eyes skyward as he heard Zack and Cloud start to laugh. "right.. I honestly don't see what Tseng saw in you.." moving forward he was unhappy to see they were still side by side with her.

"Baby, who are you talking to?" hearing a male voice Sephiroth looked over to the car seeing what could only be her husband in the driver seat. He was an older man already balding and wore a business suit, he wasn't easily recognizable showing he worked in one of the area's SOLDIER had no real contact with.

"You remember my ex right?" Jillian turned to look at her husband, seeing his nod she motioned towards Sephiroth and his group. "That's the little snot nosed brat that used to follow him around." She had made sure to put the boy in the worst light when she told her husband about him when they first met, saying the boy was dangerous and abusive and mentally unstable. She hated the boy since he had pulled away so much of Tseng's attention from her and he seemed to get whatever he asked for while she had to fight tooth and nail to get her little fingers on Tseng's money.

Leaning forward a little bit her husband looked out the window his brow raised, the boy looked vaguely familiar he was sure he had seen him walking through Shinra every now and then same with the other four boys who were watching them curiously.

He blinked seeing the glowing eyes of all five boys, he knew he had heard about the glowing eyes from somewhere.

Pulling a little closer to the gate his eyes widened seeing the SOLDIERs that stood by the gate houses instantly snapped to attention saluting. He had never seen this before, most the time they completely ignored the people around them.

"General Sephiroth! Commanders Rhapsodos and Hewley, Lieutenants Fair and Strife, good evening sirs!" the one closest shouted his back ramrod straight, his glowing blue eyes staring straight in front of him. Wait.. Glowing blue eyes. His eyes quickly slanted over to the group next to them.

Sephiroth sat up a little straighter and snapped a quick salute. "At ease SOLDIER." The 3rd class dropped the salute but still stood ramrod straight.

Stealing a glance from the corner of his eye he saw the man in the car next to him was as white as a ghost. The man quickly rolled the window up so his wife could no longer bad mouth the general of the Shinra army, if there was one man you did not mess with it was him. He had enough pull and inside connections to make them both just 'disappear'

Smirking he caught the look of the others all smirking to, "little snot nosed brat huh?" Zack laughed finding that name funny. "What can I say.. I hated her from day one and I made her life a living hell."

Coming up level with the 3rd class Sephiroth sat back up his eyes regarding the man, he must have been new. "Did we have a new set of cadets just graduate?" he looked over to Angeal. Rubbing his chin in though Angeal tried to think back to the class schedule.

"I honestly don't remember."

"Sir, just graduated this past week." The SOLDIER said softly his eyes now watching the five. It had always been his dream to meet these men and now here he stood in front of them.

"So we did miss the graduation, hmm.." pushing his bangs back behind his ear Sephiroth extended a hand to the new SOLDIER. Flushing a bright red the young SOLDIER took his hand surprised by the gentle strength in those long fingers. "Welcome to SOLDIER, if you have any trouble remember that my door is open." The man flushed even more, he never imaged the general was this nice.

"Just remember the chain of command, if you need to speak with an officer you go to Lieutenants Strife or Fair first." Genesis said his arms resting against Sephiroth's back, "General Sephiroth is the last person you should go to, but all our doors are open to SOLDIER."

The one thing the group always strived for was to make sure those rare few individuals that actually made it to SOLDIER always felt welcome. These were the people they were going to be fighting alongside and entrusting their lives with, they needed to gain their trust. Sephiroth might have been a cold hearted bastard most the time, but he did care for his men and made sure they were well taken care of.

"Privet, have you seen Director Tseng leave?" Sephiroth asked pulling on fingerless black gloves; they should be hitting the freeway in a minute since they were next in line. Reaching back he pulled out his wallet so he could present his ID card to the Turk that sat in the security booth.

"Director Tseng sir?" the young SOLDIER asked confused, he was still very new and was learning still.

"Wutai man, long black hair pulled into a pony tail, black eyes and a black dot.. right here." Zack pointed to his forehead earning him a chuckle from Cloud.

"He would be driving a black Shinra car with special plates." Sephiroth said pulling out his ID card and motioned to collect the rest of them.

"Oh, yes sir! I saw a man fitting that description leaving, he was only a few cars in front of you sir."

Sephiroth nodded grabbing Genesis ID card, he always made it a struggle as he liked to mess with him and hold onto the card. Glaring at the red head he reached out for the others. "so if we get through this fast and hit the triple digits we might actually beat him home." Genesis laughed leaning back on the bike.

"Good! I want to open this girl up." Cloud purred his fingers moving over the sleek black bike.

"Oh.. Should we be jealous?" Genesis laughed seeing the dark glare Sephiroth sent over his shoulder. "Thank you SOLDIER." Sephiroth said not forgetting the new SOLDIER to his left. The man snapped a quick salute.

Pulling up to the security check point he smiled instantly recognizing the old Turk. "Phil! Are you still here.. I thought you would have gone home by now."

The old Turk laughed seeing his favorite boys, "And where are you five all off to today? I thought you just got back this morning."

"mm, we're gonna go invade Tseng's house and demand some good Wutai food." Laughing the old man took the Id's from them, he hated having to run them every time as he knew who they were but it was company policy.

"Make sure to tell him I want some as well, he can bring me some tomorrow morning when he comes into work." The group all laughed knowing if they told Tseng they would get a growl and many cuss words in his native tongue from the man.

Handing them back their ID's the old Turk leaned out the window of his small booth. "Now that is a beautiful bike Cloud, was this the beauty you were waiting for?"

Cloud nodded happily revving the engine happily. "yep, she came in yesterday."

Phil chuckled at this resisting the urge to tease the boy about his height like he always did. "So how long ago did Tseng come through?" looking out the exit Phil pointed to a black car that was heading up the ramp to the free way.

"oh we'll catch him easily."

Laughing Phil hit the release for the blockade. "Go get him boys."

Laughing the three boys revved the engines of their bikes and took off. Hitting the main street Sephiroth gunned the engine seeing their green light turn yellow, there was no way he was going to wait for the light. Seeing Sephiroth was going to run the light Cloud and Zack gunned their own engines, this wouldn't be the first time they had blown through a yellow turning red.

The three bikes hit the line just as the light turned to red and blew around the corner up onto the highway ramp.

"I hate rush hour!" Genesis complained seeing the freeway was packed with cars all heading back to the plates from Shinra. Thankfully though it was packed the traffic moved smoothly and there was almost never back up unless they were in a construction area of the plates.

"Well so much for opening his girl up." Cloud growled, there was no way he would be able to hit the triple digits out here today, there were too many cars and he wasn't going to take a chance of white lining in case some douche bag decided to fling his car door open to stop them.

Someone had done that to Sephiroth and Genesis one time when the two had been heading out for a Loveless play. Some moron teenager and his friends thought it would be funny to throw open their door on the two speeding towards them since they were stuck in traffic due to construction. The door had been thrown open so fast and so close that even with SOLDIER reflexes Sephiroth had been unable to stop the bike in time to keep from slamming into the door.

The force of the crash and the speed the two had been traveling had sheered the door right off the car, laying the bike down both Sephiroth and Genesis had been slammed into the pavement and the car's in front.

The two had been banged up and a little bruised and bloody from hitting the ground at 80+, though they weren't nearly as bad as the boys were in that next few minutes. Since the rest of the group wasn't there it was all just hearsay but it was covered by the news that night.

Genesis said the boys had all pilled out of the car the driving screaming that they wrecked his car. Genesis and his leadgendary temper had flared into life at that moment and had grabbed the driver and picked him up slamming him hard enough into the hood of his car to concave the hood. It had taken Sephiroth and a couple civilians to keep Genesis from full up killing the boy, actually as far as they still knew the boy would never be able to walk again.

Thankfully neither Sephiroth nor Genesis had gotten in trouble because of the eye witnesses reports that the boys had done the door on purpose. Not many civilians were brave enough to go after Shinra and her star general.

No, there was no way in hell Cloud was taking that chance. If Tseng beat them to his house oh well.

Thankfully the 15 minute drive only seemed to take 10, soon enough they were pulling off into the parking garage that was housed under Tseng's apartment complex. They had just rounded the corner heading for the parking spaces when they saw said man locking his car.

Hearing the ever familiar rumble of bikes Tseng looked up from where he was putting his keys in his pocket and smiled seeing the five boys.

"Tseng! We missed you so much we had to come say hi!" Zack called out zipping easily into the parking space that had become theirs.

"I can see that." Tseng smiled more watching the boys he had come to love. Spying the new bike his whistled low just like Sephiroth had, setting the laptop case down on the trunk of his car he moved over to where Cloud was still sitting in the road.

"That is a beautiful piece of machinery there Cloud." Running his fingers over the slick black body of the bike he noticed the glint of silver tucked in against the front sides of the bike. Leaning forward he tried to get a good look at what exactly he was seeing.

"What is all that?" smirking Cloud gently grabbed the Turk's jacket and pulled him back towards where he was sitting. Hitting the button the wings sprung out and the swords shifted upwards for easy access.

Tseng's eyes widened at this and slowly reached out grabbing the hilt of one of the smaller swords that made up First Tsurugi. Gently pulling it out he only met a little resistance as the lock around the blade released allowing him to pull it out fully.

"And you designed all of this yourself?" he swung the smaller blade in his hand easily. Cloud nodded but was watching the blade carefully.

"I didn't know you knew how to wield a blade." Zack moved up to them as Sephiroth parked his bike and the other two followed.

Smirking Tseng swung the blade around easily. He wouldn't have been able to do this with any of the bigger blades since he wasn't enhanced like the boys were.

"Who do you think taught Sephiroth the basics?" instantly all eyes shifted to Sephiroth who was flushing a pretty pink color.

Seeing that Sephiroth's hair now only fell to his shoulders when it was up Tseng blinked and moved around Cloud's bike easily slipping the blade back into its spot. Reaching Sephiroth's side he watched the man stiffen as he reached up and gently pulled out the hair band that was securing the silver locks.

He watched his shock as the silver tresses only fell to his now mid back and it looked like the ends had been savagely cut with a edge of a sword. "Koneko."

Sephiroth flinched at the old pet name knowing it was not only his call sign in Tseng's native tongue but that little irritating nick name he used when he was in trouble and had some serious explaining to do.

"What can a man not cut his hair around here?" he couldn't look at his big brother knowing he would see right through him. As if to answer he felt a sharp tug on his hair forcing him to bow his back and tilt his head back. "Koneko.." there was Tseng's warning growl.

"This was cut with a blade.." he gave another sharp tug. Hissing Sephiroth tried to look at the man behind him. "Hojo, is the one who forced me to keep it long. The man's not my father I don't want any tie to him anymore."

Tseng let go of his hair but his dark eyes were sweeping the guilty faces around him. "I thought we agreed not to tell him till I deemed it was the right time."

"He figured it out Tseng." Cloud said shuffling his feet nervously. Big bad SOLDIERs were afraid of Tseng, the man had a temper on him to rival Genesis' just he had better control of it.

"They are right Tseng." Sephiroth stepped in to aid his friends against the building wrath he could see in his big brothers eyes. "it took me a few days to put all the pieces together, but I had a feeling I knew what was going on. They simply confirmed it for me." Reaching out he wrapped his arms around Tseng holding him close, "Thank you for trying to protect me..you have always been the one to watch out for me."

Sighing softly Tseng wrapped his arms around the man he viewed as his little brother. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the boy in his arms. "You're not grey yet shut up." Growling playfully Tseng reached down and pinched Sephiroth's side hard. Yelping Sephiroth jumped back rubbing his tender side, grabbing his laptop bag off the trunk of the car and swung around smacking Sephiroth in the ass with the bag.

Leaping forward Sephiroth laughed and charged for the stairs. Watching his young charge Tseng shook his head and looked over at the four still remaining by him.

"How did he take it?" he asked softly knowing Sephiroth was taking this awful well, they had only been back in Midgar for about 4 hours now.

Genesis looked over to where his lover had vanished through the door. "He broke down pretty hard when we first confirmed Vincent was his father. But.. I think honestly he is more relieved to find that Hojo isn't his father then anything."

Tseng nodded and put a hand on his hip now really looking at the four in front of him. "so, are you here because of him.. or are you here to raid my fridge again?"

Four sheepish grins were his answer. Rolling his eyes Tseng booted Genesis in the ass causing the red head to squeak and charge for the stairwell where he knew Sephiroth was waiting for them. Laughing the other three took off each trying to avoid a kick for their ass from the older Turk.

"One of these days we're gonna come up and raid your fridge!" he ran after them, he always felt at least 15 years younger around this lot. Slowing to a walk Tseng watched the five bolt up the stairs towards the second floor where his apartment was, a sad smile crossing his face. He was already starting to feel his age, even though he was only 30 years old he was starting to feel the stress of his body breaking down.

What would it be like, in 10, 20 years? What would Sephiroth do when he realized that Tseng was growing older and he was staying the same? One thing they had discovered from the lower SOLDIER that were from the first few batches that were now in their 30's and 40's, they had stopped aging about the age of 25, or if they were aging it was at a very slow rate. No these boys would remain young for a long time while he himself would continue to grow old.

"Tseng?"

Stopping Tseng looked up seeing the five had stopped at the top of the stairs, they were all looking down at him smiling.

Reaching out Sephiroth held his hand out for the Turk. Smiling gently Tseng took the offered hand feeling those long half gloved fingers wrapping around his. Moving up beside them he felt Genesis slip an arm around his waist as Angeal took his laptop from him.

"No more midlife crisis, we're not buying you a sports car so you can feel like your 19 again."

Flushing slightly Tseng looked at the smiling faces around him. "I am not going through a mid life crisis." He grumbled shooting them all a glare. "Uh huh.. Sure Tseng." Zack purred crossing his arms behind his head once more.

"pup, don't make me grab the Shinra Times."

Zack grinned large at that loving to rile the Turk up as they all did.

The walk to Tseng's apartment was loud and full of bantering between the young men and the Turk, though as they drew closer to Tseng's door Sephiroth became quieter and quieter. Finally when they were about 2 doors down Sephiroth stopped talking all together, his fingers growing tighter and tighter around Tseng's.

Gently he squeezed back telling the boy silently that he would be alright and that everything was going to be fine. He could feel the hand in his starting to grow clammy, looking up he saw in those green eyes a look of nervousness and almost fright.

He knew this had to be hard for Sephiroth, he knew from speaking with Vincent that if Seph ever found out he would not turn his only child away. But Sephiroth didn't know that, as far as he knew Vincent was this unknown ex Turk that they found sleeping in the basement of a abandoned mansion that just happened to be his biological father.

Reaching his door he looked at the two boys were still clinging to him, he barely had time to open his mouth when he felt a hand plunge into his front pocket. "Genesis!" smirking Genesis held up his key ring and waved it in front of them.

"Oh come now Tseng, you're cute as hell but I think Sephiroth would kill me if I tried to cop a feel on his big brother."

Growling Sephiroth reached behind Tseng and smacked the back of Genesis head. Laughing Genesis pulled his arm from around Tseng's waist and unlocked the front door.

Grabbing his keys from the redhead Tseng stalked in but not before swatting the red head's ass on the way through.

"Vincent, it's me." He called out alerting the ex Turk that he was back. Vincent was a little on the paranoid side at the moment being surrounded by Turks, so he had made sure that when he came back home to announce it was him.

"I know, I can hear the cackling of your followers from the bathroom." Vincent moved out into the large living room, he had discarded the long cloak, head wrap and those metal feet covering.

"I see you were correct, they could not stay away for long." A very small smirk crossed the ex-Turks face at this seeing all the boys piling into the apartment. His crimson eyes instantly flickered over to Sephiroth, his eyes widened slightly seeing the boy in turn staring back at him with a strange emotion.

"Sup Vincent! Ha yeah we couldn't stay away we love Tseng to much to!" Zack called out and moved towards the kitchen. Seeing this Tseng pulled his coat off and draped it over the back of the couch. "Zackary, you stay the hell out of my cupboards!" he quickly made after the boy knowing the puppy would eat him out of house and home.

"Come on, let's go restrain Zack before Tseng decides to kill him." Angeal gave the last two a pointed look before pulling them both towards the small kitchen.

Now alone Sephiroth suddenly felt more nervous than he had ever in his life. Never before had he ever felt this not even when he was asking Genesis out.

Wrapping a arm around himself he rubbed his arm his green eyes shifting from one thing on the floor to the next.

Vincent watched his son silently, so it looks like the boy had discovered the truth. He continue to stand there silently allowing the boy to come to him just in case this was something else like trying to ask about his mother.

Slowly Sephiroth took in a deep breath and moved over to stand in front of the man, looking up into those haunting crimson eyes he did something he never thought he would. Reaching forward he wrapped his arms around Vincent burring his face into his neck.

Almost instantly Vincent stiffened, he had not been expecting this, he was not sure what to do until he heard the small broken voice of a child. "dad.." Almost instantly he felt his heart shatter, without even thinking he wrapped his arms around his son tightly his face turning into the mass of silver next to him.

"Sephiroth.." his voice was soft as he raised a hand to smooth over the soft hair at the back of his head. He could feel the boy shaking under him and could feel the wetness against his neck.

Tseng watched silently from the hallway outside the small kitchen. Smiling softly seeing the two weren't instantly rejecting each other he headed back towards his room to change out of his uniform. If he was going to be hosting 5 teenagers he sure as hell was going to be in comfterble clothes doing it.

After having changed into a pair of black silk sleeping pants and a crimson T-shirt and a pair of socks he moved back into the kitchen seeing the boys all mulling around the kitchen pulling stuff out and preparing some of the food (in Angeal's case). Hearing someone entering the kitchen Genesis turned around instantly his blue eyes opened wide a gasp came from his lips. "I don't believe it! Tseng owns normal clothes! That aren't BLACK!" he grabbed at his chest and fell to the ground dramatically.

Cloud and Zack burst out laughing, their laughter only rising as Tseng moved into the room and proceeded to stand on Genesis stomach and started to bounce.

"What was that smart ass?"

Genesis grunted with each small hop to his stomach, thankfully he was SOLDIER and so was strong enough to support Tseng's 160 pounds even if he was bouncing.

"Tseng your fat!" Tseng gave a huge jump for that before moving off of Genesis. Genesis laughing like hell curled up in a little ball his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"you're a fat bastard Tseng!"

Laughing Tseng knelt down next to him, "I eat ba'bies."

Genesis blinked for a second before bursting out into laughter, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. Smirking Tseng stood back up and moved over to help Angeal with the prep work, 7 hungry mouths was a lot of food to make. Thankfully he was more then used to this group stopping in so kept the fridge well stocked with the food he knew the group liked.

"I didn't know you even liked that movie Gen." Cloud said moving a pot to the stove.

Sitting up still chuckling Genesis nodded. "the cruder.. the better. Oh piece of candy!" reaching up onto the counter Genesis pulled a small wrapped candy out of a bowl on the counter.

Chuckling Angeal set the prepared vegetables aside. "You're like a child Genesis; I swear if I didn't know better I would say you are 16 not 23 going on 24."

"So?" pushing himself off the counter he walked around the kitchen. Moving out into the hallway he looked out into the living room seeing both Vincent and Sephiroth were gone, more than likely back to Vincent's room to speak in privet.

"so.." moving back into the room he jumped up on counter. "Seph's birthday is in 2 months according to Hojo, he's never really had a big birthday party before."

Pulling his hair back into a pony tail Tseng looked back at Genesis getting ready to start the meal. "I don't think even on his 21st he would go for a big one, just those he is close to."

"What would we do? Sephiroth isn't the most social person out there." Zack was swinging his legs as he was sitting on the counter not far from Genesis. "Oh! That new gaming plaza just opened up in sector 2, it's supposed to be a giant VR room where you start off as grunts in the Shinra infantry and work your way up to 'the general' Think Seph would enjoy showing off a bit against those there.. I heard they are cocky little bastards that win those matches."

Genesis snorted his arms cross over his chest. "Are you serious? They made a VR building so people can play SOLDIER and people are actually cocky?"

"I've heard that to." Cloud said moving over to them. "There is one group that I guess in the few short weeks it's been running they have become famous, well more like infamous. A group of five that excel at that world and are the ' 1st class' of the game and have held the title since they started, I guess they even go so far as to dress up like all of us and try and mimic our weapons."

"Well except Sephiroth's, no one can wield that one." Angeal said shaking his head.

"So, let me get this straight, we have five little brats that probably in their miserable lives could _NEVER_ make SOLIDER, running around pretending they are us including our bull shit cockyness even going so far as to dressing like us?" Genesis asked his arms tight over his chest.

"that's what I heard." Cloud mumbled going back to helping Tseng.

"Oh they are so going down!"

The group all laughed at this, knowing Genesis would just love to 'kick his own ass'

"I don't know if that is a good idea, remember these are civilian, most the time children.. not enhanced SOLDIER." Tseng turned to look at the group, he knew there was no talking Genesis out of it but he had to give that warning, VR rooms were safe to an extent but people could still get hurt badly in them.

"TSENG!" Zack whined bouncing on the counter. "Stop being a damn kill joy!"

Sighing Tseng shook his head going back to the food. This was the boys favorite but it also took the longest to make, which he was fine since Sephiroth and Vincent needed time to sort things out.

"You know let's make this interesting." Genesis leaned back against the cupboards crossing his legs elegantly over each other. This never boded well for Tseng when Genesis got like this.

Seeing he had everyone's attention a smug smirk crossed over his elegant face, pushing some of his auburn hair back behind his ear he smiled more. "5 vs 5, SOLDIER vs Turk.. a good old fashioned rivalry. Cloud, Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth and myself verses you, Cissnei, Reno, Rude and Vincent."

"Wait Vincent isn't a Turk anymore, at least that's what he said." Cloud said but was starting to like that idea. Genesis shrugged his shoulders slightly pushing another strand of hair behind his ear. "Once a Turk.. always a Turk. So what do you say Tseng? You up for the challenge, or can we already declare SOLDIER superior?"

Tseng's eyes narrowed slightly at that, it was common knowlage Turks and SOLIDER always had a rivalry going at work it was just at times like this when the two sides became friends that it was forgotten. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his PHS and quickly dialed a few numbers, holding it up to his ear he was answered almost instantly by three separate voices.

"Keep your day open in March. We've been issued a challenge to defend our Turk honor.. yes who else. I will have a further date for you in a bit." He hung up the phone seeing the four smug smiles from around the room.

Acting as if nothing happened he went back to the food. "Zack, Genesis, since this will take a bit why don't you two run down to the place and set up a date and time and scope it out a bit."

Zack mocked a salute and grabbed Genesis pulling him off the counter and out the front door.

"Some peace and quiet finally huh?" Angeal said leaning back against the counter folding his arms across his chest. Tseng released a huge sigh smiling happily. "Of course."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pulling up in front of the gaming complex Zack let out a low whistle, the place was huge and it was PACKED!

"Damn, didn't realize this place was this busy." He muttered heading down into the underground parking for the building.

"Should have expected it, this place offers the chance to be something they never could in real life." Genesis said absently pulling on the bandana around his head, he wore a black bandana he found in Zack's bike and also wore his normal sunglasses to hide his glowing eyes. He was sure to be recognized specially among a bunch of wanna be tuff SOLDIER and that would send them all scattering if they knew they were coming in to fight.

Zack was the same though he had a baseball cap on to hide his trade mark spike and the glasses to cover his eyes. Thankfully with them being out of uniform they weren't as easily recognized this way.

"So how exactly are we paying for this? I didn't exactly bring my money with me." Zack waved his friend off knowing he was as cheap as Angeal and pulled out his wallet. "I got mine don't worry."

Moving up into the building both blinked seeing it was a massive VR room just inside the front door. Groups milled around in various uniforms ranging from infantry to 1st class SOLDIER, huge TV monitors were posted all over the place showing various battles that were taking place ranging from gun toting infantry to sword wielding SOLDIER. The locations were as varied as the battles showing all across the world and allowing people to battle in different areas.

"Do you think Seph would like this?" Zack asked grinning as he was watching a few ' 3rd' class battling seconds.

"Mm.. I think we will have to lock the real Masamune up so he doesn't go ape shit and kill all these people. But.. I think he would have fun here. He likes to show off when he can and he doesn't really do it when there are real battles to be fought."

"he's not the only show off in the group.." Zack muttered under his breath.

"What was that fair?"

"nothing!"

Grabbing Genesis arm, Zack quickly pulled them to the line to sign up. Thankfully it wasn't as long since it seemed most people had already signed up and were just waiting for their turn.

It took about 10 minutes but they were up to the window and Zack smiled brightly to the older lady working behind the counter. She looked _SO THRILLED _to be at her job, NOT!

Her dull brown eyes simply looked at them, her voice already sounding exasperated. "How many?"

"Actually, we need to make a reservation for a birthday group for March 26th if you would please." He gave her a dashing smile that seemed to go ignored, that was a blow to the puppy ego.

The woman typed at her computer looking so bored with life at that moment, "We have a 11 am battle that is open, how many will be in the party."

"10 total ma'am, it will be two groups competing against each other for the right to take on the first's." Genesis said trying to put on the crimson commander charm. Just like with Zack that failed horribly with the old woman.

"What will the groups be named?" he voice had gone monotone no doubt having gone through this a billion times since they opened. Genesis and Zack shared a look, they were both not the most creative with names. Shrugging Genesis decided to go easy, "SOLDIER and Turks." The woman sighed obviously SOLDIER was a common one. "only one group may have that name and it is already reserved for the current reigning champs."

"Shit.. what the hell do we call ourselves?" Zack muttered glaring at the counter in front of him. "SGE." Zack blinked as the woman took what Genesis said. "SGE?" he had never heard that before, "Silver General's elite. You know Seph is going to be the leader so why not just call it as it is."

Zack couldn't believe Genesis was actually doing that, it was well known how jealous he was of his lover in battle. Shaking his head slightly he turned back figuring it was Genesis trying to play nice for once.

"What are the names of those in 'Turks'"

"Tseng as the leader.. Reno, Rude, Cissnei and Vincent." The women quickly wrote the names down but you could see that she didn't really believe them. Reno was not a common name and Tseng was Wutai..

"and SGE?"

Oh she was going to love this, leaning in close so no one else could hear. "Leader Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Cloud." The woman actually rolled her eyes at this, "their real names."

So it seemed like people tried to play off as them to in these stupid games. Moving up next to Zack Genesis pulled out his wallet and very discreetly hid it in his hand so only she could see. It was his Shinra ID card showing his picture mako glowing eyes and all.

"as we said, leader Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Cloud."

Looking down at the ID card the woman's eyes seemed to almost bug from her head. Seeing this had gotten through Genesis put his ID away and stowed his wallet back in his pocket.

"You will keep this quiet that we will be here, this is a birthday party for the general and we would like to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible." His voice had dropped to a low purr making sure the nosy kids around them didn't hear.

"of..of course!" the old woman flushed slightly and quickly typed it into the computer. She made sure to add in a note at the bottom exactly what was going on and what Genesis had said, knowing that the younger girls that worked the front would spill it instantly to the fan clubs and there would be no quiet for the General.

"how will you be paying?" she almost didn't want to ask them for payment but knew she might lose her job for that.

Reaching into his pocket Zack withdrew his wallet and pulled out his bank card. "just charge it all to my account." The woman nodded running the card through and handed it back to him. Reaching into her desk she pulled out a bunch of papers, counting out ten she held them out to them plus some other papers.

"These are all waivers that need to be signed by all those that are going to involved, along with the rules and how the game works."

Zack nodded taking the papers. "you need to arrive about a half hour before your first battle to get ready and make sure everything is in order. You'll go down to that window there." She pointed to the other side of the building.

"Thank you, we'll see you in two months then." He gave her a smile which instantly caused the woman to flush.

Grabbing Zack before they drew more attention to themselves then they already were he steered him out of the building. "come on, for once I'm the one hungry now move your ass fair!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"so they are asleep huh?" Cloud stuck his head into Vincent's room seeing both father and son fast asleep on the bed, Sephiroth curled up and clutching to Vincent like he was a life line.

"yeah, so I'll let them sleep, I'm sure once the food is done Seph will stir and come bounding out wanting food like he always does." Tseng gently closed the door allowing the two their alone time.

Hearing the front door open he looked over seeing Genesis and Zack come back carting a huge stack of papers.

"What in the world is all that for?" Cloud asked seeing the massive files of paper. Moving into the small dining room Genesis and Zack set the paper work down and took seats, Tseng and Cloud followed them in sitting across from them.

A few years ago Tseng had gotten rid of the small kitchen table he and Sephiroth had used to use when it was just the two of them for a much larger table when the others started invading his house on a regular bases.

Hearing Genesis and Zack were back Angeal moved out from the kitchen absently wiping his hands on a kitchen towel as he had been left in charge of watching the food.

"Didn't the old bitch say it was waivers?" Genesis said pulling one of the stapled packets to him. Tseng raised a brow pulling one closer as well. "old bitch?"

Zack nodded reading his own over as Angeal and Cloud pulled two more over. "this old bat that was working the reservation line, she was SOOO loving her job." The sarcasm was thick in Zack's voice as his blue eyes swept over the multiple pages of warnings and things they would not be responsible for if they happened.

Rolling his eyes as he finished reading Genesis quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a pen he kept on him and quickly scrawled a false version of his signature across the page. It was a rule among SOLDIER that if you signed anything outside Shinra official documents you changed the signature to one you would never use normally; it helped to keep from people forging them.

"The other's need to sign them as well, and we take them in with us when we go in." Genesis handed his pen over to Angeal and pushed his signed form towards Tseng knowing the man would keep a hold of them for them.

"Are we going to keep Sephiroth in the dark about this?" Cloud asked taking the pen from Angeal. "Thank you." He quickly signed his own name before tossing the pen to Zack across the table.

"You know damn well we can't keep shit from Sephiroth..He'll find out eventually." Zack groaned signing his own and adding it to the pile. "True." Hearing something outside Cloud stood up and moved to look out the front window of the apartment.

"ah fuck.. it's going to rain.." no sooner had the words left Cloud's mouth then the heaven's above opened drenching Midgar in sheets of icy rain. Moving up next to the young boy Tseng looked out as well his eyes traveling up to the dark clouds above them. "They don't look like they will be letting up anytime soon."

"Yay for driving in the rain on motorcycles!" came Genesis sarcastic voice from the kitchen. "Oh shut up you vain prick, it's just water."

"But I'm so sweet I'll melt."

"No wonder you smell like 3 day old gym socks."

"Oh your dead fair!" the sound of running feet was heard and Zack appeared in the large living room leaping over the couch and standing behind it. Genesis came to stop on the other side and the two were at a standoff.

Genesis shifted his weight one way only to have Zack counter it by shifting in the opposite direction. Oh so he was going to play this silly ass game. Acting like he was going to dodge left he smirked seeing Zack start to move in the opposite direction, bending his legs Genesis launched himself over the couch.

Having seen the attack coming Zack laughed loudly and leapt over the couch so they were now on other side of each other. Growling darkly Genesis rounded on Zack so he was once more facing the man, "You're a fast little shit fair."

"Ha-ha missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me." Zack sang teasingly wiggling his hips from side to side.

Another growl left Genesis throat and leapt with his SOLDIER speed reaching out for the younger first. Zack easily dodged to the side laughing hard as Genesis crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Even you can make landing in a heap look graceful." Pushing himself up onto his elbows Genesis glared hard at Zack and shoved a lock or errant auburn hair from his face. "Sleep with both eyes open Fair.."

Shaking his head Cloud walked over and proceeded to sit on his lovers back and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Stop pouting Gen."

"I'm not pouting!" slumping onto the floor Genesis stuck his lower lip out in a trade mark pout.

"Gen.. your *yawn* pouting.." hearing that deep sleep laden baritone voice both boys looked up.

Sephiroth was leaning against the door that led to the dining room his hair sticking up slightly on one side showing he had just woken up. He rubbed absently at tired eyes but you could see his stance was completely different, he no longer looked like he was trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Moving off Genesis so he could get up, Cloud moved up to his other lover and wrapped his arms around him. "Have a nice nap?" wrapping his arms around Cloud Sephiroth nodded still looking like he was half asleep. "Yeah, honestly haven't felt that comfterble in a while..No offence you two." Genesis waved it off and moved up to him kissing him gently. "You don't have to worry about it, we know what you meant, and we're all glad that you finally were able to find the family you deserve."

He gently trailed fingers over the soft flesh of Sephiroth's jaw, he always envied the man and his need to never shave in his life. Thankfully unlike Angeal and Zack who had a shave every day he only had to once or twice a week, but it was still annoying when he had to.

Tilting his head slightly Sephiroth allowed his eyes to close enjoying to feeling of his lovers next to him. "Thank you, both of you."

Still trailing his fingers along his jaw Genesis leaned forward and kissed him gently once more. "So?" chuckling Sephiroth opened his eyes looking at the expectant looked from his two lovers.

"We didn't actually get a lot talked about, we talked about my mother and.. I broke down again and passed out in his arms. Next thing I knew I woke up to you yelling at Zackary and loud bangs in the living room."

Genesis flushed at this and glared evilly at the kitchen where he knew the puppy was bouncing around annoying his mentor and Tseng.

"Is he a good man Seph?" Cloud asked seeing Genesis was back to glaring at Zack even though they couldn't see him.

"He is, from what I was able to gather he was suffering from extreme guilt at not being able to protect mother or me.. said he was repenting for his sins in that coffin where Hojo had left him." Sephiroth shook his head and moved over to the couch and sat down his fingers threading together in front of him as he recalled their conversation. Genesis sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around him holding his lover close, Cloud taking the seat next to him gently wrapping his hands around Sephiroth's interlaced ones.

"he said, mother was a beautiful passionate woman dedicated to her work. She started out studying chaos with my grandfather, but something happened that ended up killing my grandfather and the project was scrapped and she was then assigned to Hojo to help with his project. Dad was assigned as protection I guess not much later after she was forced to join Hojo, he was already I guess a well known Turk at the time.. sharp shooter and a materia master."

His body started to shake slightly, glancing at Cloud Genesis gently laid his head against Sephiroth's back offering up comfort, his fingers gently pulling through the shorter silver strands.

"I guess it was instant love for dad, he didn't know grandpa had worked with her or that she was practically responsible for his death. But.. I guess mom suffered from a lot of mental problems, ran in her family, the biggest dad said was she suffered from a very huge guilt complex. So even though she was trying so hard the guilt ate what had happened to grandpa just ate away at her, she left him the day after I was conceived.. went a married Hojo a few weeks later and announced she was pregnant with me." He unclasped his hands and gripped Cloud's tightly, they were shaking hard.

" Hojo, forced her to be injected with "j" cells, dad said it was obvious by her voice that while she was saying it was her choice it obviously wasn't. but there wasn't anything he could do..he never knew I was his he figured I was Hojo's legit child. He said..Something about what she was injected with caused her to start having painful visions..he wouldn't say what though." Sephiroth frowned at that not liking when something was kept from him, but it had seemed to greatly unnerve Vincent so he had not pressed the issue.

"She would collapse, finally about 5 months he said he got tired of it and approached Hojo…Hojo shot him point blank in the chest, and turned him into his newest experiment. He doesn't remember much after that..just.." here his eyes started to glaze over and tears started to build up in his eyes.

"He could remember hearing my mother screaming at Hojo to let her see me once.." he lowered his head onto Clouds hands that were still wrapped around his own, tears silently falling from his eyes. Genesis clutched onto his love tighter planting gentle kisses on that soft silver hair.

"He took me away from my mother before she ever got to even hold me…she never saw me! And now.." he took in a shuttering breath.

"I'm sorry Seph,"

Raising his head Sephiroth's eyes were narrowed into a look of pure rage, the pupils were almost completely gone they had slammed shut. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" his voice was a low growl and his eyes seemed to flicker in color intensity.

"Seph?" Cloud was starting to get scared, he had never seen that look on his lovers face and it could only be described as manic.

"Sephiroth, do not let your anger control you." Hearing the deep voice Sephiroth blinked and looked back to see his father moving into the room, he was still without his cloak, headband and metal covers but he had also removed the golden gauntlet revealing just a gloved hand. Though it was the only hand that was gloved as his right hand was bare revealing a strongly built arm, at least what could be seen due to his elbow length black leather sleeve.

"dad?" Sephiroth quickly wiped his eyes not wanting to have his father seeing him crying again. He was supposed to be a strong SOLDIER, fearless never allowing his emotion to control him. Moving into the room Vincent gently knelt down in front of his child, he would protect him with everything he had. He would protect him as he couldn't protect his father, or Lucrecia, he would not let him fall into the darkness that Lucrecia had foreseen.

Reaching out he gently took his son's hands from Cloud's, midnight tresses brushing against his face hiding one crimson eye. He had never been one for showing emotion and it was hard now, his son though had the strong ability to hide it behind a mask was a very emotional person and needed those emotions returned.

"Hojo will get what he deserves, do not doubt that Sephiroth." His fingers tightened around his son's feeling the poor boy shaking under them. "Do not allow your anger to control you, do not allow that darkness in.. concentrate on what you have been given instead of what has been taken away."

Sephiroth's cat like eyes slanted to look over to Genesis and then Cloud. "You have many people here that care greatly for you.. I have not had the chance to get to know your friends, but it is obvious that v are for you greatly."

Genesis laid his head against his lovers' shoulders hugging him tightly. "Damn straight! We stole Tseng's laptop to find out if Mr. Vampire here was your father." Genesis chuckled and ducked behind Sephiroth as he received a death glare from Vincent.

Laughing Cloud reached back and smacked Genesis, "be nice to your father in law." Instantly a bright flush rushed up both Sephiroth's and Genesis faces. Chuckling softly Vincent stood up and gently rubbed his sons cheek with his bare hand, "I do not mind, as long as I know my blood is happy."

Sephiroth smiled softly hearing that his father seemed to have no problem with him preferring his own sex. Reaching up Vincent gently smoothed the silver hair back away from his son's face, his crimson eyes soft as he regarded him. "you look so much like your mother.."

Sephiroth flushed a dark red at this and ducked his head. "awww!" the two other boys couldn't help but coo at this. flushing darker Sephiroth glared at them and grabbed a pillow off the couch and started to hit the two of them with it.

"will..you..two..shut..up!" he smacked them both with each word. Genesis and Cloud both laughed and leapt off the couch grabbing pillows off the chair and the other side of the couch.

"You two know you will not win against me even in this." Sephiroth purred silkily standing from his spot on the couch.

"So smug..but for how long." Genesis leapt off the chair launching the first attack.

Chuckling softly Vincent moved off to the side of his living room watching the full scale pillow fight taking place across the large living room. his crimson eyes watched his son's fluid movements as he dodged and struck out with the pillow. Since he had not been there to witness the snow ball fight this was the first time seeing his son 'in action'.

Even from the little bit they were doing he could see all three of these boys were highly skilled in combat. All three of these boys were quick relying on their speed and flexibility in battle over power, hearing footsteps he turned away from the battle and saw his protector leaning against the door frame arms crossed over his chest smiling softly as his black eyes watched the boys.

Moving over to Tseng he leaned up against the wall next to him his eyes watching the laughing boys. "I never asked what your relationship with my son is, I know you're a Turk and thus his protector.." Tseng heard the silent 'but' in there, Vincent being a ex Turk would know that aside from the president they hardly ever associated with anyone outside the Turks let alone housed 5 military in their house.

"He's my little brother." Feeling the crimson eyes sweep over to him Tseng smiled gently. "not by blood obviously.. my first day as a Turk I saved his life after that he attached himself to me and I started to look out for him protecting him where I could…" he returned to watching the boys who were now all flumped onto the couch laughing and breathing hard. "I haven't been able to shake the little brat yet, and now I got five little pest to deal with." He smirked more as three fingers appeared over the couch. "I love you too boys. Sephiroth, why don't you tell your father here how we met for the first time."

You could only see Sephiroth's forehead from over the couch but it was already turning the same color as Vincent's eyes. Sitting up on his knee's Genesis leaned over the back of the couch smiling, "Tseng said he tried to sneak into his bed room window after crashing a helicopter…"

"And?" Vincent asked not seeing anything wrong with that, he had done the same thing when he was a young child.

"Sephiroth's room was on the eighty fifth floor of the Shinra building..and he was 7." Tseng said watching with a smug smirk as Sephiroth ducked his head now thoroughly embarrassed once more. "Not one of my brightest idea's.." he mumbled voice muffled by his hands.

Covering his mouth Vincent tried hard not to chuckle, not at the fact his son had tried to sneak into his room but seeing his embarrassment. "Dinner is done you lot, come on." Tseng grabbed hold of Genesis and Cloud and shoved them towards the kitchen, the two boys laughed and grabbed hold of the Turk and dragged him with them.

Shaking his head Sephiroth pushed himself up still blood red in the face. Walking up to his father a glint of metal caught his eye causing him to pause next to the man his eyes going to his right thigh seeing the long black holster and the gleaming black metal of the gun that had nearly taken his ear off.

Reaching out he was inches from the gun when he stopped, his green eyes looked up at his father asking silent permission. Vincent nodded but would be watching him carefully, he didn't know if his child was trained to use and handle a gun.

Smiling slightly Sephiroth gripped the handle of the large gun and easily slid it out of its holster. Almost instantly the item felt wrong in his hand. Frowning slightly he held it up making sure to keep his finger off the trigger, he may never have actually handled one of these but he knew the safety precautions all the army was taught.

Feeling a gentle tug on the gun he blinked seeing Vincent pulling it from his hand. "Hold it with your right." A frown tugged at his lips as he switched the gun, it still didn't feel right, but it was not nearly as bad in his right hand.

"Why does it not feel as wrong in my right hand? I'm left dominant." He asked confused. Vincent moved in front of him absently changing his hold so he had the proper grip on the three barreled gun. "You might be left hand dominant but your right eye dominant." Moving to his son's side Vincent gently pushed the young boy's arm up a little bit and forced his body to shift just slightly. "There is a proper stance. With rifles or any form of firearm because you shoot with only one eye you always shoot with the hand of your dominant eye. With swords you don't have to worry about your dominant eye because you have both open and so they compensate for each other."

Taking Cerberus from his son Vincent holstered it once more and headed for the kitchen. "you will be an expert shot before your birthday."

Sephiroth could only blink in confusion at that, why would he need to know how to shoot by his birthday?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: wow this is a long one, but I actually couldn't stop writing! So we got some daddy time and plans for seph's 21st! sorry about the lack of revenge on the town.. that will come later trust me! We're not done with Clouds home town.

also as to the nick name Tseng calls Sephiroth, i realize it's used in another popular FF7 fanfiction only for Genesis nick name. (i just started reading it yesterday and found it funny we both used kitten as a nick name) Koneko is kitten in japanese and thought it would fit since Sephiroth's Turk call sign is kitten.

So please review! I love them I really do!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Yaoi alert! If you don't want to read just read to the first .x.x.x. and then skip to the next section. well it's half yaoi.. i ended up going to bed in the middle of it and just lost the drive to finish it.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Snow day: chapter 10

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Walking into their apartment Sephiroth growled in irritation already feeling the puddle appearing under him. He was drenched head to toe his shirt sticking to him like a second skin and completely see through.

They had just arrived back at Shinra from Tseng's and the rain had not lent up. Honestly if it was his choice he would have just stayed there with his father and big brother, but they had to come back to work and he didn't want to wake up that early just to come back to Shinra to get his uniform and then head down to his office and work on the piles of paperwork he was sure was waiting for him.

"UGH!" Genesis moved in beside him his fiery auburn hair a dull brown as it was sodden and waterlogged and lay limply against his face. "I need a shower!" peeling off his shirt he froze as he realized there was someone else in their apartment that wasn't supposed to be.

"Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth had his eyes on the Turk that was currently standing in the middle of their shared living room with a young man with a video camera and another young woman who was shifting nervously next to the camera man.

"Rude, what is going on? Why the hell are these people in our apartment?" Genesis pulled his shirt back on even though he had a wife beater on under it. Angeal appeared behind them along with Zack and Cloud both of them looked completely different as their gravity defying hair was plastered to their head. Was amazing how long Cloud's hair really was when it wasn't standing straight up.

Rude shifted nervously, his hand absently going to his tie. "Forgive me General, Vice President Shinra ordered that they be allowed to film you.. we just arrived. Did not know that you were not here do not worry they have had no time to look around."

Sephiroth growled he did NOT want to do this! He really hated those Shinra bastards, Lazard was about the only one he could stand.

"I do not want them here.." He growled and moved around them heading for his room. He was cold, he was wet and he was emotionally drained after everything this week.

"Please, we promise not to get in.." Sephiroth glared at them hard, his mako eyes frozen over. "You are not welcome in my home." Turning he moved into his room slamming the door. Pushing waterlogged bangs from his face Genesis moved over to Sephiroth's door and silently moved in gently closing it behind him.

"Don't mind him, Sephiroth has always been a very privet person, he feels that this is an invasion of his privacy." Angeal said softly, he did feel sorry for these people as they were just hired to do this, they did not deserve Sephiroth's wrath.

"I do have to apologize, we're all very tired and as you can see.."

"We're fucking drowned rats!" Zack laughed and headed off towards his own room, all the while rubbing a hand over his hair sending water everywhere. "Zackary.." Angeal growled, not wanting to go through and clean up after the boy as he got water everywhere.

Laughing Zack moved off into his room gently shutting the door behind him. Cloud looked at the two before silently moving off himself to his own room to get in a warm shower and get dressed, though he wasn't tired so he would come back out and turn on a movie. It was late but it wasn't that late yet, he was used to going to bed around 2 am and getting up at 9, one perk to being a 1st he could sleep in.

Angeal sighed and turned back to the two people and Rude. "What were you supposed to do tonight?"

The young woman shifted nervously, she was actually a member of all their fan clubs but was trying to stay professional as she was standing in her idols very apartment. "We were instructed to get basic interviews today and then follow you around tomorrow, I was instructed that you all had the day off tomorrow for this."

Angeal nodded at this and looked around. "I'll talk to the two boys, I'm sure they will corporate, but I would stay away from Sephiroth as much as possible until we have had a chance to work with him."

The woman nodded she knew the Silver General would warm up to her; she almost never had a man turn her down.

"stay here.. and don't..wander." Angeal sent a look at Rude knowing the man would obey and keep them from snooping around where they weren't welcome.

At least he hoped for their sake that they didn't start wandering, Sephiroth wasn't happy as it was that they were here he didn't know what would happen if they started to snoop around his home.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Throwing his shirt into dirty hamper Sephiroth stomped over to his bed and threw himself into it not caring that he was naked and still for the most part wet. Pulling his own wet clothes off Genesis dumped them in the hamper and slowly moved over to his lover and laid down beside him pulling the thick blanket up around them.

Leaning over he gently brushed the water heavy hair away from his beautiful face and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Not getting a reaction he rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Sephiroth's shoulder and forced him onto his back. Bright green eyes blinked up at him sliding back into focus, "Gen? what are you doing here?"

Smirking seeing his lover had gone space cadet on him again like he used to when they first met he leaned over kissing him deeply. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he whispered against his lips. He felt those beautiful lips smile against his.

Sephiroth knew what Genesis was doing and he couldn't be more grateful that his little hellion was doing this. Shaking his head just slightly he wound his arms around his love pulling the slightly smaller man down and kissed him hungrily.

A small moan escaped Genesis throat, his fingers threading up into that beautiful silver length that he loved so much. It was as smooth as the finest silk and he loved touching it and playing with it, was a shame he had cut off a good chunk of it but he would live.

Pulling back for much needed air he smiled seeing those passion hazed green eyes looking back up at him. Leaning up he gently kissed the rain wet forehead his fingers brushing those long bangs back behind an elegant ear.

"I love you Seph."

Blinking Sephiroth looked up seeing those beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but smile hearing those three words he loved the most.

"I love you too Gen."

"You know I love it when you say it." Grinning impishly Genesis threaded his fingers into the back of Sephiroth hair and pulled on it hard forcing the man's head back. Instantly those mako green eyes darkened with lust, his breath hitching in his chest. "But I prefer it when you are screaming my name." Genesis purred his fingers tightening their hold. He felt more then heard the dark growl emanating from his lovers chest.

"mm, you should know better than to growl at me kitsune." Feeling another growl starting to build he crushed his lips to Sephiroth's effectively silencing him.

Releasing one of his hands from those beautiful silver strands the fingers slowly started to ghost down Sephiroth's body, he could feel the skin goose bumping under the feather light touch. It always amazed him exactly how responsive this man was, the great Silver General a man everyone dreamed about, only he and one other would ever know this side of him. He smirked against the lips before breaking them, a small noise of protest left his lover.

"Hush."

"are you stealing my words.. AH!" Genesis smirked feeling that beautiful body arching up against his, chuckling he licked that sensitive spot once more at the junction of his neck and shoulder. That spot was a direct line to Sephiroth's lower half and that spot alone can bring the man to his peak and over.

Panting hard Sephiroth's eyes were glazed over in lust their dark light glowing in the dim greenish light cast by the giant Mako reactor at the edge of the town. "Damn it Gen, you know what that does to me."

Tilting his head to the side allowing his drying auburn hair to fall across his eyes he smirked darkly, his own lust filled eyes looking over that beautiful man under him. Continuing his trek down his lovers body his fingers brushed over the hard long length of his lover.

"Mm, I can see." He felt that whole body shiver under him a loud moan leaving his throat. Shivering Genesis felt his own body become hard to the point it was breaching on painful, never was he so grateful for the sound proofing of all the bedrooms that they had insisted upon when they were building the apartments, those damn nosy people out in his living room wouldn't hear the sweet sounds his kitsune made.

"Gen.. don't tease."

"but, I like to tease." Kissing that sensitive flesh of that beautiful ivory neck he allowed his fingers to trail down along his jewels and came to rest at his heat. He could feel and hear Sephiroth's increased breathing, "mm, is there something you want?" he loved hearing this man beg.

Releasing that sweet neck he looked up into those beautiful green eyes that were highly unfocused as they always were during heightened pleasure, a slight flush painted his cheeks a light pink.

"hmm..is there?" he pressed in on that puckered flesh just slightly earning him a deep moan. "God Gen.. I want you!"

Smirking more Genesis captured his lips once more in a bruising kiss, his finger moving up into that sweet wet heat.

He loved this man so much.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Angeal smiled softly from his seat on the chair in front of the TV. The rooms might have been soundproofed but with the mako enhanced hearing he could still hear the slight sounds coming from Sephiroth's room. Thankfully the two that were standing on the other side of him wouldn't be able to hear it.

Sephiroth and Genesis relationship was a pretty well kept secret inside Shinra, the only ones that knew were SOLDIER and the Turks and they all kept quiet about the relationship. Though Genesis and Cloud would be out thanks to Genesis teasing his fan club yesterday over their phone.

Stretching slightly Angeal smiled hearing Zack whopping over on the couch, both he and Cloud were playing one of their fighting games neither of them paying any mind to the camera and the woman that was watching them.

"Oh yeah who's the man!"

Zack stood up and started to do a little dance in front of the couch. Groaned Cloud leaned back and kicked Zack right in the ass. "Shut up and sit your ass back down Fair." Laughing Zack leapt back onto the couch settling back down, he was once more in his light blue chocobo sleep pants and a dark blue T-shirt. The one thing Angeal had talked to them about was making sure that while the camera's were there that they kept covered and that the camera's were not allowed in the rooms. The room part was mainly for their own safety as this would be broad casted and there were people out there that would love to just see the General dead.

"Hey Angeal?" Cloud turned slightly on the couch so he could look back at the larger man. "hmm?" Angeal looked up from his latest flora magazine that had been waiting for him when they arrived home that morning.

"Did mom give you those recipes?"

Zack hit the pause button, his blue eyes now trained on them. "Mmm, yeah she did. Just before we left she caught me when you were up stairs and gave me a huge stack of them."

"Do you mind if I look through them? I want to see what mom gave you."

Nodding Angeal stood up and headed for his own apartment, they were in one of his bags that had yet to be unpacked from their trip.

"I can't wait!" Zack cried out happily going back to the game, "That was some of the best food I have had in my life, even better then my own parents!"

Smiling Cloud started mashing buttons on his controller careful on keeping his strength under control so he didn't bust it like he did his last one. Each one of them had their own controller, though Sephiroth's and Genesis were reinforced against their increased strength. Angeal had good control over his and was very aware of exactly how strong he was, the other two tended to forget and were the biggest ones to break things in the house.

"Do you play games often?" the young woman asked, she was sitting one of the dining chairs that had been brought into living room for her. Just like with everything else in the house the chairs were all claimed by someone and it wouldn't be wise to take either Sephiroth's or Genesis' chairs.

"All the time!" Zack had his tongue stuck out as he was mashing the attack button, Cloud was currently kicking his ass and there was no way he was going to allow that.

"It's a nice outlet on nights where we aren't allowed into the VR rooms or are too lazy to go down there." Cloud smirked watching the huge 'KO' flash across Zack's screen. "Genesis and Zack are the biggest gamers of the bunch." Stretching he set the controller down done for the night, he wasn't as big into the games as Zack was and could only play for a few rounds before he lost interest. "Zack why don't you throw on a movie..I'll go see if I can pull the two out of the apartment to come watch with us."

Turning off the system Zack looked back at him as Angeal came back out holding the stack of recipe papers. "And exactly how do you plan on doing that?"

Smirking darkly Cloud rifled through the papers already recognizing the order they were in and knew exactly where the recipe was. "Oh.. just some chemical warfare." He waived a piece of paper and headed into the kitchen. This was the one thing he knew how to cook since he used to help his mom all the time with this.

Curious to what Cloud was doing Zack leapt over the couch and moved into the large kitchen watching him pull out various ingredients. Looking over the piece of paper he had pulled out Zack's smile broadened if that was possible and started to laugh. "Oh he'll come out for this."

"What is it?" the young girl asked having followed them into the kitchen, the whole time the camera was rolling. Grinning Zack wagged a finger in front of the camera, "that is out little secret, your just gonna have to wait and find out for yourself."

Moving in around them Angeal smiled seeing what Cloud was doing and set about helping, the boy was as bad as Genesis when it came to cooking. Both could set fire to water, don't ask him how they had managed to do that, but they had.

"Thanks Angeal." Cloud knew he would probably end up burning these if Angeal didn't help.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Genesis didn't know how long he had been lying there his arms wrapped around his lover holding him tightly to his chest just staring out at the night sky over Midgar. Cloud's playful words had been playing over and over again in his head since they had left Tseng's apartment. He knew that Cloud had just been joking around when he said to be 'nice to his father in law' but those words had struck a cord in him.

Sitting up slightly he looked down at the slumbering man beside him, long silver hair lay across an angelic face, the normal signs of stress that covered the face were gone, relaxed by sleep and a good fuck. Sephiroth was a truly beautiful man, with a personality to match.

He still needed work with his social skills and the ability to deal with people outside of Shinra, but the man truly had a heart of gold especially around children. Leaning down he chuckled softly laying a soft kiss on Sephiroth's forehead absently brushing his finger through that beautiful silver hair.

He truly did love this man, he could honestly not see his life without this man in it. Kissing his cheek he wrapped his arms around him tighter, he would never give his man up. When he discovered he was gay he never imagined he would find someone to spend the rest of his life with, and never did he expect to find the perfect man in the legendary silver general.

Feeling muscles shifting, he smiled softly seeing brilliant green eyes blinking open and turning towards him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Smiling softly Sephiroth rolled onto his back nuzzling into Genesis chest. "I wasn't really asleep..just listening to your heart." Glancing up he blinked slightly seeing the look in Genesis's eyes. "What?"

Shaking his head slightly Genesis leaned down and gently kissed those bruised lips. "Just thinking, that's all."

"You know that is a dangerous thing."

Rolling his eyes Genesis gently smacked Sephiroth's cheek, "Smart ass." Kissing him once more he sat up instantly a smell assaulting his nose. '_uh oh..Chemical warfare…'_ he chuckled softly seeing his lover had also caught the scent wafting in from the joint kitchen.

Instantly those mako green eyes widened, he could only imagine that the man was starting to salivate. Cookies.. snickerdoodle by the scent and that was a low cheap trick, hearing the door to the living room open the smell became that much stronger.

"Sephiroth…. Look what we made."

Oh they were really playing dirty…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pulling the last batch from the oven Angeal smiled as Cloud was piling them onto a plate, this plate would be Sephiroth's alone while the rest would be theirs.

"Cookies?" the young woman asked now confused beyond all reason, were they seriously making cookies? And this would be what drew Sephiroth out of his room.

Taking a plate Cloud moved over towards Sephiroth's door and gently opened it holding the cookies just inside the door, Zack had followed him with a small Wutai fan and was blowing the smell into the room. He was also there to grab the plate for what they all knew was coming next.

Sure enough it was only a few moments later when Zack was grabbing the plate and leaping back as a black and silver blur shot out of the room and slammed into Cloud sending them both somersaulting backwards across the ground.

Landing in a heap Cloud found himself with a very wide awake General sitting on his stomach, mako green eyes searching for the cookies he had smelt. "Alright Strife, where are they!" Cloud had to keep himself from laughing as Sephiroth much like a puppy knowing there was a treat nearby was lifting up Cloud's arms and even lifting up his shirt looking for his favorite cookies that he could smell.

"Are you looking for these?" Zack held the plate up calling Sephiroth's attention to him. Instantly the head shot up and those cat like eyes were narrowed on the plate in his hand. "Zackary, you will relinquish the sugary goodness in your hand..or you will _not_ by walking tomorrow."

Laughing Zack moved over to the couch and set the plate down on the small coffee table. Almost instantly that silver blur was off and across the room leaping over the back of the couch and landed heavily on the leather cushions. Never once did he pay the camera any attention as he happily started munching on the cookies sitting on the coffee table. Moving out in his normal red flannel pants and a white T-shirt Genesis knelt down next to the laughing Cloud and shook his head. "That was a dirty trick Cloud.."

"Worked didn't it." Pushing himself up Cloud pushed his still wet hair from his face. It always amazed him seeing Cloud when his hair was wet, truly soaked through and no longer standing on end like it always did.

"That it did, I hope you have a lot made." Genesis gently brushed those blond locks aside seeing those beautiful blue eyes he also loved dearly.

Cloud, well Cloud was a surprise to them both. Genesis could remember sitting with the other 1st as they over saw the newest candidates for the SOLDIER program, and what a sorry looking bunch they were.

One had seemed to stick out, but not in a good way. Such a tiny little boy with bright spiky blond hair was struggling with the over sized buster jr. sword.

*_flashback*_

_Sitting back against that hard chair he was forced to sit in for the past hour. He really hated this every few months he and the other 1__st__ all three of them, would sit down with Lazard, and Heidegger and observe the newest recruits for the SOLDIER cadet program to see if there were any that stuck out instantly. Normally there wasn't and it was a giant waste of time, the last cadet that had stood out enough to catch any of their attention was Zackary who was currently a 2__nd__ and out on a mission. _

_No this was just as much a sorry looking bunch as the rest had been, SOLDIER was a very hard program to get into and every one and their brother thought they could make it and become the next Silver General. They could be the most skilled swordsman in the world, but if they could not handle the mako injections all that skill would mean jack shit. That is normally where most fell out, it was rare to find someone that could handle the injections. _

_That is what happened with one of his dear friends. Sliding his eyes to the side Genesis looked over at said man, Tseng the director of the Turks had originally been in the SOLDIER cadet program. He had high scores all through the training and had been top in his class with the highest chance of becoming a powerful SOLDIER, but he had failed the mako injection. His body as they had discovered with most native to Wutai reacted badly to mako, the base injection to simply test if they could handle mako had sent the man into the high levels of mako poisoning. He was left comatose in the Shinra hospital for over a month where thankfully he was able to make a full recovery, it was there that he had been recruited by the Turks where his skills allowed him to advance very quickly through their ranks. _

_Feeling eyes on him Tseng looked over from the side of his little brother and gave a small nod and a very small smile before going back to watching over the new recruits. _

_Next to him Sephiroth looked like he was about 2 seconds away from crashing, his head bobbed dangerously towards his chest, heavily lidded eyes falling steadily more closed with every passing second. 'Might not have been a good idea to keep him up all night fucking his brains out.' He was tired to, but Sephiroth was prone to bad bouts of insomnia and this past week had been one of them. _

"_So, is anyone catching your eye?" turning away from his lover Genesis kept the sneer from his face as that fat bastard Heidegger was addressing him. Turning back out to look at the recruits, he couldn't help but be drawn to a very small boy at the back of the group._

_Oh what a sorry looking boy, tilting his head slightly to see better around the mass of recruits Genesis took in the small boy. He was tiny, not only in height but in body size with bright blond hair that stood in gravity defying spikes. He was struggling as he tried to wield the much too large buster jr. sword and nearly tipped over with one of the moves as it threw him completely off balance. _

"_What a sorry looking group, are they accepting anyone into the program now?" he went back to watching the young boy, something about him was keeping his attention he didn't know what though. _

"_That cadet in the back, with the blond hair.. what's his name?" _

_The drill instructor that was with them looked back to see which recruit he was speaking of, "That is Cadet Strife." _

_Sephiroth's head jerked up as he was jerked out of his sleep by Tseng stepping on his foot. Blinking a few times and resisting the urge to rub his eyes Sephiroth looked over to where Genesis was looking but didn't really know what was going on._

"_Did someone catch your attention?" _

"_Mm.. possibly." Genesis turned back to the Drill instructor. "What are his grades and stats like?"_

_The old drill instructor made a noise in the back of his throat and glared at the young cadet. "His scores in the class room and materia are very high, some of the highest in the class. His physical scores and his swordsmanship scores are appalling, he's very shy and very quiet.. nowhere near SOLIDER material, we're sure he will be dropped at the mako test."_

'_What a shame.' Genesis thought to himself watching as the young boy did actually fall over as he over balanced. Intelligent and good with materia but his physical skills would be what got him, you had to be strong physically and mentally to become SOLDIER and it was obvious this boy didn't have either._

"_Can you call him over Sergeant?" both Genesis and Sephiroth looked over to their friend having been the first time Angeal had spoken all morning. "Do you see something Angeal?" Genesis asked as the Sergeant called out for the cadet. _

"_I see something, but I would like to speak with the boy." _

_Hiding a yawn behind his hand Sephiroth nodded knowing Angeal tended to see things in recruits that both he and Genesis tended to miss. He had seen something in his little puppy and now after being carefully mentored by him Zack was flying through the ranks and would be promoted to 1__st__ with in the year, joining not only the ranks of the rare 1__st__ but also as one of the youngest. Only Sephiroth himself would hold the title of youngest to ever make 1__st__ but Zack was cutting it close. _

_Sephiroth pulled himself from his thoughts as the tiny blond came running up and snapped a sharp salute. Oh he was really tiny… but looking up into his face the exact same thing crossed both men's mind._

'_oh he's beautiful…'_

_He had huge blue eyes that almost seemed to glow even without mako, they were such a beautiful blue that they just pulled you in. _

_The boy was shaking slightly obviously being nervous being in the presences of not only the general but the commanders. "Cadet Strife isn't it?" Angeal asked looking over the small boy. _

_The boy nodded his spiky blond hair bouncing with the movement. "Cloud Strife sir." _

"_Cloud.." Genesis liked the way the strange name rolled from his tongue, it had a nice flow to it. _

"_Cloud, you may stand at ease. Tell me why do you wish to be in SOLDIER?" Angeal normally did the question asking if they ever brought a recruit up to find out more. _

_Cloud dropped his hand and seemed to relax a little more but you could tell he was still nervous. Those beautiful blue eyes kept darting between all three of them though they tended like most to linger a little longer on Sephiroth. _

"_I..I want to become strong, so I can protect those I care about. I want to be strong just like my idol…" he shifted a nervous glance over to Sephiroth before looking back to Angeal. So just like most, themselves included they had joined to become strong just like Sephiroth, though where most had just wanted to become strong like the man to gain fame and fortune.. This little cadet was looking at protecting those he cared for. That showed a strong heart that cared for those less fortunate, a very rare find in SOLDIER cadets. _

"_Your Drill Instructor tells me that you have very high scores in materia, have you used it before?" it was rare for cadets to have high materia scores, especially at this stage of training._

" _No sir, I have a few materia at home that I found in one of the caves but I never dared to use them." Genesis blinked hearing this and looked over, "Natural materia? Where do you live Cloud?" the boy flushed hearing the Crimson Commander actually speaking to him. _

"_Nibelheim sir."_

"_That is the location of the first mako reactor, Nibelheim is known for its natural mako pools." Tseng said softly from his spot next to Sephiroth. Looking over Cloud blushed a really pretty red seeing this beautiful man. The commander and general were beautiful as well, but this man held a different type of beauty to him. _

_A single silver brow rose seeing the look the little cadet was giving his big brother. _

"_A natural mako pool means natural materia. Do you know which ones you posses?" Genesis asked already being curios since it was rare to find natural materia anymore in the world. "I don't sir, I know one is a summon and the rest are magic materia but I am unsure which they are. I have not had a chance to examine them since my materia classes." _

_"You have them with you?" Genesis asked his curiosity starting to get the better of him. Cloud nodded sheepishly, "Yes sir, I didn't dare leave them at home." _

_Now this he had to see, natural materia was a rare thing in Midgar and he hadn't seen natural materia in many, many years. _

"_Cadet, come up to VR room 49 after your classes are over, I would like to see what you managed to find." _

_Cloud snapped a quick salute and ran back to his spot, instantly Genesis noticed the dirty looks the young boy was getting from the other cadets. _

_*end flashback* _

Little did Genesis know that would have been the whole start to their relationship. Hearing Cloud's laughter he smiled pulling himself out of his thoughts and saw the blond moving back into the kitchen. His hair was starting to dry and once more returning to its natural spike, "Of course, you really think we would only make a small batch with that sugar hound in the house?"

Snickering Genesis saw Sephiroth flip them off never once stopping from his munching on the cookies. Pulling out another plate of the hot cookies Cloud moved to the fridge and quickly pulled out everyone's preferred drinks.

Quickly moving into the kitchen Genesis took a couple of the bottles from Cloud before he dropped them. "I got them Cloud, I would say we're turning on a movie then?" the blond nodded and still holding a few bottles headed into the living room. Shaking his head Genesis grabbed the other bottles and a wine glass from the cupboard and followed Cloud into the living room.

Sephiroth was now watching the newest batch of cookies hungrily, though those green eyes kept shifting between the cookies and the energy drink that Cloud was carrying for him.

Laughing Zack stood up from his chair and moved over quickly grabbing the bottles and can from Cloud before he got pounced. Setting his and Cloud's soda down on the coffee table he held out the energy drink, a silver blur shot out across the table grabbing the liquid crack and sat back curled up in his normal position on the couch, his long legs curled up beside him. Pouring himself a glass of his favorite wine Genesis moved over to the couch and took his normal seat behind Sephiroth's legs on the couch after having set Angeal's beer down in front of him. Cloud took his seat on the other side of Genesis and unconsciously laid in against the red head.

Looking over Sephiroth raised a brow and made a grab for Genesis wine glass.

"Sephiroth.. no."

Blinking Sephiroth looked over to Angeal seeing the man glaring at him with a disapproving look over the top of his own beer. Withdrawing his hand Sephiroth pouted clutching to his energy drink, "come on Angeal, I got two months left!"

"That's two months, you can live another two months."

"What kind of bull shit is that? I'm old enough to be a fucking general but I'm not old enough to drink?" he laid back into the corner of the couch in a full blown pout.

"Sephiroth, your getting bitchy again.. drink your caffeine." Zack said hitting play on the video player.

"Bite me Fair." Shrugging Zack stood up and grabbed Sephiroth's arm and bit down before the man could pull his arm away.

Yelping Sephiroth growled at Zack and leapt off the couch pouncing the man. Landing with Sephiroth on his waist Zack playfully glared at the man and tried to throw the smaller man off. Sephiroth might have been smaller but he was stronger then he looked, the man easily pinned Zack to the ground a single hand holding both the younger 1st above his head at the wrists.

"Hey! You told me to bite you so I did!"

"Seph, you should know by now never to say stuff like that to Zack. He will take you up on it." Angeal aid taking a sip of his beer smiling seeing Sephiroth had completely forgotten the cameras were there. It was actually pretty easy to forget they were there since the girl seemed to be in too much shock to do anything more than just stare at them blankly.

"Yeah Seph, you should know better by now!" Zack wiggled trying to get out from under the man that was only a year older than him. Growling Sephiroth leaned down so his mouth was right next to his ear, his long silver hair creating a curtain around them.

Genesis rolled his eyes taking a sip of his wine watching Zack turning the same color as his drink.

"Oh Seph that is fucking nasty! Get off me!" Zack started to thrash and managed to shoved the older man off him and raced over and leapt into Angeal's lap clutching on to him glaring darkly at the silver demon.

"Angeal.. he was saying nasty things!" he whined sounding so much like a little child. Chuckling Angeal set his beer down and patted his pupils head playfully. "There there puppy, you know the big bad general would never harm you.. to much."

Genesis and Cloud burst out laughing from their spot on the couch. "Zack you're such a dipshit." Cloud laughed harder leaning more against Genesis' side.

Still clutching to Angeal Zack stuck his tongue out at Cloud and nuzzled into his mentor. This was so common among them specially when Zack had sugar, and the boy had a lot in his system thanks to the massive candy stores in Tseng's apartment.

Returning to his seat Sephiroth once more wrapped his legs up on the couch with Genesis sitting behind his knees, his feet back behind Cloud's back.

"So from what I understand we have tomorrow off, do you want to go out to the waste tomorrow and find out exactly what summon that is?" he asked his lover.

Genesis raised a brow having completely forgotten about the unknown summon he had picked up in the Shinra manor. "Sounds like a plan to me, think we can bring you know who out with us? I would love to challenge him."

Genesis was very conscious of the camera's and if this was truly going to be aired by Shinra the last thing they needed to do was say Sephiroth's fathers name on camera. Considering the man was supposed to have died 21 years ago and only they and Hojo knew he was still alive it would be a very bad thing if this got out.

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side slightly his long platinum hair falling over his shoulder with the action. "We would have to ditch the camera somehow." He said softly so that only they could hear it.

"It wouldn't be a good thing to have your father filmed, not with his current situation." Angeal added just as quietly.

"That is going to be the fun part." Genesis sent a small glare at the camera over his shoulder.

"Rude, can you come here for a moment?" Sephiroth called out knowing the Turk was still there. There was no way Tseng or Reno would have allowed these people into their apartment without at least one of the higher Turks there.

It was amazing that the smart mouthed lazy SOB that was Reno was Tseng's second in command, he might have been an annoying fuck most the time but even Sephiroth would trust his life to the red head.

Moving from his silent vigilance against the far wall, Rude moved over to the couch and knelt down knowing this was something only for his ears.

Leaning over Sephiroth made sure to bend his head enough so that his hair hid the camera's view.

"Can you contact Tseng and ask if he can get us away from the camera's tomorrow and take us out to the far wastes and bring my father along.. tell him Genesis wishes to spar with him." Rude nodded slightly and stood back up and moved over back to his spot on the wall. Making sure he was far enough away he pulled out his PHS and quickly dialed his director knowing the man was probably still awake, if not he wouldn't mind since it was involving the boys.

Seeming to finally recover from her shock the young woman slowly moved over to them, a little unnerved as 5 sets of glowing eyes instantly turned her way. Three sets with reluctant acceptance, one was wary and the other was downright hostile.

"Can I just ask a few questions and then we'll take our leave till tomorrow."

"Please, we will answer them as best we can." Angeal said sending a pointed look at Sephiroth. Seeing the look Sephiroth stuck his nose up and went back to his cookies.

Moving around till she could get them all in the camera shot she looked over all five of them, they were honestly nothing like she had expected. Well Sephiroth mainly, but that was only when he was aware of her presence otherwise he was _nothing_ like she expected. She would have to be careful about how she put this up on his fan club, she had seen that all five of them were in Genesis fan club and it was easy to assume that they were all a part of Sephiroth's to, and they would _know _who it was that posted this on the group.

" I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Vanessa, this is James my camera man. Shinra hired us to film you and the other SOLDIER members doing their normal day to day activities to help promote recruitment and the 'softer' side of SOLDIER, we'll be following you until tomorrow night and then we will move off to the lower ranks. We promise not to reveal to personal of details and the video will have to go through I believe a.." she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and looked at the name. "a Director Teng? Of the Department of Administrative Research, before it is aired."

"Tseng." Sephiroth automatically corrected, people often got Tseng's name wrong as it was not a common one even in Wutai.

"My apologies, Tseng." The woman said and sat down in the chair she had pulled around.

"I promise nothing to personal and it will only be a few and I will be out of your hair." Putting on a fake smile, she turned her attention naturally to the silver beauty that was currently watching the movie.

"Sephiroth."

"General." Sephiroth snapped, he didn't allow strangers to call him by his only name. The woman faltered at this not expecting to get snapped at like this.

"Forgive me General. It's well known that you are a very privet man, are you comfortable sharing your quarters with the other 1st?"

"Oh no, I absolutely hate it." The sarcasm was thick in his voice as he rolled his eyes skyward. Genesis gently smacked his thigh but leaned up against him more pouring himself more wine. "play nice." He whispered his had sneaking behind his back and gently playing with those silver locks knowing that was one of the few ways to calm Sephiroth down.

Sighing softly Sephiroth shifted a little more on the couch and laid his head down on his arms that were folded on the arm of the couch.

"If I minded it, I would still have my original apartment which was just me and they would have their original apartments with the other 1st." he rolled his eyes skyward before closing them showing he was done answering that question.

The girl frowned slightly seeing the general was being a complete dick so turned her attention to the beautiful crimson commander.

"Genesis." She watched a frown cross his features but unlike Sephiroth he did not snap about using his first name. He had been raised better than that and so would play nice for the time being.

"What is it like living in the same apartment with the general of the Shinra army and the other 1st class?"

Genesis raised a elegant brow and looked over to his lover seeing he was trying hard not to be sarcastic again and was biting his tongue.

"It's no different than when we were living with the other cadets when we first started. Just because Sephiroth is the general doesn't mean we treat him differently at home, he's a person just like the rest of us and that's how we treat him."

"Yeah why the hell should we treat him different just because he's got the title 'the general' granted when we're at work we have to treat him as a superior officer but when we're at home he's just one of the guys, just like the rest of us!" Zack was bouncing in his seat but was having a hard time not being nasty to the woman. Just like everyone else she was trying to raise Sephiroth onto this pedestal and make him into a god, he wasn't he was just a normal kid.

Sephiroth sent them both grateful looks, he honestly hated when people did this, always made him feel left out and alienated from the rest of the populace.

Seeing she as now treading on very dangerous waters the girl quickly changed tactics.

"What do you five do when you need to unwind?"

Angeal set his empty beer down and ran a hand through his hair, so much for not being too personal. " I have a garden in one of the empty rooms that I like to tend to, I love plants and it's relaxing to tend to them."

"Yeah unless you're the rest of us and having to deal with the damn bugs it attracts." Genesis grumbled shooting a glare at his friend.

Angeal shrugged his large shoulders obviously not minding the bugs at all. "My dear friend we used to have bugs in our rooms all the time."

"Yeah and I hated it! That's one reason I wanted to move to Midgar.. to get AWAY from the damn bugs."

"Ah.. I big bad Genesis afraid of a little bug?" Zack taunted his voice taking on a sing song quality. Genesis glared at the young first and resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Oh you have no idea Zack, you should have seen him when I was helping Sephiroth with some papers in his office, Genesis was sitting on the couch going over his own. Sephiroth just absently muttered that there was a spider on his desk and we about had a new skylight in the room. I have never seen Genesis move so fast in my life!" Cloud nuzzled into his lover ignoring the bright red of his face and the evil glare being sent in his direction.

The small group was howling with laughter, "I have never heard that one before." Zack was wiping his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"What makes it worse, the spider was about the size of a pin head. I saw it after Sephiroth did and it looked like a piece of black dust crawling across the desk."

"WHAT! You didn't tell me it was that small!" Genesis glared at his two lovers. Sephiroth was laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks. "You..You didn't stay in the room long enough for us to tell you." Sephiroth laughed even harder at the dark glare his lover was sending him.

"I hate you all." Genesis sunk down in the couch crossing his arms over his chest his bottom lip thrust out in a pout.

Giggling behind her hand the young woman turned to Zack seeing he had calmed down. "Zack, what is it you do to relax?"

"Him relax?" Cloud snorted, smirking he grabbed the cookie flung at him from across the living room. "Thanks Zack, kept me from having to get up and get it myself."

Zack stuck his tongue out at his best friend and picked up another cookie. "I actually like to work out to relax; I have a hard time sitting still."

The woman nodded and turned to the three on the couch. "Cloud, how about you? A lot of people are curious about the new first."

Cloud's blue eyes darkened a little bit hearing this. "I thought this was supposed to be showing what we did in our off time, not about what we personally like."

The woman faltered slightly at this, Cloud had been able to read her easily. She was using this as an excuse to see them and ask them personal questions.

"Rude, I think it' about time these two leave." Sephiroth's voice was clipped as he glared at the girl and the camera man over his can.

Stepping away from the wall Rude moved in front of the two easily blocking the camera with his large frame. "The General is correct, the hour is late it is time for us to leave."

Swallowing the young girl nodded and made a hasty retreat from the apartment, the camera and Rude steps behind her. "Sephiroth, call him, he wishes to talk to you himself." Understanding what Rude was saying Sephiroth nodded and leaned back on the couch.

"I hope Tseng denies this video, I really do." Cloud said his blue eyes absently watching the stilled video on the TV.

"That would make all of us, I am sure we will see most of this on the fan clubs soon." Angeal had a bitter frown on his face, he had not liked this idea either. Hopefully tomorrow they would be able to dodge the camera all day.

"Zack can you grab the phone." Stretching Zack leapt off his chair and headed over to the wall where the only land line was in the apartment. Pulling the silver phone off the receiver he quickly dialed in Tseng's number knowing that was who Rude was talking about and set it to speaker.

Setting it down on the coffee table they heard the audible click of the other side picking up.

"Tseng." The boys all shared a knowing smile hearing the sleep still hanging heavy in that deep voice.

"Ah.. did we wake you?" Genesis cooed loving to rile up the Turk.

"_Genesis..shut the fuck up_."

"Love you too darling."

There was soft chuckling from the other end of the phone and you could hear sheet shifting as the man shifted onto his back.

"_If you are on speaker then the video crew is gone."_

"Tseng, they are a nightmare. It's pretty obvious it's a fan girl that is using this as an excuse to pry personal information from us." Zack said leaning a little forward in his chair.

A sigh was very audible and more shifting, they could all see Tseng laying there pinching the bridge of his nose. It was an unconscious tic the man had when he was thinking.

"I _had a feeling that was all this was going to turn out to be. I tried to tell Rufus that, but we all know the young Vice President." _

Oh they did, and none of them liked him anymore then they liked the current President. The only difference Sephiroth was high enough in the ranking of Shinra he could tell Rufus to go fuck off personally and he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. He was to valuable to Shinra and they weren't going to do much to piss him off.

"_What is this about you five wanting to go out to the wastes tomorrow?" _

"Genesis found a unknown summon at Shinra Manor when we were snooping around and he wants to test it out." Sephiroth said swallowing his cookie.

"_Is that why you asked for Vincent as well?"_

"Well, you said he was a materia master, I want to challenge him see where I stack up against him."

"_Genesis, you are way over your head on this one." _

The group all blinked and looked at the phone. "He's that good?" Cloud asked.

They could hear light chuckling from the other end of the phone. A second later they heard soft knocking. "_Vincent? Sorry, here.."_

There was silence on the other end, leaning forward Sephiroth heard very soft breathing. "Dad?"

"_Sephiroth." _

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile hearing that deep voice he was quickly learning to love. "Sorry we didn't expect Tseng to wake you up."

"_hm, I was not asleep." _

Genesis rolled his eyes seeing where Sephiroth got his great conversational skills from. "We were wondering if you would come out to the waste lands tomorrow with us, we found a summon in a safe in Shinra mansion and I don't know who it is." Genesis said leaning a little more against Sephiroth.

"_Odin" _

Blinking Genesis sat up and looked at the phone sitting on the coffee table. "Odin? How do you know without seeing it?"

Vincent chuckled softly, sometimes he did love children. "_Odin was mine, he was the summon I had equipped that last day. When I awoke he was missing, Hojo would have taken him since he was a natural materia." _

Genesis felt himself deflating hearing that the summon belonged to Vincent.

"_You may keep him, he is mastered just like the others." _

Blue eyes lit up hearing this, "Are you serious?"

A laughing "_yes"_ came over the phone.

"Oh now I really want to go out there and test him out! Vincent will you come out with us, I want to see just how powerful you really are!"

"_Are you sure you can handle your choice in taking me on? I assure you my..limit breaks are something on of themselves." _

Genesis pushed auburn hair back behind his ear that old arrogance coming back full power. "It is more like can you handle me and my limit breaks old man."

You could hear Tseng in the background chuckling as his PHS must have been on speaker as well. "_This promises to be an entertaining day; I should bring popcorn and beer." _

The group sitting around the phone all laughed hearing Tseng, it was amazing how laid back this man was.

"_I'll handle the camera crew, be up and ready by 0800 and we will head down to the waste." _

"Alright thanks Tseng, night dad."

Sephiroth reached out and shut the phone off and leaned back against the couch. Other then the two idiots in his apartment when they got home, today had been a pretty damn good day.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: sorry this one is so short.. this chapter was just meh I was having such a hard time writing it out.

Well review please! I love them


	11. Chapter 11

AN: a filler chapter cause the current chapter is giving me a really hard time.

This story now has a prequel! It's called Sairento Kaga, it's located in my list of stories on my authors profile. So go read that one, it will work as a standalone but ties into Snow days a lot.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Snow day: turk and a general 3

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I HATE THIS! I QUIT!"

A Shinra issued broadsword clattered to the ground with enough force to chip the old blade. The third classes all backed up towards the walls of the VR room away from the enraged 10 year old.

Panting hard Sephiroth glared at the sword, this was the fifth time he had misjudged the distance and weight of the large sword and ended up cutting into his own arm again. He hated broadswords they were so bulky and awkward to swing, even though he had been training since as long as he could remember he still could not wield them with the accuracy of the larger seconds.

It was infuriating and he just felt like crying. Glaring at the instructor he turned and fled the room, the others sighed many muttering about spoiled kids. Pushing angry tears away Sephiroth ran up to the elevators and hit the down button, he didn't know where he was going to go he just needed to get out of the SOLDIER area.

Grabbing the hair band he had stolen from Tseng's little bowl up by the front door he pulled it from his hair angrily letting his mid back length hair fall back against his back. He hated it, Hojo would not allow him to cut it and he hated it this long, it always got in the way of the forced training.

Reaching the first floor lobby he stepped out quickly looking around to make sure that none of the scientist were around or any of those that were supposed to watch him. Seeing it was clear he moved out his little feet moving on their own, wrapping his arms around himself he looked around trying to figure out what he was going to do. It would only be a very short time until they would come looking for him.

He shivered violently knowing that if he wasn't training he was supposed to be in the labs with his 'father' walking around the hall he found himself in front of a set of Elevators. His little brows drew down as he regarded them, these were no different than any other the others around the hall but he knew differently. These were the elevators big brother Tseng always went into, never once had he ever seen anyone else other then Turks go into these. Quickly looking around he saw no one was paying attention to the little silver haired boy he moved over to the keypad that he saw Tseng punch numbers into all the time. He remembered the position of Tseng's hand when he punched them in just not the exact numbers.

Taking another quick look around to make sure he was really in the clear he stared at the pad hard, his cat like pupils narrowing to slits, his vision started to darken until the very distinctive outlines of finger prints could be seen on the pad. Smiling at such an easy number Sephiroth quickly punched it in and was rewarded when the door slid silently open.

He didn't care how much trouble he would get in for this, he needed to see Tseng. Tseng protected him from Hojo and going to the labs all the time like his father wanted him to.

Racing into the elevator Sephiroth slammed on the door shut button and hid in the corner next to the buttons. When the door shut he looked at the buttons, there were only two one for the lobby floor and then one that obvious led to the secret lair of the Turks, or as Sephiroth liked to call it the bat cave! That comparison annoyed Tseng to no end and he _loved_ it.

Punching the button he heard a voice sound from a small speaker. "ID and pass code required." Smirking darkly Sephiroth reached into his pants pocket withdrawing two ID cards, one his own the other a spare of Tseng's that he had stolen. You never know when you might have to impersonate a Turk around here, and it was coming in handy now.

Slipping the card into the reader he quickly punched in the code that he had seen Tseng use over and over again. Man needed to watch his back more often; he kept forgetting that Sephiroth had a photographic memory.

"Welcome Tseng Akera." Blinking Sephiroth looked down at the ID card, he hadn't known that was Tseng's last name! "How did I miss that?" he wondered out loud. He had only been around the man for three years and carting his ID card around for 2 of those years. He was a little pick pocket what could he say.

The trip down was long, there were no floors to show him exactly how many he was going down. It was long enough that he had started to pace around the elevator he could hear he was still moving so he knew the lift hadn't gotten stuck.

"Jeezes this isn't a bat cave this is the center of the earth!" feeling the elevator slow Sephiroth moved back to his corner quickly last thing he wanted was to be caught in the elevator. Feeling it come to a complete stop he held his breath as the doors opened, peeking out he breathed a sigh of relief seeing the corridor was empty.

Quickly he ran out of the elevator and down the hall, his footsteps quiet as he flattened himself against the wall and looked around another corner. '_Wow, is anyone even home?'_ the place was completely deserted.

Spying a door across from him he blinked large glowing eyes. Across from him was the door leading into the observatory of a training room, a red light above it glowing showing someone was in there. Curiosity getting the better of him Sephiroth gently padded over to the door and pushed it open slightly. The doors to the observation decks weren't electronic since that noise could disrupt whoever was in there.

Making sure to keep to the walls and keeping himself as flat as possible Sephiroth moved along till he was close enough that he could see over the railing of the observation deck. This was just a standard training room not the high tech VR room like SOLDIER used.

Scooting a little closer he knelt down and crawled over to the edge of the deck. His eyes went wide at what he saw bellow him.

Tseng was gracefully moving across the floor a thin bladed sword whistling through the air with his movements. His hair was still up in its customary pony tail, but he was running around in only a pair of loose fitting white pants even his feet were bare which he almost never did even wandering around his apartment.

Moving onto his stomach Sephiroth merely watched him, he didn't know Tseng knew how to wield a blade. As far as he knew Tseng was just a really, really good shot.

He didn't know how long he laid there just simply watching him; he was taking in everything about him and the sword. The sword was slightly shorter than the Shinra issued broad sword he was being forced to use and it also looked lighter. The sword seemed to sing as it cut through the air showing very high quality metal. Tseng's movements were fluid as if the sword was merely an extension of his arm and not a sharp blade.

He studied the way his muscles pulled and contracted with each move memorizing them.

Hearing a cell phone ring startled the young boy. A small squeak left his throat, realizing in horror what he had just done he clapped a hand over his mouth and quickly crawled back away from railing.

Hearing his phone Tseng was just about to put his sword down when he heard a small squeak from up above him. Frowning slightly he moved over to where his clothes were folded neatly and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. Seeing it was the Turk on surveillance of the building he flipped it open. "Tseng." He kept one ear open to the observation deck, he had a feeling it was one of the young new female Turks up there spying on him again.

"_Sir, we spotted an unauthorized personnel exiting off the elevator. The person moved to fast for us to make out who it was as the camera was panning away at that point but we could make out it was a small figure."_

"Small?" Tseng questioned his eyes traveling up to the observation deck.

"_Yes Sir, appeared to only be in the 4 foot range if the comparison of the stills are anything to go by." _

"Did you see where it went?" he slowly set his sword down and moved to the ladder leading up to the deck.

"_They looked to be heading towards the central control room but disappeared around the B-Training room."_

"Understood, keep me informed." Flipping his phone shut it he kept his hand on it and finished climbing up the ladder. Reaching to the point he could look over he stopped and blinked, he should have figured it was him but in all honesty he was the last person he expected to see here.

"Sephiroth..What are you doing here?" pulling himself the rest of the way up onto the observation deck he looked over his companion. Sephiroth looked suddenly very guilty and was scuffing a boot into the metal floor under him.

Moving over to him he noticed the angry red slashes across his left arm that were still healing and the blood that was splattered across the left side of his uniform. Moving to him he knelt down in front of him seeing just in his eyes he was really upset. "You're still having trouble with the swords aren't you."

He could see angry tears building up in those eyes he had come to love, Sephiroth angrily scrubbed at his eyes but nodded. "I hate it Tseng!" he cried out, his voice breaking in pain. "I hate it.." his voice was quiet.

Sighing softly Tseng gently pulled the little boy into his arms holding him tightly. "It's alright, you'll get it." Even though he wanted to demand to know how exactly Sephiroth had managed to get down here that could wait until he calmed the boy down.

Pulling back slightly to look at the young boy he gently pushed his bangs from his face. "So what exactly is going on that is making this so hard on you?"

"I don't know, it's like I'm stuck like I can't get any better. I keep making mistakes that I shouldn't be! Not anymore, it's been years and I still can't master it!"

Gently smoothing Sephiroth's hair back he took a closer look at this left arm seeing the gashes there caused by the swords. "Are the broad swords just too bulky for you?" Sephiroth slowly nodded ashamed to admit there was something he could not use or do.

Sitting back up the balls of his feet Tseng looked down at the training ground. "Here.. let's try something." Standing back up he moved back towards the ladder and started to climb down. He watched Sephiroth leap over the edge and land easily on the deck 12 feet below.

Chuckling Tseng touched down on the floor and moved over to him ruffling his hair. "Show off." Sephiroth laughed and pushed his hand away playfully.

Picking his sword up Tseng held it out for him hilt first. Slowly taking the sword with a puzzled look on his face Sephiroth gave it an experimental swing.

The blade was so much lighter and seemed to cut though the air instead of trying to bash through it like the broad swords did, but even now it still felt awkward to hold and wield. Seeing this Tseng frowned, "Sephiroth, switch hands."

Blinking in confusion he did as he was told switching the blade to his left hand. Almost instantly that awkwardness was gone and the blade felt almost natural in his hand. Giving it a few more swings he smiled brightly seeing it was so much easier now.

"You've been trying to fight with your non dominant hand," Tseng shook his head wondering what got into his young friends head. He did everything left handed, Tseng had no idea why he would suddenly try and use his right hand for fighting.

Still swinging the sword around getting used to the feel of it Sephiroth frowned. "The instructor kept shoving it into my right hand when I dropped it, so I assumed I was doing something wrong by using my left hand."

Closing his eyes a small smile formed on his face listening to the sound of the blade singing in the air. The sound of the metal was almost calming to him, eyes still closed he started to move as he had seen Tseng do the vision of the muscles pulling playing out in front of his mind's eye.

Stepping back Tseng sat down next to his pile of clothes silently watching Sephiroth, simply giving him a new lighter sword and switching to his dominant hand seemed to have made a huge difference.

"So otouto, how exactly did you get down here?"

Sephiroth froze mid swing his back going ridged. He knew that tone of voice, that was Tseng's 'you better tell me now or so help me,' Tone. Shivering violently he kept his back to Tseng pretending to look over the sword.

"You need to tell the janitors to clean off your key pad once in a while; you might as well paint the numbers mako green with how many finger prints are stuck on there." Folding his arms across his chest Tseng continued to watch the boy. That one he could believe because he knew Sephiroth had the uncanny ability thanks to the mako in his system to see things most people couldn't.

"That explains getting on the elevator, now how about how you actually got down here."

He watched Sephiroth's body language, knowing while the boy was trying to create an emotionless mask he was far from that stage yet. Sure enough he watched his back tighten along with the fingers clutching the handle of the sword, though the boy remained stubbornly silent.

Sighing softly Tseng reached into his coat pocket and withdrew the remainder of the candy bar Sephiroth had stolen from him that morning. "Sephiroth."

Swallowing Sephiroth slowly turned around, spying the wrapper in Tseng's hand his green eyes went wide before quickly searching his pockets. "how?"

"You left it sitting in the center counsel of my car this morning." A small whimper left Sephiroth as he saw that beautiful sweet treat had been captured. He had only had a taste of it for the first time that morning but he was in love with it.

"You tell me how you got down here.. I'll give you the rest of it."

Oh shit, information or the sweet heaven in a wrapper. Before hand it would have been an easy choice he would have kept his mouth shut until Tseng gave up, but this time..

Whimpering loudly his eyes traveled over the heaven in bar form.

Making up his mind he moved over and sat down in front of Tseng, a pout firmly on his face hands resting on his shins. "Information for the chocolate." Tseng nodded, though his Turk mask was firmly in place he was laughing like a hyena in his head. He could not believe he had just found a bartering tool with Sephiroth.

"Give me the bar and I'll give you the information you seek."

"I will give you one piece, then the information. You will receive the rest _only_ if you have told me the truth." He stressed the word making sure the child knew he was not going to give it up otherwise

Growling Sephiroth nodded stiffly and held out a gloved hand. Breaking off a small chunk Tseng handed it over, he made sure the bar was kept away from the boy knowing he was lightening fast at grabbing things out of his hand.

'_Damn it.'_ Well so much for snatching it out of his hand. Taking the chocolate he started too much on it, he really didn't want to do this cause he knew he was in deep shit with Tseng but he always kept his word. Reaching into his pocket still munching on the melting heaven he pulled out Tseng's ID card and laid it down on the floor between them.

Tseng's eyes widened seeing this; he thought he had lost that ID card during a mission. Picking the ID card up his eyes narrowed as he regarded the young boy in front of him. You didn't have to be a master body language reader to see the guilt on this boy, it was pouring off of him in waves.

Leaning forward slightly he held up the ID card. "This has been missing for over two years, how long exactly have you had it."

Swallowing the last of his chocolate he couldn't look his big brother in the eye, instead choosing to focus on the fraying strands of fabric wrapped around the hilt of the sword. "Since I took it out of your pocket."

Closing his eyes Tseng slowly counted to ten, this was not his week it really wasn't. first Jillian, then his episode at work the next day, now returning to work and finding out the boy he considered his little brother has been running around with his ID card and snuck down into a off limit area of Shinra.

He could feel a headache coming on, and this was not going to be one of those that went away easily even with pain medication. Rubbing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose willing the headache to go away.

"I'm sorry Tseng."

Releasing his nose he glared at the young boy. "I will deal out your punishment later; right now I'm sure your instructors are looking for you."

Nodding Sephiroth stood up still holding the sword, he knew just by the tone of Tseng's voice he was upset with him.

Sephiroth silently watched as Tseng stood up and headed over towards an electronic door on the other side of the training room. "Come here." Jumping slightly he quickly followed after the Turk. Reaching the door his curiosity start to grow once more as he saw Tseng punching in his code, the door quickly slid to the side revealing a room filled to the brim with weapons.

His eyes widened as he saw all of them lining the walls, it seemed like there was almost every kind of hand to hand weapon in here. Tucking under Tseng's arm he moved into the room his wide eyes sweeping around the room.

"Find a sword you would like to use Seph, you can't have mine." So Tseng wasn't as mad at him anymore since he had a playful tone in his voice.

Hearing this was his sword Sephiroth looked down at the blade in his hand. The sword was old, the fabric wrappings around the handle were warn and starting to fray, inlayed on the handle was a beautiful golden Wutai dragon.

"It's an old family heirloom, my father gave it to me a few years before I left Wutai." Moving into the room Tseng gently took the sword from Sephiroth's hand sheathing it in a black lacquered sheath he hadn't seen on Tseng's person before.

"Go on."

Nodding Sephiroth headed into the weapons room his eyes looking over all the different type of weapons. No one was allowed to use anything but Shinra issued broadswords and uniforms, but hopefully if he showed skill with another type of sword they would allow him to use it.

Frowning he continued to move around the room, none of these weapons were really 'speaking' to him the way Tseng's had, he would never take a family treasure away but he had liked that sword a lot.

Seeing something glint out of the corner of his eye he stopped, hidden among a bunch of staves and pole arms leaning against the wall he caught sight of something metal. Curiously Sephiroth moved up and gently pulled the other weapons away.

Instantly his eyes went wide as what lay before him. A massive sword at least a good 3 feet taller than he was, heavily rusted and corroded it had seen better days. Reaching out he trailed a finger along the blade testing its sharpness, he expected it to be dull but was shocked to feel the edge was still extremely sharp. Even in this condition the sword could probably still cut through paper better than most brand new swords.

"What did you find?" Tseng moved up behind him, his eyes going over the sword. "Now how long has that been here." Reaching up with some difficulty Tseng pulled the sword out from behind the others, it was heavy and awkward to hold.

"Are you looking at this one? Seph, if you can't wield a broad sword you're not gonna be able to wield this one."

"But Tseng.." Sephiroth moved with him his eyes still on the blade. Sighing softly Tseng looked over the blade, it had definitely seen better days, the rust was heavy on the blade and the tsuba. The wrapping around the handle would need to be fully replaced; pushing the wrapping around the handle away he noticed a single golden angel wing menuki.

"if you can hold it, you can have it."

Squealing loudly Sephiroth charged out of the weapons room. shaking his head Tseng followed, he looked down at the sword as he walked even as heavily rusted as it was he could hearing the sound of the metal as he walked. A small frown split his face, his black eyes narrowing some as he regarded the blade. This heavily rusted the blade should not be making any noise but yet he could hear the distinctive sound you got when you had high quality metal.

Moving out into the training room he couldn't help but smile seeing his young friend bouncing on the balls of his feet. He might just have to let the kid have the sword even if he could not wield it, just seeing him smile would be enough for him.

"Alright kid, let's see what you got." Rolling his eyes Sephiroth took the sword from Tseng. "I'm not little, I'm a SOLDIER 3rd class."

Chuckling to himself Tseng moved over to his things and sat down once more, last thing he needed was to get hit by that blade.

Clutching the blade tightly in his left hand he felt where the weight of the sword was, he expected the weight to be all in the blade because of its considerable size. Blinking his eyes he looked down at the blade, it was perfectly balanced.

Shifting his grip on the handle he brought it up level with his face his right hand gripping behind his left. Spinning around he brought the sword down in a graceful arc, the metal singing as it slashed through the air.

Black eyes widened as they watched the short 4 foot boy wielding the easily seven foot blade as if it were merely an extension of his arm. There was no way Sephiroth should have been able to wield that blade, it was easily twenty six pounds; heavier than most the standard issue SOLDIER swords.

Hearing the sounds of the metal slicing through the air a black brow rose almost into hair line, his mouth dropping slightly. '_Am I seriously seeing what I think I am?'_ standing he quickly moved to the weapons room. Grabbing a case that contained sword care tools he moved back into the training room.

Having seen Tseng moving away Sephiroth had stopped, the heavy sword resting against the ground next to him.

"Bring it here Seph." Tseng sat back down and motioned for Sephiroth to come to him.

Not wanting to give his big brother any more reason to be upset with him, he quickly rushed over laying the sword down between them.

Pulling on chainmail gloves to keep from accidently cutting himself Tseng pulled out several tools to help him remove the hilt. He had a very strange feeling in his gut he knew exactly what this sword was and who made it, but he needed to be absolutely one hundred percent sure.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked curiously, he titled his head to the side slightly as he watched Tseng expertly taking the handle of the massive sword apart.

"Looking for the master's signature. This.. this is not a mass produced sword, and not the work of an apprentice." Working the handle loose he was surprised with how easily it separated from the sword, considering how rusted it was he was expecting a battle to get the wood off.

Setting the handle down with the rest of the gold fixture he started to study the clear tang. Almost instantly his eyes found the distinctive mei carved into the tang of the massive blade.

Black eyes widened as pupils dilated, his breath stilled in his chest as he game to realize exactly what he was holding in his hand.

"Tseng?" Sephiroth leaned forward, his large mako eyes wide with concern as he heard the breath still in his big brothers chest. Getting no reaction from the older man he reached out and pinched his sensitive side hard.

Yelping in pain Tseng glared down at his young charge, "The hell was that for?" he growled rubbing his poor abused side.

"You stopped breathing.." sitting back down Sephiroth looked at the sword, his eyes moving up and down the blade. "What made you stop breathing?" he looked back up to his big brother.

Shaking himself mentally Tseng looked back down at the blade. "This," he paused trying to gather his thoughts. "This is a Masamune sword, he was the most skilled swords craftsman in all Wutaianese history. His swords were always made of the steel that would today be considered the best in the world. Back then that type of purity was extremely hard to obtain, but he somehow did for all his swords." Lifting the blade up he continues to stare at it with wonder.

"He was said to have made one that was unlike any he had ever made, or would ever make afterwards. He simply called it Masamune after himself, a sword which according to the scrolls was said to when placed in a stream refused to cut anything that was considered innocent or pure."

"You don't think?" Sephiroth's voice was a breathless whisper; his green eyes nearly twice their normal size as he looked at the sword. "You don't think that is the sword?"

Tseng couldn't help but smile seeing the excited bouncing of the young boy. "I think this is exactly the sword."

Bouncing where he sat Sephiroth was now more determined than ever to have to this sword; he would cut off the fingers of anyone that dared to take it away from him.

"To think, such a rare treasure was left to rot in our armory.." tilting his head to the side Tseng saw shinning metal about half way down the blade. Reaching down his fingers still incased in the chainmail armored gloves he ran a finger over the section of untainted steel. Reaching a section of rust he watched in shock as the rust seemed to just flake off the blade revealing flawless steel under it.

"NO WAY!"

Sephiroth jumped not expecting Tseng to yell like that. Rubbing his sensitive ears he sent a glare at him, looks like he still hadn't fully recovered from Jillian as he was showing a lot more uncharaistic behavior than normal.

Reaching into the sword kit Tseng pulled out a stiff brush and started to run it along the blade. He watched in absolute shock as the rust started to just flake away revealing inches upon feet of pristine flawless steel.

There were only a few rare spots where it seemed the rust was actually attached to the blade, though those were quickly taken care of with a little more rubbing and some oil.

In all it took him about a half hour to remove all the rust from the blade. Running a oiled rag down the length of the blade he marveled at the way the steel shinned in the artificial lights of the training room.

"It's beautiful." Reaching out Sephiroth ran a finger along the edge of the blade testing its sharpness. It felt as if the blade was even sharper than it had been with all the rust coating it. "It is." Tseng muttered his eyes traveling over the blade.

Turning his eyes to the handle he frowned, there was nothing he would be able to do about the wrappings until he could get down to little Wutai under the plates. So for now they would just have to deal with a ugly looking handle.

Running the rag over the sword once more Tseng started to reassemble the sword.

"Tseng?" Sephiroth asked softly, his eyes looked up at him with a curious light.

"Hmm?" he was concentrating on making sure he put the sword back together properly. Seeing he had Tseng's attention Sephiroth leaned over slightly.

"Can I have my chocolate now?"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Oh he could not help this, he knew he shouldn't have being the second in command of the Turks but there was no way he could not.

Moving towards the stairwell that led up to the elevators in the main lobby, Tseng pulled out his PHS and snapped a photo of what he saw in front of him.

Sephiroth was currently clutching Masamune to his chest like a child did a teddy bear as he ran up the stairs towards the elevators. The sword was currently sticking a good 5 feet above the boys head and swaying dangerously from side to side with the boys swift movement.

Looking down at his phone he smiled seeing the picture he had gotten. He had caught it as just the right moment; Sephiroth clutching the sword to his chest had turned around to look back at him, his eyes bright and a large smile on his face.

Oh he was so printing this one the first moment he got and it was going on his desk.

People both Shinra employee's and civilians were staring with wide eyes at the young ten year old running around with a massive sword.

One woman with a boy about Sephiroth's age were standing up at the top of the stairs, if she was up there she must have been visiting someone in the building. It was only during certain times that family members were allowed to enter the higher levels of Shinra, and even then it was only to the break room 61st floor where the main break room was for all employees outside the Turks and Military, they had their own mess halls on another floor.

The woman was looking at Sephiroth in absolute horror. She quickly turned her eyes on Tseng and they narrowed into an angry glare.

"How can you allow your son to run around with a sword like that? He's a child for gaia's sake do you not care that he will get hurt?"

Looking at the woman Tseng willed for every ounce of patience he could at the moment, he hated dealing with civilians.

"Ma'am, the young boy in question is not my son, I am simply escorting him back to the SOLDIER level where he is to resume his training."

If it was possible her eyes darkened even more. "Shinra is brining children into their military program?"

"Hey leave Tseng alone!" Sephiroth moved up to them still clutching the sword to his chest. "I want to be SOLDIER, I'm good at it and I enjoy it they are already talking of promoting me to 2nd class. It's my choice so keep your big nose out of it and leave my big brother alone!"

"Sephiroth.." Tseng said warningly. "Oh sorry.. I mean Commander Tseng." Sephiroth corrected. He wasn't supposed to call Tseng big brother while they were in the Shinra building.

Tseng nodded, glad to see that Sephiroth remembered, "It's good that you remembered no come I'm sure your instructors are looking for you." Not paying the woman a second glance he gently set his hand on the back of Sephiroth's head and pushed him towards the elevators.

Moving up Tseng smiled slightly seeing Veld stepping from it. "Good afternoon Director." Hearing his second in command Veld smiled inclining his head to Tseng. "Good afternoon Tseng, Sephiroth." Stepping aside he held the door open for him though his eyes were watching as Sephiroth maneuvered the massive blade into the elevator.

"Is that the rusted hunk that has been sitting in our storage locker for years now?" he asked easily recognizing the only 7 foot nodachi blade.

"Yes, we cleaned it up, I hope you do not mind if he uses it."

"He can wield it?"

Sephiroth nodded excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Yes I can, so can I keep it please?" he gave the director a brilliant smile.

Chuckling softly Veld nodded, "Take good care of it." Moving back he allowed the door to close.

Jumping up for joy Sephiroth squeaked as bits of ceiling tile rained down on their heads. Laughing loudly Tseng brushed white chunks from his hair and looked up to where the sword was now sticking lodged into the metal roof of the elevator.

"You can't jump around with a sword that is as long as the room is tall."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: see Tseng is to blame for everything! He is even the reason he has Masamune! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I have been working on dark prince and a few others and this story is starting to give me a hard time.. I've kind of hit that meh period between good chapters.

So review! Also remember the prequel to this story which can be found in my story guide.


	12. Chapter 12

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Snow day: 11

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What do you mean he was sent out on a mission?"

It was currently _0800_ and a certain black haired, black eyed Wutai man was absent. Still half asleep and only in a pair of boxers Sephiroth was pacing back and forth across their joint living room. His PHS held up to his ear the knuckles white around the plastic causing it to crack under the strain.

"Since when do you send him out on missions? He's the bloody director now.. yes I understand."

Clicking the PHS shut Sephiroth resisted the urge to huck the damn thing across the room. Their one saving grace against this damn plan the vice president had in his head had been sent out on an emergency mission to god only knows where.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in a very Tseng type gesture Sephiroth went back to pacing across the living room completely ignoring the others.

"What are we going to do?"

"Hide in our rooms and pretend we're not home?" Zack was leaning over the back to the couch, mako blue eyes watching Sephiroth pacing back and forth. Honestly watching the man pacing was starting to make even his hyper active self a little dizzy.. and he was the king of bouncing across the room.

Hearing a snort next to him Zack turned to where Genesis was sitting in his normal red flannel pants and white T-shirt. Hiding a yawn behind his hand he reached back and flipped a section of hair back behind his ear.

"You know damn well that without Tseng here, that little fan girl is going to have free run of our apartment."

"Was it just Tseng that was sent out Seph?" Angeal asked from his spot in his overstuffed recliner, he was naturally an early bird so was the only one of the group that happened to be half way awake at the moment.

"No, Reno and Rude and Cissnei all went. From what the Turk on duty told me it was a pretty big mission and a good portion of them are gone. There is just enough of them left here to do the normal guarding of the president and vice president."

Sighing Sephiroth moved over to his chair and allowed himself to fall into it, not caring that he was slouching. He had a headache starting and this was going to be one that wasn't going to go away very easily. Laying his head back slightly he chuckled darkly, "Is it sad that I'm now _wanting_ to go down and work on those reports?"

"yes!" he chuckled even more hearing all four of the other firsts yelling that at the same time. Yes this whole ordeal with the damn camera crew was so bad he was willing to go down to his office and start working on the mountains of paper work he knew for a fact would be waiting for him.

Why didn't anyone tell him that becoming the general of the whole damn Shinra army meant that he stopped going out and killing shit and became a desk jockey? If they had told him that he would have turned the position down in a heartbeat. Call it sever ADD but he could not concentrate on that shit for the life of him and would find _something_ to distract him and put it off till the very last minute.

Yeah that little bit had gotten him in trouble on more than a few occasions.

"Screw it I'm going down to the gym." Pushing himself up Sephiroth headed for his room to get his workout clothes.

"Sephiroth, you do realize that the cadets are going to be down there today." Freezing mid step he resisted the great urge to stomp his foot angrily. That's right, they had gotten a mail last night saying that something had happened to the Cadet's gym over the weekend and they were going to be using the SOLDIER gym until it could be repaired.

A bunch of hero worshiping smelly cadets with loud mouthed 3rd class drill instructors.. or a TV crew with a girl that was obviously in their fan clubs.

Picking the less of the two evils he shrugged. "I'll deal with the cadets.."

Snickering Zack pushed himself up off the couch, "I'll join ya Seph, let me grab my Frisbee and we can go tear up the gym."

"For once Fair has a good idea." Genesis pushed himself off the couch ignoring the tongue being stuck out in his direction.

"You mean his free weight Frisbee wasn't a good idea?" Cloud snickered watching the shiver run down Genesis body. That had been a hell of a day; it was a Frisbee that you did _not_ want to miss.

They had ended up destroying Zack's current Frisbee, but being who they were didn't want to stop since they were having fun so had improvised. A seventy five pound free weight made for a pretty damn deadly Frisbee. You want to talk about adding a whole new level to ultimate Frisbee, start hucking that around.

Oh they got into massive trouble for that one.

_*flashback*_

"_Zack go long!" _

_Turning Zack raced down the open expanse in front of the Shinra building they were currently using as their playground since the gyms were all filled. Thankfully it was a weekend and so most the normal executives were gone, giving them free run of the front of the building without worrying about nailing anyone. _

_Pulling his arm around his body Sephiroth launched the 75lbs free weight towards the running 1__st__. _

_Turning as he heard the heavy metal whizzing towards his head Zack leapt up into the air ready to catch the flying metal disc of death. _

"_Fuck!" his fingers just scrapped the bottom of the disc. He had misjudged his jump and missed the weight. _

_Landing on the ground he flinched as he heard the sickening crunch of the free weight against metal and glass. Looking over he saw the horrified looks on the other SOLDIERs faces and slowly turned around._

"_Oh fuck me…" _

_The free weight was currently deeply embedded into the back wall of the driver's seat of the presidents' limo. It had smashed through the windshield and embedded it's self in the bullet proof dividing wall behind the driver's seat. _

_The president stood on the steps of Shinra with a dumbfounded look on his large face as he saw exactly where the weight had come from. His look wasn't what had the five 1__st__ classes currently backing away towards the side entrance to the Shinra building. No the presidents look was too damn funny to cause that kind of reaction._

_It was the dark brown nearly black eyes that were looking up at them from the ground. If looks could kill all five of them would have been incinerated instantly. _

_Pushing himself up from where he had flung himself out of the driver's seat and onto the pavement, Tseng brushed off the dirt that now coated one whole side of his high end tailored suit. His black eyes never once leaving the five in front of him. _

_*end*_

Oh Tseng had rung them out to dry that day after he got back from taking the president back to his mansion. He couldn't blame the man though, if it wasn't for his ninja like reflexes he wouldn't have had a head left.

Oh well, thankfully Shinra had allowed Tseng to handle them and the worst they got other than a massive tongue lashing was docked pay to pay for a new Limo.

Moving into this room Cloud went about collecting his clothes. If he knew Sephiroth and he did.. they were in for a hell of a workout today.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There wasn't a bunch of perks to being lowly Cadets for the SOLDIER program; meals were barely considered food, days were long and drawn out between exhaustion and boredom, crowded rooms full of smelly men, and enough fights to fill a UFC stadium for a year.

The only upside was just like today, a rouge materia class had blown out a good portion of the cadet gym and they were allowed to use the SOLDIER gym for their training for the week, or however long Shinra decided to take to repair their gym.

"Alright places your bags down on the benches and remember where you put them. Do _NOT_ touch anything in this locker room do you understand." The 3rd class instructor said as he held open the door to the only locker room in the SOLDIER gym.

A series of "yes sir!" reached his ears; he truly hoped this kids were smart enough not to fuck around in the locker room. Last thing he needed was to hear from one of the higher ups that something was stolen since many of the lockers were never locked.

There was an unspoken rule among SOLDIER, you stole something you got your ass beat.

Moving into the locker room the group of 50 cadets stared with wide eyes as they got to see the perks of being SOLDIER. The locker room was massive, tall full sized lockers made of a light wood lined the walls and a small center section of the room. Low wooden benches sat bolted to the ground a short distance away from the lockers allowing places to sit while getting dressed.

Along the far wall a low wall separated the showers from the rest of the locker room. It would seem SOLDIER wasn't exactly worried about privacy when it came to showers. Sinks and a massive mirror stood against one of the walls and they could see bathroom stalls around a corner.

"Alright enough gawking hurry up!" bolting into action the cadets raced over to the benches to deposit their bags. A few towards the end of the room looked up and stared with wide eyes at the group of lockers they were in front of.

"_Sephiroth"_

"_Genesis R."_

"_Angeal H."_

"_Zackary F."_

"_Cloud S."_

The group of recruits all stared as they spied what was on the lockers. Attached to the front of each other there was a small white board with pens clipped to the top of them. On Sephiroth's there were doodles, very well done doodles but doodles none the less.

Around the doodles which included a decapitated Hojo were different handwritten messages, almost as if people were talking to each other over them.

"_You're bored aren't you Seph…"_

"_What was your first fucking clue?"_

"_*snicker* you guys are writing this out when you're 5 inches from each other…"_

"_Shut up Zack…."_

Over on Angeal's board they saw what had to be Sephiroth's neat scrawl under a list of 'Things to pick up"

"_Monster (red / Blue), Candy bars.."_

"_Sephiroth.. you don't need to write that down.. after 3 years it's a give in."_

There was a chibi Sephiroth drawn under that with his tongue sticking out and one eye lid pulled down flipping them off.

The Cadets all looked at each other. Were they seriously reading this on the 1st class wall lockers? Turning away from the strange sight the group of boys quickly got dressed in their gym clothes not needing to get yelled at by the 3rd class.

"Alright when we get to the gym head to the second floor and stay along the wall." The 3rd class was already changed into his PT uniform. The gym should be clear for them, but he knew there was a chance that SOLDIERs would be up there getting in some work out before it was over run.

Having finished getting dressed several Cadets raced up the flight of stairs to what could only be the second floor of the Gym. The first thing they were hit with was pounding dance music blasting from speakers high up in the rafters of the gym.

Pushing the door open the group of Cadets all stared as they entered a heavily padded gym. Mats of dark blue lined the floor and walls, mats of the same color and thicker red mats were placed around the room alongside balance beams and trampolines.

"SEPH! GO LONG!"

Stopping dead the group of cadets all looked over with wide eyes to a giant clear area against the far side of the gym. They hadn't noticed anyone else was in the gym with them.

Their eyes widened even more as they caught sight of a figure rushing towards them. Silver hair pulled back into a mid height pony tail and bangs clipped to the side of their head was none other than the silver General.

He was currently only in a pair of black and purple basket ball shorts, his chest and feet bare as he raced across the mat. A bright red Frisbee was flying towards him, bending his knees Sephiroth leapt into the air his hand out stretched for the flying disc.

"Don't think so!"

Decked out in nothing but a pair of light blue and white basketball shorts Zack leapt up throwing himself in the line of fire and grabbed the Frisbee before Sephiroth could. Slamming into the man they both fell to the ground in a graceless heap.

"WHOO!" leaping up to his feet Zack danced around holding the Frisbee up. "Intercepted oh yeah!"

Panting hard Sephiroth groaned and continued to lie down on the mat trying to catch his breath. Zack's elbow had nailed him right in the gut knocking the wind out of him for a second.

"You okay Seph?" Zack moved over and held a hand out for him. Seeing the hand he grabbed hold allowing the younger man to pull him up. "Yeah, you just landed the right way on me."

Feeling eyes on him Sephiroth turned seeing that the Cadet class was here.

"Hey what are you all doing standing around I said along the.. General!" the 3rd class instructor instantly snapped to attention and saluted.

Sephiroth waved him off still trying to catch his breath. "Fair.. your elbows are fucking hard!" pushing himself upright once more Sephiroth wiped the sweat from his face, they had been down there about a half hour but they were pushing themselves pretty hard.

"I'm guessing this is our cue we have to leave." Genesis said wandering over, just like the rest he had abandoned his shirt and stood in nothing but crimson and white basketball shorts, he had a black bandana on pulling his hair away from his face.

"I'm sorry sir but we require the Gym for training."

"Hey no sweat, let's go hit the field for a bit, been a while you know. Hey Kunsel grab a football from the locker will ya!" Zack turned back and headed to where Angeal, Cloud and Kunsel were still standing on the mats.

They had caught the young 2nd as he was leaving the gym and convinced him to join in their game since they needed one more man.

Kunsel pushed sweat drenched dark brown hair from his face and nodded. "Should I grab a couple incase Genesis or Sephiroth throws one over the wall again?"

Sephiroth huffed crossing his arms over his chest turning his nose into the air. "I said go long.." Zack laughed and moved up setting a hand on his shoulder. "Seph, there is a difference between going long and jumping over a 15 foot wall."

"Technicalities." He waved Zack off and grabbed hold of the Frisbee and hucked it at Genesis back. Without even turning around Genesis grabbed the Frisbee before it collided with his back.

"Will be a cold day in hell you attack me from the rear…shut….up." Genesis growled the last part as Cloud and Zack started to laugh.

"Genesis, you need to start thinking about what you're going to say before you do so…" Sephiroth smirked to his lover watching that pretty pale flush crossing his face. Huffing Genesis stuck his nose in the air as he pulled his last shoe on and sauntered out of the gym.

Laughing Zack stuck his nose in the air and copied Genesis only a few steps behind him.

"Zack is going to get his ass kicked in a minute." Cloud shook his head knowing Genesis would see Zack making fun of him and kick his ass from here to the Northern Crater.

"Good, someone needs to kick that puppy's ass." Setting himself down he ignored the shouts of the instructors as the Cadets were sent scrambling across their gym.

"Speaking of Cadets, when do we have to make an appearance to scout for possible SOLDIER?"

"Next month." Angeal supplied, he had just finished with his shoes and was waiting for the rest of them to hurry up. Sighing Sephiroth pulled his last shoe on and pulled himself to his feet, "Great.. remind me to bring a book." Those things were always boring as hell, and frankly he didn't know why they were required to go. A person could be the best damn sword fighter in the world and a master materia user, but that would mean shit if they couldn't pass the mako test.

Hearing noise behind him Sephiroth turned slightly, the Cadets were all lined up for some hand to hand. Seeing Cloud was staring intently in one direction with a dark look in his eyes he followed his line of sight.

A young boy with mousy brown hair was currently cowered down away from three bigger boys; he was sporting a very nasty black eye that looked to be a day or so old with some still healing cuts.

Sephiroth frowned darkly, instantly knowing what was going on; it was the same thing he had witnessed for years since he became SOLDIER. The bigger always picked on the weak, and it was disgusting.

They always kept track of those that tended to have the tendency for bulling; those were never admitted to the SOLDIER program. SOLDIER needed to work together and those with the tendency for bulling would continue that into the program.

One of the larger boys, most likely the leader reached out and grabbed the little boy by his hair and pulled on it hard. Growling Sephiroth took a step forward to stop this bull shit, only to be beaten to the punch.. Quiet literally by Cloud.

Smiling the leader drew his fist back ready to clobber the little brat for getting blood on his uniform. "This will teach you to come anywhere near us.."

He was just about the let loose on this little brat when he felt an almost crushing grip wrap around his wrist.

"You have three seconds to release him before I put you through that nearest window." The voice was low and dark, the grip on his wrist squeezed painfully to accentuate the point. Releasing the kids' hair the boy turned and was met with dark anger filled mako blue/green eyes.

He swallowed loudly seeing the blond spiked hair that framed the face, knowing instantly he had just been caught by one of the 1st class SOLDIER.

"Cloud.. Loosen your grip; you're going to break his wrist." Angeal moved up and set a hand gently on the hand that was so tight it was cutting off circulation. Reluctantly Cloud released the wrist; he honestly wanted to snap the wrist of the bully. He reminded him so much of his days as a cadet and all the torture and torment he went through until Genesis took him under his wing.

Moving over Sephiroth looked down darkly at the bullies before moving over to the quivering cadet. Without saying a word he moved to stand next to the cadet and placed a hand gently between his shoulder blades and put enough pressure on his back for him to move.

"Angeal, inform the instructor we're taking the four, Kunsel retrieve Genesis.. We will need his expertise." Nodding at the order Angeal headed off to where the instructor was standing, Kunsel saluted before disappearing out the door where Genesis and Zack had taken off.

"You three.. go to the locker room." Sephiroth's voice was dark as he regarded the three boys. Feeling the shaking through his hand he regarded the small boy. The boy was absolutely trembling where he stood, large hazel eyes were looking up at him in fright.

"Sephiroth, I'll take him and get him cleaned up if you want to deal with the three." Seeing Cloud had calmed down he nodded. Cloud always did better when it came to people, that whole stigma that he was the General tended to affect how people acted around him.

Moving up to stand beside the boy Cloud smiled gently his hand coming to rest lightly on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Don't worry about the general, he won't bite." The little cadet nodded slightly and started to walk with Cloud.

"What's your name?"

The Cadet looked up at Cloud slightly, "Tristan sir.. Tristan Jacobson"

Nodding slightly Cloud led him into the locker room and over to where their lockers were. He sighed softly seeing a bunch of recruits bags were in the way and pushed them to the side. "Have a seat."

Tristan instantly sat down, his head lowered and still shaking. "Hey you're not in trouble unless you started all this." pulling one of his towels out he moved over to the sink and got a part of it wet. Moving back to the young Cadet Cloud sat down across from him and gently set a hand under his chin.

"How long has this been going on?" Tristan lowered his eyes but remained tight lipped.

Sighing softly Cloud went about cleaning up the dried blood as gently as he could, they might have been 1st but they weren't heartless.

"I was bullied when I was a Cadet."

Tristan lifted his eyes some and looked at the 1st in front of him. "You were sir?" nodding Cloud started to dry the cleaned spots off. "Every day from the minute I got to Shinra, I was the smallest of the class.. horrible with a sword and I couldn't run to save my life." Setting the towel aside he assessed the damage to the young cadet. Most of it was superficial wounds and would heal with time, the worst he had was a black eye, would seem their zero tolerance for bully rule kept him from getting really beat.

"What stopped it?" he could hear the hope in the young cadets' voice. "Commander Rhapsodos, he took an interest me and became my mentor. He is the only reason I managed to pass the SOLDIER exam."

"Oh…" the young boy seemed to deflate at this; he knew it was rare for anyone to take interest in a cadet.

"But, after that General Sephiroth put in the zero tolerance rule for bulling." He gave the cadet a look, at orientation they were all told about the new rule and that if anything happened to let their DI know. After Cloud Sephiroth had sat down and really assessed the Cadet program and how it was run. Both Kunsel and Cloud had been low men on the totem pole in cadet school, ones that without a little one on one would have never made it into SOLDIER and were beaten down by their fellow Cadets. How many Cloud's and Kunsel's had they lost before? How many good SOLDIER were lost due to being shoved aside because they were weak before the mako injections?

The whole program had changed after that, but it was obvious not much had changed if the threat of being kicked from Shinra wasn't keeping idiots at bay. And it wasn't just oh you're out of the program till next cycle.. if you were found to be a bully that would physically hurt someone you were done with Shinra completely.

Tseng had your name and if you ever tried to get a job at Shinra you would be found out instantly.

Hearing running footsteps Cloud looked up just in time to see a light blue and black blur fly past him and into his open locker. The door to the locker shut just as fast as if nothing had happened.

Blinking Cloud looked down at the Cadet seeing he looked just as confused as he did. "Sir?" shifting slightly Cloud pulled his locker open only to have it slam back shut.

"What the.."

"ZACKARY FAIR!"

"oh Gaia…" Cloud stood up and quickly grabbed the cadet before hurricane Genesis blew them off the bench. Whatever Zack had done Genesis was on the war path.

Genesis came stomping into the locker room covered head to toe in mud. Clamping a hand over his mouth Cloud turned around trying desperately not to burst out laughing.

"I know you're in here Fair!" turning Genesis moved towards the bathroom thinking Zack had run in there. Laughing silently Cloud rushed back over to his locker and knocked on the door. "PHS now!" he whispered knowing exactly why Zack was hiding in his locker.

The locker opened and a PHS was stuck out before quickly shutting again. Moving over to the shocked Cadet he sat down on the bench and flipped open his PHS and started recording. "Sit and watch cadet.. this is a once in a life time opportunity. You'll be able to tell your grand kids this."

Sitting down next to Cloud the young cadet watched as Genesis came stomping back out, his blue eyes scanning the locker room. They instantly landed on Cloud and the PHS.

"Are you recording this?"

Snickering Cloud nodded not the least big afraid of Genesis. "He's in my locker."

Instantly blue eyes flicked over to the wall lockers hearing a "_Cloud_ _you traitor!"_ from inside. "Oh sneaky Fair.." There was an eep and the locker flew open and Zack was out like a shot leaping up on top of the lockers in the center.

"You really think that is going to save you?" Genesis was grinning evilly as he moved up to the lockers. His eyes shining with murder in them, one thing about the vain man.. You did NOT get him dirty.

Hearing the door open once more Zack leapt off the lockers and dove behind Angeal. "Save me!"

Sighing Angeal glared at his puppy before looking to his childhood friend. "Genesis.. go take a shower, Sephiroth called you in here for a reason."

Growling at Zack Genesis turned and stalked off towards the showers. They had been out tossing the foot ball around when it has started to just pour like it did last night and Zack had decided it would be fun to tackle Genesis into the only puddle on the damn field.

"Are they always like this sir?" clicking his PHS off Cloud looked down and nodded. "Normally they pull the General in with it."

Moving out from behind Angeal Zack nodded, mud covered hair sticking to his face. "It's fun to pull Seph in.. he actually plays along unlike SOMEONE!"

"Fuck you Fair!"

"Zack.. did you jump into my locker covered in mud?"

Zack froze and looked down at himself, a 'oh shit I'm dead' grin crossing his face.

"HA HA!" Cloud rolled his eyes hearing Genesis over the shower. "You've been watching Simpsons way to much Genesis."

"I put a call into the Turks; we need to bring the four of them up to the main building." Angeal moved over and opened his locker pulling and grabbing one of his towels to at least dry off so he wouldn't be completely sweaty when they met up with whoever was going to take the boys.

When it came to these problems anyone involved was handed over to the Turks who were masters at weeding the truth out of people. Normally it would have been SOLDIER that would handle it but they had a case go very bad one year. The bullies had threatened the cadet so bad the cadet lied to the SOLDIER questioning them ended up beaten to within an inch of his life afterwards.

Hearing the shower shut off they looked over and saw Genesis walking over towel wrapped around his waist, once more auburn hair plastered to his head.

"So what did Sephiroth need me for and what's with the Cadet…" he stopped spying the black eye on the cadet. Sighing softly he moved over to his locker and pulled out the small bag of materia he kept in there. Pulling out the slightly glowing green orb that was his low level cure spell, he only kept low level ones here in case some new SOLDIER decided to get bold and steal from him.

"Come here cadet." Shifting nervously the cadet moved over to sit in front of the very naked commander. Granted he had a towel around his waist but still it could barely be considered a cover.

Reaching out he laid gentle fingers along the boys' black eye, the materia flaring to life in his hand. He watched as the angry bruises flesh started to go down and soft peach color came back.

"There." Standing up Genesis moved back to his locker to put the materia away. "It wasn't very bad, looks like they just caught you at the right angle"

Hearing the locker room door open the group couldn't help but smile seeing the spiky red hair that flounced into the room.

"Reno, what in the great goddess name happened to you?" the Turk looked no better than Genesis had when he came in from the field. The normally unkempt black suit was almost brown it was caked so heavy in dirt.

Slinging his EMS over his shoulder Reno smiled, but it looked forced. "Got to go play out in the slums for a bit, then the wastelands where it was raining and muddy. You don't look much better Zack."

Chuckling Zack looked down at the drying mud that covered his body. "Should have seen Genesis a few minutes ago he was worse."

"oh?" Laughing Cloud held out his PHS for the Turk. Leaning down slightly Reno burst out laughing, his blue eyes dancing as he watched a mud covered Genesis looking for Zack.

"Brown's a good color for you yo."

Growling Genesis grabbed his clothes and stalked off to get dressed away from the cadet. "I know where you live Reno!"

Laughing Reno contracted his EMS and shoved it into his belt. "Yeah, one floor up and 4 doors down from Tseng.." Turning back to the group he looked at the confused cadet. "This one of the four I was told to pick up?"

"Yes, we witnessed three boy who are currently with Sephiroth trying to attack this cadet here." Angeal had started to get dressed; he had a very strange feeling something was going to happen today.

"Got it yo, speaking of all silent and brooding.. where is the big guy?"

"He's over on the other side of the locker room with the three cadets."

Reno nodded and a solemn look passed over his face, he looked around the room before motioning them over. What felt like a ball of led dropped down into all of their stomachs as they moved over to the dirty Turk, when Reno lost his smile it was never for a good reason.

"I know you lot have the day off yo, but.. if you can go up into Shinra and cause some sort of chaos. I can't tell you what because it's a classified mission, but something went wrong yo..and Tseng's hitting himself hard for it..locked himself in his office."

"shit…" Genesis had finished dressing and caught the last half of the conversation.

"Ohh I got it!" Zack grinned widely already starting to bounce on the spot. "Tell Tseng in about forty five minutes to come up to the SOLDIER floor for an 'unauthorized entrance onto the floor.'"

Zack grinned evilly a plan already forming in that brain of his. Cloud swallowed nervously looking over Zack to Angeal; it would seem he was the only one that had a bad feeling about this.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Zack we're gonna get shot doing this!"

Pulling the black neck warmer down from around his mouth Cloud glared at the figure beside him. Zack and himself were currently laying flat on their stomachs up in the one of the larger ventilations shafts above the SOLDIER floor. Both dressed in black military style cargo pants and black shirts, black bandana's covered up their hair and they had black neck warmers on to cover the lower half of their faces.

"Shut up Seph was all for this." scooting forward slightly Zack pulled the ceiling tile back just enough that he could look out into the room. it was a slow period and a bunch of 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIER were milling about the recreation part of the SOLDIER floor. Many were sitting on one of the many couches watching something or another.

"Oh.. look who it is." He whispered and shifted over so Cloud could see. Crawling forward as quietly as he could so as not to alert the bunch of super enhanced SOLDIER bellow he looked through the crack in the tile and smiled.

The annoying Vanessa and her camera man were down there trying to get the men to do something other than sit around and bulls shit.

"Should we?" Zack grinned broadly and nodded pulling the new paintball gun forward. They had bought them just for this, though it was more an excuse for them to finally break down and buy them.

Reaching up Zack clicked on the ear pieces they had kept after the snow trip. "_Koneko you see what I see?_"

"_Of course Koinu." _

Smirking Zack watched as the girl seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated with the lack of activity among the SOLDIER. What did she honestly expect? They weren't exactly the most exciting bunch of people on the planet when they were just sitting around waiting for a mission. Their training was classified so she couldn't go spy on those in the VR room, though he was sure she had tried.

"_we making her target number 1?" _Genesis whispered. He and Sephiroth were up in another ventilation shaft on the other side of the room. Both Kunsel and Angeal were going to be the first to arrive, knowing that once the four of them started the attack the lower SOLDIER were going to be calling out for the higher ranks.

"_ready guys? On my count.. 1…2…3"_

Instantly a volley of different colored paintballs rained down across the room all nailing random SOLDIER and the woman with her camera man.

SOLDIERs yelped and cried out as they were nailed with different colored paintballs. Many leapt up and drew their swords looking around wildly for their attackers.

Snickering hard Zack had pulled the ceiling tile back over just after the first barrage. They couldn't afford to be seen until Tseng got up here.

"_Kasai, go down the next shaft.. draw their attention away." _They heard Sephiroth whisper over the radio. Nodding Genesis slowly shifted away and started to crawl down to the 3rd ventilation shaft.

The Shinra building's ventilation shaft system was a thief's wet dream. Because of the extensively polluted air thanks to the massive reactors to keep the air inside the building clear for its employee's , the ventilation systems were massive and numerous. They were large enough that Cloud and Zack were laying down side by side in them with enough room for Angeal.

Laying himself flat Genesis slowly peeled one of the one of the ceiling tiles back just enough that he could see out and aim out of.

They really had to train their men better. He watched silently as the SOLDIER bellow were all staring around in confusion, so far it looked like none of them had made a move to contact one of the higher 1st.

Those that had been hit were looking at their uniforms seeing the different red, blue, green and yellow colored paint now decorating them.

The only one that seemed to be showing any type of reaction other then confusion was Vanessa. She was hiding behind her camera man shaking as he was decorated with red and green paint splatters. He knew for her those probably had to hurt, but they didn't care. Maybe that would teach her not to go prying into their lives like she had last night.

Shifting the gun slightly Genesis closed one eye trying to aim, he knew he sucked at this. they were really going to have to get Tseng or Vincent to teach them how to use real guns if they were to have any chance in Gaia at the VR room in two months.

Pulling the trigger back several times he quickly withdrew the gun and slid the panel back into place enough that he wouldn't be seen.

He laughed silently as several 3rd class squealed loudly and leapt away from each other.

"Someone get the 1st! I don't know what the hell is going on but we're under some form of attack."

"_what a bunch of babies…"_ Sephiroth muttered but was laughing all the same. Shifting slightly he aimed for the 2nd that had given the order. Smiling darkly he shot off five rounds watching with satisfaction as three of the five found their mark.

For never holding a gun in his life Seph was doing pretty damn good, seems he had inherited some of his father's natural ability.

The 2nd class jerked and stared down at the bright green that now decorated his uniform, looking up he started to look around the ceiling. There was no way four different men could be hiding in the room, it was far to open the would have been spotted.

"_Never said Johnson was stupid."_ Genesis muttered seeing the 2nd was searching the ceiling.

"They're in the ceiling!"

"_Never mind I retract my previous statement." _

"What is going on here?"

Angeal strolled into the room, Kunsel and Tseng right behind him followed closely by Reno and Rude. Tseng had his gun drawn and was looking around the room, his black eyes taking in everything.

He had gotten word from Angeal that there were unauthorized personnel that had managed to infiltrate up to the SOLDIER floor.

Seeing different colored paints dotting the uniforms of the SOLDIER and the camera crew he resisted the urge to raise a brow. What the hell was going on here?

"Sir, we're being attacked by someone.. They are up in the ceiling." Johnson said pointing up to the roof tiles. The entire group had pulled their tiles shut enough that you couldn't tell they had been moved at all, they could still see out how ever.

"_Kasai, you grab Angeal.. Ran'un your with me on Tseng.. Koinu take Kunsel." _ Smirking darkly they waited.

Tseng had raised his gun and was looking around the ceiling tiles, he couldn't hear or see anything, but there was something in the pit of his stomach telling him there was someone up there.

Seeing Tseng turn away continuing his search of the roof the group as one pulled back their tiles enough to aim out of and fired all at once.

Hearing the sound of compressed air Tseng had barely started to turn around when he felt something hit his ass and his shoulder. He bit back a hiss of pain, whatever had hit him stung like hell.

Whirling around he sat Angeal looking over his shoulder where bright red paint was currently decorating his shoulder. Kunsel was currently hopping around holding his thigh as dark blue painted the purple uniform.

'_paintballs?'_ lowering his gun slightly Tseng looked back at his own shoulder seeing brilliant green covering the back of his jacket. Turning back he pulled his pants forward slightly and saw the brilliant yellow decorating his backside.

'_The fuck is going on?'_

He looked up at the ceiling once more, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Who is up there?" he raised his gun once more, he knew from the angle that they were all towards the center area of the room.

"Damn that hurt." Kunsel muttered rubbing his thigh, "Zack's running hot." He looked down at the torn fabric and the blood that was seeping from the small cut. That only happened when the balls were running hot.

Hearing the sliding door open everyone whirled around only to see the door way was empty. It was just starting to slide close when a dark purple paintball gun stuck through the door and fired blindly into the room.

The gun was pulled out just as the door was shut but you could make out a figure in pure black racing away from them.

"Reno Rude.." still clutching onto his handgun Tseng raced out of the room. the figure was running up ahead of him, putting on a burst of speed Tseng raced after them. The person was fast.. too fast.

The black figure raced around the corner and disappeared out of sight. Hitting the wall at the corner gun at the ready Tseng slowly looked around the corner. He saw just the legs disappearing up into the ceiling once more.

Looking up he heard the person moving away very quickly down the hallway. _'fuck they are in the ventilation system' _ he had just started to go after the obvious one when he heard another body moving across the ceiling heading back for the SOLDIER room.

'_how many are there?'_ knowing he wasn't going to be able to catch the one moving away he started to follow the one he could still hear.

Back in the SOLDIER room one the ceiling tiles moved aside completely and a tall figure in pure black dropped down from the ceiling.

The SOLDIERs all leapt back many moving for their swords. "Are you recording this?" Vanessa hissed at her camera man. He nodded from his spot behind one of the couches, he was following the new figure carefully with the camera.

Laughing hard Reno moved up and held out a hand for the black figure. "Genesis that was fucking brilliant." Brilliant blue mako eyes sparkled with smugness, he still kept the neck warmer up around his mouth. He allowed the crimson paintball gun to hang loosely at his side and smirked under the neck warmer.

"It was all Zackary's idea, though I think it was more an excuse for us to finally go out and buy these. He's been begging us for the past several months." He held up the paintball gun before lowering it once more.

"Commander?" Turning back slightly he smiled seeing the other SOLDIER's were starting to realize what was going on. Smiles were working their way onto their faces as they looked at each other.

"Tseng is coming back." Rude said keeping watch on the door.

Rushing over to the glass center section of the room Genesis knelt down behind the solid wall, his body positioned so he could look out around the corner.

"_Seph you ready?"_ he looked up to the ceiling panel he knew Sephiroth was sitting. They had planned this out pretty well surprisingly on the way down to the plate where they picked up the guns.

"_Of course."_

Hearing the whoosh of the door opening Tseng moved in his eyes tracking as they could hear the loud noises of the person crawling across the vents.

Raising the gun slightly Genesis let off a volley of shots right for Tseng. Hearing the sound he easily recognized as the compressed air of a paintball gun Tseng leapt to the side easily avoiding the projectiles.

Looking over he noticed the figure in black with a crimson gun behind the wall, he looked over to where Rude and Reno were just standing there. He didn't get a chance to ask why the hell they were just standing there as strong hands grabbed onto wrists pulling them back behind his back in an iron grip. A black cloth bag was pulled over his head instantly blacking out everything.

His brain instantly went into overdrive, what the hell was going on!

He felt the cold metal of handcuffs going around his wrist locking them in place. Feeling someone grabbing his ankles and pulling him up he managed to pull one of his feet away and kicked out. He felt and heard the sickening crack of bone under his well polished shoes. Smirking under the hood he started to thrash about his body twisting and contorting to try and break the grip the one person still hand on his arms and wrist. Stronger hands grabbed his ankles and locked them in place, another set of arms grabbed his other arm and he was being lifted and carted away.

Closing his eyes he willed his breathing to be calm, and his head level. This wouldn't be the first time during his time as a Turk that he had been captured and held hostage, he had gotten out of all of those he would get out of this. that and he was still in Shinra, the camera's would see him and his other Turks would be there soon.

He didn't know how long he had been carried, but he was starting to get worried. It should not have taken his Turks this long to get to him, had they disabled the security cameras? he registered they had been in an elevator before heading into a room.

He was set down almost carefully on what felt to be a leather couch, wait leather couch? He shifted slightly as his other senses started to pick up the faint smell of cinnamon and spice. Before he could analyze it any father he hood was pulled off his head. Blinking at the sudden intrusion of light he looked up into the grinning faces of three of the five 1st class.

Every one of them was wearing identical black T-shirts, black cargo pants, black bandanas, and black neck warmers that were pulled down around their necks.

"You're a quick little fucker Tseng." Genesis smirked, his crimson paintball gun held loosely at this side.

"That was you guys?" Tseng didn't know whether to laugh or wring all their necks. Moving over to the couch Sephiroth sat down and reached behind Tseng releasing the handcuffs.

Bringing his aching wrists back in front of him he absently rubbed them. "That was fun, we need to do it again." Zack was bouncing around his dark purple gun lying on the table. Angeal moved into the room and held out a strong alcoholic drink for him.

His hand still shaking slightly from the adrenaline pumping through his veins he greatly took it and downed the burning liquid.

"What in Gaia's name were you idiots thinking?" he finally asked looking at the three grinning boys.

"Reno said you locked yourself in your office and wouldn't come out cause of something going wrong on the mission.. so what better way to get you out then cause a ruckus." Zack smirked and moved to sit in his chair throwing his socked feet up onto the coffee table.

"Blame Reno, he's the one that told us to cause a problem." Genesis sat down on the coffee table an arrogant smirk on his face.

"So you pretended to be intruders and attacked the SOLDIER to draw me out?"

"Worked didn't it." Sephiroth chuckled and leaned up against his big brother. "Got your mind off what ever happened didn't it."

Rubbing his face Tseng lowered his head into his hands feeling a adrenaline induced headache coming on. They were right though, he had completely forgotten what happened during the mission when he had been chasing them.

"Wait.. who did I kick?" he could remember feeling the bones breaking under his foot.

"Gen, you might want to go make sure he's alright." Standing up Genesis headed over to Cloud's apartment and moved in. "Cloud you still alive?"

"uk ooh en." Game the nasally voice from inside the room. Cloud moved out of his apartment a very bloody towel clutched to his nose, his left eye was already swollen shut and bruising nicely and his lip was swollen and split.

Moving over to the other side of Tseng, Cloud flumped down and glared up at him playfully from his one good eye. "ohh urt, oh ow at," oh now he felt terrible.. he knew he hit hard but he thought he had been attacking a possible terrorist.. not Cloud.

"Cloud I'm sorry, I didn't.." he was waived off with the blond curling up against him. "oh..e.. VR oom..ake up eh." Tseng blinked trying to discern exactly what Cloud has said. "He said you and him VR room, make up then." Zack was quiet fluent in broken nose since his had been broken on many occasion over his career as SOLDIER.

"You're pretty calm Tseng, are you alright?" Angeal moved to sit in his normal seat but was looking at the Turk worryingly. Closing his eyes Tseng smiled slightly, "I have trained my whole life to never allow things to affect me.. calm and serenity were my friends as a child." He opened his eyes and looked at them all. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so.. who wants takeout?" Zack bounded up and over for the phone before anyone could even answer.

"Zackary, it's barely even lunch time."

"So?" he was already dialing the number for one of their favorite take out places. "We got away from the camera crew.. and we got the day off. MOVIE DAY!" he skirted off into the kitchen where the menu was already knowing pretty much what everyone wanted.

Shaking his head Sephiroth looked over seeing Cloud was leaning up against Tseng's shoulder breathing through his mouth.

"You got a hell of a kick on you," he looked up to his big brother, he was taken aback though by the dark look in those eyes.. he knew that look. Tseng was not alright…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was well after dark when Sephiroth moved out onto the small 'balcony' attached to the joint living room. It wasn't really an outdoor balcony but a area walled in next to the few windows that were allowed to open slightly giving off the feel of being outside.

Everyone was still inside watching a one of the many movies they owned munching down on the newest take out order; everyone, except one person.

Moving out onto the patio Sephiroth shut the door behind him and sat down in one of the many lawn chairs facing the rooms only other occupant. His mako green eyes regarded him sadly as he watched the figure take a long drag from the lit cigarette in his hands.

"When did you start smoking again?" Tseng looked up from where he was staring out the windows at the Midgar skyline. He was lounging back in one of the chairs, not really caring who's it was. Sighing softly he flicked off the growing ash out the small open window by his hand. "This morning.."

"Tseng, what happened on the mission? You haven't smoked in years.. what was so bad that drove you back to it?"

Tseng gave off a bitter laugh taking another long drag from his cigarette. "My job.." he said bitterly blowing the smoke out towards the open window, he knew Sephiroth hated the smell of these.

"Tseng.."

The Wutai man looked away, his eyes glassing over as he regarded the city bellow. Sephiroth saw his jaw and throat work several times before seeming to give up.

He knew Tseng had to come out on his own, he wasn't about to force what ever happened from his big brother.

It was a few minutes later that Tseng's soft voice broke the silent. "I kill a child…."

Sephiroth's head shot up, his eyes widening slightly. Tseng was still staring off into the city, though his black eyes were turned inwards and filled with self loathing.

"Bastard I was sent to kill knew we were there.. he pulled his own child up as a human shield just as I fired the gun." Tseng closed his eyes tightly his fist clenching tightly around what was left of the cigarette in his hand.

Sephiroth growled softly, people disgusted him at times. "Tseng.. That wasn't your fault. You can't stop a bullet."

"Isn't it?" his voice was bitter as he looked at Sephiroth. "I was sloppy.. I got caught, the target never should have known I was there." He turned away his fist clenched so tight blood was starting to seep out from his palm.

Feeling the cushion next to him sink he looked up as he was pulled into strong arms. "Tseng, your human.. We're not perfect. Though don't tell Gen that will be a blow to his ego."

Snorting slightly Tseng wrapped his arms around Sephiroth clutching to him tightly. He wished for the first time in years that he remembered how to cry, it might alleviate this pressure building behind his eyes.

Sephiroth didn't say anything more simply offering up his silent comfort.

He didn't know how long they sat out there, but it only felt like a few minutes when he heard the sliding glass door open.

"Hey, Zack went and picked up some more movies..one he says Tseng likes. Tseng are you aright?" Cloud was standing in the door way, Genesis had healed him about 4 hours ago since the swelling had stopped. He had a slight crick in his nose now but a potion would take that away tomorrow.

Looking up from his spot against Sephiroth Tseng nodded, "I'm alright now… what exactly did Zackary get that I will 'like'" he forced a smile onto his face looking up at the young blond.

"No idea, he just got back."

Sighing softly he knew either this was going to be okay or really painful, Zack had a weird sense for movies. Pulling himself up he headed in towards the room, "Seph I'm borrowing some of your clothes." Frankly he hated he smell of cigarettes to, but they did wonders for his nerves at times.

"That's fine, just throw your clothes in my hamper and I'll make sure they get back to you." Watching Tseng head off to Sephiroth's room Cloud tuned back to his lover silently asking what happened. "Not now.." nodding knowing Sephiroth would tell him he headed back towards the love seat he had taken claim of.

Sephiroth moved over to the couch where Genesis was sprawled across reading one of his books in the low light, his hand every now and then reaching out for the perfectly placed popcorn bowl on the coffee table. Shaking his head Sephiroth moved over and gently lifted the red head and sat down allowing Genesis to lay across his lap. Never once did Genesis break eye contact with his book still popping pieces of pop corn into his mouth as he read silently though there was that ever present smug smirk on his face.

"Zack what did you manage to find?"

Smirking he held up the video cover. "South Kalm..bigger, longer and uncut."

Genesis snorted into his book. "OH MY GOD! They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" Cloud finished off, instantly the whole group dissolved into laughter. "Did I seriously just hear you rented South Kalm?" Tseng walked into the room in a pair of Sephiroth's sleeping pants and a shirt that was at least 2 sizes to big on the man.

Moving over to the love seat Tseng sat down next to Cloud with a small sigh, his body was aching and he wanted nothing more than to sink into a hot bath..

"Uh huh!" Zack moved over and popped in the video before moving back to his seat.

Shaking his head Tseng leaned back into the plush couch his eyes focused on the large screen TV against the wall. Feeling a weight at his side he smiled and wrapped his arm around the young blond curled up against him. Cloud was a cuddle bug when he wasn't feeling good, and he couldn't really deny him since he was the cause of his broken nose.

Looking down he caught sight of that soft pink tongue sweeping out to pick up one of many kernels of popcorn in the small hand. Instantly he felt heat rise in his cheeks as the kiss from the ski resort replayed in his mind.

Shaking himself violently mentally he turned back to the video focusing all his attention on it and the jokes instead of the blond currently snuggled up against his side.

God he needed to get laid..

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: sorry this took so long, I ended up scraping the whole original part of this chapter and rewrote it from scratch. Though the next chapters won't take as long since part one of Sephiroth's birthday is done.. and just working on part two. (yes it's two parts cause it's already 50+ pages for part 1!)

Ohh Tseng is being a naughty boy thinking about his little brothers lover…


	13. Silent sacrifice

AN: warning this chapter is pure Angst! Why? Cause we need some drama in the story.. sorry I'm a drama whore. Pure comedy is just a little on the boring side to me.. we need chapters that show the other side of being a "young adult"

This is my first ever full POV chapter so please be kind, this is also kind of a song fic.. considering I have been listening to nelly's "just a dream" and Nickleback's "saving me" as I write this

**Warning: thoughts of suicide/ depression / naughty words aka all around dark chapter you have been warned**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Snow day: Silent Sacrifice

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. _

_100….110…..120….130…_

Raising my eyes from the speedometer under me, I only had a split second to dodge the bumper of the truck before I became its newest bug splatter. Gripping the throttle tighter I gunned the engine once more, the vibrations rushing up through my legs into my back. Normally this would have thrilled me, but today..

_230….240…..260…_

I barely saw the vehicles as I raced around them, it was rush hour and packed but I didn't care. Gunning the engine more I watched fascinated as the speedometer kept climbing up into the red, the engine growling in protest of being pushed to its limits.

I didn't care though.

How many times as I swerved around cars along this highway that I wondered how quick it would be to simply turn the wheel and throw myself into the divider. Would the pain stop then? Or would I continue to feel this pain even as my soul becomes one with the life stream?

My grandmother always used to tell me when I was a child that 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.' If that was true why did it feel like my heart was shattering?

How stupid can I be? How many years have I been with that man, seeing how he becomes after mako injections with that sick twisted freak that dared to call himself a professor. I blinked back tears that were once more threatening to spill from my eyes.

I should have known the minute I stepped into his bedroom what was happening, Seph always becomes overly aggressive after mako injections, almost to the point of abusive. He always said hurtful things during these little rants of his, but this time.. this time…

My vision started to blur with unshed tears, I couldn't block out his voice..those hurtful words.

"_You fucking reek of another man, what's wrong slut couldn't even go on a weeklong mission without finding someone to fuck… don't give me that bull shit, you're a fucking whore get the hell out of my sight, I'm likely to contract something from your diseased ass.."_

Was that really what you thought of me Seph? That I am nothing more than a filthy whore? Were all those years of sneaking around Shinra, whispering how much we loved each other, sneaking into un-occupied offices and conference rooms between meetings when we were too busy to even get to spend the night in each other's arms nothing to you?

I gave you everything I could, my heart my body.. my soul.

_280…290….._

The bike was fully redlined; no doubt the engine would start to tear apart soon. Even though I knew that this bike wasn't mine, knew what would happen when Seph realized I had destroyed his precious bike I still could not bring myself to care.

The sirens had long since stopped, the safety officers no longer able to follow me in the thick traffic of people trying to make their way home to their loved ones. I had lost them way back in sector 2, no doubt they were simply waiting back for me to return. That was the only drawback to a city with a single round highway, eventually no matter how far you ran you would always end up back where you started.

Yes I could admit that I was running, running from the pain that was racking my body and mind. Not even my precious LOVELESS could stop the pain no matter how often I recited it in my head. No instead it just sounded bitter and mocking, as if it's words were truly coming to life right now..

A new vibration ripped down my leg, this one almost constant since I ran from the apartment only the goddess knows how long ago. It was probably Angeal, he always was a mother chocobo with me.. how much longer would he continue to call? Would he give up just like Seph had, would Cloud?

A bitter laugh bubbled up into my throat, why the hell should anyone give two shits about me? The loud mouthed, arrogant egotistical ass hole.

The traffic was getting thicker now, the cars moving at a crawl as we reached the sector 6 plate. Two more plates and I would be right back where I had started, maybe this time I could cut across and hit the ramp down to the slums. Fuck the guard I would just blow through the gate just like I had at Shinra, maybe than I could just hit the waste and keep going..but to where?

I couldn't return to my home, no my parents would just inform Shinra I was there. I would be a deserter… a dishonor to my family name.

Looking back up I should have seen this coming, in a way I had. How many times over the past as we sped through between cars on the white lines had a car door been thrown open on us? I watched as the cars only one car length in front of me threw its driver's side door open. My fingers instinctively reached for the hand break, no.. there was no way even If I slammed on the back break as hard as I could would I stop in time. Curling my fingers back around the leather grip I could hear the leather of my gloves crinkling with the movement.

I love you Sephiroth.. even if you don't love me anymore..I'm sorry.

_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pain..white blinding pain.

"hey! Are you okay?"

No you fucking moron I'm far from alright, I lost one of my best friends and lover. Feeling fingers moving across my face I forced my eyes open.

"He's alive!" a face appeared in my line of sight, a young man as white as a ghost as he looked at me. His brown eyes were wide with horror as they swept over me.

"Stay still, your injured really bad. It's a damn miracle that your even alive.." he moved from my vision allowing me a brilliant view of the underside of a car across from me. I could feel the cold asphalt under me, at least through my shredded arms. Seph's bike lay a hundred or so feet away flames licking at what was left of the mangled metal. A car door lay under it twisted around the front tire. So it had sheared right off, just like that time going to the play. Pulling my eyes away from the mangled metal I managed to look at where I had come from, a good five car length down I could see the car that had thrown the door open. Several young women were standing staring at him with horrified eyes and tears running unchecked down their cheeks.

My body was on fire; never in all my years of battles, being thrown across rooms, stabbed.. you name it I had never felt pain like this before. My back hurt the worst, beyond that…

I felt my whole brain freeze as panic started to rise in me. I couldn't feel anything bellow my mid back! A shuddering breath left my throat; I could taste that tangy metallic of my own blood in my throat. Calm down… I've broken my back before; my mastered cure would be able to fix even a fully severed spine.

I needed to get a hold of someone..anyone.. pulling my burning arm off the asphalt I tried not to look at the destroyed leather that was clinging to it in shreds, or the torn skin dripping blood on to the asphalt bellow.

"Hey don't move.." it was a gentle voice from somewhere behind me that sounded strangely familiar. Soft fingers I hadn't realized before were supporting my neck keeping it in one place. Fingers gently combed through my hair pulling bloody strands back away from my face. Honestly it felt nice, Gillian used to do the same to Angeal and myself when we were children and we were hurt.

"I can't get anyone from Shinra, the lines are all busy." The man reappeared in my vision, kneeling down he placed a hand on my face. His touch we gentle and the look of horror had been replaced with concern. "Genesis, do you know where you are?" of course I knew where I was.. I was half way wedged under a car with an obvious broken back and road rash from hell.

I tried to open my mouth to try and tell this imbecile off, only it would not move. Pain shot clear up into my head causing tears to build in my eyes once more.

"I don't think he can talk, Genesis.. do you think you can write?" the man looked behind me before quickly standing up and rushing to the car I was half pinned under. Goddess why are you doing this to me? Was shattering my heart not enough, you had to wrack my body with this pain..

I could see it around the edges of my sight, blackness crawling in to take over me. Blessed blackness, peace.. that was all I wanted now. I just wanted to escape this pain.

Those gentle fingers were still combing through my hair keeping my attention on the world around me instead of the bit of blackness I wished to consume me. "you'll be alright, we'll get you help." The woman behind me said softly, she had to be a mother. Only a mother would be here cradling my head talking so softly and warmly, any other would be like the dumb shits that I could now see crowding around me with horror filled eyes and crying loudly.

The man returned into my vision and set a large pad of paper down next to my hand, thankfully it was my writing hand. A large almost sharpie type marker was gently pressed into my raw hand, I was thankful that it felt like I hadn't broken any of the bones there.

"Genesis, do you know where you are?" that question again.. god I hated when people asked that question, though I knew why they were. They were making sure I wasn't a brain dead imbecile lying here bleeding to death.

While my fingers may not have been broken, it was obvious from the pain shooting up into my shoulder from my wrist that my wrist in fact was. Gritting my teeth I managed to scribble out a horrible looking 'yes' across the yellow pad of paper.

"Do you have anyone we can contact? Shinra won't answer any number even the emergency line."

There were several people I knew, come on brain think.. who the hell could I call that wouldn't instantly freak out and would actually get something done. There was only one man I could think of, but I couldn't give out his personal cell..

'Phone right from pocket, Tseng' I wrote out internally wincing at how horrible it looked as it slanted horribly and was covered with dirt and blood from my hand.

Glancing at the paper the man nodded and moved so that he was lying in the steadily growing pool of my own blood and shoved my jacket aside and reached into my front pocket. It was surreal seeing him reaching into the tight leather of my pants but not being able to feel it.

The man finding the phone pulled back out but remained kneeling next to me. He quickly flipped through the phone obviously finding what he was looking for and held it up to his ear.

The phone clicked after only a ring, that was unlike Tseng.. he never picked up that fast.

"_Genesis! Where the hell are you? Angeal and Cloud have been trying to contact you for hours!"_ oh Tseng was pissed! I have only heard him raise his voice a few times through the entire time I have known the Wutai man, most of those were cause they did something really stupid.. like driving nearly 300 on a stolen bike around Midgar and crashing into a car door and being pinned under another...

"Is this Tseng?" the man asked nervously, Tseng on a good day was intimidating.. he was downright scary when that famous temper of his kicked in.

"_Who is this? Why do you have Commander Rhapsodos phone?"_ and just like that the Turk was back, I couldn't help the small chuckle that bubbled up into my throat, along with hot blood. Tseng would never change.

"Please, Genesis is hurt really bad. We've been trying to contact Shinra emergency but the lines are busy.."

"_Where are you." _Tseng cut in, his voice void of all emotion.

"Sector 5 highway nearly to the sector 6 construction."

"_Watch for a Shinra Helicopter.. make it obvious when you see us."_ And the line went dead; I knew Tseng had to be racing through the building by now. I knew, if I did not die from blood loose by the time the helicopter got here I would be the minute Tseng stepped from the craft.

Closing my eyes I willed the tears to stay back, maybe it would be best if I did die now… I wouldn't be able to return to the apartment. Angeal, Zack might welcome me back..but Cloud may not. Sephiroth.. no there was no way he was going to welcome me back. I would be surprised if my room wasn't already packed and waiting outside the apartment door for me.

"Genesis, sweetheart stay awake for us." I wished I could see who was behind me, she was sweet and kind. Her fingers moved from my hair to run gently over my upturned arm only to lace her fingers with mine holding the torn flesh with a gentleness I had not expected.

"Storm Cloud would be very upset if we lost you." Storm Cloud..i felt my eyes widening on their own, the breath catching in my chest. Forcing myself past the pain I managed to crack my jaw open with a sickening crack.

"Mrs….Stri…"

"Shhh sweet heart, don't talk.. but yes. It's good to see you again, even if you are a little beat up." Mrs. Strife moved her fingers from mine once more returning them to my hair. "You'll be alright little one, we'll make sure of that." Her voice was just as soft as I remembered it, and just as full of compassion. Cloud was lucky to have a loving mother like her.

I don't know how long I lay there listening to her soft voice telling me stories of my Cloud's childhood, it was a blessing though as it pulled my mind away from the bitterness and black that was threatening to envelope it. It had been absolute dumb luck that she had been in the van only on the other side of the wrecked car I slammed into. She and the movers had just arrived in Midgar and were heading for sector 8 where she would be living now.

I heard them long before I felt the wash of the rotor. Mrs. Strife was keeping my head from moving but even from my position lying on the ground I could make out the massive Shinra helicopter streaking towards us.

The man that had also been talking to me, trying to keep me conscious stood and pulled his bright yellow jacket from his body and began to wave it in the air. Well Tseng did say to make it obvious, can't get much more obvious then a bright yellow workers jacket being waved around in the middle of a bunch of rubber neckers. Some constructions workers that had come to see what was going on had managed to clear a spot for the massive craft to land not far from us.

Dread filling my stomach and my vision blurring as I watched the massive black helicopter fly over head towards the open spot. Picking up the pen once more I wrote out 'I'm so fucking dead…Tseng's going to murder me..right here..right now'

Mrs. Strife bent over me slightly and giggled softly pressing a kiss to my bloody forehead. "Don't worry Genesis, I'll make sure he behaves himself." Oh I had no doubt about that, she was a strong woman to have raised Cloud all by herself in that hell they called a village.

The sound of quick footfalls quickly reached my ears, lifting my eyes as best I could well shined shoes appeared in my vision followed seconds later by Tseng as he knelt down in front of me. Those beautiful black eyes were shinning with horror as they swept over me. "Genesis…"

I saw Rude sweep past him heading for the wreckage of Sephiroth's bike Reno only steps behind him. "Genesis.. what drove you to this?" I pulled my attention back onto the man in front of me. I wanted to shake my head but Cloud's mothers fingers kept me from doing that. "We think his jaw is broken Tseng." She said softly her fingers never once ceasing their movements through my hair.

Pulling his PHS out Tseng quickly dialed someone, but I couldn't hear him anymore. My vision was getting darker with each passing second. I'm sorry Tseng..

I saw horror pass through those beautiful eyes as he dropped to his knee's once more before my whole world went black..

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Beep…..beep…beep…..beep…beep..beep…beep_

Will someone shut that infernal thing off! Wait.. beeping? Why wasn't I hearing voices, why wasn't I feeling fingers through my hair anymore. Keeping my eyes closed I started to run through a metal check list, I tried curling my toes. Instantly pain ripped through my legs and up into my spine. Well.. that's been healed, fuck I kind of wish I was still numb.

If I was healed that means I'm in the hospital.. or I'm dead and grandma is poking me in the foot with her knitting needles again. I'm starting to lean towards hospital with that infuriating beeping, oh what I would give to just blast it out through the nearest window.

Okay legs in working order.. I hope. Twitching my fingers slightly I felt them enclosed in a strong grip, strong enough to hold onto them but not strong enough to hurt the still ripped flesh. I could feel the skin knitting together but they were still raw. Wondering if it was Cloud's mother still with me I slowly pried my eyes open well one at least, the other I could feel something covering it.

The room was dark thankfully, the shades drawn and the lights turned off, only the lights from the machines to my right illuminated the room. I was propped up slightly on several pillows, several I knew were not hospital issue they were too damn comfortable to be Shinra hospital issue. Looking out with the only eye I could see out of I couldn't help but feel something deep in my shattered heart stirring.

Angeal was fast sleep in a large chair next to the shaded windows; he was more unshaven then normal and had dark circles under his eyes. Zack the puppy was currently keeping up with his name sake somehow managing to be curled up at the foot of my bed; he was a little more kept up but was starting to sport a 5 o'clock shadow. Against the far wall curled up under a hospital blanket in his own chair was a head of spiky blond hair.

If those three were there.. who was holding my hand? I was almost afraid to know, there was no way it could be who I thought it was. Steeling my nerves I glanced down without moving my head, I almost wished I hadn't.

Seph… I felt my heart shattering but for a different reason this time. The man looked like hell, his long silver hair was dull with neglect, it was lank and almost stringy looking. He was asleep sitting in a chair by my bedside, his head resting on the bed with my hand clasped in his own directly in front of him. His eyes were red and puffy with dark circles under them. Oh Seph…

Hearing movement from across the room I looked over just in time to be met with brilliant blue of the man that had been by my side since I could remember. Silently Angeal stood from his chair and moved over to my side, those sad / relieved eyes never once leaving mine.

"Welcome back.." he said softly, his voice low enough I could hear but it would not wake the others. My throat felt like I had sandpaper ripped through it so I didn't dare talk, instead forcing a very weak smile to my friend. I knew once Angeal was no longer worried I would be in for the lecture of my life.

Reaching out he gently trailed his hands through my hair. "You scared all of us nearly to death Gen, you've been asleep for almost two weeks. Seph hasn't left your side more than enough time to jump in a five minute shower."

I turned my eyes away willing the old pain to stay back, I really wished he would let go of my hand already.

"Gen.. he's been tearing himself apart with what happened. Hojo did something to the mako this time with him, you should have heard what he was saying to all of us after you left. We had to call the labs to come sedate him till the effects wore off.."

Sephiroth… I felt myself looking back to my lover, was it really the mako this go around that was making you say such awful things.

"Cloud got something similar; Seph accused him of sleeping around with Zack and Reno of all people. Your little blonds a firecracker." Angeal chuckled slightly leaning in and wrapping his arms around me hugging me gently. "Genesis..i'm glad your alright." Pulling back slightly he pushed the hair away from my face, "Tseng is pushing for you to be released back to the apartment, we know how much you hate it here."

He was right, I detested hospitals. If they didn't release me after a few days I would break myself out and hide for a few weeks till I was all better. Wonderful thing that mako was, it was probably the only thing that saved my sorry hide this time. Hell I know it was the only thing that saved my ass… nearly 300 MPH and slamming into asphalt and cars, any normal person would have been dead.

Pulling back all the way Angeal leaned over me his fingers gently running through Sephiroth's silver hair. Seph started some and slowly very dull green eyes blinked open, they were nearly as blood shot as the lids that covered them this was probably one of the only times he had managed to actually sleep.

"Angeal?" his eyes were unfocused almost lost looking like he didn't know where he was. "He's awake Seph.." Angeal said softly and moved back from the bed.

It was almost comical watching the stoic general's eyes going wide and head whipping around to look at me. Those eyes if at all possible seemed to dim even more as they looked up into my own, slowly the man uncurled himself from his chair and moved to stand beside the head of my bed, his hand never once leaving mine.

"Genesis..i'm so sorry.." I couldn't help it, I stared up at him dumbly slowly blinking. Did Sephiroth seriously just apologize to me? Sephiroth doesn't EVER apologize for his words, he may say he is sorry if like at Cloud's house he breaks a plate but that about it. "I know, I can never ask for forgiveness for what I said. I don't even know what I said other than a few things I remember and what Cloud has told me." He was sincere; you could see it in his eyes. I knew he wouldn't remember much of it, I barely did when I got my monthly mako injections only way I knew what happened was because Angeal _**loved**_ to video tape me making a complete fool of myself streaking down the cadet barracks singing jimmy crack corn…

I needed to ask though, to know for sure if what he said was what he really felt. Okay come on brain function..make the jaw work.. work damn you! HAHA! Will power for the win mother fucker! Yeah my brains a scary place, I think most people would die of shock if I actually did half the shit that went through it.

"Is that really how you think of me? Just a slut and a whore?" I saw Angeal flinch from the corner of my eyes and Sephiroth looked like I just kicked him in the nuts. Which I might add is _NOT_ a good idea, he will drop for all of three seconds before he came to take off your nuts. I know cause I watched a cadet run for his very life when he accident did that to the man many years ago.

Wait brain.. yowho! FOCUS! Okay they must have drugged me I feel like I'm fucking high off my ass. I glanced over really fast as Sephiroth was trying to find his voice to the IV bag that was feeding into my arm. Yep.. sure enough there was a delayed Fenanyl drip that had just activated, fuck you! You had to fucking kick in when I'm trying to be serious with my lover..god damn modern medicine.

Hearing Sephiroth I turned back to him, I was already floating on cloud nine at the moment honestly the man could say yes that I was just a whore and a slut to him and I would still fuck his brains out.

"Genesis, I never have ever thought of you as any of those. I honestly don't know what made me say any of those things." His grip tightened on mine and he looked so close to crying again. "As long as I'm not a whore to you…ohh pretty lights.."

Oh I was floating right now, I could SOOOOOOO get used to this.

"Medicine must have kicked in." I heard Angeal mutter beside me. I didn't hear much after that, hell I don't even remember falling asleep….

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x End POV .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Has he woken up?" Sephiroth turned from where he was brushing Genesis hair back and looked over seeing Tseng moving into the room. While the four of them had been able to tell SOLDIER to and I quote 'go fuck themselves' Tseng had been unable being the director and had to return to work every day. He would return to the hospital when he was off and curl up on one of the many chairs that had been brought into the room and sleep here keeping watch over the auburn first.

"He did for a few minutes, but the meds kicked in and knocked him back out." Angeal moved over to his pupil and gently rubbed his head. Slowly the young 1st stirred and pushed himself up, "What's going on Angeal?"

"Genesis woke up for a bit, he seems to be alright." A small smile split Zack's lips as he looked over to the once more sleeping 1st. honestly Genesis looked horrible, though that was a step up from when he first saw him nearly two weeks ago.

The doctors had been shocked he was still alive when he was brought in. the group actually saw Genesis well before he ever arrived to the hospital.

God he could still remember that like it was yesterday, he had been sitting on the couch after his own attempt at getting a hold of Genesis when Angeal's phone rang. It had been Tseng saying they knew where he was and were heading out to get him.

It was only a minute or so later that his own phone went off. Wondering what the hell it could be he flipped open and saw a new post in the red leather fan-club.

Being the curious puppy he was figuring it had something to do with Genesis flight from the apartment he opened it up and instantly felt like he was going to throw up. It was a picture of the accident scene, Genesis lying in a pool of his own blood was partially under a car which had a whole side of it concaved in. No doubt that is where Genesis struck breaking his back in four different places.

A young blond he been cradling his head and he could see Genesis eyes were open and sharp, a young construction worker had been kneeling in the blood next to him seeming to be talking to him. Keeping his stomach where it belonged he read what the poster said.

'_some fucking bitch threw her door open as our Genesis was racing down between traffic, he's awake and responding as best he can, we've all tried contacting Shinra but the man in yellow managed to get a hold of someone named Song through Genesis phone.. please hurry Song.'_

It was pretty obvious they were talking about Tseng, it was pretty normal for people to call him that if they simply heard his name without seeing the man was Wutainese.

Angeal had seen him going pale and snatched the phone from him, he in turn had gone deathly pale and was racing out the door without a single word to them. They had all (minus Sephiroth who was still sedated in his room) been waiting in the hospital waiting room when they wheeled Genesis in from the helipad.

Zack couldn't remember how long they waited out there for him, long enough that Sephiroth had woken up and called wondering where the hell they were. They hadn't told him, simply to come down to the hospital waiting room they would explain than.

Tsang had been in the room with them covered nearly head to toe in Genesis blood, he had been slumped down in the chair smoking like a damn chimney stack his dark eyes haunted and not really looking at anything.

A couple people that were brave enough to approach him about smoking in a none smoking area were quickly met with the ultimate Turk death glare. This glare could send Seph running for the hills with his tail between his legs calling out for mommy. One doctor actually had some balls on him to order Tseng to leave the hospital for the rest of the night.

Yeah.. the doctor had found himself staring down not only that glare but the barrel of Tseng's .45 1911. "_If one more fucking person tells me I can't smoke in here, their blood will be joining the ones already staining my uniform."_ Oh yes remind Zack to NEVER piss Tseng off.

Sephiroth had arrived not long after and he seemed to know what was going on well before anyone told him. He demanded to know where Genesis was and to let him see him, it was when they told him what happened that the man broke down saying over and over again it was his fault.

The next nearly two weeks almost none of them left the room other than to shit, shower and shave. Though it took a mule and a crane to pry Sephiroth away from the bed even for a shower, he had barely eaten this entire time as well and it was showing.

"Seph, when was the last time you ate?" Tseng asked moving around to look at his little brother better, Vincent had been in a few times during the night but for the most part stayed hidden away in Tseng's apartment. It was normally during those times when Vincent did show up is when they could pry Seph from the bed and get him to do normal activities, such as eating.

Sephiroth shrugged still clutching to Genesis hand tightly, he didn't know if Gen believed him or not.

"Now that we know he will wake up again, we need to get you taken care of. You are no good to him smelly and starving."

"If you get him washed I'll run out and pick up some actual food for us all." Zack bounced off the bed and stretched his back popping loudly. Angeal had moved over and was filling Cloud in on what was going on, the blond had taken this almost as hard as Sephiroth had. Though they had quickly learned their little blond had a temper to rival Tseng's and Genesis.

Oh he had LAID into Sephiroth when he had started going off on him during his mako fueled rage. Cloud had pretty well been ignoring him sitting on the couch reading one of his mechanic magazines working on a new bike design he had been commissioned to do by one of the Turks. Sephiroth though hated to be ignored during these rages and he started in calling him a whore and a slut that slept with anything with two legs and a hole, even going so far as to say he fucked Zack and Reno and was now making a move on his big brother.

Cloud had calmly closed his magazine, put his pencil and sketch pad down and moved over to Sephiroth. Faster than any of them had ever seen someone moved Cloud kneed him in the nuts, drove his face into his knee and kicked him clear across the room smashing into the dining table and smashing it to bits. The little blond than proceeded to chew him a new ass hole yelling almost like Zack's old Gunnery Sergeant from his cadet days.

It had been funny as hell until Sephiroth summoned Masamune to his hands, now it had just turned deadly. Hojo did something to the mix again this time for Sephiroth to get this violent.

Thankfully this wasn't the first time freaky doctor had fucked with the mako and so they had a bunch of sedatives on hand that would knock him down enough for a lab tech to get their ass up there and administer the big one.

Pulling himself from the room Zack headed off for where his bike was to head out and pick up some good Wutai takeout. No one had told Sephiroth that his bike was totaled; they were hoping that the new bike would be in before he realized his was gone.

Pulling himself onto the bike he gunned it and headed up towards the checkpoint, they had already repaired it from where Genesis had blow through smashing the arm that came across the drive. Handing the Turk his ID he let his mind wander back to what Rude had told them all.

They had been sitting in the waiting room before Sephiroth called waiting on word when Rude came in to give Tseng the report.

The girls he said that were in the car that threw open the door were all drunk having been coming back to their home in sector 7 from a week long bachelorette party in sector 5. They had tried lying saying they were coming from sector 2 seeing family, but well.. sector 2 is the training fields /barracks for the infantry and SOLDIER /SOLDIER cadets so yeah that one didn't fly to well.

The driver, which just happened to be the lucky bride to be in a few days had been getting frustrated with not getting home in time for her makeup appointment, she had seen the blur behind them in the rearview mirror and had started bitching about people on bikes being able to white line. Her drunken friends had then pushed her into throwing the door open on the person saying it was fun to watch them face plant into a car as they slammed on the breaks.

Being drunk of her ass as well the girl had no problem throwing the door open, that was until they watched the door sheer off and they watched the crimson figure skidding along the ground and slamming into the car five in front of them. They were even more horrified as they realized they had just threw the door open on the Crimson Commander, all of them were in his fan club.

Nerveless to say, miss bride to be is still waiting for her big day, which at this point might probably be never. She is sitting in the Shinra jail awaiting trial on attempted vehicular homicide among many other charges the Turks dropped her with. One of many was paying for the General's new bike which was not a cheap endeavor. His bike was the one thing Sephiroth had poured a lot of his well earned gil into, the bike as it was had over 2 mil gil put into it.

Sighing Zack ignored the looks he was getting as he was sitting at the light, this was turning out to be a hell of a month.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: woo this was actually kinda fun to write, I have been so stuck on this story and I got this idea last night and as you can see it just flowed from my fingers.

Now last chapter got like 2 reviews.. come on people that's not making me feel very good. If you want the sexy lemonness goodness of the birthday chapter which is right now working on 82 pages I want to see reviews! No reviews equals no sexy drunken Sephiroth.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: lol I gotta threaten no lemony goodness from now on if that is the type of response I get XD. Lol j/k. alright this is going to be another POV chapter cause it is fun writing them, well at least part of it is going to be POV it ties in to the last chapter. Genesis may appear a little OOC but it's because he's only about 19 during the POV section, he hasn't quiet matured yet.

**Also I wanted to bring this up, hopefully being bold people will read this XD. One thing I have been getting over and over again in my reviews is my grammar; yes I know it is horrible. I wanted to bring up that I only rate about an English 96 pretty much the lowest you can get college course wise. Because of a shitty school system (yes I blame them completely) when I was diagnosed with ADD in 3****rd**** grade they shipped my happy ass off to special ed classes and I never actually learned anything since the highest we ever got was "this is how you spell cat" (they did this cause they didn't want to deal with kids with learning disabilities, I live in redneck central) I had to fight tooth and nail to get out of special ed but it was pretty damn pointless cause I was in 12****th**** grade by that point. I'll take English eventually just gotta wait for my husband to get stationed so I can attend college again. So please bare with me, I know the grammar isn't the best but it's still legible it's not like I'm talking in text chat..hopefully the chapters that were not completed by my first beta will be done by my new one. **

* * *

><p>Snow day<p>

* * *

><p>Oh for the love of the great goddess HURRY UP!<p>

I couldn't stop the tapping of my foot against the concrete floor under me, for the love of all that is holy will this fat bastard ever shut up? I don't know why I was so restless, but I was. Resisting the urge to snort it could be the fact that once this man shut the hell up I would officially be a SOLDIER 2nd class.

Goddess how long had I been fighting for that position, I'll tell you! To god damn long! I had been fifteen when Angeal and myself ran from Banora for Midgar, granted we had to wait until we were sixteen to officially enroll in the SOLDIER cadet program. Thankfully I had stolen enough gil from my parents that we were able to find a hotel on the plate for the next month and a half until I turned sixteen, Angeal was a few weeks older than me since he was born over a month early.

SOLDIER cadet program was a solid five months of absolute hell, followed by nearly a year of advanced training and tactics as a SOLDIER grunt before you ever made 3rd class. Even though SOLDIER was such an elite fighting group the ability to advance to 2nd class was like trying to fight thirty Zolems with your arms tied behind your back and only a stick clutched between your toes, hell it was rumored that was an easier feet to accomplish then getting to 2nd class. They said something about the increase in mako that made 2nd class harder to get into and so they had to make sure they had the right candidates before they went through. I guess they had a lot of mako poisoning when they first started the promotion ring and were losing too many SOLDIER that way.

If rumors were right only one person had ever made 1st class so far, several seconds had tried but just like with the jump from 3rd to 2nd there was something about what they did that sent most to the long term care section of the Shinra hospital.

OH COME ON!

I nearly growled as another speaker came up to the podium and started to yak away. God why couldn't they just shut the hell up already I wanted that damn ugly purple uniform, I was so sick of looking at dark blue every morning in the mirror. Not only cause it meant I was just a piss poor 3rd class but it clashed horribly with my hair.

Allowing myself to slide down in the chair a little more I looked up at my best friend, how the hell could he be so damn calm? I felt like I had electricity running through my blood and it was making me jittery. Granted that could have also been the residual effects of the new mako injections we both got just two days ago.

Our promotion had gone through but before we could don the purple uniform we had to undergo the first upped mako injection. I don't remember much of the past two days, though Angeal keeps grinning at me with that stupid smirk of his when I ask what happened. He had gotten his the next day and well lets just say I had enough blackmail on my friend to last me an eternity.

Allowing an irritated sigh to come through I looked around the room trying to keep from setting something on fire. There were ten of us total that were being promoted to 2nd class, which was a good thing; with the Wutai war just reaching its height we needed the man power.

Today wasn't just the promotion of the 2nd class but also the promotion of grunts to 3rd class, they all did it on one day of the year so it was a big old fan fair.

"With that I would like to congratulate all our newest 3rd class and 2nd class SOLDIERs, you have earned your titles."

"Thank you goddess!" several people laughed around me as I threw my hands up dramatically, yes I was well known as the over dramatic one in SOLDIER but I didn't mind it, hell I played up to it!

Pushing myself up I headed over to where Angeal had moved speaking with one of our superiors. "Congratulations you two, I'm proud to say I look forward to working with you as fellow 2nd classes." I smiled politely, even though I found him to be a disgusting pig we were SOLDIER and I had to entrust my life to this man. "Thank you sir, it will be a pleasure to work with you."

"There are my two most promising SOLDIER." Hearing a familiar voice behind us I turned and smiled slightly seeing the newly appoint Lazard moving up to us. He was giving us a gentle smile, blond hair shinning in the low lights of the ceremony hall.

"Director," Angeal said shaking the man's hand. "I wanted to congratulate you two in person, also inform you that we have a rare opportunity for you both."

Oh now I was curious, I had to wonder what this rare opportunity was. I would ask if we were finally going to Wutai but that wasn't rare, I honestly would not be surprised if we ended up there in a few months once our mako treatments had been finished.

"General Sephiroth would like to meet you both, he's heard about your quick rise through SOLDIER." I knew I had to be wearing an identical gaze as Angeal did across from me. The General.._THE _General Sephiroth, the man that was the sole reason for joining SOLDIER. Oh god oh god oh god!

This could not be happening; I was finally going to meet the General. Granted I had no idea what to expect, no one aside from the 2nd and 3rd class knew what he looked like only heard of what his deeds were. The older 2nd and 3rd class that had been on missions with the man could only speak of his beauty and skill in battle and I was drawn like a moth to a flame.

I could just picture it now, beautiful tall elegant man with rippling tan arms and brilliant blue mako eyes and blond hair. Oh I was so going to die and go to the life stream!

Lazard was smirking at our reactions and turned back towards the stage. "Commander," looking up I watched a man walk towards us from the shadows of the stage.

Well hello tall, dark and drop dead gorgeous.. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to roam over the gorgeous man that was now standing beside Lazard. He was tall with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his head with sharp onyx eyes, oh yes he was beautiful eye candy. Trailing down his body I quickly looked away, black suit and a gun on his hip.. Turk.. shit…

Turks were no no's in SOLDIER, they tried to hide what they did but it was well known these were the Shinra assassins guild and commander meant damn high on the ranking.

"Tseng it's a pleasure to see you again." The Turk, Tseng merely inclined his head to Lazard, his sharp eyes taking in everything around them. "Can you bring the General please."

"Of course." Tseng moved away and back onto the stage, "Have them come up on the stage, I am afraid the General does not have much time."

Oh even his voice was pretty, too bad he was an untouchable. Why were all the beautiful men either taken or Turks? Sighing I grudgingly followed Lazard and Angeal up onto the stage. Most of the room had cleared out already everyone heading for the post celebration parties; once this was over I would be heading out myself.

Hearing soft footfalls I looked up seeing the Turk commander move back out, a black uniformed figure trailing behind him.

Whatever vision I had in my head on what the great General of the Shinra army looked like the tiny silver haired beauty that was trailing behind Tseng was not it! Oh if I thought the Turk commander was beautiful he was nothing compared to the beauty trailing silently behind.

Long moon spun silk hair fell down almost to his mid back, arched chin length bangs framed a delicate child like face. Unearthly long black lashes framed brilliantly glowing emerald eyes with, were those cat slit pupils? Tilting my head to the side I tried to get a better look at the eyes, never did I expect them to instantly lock onto mine.

That stare was enough to make me shrink slightly, it was piercing and cold there was no emotion in those eyes. The boy was the first to break his gaze with me instead turning to regard Lazard.

"Hello Director." His voice was a soft sweet tenor, but just like his eyes it was completely devoid of any emotion. Lazard inclined his head a soft smile playing on his face, "Good after noon Sephiroth, I pray your trip back from Wutai was uneventful ."

"It was satisfactory." Sephiroth said his voice never changing. "That is good to hear, let me introduce you to two of your newest 2nd class. These were the boys that I was speaking to you about, this is Sergeant Angeal Hewley." I watched Angeal come out of his shock and snap to attention saluting crisply. "General sir." Sephiroth seemed to roll his eyes slightly; so far it was the only emotion the boy had shown. "Angeal, embrace your dreams and protect your honor as SOLDIER. Isn't that what you tell all those under your command?"

Angeal blinked owlishly and I had to bite back a chuckle seeing him looking so dumbstruck. Honestly I was still in shock myself it was hard to wrap my head around this baby faced short man was the great General Sephiroth. He was nothing like I imagined, I mean granted he was drop dead gorges but I was expecting a muscled tall man not a emotionless shrimp.

"Keep it up Sergeant, it's a good moral to have for our men.. you must be sergeant Genesis Rhapsodos, the LOVELESS fanatic." Turning back to the General I felt myself bristling slightly being referred to as a fanatic, I was about to open my mouth when I saw a slight tilt to Sephiroth's lips. Was he teasing me? He WAS!

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you both, forgive me but I have a report to write and work to finish. I look forward to working with both of you in the future." Sephiroth's voice was clipped but not in a mean way, he looked up at Tseng and saw the man nod slightly.

"General Sir, a picture with your two rising stars?" I looked over seeing a SOLDIER that had remained in the room holding up a camera.

"That sounds like a great idea." Lazard said before any of them could protest. There was a soft sigh from Sephiroth almost like he was irritated but nodded and came to move to stand between me and Angeal. Oh this was sad he only came up to about my shoulder, and that was the arch of his hair.

"General, sir if I may, how old are you?" Angeal asked softly, curious to this I looked over seeing those haunting emerald eyes watching Angeal curiously.

"I turned 16 last month."

16..16! you had to be fucking kidding me! There was no way this kid was General Sephiroth they had to be pulling something on them there was just no way a baby faced child was General. I turned back just in time to have a flash go off in my sensitive eyes.

Rubbing them to get my vision back I managed to catch silver and black heading back into the wings of the stage.

Okay.. this day was too damn weird, screw Angeal I am going to find the nearest party and get as wasted as I can.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. 2 months later .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Genesis, if you keep saying that he's going to eventually kick the shit out of you."

Grunting as I pushed Hendrix away I rolled my eyes skyward before bringing the damn buster Jr. sword back up into a blocked position. We were in a sparing class working on our skills in the hopes of impressing the Director and commanders to hopefully becoming some of the next 1st class.

I will admit I tended to have a obsessive personality along with a few other things I'm not exactly proud of, one of which I'm thankful the mako got rid of for me. Nothing like spending the entire boat ride from Mideel to Midgar praying to the porcelain god.

Since meeting 'general Sephiroth' I couldn't get over the fact he was a child, there was no friken way a sixteen year old child was the famous general, hero of Wutai. You couldn't even become a cadet until you were sixteen for crying out loud!

Hearing the door open to the training room I couldn't help but stare as Sephiroth moved into the room. his long silver hair was pulled back into a long braid down his back, he was dressed in black combat pants and a black T-shirt, half fingered leather gloves covered his hands. Behind him stood a massive dark skinned Turk with a bald head and shades.

Everyone snapped to quick attention saluting. "General Sephiroth!" Sephiroth snapped his own return salute and instantly his eyes fell onto mine. "Everyone up on the observation deck.. everyone except sergeant Rhapsodos."

Oh fuck me..

Angeal seemed to be the only one reluctant to leave the floor, but at a glare from Sephiroth that could have frozen lava sent him scurrying up the ladder to the observation deck. I couldn't help but swallow hard, looks like Hendrix words were coming true if the look in those cold green eyes were anything to go by.

What the hell am I thinking? This isn't General Sephiroth, if he wants to fight I'll kick his ass easily. I was one of the best swordsmen in our cadet class and I was easily up with the top 2nd class already.

"Sergeant Rhapsodos, I will admit I was impressed with your skill in battles but so far I am anything but impressed with your blanted disrespect for your superior officers." I couldn't help but notice that boys voice cracked slightly as he spoke, oh how cute he was going through a late puberty.

"For two months now I have heard stories from your fellow SOLDIER of your claims that I am not who I claim to be. Well I have come to put that claim to rest once and for all." Sephiroth turned to regard the Turk behind him, "Rude, I do not wish for you to get hurt, please go up with the others."

"Of course Sir," the Turks deep baritone was a stark clash with Sephiroth's soft tenor. The Turk moved off and scaled the ladder quickly though stayed close by in case he had to climb down.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, I challenge you to a one on one, free for all. You may use any materia you currently have on your person."

Turning back to look at 'Sephiroth' I couldn't stop the smirk crossing my face, oh I specialized in materia. This little kid was so going down in a blaze of fire! Fire fire fire! Okay brain focus, he might be a little kid but I still want to not completely wipe the walls with that beautiful silver hair right away.

Moving forward I twirled the blade around in my hand never once allowing my eyes to move from Sephiroth. "I accept your challenge; now don't go crying back to your mother when I kick your ass."

"My mother is dead; I find it impossible to run back to her crying."

Oh fuck, god sometimes I gotta watch what the hell I say. "Sorry to hear that," I really was but it seemed like saying his mother was dead didn't seem to upset the kid any.

"come." I blinked slightly, was this kid insane? He didn't have any type of weapon on him, the only thing I saw on him was a bracer with three materia, two magic and one support. Was he seriously planning on just beating me with materia?

Shrugging slightly I pulled my sword up and pushed myself into a sprint right for the boy. Sephiroth hadn't moved a single inch, not even to blink as I pushed my SOLDIER speed to the max. Kid was even more arrogant than I was!

Now only feet away from him I raised my sword aiming for a downward slice across his chest. Always aim for center mass, it was harder to miss and more vital organs to cause maximum damage.

My sword was within a foot of his chest when there was a flash of green and the sound of steel meeting steel met my ears. Grunting as my blade stopped much shorter than I expected I didn't have a chance to see what stopped it when I was shoved away with a strength that there was no way in the great goddess that kid should have.

Stumbling back I managed to find my footing before falling on my ass like an idiot. Okay maybe this was a really stupid idea, shaking my head slightly I looked up and felt my jaw drop to somewhere around my knees.

Sephiroth stood there in the same spot he had only now clutched in his left hand was a massive easily seven foot katana. Okay I really had to bite my tongue on asking if the boy was highly compensating for something with a sword that big. Last time I had asked someone that I got a smack to the back of the head from Angeal.. Granted it was him I was asking as he was showing off his brand new buster sword but still.

Sephiroth shifted slightly that massive sword almost singing with the slight movement, I had never heard a sword sing before, I figured it was all Midgar magic in those old movies. How the hell did he get a sword like that? More importantly where the hell did it come from! There wasn't exactly too many places I could think of that he could simply hide a nearly seven foot long sword.

"Is that all?"

Growling I raised my sword once more and charged.

The next several minutes were a blur to me, I never expected anyone to be able to wield a seven foot blade let along as fast as Sephiroth was. His movements were precise and fluid, he was no more battling then he was dancing. If I hadn't been on the receiving end of those beautiful but brutal attacks I don't think I would have been able to stop staring. BUUUTTT since I WAS on the receiving end it was taking everything I had just to stay on my feet and not turning into a shish-ka-bob.

Just barely blocking an attack aimed for my head I whirled around, Sephiroth had just up and vanished. Shit where the hell did he go! Feeling something grab my back I tried turning, only whoever was behind me kicked my legs out from under me. Hitting the ground I grunted as a weight was pressed on my chest and the sharp cold steel of a blade pressed against my throat.

"Do you yield?" opening my eyes I found myself drowning in beautiful emerald eyes, I didn't give a shit that he had the strangest pupil I had ever seen those eyes were gorges. Moon spun silk spilled over his shoulder from where it had worked free of its braid, oh goddess he was beautiful. Panting hard I watched as the boy wasn't even slightly winded, talk about adding insult to injury..

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side slightly, the most adorable confusion appearing in his eyes. Okay I admit I was smitten now, I had never met anyone this beautiful and innocent but deadly. "Sergeant do you yield." His voice cracked and dropped to a sweet baritone, a brief glimpse of what his voice would become once he was done growing.

"Yes I yield General.." there was no denying that this was indeed the General, I had never seen anyone with his skill. A dark smirk crossed those beautiful lips, he almost looked smug as he pushed himself from my chest and walked off and out of the room.

Turning onto my stomach I glared at the door. Arrogant, little beautiful ass hole!

* * *

><p><span>*end POV*<span>

Hearing a snort from the bed the group of five currently sitting around the room enjoying their first real food in nearly two weeks, turned to regard the figure dead to the world in the hospital bed. For the past hour Genesis had been making little noises in his sleep, mumbling to himself on occasions and snorting like he was laughing at something.

"Wonder what he's dreaming about." Zack absently wondered watching Genesis for a few more minutes before turning back to his food. "It sounds like something funny at least, which is a good sign." Cloud hadn't touched much of his food but that was to be expected, the little blond had been worried sick over his lover. Reaching over Zack gently rubbed his friends back knowing what he was going through, they all did.

"Hey boss man." Reno quietly moved into the room laptop resting against his side, he was just as unkempt as always though looked slightly dirtier. "I got the DOT videos from the accident." Nodding Tseng set his food aside and held a hand out for the laptop. It was amazing how the man never seemed to lose his stomach when it came to doing things like this.

Sephiroth had seen him once when they were down in the slums at a small restaurant when he was about thirteen years old, they were taking a break from Shinra and this was their little hide out. Well someone that didn't exactly like Tseng or Turks in general had tried to attack them.

Tseng had simply grabbed his plate held it out away from the table, pulled his gun with the other hand and shot the person at point blank range killing him instantly. Not even looking at the person he just killed Tseng wiped the blood splatter from his face and went right back to eating.

Pulling the laptop open Tseng flipped through to where he needed to be and leaned forward on the table watching the DOT camera perched up on a light pole. The camera was almost perfectly across from the accident scene allowing him a full view of everything that happened with almost no blockage. He felt someone leaning against his back knowing it was Zack just by the weight being pressed in on him, he could hear the others moving in around him. '_I wonder how long they will watch before turning away.'_ Hitting the play button he allowed everything else to fade away going almost tunnel versioned. This allowed him to see things most people would miss if they had outside distractions.

It was nearly fifty seconds into the video that they saw a red blur racing between cars at easily triple digits on a green bike. "Wait is that my bike!" Tseng felt Zack flinch behind him, oh yeah Sephiroth was not going to be happy in a minute.

Knowing Genesis was coming in Tseng focused in on the white car he knew would be the one to throw open the door. He could see that the driver was obviously agitated by her body movements, hitting the slow button he watched the driver carefully. This was a crucial part of the trial that was soon to be set, if they deemed the door being thrown open was intentional she was looking at living the rest of her life in the Shinra jail. If it had just been a normal person she probably would only get 30 years but the fact it was a commander of the military.. that came with a higher penalty.

"Reno." He held his hand out knowing Reno would know what he meant. Sure enough a second later a pen and pad of paper was placed in his hand.

Not removing his eyes from the screen he started to scribble down everything he was seeing; her body language, how she kept twisting in her seat to look behind her, the movements of her friends. The clincher was when Genesis was only a three car length away she was leaning against the door watching the side view mirror. When Genesis was only a car length and a half away she threw the door open much to close for even Genesis to have reacted to get out of the way.

Seeing something he paused the video and backed it up slightly, slowing it down even more he started it up once more. This time his eyes were focused on Genesis, he watched as those blue eyes widened realizing a door had been thrown open his hand moved the hit the break. In the next second acceptance seemed to cross his eyes and he withdrew the hand only a second before he slammed into the door.

The door sheered right off the car and wrapped around the front wheel with the force of the impact causing the tail of the bike to lift in the air throwing Genesis from it. The crimson SOLDIER seemed to instinctually curl up into himself as all are taught how to fall.

He slammed into the ground with enough force it cracked the asphalt under him, his body skidding across the ground till he slammed into the constructions workers car concaving a whole section of the trunk and bumper. Tseng watched as Genesis fell unconscious onto the ground blood already pooling under him from his shredded arms.

Pausing the video he found even he had to turn away and collect himself. It was easy to kill some unknown person, but to watch someone he viewed as a friend hurt..even that was pulling at him.

Cloud had to turn away the minute he saw Genesis body connect with the car, tears were falling freely down his cheeks. Sephiroth was no better, though he was keeping his tears at bay.

Reaching out he pulled his young lover to him and allowed him to cry into his chest. That had been painful to watch he honestly didn't think he was ever going to forget that sight. Thank Genesis goddess there was no sound to that video, he didn't think he could have taken hearing his lovers body slamming against the car.

"Knock knock." Looking over to the door the group couldn't help but smile seeing a very familiar head of blond sticking in through the door. "I figured you boys might need something to keep you awake so, I brought some of my famous cookies. Oh and a certain anti social person." She smiled brightly and moved into the room holding a bag that smelled of wonderful cookies. Trailing behind her was Vincent holding another bag of who knows what though it made Sephiroth chuckle seeing his father holding very flowery very large purse.

Tseng gently shut his laptop, he would review the rest of it later though he had what he needed for the president and the trial. Only drawback to being not only the Director of the Turks and first from Shinra on the scene, he would have to make an appearance at the trial and god did he HATE trials..

"Zack called to let me know he woke up, so I made him some nice hot chicken soup for when he wakes back up." Emma Strife pulled out a thermos no doubt filled with delicious food and set it out on the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Strife, you have been very kind and helpful these past two weeks." Angeal said softly, he was frankly a little on the upset side. Shortly after Genesis was brought back from surgery they had contacted his parents, other than his mother asking if he was still alive they had shown little to no concern for their son. His mother of course had naturally been worried, but even with the money Angeal was sending her she was too old to leave Banora, but at least she made regular checkups to see if Genesis was awake. Vincent who had only known Genesis for a few short days was even showing more concern for the auburn haired 1st than his own parents were.

Emma waved them off and bustled over to Genesis gently brushing his hair away from his face.

Vincent moved over to his child taking in his little bit brighter appearance. "You're doing better today." Releasing Cloud Sephiroth moved over to his father and wrapped his arms around him just laying his head on his shoulder. "Little.." Making a small noise Vincent grabbed the edge of his cloak and wrapped it around the boy along with his arm holding him close. It was a little gesture of comfort that his son seemed to just soak up like a sponge.

"He has woken up, that is a step farther than yesterday."

"Genesis won't allow himself to die; he's too damn stubborn to die." Zack laughed from his seat having once more returned to his food.

"What it would do to my reputation too.." instantly all eyes whipped around to the bed hearing the heavy sleep laden voice coming from it. "Gen.." before any of them could move a blond and black blur shot across the room and was up on the bed.

Blinking Genesis cowered down slightly in the bed as his drug laced brain tried to keep up with exactly what was now leaning over him. All he could see through the drug educed haze were dark glaring mako blue eyes about three inches from his face.

"Genesis Alexandros Rhapsodos, give me one good reason why I should not put you back into a coma!" Genesis shrunk back a little more feeling small hands fisting into the front of his hospital gown, Angeal was right, their little blond did have a hell of a temper on him. It honestly was strange; over the past two years that they had known the blond as a cadet he had always been shy and quiet. Even as their relationship developed he became more out spoken but still he had a tight control of his anger. Looks like they had found the button to unleash his anger.

"Love?" Genesis looked up into the eyes of his lover; the anger was quickly dissipating being replaced by shinning tears.

"You're a fucking idiot.." releasing the front of Genesis hospital gown Cloud threw his arms around the auburn 1st burying his head into the crook of his neck, his small frame shaking slightly with the force of his silent tears. He made sure that while he held onto his lover he kept most his weight on his knee's so he didn't hurt the man.

"God damn, fucking idiot.." he whispered, relief flooding him feeling familiar arms wrapping around him gently. Simply hearing that Genesis had woken up was not enough for the young teen, he needed to see and feel for himself that Genesis was truly with them once more.

Closing his eyes Genesis wrapped his arms around his young lover as best he could, simply holding him.

"Any word on if they will let Gen out?" Angeal moved up to stand next to where Tseng had sat back down returning to his own food. Picking up his discarded chopsticks Tseng shook his head lounging back in the chair with his carton of noodles. "No, but I also asked them well before Genesis actually woke up, I haven't had a chance to speak with the doctors since he has regained consciousness. Though at this point it would be best if they released him soon, I really do not feel like another game of find the commander." He sent a glare over to the bed hearing Genesis and Cloud laughing, "Once a month is good enough for me." He turned back to his food every now and then shooting a glare at the bed.

"Come on Tseng, you know you love me." Genesis playfully baited the Turk director; he was honestly surprised he hadn't gotten a dressing down from the man. Well actually he wasn't, he had only been awake for a grand total of 10 minutes so far since the accident. '_Give it time; he'll be all over my ass followed by Angeal.'_ He was not looking forward to that lecture, though he was sure it wasn't going to be nearly as bad as the tear down he would get from Seph about destroying his precious bike.

Genesis eyes darkened slightly, '_I swear he loves that bike more than he does me.'_ Cloud feeling Genesis aura shifting to a darker side slowly lifted himself up seeing those dark eyes. Swallowing slightly he looked over to Angeal who was in turn watching Genesis warily. He was all too familiar with that darkness as it had been clouding Genesis eyes since they first became 1st class, it was his jealousy towards Sephiroth coming through.

"Hey Gen, mom brought some of her special soup for you if you're hungry." Cloud didn't like that look, while he may not be as familiar with it he had seen it a few times before and it always ended up in a massive fight between him and Seph.

Shaking the dark thoughts from his mind Genesis looked over seeing the beautiful blond named Emma Strife already pouring him a bowl of the most delicious smelling food. "Storm Cloud up." She playfully shooed her son away already bringing the little table over for Genesis. Smirking Cloud hugged his lover once more and moved off the bed, they had admitted to Emma that Genesis was also his lover and that her son was in a three-way with them. That one hadn't gone over as well as just admitting that he was with Sephiroth; thankfully though she had come to accept it since she knew Genesis and saw how much her son cared for him.

She had threatened to castrate both of them if they did anything to hurt her storm cloud; that was one threat that Sephiroth hadn't dared to say anything against. He knew damn well that Emma Strife would become a mother chocobo to her little chick if they were stupid enough to hurt him. That was one enemy he never wanted to come up against; why? Cause he knew he would _LOSE_ and horribly too.

With the help of Angeal, Genesis was able to sit up almost all the way against pillows he found out were actually his own off his bed; no wonder they were so comfortable! Lifting his arms up he looked at them for the first time since the accident. Both of them were heavily bandaged all the way up to his shoulder. Only a small area on top of his right hand was left uncovered for the IV and blood lines, he could see spots where blood had seeped through the bandages. Gingerly he picked the offered spoon up, honestly his limbs felt like lead wrapped in iron.

"What's the damage?" he asked curious now to exactly how bad off he was to be asleep for nearly two weeks, normally mako kicked in a hell of a lot faster than that and he should have been back on his feet almost a week ago.

Moving over to the end of the bed Tseng picked up the clipboard attached there, he had been in here himself enough times since he became a Turk he knew how to read these things and the doctor's horrible handwriting. He swore to leviathan that it was a requirement to have shitty hand writing to become a doctor. He actually hadn't read through the doctors report yet, just knew generally what they were told and just by what they could see.

As he silently read over them his eyebrows slowly grew higher and higher towards his hairline. "Fractured C-4, T-5 and T-6, Severed your L-3, spiral fractured left Tibia and fibula, shattered left knee cap, broken right wrist had to be set with pins, five broken ribs one puncturing your lower right lung, dislocated right shoulder, concussion, internal bleeding, broken nose..i think that is the least serious of your injuries. Road rash removing over 15% of your skin on your left side, broken jaw.. my god Genesis how the fuck are you still alive!"

Every eye was now on Genesis making the man squirm in the bed, he liked attention but not this kind of attention. Well only one way to get everyone to stop staring at him. "Infinite in mystery…" he broke off as almost everyone rolled their eyes and groaned, though most were only half hearted at best.

"Yep, he's fine; no serious brain damage done." Zack was grinning up at him from his spot once more on the end of the bed. "Really starting to live up to your namesake huh Fair." Zack stuck his tongue out at him but was smiling happily.

Eating all that his stomach would allow Genesis leaned back on his pillows, a soft smile playing at his lips simply listening to the banter going on around the room. To think just what felt like yesterday to him he had wanted to end all that pain once and for all. Somewhere though deep in his mind he had to wonder how long this would last before those foul words once more were uttered through those bow shaped lips of his lover. He knew Sephiroth had been sincere when he said he didn't mean any of it, but.. he had to have been thinking that before for them to have come to him during that mako induced rage.

Feeling a hand gripping his he looked down seeing long pianist fingers wrapping gently around his bandaged hand, the smooth fingers mindful of the IV taped to the top of his hand. He felt a head gently set its self against his; he couldn't see who it was cause of the eye patch but he knew who it was just by the aura and their almost silent breathing.

"Gen, I'm so sorry.." Sephiroth's voice was nothing more than a pained whisper, he sounded like he was seconds away from crying again. "I love you.."

Keeping his own tears at bay Genesis turned his head slightly more into his lover, his fingers curling up around Sephiroth's the best they could. "I know love.. I'm sorry as well, I know what happens to you during your PMS state.. I shouldn't have left." He felt more then heard the snort from his lover, those long fingers tightening even more against his. "You owe me a new bike.. and this one you don't get to ride." Chuckling softly Genesis turned more into the man he loved, "Seph?"

"hmm?"

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>AN: there we go next chapter of Snow day! if you couldn't tell the first two sections were Genesis dreaming about the first time he met Sephiroth, kind of one of those fun little things i wanted to throw in there. there might be two more chapters between this one and the birthday chapter since i'm currently reworking it so it's even bigger and better than it originally was. i also need to finish the lemony goodness that is currently my road block for this story.. i don't know how much longer this story will be after the birthday i already have a ending planned out it's just getting to said ending.. any idea's are welcome! oh and who wants to see Genesis streaking through the cadet barricks singing some funky song?<p>

so review please! more reviews i get the more motivated i am to continue! remember people reviews = lemony goodness and drunk pole dancing Sephiroth!


	15. Demon inside

AN: that last chapter gave me the jumping off point I needed to get me back rolling on this story, which means I'm probably gonna have to change up the birthday chapters, just cause I wrote that out LONG before I got these ideas. so please bare with me on that chapter, i want to make sure it's perfect cause after the birthday there is only a few more chapters before the final one.

Warning: thoughts of suicide

* * *

><p>Snow day: the demon's inside<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh man bitch!"<p>

Genesis quickly ducked his head as a pillow came flying from across the living room. Laughing loudly he settled back into his make shift bed on the couch turning back to the TV.

He had been released from the hospital just yesterday and was already living it up. He was under strict orders to not walk around until his back was fully healed; the impact with the construction workers car had resulted in his c-4, t-5, t-6, and L-3 snapping. He had been paralyzed for a few hours until the doctors could heal the bones back into place and fixed the spine completely though it was just a temporary fix. The mako in Genesis body was going to have to do the rest of the work in healing the nerve endings that had been severed during the fracture.

At the moment the largest couch had been made into a bed for him, the mako as it was healing plus the pain medication generally made the auburn haired 1st sleep for most the day and it was a pain having to cart him back and forth to his room so he generally just slept out here as did most of them.

Though none of them wanted to admit it they were all a little afraid of what Genesis might do, it had only been 2 days since he woke up after his horrific accident and he was acting a little too happy, even for Genesis.

Even Lazard was worried once he got word of what happened and what drove him to do something so wreckless, but he couldn't allow all of his 1st class officers more time off than they had already taken. So they had found a temporary live in guard dog that Genesis would not fuck with like he was prone to doing.

Vincent looked up from where he was sitting in one of the plush chairs in front of the TV reading one of the many books his son owned. Yes he got put on suicide watch, which was fine with him he was getting a little cabin fever being locked in Tseng's apartment all the time. "Genesis." He said warningly, a small smirk playing on his face as Genesis coward down a bit in his pillow.

"Thanks dad.." Sephiroth moved back to his room needing to get into his work clothes, he had been neglecting his work for almost three weeks now he was sure to be overly back logged, joy.

Since Genesis woke up he had been walking on eggshells around the man, just like everyone else he was worried that Genesis was a little too happy too quickly. He knew it was all his fault to, yes he could blame it on the mako and Hojo but why would he say those things unless they were somewhere deep in subconscious. That knowledge was eating him alive.

Leaning up against his bedroom wall he covered his face with his hands taking a shuttering breath. He needed to pull his emotions in; no doubt Hojo would be calling him to his lab soon enough wanting to 'check up' on him. He growled darkly at that thought, no he was done being the man's experiments. He knew he had a deal with Shinra but honestly he was getting sick of it, twenty years of being their little project. He wanted a life of his own, where he could decide what he did and when he did it.

Sighing he moved into his small closet, unlike Genesis who had his own store practically in his closet his closet was small holding his battle uniform, a few suits and nice dress shirts. His dresser held more casual clothes though those were worn less often than any of his other clothes. '_I highly doubt that I will be on a mission today, not with how much paper work I am sure is on my desk'_ by passing his leather uniform he pulled out one of his business suits, though they might have been stuffy it was honestly better than sitting in a hot office in leather.

In the words of George of the jungle '_leather chafes, cotton breaths.. and I'm sorry but the last time I sat in that office all day in that damn outfit I had chafed balls'_ the only drawback to his little rebellion against SOLDIER and Hojo that he didn't think through to well. He couldn't wear underwear in that uniform he tried it once and ended up with the world's largest wedgies that _everyone _could see because of how tight the pants were. So yes people the great General demon of Wutai free-balled in his uniform. It was shortly after making that discovery that he made another discovery and soon a change to the front half of his pants.

Free-ball + zipper + taking a piss +getting interrupted due to a battle and having to zip up fast = very pissed off Sephy with a gimp.

The zipper had disappeared really fast to be replaced with buttons; Genesis had been in hysterics for a good week after he found out exactly why he lost the zipper. Pouting slightly Sephiroth pulled his dress shirt on, he still had the scar..

"Hey Seph?"

Tying his tie he looked out of the bathroom where he was standing. Cloud had his head stuck in the door already dressed in his 1st class uniform sword strapped to his back. "Me and Zack are gonna go check out the sword class, start scouting see if we can pick up on any possibilities. This group only has a few months left."

Nodding he turned back into the bathroom, "make sure you have your PHS on in case Lazard or myself need to get a hold of you."

"Yes Sir!" rolling his eyes Sephiroth went back to the infuriating task of trying to tie this damn tie!

Growling he gave up and walked out into the living room grabbing his jacket as he went, the tie still hung around his neck. He was just passing the seat his father was sitting when a hand shot out and grabbed the tie around his neck and pulled him around the chair.

Squeaking Sephiroth whirled around and found himself being pulled down by the loose tie around his neck. "You never would have made a Turk." He smirked hearing the deep baritone of his father. Shaking his head he pulled back before his father could tighten the tie too tight around his neck. "Thanks," he tightened the perfectly done tie just enough, one thing no one knew other then Genesis and Cloud he had a highly sensitive neck and couldn't stand anything being against it.

"Are you going to be alright here dad?" he asked looking down as his father went back to his book. "I shall be fine." He waived dismissingly causing Sephiroth to roll his eyes and moved over to the couch seeing that single blue eye looking up at him. Genesis would need to keep the bandage over that eye for another few days to allow it to heal, he had hit with such force it damage part of the optic nerve thankfully it was healing fast this just kept him from using it.

"Don't go chasing my father around the apartment with fireballs." Genesis smirked up at him rolling his good eye skyward. "I wouldn't waste a good fire spell on him." There was a snort from across the room, "You would never get the spell off child." Leaning up slightly Genesis looked around Sephiroth to where Vincent was sitting. "Is that a challenge old man?"

Vincent chuckled not looking up from his book. "I believe you already challenged me once, I am still awaiting that to come to fruition." Genesis bristled at that and slunk back into his make shift bed crossing his arms over his chest. Chuckling softly Sephiroth leaned down kissing his forehead, his lip was still badly split but was healing up quickly.

"I'll come back up for lunch."

* * *

><p>"Do you honestly think Genesis is alright?"<p>

Sitting back in his seat up in the observation room above the SOLDIER gym, his blue eyes still taking in the cadets as they filed into the room, they still hadn't fixed the cadet gym. It was making a lot of SOLDIER very cranky since they weren't supposed to be in their gym unless it was empty. "Honestly.. no." Cloud turned his head away from the cadets to look at his best friend. "I think he's trying to mask it like he's always done…will you stop that you're making me dizzy."

Zack was spinning as fast as he could in the chair he was sitting in. laughing Zack reached out grabbing a railing and stopped spinning, "ohh.. I think I made myself dizzy." Shaking his head trying to clear it he threw his feet up onto the window ledge and leaned back in the chair as far as it would go.

"No wonder Shinra is going through those so fast with you around." Laughing more Zack looked over to his best friend. "Not my fault they have so many fun things floating around for me to play on." He looked back to watching as the cadets were handed wooden practice swords. "All seriousness though, I don't feel right leaving Genesis alone." He looked back over seeing Cloud frowning, emotion flashing across dark blue eyes.

"I never would have taken him as one to want to end his life." Cloud was absently playing with his nails, he always did that when he was distressed. "I don't think he normally is, you know how damn stubborn the man is in battle." Zack sat forward a little in the chair resting his arms on his legs. "I've watch him turn into a pin cushion during battle and he still fights on, but.. he's always been so insecure around Sephiroth."

Sighing Cloud looked away though wasn't really seeing anything. "He gets jealous easily around him, always has since I first met him when Angeal picked me up. The two were always competing.. still are. You heard what Seph said to him, you saw how distressed he was when he left."

"He looked like his heart had just been shattered." Cloud's voice was soft, his eyes going distant. "I wish I could have stopped him."

"There is no use in saying we wished we had done this, or done that." Snorting Cloud looked over to Zack a single blond bow raised. "You're starting to sound like Angeal."

A look of mock horror flashed over Zack's face and he grabbed his chest falling across the chair. "Cloud, how could you!"

Laughing Cloud looked back out at the training group. "Gotta admit this is boring as hell, I forgot how boring it was even as a cadet." Sitting up Zack was grinning with an absolutely evil grin. "Wanna liven it up a bit?"

Sitting up a little more Cloud matched that evil grin already having an idea what Zack was thinking. "Oh you damn well better believe it!"

* * *

><p><em>Thrust.. parry… block.. slash.. repeat..<em>

Never in all their lives would the cadets have believed that SOLDIER program could be this absolutely boring. Granted materia class and some of the history classes beat this out hands down but sword training was supposed to be the highlight! Doing this stupid katas all the time was just well…dull.

"How the hell does he move in this?" stopping several cadets looked up hearing a strange voice from somewhere across the gym, it sounded like they were coming from behind some of the tall mats used for acrobatics.

"Uh, he's not 5 foot nothing."

"Shut up!"

"Better start running Sephiroth!" almost the whole class was frozen hearing this; even their instructor was looking over his brows disappearing into his hair line, that was not Sephiroth's voice.

The sound of wooden practice swords met their ears, curiosity getting the better of them several broke away and moved to look around to the other side of the gym. Blinking they looked around not seeing anything, even their 3rd class instructor was looking confused.

"AH HA! The mat is now ours!" whirling around the cadets were a mixture between choking on laughter and staring in shocked stupor. Turning with his students the 3rd class shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing, oh he should have known.

Standing where they had been practicing was Cloud and Zack, that though wasn't what made it funny. The two younger 1st class had gone through and raided Sephiroth and Genesis lockers and taken their spare uniforms. Zack looked strange in the dark red leather duster and thigh high heeled boots, it was actually pretty comical looking and he knew Genesis would fry him alive if he saw this.

The best though was Cloud hands down, the little 5'8" 1st was absolutely swimming in the form fitting black leather pants, leather trench and boots that normally reached just above the knee on Sephiroth were almost up to his crotch.

Flaunting forward Zack raised his hand in a dramatic way much as Genesis would. "If you want your mat back you will have to take it from us. Who is brave enough to take on the gift of the goddess." Cloud was trying so hard not to snicker as was the sergeant, Zack could peg Genesis perfectly.

"Well what are you cadets waiting for.. take your mat back!"

* * *

><p>Oh he was so bored!<p>

Leaning back in his office chair Sephiroth proceeded to bounce his stress ball off the wall once more completely ignoring the massive piles of paper work piled up on his desk. Yes he was probably the king of procrastination at Shinra; he had a nasty habit of ignoring paper work till the very last second. Sighing he threw the stress ball onto his book shelf and turned back to his desk.

Still ignoring the paperwork he leaned as far back as he could in his chair and threw his socked feet up onto the table not caring that they were sitting on a folder marked '**URGENT'** nope not caring at all. Grabbing his keyboard he set it in his lap and flipped on the computer screen once more.

There was one sure fire way to cure his boredom. Pulling up the Shinra internet he quickly clicked a book marked link and smirked seeing pictures of himself.

Oh yes fucking with his fan club always promised to be a fun afternoon.

He had just sent his post when his office phone started to ring, '_hmm to answer it or not to answer it that is the question'_ figuring it might actually be important he sighed and grabbed it putting it on speaker. "Shinra Morgue, you stab um, we tag um."

He heard laughter on the other end and smiled, he had a feeling it was Angeal, didn't help it also said it on the caller ID but who's paying attention. "_Nice one Seph, have to remember that one. Anyway, come down to the SOLDIER gym.. and be fast or you'll miss it_."

"Oh?" he was already pulling his shoes back on still looking at the phone. "_just trust me.." _tying his shoe Sephiroth stood up and rushed out of the room, normally Angeal never called him for something like this.

It only took him about 3 minutes to reach the gym and moved up into the observation room where Angeal was standing chuckling like hell. "What is so fun...ny…" he stopped and stared out into the gym, how the hell did they get the combo for his locker?

"Will admit, that is an interesting teaching tool." Angeal watched with pure amusement as cadet after cadet ran towards the 'Sephiroth' and 'Genesis' on the mats. There was a small flag stuck in-between the mats behind the two and it was a game of 'capture the flag' in a weird sort of way.

Sephiroth couldn't pull his eyes away from Cloud; it was honestly just so damn funny watching the boy floundering in his uniform. "You have your camera on you..wait stupid question." Angeal smirked pulling his beloved camera from his pocket, "You're right that was a stupid question."

Silently the two turned and moved out of the observation room and down to the gym. "Oh hold on, I'll be back in a second." Sephiroth took off into the locker room, if he had known what was going on he would have done this on the way in. reaching his locker he smirked pulling it open and pulling a hidden uniform from the back, on occasion he was would dress in this and wander around it was one nice way to not be recognized.

Hearing foot steps behind him Angeal turned around, instantly he turned back shoving his fist in his mouth. "Where the hell did you get that?" he looked back seeing Sephiroth in a full cadet uniform, practice sword in hand and all his silver hair pulled up and hidden under a beanie the cadets used on cold mornings.

"Shh.. nasty little secret of mine." Smirking he jogged over to the back of the group where several cadets were lying on the ground panting but laughing. Working himself up he collapsed next to them keeping his eyes lowered. "god damn they are hard!" one of the boys cried out but was laughing having the time of his life. While they were fighting them the two 1st class would be correcting stances hand holds and what not before knocking them to the floor.

"Yeah they are real bastards.." Sephiroth said. The boys all laughed and nodded several pushing themselves up onto their bottoms. "Hey can I borrow a pair of your glasses?" his eyes would be a dead giveaway but he could blend in with the recruits since there were several that were taller than even he was.

"Here, just bring um back." one of the boys said holding his out. The boys were allowed to use goggles or glasses during sword training to keep from getting hit in the eye accidently, most didn't but it was a good thing to have. "Thanks, don't worry you'll get them back." pushing them up onto his head he stood up, he was going to have to make a couple rookie mistakes to throw the two off guard. Waiting for a new wave of cadets he raced forward with them aiming right for Zack. Bringing his sword down in a slow clumsy arch Zack easily caught his blade and pushed it away, Sephiroth wasn't putting any power into the blade knowing that would be a dead giveaway.

"Good, work on your power and your aggressiveness, you're too timid." Zack said pushing him back, Sephiroth pretended to trip over his own feet and fall onto his ass.

Laughing Zack moved forward and held out his hand for the young cadet. Taking the hand Sephiroth gave him a shy smile and nodded. "Thank you.." he made his voice a lot higher then it normally was and quickly moved back to the group. Inside he was smiling like a friken idiot and took a quick glance over he saw Angeal smirking like an idiot from up on one of the mats. Thankfully no one had noticed the 1st class sitting up there almost all were focused on what was going on down on the mat.

Kneeling down he looked at the group seeing them all smirking at him. "Hard aren't they?" snickering Sephiroth shook his head, "SOLDIER play by the rules, if you want to get them.. you gotta play by the Turks rules."

The group of boys all kind of stared at him, they knew of the Turks but they had no idea what the Turks rules were.

Shaking his head slightly Sephiroth sat down by them. "Turks play dirty, they don't have to worry about image like SOLDIER does. If you want to get past the two you gotta fight dirty, like what Lieutenant Fair did, when he held out his hand. An enemy just won't allow themselves to be pulled up, they would use that moment of weakness to finish him off, a Turk is no different. This my friends is all out war and we aren't going to beat two first class unless we play dirty."

The cadets all were looking at him funny, many of them realizing for the first time they didn't recognize who this cadet was. "Who are you?" one of them asked softly his hazel eyes regarding Sephiroth, "You sure seem to know a lot about SOLDIER."

Chuckling softly Sephiroth saw that Cloud and Zack's attention was on a new wave of cadets, turned back lowering the glasses allowing the cadets around him to see the brilliant mako glowing eyes. " lets just say, I don't appreciate the puppy and chocobo breaking into my locker." He pulled the glasses back up smirking at the shocked look that crossed the cadets faces.

Holding a finger up to his lips he turned back towards Cloud and Zack picking up the practice sword. "When I give the word, we charge as one. You three," he pointed to three cadets, "Flank Lieutenant Fair drive him towards Lieutenant Strife he won't swing as wide he won't want to hit Strife. Us five," he motioned towards himself and the four closest to him. "will flank Strife, three of you will drive him towards Fair while I pull his attention, you," he pointed to the kid that gave him the glasses. "go for the flag while they are distracted. Strife is your biggest competition out of the two, he may not look it because of his size but he is easily on par with Commander Rhapsodos and myself in skill; watch for that don't take him lightly."

"Is that why you're going after him sir?" one of the cadets that had recovered from his shock at having the general in front of them asked his eyes looking over Zack and Cloud seeing they were in a small reprieve of cadet waves.

"Yes, that and he's in my uniform I think it's only fair I beat him up a little for breaking into my locker."

The cadets all laughed at this, none of them realizing the general had this type of sense of humor. "Also, do not act like I am the General.. I have a little revenge set out for our two Lieutenants, so this will be the one time you are permitted to treat me as 'one of the guys.'"

A big burly cadet took full advantage of it almost instantly; a large hand came back and clapped him on the shoulder hard enough to make him lurch forward. "You're lucky I'm enhanced.. that might have hurt otherwise."

"Sorry dude.." chuckling Sephiroth turned back to the group. "on my mark..we charge, they will be expecting it but they won't be expecting us to be organized like this." the boys all nodded picking up their practice swords. "Ready.. mark." Standing up all the boys charged the two Lieutenants.

As predicted Cloud and Zack were ready for this they both turned to regard the wave of cadets racing for them. What they were not expecting was when the group broke off, three towards Zack and five towards Cloud.

Turning towards the three towards him he barely had time to raise his sword before the first cadet was swinging towards him, shoving him away he stepped back to avoid the second sword aimed for his midsection.

Stepping back once more he grunted bumping into someone, he barely registered that it was Cloud before a tall cadet was aiming a quick blow for his head. '_Shit, these guys are organized.'_ He blocked a blow from the tall cadet once more being driven more into Cloud. At this point it was impossible for him to swing his sword without possibly hitting Cloud in the crossfire.

"GOT IT!" whipping around Zack felt his jaw drop seeing one of the cadets that had attacked Cloud had snuck behind them and captured the flag while they were distracted.

The cadets all shouted happily many moving towards the cadet that had the flag all hugging him happily, the cadets that had taken them on were all moving back many thumping the taller cadet on the back happily, a couple even hugging him.

"That was impressive, dirty but impressive." Zack was grinning widely as he moved up to the group. "As he said, SOLDIER play by rules, you want to beat them play by the Turk rules." One of the smaller cadets said happily placing a hand on the bicep of the taller cadet.

"Who said that?" Cloud asked moving up, there weren't many cadets that knew about Turk tactics.

"this guy, he's fucking great man!" it was the largest of the cadets and he once more slapped the taller cadet on the shoulder earning him a slight sneer from the cadet in question. One of the smaller ones elbowed the largest "your pushing it dude.." he whispered causing the largest to flush slightly. "sorry.." he moved away, was easy to forget that was Sephiroth standing next to him and not one of his fellow cadets.

"Cadet, what you did was impressive, where did you learn Turk tactics."

Sephiroth shrugged, consciously drawing his body in slightly appearing bashful and insecure as most cadets would around the higher SOLDIER. "Slums sir," he intentionally kept his voice high just like he had when he had thanked Zack.

"Sounds like how Reno learned what he knows. What's your name cadet, you have some serious skill." Zack moved up to look at the cadet, for some reason he looked familiar. Turning slightly Sephiroth pushed mako up into cheeks making them heat up giving him a deep flush. Thank you Genesis for the unconscious acting lessons!

"Not really sir..i'm just a cadet."

Zack waived him off, he couldn't help but think this cadet was cute the way he was blushing. Smirking internally Sephiroth looked up pushing more mako into his cheeks. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Of course cadet."

Faster than anyone could blink Sephiroth grabbed Zack and pulled him in kissing him hard. Cloud felt his eyes go huge as Zack went completely ridged. The cadets that didn't know it was Sephiroth were staring with huge eyes and the cadets that knew it was him were laughing silently. Breaking the kiss Sephiroth grinned evilly for a split second before stepping back pushing more mako into his cheeks and acted horrified at what he had just done. Oh yes Sephiroth knew how to act when he wanted to, he could thank Genesis for that.

Zack looked absolutely petrified, his eyes wide like he didn't exactly know what to do. Cloud was slacked jawed looking at the cadet this had been a first for either of them. The 3rd class though seemed to snap out of his shock and grabbed Sephiroth's bicep hard. Sephiroth flinched, though he didn't need to the 3rd grasp was not strong enough to actually hurt him but he wasn't supposed to be an enhanced SOLDIER.

"Cadet, what the hell do you have to say for yourself?" oh the 3rd class was pissed. Shrinking down slightly he turned his head away so he was looking at his little group, his head tilted down just enough they could see his eyes and winked at them before raising his head up a little to hide his eyes once more.

"He said I had permission to speak freely." Sephiroth shrugged; oh he was having way too much fun with this. He forgot what it was like to be low man on the totem pole and it was fun.

The 3rd seemed at a loss for words at that, his face was slowly turning red at the increase in mako levels in his body. He turned to the still in shock Zack and Cloud, "Sirs, what should I do about this cadet?"

"Leave him alone, he's just a young boy that's had a crush on lieutenant Fair for as long as he has been in Shinra." One of the cadets from his group said coming to stand by his side and pulled the 3rds hand from Sephiroth's arm.

"Yeah, he just finally had the balls to do what most people only wish they could do, isn't what something you look for in SOLDIER?"

Oh he liked this group, he might just have to play cadet more often and come sit in with this group, they actually played along!

The DI blinked not used to cadets standing up to him. Shaking out of his stupor Cloud moved up to the cadet, there was something far too familiar with the way he acted and moved. Setting down his practice sword he reached up and pulled the beanie off the cadet's head watching as long moonlit silver strands pooled down along the cadets back, well Sephiroth's back.

"I should have known." He smiled brightly and started to laugh, "Who else would know about playing dirty like a Turk then a man practically raised by the leader of the Turks."

"Don't forget that my father is a Turk as well." Sephiroth said, not really worried about a bunch of cadets and he knew his 3rd wouldn't say anything. If they were willing to keep his and Genesis relationship a secret, they would keep this one as well.

"Sephiroth!" tilting his head to the side Sephiroth looked to where Zack was just staring at him. "Finally decided to join us Fair?" growling Zack raced forward and tackled Sephiroth to the mat. "That was a damn low dirty trick!"

Laughing Sephiroth pushed Zack off and moved back into the fold of the cadet and hit behind the monster that kept hitting him on the shoulder. "Sir what are you doing here?" the 3rd asked finally coming out of his shock at seeing the general down here as well, and dressed up like a cadet. Shrugging Sephiroth moved over a cadet a little shorter then himself and threw his arms over the cadet's shoulders using him as a leaning post. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Procrastinating." Both Cloud and Zack said instantly.

"Damn straight, I do NOT want to do that massive pile of paperwork on my desk." Everyone laughed at this the cadets never imaging the child like attitude of their general.

A sudden blaring of an obnoxious music startled the whole group. "Gaia damn it Zack! How many times have I told you not to change my ring tone!" Sephiroth released the cadet growling at the puppy who ducked behind Cloud.

Moving from around the cadets Sephiroth fished his PHS from one of the man pockets on his pants. "To many damn pockets I swear to Shiva." Seeing the picture on the screen he smirked and flipped it open and put it on speaker. "Why hello druggie."

"_Fuck you Sephiroth!_"

Cloud and Zack started to laugh easily recognizing Genesis voice on the phone, he sounded like he was high as hell.

"What do you want Genesis.." Sephiroth rolled his eyes skyward knowing Genesis was probably just bored, no doubt his father wasn't the best company.

"_I got something you might want to see, you tweedlede, and tweedledumb come back up to the apartment.. and tell Zack he doesn't get the fuck out of my uniform I'll string him up by his nut sack!" _ Zack eeped at this and took off for the locker room.

"How did you know Zack was in your uniform?" Cloud asked looking around as if expecting to see the crimson commander sitting around.

"_Angeal of course.. ohh god am I high off my ass HAHAHAHAHA!" _ Sephiroth rolled his eyes at this and looked to this PHS. Oh yeah Genesis was high as hell, "Pain medication, he must have just taken some." Cloud shook his head hearing a scuffling with the phone and Genesis yelling at someone most likely Vincent. "_Sephiroth, your Director has made contact he wishes to speak with you and the other 1__st__ class, he figured since neither yourself nor Angeal are in your office doing your paper work that you would be with Cloud and Zack. He said he would need to speak with all of you including Genesis_." Vincent's voice was clear over the phone.

"_Give me back my phone you damn vampire! Ow! Hey I'm injured be nice!"_

Sephiroth chuckled, oh yes it was a good thing they had Vincent watching over Genesis. One thing about his father Vincent didn't seem to take shit from anyone especially Genesis.

"Alright we will be back in a few minutes." He flipped his PHS shut and turned back to glare at the two. "Now you two.. you have 30 seconds to get the hell out my uniform." Both Zack and Cloud took off like a shot towards the locker room. "And hang them up correctly!" hearing the two boys laughing like hell Sephiroth sighed and looked over to Angeal who moved over to join him. "I sound like Tseng…"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Having gotten the two younger 1st changed the group of four moved into their shared apartment.

Vincent was still in his previous spot quietly reading one of the many books now piled up in front of him. "Have you read all of these dad?" Sephiroth asked moving to stand next to his father his green eyes taking in the massive pile of books sitting on the table.

Looking up from the book he was currently reading Vincent looked down at the pile and then back up at his child. "Yes, as a Turk you gain the ability to 'speed read' as Veld once called it. We do not always have the luxury to read over a mission statement at our leaser before a mission. Most of the mission must be memorized with in only a few moments as time is precious in most of our missions."

"That explains why Tseng always seems to be on top of his paperwork." It was rumored that the Turks has three times the amount of paperwork as SOLDIER and just as few people working on it but they always seemed to be ahead of it. Unlike a certain General who currently had a desk filled with paperwork that needed to be looked over.

"Dad.." Sephiroth knelt down and looked up at his father trying to imitate Zack's puppy eyes. Vincent didn't even look up from his book, but placed a hand on his sons face and pushed it away. "No I am not doing your paperwork for you."

Hearing snickering over from the couch Cloud moved over seeing Genesis was propped up slightly on the arm of the couch his laptop on his stomach. He knew the fact that he wasn't working on his own paperwork like he should be but was surfing the Shinra net.

"So what did you have to show us?" he asked sitting down on the edge of the couch making sure not to jar his lover.

"hmm, oh you guys are going to love this. I just got a mail from Lazard, he states that one of the local production crews is filming a movie based upon SOLDIER."

"You serious?" Zack moved over and sat down on the arm of the couch minding Genesis head and hair. "I wish I wasn't.." Genesis shook his head slightly and looked over to them. "They have been granted access to one of the lower floors that is under construction to create the SOLDIER floor and any other office or room they need within Shinra. The reason he sent out the email other than to let us know he wants to talk to us directly about this."

"Well if he wants to talk to us he is going to have to come up here." Angeal said moving over to his chair and sat down. He had to wonder what the hell they were planning on filming in regards to SOLDIER. It honestly wasn't that uncommon to see movies that involved SOLDIER or themselves, they actually made it a point to go and see them just to see how bad they did. You could say it was one of their dirty little guilty pleasures, they would go on opening day when all the fan girls would be going, disguise themselves and then hackle the movie to hell and back.

"I guess I am the one calling then?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes already knowing the answer. "You are the General." Cloud shot grinning impishly laying down on his little section of couch nuzzling into Genesis. Feeling this Genesis smiled and wrapped his arm around Cloud holding him as close as was comfortable. He might have been super enhanced but even his body could only take so much and the mako was having to work triple time to try and heal him, the bumps and bruises were the last things to be healed as his body automatically started healing the worst damage first.

"Lazy SOB's." Sephiroth growled playfully flipping his PHS open, he ignored the snort from Genesis dialing Lazard's number.

"Afternoon director, haha yeah.. I'll get to them at some point." A slight flush rose up Sephiroth's cheeks, no doubt the Director was hackling him about the paperwork. "Genesis informs me that you wished to speak to us… yes I'm afraid we need to ask you to come up to the apartment, Genesis is on strict orders to not walk for the next few days. Yes, it would look weird one of us carrying him around… alright yes sir we will be waiting for you." He flipped the phone closed and looked to his father.

"Do you think Lazard can be trusted with knowing Vincent?" Lazard was one of the very few people aside from the Turks that he actually trusted with information. He might have been the president's bastard son, but he hated Hojo just as much as the rest of the company.

"If you believe the man can be trusted." Vincent said looking up from his book, he knew it would come as a shock for one he was supposed to be dead. They could not say he simply retired because there was only one way a Turk ever retired.. in a body bag. Well then he guessed he was retired in that case since he had been dead for two weeks before being brought back to 'life' by Hojo.

"I think Lazard can be trusted," Angeal said, he was normally the best at judging characters, he was almost never wrong.

Closing his book Vincent stood and moved into the kitchen, he had removed his cloak leaving it on the chair where he had been sitting. His gold boot covers and glove were sitting by the front door, while his glove was a secondary weapon he still had Cerberus on his hip and his materia equipped.

Vincent had just entered the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Setting the book down that he was studying Sephiroth moved over to the door punching in the code to open it, because of who they were their rooms were high security and required a code both to get in and out.

"That was quick," he stepped aside allowing Lazard to enter the room. Pushing his glasses up farther on his nose Lazard smiled moving into the living room seeing all of his first class were present. "I was actually already on my way to come see the commander."

Moving farther into the room he noticed almost instantly the golden claw and boot coverings, this wasn't the first time he had been in the apartment and knew they were out of place. He wasn't Director of SOLDIER for simply his good looks and the fact he was the bastard son of the company's president. He was quick and picked up on things almost instantly, Veld had actually tried to recruit him to the Turks when he first joined, but he was too much a 'bleeding heart' for them.

Keeping the small smile on his face his eyes swept through the apartment, his eyes instantly landing on a pair of brilliant crimson eyes staring right back at him.

"I did not realize you had guest, I would assume this is Genesis caretaker." Lazard allowed himself to look over the man taking in his haunting unnatural crimson eyes, his emotionless face as he watched him, a glass of red wine held delicately in his ungloved right hand.

"You could say that." Vincent's voice was low but clear, he was watching Lazard carefully. As Genesis had said earlier today as he was watching Vincent flying through the books. You can take the man from the Turks, but you can never take the Turk from the man.

Adjusting his glasses Lazard watched the man carefully, "Hmm, you have quite a task set before you. Forgive me, I'm Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER."

Vincent sent a look over to his son quickly before turning back to Lazard. "Vincent Valentine, formally of the Turks."

He watched as both of Lazard's brows rose up into his hairline. "Vincent Valentine, you were Veld's partner if I remember his stories correctly." Vincent chuckled softly taking a sip of his wine, "He always did have a tendency to talk too much."

"I must admit, it is an honor to finally meet you, though I find it strange to see you here. You were reported Killed in the line of duty nearly twenty two years ago." A slightly bitter chuckle left Vincent's lips as he moved back into the living room and over to the chair he had been occupying. "I was, I was officially dead for two weeks until Hojo figured out the right combination to bring my corpse back."

Lazard's eyes darkened hearing Hojo's name, Veld had told him many times during a coffee break that he had a feeling Hojo was responsible for his second in commands disappearance. He just did not have enough proof to bring it forward to the president, though even then he doubted the fat bastard would have done anything to the man.

"How is it you came to play baby sitter for our resident drama queen?" Lazard ignored Genesis outraged 'HEY!' as he took a seat in one of the open chairs. Vincent chuckled setting his wine glass down on the coffee table. "My son asked for my assistance in watching over his lover."

"your son?" Lazard looked up seeing Sephiroth moving to stand behind the chair and he saw it instantly. "You are Sephiroth's biological father.." Vincent nodded his head and looked up at his son. "The boys confirmed that I indeed am."

"Now how did you boys manage that?" Lazard's blue eyes were sparkling with amusement as he sat back in the chair watching as several of them started to shift uncomfortably.

"Genesis borrowed Director Tseng's laptop and searched the data base for matching DNA." Vincent supplied seeing the boys were well..being normal naughty boys. Lazard chuckled deeply at that revelation, "That does not surprise me in the least..which speaking of.. I have a mission for you all, trust me you should enjoy this one."

"Oh? A fun mission?" Zack moved from behind Genesis and plopped down in his own chair. "Yes, as I'm sure Genesis has informed you, President Shinra has granted a movie crew access to the 21st floor to film the required scenes for their movie involving SOLDIER. They requested to make the movie more 'authentic' that they be allowed to use SOLDIER's from the 3rd and 2nd class as extra's.. so your mission is going to be disguising yourself as 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIER and make sure they do nothing harmful.. and" he grinned wickedly at this, "Have a little fun with your doppelgangers."

'_Oh you had to be kidding_' seemed to pass through all the boys heads as identical evil smiles crossed their faces. "I wonder who they have portraying us." Genesis wondered shifting slightly on the couch so he could look over better. "I do not know, the Turks have already cleared them. I will be watching through the security tapes, I want to see the Turks reactions to those portraying them."

Sephiroth and Cloud snorted, both wondering who the hell was going to be playing the Turks.

"When are they to arrive?" Angeal asked trying hard not to laugh. "The end of the week, you should be well enough by then?" the question was directed at Genesis. "Phhtt.. I don't care if I am or not, I'm not missing out on this!"

Lazard smiled, he honestly despised when they made movies about his men since they were always horrible portrayals of them, but the President was a greedy fucker and any movie that even used the word SOLDIER had to pay him.

"I will send more information to you with in the week on your mission details, now.. if you will please forgive me." Lazard stood and reached out grabbing the back of Sephiroth's collar. "I will be stealing your General as he has been procrastinating too long and has many important papers to finish."

"What no! Dad stop him!" Vincent picked up his book chuckling a waived to his son as Lazard dragged him from the room. he was getting to like this lighter side of the boys, it made his life a little more interesting here at SOLDIER.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Host, something is wrong"<strong>_

Jerking awake Vincent slowly sat up; it was pitch black in the room where he had taken refuge for the night in his son's shared apartment, Tseng's room if he remembered correctly. Pushing his bangs from his face he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkened room, the room easily coming into focus as the mako in his blood rising to allow him sight in the darkness.

'_Chaos, what are you speaking of.'_

The apartment around him was quiet; his door was slightly ajar allowing him to hear the soft breathing of the young boys that were taking refuge in the living room with their injured counterpart. Frowning he listened closer, he could make out the nearly silent breathing of his son; soft and deep. Cloud's; soft and slightly fast, Zack even in his sleep was constantly moving tossing and turning with slight whimpers in his sleep. Angeal well he snored though it was light not enough to wake up the others.

Frowning Vincent stood up and moved out into the living room, there should have been another set of breath from the living room; a set that was slightly labored with a very slight wheeze due to fractured ribs still mending.

Walking out into the living room his eyes instantly swept to the couch where Genesis should have been asleep. The couch was empty and none of the other boys were awake all sleeping peacefully on air mattresses or the other couches.

"_**The door host.."**_

Shifting his attention to the door he noticed the front door was not fully shut, a small book lay wedged keeping the sliding door from fully shutting. '_The door makes a loud click when it locks.'_ Moving over to the door Vincent felt the cold hand of dread closing around his heart as he saw the white hard bound book.

Pushing the door open he felt his heart freeze in his chest as the book fell softly onto the carpeted floor. 'LOVELESS' stared back at him from the floor in mocking peeling gold foil; Genesis had been adamant about having this book with his, it was his most prized possession.

Picking the book up he quickly scanned the hallway outside the joint apartment. "_**Someplace high host."**_ Knowing the door would wake the others Vincent quickly moved from the room pushing all his enhanced speed to its max as he hit the stairwell and headed for the roof knowing Genesis would not be able to get far with his injuries.

Reaching the helipad Vincent slowed knowing the last thing he would want to do is startle the boy if he was up here by blasting through the door. Years of being Veld's second in command had taught him well, his Turk instincts even after all these were years were still well honed.

Slipping through the door silently he moved around the several helicopters, their dark shapes like haunting specters among the brilliant green glow cast over the city by the mako reactors. Rounding one of the helicopters he stopped short, crimson eyes locked onto the figure that stood only a hairs breath from the edge of the building.

"Have you ever wondered.. would anyone miss you if you died?" he should have known Genesis would realize he was there, if he had learned anything during his short time with the boy he was perceptive of the world around him.

"I would not know, those that would have possibly missed me have since passed into the life stream."

Genesis gave a soft bitter chuckle, the hard wind this high up whipping his auburn hair around his head, he made no move to push it from his face. He simply continued to stare out across the expanse that was Midgar, his black T-shirt blowing around his thin frame making him look even smaller than he naturally was.

"Would anyone in this world miss me? Would your son truly miss me, or would he pretend for the sake of the others.. hm why would he miss a slut and a whore? He wouldn't, there are plenty of other men out there to fill his bed that would gladly give themselves completely over to him.."

Genesis voice had started to crack while he spoke, what Vincent could see of his eyes were sealed tight.

"Genesis, you are neither a whore nor a slut. Those words he spoke were out of an anger he could not control, you know this."

Genesis shook his head, tear filled eyes slowly opening their normally glowing depth surprisingly dull. "I know you are just saying that, if he had never once thought those things he would not have said them out of anger." He wrapped his arms around himself his eyes looking down over the edge of the Shinra building.

"Think if I walked off the edge of the building I would survive?" he took a half step towards the edge his toes curling over the edge of the building. Vincent moved a step closer his crimson eyes watching the young boys movements carefully, negotiation had never been his strong point in the Turks; those tasks had always been left to the slightly more compassionate Turks.

"The mako in your body can only compensate for so much, even SOLDIER can die."

Genesis tilted his head to the side slightly, the tear tracks running down his cheeks glowing slightly in the glow of the reactors.

"Are you familiar with LOVELESS Vincent?"

Looking at the young SOLDIER Vincent nodded slightly, "My mother used to read it, she was fascinated by the play."

"_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains_

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_

_And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak _

_Of sacrifice at world's end_

_The wind sails over the water's surface_

_Quietly, but surely._

Do you recognize what part that is from Vincent?" Genesis asked his eyes sliding back to regard the Turk behind him.

"Act four if I remember it correctly." He didn't like where this was going, he took another small step towards the young boy his eyes watching him carefully.

"Do you know the final act?"

Vincent shook his head taking another small step, hoping to get close enough to grab Genesis before he did something stupid. "The final act was never discovered, some say it was never actually written and left up to the reader to depict their own ending to the story."

Slowly Genesis turned to regard Vincent, those bright blue eyes were dead no light shone in them anymore. "I have written my own version, would you like to hear it?"

"Of course, hearing peoples interpretations has always been a past time of my mother and myself." He was hoping to keep the young boy distracted so he could get within grabbing range.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies." _

A very sad smile cross over Genesis face, his eyes sparking for a fraction of a second.

"_I offer thee… this silent sacrifice.."_

Vincent watched in horror as Genesis stepped back and off the building. _**"Host, jump! I shall take over to protect the pretty one."**_ Not even wondering why Chaos was being so helpful, Vincent rushed forward with little thought that the demon might have been lying. Hitting the edge of the building he leapt without a second thought, his body now hurtling towards the ground.

He felt it, the familiar feeling of his limit breaks taking over; for once he would not fight. Closing his eyes he allowed the demons to take over with no resistance.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

His heart was pounding as he raced up the flight of stairs. he could honestly say that never before had he ever felt true panic, not like he did now. He had heard the door closing to their apartment which had woken him up.

The feeling of panic had begun to bloom in his chest when he saw Genesis make shift bed empty. Rushing to his father's temporary room he had seen he too was missing, that would not have been anything to worry about if he had not seen the small white book lying on the ground by the door.

Picking the book up Sephiroth had felt his blood run cold as he pulled a small piece of paper from the book that was sticking out from the pages.

_Sephiroth, my beloved.. no..my soul mate. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were someone special, not simply because you were only sixteen and the greatest warrior our world has ever known. No there was something about you that just drew me to you like a moth to a flame, a beauty deeper than your flawless skin, your beautiful silver hair. Your eyes even back then had been haunted and tormented; I wanted nothing more than to see them shine with true laughter. You could say that you had me since hello, corny I know but it's the truth. I wanted to be by your side since our meeting in the training room; be there to make you smile, be the one you turned to when your days were too hard. I would have been content with that, but when you started to return my feelings I knew I could never let you go. I loved you, and gave you everything..my heart.. my body.. my soul. _

_You are my reason for fighting, my reason for remaining in Shinra. Yes I do love Cloud but he can never be what you are to me, if you told me to give him up I would in a heartbeat. I love you enough that I would do anything you ever asked.._

_At least, I would have…_

_Now… goddess, Sephiroth I still love you so much that it hurts, your words..i can't get them from my head. to know that is what you truly see me as is, i…. _

_I'm sorry Sephiroth, I can't fight this pain, I have never been a strong person.. I love you so much. Please find the happiness you truly deserve._

The book slowly slipped from numb fingers clattering to the soft carpet with a soft 'flump'. Panic took full control of him, he didn't even realized he had moved until he was already racing up towards the helipad.

Bursting out the pad door panic mako green eyes swept across the pad looking for any signs of his beloved. "Genesis!" his voice cracked in his panic, feet moving on their own as they raced towards the edge of the building.

Seeing something he felt his heart shattering. On shaking legs he moved towards the edge of the building. Kneeling down trembling fingers plucked a piece of torn red fabric from a small screw sticking out of the building plating.

'_no..no…NO!_' pain raced through his chest, his fingers absently running over the familiar flannel fabric of his beloveds favorite sleep pants.

"Genesis…. GENESIS!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: muwahahah I'm evil yes I know.. review and you shall get the continuation of this chapter… more reviews the faster you will get it XD


	16. Chapter 16

Snow day: General and a Turk

* * *

><p>Eyes slammed shut, hands bracing for impact; he was going to die he knew it. The vehicle lurched to a bone crunching stop the force throwing the young Turk into his safety harness hard enough to bruise ribs.<p>

Slamming back into his seat Tseng slowly opened his eyes trembling hands slowly pushed his long hair from his face. Thankfully the airbags had deployed and prevented him from flying face first into the dash board of the black Shinra car.

"Damn it!" a large had hit the steering wheel hard enough to dent it. Rubbing his poor abused chest Tseng looked over to the small sixteen year old cursing up a pretty storm in the driver's seat; who's bright idea was it that a sixteen year old needed to learn how to drive!

Oh yeah that fool Heidegger, he insisted that all SOLDIER know how to drive the appropriate Shinra military vehicles. Of course the fat fuck wasn't willing to teach the young SOLDIER himself and none of the other SOLDIER dared to take on the temperamental child star of SOLDIER.

Sephiroth was going through the final stages of puberty, fluctuating hormones coupled with mako made for some very interesting interactions. There was only one man that seemed to have any control over the young teen.. yep guess who.

Groaning Tseng let his head hit the headrest eyes falling shut, he was going to have some serious bruises on his chest tonight. Sephiroth was very impulsive when driving and very aggressive, so far they had crashed eighteen Shinra vehicles and that was just in the past hour. Reaching into his pocket Tseng pulled out his PHS and flipped through the options; finding the one that would save his poor abused chest he quickly selected it.

Leaning back a soft sigh of relief left his lips as he watched the car around them disintegrate back into the VR room codes that had created it.

"Tseng we're not done!" opening his eyes Tseng looked over to the young teen currently glaring death at him. "Yes we are, get your bag your guardians have agreed that you may come over again." He mentally snorted, oh yes his guardians had no problem dropping Sephiroth into his lap every night. The young silver demon because of everything going on had been throwing temper tantrums and destroying Hojo's precious lab every chance he got.

Moving over towards the door Tseng grabbed his laptop and jacket throwing the latter over his arm and walked out into the hallway. '_Leviathan give me strength..'_ Sephiroth during his little PMS states were testing even his limitless patience. Leaning up against the wall he sighed really wanting to light up at the moment but didn't need Veld coming down on his ass about smoking in the building again.

"Good afternoon commander." Opening his eyes Tseng looked over seeing two SOLDIER moving down the hallway, both were in the purple uniform of a 2nd class. '_Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos, the first two Jenova experiments..hmm this should be interesting.' _

He had heard about Sephiroth wiping the training room floor with Genesis five months ago, fuck the minute Rude told him about it Tseng had raced into the security room and found the video; Genesis Rhapsodos was very well known for being an egotistical little ass.

Since that day Sephiroth had been too busy with school work and SOLDIER missions that the two wouldn't have seen him. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

In the five months since that encounter Sephiroth had grown to what they suspected his full adult height was going to be. The small boy had shot up to an impressive 6'1", while still a little unsure about the sudden height change Sephiroth had embraced the longer stride and greater reach. He had lost the childish roundness of his face giving him the more chiseled soft planes of a heart shaped face. The mako in his body increased the growth of his muscles causing the man to fill out more losing the last little bit of baby fat that had been stubbornly hanging on. The final and biggest difference was his voice, the soft tenor he had since he was able to talk had dropped to a low baritone that had the secretaries melting in their chairs.

"Sergeant Hewley, Sergeant Rhapsodos." Tseng greeted giving them a minimal nod of the head; Turks and SOLDIER didn't have the best working relations. Even though they were all under the same department there was always a strong rivalry between the two branches so far only Sephiroth and Tseng had been able to breech that division.

"What has a Turk haunting the SOLDIER VR rooms?" Genesis asked pushing his auburn hair back behind his ear. Tseng motioned towards the still closed VR door, "I have been drafted in teaching a member of SOLDIER how to drive."

Genesis snorted looking to the door wondering who the poor sucker was that didn't know how to drive. That was one of the very first things Angeal and he had done when they turned eighteen and could learn legally (though Angeal already knew thanks to his father).

Hearing the VR door open Tseng unconsciously moved to the side in case a fire ball came hurtling through the door; wouldn't be the first time. Thankfully no fireball came through the door, just an exhausted dejected looking kitten.

Not paying the two startled SOLDIERs any mind Sephiroth moved over to his big brother and threw his arms around him slumping against him. Grunting Tseng tried desperately to keep his knees from buckling under the sudden extra weight attached to his front.

"Seph, you're not eight anymore you can't hang on me like this."

"Hush niisan, I want a soda."

"What makes you think you deserve a soda?" Tseng managed to push the young teen up so he was no longer resting all of his weight on him. Stepping back Sephiroth pushed his bangs behind his ear grinning impishly, "I didn't kill you?"

Angeal looked over to his friend and gently nudged him seeing he was staring opened mouthed at their General. He had to admit it was startling seeing the difference five months had made with the General; no wonder the SOLDIER secretaries were all drooling over him.

And it looked like they weren't the only ones.

"Excuse my intrusion General, commander. But if you need assistance I can help, I mean I taught this one to drive when all the instructors gave up on him." Angeal pointed to Genesis when both Tseng and Sephiroth looked at him.

Genesis flushed a brilliant shade of red and ducked his head, he couldn't help it seeing the now drop dead sexy man in front of him was making him feel like a school girl with a crush.

"Really now?" Tseng tilted his head to the side slightly; it was obvious Angeal had not been around the SOLDIER floor enough to hear the horror stories of Sephiroth. Sliding his eyes over to Sephiroth he fought back an impish grin, you know he might just have to let these two handle Seph for a while.

"Alright, I assume you are familiar with the VR room?" he motioned with his head towards the VR room. "Yes commander," Angeal was smiling gently as he regarded the General; Sephiroth had been watching them curiously. It was nice to actually see emotion on the boys face; when they had first met him he had been cold and emotionless, even in the fight with Genesis he was cold.

"Alright, you got an hour before we have to vacate the VR room. Sephiroth, remember there is no rank in there treat Sergeant Hewley with the respect you show any Sensei."

Sephiroth nodded throwing his long hair back over his shoulder, "Course Niisan, I won't dishonor you." He bowed low to his big brother and headed back into the VR room. Ever since his first tour in Wutai Sephiroth had become engrossed in the traditions and culture he was forced to try and tame. He couldn't blame the boy, it was a coping mechanism; everyone believed he was enjoying this war, never did they hear him scream at night as nightmares riddled his nights or the gilt that constantly plagued him during the waking hours.

Tseng took it in stride, it was a little unnerving since it had been ten years since he last set foot on his home land let alone had any contact with people from his home.

Shaking those depressing thoughts from his head Tseng moved past the two 2nd class SOLDIER, "Good luck..you'll need it."

* * *

><p>Moving up into the main observation room of the central VR control room Tseng threw his main shirt off and over the back of one of the many viewing recliners and fell back into the chair heavily, his fingers already wrapping around the handle to extend the recliner.<p>

Not even looking over he reached over and grabbed the remote to turn on the viewing screen in front of him and flipped it on to Sephiroth's VR room.

"Reno are you drinking?" he heard the occupant of the chair next to him shift slightly, their newest Turk Reno was one hell of a handful; he was everything the Turks weren't but he was damn good at his job.

"I don't care hand me one." Tseng held out his hand not looking at the red head. Chuckling Reno pressed a beer into his commanders hand, "Popcorn yo?" he had barely held out the bowl when it was snatched from his hand and set down on Tseng's lap.

"I would have had to bind you to the ceiling if you didn't share." He smirked at the red head and went back to watching his screen seeing Angeal sitting where he had been in the car with Genesis in the back seat. One thing was he and Reno seemed to get along pretty damn well, which was why Reno was partnered with Rude not him. Veld had discovered Reno tended to bring out the childish side of the Wutai man, and that was very dangerous indeed.

"Come on boss man, you should know me better by now yo." Laughing softly Tseng glanced over to Reno holding out the popcorn to him once more. "Exactly, that's how I didn't even have to look over to know you had a beer in your hand, though." He shifting in his seat getting comfortable, "I think I'm gonna make this a rule, beer and popcorn must be brought to all VR viewing sessions."

He flinched slightly and popped a kernel in his mouth as Sephiroth crashed another car sending Genesis into the front seat and Angeal into the air bag. "oh yes, it's becoming mandatory."

* * *

><p>Groaning Genesis once more peeled himself from between the dash board and Angeal; it was amazing how many different positions he could mange when thrown from the back seat.<p>

"Angeal.. I think I got a concussion this time." He groaned rubbing his head trying desperately to get his vision back into focus. Shifting he laid his back against the center counsel between a growling Sephiroth and groaning Angeal. "No offence General, but you fucking suck at this."

Acid green eyes glared darkly at him which was ignored by the flamboyant red head. "Why the hell do you keep trying to drive one hundred plus right out of the driveway?" "Genesis.." Angeal scolded and pushed the auburn 2nd back into the back seat of the car.

"Sephiroth, why do you keep accelerating so hard? I know it's not because of your strength you have more control over it than any of us." Sephiroth pouted his bottom lip stuck out slightly as the VR car repaired it's self once more.

"Niisan always drives like this."

Angeal suddenly understood; Turks were well known for almost always driving well into the triple digits; they had to as their main job was the protection of the president. The average person was not taught how to 'pursuit' drive; that was reserved for the Security Force and Turks, it was even rumored that Turks were taught stunt car driving.

"Sephiroth, your 'niisan' is taught a very different type of driving; that driving is for very advanced drivers and they are taught in special schools."

"Really?" Sephiroth looked over surprisingly looking much younger than his sixteen years. Blinking Angeal looked over the General, something wasn't sitting right with him; it was like looking a robot, programmed for one thing and one thing only. Sephiroth was raised on high for his skills in battles and tactical knowledge, but it seemed he was ignorant in the basic workings of normal life.

"Did you not know this?" he was curious to know now, Sephiroth flushed a little and turned away. "My father says driving should be left to those too stupid and poor to make someone else do it for them."

Angeal smiled faintly his eyes moving up towards the rearview mirror spying Genesis listening in. "Sounds like another's parents I know.." he had to figure Sephiroth's father was rich and high up on the Shinra hierarchy to get his son into SOLDIER years before he was supposed to be allowed.

"Who is your father anyway?" Genesis was leaning up over the Angeal's seat watching him. Gripping the steering wheel harder Sephiroth glared darkly at the dash. "Professor Brandon Hojo, the 4th"

Both Genesis and Angeal flinched backwards, eyes wide in shock and in Genesis case horror. "Please tell me that was your leadgendary sense of humor coming through…" yes Genesis was being sarcastic; they all knew Sephiroth was rumored to not have a single funny bone in his body (including the funny bone).

"Hojo is a walking joke.. I don't want to talk about him unless its ways I can decapitate him." Moving over to Sephiroth's side of the car Genesis threw his arms around him from behind hugging him tightly. "Angeal, I like him.. we're keeping him!"

Blinking in shock Sephiroth looked between the arms holding him and the 2nd class sitting there smiling softly. "Gen, he's not a lost kitten." Genesis made a noise behind him; he could almost see the brilliant red head sticking his tongue out at his friend. "Sure he is, and I'm keeping him."

Ducking his head Sephiroth flushed slightly, no one had treated him like this since Tseng all those years ago; it was nice.

"Come on, we only have a bit longer to try and get you driving.. now forget everything you remember seeing the Turks do we're gonna teach you from the beginning."

* * *

><p>Half hour later the three moved out of the VR room, brilliant smile lighting up Sephiroth's face. They had decided to switch tactics; a car seemed to offer too many distractions and even after getting the basics Sephiroth still had a hard time driving one. Instead they had changed the program to give him a motorcycle; the thought was that it was more interactive you had to do more feeling with how the bike moved.<p>

It took a few tries, and a few lay downs on Sephiroth's part but soon enough he was up and flying as if he had been driving for years.

"Looks like you need to just stick with a bike and you will be good." Angeal smiled gently to the young General. He couldn't help it, he now saw the boy as something he wanted to protect; almost like a lost kitten.

"Damn it we missed dinner.." Genesis was looking at his watch cursing slightly. Sephiroth tilted his head slightly watching them. "Why don't you two come to Tseng's with me? He's one of the best cooks around; he makes the best BBQ pork buns out there."

"Really?" Genesis asked, he _loved_ Wutai food.

Sephiroth nodded "It's normally just me and him, would be nice to have others over. I hear all the lab assistance talking about having others over for dinner and it's always good things." He didn't know what was driving him to invite these fellow SOLDIER over, perhaps it was because over the past hour he had gotten to know them and they in turn had no treated him like 'The General' but a normal human.

"Are you sure?" Angeal was a little wary, Tseng he knew was the commander of the Turks; they were all taught to be wary of them.

"Course, Tseng doesn't bite.. unless you tell him to…mans got a mean bite.." he absently rubbed his arm, never tell a drunk Tseng to 'bite you' he will. "Do we want to know?" Genesis asked following Sephiroth as they moved towards the stairs leading up to the control room.

"Oh, Tseng was drunk and I was being lippy with him and told him to bite me so he did. It's funny as hell now."

Stepping back to walk next to his friend Genesis leaned in close to Angeal keeping his voice down to SOLDIER talk. "He's different, not as cold.. I like it." Angeal nodded not realizing Sephiroth could hear everything Genesis said.

Tilting his head slightly Sephiroth started to digest what he heard. Everyone in Shinra wanted him to be emotionless and cold a true General like those before him; yet here two 2nd class SOLDIER who he had just met preferred him with emotion. He would need to talk to Tseng see what he said.

Moving into the VR viewing room Sephiroth smiled seeing the newest Turk wandering around the viewing screen downing a beer. Smirking Reno held up a finger telling him to be silent and pointed towards one of the reclining chairs.

Smiling softly Sephiroth moved over to the recliner, the smile only growing at what greeted his sight. In only his work pants and a white tank top he wore under his work shirt, curled up slightly Tseng was fast asleep.

Moving into the room Genesis and Angeal both looked down and smiled as well. Awake the Turk was generally unemotional, cold, even rumored to be cold blooded and killed without mercy; also talk he was the Turks lead interrogator. Asleep he looked so young, and really anything other than a Turk.

"He can fall asleep at the drop of a hat I swear." Sephiroth smiled gently setting a hand on Tseng's shoulder. The Turk jerked slightly black eyes blinking open and looked up quickly before his whole body relaxed a small noise leaving his throat.

Reaching up he absently rubbed at his eyes, "How long was I out?" Laughing slightly Reno wandered over sipping at his beer. "About forty five minutes boss man; you finished your beer and were out like a light." Groaning slightly Tseng laid the back of his hand over his eyes, "So?" he removed the hand looking over to where he knew Genesis and Angeal were.

"Well.." Angeal took a seat on one of the small tables in between the recliners (yes the Turks were spoiled) "after nine times of launching Genesis into the dashboard cause obviously once wasn't enough to make him put a seatbelt on."

"Fuck you Angeal.."

"We figured out he was trying to instantly pursuit drive, just like his niisan." Tseng groaned loudly ignoring Reno's laughing as he watched one of the monitors showing cadets in their third month of training.

"I should have known, he's only been watching me driving for the past nine years."

"Nine years? Isn't niisan big brother in Wutainese?" Angeal wasn't very fluent in Wutainese yet, but was learning since it was rumored he and Genesis would be heading out for their first mission with in the year.

"Yeah it is, we're not blood.. same race, well at least half on Sephiroth's part." Tseng smiled up to his younger brother before looking back. "After saving him when he was seven he attached himself to me and started calling me niisan, I didn't mind so.." Tseng shrugged pushing himself up and grabbed his shirt off the back of the chair.

"Come on Seph, let's head back to the apartment."

"Tseng, I invited the Sergeants over to eat with us, I hope that's okay." Sephiroth looked up at Tseng hopefully; it was easy to see even to the other three occupants in the room that Sephiroth almost adored the Turk; much like a child did an older sibling.

"Three SOLDIER..Teenage SOLDIER none the less..That's a lot of mouths to feed, you eat like a bloody Nibelheim Dragon on your own, we'll have to make a stop if I'm going to feed three teenagers."

Angeal frowned slightly; he was always one for honor and making the Turk go out of his way to feed them was pulling at that honor. "We'll be glad to pay for whatever you have to buy extra on our account, you are correct that two teenage SOLDIERs are a lot more food to get."

Pulling his jacket on Tseng waived them off. "I make yours, Genesis, and Sephiroth's monthly paycheck in a day." Smirking he walked out of the room followed closely by a snickering Sephiroth. Genesis and Angeal both sat there mouths as wide as their eyes. "And I thought my paycheck was damn good, I'm in the wrong line of work!" Genesis just gaped at the retreating figures; laughing Reno moved up and thumped both older boys on the back. "Better get going yo, Tseng is not afraid to leave people behind."

* * *

><p>The black Shinra car slid into the parking spot at nearly eighty miles an hour; two of the four occupants slamming into each other and the side of the car. Slowly Genesis peeled himself from the car seat; first his fingers from the leather interior, and then the seat from between his ass cheeks. '<em>Note to self.. never challenges a Turks driving skills..'<em> Genesis had once more let his mouth run away with him when he noted that Tseng was driving like any normal person; he ran off at the mouth saying that Tseng was driving like his grandmother.

Let's just say that Tseng's Shinra car was no longer stock, if the fact they went from 50 to nearly 200 in a matter of seconds was anything to go by.

"_oh shit I think I missed the off ramp.." Tseng ripped on the E brake jerking the wheel around sending the car into a controlled 180 spin sending them across the highway and back towards Shinra. Releasing the E-brake and straightening out the wheel Tseng floored it once more rocketing around cars as if they were not even there._

Never once in his life had Genesis ever been car sick, but after that stunt he felt like he might just lose his stomach. Pushing himself out of the car he fell to his knees resisting the great urge to start kissing the concrete floor of the parking garage.

"Noobs…" Sephiroth chuckled flouncing past them towards the stairs. The entire car ride Sephiroth had been sitting in the front seat just grinning like a damn jackass.

"I hate both of you.." Genesis groaned pushing himself up, Angeal looked green around the gills as well and was wobbling slightly as he walked. "Oh quit bitching and grab a bag." Sephiroth was carrying one of the grocery bags as he headed up towards Tseng's apartment. Grumbling about smart assed Generals Genesis grabbed a bag and followed.

The apartment complex was nice one of the best either 2nd class had seen their several years in Midgar; being in sector 8 was probably why. This was the entertainment district and where the rich lived, no doubt this 'apartment' would cost him a pretty gil.

Walking up the stairs they caught sight of a young woman with long ash blond hair leaning against the railing of the first floor walkway smoking. "Ohh two new victims hey commander?" she called out grinning brightly. "What did they do to earn the Tseng treatment?"

"Genesis here told Tseng he was driving like his grandmother." The woman giggled rolling her eyes. "That will do it, welcome back Seph you spending the night again?"

"Of course, which means I catch you sneaking into niisan's apartment again I'm kicking you out." Shotgun, a great Turk but Sephiroth didn't like the fact she was getting so close to his niisan. Several times when he had been spending the night he had been privy to her sneaking into the apartment for some late night training, her and Gun were both notorious for using Tseng. He didn't like it and Tseng was generally pretty good about keeping night time extracurricular activities to a bare minimum if he was over.

"Oh your no fun Koneko.."

"Shotgun.." Tseng said warningly, he was the only one allowed to call Sephiroth that. Shotgun as she was called actually flushed and looked away embarrassed. "Sorry Tseng."

Moving up to the second story Tseng looked over to Sephiroth as they headed down towards his apartment. "Be nice, you know why I do it." Sephiroth grumbled lowering his head and glaring down at the floor no doubt glaring at the woman bellow. "I still don't like it.."

"I don't think I want to know.." Genesis mumbled looking over the railing. Angeal nodded agreeing, this was something between the two that at least until they got to know the General better was best left alone.

"How big are these apartments? This building is huge and there is only three doors per floor.." Genesis couldn't contain his curiosity, at this rate it almost looked like these 'apartments' were as big as his whole house back in Banora.

"This complex is designated to Turks only and considering there is only nine of us.." sliding a key into the lock Tseng pushed open the door and headed inside instantly kicking his well shined shoes off into their little cubby.

"A standard lock?" Angeal inquired, he was expecting electronic locks like in Shinra. "They aren't that worried about burglars here, not many are stupid enough to try and rob a Turk. Besides." Sephiroth kicked off his shoes and motioned for the two to do the same. "This place has more surveillance than Shinra."

Kicking his shoes off Genesis stepped into the very spacious living room his eyes going wide as he looked around. The room was filled with very high end Wutai furniture in varying dark woods and plush crimson silk, a large TV was mounted on the wall between ornate Wutai book shelves. The layout was well done so that the room did not feel claustrophobic which for Genesis was great! Angeal the ever plant loving man he was instantly was drawn to the many flowering plants scattered around the room.

"Are these all native to Wutai?" he asked looking over a very beautiful orchids growing from a traditional Wutai vase. Looking down at the vase he marveled at the detail; it was black with a beautiful painted scene of hanging tree's with flowering blooms. Birds sat perched on the tree with beautiful flowers surrounding them; it was stunning piece of artwork.

"You like plants?" Tseng was standing in the hallway leading towards the kitchen area. "He's obsessed with them.. even has them in our apartment!" Genesis swept past him following Sephiroth into the massive kitchen; this was not Wutai inspired, the kitchen was very modern.

Setting the stuff down Sephiroth started to pull the food out that Tseng would need. Looking over he saw Genesis moving around pulling things out as well. He knew he had just really met Genesis and Angeal today, but something about them made him want to keep them around.

* * *

><p>Over the next several months Tseng watched as the three SOLDIER grew closer from that day out, almost becoming attached at the hip. Two in particular..<p>

He should have seen this coming, and in a way he did, but it was still a shock to walk into his living room seeing his little brother lip locked with the auburn haired SOLDIER. Quickly pulling off one of his socks he balled it up and threw it at the back of Sephiroth's head. Jerking forward Sephiroth broke off the kiss and looked down seeing the balled up black sock.

"Everything but my room is PG rated." Tseng was leaning up against the wall arms folded across his chest. Sephiroth turned about eight shades or red at having been caught, he was no slouch to what sex was Hojo had tried to 'breed' him a few times between the age of fourteen when he started showing sexual urges till about four months ago when all attempts at creating a living offspring failed. But he was still embarrassed as hell at being caught by his big brother.

"So you're saying if we go in your room we can turn it NC-17?" over the months the boys had been growing closer they had also been growing closer to Tseng. Even though he was the commander of the Turks he was very laid back and somewhat of a practical joker in his own way. He and Genesis tended to butt heads a lot but he would never forget one little discovery.

The quiet reserved second in command of the Turks had a volatile temper, and you put his little brother in danger; oh boy..he went from being big brother to momma bear! Genesis was never making _that_ mistake again.

"The only one getting any ass in my bedroom is me." Standing up Sephiroth moved over to Tseng and set a hand on his arm. "Tseng?" Tseng motioned towards his bedroom and send a 'you say put' glare at Genesis before following Sephiroth back.

Gently shutting the door Tseng looked at the man his little brother was becoming really was amazing watching the man growing up.

"You don't seem happy, with me being with Genesis.." Sephiroth shifted nervously from foot to foot, an unconscious habit when he was nervous.

Sighing softly Tseng moved over to the bed and sat down knowing Sephiroth would follow. "I'm worried that's all." He wrapped his arm around Sephiroth and pulled him in close when he sat down. "Genesis is so polar opposite of you, while your showing more and more emotion.. Genesis is volatile. And with your position in Shinra it could be taken very wrong.."

"What do I do?" he knew all about the rank difference, you saw it all the time in the normal military. He hadn't thought about that when he and Genesis were together; it was actually easy to forget Gen was only 2nd class.

"Wait to take it to the next level until he is at least 1st class, a fellow officer. There is talk of promoting both Genesis and Angeal to 1st soon… and keep the making out to your own apartment" laughing Sephiroth hugged his big brother tightly before taking off for the living room.

Why did Tseng have a sinking feeling in his gut that Genesis Rhapsodos was going to be nothing but trouble…

* * *

><p>Hearing the obnoxious ringtone Reno had assigned for the boys landline at Shinra, Tseng groaned rolling over in bed his fingers absently fishing for the annoying thing he <em>knew<em> was up there somewhere.

Why oh why did this shit always happen in the middle of a good dream? Though it was probably for the best considering exactly where that dream had been heading and with who as well.

Finally finding the damn thing Tseng flipped it open and held it up to his ear. "Someone better be dead…" he growled out, he was dead ass tired after the bull shit with Genesis and just want one night's sleep!

Sitting up Tseng was on instant alert, "Sephiroth slow down, what happened?" he listened straining to try and hear what Sephiroth was saying. "Seph, calm down.. I'll be there in a few minutes." Flipping the phone closed he pushed himself out of bed and started to pull on whatever clothes he could find.

'_I knew that boy was going to be trouble…'_

* * *

><p>AN: just a small interlude chapter will tie in directly to the next one which is almost done! Two chapters left till birthday both are nearly complete so hopefully they should be up soon. The birthday chapter (part one mind you) is now up to 35K words and only growing as I am rewriting parts and adding to it. So hopefully that should be up soon.<p>

So review! You know how much I love them!

oh also the name Brandon Hojo the 4th i got the idea from the "ask Professor hojo" tumblr account. his full name according to his ask account is Brandon Sicillica Newellingsworth-Princeson Hojo. The Fourth. i thought it was funny so kept it.. all credit for the name goes to crim (if you want to read the blog it is FUNNY as hell (http :/ ask-profhojo. tumblr. com ) remove the spaces.


	17. Chapter 17

Snow day: chapter 16

* * *

><p>'<em>Genesis'<em> his name kept repeating over and over again in his head, images of the red head smiling, laughing, the way his left eye slightly twitched when he was getting irritated, the look of passion that would fall over his face seconds before release.

Never before had he ever felt this numb, even when Hojo injected him with numbing agents. The cold wind was tearing at him, biting through his thin silk pants and bare chest. His hair working free of its confining braid sharp stands whipping across his face.

All of this went unnoticed, unfocused mako eyes stared blankly over the city of Midgar, red torn strip of fabric held tightly in numb fingers.

"LET ME GO!"

Jerking out of his numb shock Sephiroth quickly stood, he knew that voice. Whirling around he looked up, his fogged thoughts trying desperately to catch up with what he was seeing in front of him, well more like above him.

Hovering several feet over some of the helicopters was a massive creature of pure black; glowing golden eyes looked back at him from under a red band or hard fabric. Large ripped red and black wings beat softly keeping the figure airborne. But it was what was held on the creature's arms that pulled Sephiroth into motion.

Genesis was cradled in the creature's arms, his mako blue eyes wide with horror as they stared up at the creature holding him.

"_**Quiet pretty one."**_ Chaos snarled glaring at the man in his arms his feet softly touching the cement under them, his glowing eyes fixing on Sephiroth freezing him in place. "_**Hosts offspring retrieve your mate."**_

Chaos set Genesis down on the tarmac and stepped back his wings folding in against his back.

Never once allowing his eyes to leave the strange creature in front of them Sephiroth raced over to where Genesis had been set down. Falling to his knee's he wrapped his arms around his lover holding him to his chest protectively. Feeling those arms around him Genesis clutched onto Sephiroth, he was in great pain but that was nothing compared to the fear that was gripping him when he saw what had stopped his plummet towards the city bellow.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded already itching to summon Masamune in case this creature proved to be dangerous.

"_**Chaos, WEAPON." **_

Both Sephiroth and Genesis eyes went huge; the later started to shake uncontrollably in his lovers arms. WEAPON; the planets own defense system, they were only rumors, legends you could say. All cadets were taught this during one of the early history courses in their training; though rare that any of them were awake long enough to catch that part. Sephiroth remembered from his classes with Hojo, the scientist was quiet fascinated with the planets WEAPON though no one knew how to call one without trying to destroy the planet.

"Chaos, the harbinger of death.." Sephiroth breathed clutching his lover tighter to his chest. He knew of Chaos, Hojo was particularly fascinated with him, saying he was the only WEAPON anything was known about.

"_**Only when the time for Omega arrives, hosts offspring."**_

"Hosts offspring, that is the second time you have referred to me as such." He felt Genesis grab hold on his shoulders. "Sephiroth…" Sephiroth tightened his hold on his lover; he didn't know what happened or why Chaos had his lover.

Chaos smirked darkly before his figure started to glow red, the large red and black spikes turned all black and fell down along chaos back in soft black waves, the gray skin of his face turning to a pale ivory, the black body becoming leather as the wings vanished. Golden eyes gave way to brilliant crimson seconds before long lashed eye lids covered them.

Panting hard Vincent slowly sunk to his knee's his hands splayed out in front of him his limbs shaking with the effort of keeping himself upright. It would seem it made no difference if he allowed chaos to take over him willingly or by force, it still hurt like hell when he left. Taking in a deep shuttering breath Vincent shakily pushed himself to his feet ignoring the pain racing through his spine with each breath he took.

Moving over to the two boys he allowed himself to collapse in front of them, reaching out he gently gasped Genesis hand. His crimson eyes looked up into startled blue, "Think…think…" Vincent shook his head trying to get his thoughts back in place; Chaos always took a lot out of him. "Think you can still take on my limit breaks?"

He watched as Genesis eyes widened and unconsciously leaned more into Sephiroth's chest. Good, his mind was no longer on why he had leapt off the building.

"That, that's your limit break?" he asked horrified, he had not realized that was Vincent that grabbed him out of mid air; he thought it was one of Hojo's newest experiments.

"One of four, Chaos as you heard is a WEAPON he is the strongest..also..the only one that can fly." Vincent's eyes drooped slightly, Chaos had taken a lot out of him he was now fighting to stay conscious. His fingers unconsciously tightened around Genesis hand careful though of the still mending skin. "Next time you decide to take sky diving lessons, make sure you bring a parachute." He managed a very small smile before darkness overtook him.

Reaching forward Sephiroth caught his father before he fell completely on his injured lover. With an almost inaudible sigh Sephiroth looked to his lover seeing that haunted beautiful blue eye watching him. "Seph…"

"Why?"

Genesis turned his eyes away; willing the tears to stay at bay. He didn't know why but it felt like his control of his emotions had been stripped away, his thoughts as of late had been so dark.

"I don't know." It was the truth, he barely remember what led him to the roof. He could remember standing on the edge looking out across the Midgar skyline thinking about everything that had happened over the past several days; remember speaking with Vincent though he did not remember what was said, another voice was over riding his own. A soft frown crossed his face and looked up at his lover, it had been a woman's voice. No..that couldn't be possible, he wasn't insane.

"What?" Sephiroth caught the look flash through his lovers eyes, there was something going on. "I don't know, I really don't Seph..this whole night is a blur."

Sephiroth's arm tightened around Genesis, leaning down he kissed him gently. "Don't leave me.." his voice was soft and waivered slightly, never before had he ever been so afraid then he had these past two weeks. '_I don't know how much more my heart can take of this..'_

Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to pull his thoughts together once more, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he pulled his SOLDIER mask back into place. He was going to need a vacation by the end of this, or he was going to be grayer than he already was, he honestly knew how Tseng felt now.

Shifting slightly he laid his father down on the tarmac in front of them, he needed to get them both inside but with Genesis condition he had to be careful how he carried him, which left him needing to leave his father up here. There was no way he could do that, if someone were to come out while he was tending Genesis all hell would break loose.

Hearing the landing door open he looked under the nearest helicopter seeing familiar bright blue chocobo print pajama pants. "Zack." He called out seeing the feet turn and come running towards him.

A moment later Zack appeared around the helicopter, his normally messy spiked hair worse than normal. "Seph what happened? We've been looking all over for you guys."

"I'm still trying to figure it out, can you grab my father while I take Genesis back to the apartment." Zack nodded, his adrenaline making him slightly twitchy. When they heard the door click shut all three remaining in the room had instantly woke up, it had been pure chaos when they noticed Seph, Genesis, and Vincent were all missing. The helipad had been one of the last places they checked, well that he checked. Cloud had gone to the Turks hoping that Vincent hadn't been discovered and taken into their custody, or run off after Genesis.

It was actually two gun that had told them Genesis some time ago had been seen heading to the roof and Vincent not long afterwards followed a short time later by Sephiroth.

It would seem their fears had been founded; oh Cloud was going to kill Genesis at this point.

Kneeling down Zack gently picked the ex Turk up into his arms, he was a lot lighter than he expected. Turning back he saw Sephiroth gently picking Genesis up, making sure not to jar his back. They had no way of knowing if his back had been reinjured, though he suspected he was by the tight pinched lips as his body was jarred.

Shifting the Ex-Turk into a more comfortable position Zack silently followed Sephiroth back down to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Oh he was going to kill him!<p>

Cloud was pacing back and forth across their joint living room, his whole stance as rigid as a board as his bare feet stomped across the plush carpet creating a wear pattern in it.

He honestly had to wonder what the hell was going through his lovers head; they all knew it was the mako that had been causing Sephiroth to say those hurtful words. They all went through it every month, hell it had been dubbed the SOLDIER time of the month, their PMS stage as most tended to become whiny and bitchy when they got their injections.

It seemed the mako brought out the opposite side of you; for Sephiroth who was always in careful control of his anger and emotions became angry and increasingly violent. Angeal who was always calm and reserved tended to become the world's largest bitch on PMS from hell. Zack well Zack was lucky; normally being as hyperactive as he was the mako made him sleep the entire day away. Genesis always vain would strip of this clothes and go racing down the corridor laughing like a damn jackal singing some folk song from days long past. Cloud, well he turned into a foul mouth little bitch that tended the flirt with anything with two legs and hole.

'_Well guess Sephiroth had some plausibility to his little rant two weeks ago.'_

Each one had their injections at different times of the month thankfully so the others would be sane to keep those that just had the treatment in line. Sephiroth depending on if doctor Waco fucked with the mako was usually sedated and left to drool on his pillow. Angeal was usually thrown into his greenhouse with his hands and mouth duck taped and the door locked. Zack well he put himself to bed most the time, Genesis was usually locked in his room for his own 'safety' and Cloud just stayed in his room working on his schematics.

Hearing a door shutting Cloud turned seeing Sephiroth moving from Tseng's apartment. "They are both asleep, Genesis should be asleep till well into tomorrow." He said softly, they had all agreed that until all the emotions in the apartment were settled it would be best if Genesis was sedated. They had laid him down next to Vincent in Tseng's apartment where Vincent was living for the moment with them.

"Sephiroth what happened?" they agreed that nothing serious would be discussed until Genesis was asleep to prevent any added stress to him.

Sighing Sephiroth collapsed into his chair pinching the bridge of his nose much like Tseng did. "According to my father, Genesis tried taking sky diving lessons off the top of the building with no parachute."

Oh yeah Cloud was going to assist him in his second sky diving lesson at this point. "How did your father save him?" Angeal asked watching Sephiroth carefully, he saw the shudder run through his body. "I honestly don't know if I believe what I saw." He shook his head leaning back in his chair.

"It was this creature with ripped bat like wings and glowing gold eyes, he called himself Chaos.. dad said it was one of his limit breaks." Angeal and Cloud both stared with wide eyes, usually limit breaks were just a sudden spike in power that they applied special moves to.

"Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hell Masker, and Chaos… three demons..one WEAPON." Blinking Sephiroth turned to where Zack was leaning up against the door frame to his apartment. Zack was facing towards the kitchen his long bangs hiding his face from view but there was no mistaking it was him who had spoken.

"Zackary, what do you know?" Angeal was watching his pupil, his suspicion starting to rise with almost every second. Vincent had not even told his own son what his limit breaks were, how would Zackary know?

"When we woke him up, remember he told us that Hojo used him for a transmutation experiment? Galian Beast, Death Gigas, and Hell Masker were the three creatures well demons placed inside him by Hojo."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he watched his fellow first class. "How do you know all this? And you only mentioned three; you did not say Chaos was placed in by Hojo."

Zack shifted nervously, his head tilting towards his room. The book about the Chaos project was still in his room; while the others were down with Genesis he had read the book cover to cover. Thankfully there was no mention of the Jenova project and Sephiroth was only mentioned once shortly after his birth saying Hojo had taken him to Midgar.

"The professor that did place Chaos inside your father left their journal detailing the experiment behind in Shinra Mansion, I took it." He could feel all threes eyes on him and it was making him more nervous. He could feel Angeal's the strongest, he knew his mentor would be disappointed in him, but he would never regret his decision to protect them from the truth of what they all were.

" There were no scientific journals inside the library, those were down in the second library, which you never entered." It seemed the instantly click in all three SOLDIERs minds, Zack's darkness the day after the manor burning. His coldness towards the Turks questioning them, the glances Tseng and Vincent kept sending Zack before the Turks arrived.

Angeal watched his pupil disappointment pulling at him, he couldn't believe Zack would have done such a thing. "You were the one that burned Shinra Mansion…" he saw Zack flinch slightly.

Taking a deep breath Zack lifted his head and met the eyes of his three best friends; Angeal as he expected harbored deep disappointment in his eyes and face, Sephiroth had slipped his SOLDIER mask into place making it impossible to tell what the man was thinking, and Cloud was just staring at him.

Schooling his features Zack cocked his head at a defiant angle, his eyes hard. He would hold the information he had till his dying breath. Tseng could torture him for eternity and he would never tell the secrets buried deep in his brain.

"I did." He said simply meeting all their eyes.

"Why Zack? What did you find down there that made you burn the whole manor down?" Cloud moved up to his best friend, he could see the haunted look that would pass through his friend's eyes.

Zack turned his head away allowing his bangs once more to hide his face. "The work of a mad man that should never see the light of day again… and they won't." Turning he headed back into his room only to feel a hand grab his arm forcing him to stop.

"Zackary, what did you find down there." Turning slowly he looked at his mentor, his second father. He slowly shook his head, "What I found down there.. will die with me." Angeal could only stare in shock, this was a new side of Zack that he never knew the boy had.

Pulling his arm free of Angeal's grasp Zack moved towards his room once more. Stopping at the door frame he turned back seeing Sephiroth standing watching him as well. "And Sephiroth, to answer your question.. Chaos was your mother's project. She injected him with chaos tainted mako as a last ditch effort to save his life, so that he could protect you since she could not."

Moving into his room he gently shut the door locking it and allowed himself to slide down to the floor. He could hear Cloud and Angeal moving back towards the center of the living room, no doubt to where Sephiroth was standing.

'_I'm sorry Sephiroth, maybe one day when Jenova has been destroyed I can tell you.. tell us all what we are… until then..' _ pushing himself up Zack moved into the disaster known as his bedroom, easily side stepping piles of papers and clothes and random items he had simply dropped on the floor. '_I need to really clean my room..sometime before I'm forty years old.'_

Moving to a section of his room near his bed he pried the floor boards loose. When he first got this room he had created this hidey hole; it was in the same location of the one he had back in Gongaga. This was where he kept his most prized possessions, call him paranoid but after living in Gongaga and than the cadet barracks where theft was high he wasn't taking a chance.

Pushing some old toys aside he pulled out the old leather journal the many pages still sticking out at odd angles just like when he had found it. He had tried to organize them but no matter how hard he tried the pages just would not say straight.

Pulling the floor board back over he slowly moved out into the living room once more, he could feel their eyes on him before he even fully shut the door to his own apartment. Taking a deep breath he moved over to where Sephiroth was standing, slowly he raised his head to meet those acid green eyes.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I had my reasoning..You are one of my best friends and I will protect you just as you protect us." Looking down at the journal he looked back up to Sephiroth and held it out to him. "Your mother's journal documenting Chaos."

Gently taking the journal from Zack Sephiroth looked down at the young boy silently reading what he saw flashing through those blue eyes. Reaching up he gently ran a hand over the overly spiky hair, "Thank you, I don't know how I have earned this dedication from you.. or any of you…but thank you." Even though he was beyond curious to know what had been down in that second library he would not push the answers from his friend. Whatever he had found had been enough for him to destroy all evidence of its existence to protect him.

A small smile crossed Zack's face, "Why wouldn't you deserve it? Your one of us we protect our own..even if you are a royal pain in the ass during your PMS stage." Rolling his eyes skyward Sephiroth smacked his arm playfully. "Insolent puppy," Zack stuck his tongue out at him before moving over to where Cloud was standing and preceded to puppy pounce him pulling him into an impromptu wrestling match.

Shaking his head Angeal moved over to Sephiroth, his own eyes regarding the journal in Sephiroth's hands. "I swear my puppy is bipolar." Chuckling softly Sephiroth looked to his dear friend, "no he's just a puppy, you know how horrible their attention span is."

Turning the journal over in his hand he pulled a piece of paper out that was sticking out, it had a flash of glossy color and that caught his eyes. Turning the paper over he felt his breath hitch in his chest.

It was a photograph, faded with time in spots but the image was crystal clear. It was unmistakably Nibelheim; it would seem the town was ageless since the houses looked the same as they did in this photograph.

Leaning up against one of the water tower support legs was the unmistakable figure of his father; his hair was shorter coming only to his chin. His eyes were still the unnatural red showing that was not a result of Hojo's enhancements; his features looked nearly the same as they did now though maybe slightly younger. He was donning the old dark blue uniform for the Turks, Cerberus holstered on his right thigh under the long jacket. He was leaning back with an air of boredom, arms folded over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. His head was cocked slightly to the side his eyes looking at a beautiful woman that was leaning out around the support leg.

She was a beautiful young woman, petite with a heart shaped face, soft brown eyes and long brown hair held up with a yellow ribbon. She was smiling brightly at Vincent her eyes showing love in them as she looked at him.

Unconsciously Sephiroth reached up and ran his hands along his arched bangs; they were the same as the woman's. Sinking down into the chair he couldn't pry his eyes from the picture; for the first time in his life he was seeing his real mother.

"Is she everything you imagined?"

Pulling his eyes from the photograph Sephiroth saw Angeal, Zack and Cloud all sitting around him. Looking back down at the picture a very small smile cross his lips, "She is so much more.." she really was, his imagination as a child has been dreaming up a silver haired woman with green eyes just like him..but never was her face this warm and caring.

"She's beautiful Seph, you got a lot of your looks from her." Cloud gently lay in against his lover, noticing something through the picture he gently grabbed Sephiroth's hand and turned the paper over. In neat loopy scrawl were words written across the back of the photograph.

"_White walls surround us_

_No light will touch your face again_

_Rain taps the window_

_As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_Cold light above us_

_Hope fills the heart and fades away_

_Skin white as winter _

_As the sky returns to gray_

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you _

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_I keep holding onto you_

_But I can't bring you back to life_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_Good bye my beloved Vincent…. "_

Cloud pushed his tears aside curling up more against his lover holding him tightly. Blinking back his own tears Sephiroth gently put the photograph back into the journal, unconsciously clutching it to his chest.

"She never knew dad survived.." He said softly looking down at his friends, his fingers unconsciously tightening around the faded leather. Zack shifted slightly glancing at Angeal; they had been debating on telling Sephiroth this since they discovered it.

"What?" Sephiroth asked his heart clenching seeing the shared looks. Sighing softly Angeal moved to sit next to his best friend. "Seph, there is a possibility that your mother is still alive." Sephiroth's eyes went huge hope starting to shine in them, "How?"

"When we had Tseng's laptop, Vincent's ID came back saying KIA.. when we pulled up your mothers to verify what Vincent said it only came back with MIA. Reno did a little bit of digging for us off the record; he says that about a week after you were moved to Midgar she deserted Shinra and simply vanished."

"So.. she could still be out there somewhere, alive.." clutching the book tighter to his chest he started to rock slightly; his mind unable to place one coherent thought together. With a shuttering breath he looked to his lover and friends. "Can you watch Genesis, i..i need some time to think."

"Of course." Cloud stood gently running a hand over his lovers hair, this month had honestly been turning into a walking nightmare for Seph. Smiling shakily Sephiroth stood and silently padded to his room shutting the door behind him. As he had passed by the kitchen table he had picked the land line off the table since his PHS was charging. He swore to Gaia that his PHS had a woman's soul trapped in it; it worked when _it_ wanted to, and when it was charging was not one of them.

Moving over to his window he sat himself down on the many Wutai silk pillows between his bed and the window. Setting the book down he dialed a number into the phone he had known by heart since he was seven years old. Lifting the phone to his ear he unconsciously drew his feet under him, it was a defense mechanism he had since he was little when one of the lab assistance used to hit the pads of his feet if he dared show any sign of emotion.

It took a little longer than normal for Tseng to answer and when he did it startled Sephiroth slightly, he knew Tseng tended to get cranky when he was really tired. But this; this was a little extreme even for Tseng.

"_Someone better be dead…"_

Swallowing around a lump in his throat Sephiroth tried to get his vocal chords to work. "Niisan, Gen tried to kill himself. Niisan I don't know what to do anymore.."

"_Sephiroth, slow down; what's going on?" _ Tseng's voice had changed from the low growl that was his greeting. Yeah the man did not like to be woken when he was sleep deprived.

"Tseng.. Genesis walked off the roof of the Shinra building, dad let Chaos out and saved him, Zack admitted to things and I saw my mother for the first time and she may not even be dead."

"_Seph calm down, I'll be there in a minute."_ The phone went silent; Tseng was never one for goodbye his calls were always straightforward and to the point. Shutting off the land line Sephiroth stared down at the book before him; he didn't know if he dared to open it at this moment. Instead he turned his eyes back out to look over the towering reactors.

Back out in the living room Cloud looked up hearing the elevator activating, "sounds like someone is coming up." There was only one elevator that came up to their level, it was situated next to the main glass elevator that everyone else used to get up to the higher levels. They did it this way so anyone dared to come up after them there was only one way since the stairs were secured by electronic lock inside and out.

Angeal tilted his head to the side slightly and looked back towards Sephiroth's room. "Sounds like Sephiroth called for big brother." At this point in time it seemed like a good thing to have big brother. "I'm going to check on Genesis and Vincent, make sure Vincent's not trying to smother Genesis with his cloak again." Zack and Cloud laughed since Vincent he tried to do that shortly after dinner when Genesis was getting lippy.

"I'll let Tseng in when he gets up here." Cloud stood and headed for the door, "in that case I'm going to bed, I'll see you lot tomorrow.." he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep but Zack would try and get what little he could.

"Alright I'll sick Genesis on you in the morning if you sleep in." "phhttt!" Zack blew a raspberry waiving Cloud off. "Yeah yeah whatever chocobo."

Growling cloud hucked his pauldron at Zack, laughing Zack dodged to the side and slipped into his room. Growling darkly Cloud headed out into the hallway to wait for Tseng.

The door had just shut behind him when the elevator door opened. Cloud faltered slightly feeling heat racing up into his cheeks. '_holy mother fucking Gaia, I think I just died and went to heaven.'_ What is it with men in leather that made him hot under the collar.

Walking up towards the boys apartment Tseng was absently running his fingers through his hair trying to work out the knots that had formed during the drive over. "Remind me to grab a hair band the next time I drive my bike."

Blinking Cloud tore his eyes away from the leather covered chest and back up into grinning black eyes. "You were staring, yes I do own leather.. you can thank your lover for that and the bike." Well that answered his question; he should have figured Sephiroth would be the reason the Turk had a bike.

"You never mentioned a bike before." Cloud punched in the room code and followed the Turk in to the main part of the apartment. "You never asked either; I didn't mention it before I'm not really a bike person.. I tend to prefer bullet proof cars to open aired bikes. Call me paranoid but I want something to stop a bullet aimed for my head." Tseng smirked pulling his jacket off and throwing it across the couch.

"Okay so run down before I try and tackle the silver demon."

Sighing Cloud explained everything that he knew, from Genesis jumping off the building to Vincent being filled with actual real life demons including a planets WEAPON. Yeah that one went over real well with Tseng; Cloud didn't know the Turks eyes could go that wide. Explained how Zack had known all this due to stealing a diary from Shinra Manor before promptly setting it ablaze.

"We knew Zack set the manor on fire shortly after we woke you lot up." Blinking a few times Cloud looked to Zack's door, "do I dare ask how?" Tseng snorted moving to the fridge and pulled out two energy drinks; one for himself the other for the demon in the next room.

"Someone needs to teach Zack about stealth if he's going to commit a crime. He did well covering his tracks at the manor, making it appear like it was a group of kids not just one.. but he was sloppy in disposing of evidence. Vincent not only saw the foot prints leading away from Angeal and Zack's window to the trash bins but the snow still clinging to the bottom of Zack's pajama pants. Nerveless to say Reno was able to find the chemical drenched clothes easily in one of Zack's bags in the trash can."

Cloud felt his jaw drop. Smirking more Tseng popped one of the cans open and took a swig of the dark liquid. He shuddered slightly and looked at the can, "ugh.. can't see how he likes this flavor.." shuddering again he moved towards Sephiroth's room. "Oh and Zack is a horrible actor.. he needs to take lessons from Genesis.. get some sleep Cloud, I got my men watching the room entrance.. Genesis tries another Houdini act we'll catch it."

Nodding Cloud headed back towards his room knowing that the Turks would have the apartment well guarded. Shaking his head Tseng bit back a yawn that was threatening to escape and headed into the dragon's lair.

Moving into the bedroom he silently padded over to where Sephiroth sat leaning up against one of the windows. He hadn't looked over once showing he was spacing out again like he always did when he was thinking.

Smiling softly Tseng sat down from across him not even getting a twitch from the man across from him. Reaching out he gently placed a hand on his knee; instantly causing the man to jump and whip his head around.

Seeing it was only Tseng Sephiroth instantly relaxed letting out the breath he was holding. "You know I think you should quit SOLDIER and join the space program." Tseng baited, he loved baiting Sephiroth specially about going spacey. Tseng got a weak smile in response and liberated of both energy drinks, "hey, one of those is mine.. you did wake me up at O'dark thirty."

"Yeah sorry about that, just… I needed someone with me." Sephiroth absently played with the tab of the still closed energy drink, handing the other one back to Tseng.

"Cloud gave me a basic run down of what's going on, but.. I need to know from your end." He was curious to know what all was going through Sephiroth's head; this was a lot to take in.

"Did he tell you I finally saw my mother, and that my mother is the reason my father is harboring a planets WEAPON inside him."

"No he didn't mention that, but I'm familiar with the project." Pulling his eyes from the can he was playing with Sephiroth looked up at his big brother. "You do?" now he was starting to grow suspicious, did everyone but him know about his parents?

"Omega /Chaos project, under the direction of Lucrecia Crescent and Grimoire Valentine, your grandfather. I only know about it because I came across mention of it when I was looking up Vincent when I first joined the Turks. Veld used to speak so highly of Vincent; used him as a model for training us..me in particular."

"So you were curious and looked him up." Sephiroth couldn't help but grin, he knew his big brother to well. Smiling Tseng took a drink from the can, "You got me there.. yes I was curious and when I saw another hit for Valentine in the Shinra employee data base. There wasn't much, the Chaos theory was highly encrypted well beyond my knowledge at the time; but I got a little bit of info mainly pertaining to your grandfathers death and the program being shut down afterwards.

"though what I do know is stories from when I was a child back in Wutai; stories of the day the planet would die. Same stories you were taught in your history class about Omega and Chaos and the fabled weapons of the planet."

Popping his own can open Sephiroth continued to play with the tab absently, his eyes once more looking out across Midgar. "This is.. I don't know how to take any of this." setting his can down Tseng moved over so he was sitting beside Sephiroth and snaked a arm around his waist pulling him in closer. "Take time to try and sort through everything, it's a lot to take in." Reaching up he gently pushed those long silver bangs back behind an ear; the action caused Sephiroth to look over. "Talk to your father tomorrow and find out from him what happened; Genesis leave him to us, we'll figure out what happened." Nodding Sephiroth leaned up against his big brother closing his eyes.

Closing his own eyes Tseng sighed softly; the soft breathing and heart beat next to him lulling him back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Letting his head fall back against the wall he flinched grabbing the back of his head. '<em>shit forgot I was wearing this damn thing!' <em>nothing like having your rank pin jab into the back of your head. Rubbing his head Sephiroth looked around the cadet hallway, yeah he was hiding again; he honestly needed time to think and being surrounded by paperwork and noisy secretaries was not the best way to think.

That morning Hollander had arrived to check up on Genesis condition since he couldn't move out of bed, his back had re-broken in one place meaning he was bed ridden for a while longer. They also discovered what they believed to be the cause of Genesis impromptu base jumping attempt; one of the medications reacted badly with mako infused SOLDIERs. It was one of the pain medications the hospital had given him and it created an imbalance in the brain almost like being on uppers; which explained why Genesis was so overly happy most the day. As long as he had the medication in his system he was happy, when the medication wore off during the night it would imbalance the brain effectively sending him into a depression. A few SOLDIER over the years had been documented to go into suicidal depressions on that medicine.

Thankfully Hollander had prescribed one that wouldn't react badly but it would leave him for the most part pretty doped up.

For today he was pretty much alone; Cloud had been sent out on a mission to the chocobo farm to deal with some big monsters that had been attacking people in the area (they all laughed saying Lazard gave him that one cause he was being used as a lure for the chocobo eating monster, they then spent the next ten minutes being chased around the apartment by a angry chocobo). Angeal was out teaching a few 3rd class SOLDIER today, Zack was down in the slums playing clean up to a bunch of low level monsters that had decided to make a home up by wall market; and probably skirting off to go see his girlfriend in sector five. Tseng and a few of his Turks had been sent off to Icicle Inn for some top secret mission, leaving Genesis once more in Vincent's care and Sephiroth to his stuffy office piled with a shit ton of paperwork.

He had no doubt that Lazard was going to be on the warpath when he discovered Sephiroth was once more playing hooky. Snorting Sephiroth pushed himself up as the wave of Cadets came down the hallway heading in for their first class of the day; Lazard would have to find him first!

Waiting till they had passed Sephiroth fell into the back of the ranks; his newest explanation forming in his head already. Some of the instructors were sure to recognize him being his SOLDIERs and that this wasn't the first time he had done this; hopefully though they would leave him alone like they normally did. He had a lot to think about, many of it revolved around the letter he had discovered in Genesis LOVELESS book and the journal Zack had given him last night.

Throwing his small blue beaten up backpack over his shoulder he moved into the materia class and instantly moved to the back of the room. Throwing himself into the chair he sighed laying the backpack on the small desk in front of him. He allowed his eyes to rove over the backpack a small smile pulling at his features; this backpack had been given to him by Knife of the Turks many years ago. She was one of the only female Turks he actually liked, probably had something to do with the fact she was one of the few female Turks _NOT_ trying to worm their way into Tseng's bed.

Folding his arms around the bag he laid his head down on it feeling the familiar silk fabric against his cheek. Just like yesterday he had his hair hidden though this time under the traditional cover for cadets and military; thankfully it was low enough people wouldn't really see the silver hair sticking out around the base of his skull. He couldn't get away with the sunglasses today so he had special contacts he wore that killed the glow of his eyes and gave him normal pupils.

"Hey, new cadet." Hearing a voice next to him Sephiroth sat up his green eyes looked up at a big boy flanked by two slightly smaller boys. '_ohh bullies.. how fun'_ sitting up a little more Sephiroth watched them, his SOLDIER mask falling into place blanking out all emotions. "Yes?" he made his voice high once more as the instructors would recognize him by voice alone.

"You're in my seat.." Sephiroth raised a single silver brow; he knew for a fact that this was the cadets' first materia class as the group he was hiding in was only in their second week of training. He had been tempted to go hide in the class that he had yesterday but they were out on a training course today. '_fuck I should have!_' that would have been more fun than sitting in a materia class.

Turning his attention back to the cadet Sephiroth rolled his eyes skyward and lay back down on his bag. "I don't see your name on here, besides this is our first class how can you claim a seat when you just entered the room for the first time?" he turned his green eyes back to look at the boy, smirking slightly at the dumbfounded look on the boys face.

The big boy seemed to recover and leaned down on the desk putting hands on either side of Sephiroth's face. He leaned down so that they were practically nose to nose invading Sephiroth's personal bubble; shifting slightly Sephiroth was doing everything in his power not to put this kid through the nearest wall.

"I don't care if this is the first day of class, you will move"

"Or what?" Sephiroth snarled his eyes narrowing into a very dark and dangerous glare. "You'll hurt me? Have you already forgotten the little speech we were given last week about how SOLDIER has a zero tolerance for bullies. So I suggest if you wish to remain in Shinra you go find a new seat and remove your face from mine before I put you through the nearest wall."

Growling darkly the boy stood up, dark almost amber eyes glinting dangerously; well would have be if the boy wasn't so damn comical looking. "You have just made a very dangerous enemy." The boy hissed before slinking off to another empty chair.

"Ohh I'm so scared..see I'm shaking" Sephiroth held up a perfectly steady hand. Rolling his eyes he snickered ignoring the knife and dagger glare from the kid and laid his head back down.

"You got some guts kid, standing up to Robert like that." Lifting his head up once more he saw it was the boy directly in front of him talking to him. "Oh? We've only been here two weeks and he's already being a pain in the ass?"

The boy in front of him nodded, he wasn't bad looking probably the minimum sixteen to join Shinra with dark tan skin, bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes. Looks like he had been plucked right off the beaches of Costa del Sol, more than likely he had been a beach bum before joining Shinra.

"Yeah, he keeps bragging that his step father is second in command of accounting here at Shinra. Guess his old woman is a plate chaser, hooked up with some dude from the department of administrative research to reach the plate than ditched him for his step father."

Instantly the boy had Sephiroth's full attention, oh he had to be dreaming he really did this was to perfect. Digging into his pocket he pulled out his PHS and quickly sent a text to Tseng knowing he was still in flight towards their mission, it took more than five hours to arrive at the northern continent and he had only left two hours ago.

"How did you sneak your PHS in?" Sephiroth shut the PHS and stowed it back in his pocket and smirked winking to the kid. "Skill yo." He said adapting Reno's lazy drawl and held a hand out. "Names Seth, you?" Seth was close enough to Seph in sound that he would respond to it, he used it during the rare undercover missions he had been on with the Turks. "Nicholas, your Wutainese aren't you." Nicholas was taking in the features of the boy seeing very distinctive Wutai features in him.

Blinking Sephiroth smiled softly laying his arms back around his backpack. "Yes, half.. my father was born in Wutai but moved out here with his family when grandpa joined Shinra."

"Ah so you're from Midgar as well? I'm from the slums, managed to save up enough gil to get up to the plates to join SOLDIER."

Sephiroth looked the boy over, something was telling him this kid was almost Turk material; might have been the fact he was a slum rat just like Reno. It seemed like most the Turks were from the slums of Midgar or from war torn sections of the world. Though was strange seeing him so dark tan, must have been his blood line that made him that way naturally.

Might as well do a little bit of digging since they still had a few minutes until class was due to being. "What made you decide to join SOLDIER?" Nicholas leaned back against his desk looking thoughtful; he shrugged and slumped forward against the back of the chair still facing Sephiroth. "Couple reasons, main reason is once I become SOLDIER I'll make enough money to get my siblings out of that rat infested home my father makes us live in while he forces my mom to whore herself out for his beer and drugs… how about you?" startled at the bluntness Sephiroth sat up a little more looking over the boy, he wasn't expecting that type of answer.

"Shinra is all I have known, my grandfather and mother were scientist, my grandfather was working on a project while my mom helped build the SOLDIER program alongside Hojo. My father was a member of the department of administrative research until he was severally injured and forced to retire.. this seemed only logical since I didn't want to follow mom or dads foots steps." It was half truth and none of these boys had been here long enough to know all the lingo and who worked where.

Hearing a snort both Sephiroth and Nicholas looked across the room to where Robert was sitting with his lackeys. "Oh what did your father get a severe paper cut?" A couple people around him laughed though you could tell it was forced.

Rolling his eyes Sephiroth leaned back in his chair pulling out the journal Zack had given him last night, he didn't want to leave it sitting in the apartment. He had taped the picture of his mother and father to the front of the journal so he could see it all the time. "At least my mother didn't have to whore herself out to reach the plate."

Placing the journal back in his bag he smirked hearing the scraping of chair legs knowing the kid had probably risen to attack him. Turning slightly he smirked more seeing the enraged look on Robert's face, "Oh did I hit a sore spot?" Sephiroth taunted, oh yes he could be a real ass hole when he wanted and this little bit was a nice escape from his dark thoughts.

"You are a dead mother fucker; you better sleep with both eyes open!"

"ohh so scared.." Sephiroth laughed and turned back feeling his pant leg vibrate; reaching in he pulled out his phone smiling seeing Tseng's picture for texts popping up. Flipping it open he quickly read over the message.

_Tseng__**:**_

_Are you fucking serious? HAHAHA otouto have fun with him; oh if he tries to claim I am the father tell me! I need a good laugh!_

Chuckling Sephiroth sent his reply and shut the PHS once more, he knew it was impossible for the kid to be Tseng's for one thing he had no Wutai features in him and he would only be ten at this point. Feeling the phone vibrating again he looked seeing another message this one from Reno.

_Reno__**:**_

_Dude General Hotness what the hell did you send boss man? Your niisan is laughing like a damn hyena, rolling around on the floor of the Highwind! TELL US! …. Yo_

Biting back a laugh Sephiroth sent a 'ask him' response and shut the phone stowing it back in his pocket just as the instructor walked in. "What was that all about?" Nicholas asked leaning back in his chair. Leaning forward to whisper to him as the instructor had started to talk he smiled brightly. "I know the man Robert's mother cheated on to get his step father. The minute you said department of administrative research I knew who his mother was… I just sent a text to him since I'm good friends thanks to my father… he's laughing like a damn hyena right now." Laughing softly Nicholas turned back pulling out his materia book and flipped to the page the science professor told them to flip too.

Pulling his own book out Sephiroth set it up so he could behind it and pulled his PHS back out sending a quick message to Genesis hoping he was doing alright. He had barely set the phone down on the table when Genesis replied; blinking at the fact the man was awake he flipped it open.

_Genesis:_

_Where the hell are you? Lazard's on the damn warpath looking for you. He came up to the apartment about twenty minutes ago to see if you were actually hiding in your room._

Snickering Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sent in a reply that he was hiding and Lazard was never going to find him! Oh yes he was not going to be seen on the SOLDIER floor all day if he could help it, not if the elder bastard Shinra son was out for blood. Rufus was bad enough when he was upset, he didn't want to deal with Lazard.

Yawning behind his hand Sephiroth looked down at the new message.

_Genesis:_

_Where the hell are you hiding? An air ducted again? _

Snorting Sephiroth looked around making sure no one was watching him went back to his phone. Yes he had actually hid in an air ducted all day a few years back; it was actually really fun. Reno had found him and the two had sat up in the air ducted above president Shinra's office and bull shitted most the day away; they actually had the fat man believing his office was haunted! Well that was until he called Tseng… never in your life had you seen two full grown adult men scrambling for their life so fast down the air ducts as you did when Tseng pulled the grate off where they were hiding.

_Seph:_

_No I'm hiding down in the 2__nd__ week cadets materia class, you are not going to fucking believe this.. do you still have the Turks ear piece from the vacation? _

_Genesis:_

_OF COURSE I DO! What kind of stupid question is that Seph..I'm not you I don't break and loose my Shinra equipment on a daily basses._

_Seph:_

_Oh bull fucking Shit! You lose your damn glasses more often than I do! Wait.. you lose them on purpose don't you!_

_Genesis:_

_*Troll Face* U MAD?_

_Seph: _

_Fuck you Genesis…put the damn ear piece in so we can talk I'm bored! _

Resisting the urge to growl Sephiroth put his PHS back in his pocket and pulled out the ear piece and slipped it into his right ear since it was facing away from all the other students and clicked it on. It was only a minute later before he heard a soft voice from the other side.

"_Seph, what the hell are you doing in the cadets materia theory class?" _

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm hiding! You really think I want to sit in my office and do paperwork?" Sephiroth was SOLDIER talking and keeping behind his book so people didn't think he was insane talking to himself.

He heard Genesis laughing on the other end, he sounded so much better than he had yesterday; he actually sounded like himself. "How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing better; I feel more in control of myself than I have the past few days. Your fathers been watching me like a hawk and I swear to the goddess I've seen his eyes flash gold a few times if I go near the windows even just to where the bookshelf is." _

"That's good that means he's taken to you."

"_Or that damn WEAPON he's carting around wants to eat me!"_

Shaking his head Sephiroth looked up seeing the instructor walking up the row his eyes fixed right on him. "Cadet, tell me since you seem to know everything that we are speaking of can you tell me what this materia is?" the professor held out a green materia, Sephiroth resisted the urge to snort both from how simple this was to Genesis asking questions over the ear piece.

"It's a fire materia level one, synthesized materia from Shinra."

"_Oh is that it? Phhhtttt least he could do was pull out a cool one, I know that damn professor has access to the good ones!" _

The professor gave the cadet a strange look and walked back towards the front of the class, "that's correct…" this was a first; he had never had a 2nd week cadet actually know what the materia was down to the level and if it was natural or not just by looking at it.

"_I think you impressed him."_ Snorting Sephiroth looked around really fast and saw Robert looking at him with a dark glare. oh yeah he needed to tell Genesis about this! turning back to facing the board he dropped his voice once more.

"Oh Gen, your gonna love this.. Remember Jillian, Tseng's ex?"

"_How can I not? We saw her down on the slopes and then again here at Shinra, why?" _

"Well turns out she had a son prior to going out with Tseng, he's now up on the plate with her and that bastard she was cheating with and he's four chairs over from me.. he actually tried bullying me out of my chair and he's already got a pretty nasty reputation."

Sephiroth jerked and ripped the ear piece from his ear glaring at it as Genesis started to howl with laughter. Rubbing his ear he glared at the ear piece before putting it back in, "Are you done, I think I'm deaf now.."

"_Sorry Seph, so are you going to kick the boy from the program?" _

"We'll see, so far he seems like the type that will be a bully all the way through.. he's riding on his step dads tails."

"_AKA not SOLDIER, hell not even Military material." _Genesis words were starting to get slurred; his medication must be kicking in again.

"Go to sleep Gen, I'll come up once I have managed to get my mind in order..love you."

"_Love *yawn!* you too, try not to stay out too long alright; your dads worried about you."_

"Tell dad I'm alright, just need time to think…I'll be back tonight I think I'm gonna hide till Lazard goes home."

There was a snort from the other side of the line "_Sephiroth, you know damn well that man does not sleep! I have gone to his office at 3 am and he's still sitting there typing away… well I'm dying over here I'll see you when you get back."_ Sephiroth heard the connection die on the end and pulled the ear piece from his ear once more and stored it in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Never in all his life had Sephiroth been bored to almost tears! That materia class had been absolutely painful to sit through, he almost wanted to go back and work on the damn paperwork! Shuffling out of the class room he was never so grateful for never having to go through the cadet school to become SOLDIER. Now he knew why Genesis and Angeal complained about it so much, this was fucking boring! He had actually fallen asleep half way through the class and woken up to Robert standing above him trying to take his backpack  pillow.

Walking next to Nicholas he smirked looking back seeing Robert walking with a very obvious limp. When he had attempted to pull the bag out from under his arms Sephiroth had reacted with kicking him in the shin; not hard enough to break it but hard enough to bruise the bone and get him to back off.

"Seth, you have some serious balls man.. I wouldn't be surprised if during lunch he goes running up to daddy to get you in trouble. He did that last week during orientation when a secretary did something he didn't like, I guess she was released from duty until someone higher up figured out what to do with her."

Sephiroth frowned his brain flickering through the papers on his desk. Grabbing Nicholas arm he stopped in the hallway and looked at him grinning impishly, for some reason he really liked this kid and it made him feel like a cadet not the general. "Wanna play hooky for a few minutes?"

Nicholas raised a brow in a very good imitation of Sephiroth, "Oh and what do you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing much, just piss Robert off something fiercely!" Nicholas grinned brightly and nodded shouldering his backpack. "Tell me what to do, it's a boring as hell class next I know you'll fall sleep in it to." He chided playfully, Sephiroth rolled his eyes and took off towards the exit out onto the plate.

Thankfully the class rooms for the cadets were the closest building to Shinra so they wouldn't have to run far to get to the main building. "Wait we're playing hooky in Shinra? Won't they know we're playing hooky since we're cadets?" Nicholas was staring up at the building, he had only been in here once and that was during in-processing. Sephiroth shrugged completely not worried about it, "They do not much they can do about it."

Moving into the main hall Sephiroth strode quickly towards the main elevators at the top of the entrance hall of Shinra; no one paid them any mind except a certain little Turk with brown eyes and brown curly hair.

"Cute.." Cissnei giggled as she walked past them, "I should have brought the video camera." Rolling his eyes Sephiroth blew past her; Nicholas watched her carefully, one part of orientation was to be wary of the men and women running around in black suits with zip up jackets.

"Oh who is your cute friend?" she asked moving up to Nicholas, she was pretty that was for sure, but he knew to be wary of her.

Huffing Cissnei put her hands on her hips seeing the boy was giving her a wary look. "I see they are still warning the cadets about us."

"They should be, everyone knows you lot are blood thirsty vampires that like to prey on innocent cadets." Squeaking Cissnei playfully hit Sephiroth and turned back to Nicholas, it was obvious from the way Sephiroth was acting he had found someone he liked; which for the demon of Wutai was rare. "Keep him in line, I don't know what he's up to but it can't be good.. gotta run, behave or I'll tell niisan you were being naughty while he's gone." She threw that last part at Sephiroth before heading off towards the Turk elevator.

Shaking his head Sephiroth moved up to one of the elevators and hit the button to go up. "How do you know a Turk?" Nicholas asked moving to stand next to him; he was really starting to wonder who this person was.

Sephiroth raised a brow at this and chuckled moving into the open elevator; he waited till Nicholas had followed him and the door had shut before continuing. "I told you my dad was one of them."

"Wait you said your dad was department of something or another."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and grinned to the boy as they headed up towards the last unauthorized floor before they would have to switch to the glass elevator. "Department of Administrative research is the public name of the Turks, so yes my father was a Turk."

Nicholas raised a hand to his mouth trying so hard not to laugh. "You're kidding? Robert's mother cheated on a Turk for a guy in accounting?" Sephiroth nodded moving out of the elevator; thankfully no one bothered them as they moved over to the glass elevator. Pulling his wallet out he slid his key card fast enough that Nicholas couldn't see it. "Not just any Turk, he was commander of the Turks at that point in time…and I can tell you right now a brand new Turk makes more money in a month than the director of accounting does. So you can image how much more the commander of the Turks makes."

"Oh that is so great! He brags that his mother left him because he didn't make nearly as much as her husband." Nicholas was trying so hard not to die this was so great! Sooo much blackmail that he could use to make Robert's life hell from now on.

Following Sephiroth into the glass elevator he couldn't help but marvel at the view it offered. "wow.." he pressed his face up against the glass just staring out across Midgar for the first time, "My brother and sisters would love this.."

Hitting the number for the SOLDIER floor Sephiroth remained silent watching the young boy, he didn't know why he was doing this but there was something inside; something that he felt like when he first met Angeal and Genesis. Watching the boy he watched his body movements and the way his eyes picked up everything around him, he would have to let Tseng know about this boy he honestly looked like Turk material not SOLDIER.

Turning away from the view the young cadet looked at the highlighted number on the elevator panel. "Level 49?" he asked looking up to Sephiroth, "Is that accounting or something?"

"you'll see…" Sephiroth leaned up against the window casually his eyes watching as they climbed up towards the 49th floor, "when we get up there follow me alright." Nicholas nodded, his muscles starting to twitch with adrenalin. Shaking his head Sephiroth moved towards the doors as the elevator slowed to a stop. Nicholas felt his eyes go wide as he watched the doors open and the first thing to greet him was a giant painted SOLDIER symbol on the wall with SOLDIER written in big bold white letters bellow it.

"Come on." Sephiroth dodged out of the elevator and headed down the hallway towards where his office was. As he moved he unconsciously pulled his cover down a little farther down over his eyes and kept his head ducked so it was harder to see his face.

"Why are we on the SOLDIER floor? How the hell did you even get access to it?" Nicholas was following behind him and shook his head a grin spreading across his face as Sephiroth pulled them both into a hallway to avoid a couple chatting 3rd class SOLDIER. "Never mind, this is fucking cool!"

Oh yes this kid was turning out to be more Turk then SOLDIER, "glad you're seeing it my way." Checking to make sure the coast was clear Sephiroth dodged out and down the hall where all the offices were for the 1st class SOLDIER. Moving over to the first door he peeked in really fast seeing it was empty, so Cloud was still out on his mission or was up with Lazard.

Shutting the door he moved down to the next one and pressed his ear against it. Inside he could hear a pen moving across paper and Angeal chiding Zack for his sloppy writing. Turning back to Nicholas he held a finger up to his lips and motioned towards the room before motioning towards his office at the end of the hall. Moving back to where Nicholas was standing he leaned in close so he could whisper to him. "We have to be quiet, two SOLDIERs are in the room and SOLDIER have super sensitive hearing." Nicholas nodded understanding and the two silently crept towards the end office, because this floor was under constant surveillance and deep in the SOLDIER floor they didn't have locks on their offices. Not like anything was really kept in here that was sensitive information, the Turks kept all that down in the bat cave.

Gently pushing his door open he motioned for the cadet to enter before him, following him he gently shut the door and moved over towards his desk seeing even more paper work piled up on it. Resisting the urge to grown and bash his head into the desk he started to rifle through the folders knowing he had seen something here.

"Where are we?" Nicholas asked looking around the room, his eyes slid over the ornate stand currently housing Masamune. "We're.. We're in General Sephiroth's office?" reaching over Sephiroth clapped a hand over his mouth and drug him back behind the desk and shoved them both under it keeping a hand over his mouth.

A moment later the door opened and he heard the heavy footsteps of Angeal move into the room. Sephiroth held his breath and was happy to see Nicholas doing the same, so he wasn't completely stupid.

"Angeal?" that was Zack; Sephiroth could hear him out in the hallway probably just sticking his head out of his office.

"I thought I heard a voice here in Sephiroth's office, must have been his voice mail kicking over. Where the hell is that man? Lazard's going to have our head if we can't find him."

Zack made a noise from out in the hallway, "Who knows but can you blame the man after the shit that happened last night; I would be as far away from Shinra as I could be to clear my head." Silently Sephiroth had to give props to the puppy, he seemed to be the only one that understood that he needed time to shift through all his thoughts.. though hiding under his desk with a cadet was not exactly shifting through his troubled thoughts.

"Your right," he heard Angeal move around the room as if checking it over one last time before leaving and heading back to his puppies office.

Sephiroth kept them both under the desk until he was sure that Angeal was well back to scolding the puppy for his horrible handwriting. Sighing softly he glared at Nicholas and pulled his tall frame from under the table, "What part of super enhanced hearing don't you get." He whispered fiercely going back to digging around his own desk looking for the report he had seen.

Nicholas pulled himself out from under the desk glaring just as hard back at Sephiroth. "You didn't tell me we were breaking into General Sephiroth's office!" he whispered back making sure to keep his voice low not needing to be caught by commander Hewley. Reaching out he grabbed Sephiroth's arm and blinked feeling exactly how hard his arms were; there was some serious muscles under the sleeves of their cadet jacket.

"What the hell has gotten into you? What will happen if General Sephiroth comes in and see's two cadets rummaging around his office? Getting kicked out of Shinra is the least of our worries!" Sephiroth rolled his eyes picking up a file and flipped through it, crying triumphantly in his head Sephiroth quickly shoved the file into his beat up backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "Where is your sense of adventure?" knowing Angeal was going to be on the watch Sephiroth pulled himself up onto his desk not caring that he was knocking files over and silently pulled the loosen grate off the air ducted above his desk.

"Sense of adventure stops when I'm in danger of being turned into a human shish ka-bob on a six foot blade!" Nicholas watched Sephiroth pull himself up into the air ducted and look back down at him. "It's seven feet.." he disappeared again.

Growling Nicholas climbed gingerly onto the desk and pulled himself up into the ducted, "Oh like that makes me feel so much better." He grumbled sarcastically moving to the other side of the ducted so Sephiroth could slide the grate back into place.

"See your still alive.. Now hush." Making sure the pack was secure on his back Sephiroth started to silently crawl through the ventilation system. Grumbling Nicholas followed him trying to keep as quiet as possible; how the hell did this boy remain so quiet in these heavy ass cadet boots they were forced to wear?

* * *

><p>What felt like hours later Sephiroth stopped looking down through an opening in the ventilation shaft, Nicholas knew they had climbed at least four floors which was interesting to say the least.<p>

Pulling his backpack off Sephiroth pulled out the file and a sticky note pad, yes the man used sticky notes! Peeling one off he stuck it to the front of the report and quickly wrote a short message out on it and leaned over the grate.

"psst.. Katana!" moving up next to Sephiroth Nicholas looked down seeing they were right over the desk of a black haired Turk. Jumping slightly the Turk looked up, sapphire blue eyes looking up at the ventilation shaft from behind thin framed glasses.

Recognizing the voice Katana shook his head and moved to stand under the shaft opening. "I should have known.. What do you need?" shifting Sephiroth lowered the file down so that Katana could grab it. "Take a look at that for me, I believe that this falls into your jurisdiction now." Grabbing the folder Katana looked over the note before flipping it open his eyes scanning over the page very quickly.

"You were right to bring this to us, some of these papers are forged… I shall have this investigated… actually." Katana looked back up at him, he could easily see the silver demon was parading around in a cadet uniform; this might work in their favor.

"Continue as you are, report anything back to us." Ohh! Undercover mission oh yeah now he had a legit reason to be skipping out on his paper work! "Thanks Katana, I owe you lunch one of these days." He watched the native Gongagan walk off chuckling to himself.

Nicholas turned to look at Sephiroth, he should have known Robert would try and have the woman fired by any means nessicary; but it was still weird seeing this cadet knowing the bloody Turks!

"So we're not gonna get skewered by Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth snorted, "NO! Give the guy some credit.. You're thinking of Commander Rhapsodos, he's the one with the temper that will skewer you with his can opener."

Nicholas raised a brow at that never having heard that one before. "Long story don't ask…" Sephiroth started to head back to at least one of the lower floors so that he wouldn't be caught by Lazard or worse Angeal.

Hearing an obnoxious ring tone Sephiroth jumped biting his tongue to keep from yelling out. '_GOD DAMN IT ZACK! STOP CHAINGING MY FUCKING RING TONE!'_ oh he was going to kill a puppy when he got back to the apartment today. "Damn brat keeps changing my ring tone." Sephiroth growled seeing Nicholas laughing at him. Pulling it out he groaned seeing Lazard's picture on the front screen, "I'm not here.. I'm not answering." He hit the ignore button and stuffed it back in his pockets and resumed crawling. Nope Lazard was not going to drag his ass down by his ear again today, yesterday had been bad enough and embarrassing enough…

Hearing the ring tone again he growled and pulled the phone back out, yep Lazard once more. "If it's important he'll leave a message." That was the SOLDIER motto; if it was important you left a message. "Someone is really trying to get a hold of you aren't they." Sephiroth nodded crawling down to a vacant hallway and slowly eased the grate up, "Yeah, oh well they aren't leaving messages so it isn't important obviously." Making sure the hallway was clear Sephiroth slipped out and held out his arms to help the cadet down.

Grateful for the help Nicholas looked around seeing they were in a fairly deserted hallway. His stomach growled loudly making its presence known and reminding him he hadn't eaten at all today. Glancing down at his watch Sephiroth sighed, it was lunch time and he couldn't go without eating at least three times a day.. damn SOLDIER metabolism. He had lost a lot of weight while Genesis had been in the hospital and needed to put it back on and fast.

"Come on its lunch time, and I really don't think that we can sneak into the executive break room." Though that would have been nice, he heard horror stories about the cadet mess hall.

* * *

><p>And now he knew those horror stories were based in fact. Throwing out the glob that was attempting to pass as food Sephiroth sat back down; besides the horrible food he was actually enjoying himself and his mind was blissfully empty of the problems he knew he would have to face.<p>

'_I should go out into town, pick up some tickets to Genesis favorite version of LOVELESS for next week just the two of us. Maybe pick up some of his favorite wine, OH! That Banora whatever it is he drinks that his parents manufacture…and he says I don't pay attention PHHHTTTTTTT.'_ Nicholas watched the play of emotion across Sephiroth face and smirked taking a drink of his soda. It was obvious he had a sweetheart on his mind by the looks he was giving. Glancing down he sighed; how the hell Sephiroth had managed to get fourteen cans of energy drinks and was down to the last two without going into a heart attack was beyond him! Many of the cadets around them were staring in awe as Sephiroth polished off the last two cans as if he was man dying of thirst.

"How the hell do you do that?" it was one of the smaller cadets, kind of mousy looking with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Crunching the can Sephiroth tossed it into the trash can clear across the mess hall without even looking. "Years and years of practice.." oh he was feeling good, all nice happy and hyper! Yeah Sephiroth was on an official sugar high and he _LOVED_ it.

"You know I think I need a few candy bars now.." standing up Sephiroth headed towards the mess hall door. He was about halfway there when he was shoved hard from behind, staging slightly having not expected it he whirled around coming face to face with Robert and his merry band of fudge packers.

"So thought you could skip out and make us all look bad, you and Jacobs here.. and then you come flouncing back in like you own the place. I guess it's time we show you exactly who is boss around here."

Sephiroth snorted hunking down slightly; oh it had been so long since he had been in just a good old fashioned brawl. He didn't know what was wrong with him today he just needed to act like a child; including all the stupid BS they got into like school yard fights, fucking being the General.. General Sephiroth was on vacation!

"Last time I checked president Shinra was boss around here, followed by Rufus Shinra." Oh he loved being an ass it was so much fun. Robert growled darkly, "I can have you removed from the program so damn fast your worthless mother will feel it."

Sephiroth's eyes darkened several shades, his lids narrowed into the patented General glare that made Wutai soldiers run for the hills. "My mother is dead." Nicholas stood up and moved to stand next to Sephiroth setting a hand on his arm in a sign of comfort. "Leave these idiots it's not worth it.."

"What a wuss, your mother probably killed herself to get away from you." Sephiroth felt like he had just been shot through the heart and it showed on his face. Robert saw this and started to laugh hard seeing he had struck a very raw nerve.

Shrugging Nicholas hand off Sephiroth took a deep breath his SOLDIER mask slamming into place, no he knew his mother hadn't killed herself because she wanted to be away from him.. not if what his father said was correct. Two could play at this game and it was time to put SOLDIER honor aside and play by Turks rules.

"My mother died helping to create the program you are trying to become a member of. She died with honor and doing something worthwhile in her life. Your mother whored herself out to reach the plate and whored herself out for money. You know how I know this? I consider the man she broke the heart of my big brother.. I was there when she left him heartbroken.. and you want to know the funny part in all this. Your mother left because he didn't make enough and your now step father made more." Sephiroth smiled bitterly his anger at what Jillian did to Tseng building up on top of the words about his beloved mother. "The man she left, was _Commander_ of the Department of administrative Research.. you know what that departments street name is… _The Turks"_

Sephiroth watched in satisfaction as the boys skin started to redden in anger, oh yes he had him right where he wanted him. "Commander of the Turks is the fourth highest paid Shinra official, only three people surpass him.. President Shinra, Vice President Rufus Shinra, and at the time Director of the Turks Vedrot.. not even General Sephiroth makes more money than he does.. oh and you want to know the absolute kicker? That man is now _Director_ of the Turks, he is the third richest man in Midgar.. and look your whore of a mother left him for some no name accountant who makes only an 8th of his paycheck."

Roberts was now as red as Genesis duster most likely from a combination of Anger and embarrassment. Just one step more and Sephiroth would get his brawl that he so desperately needed at this point. "I don't know why anyone is fucking afraid of a little bitch who hides behind his step father who is nothing more than Shinra's bitch."

"That is it! Your gonna die you little snot nosed son of a bitch!" growling Roberts launched tackling them both to the ground.

"Oh I don't think so you little bastard." Nicholas growled leaping onto Robert's back and started to punch any open spot he could find. This started an all out brawl fest between Robert's lackeys and the rest of the cadets.

Grunting Sephiroth shuffled off to the side absently rubbing his eye, he had gotten hit by a rouge kick one of the cadets had aimed at someone else. Oh he was going to have a nice shiner at least for a bit before the mako in his body kicked in and healed it. Reaching up he made sure his cover was still on his head before leaping back into the fray; he had to really watch how hard he hit, but god was he having the time of his life!

"HEY BREAK IT UP!" hearing the deep shout the cadets started to pull apart as the SOLDIERs in charge of them started to rush into the room. Grabbing onto Nicholas Sephiroth pulled them both away towards the back of the room.

Reaching a back corner he did a quick glance over; nothing seemed to be seriously injured a split lip and a black eye but that was it. "Did you have fun?" he asked grinning like an idiot. Snickering Sephiroth nodded gingerly touching the skin around his eye, had been a long time since someone managed to give him a shiner. Leaning forward slightly Sephiroth smirked seeing Robert limping as he moved from the massive pile of bodies that was rowdy cadets; he was looking around the room obviously looking for them. Spying them in the back of the group Robert glared at them darkly, so far that damn kid had shown him up at every turn. No he was going to fuck this kid up if it was the last thing he did!

"I think he's mad." Nicholas said snickering; Sephiroth couldn't agree more and nodded smirking himself.

"What's going on in here?" '_you have got to be fucking kidding me!'_ stiffening Sephiroth unconsciously shifted behind Nicholas as none other than Zack Fair came bounding into the room followed only seconds later by Angeal.

"I'm not here, I'm not here." Sephiroth shrunk down a little more behind Nicholas. Raising a brow Nicholas looked back at Sephiroth wondering why the hell he was hiding. "Don't tell me your worried about getting caught stealing from Sephiroth's office now." He hissed keeping his voice down remembering what he said about enhanced hearing.

"No, I don't want to be drug back up to said office!" he hissed back peeking over Nicholas shoulder seeing the Sergeants giving Angeal and Zack the run down on what they walked in on. "Wait what?" what the hell did he mean he didn't want to go back up to the office? Before he could ask any more about what the cadet meant Angeal stepped into the center of the room his very presence causing all the cadets to go ram rod stiff where they stood.

"What started this fight?" he asked to the room, his bright mako blue eyes sweeping over the rows of cadets. "They did!" Robert shouted pointing to where Sephiroth and Nicholas were standing. Growling Nicholas shook his head pointing right back at them. "Bull shit Robert you lot started it, you're all pissed off because Seth wasn't budging to you when you tried kicking him out of his seat in Materia class and has refused to let you bully him! You are the one that came after him here during chow even saying his mother killed herself to get away from him."

Angeal's eyes darkened as he looked between the two groups; Robert as he was called was glaring darkly at the other cadet while a third cadet was currently trying to hide in the collar of his jacket and pulling his cover down over his eyes.

"You and your damn cronies have been pushing people around since day one, all because your father works for Shinra."

"Enough!"

Nicholas fell silent at the dark look from Angeal, you want to talk about feeling small. Shifting back he looked to Sephiroth seeing he had an appreciative smile on his face. "Thanks.." he whispered making sure his hat was covering his eyes, oh Angeal was going to have his head for this one. '_fuck you Angeal, you always know how to ruin a good thing.'_

Angeal looked over the group congregated around Robert and the two cadets that he claimed started it. "All five of you, come with me.. Zack take the back and make sure nothing starts up between them." Zack nodded happily and stood aside allowing the group of cadets though stopped as the cadet trying to hide in his jacket walked past with a very familiar blue backpack. Throwing a hand over his mouth Zack whistled and started to walk after them, he should have known after yesterday.

Sephiroth and Nicholas stayed back towards the back of the group and made sure to put distance between them and Robert. He jumped slightly when he suddenly felt arms thrown around his shoulders, looking over he was looking into the grinning face of Zack who also had his arm thrown around a shocked looking Nicholas.

"So who's your friend?" he asked softly so Angeal wouldn't hear, sighing softly Sephiroth should have figured he wouldn't get away for long; Zack was one of those that was very conscious of the world around him even if he pretended differently. "His name is Nicholas. What gave me away?" chuckling Zack plucked at the backpack on his shoulder. "You have been carting that around as long as I have known you, Genesis says it's your security blanket.."

"Genesis has a big mouth…. Shut up Fair.." Sephiroth poked Zack's nose knowing damn well he was going to say something perverted.

Nicholas looked up at them confused, he could understand Sephiroth knowing the Turks since he claimed his father was one, but how was he so comfortable with the 1st class SOLDIER's?

"Am I missing something?"

"In here." Angeal was motioning the group into one of the many classrooms that were currently empty. "Go in and sit down in one of the front rows.. Away from each other." The group all shuffled into the room, Robert still throwing dark glares over his shoulder before sitting down in one of the many chairs. "My father will hear about this.. He'll have all of your asses."

Rolling his eyes Nicholas ignored the commanding officers and sat down next to Sephiroth. "Oh give it a rest Robert; you really think threatening Commander Hewley is going to get you anywhere?"

"Not very bright now are you kid." Zack rolled his eyes throwing his arms behind his head and started to wander around the front of the class room. "Zackary.." Angeal chided his apprentice before turning back to the group in front of him.

"I want the whole story, and you will speak one at a time and to me only." Receiving nods he moved to lean up against the instructors' desk at the head of the class room. "What started it?"

"It started in Materia class this morning, Robert came in and told Seth here to move from his chair claiming it was his. Seth refused because this is our first day in the class and he got right down in Seth face and demanded he move. Well Seth refused again and used the whole 'Shinra will kick out bullies' and Robert backed off for a bit."

Angeal resisted the urge to rub his eyes; this is why he didn't want to be an instructor at the cadet school. "Cadet Seth is this true? Please look at me when you answer." Cursing slightly at his luck and Zack's snickering Sephiroth raised his head just enough to act bashful. "Yes," he said a black brow go up as Zack dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Cadet.. Remove your cover." '_oh fuck you Angeal…'_

Sighing deeply Sephiroth reached up and pulled his cover off allowing his silver hair to fall down his back. "Thanks for blowing my cover Angeal." He growled shoving his bangs back behind his ear.

"General Sephiroth!" one of the boys shouted going pale. Robert he was happy to see looked like he had just swallowed the foulest poison out there.

Looking over he saw Nicholas looking at him with massive eyes and slack jaw. "Told you, you weren't going to get stabbed.."

Angeal was rubbing his face slowly counting to ten to keep from strangling his best friend. "Sephiroth.. What in Gaia's name are you doing dressed up like a cadet again?"

Slumping down in the chair much like a sulking teenager arms cross over his chest he glared at Angeal. "I was on an undercover mission for the Turks…"

"Which we thank you for." Sitting up the group looked over. Katana moved into the room, Knife could be seen still standing in the hallway. "Robert Patterson, come with us please." Swallowing Robert stood up and quickly moved out of the room, he had unknowingly been trying to bully the General all day.

"Oh Katana, when is Tseng due back?" Sephiroth asked; stopping in the door Katana looked back as Knife led the young boy away. "Unknown, once the mission is complete."

"Alright, when he gets back can you tell him I have a possible new Turk for him." He looked over to Nicholas. Seeing the general looking at him when he said that caused his eyes to go wide and look back over to Katana.

"Oh? Well Sephiroth, so far you have never been wrong. Cadet, why don't we go talk." Flabbergasted Nicholas stood up and moved over towards the Turk, he honestly didn't know what to say about all of this.

Watching Nicholas being led away Sephiroth closed his eyes ignoring the scampering of the two other boys as Angeal told them to get.

"Sephiroth…."

Slowly opening his eyes he looked over seeing both Angeal and Zack standing next to him. "Wanna play hooky?" he asked not needing to be torn into right now.

Sighing softly Angeal set a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, "I think I could use a nice coffee from that little stand in sector eight."

* * *

><p>AN: whew.. long chapter but fun to write, a lot of people liked the Sephiroth running around as a cadet so I decided to have some fun with it. Sorry this took so long to get out my computer died and I am in the processes of packing since I'll be moving in a few weeks. Because of this the chapters are going to be a little slow until I get settled in. but I promise they will be up.<p>

So please Review! Let me know if you alls till like where this is going!

Also in reference to a few things. the lyrics found on the back of the picture of Sephiroth's parents is "Breaking Benjimns: Anthem of the Angels" beautiful song and fits them so well.

a cover is military term for hat, so when they speak of just a cover they are speaking a normal hat not a helmet or anything.

the "Genesis Sword is a giant can opener" was inspired by the great RegenesisX, and her FFVII fanfiction "Intelligent Conversation" you read that and you will NEVER look at Cloud and Genesis the same again.. mainly Genesis. i suggest you go over and read it, all of her works are so damn funny!


	18. Date Night

AN: Tiny little fluff chapter, I decided to do this tiny one after rereading the last chapter and seeing some of the reviews and what people have said (that and I need fluff, I got drama, comedy, angst.. no fluff..so here fluff!)

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Snow Day: Date Night

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are you going to be aright going out?"

Limping out of his massive walk in closet Genesis looked to his bed, or more precisely the blond wanna be chocobo sitting on top of his dark blue patchwork quilt. People expected him to have lavish furniture in his apartment but he preferred the simplicity of the furniture from his village, and that included the patchwork quilt Mrs. Hewley had made for him as a child.

"As long as I don't do a lot of standing I should be fine. Hollander said this morning that as long as I take it easy I should be fine." He hobbled back into the large closet; his legs were stiff from lying down for the past three weeks and now that he was up and moving around they were refusing to work.

"Now come help me find something to wear!"

Chuckling softly Cloud pushed himself off Genesis comfortable bed and moved into the closet; it always amazed him at the sheer amount of clothes Genesis owned. '_I don't think I have seen him in half of these.' _

"Gen, it's just a play.. Your acting like this is your first date." Stopping from where he was throwing shirts across the closet, Genesis flushed lightly lowering his head. "I don't know why I am so nervous…"

Smiling gently Cloud moved up setting his hands on Genesis back gently, making sure he was mindful of the dark bruises that still covered his healing back. "This last week was a large bump in the road for you two. You two are basically starting fresh once more." Leaning up he gently kissed Genesis cheek before moving over to where he had been throwing clothes out of.

"Do you have anything Wutain?" Cloud asked flipping through the shirts that were still hanging on their hangers and not littering the floor. Frowning slightly Genesis moved over to a small segment of drawers, "I think I still do.." he wasn't as big into Wutai culture as Sephiroth was.

Pulling out a box from the back of the drawers he set it in Cloud's arms. "I bought this my first tour in Wutai, I don't know what made me do it but I thought it was nice looking." Moving aside the protective silk wraps he pulled out a beautiful dark burgundy silk mandarin collard traditional Wutai vest.

"Wow.." Cloud allowed his eyes to wander over the beautiful fabric; it was a very dark burgundy with intricate dark gold designs woven into the silk, the most notable was a beautiful Wutai dragon curling around the entirety of the vest. "That's perfect Gen; put a black long sleeved shirt on under it and black pants and you'll be set."

Flushing more Genesis ran his fingers over the delicate silk. "awww.. My Genesis is growing up so fast." Cloud playfully wiped a fake tear from his cheek sniffling playfully. Growling Genesis swatted at him, "Oh get out of here!" laughing Cloud ducked and raced out of the closet and leapt onto Genesis bed bouncing slightly before curling up against one of Genesis many pillows.

"You better not break my bed!"

Rolling his eyes Cloud curled up more into the pillow. "Gen, if the three of us don't break it I don't think my little frame will."

"Shut up."

Snickering Cloud yawned and pulled the old quilt up around him, he loved Genesis bed it was so damn comfortable; Sephiroth always bitched about it because it was too soft for him but he loved it!

He had nearly fallen asleep when he heard soft footsteps padding out and soft chuckling. "You sleeping in my room then?" smiling Cloud snuggled in farther cocooning himself in the quilt, it smelt like Genesis and a little bit of Sephiroth. "mmhmmm." Shaking his head slightly Genesis crawled up onto the bed gingerly and curled up around the blond nuzzling up into that soft blond hair.

"Don't get too comfortable, Sephiroth should be home any minute."

"Mm but I can stay here until he is ready; no doubt he is going to need a quick shower beforehand."

For the past four days Sephiroth had been locked in his office to finish his paperwork under threat of being demoted to janitor if he didn't. Let's just say that Sephiroth hadn't moved from his chair for most the day, especially with Rod sitting outside his office working on his own paperwork, his trusty EMR sitting by his side to zap Sephiroth if he tried to escape.

As if summoned by the mention of his name they heard the front door sliding open and a body hitting the ground with a soft thump. "And they call me over dramatic." Genesis grumbled playfully wrapping his arms around Cloud listening to Zack laughing and Sephiroth's quiet grumbles into the carpet.

"Seph, you're going to suffocate on the carpet fibers." Angeal sounded bored and you could hear him flipping through one of his garden magazines.

"ood..o oh apr ork" (_good.. no more paper work)_

Both Genesis and Cloud snorted, both being very fluent in muffled carpet speak. Pushing himself up Genesis leaned over and kissed Cloud deeply, "be good while I'm gone.. No stealing my materia." Snorting Cloud opened one bleary eye, "I'm not you.."

"I don't care, I know that knights of the round is tempting but no." rolling his eyes Cloud pushed Genesis away and curled back into the warm blankets. "Turn the light off on your way out" he mumbled already starting to fall asleep.

Shaking his head Genesis flipped the light and moved out into the living room. "oh Seph.. Zack.. Get off him."

Zack looked up from where he was sitting on Sephiroth's back poking him in the back of the head. "I think he's dead." He poked the back of Sephiroth's head again, a grunt being the only response he got from the man under him. "Yep he's zombiefied!"

Sephiroth raised his head and glared daggers at Zack. "Don't you dare say that." He growled darkly; laughing Zack jumped off him and moved back over to the couch. "I still can't believe you're afraid of zombies…OH! Don't tell Wutai that! They'll just dress up as zombies and you'll never see Sephiroth again!"

"Zack.." Angeal said dryly knowing he was about to get skewered on the end of Masamune. "I'm sorry, I just think it's funny..I mean come on you all make fun of me and my fear of Clowns."

Pushing himself up back onto his feet Sephiroth growled at the petulant puppy before turning to his lover. His eyes widened slightly as they took in how his beloved was dressed, '_he's beautiful.._' those clothes really did suit him; the vest was a nice accept to his slightly more exotic colors and hugged him like a glove, the black poets shirt he wore under it gave a nice accent with the slightly puffy sleeves (though not overly done) and would not rub on his raw arms which were still bandaged. They would have to remain that way for another few days until the skin was fully grown back. It was growing back nicely but was still raw and extremely tender to the touch.

"Why don't you go take a quick shower, will help you relax." Shaking his head Sephiroth gently pulled Genesis to him kissing him gently. "Let me change and we'll head out."

"Alright." Giving him a quick peck he moved over to one of the chairs and slowly sank down onto the couch he had been occupying this past week. He would not be able to stand for long period of times, his back like to suddenly start spasming on him.

Setting his magazine down Angeal moved over and sat next to his best friend. "Don't push yourself to hard, no acting up in front of your fans that are surely going to be there." Snorting Genesis rolled his eyes but smiled softly. "Don't worry Angeal, as corny as it sounds.. Tonight is just for me and Seph, I could honestly care less about my fans tonight."

"That's good to hear." Angeal gently carded a hand through Genesis hair watching as those blue eyes he had grown up with fell shut. Never before had he ever been as scared as he had this week knowing he was that close to losing his childhood friend.

"You ready Genesis?" blinking blue eyes open Genesis turned seeing his beloved had changed out his white work shirt for a pale blue collared shirt that accentuated his eyes beautifully. "Of course." He smiled gently and pulled himself up with the help of Angeal and Sephiroth. "Let's just hope my back decides to behave it's self."

"If you need to sit let me know alright." Still smiling softly Genesis nodded and leaned into his lover for support as they moved towards the door. "Have fun you two." Cloud was leaning up against the door frame to Genesis apartment smiling softly.

"Hey Cloud…" turning from watching Seph and Gen leave he looked over to Zack. "What?"

"_**Wark**_!"

The door shut behind the two on the sound of loud laughter and Zack running for his life. Confused Sephiroth looked to his lover as they moved to the elevator. "Did I miss something?"

Snickering like hell Genesis nodded pulling Sephiroth into the elevator, since it was just the two of them his claustrophobia didn't really kick in. "You know that Cloud was on that mission to the chocobo farm for that monster?" Sephiroth nodded a grin splitting his face already having an idea of where this was going.

"Well I guess the monster was at the farm when Cloud arrived, one of the newly nesting mother chocobo's mistook him for an adolescent and tried to corral him back into the barn and sit on him."

Sephiroth burst out laughing, "Please tell me someone got a picture of that!" he wiped a tear from his eye still chuckling at the thought of their little blond being sat on by one of those massive birds.

"I don't think so, but since hearing that Zack has not left him alone about it."

"Oh I won't either." Oh this was too good; they joked about it happening one day, never did they dream it would _really_ happen.

Reaching the bottom floor the two moved out to where a black Shinra car was waiting for them. Normally they would have taken Seph's bike since the man can't drive a car to save his life; but his new bike still wasn't done and Genesis was slightly nervous about driving on one now.

"Who's driving us?" Genesis asked moving into the back seat stiffly. "Oh Rude is, I guess they got back from Icicle Inn a few hours ago but he wasn't tired so offered to take us out." Sephiroth slid into the seat beside Genesis and leaned forward smiling brightly to Rude.

"So how did the mission go?"

"Hmm, went well; faster than we expected, though the Director passed out on the flight home and hasn't woken up since. Reno had to take him home and put him to bed."

"Wow, not very often niisan tires himself out like that." Sephiroth moved back to sit next to his lover and pulled him in close nuzzling into the soft auburn hair. "No it's not, though I cannot blame him; not with this mission."

The two in the back knew that was the most they were going to get out of the normally silent Turk. This had been a top secret mission and the only reason Sephiroth knew they were going to icicle Inn was because Tseng had told him.

Sighing softly Genesis laid his head against Sephiroth shoulder content with watching the city move by (thankfully at a normal rate of speed) and feel the comforting heat of his lover beside him.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They arrived at the theater on LOVELESS Avenue on the sector eight plate thankfully uneventfully. Pulling his poor stiff body from the car Genesis resisted the urge to groan like an old man; he really wished the damn mako in his body would hurry up and heal these last few wounds.

"Are you alright?" rubbing his back gently he nodded turning to his lover. "I'll be fine; the joints are just stiffening up if I sit still for too long."

Sephiroth watched his lover carefully seeing that he was indeed just stiff, "remember what I said." Looking up Genesis smiled at his lovers caring tone. "Don't worry; I won't over tax myself that comes tomorrow when the movie crew arrives."

Honestly not caring that they were in public Genesis wrapped his arm around Sephiroth waist and leaned in against him. If anyone had a problem with him being loving with the man he love they could kiss the darkest part of his white ass!

The theater as expected was busy, this was one of the best troops Genesis had ever seen and they were always nearly sold out. Honestly he was surprised when Sephiroth had presented him with two box seats for a show he knew should have been sold out months ago.

When asked how he had managed to get these tickets the silver demon would simply grin evilly and remain tight lipped.

Honestly though, he didn't care how he got the tickets. Being presented with those tickets alongside a bottle of his own creation and a new book that he had been dying to read Genesis was in heaven. He never believed that Sephiroth ever listened to him about the Banora cider wine that he had created with the help of his father; would seem he was wrong about that.

The bottle was stored safely in his room for a special occasion; a special occasion that Genesis already had in the works. This past week had really opened his eyes on what he wanted in life and he was not going to let that all go.

"Thank you.. For doing all this for me." He knew how much Sephiroth despised being out in public, and he wasn't exactly a fan of LOVELESS either.

Wrapping his arm around Genesis shoulders he squeezed ever so gently. "This is something you enjoy; I wanted to see you smile again." Flushing Genesis ducked his head, why was he acting like a school girl with her crush on a first date? Though..

Looking up once more he smiled, he really did love this man. "Thank you.." reaching up he wrapped his arms around his lover hugging him as best he could, damned those that didn't like him showing affection.

"Come, let's get you sat down." Nodding Genesis moved back to his original spot at Sephiroth's side, the two of them heading for the stairs that led to the higher levels.

The trek up the stairs was slow and painful; his back officially did not like stairs. Sephiroth was a god send; he was patient and his glare kept all those that would dare comment or come near him (in his fan clubs case) away. It took much longer to reach their seat than it normally would have and he was so grateful to be able to sit down with his back against something hard.

"I'll be right back alright." Nodding Genesis turned his eyes out onto the theater; honestly if he had not been lured in by the prospects of becoming a hero like Sephiroth, he would have taken the route of stage actor. Hell he could pretty much put half the LOVELESS actors to shame as it was, and this wasn't just his arrogance talking. Some of them out there were just plain BAD…

Seeing the lights flash he turned and looked around wondering where his beloved had gone to. He was just making to stand up when the curtain sealing off their box was pushed aside and Sephiroth stepped in holding a delicate wine glass filled with a soft almost blue white liquid.

"Forgive me, the lines were long." He gently held out the glass by its stem. Flushing slightly Genesis accepted the glass, "thank you.. You didn't have to." He was honestly surprised to see Sephiroth hadn't taken the liberty of no Angeal to get one of his own.

Raising the glass he took in a deep breath smelling the fragrance of the wine; oh it was divine! Blinking he didn't a double take taking in the clear blue hue to the wine and the soft full aroma. Slowly his blue eyes widened and looked to his beloved.

"This isn't.."

Sephiroth smiled faintly and turned towards the stage as the lights lowered announcing the start of the play. "Hiems Surrexit." He said softly.

Genesis simply gazed down at his glass in awe, Hiems Surrexit; Winter's Rose. This was the rarest and most expensive wine in the world. It was made from a rare berry that only grew so often among the tundra north of Icicle Inn. It was renowned across the continent for its fragrance and soft taste. "Seph…" smiling softly Genesis laid his head against Sephiroth's shoulder, no longer really caring about the play taking place down bellow. No he was more content with the company he was holding than some play down bellow.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was well after midnight but neither of them knew this; time had seemed to have stopped as the two of them lay looking up at the smog filled skies.

The play had ended some time ago though Genesis honestly couldn't tell you if it was good or bad; he had been far too wrapped up in the man next to him to give two shits for once.

Neither wanting to go home right away, they had headed out down the still very much alive strip that was LOVELESS Avenue; browsing windows and talking about miscellaneous things. They found themselves eventually in a small children's play park situated at the end of the business district of sector 8. This time of night it was well deserted which was perfect for them; it was here that Rude found them; both laid out across the top of a moogle shaped jungle gym laughing and pointing up at the sky like two young lovers.

Smiling softly Rude had situated himself at the entrance to the park giving them some privacy but keeping careful watch of the two young boys.

Lowering his arm Genesis draped it over Sephiroth's stomach resting his head once more against his neck. Tilting his head up he looked up at his lover, tonight made him remember exactly why he loved this man.

"Seph?"

Shifting slightly Sephiroth looked down seeing those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"Thank you.. For everything. Tonight.. Tonight was wonderful."

Chuckling softly Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him in tight. "Don't thank me for something I should have always done for you." Leaning down he captures those beautiful lips in a slow loving kiss.

"Gen?"

He watched those blue eyes slowly look up to him.

"I love you.."

A bright smile lit up Genesis face his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too…"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: awww fluffyness! This was just a quick jobber I did in a few hours.. nothing special and nothing long.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: sometimes I REALLY hate ff .net this is the 5th time it has changed my settings on me, it turned off my ability to receive PM's and all my alerts.. I wondered why my email was so quiet..

* * *

><p>Snow Day: Filming day<p>

* * *

><p>"Gen, are you sure about this?"<p>

Oh for the love of god if Angeal asked him that one more time he was going to beat him to a bloody pulp!

A week had passed since he was released from the hospital, Hollander had done a checkup on him yesterday and deemed him in good enough health he could leave the couch. He was allowed to move around as long as he didn't train, or do anything that would tax his back, the bones were healed but they were just. They didn't want to take a chance of re-breaking them which knowing the dare devil Genesis was, there was a very high chance of doing just that. Thankfully there had also not been a second attempt at base jumping off the top of Shinra tower, for the most part Genesis had returned to normal; though he was still under careful monitoring by the other SOLDIER and Vincent.

"Yes 'Geal! For the last time!" he just wanted to hurry up and get down to where the SOLDIERs were meeting for the film crew. He was already dressed in his old 2nd class uniform he had dug out of Angeal's keep sake locker. The man insisted that they keep them for '_memories sake'_ though he was the only one, the rest of them just scoffed at it. This time though it did come in handy; none of them had to go down to the supply room and find a uniform they all fit, though they did have to go plunder a few of their fellow SOLDIERs room and high jack their helmets. Lazard wanted them _'under cover'_ to make sure the camera crew behaved themselves. They couldn't really go under cover with the SOLDIRE portion of it, all of them could sense when Sephiroth was around, no one knew why they just could. That would be the biggest give away, but it was just to watch the crew.

"Alright Genesis, let's go Seph and the others should already be down there waiting for us." No sooner had the words left his mouth then Genesis let out a 'WHOOP' and was out the door faster than a black chocobo.

Shaking his head Angeal followed him out hoping in his need to get out of the apartment that he remembered to take the elevator and not the stairs. He didn't need to have Hollander yelling at him because Genesis fucked his back up again.

It took them a little extra time to reach the Astroturf training grounds for SOLDIER then it normally would have, Genesis had needed a small break about half way there as his back spasumed painfully. Thankfully the muscle relaxers he was taking helped that out after a few minutes and they were once more heading for the training field.

The field was normally deserted this early in the day as most SOLDIER were out on missions but today it was streaming with life. Several civilians were running around setting up cameras and audio equipment, seats were set up obviously for the director and the actors around some monitors so they could watch the performance as it happened.

The SOLDIER were all assembled at the back of the field away from everyone; there was about 50 SOLDIER standing all separated into their normal little cliques but still close enough to each other they could talk to those outside their social circle.

Glancing around Angeal easily spotted their own group though had to blink as three helmeted figures he knew for a fact weren't SOLDIER were standing with them. Genesis saw this too and chuckled moving up behind one of them dressed as a 3rd class and pulled on the long bright red rat tail hanging from under the helmet.

"Ow yo!" Reno spun around and grinned brightly. "About time yo! Thought you two were never going to show up."

Coming to stand between Reno and what was obviously a helmeted Rude in a 3rd class uniform he looked over Reno; he looked _SO_ _wrong_ in that uniform. "I thought this was SOLDIER, not Turks playing dress up." He heard soft chuckling and looked over to where Sephiroth was standing in the dark blue 3rd class uniform, his hair effectively pulled up and hidden completely under his helmet, the visor hiding his eyes. His arms were currently wrapped around a second figure about an inch taller in a similar purple 2nd class uniform, helmet covering their face but were clutching a coffee cup in his hand.

"Long night huh Tseng?" Genesis asked smirking under his own hood; he saw the smile on the Directors face grow but stayed where he was against his little brother. "You could say that."

"So what is with the Turks playing SOLDIER anyway?" Zack asked he was strutting around in a 3rd class uniform, Lazard had set out which uniforms they were to wear, Sephiroth was being punished for nailing him in the back with a paintball during their little 'operation cheer Tseng up' and for skipping out on his paperwork nearly all week.

"From what I understand this director is not only exceedingly arrogant but also extremely anal, he wanted fifty SOLDIER for this part of the film, well Lazard was only able to allow forty six off duty for today. He passed me in the hall this morning and asked if I could spare any Turks."

He smirked more taking a sip of his coffee, looks like he had stopped by one of the little coffee shops instead of making his own. "How could I say no to play pretend SOLDIER?"

The group all laughed lightly, the air around the field so far was comfortable none of the SOLDIER's were really uptight which was nice. Though if Tseng was right and this director was really as egotistical as they thought this calm light air was going to vanish quickly. Hearing something the group all looked over, a meek looking man was desperately trying to get the attention of the SOLDIER group but was being completely ignored.

Sighing Sephiroth unwrapped his arms from out his big brother and moved up to stand next to the meek little man. "If you want their attention you need to be loud." He said before turning back to the SOLDIERs in front of him.

"SOLDIER ATTEN-TION!" being the general had its perks; even if he was only in a 3rd class uniform everyone recognized his voice.

Instantly the chatter all stopped and every SOLDIER snapped to attention. "Fall In!" as efficient as always the SOLDIER quickly moved to their proper formation lines, 2nd Class to the front and 3rd to the back. He could see a spot at the very end of the first row of 3rd left open for him next to Zack, Cloud, Reno and Rude were on his other side. Angeal, Genesis and Tseng were standing directly in front of them as the beginning of the 2nd class ranks.

"Parade.. Rest!" instantly as one the ranks snapped into the slightly spread foot stance of parade rest, their hands crossed and lying across their lower backs. He was glad to see that even the Turks moved fluidly, though he had to remind himself that most Turks were once SOLDIER cadets, these moves were hard wired into all cadets.

"There you are," turning he moved back towards his spot and fell into parade rest himself, it had been many many years since he had to fall into this position but like all others it came naturally to him.

The meek looking man stared at the group amazed how fast they had become silent when the SOLDIER had ordered it. Blinking he looked back to where the man was, he may not have known much about SOLDIER but he could have sworn they had been told blue uniforms were low man on the totem pole. How did a 3rd class manage to order so many SOLDIER and they obeyed without question? Shrugging it off slightly he looked down at his clipboard.

"Good afternoon SOLDIER…"

"Good afternoon, Sir!" the meek man jumped nearly clear out of his socks not expecting the group as one to shout that out. Adjusting his glasses he quickly pulled himself together.

"We wish to thank you prior for your hard work and taking time from your duties to help with this movie, today is one of the few days we have you for a long period of time and would like to get through this as fast as possible with as little retakes as we can." He adjusted his glasses once more flipping the pages of his clip board.

"As you can see there is an empty spot in the ranks of 2nd class, which will be filled by the actor playing Zackary Fair."

"WHAT! OW!"

Blinking the man looked up his eyes sweeping over the perfectly still ranks of SOLDIER, shrugging he went back to his clip board.

Seeing his eyes no longer on them Zack bent over rubbing his side where Sephiroth's elbow had connected. "God damn your elbow is bony, did you have to hit so damn hard?" He growled quietly and glared at Cloud under his helmet seeing the blond was biting his lip hard trying not to laugh, even Tseng was biting his lip. A few of the others had ducked down laughing slightly at the poor 1st class puppy being abused by their general.

"I do not know what you are talking about, my arm slipped." Those around them all started to snicker hard. Zack shot a nasty glare at Sephiroth but returned to his parade rest position. "I will get you back old man.."

Sephiroth chuckled lightly returning his eyes to the front where the man had once more started talking.

"He shall be out when we are ready to start filming; now the director would like a few real battle scenes including a materia battle. We need to know who are some of the best swordsman and materia users in the group.

"Sir! Our best are currently not here as they are our First class officers!" Sephiroth recognized the voice as First Sergeant Travis; he was the unofficial leader of the 2nd class.

The man nodded seeming to already have figured that out, "Than we will take the best of the group, sir do you know who they are."

Travis turned slightly and looked back to Sephiroth knowing the general was back there. Sephiroth merely inclined his head slightly already knowing what his First Sergeant was asking. "Of course Sir, inform me when you are ready for them I shall have them prepared."

"Of course, what is your name SOLDIER."

"SOLDIER 2nd class, First Sergeant Travis Donavin." The man nodded and jotted it down. "Thank you, alright the director shall be out momentarily to go over what you will be doing, so uh.. take a break.." he turned and moved away quickly to fill the director in with what he had.

Sighing Sephiroth moved away slightly. "Rest everyone, you will come back to formation when I call." The group all seemed to slump and migrate back their little groups once more.

"Lose a bet sir?" looking over Sephiroth smiled recognizing Kunsel instantly; several other 2nd and 3rd class had followed him over. This didn't bug him at all since he tried to have a semi relationship with all his men to keep the feeling of family strong.

"Lazard's form of payback for shooting him in the ass with a paintball a few weeks ago.. and playing hooky in the cadet class." The group surrounding him laughed; remembering the young cadet he had taken a shine to Sephiroth looked over to his big brother. "Speaking of which, how is Nicholas doing?" Tseng moved back to his previous spot leaning up against his little brother nursing his coffee. Just like Cloud he tended to get a little clingy when he wasn't feeling good and he could feel a nasty cold coming on. He blamed that last mission to Icicle Inn. "He's doing really well, you were right he was perfect Turk material. He's been partnered with Nunchaku and the two have hit it off really well."

Sneezing Tseng groaned and leaned in more against the warm body behind him. "uh oh, starting to get a cold Director?" one of the 3rd's asked, over the past few years they had gotten used to the Turks hanging out during their breaks in the SOLDIER break room. During Veld's time the SOLDIER and Turks had been at odds with each other, but once Tseng took over after Veld's '_death_' the groups became close.

"I blame Icicle Inn.." he sneezes again and slumped down in Sephiroth's arms, "just shoot me now please."

Chuckling Angeal set a hand on the man's shoulder. "When we're done come back to the apartment I'll make you some tea my mother used to make when Genesis got sick."

"Worked like a charm, and wasn't that bad either." Genesis leaned up against Angeal his back spasming again; he really wished the damn thing would stop doing this!

"And you can crash for as long as you want with no Reno to bug you."

"Hey yo!" the group all laughed as Reno started to pout, even Rude was chuckling softly next to his long time partner. Hearing an increase in voices they looked over seeing people were starting to pile around the cameras, a figure in a purple 2nd uniform with dark black hair styled in a very familiar fashion moved up to them almost nervously.

So this must have been 'Zackary Fair', he was small and young, probably no older than fifteen if Sephiroth choose to guess. His black hair had been styled in a similar fashion to Zack's though was slightly shorter than the 1st's currently and he wore contacts giving him brighter blue eyes though they were more blue than Zack's blue violet.

Zack naturally being who he was bounced over instantly and extended a hand, "You must be the actor playing our great 1st class." the group collectively rolled their eyes under their helmets; Zack could be as dramatic as Genesis at times.

The boy nodded smiling softly, he actually kind reminded them all of Cloud when they first met him. He had that shy innocence to him that was almost endearing. The boy took the hand shaking it, Zack made sure to control his strength so he wouldn't hurt the unenhanced boy.

"Hi, yeah.. this is my first movie actually. I wanted to ask you all if you could tell me a little bit about the real Zackary Fair.. I don't want to be like the others that assume they know how the real thing acts. I want to be as close to the real thing as I can; I wouldn't want to dishonor him by portraying him wrong."

SOLDIER's moved up to the young boy all smiling; it was a good thing that at least one of the actors was trying to put in effort to be as close to the real thing as possible, considering the real thing was currently slinging his arm around the young boy.

"Well, to give you an idea Zack's nickname is puppy, and there is a very good reason for that."

"HEY!" Angeal moved over and clapped a hand over Zack's mouth pulling him back against him. The SOLDIERs around them started to laugh knowing the Lieutenant was glaring at his mentor under his helmet.

"Zack is very hyper, very bouncy and full of energy. If he isn't moving enough he will actually start to do squats to help burn off the energy." Kunsel said smirking to his best friend, knowing he was now getting that glare.

"He's a prankster, and also tends to be kind of a smartass.. with the attention span of well.. a puppy." Sephiroth wanted to stick his tongue out at Zack but refrained for doing so at this very moment. "But, he is also extremely loyal; a strong warrior that if you earn his trust he will defend you to the death. He is impossible to hate and he makes friends with anyone and everyone, no matter if you are SOLDIER, cadet, Turk, secretary or civilian; he will welcome you in with open arms."

Pulling Angeal's hand away Zack started with an open mouth at Sephiroth, he wanted to go over and hug the man for saying such wonderful words about him.

"Zack also has a few quarks, when he's thinking or embarrassed he will scratch the back of his head." Cloud demonstrated scratching the back of his helmet and shifting slightly, "He's also very expressive not overly dramatic but enough."

"here.." Kunsel pulled his PHS from his pocket and flipped to a video he had of Zack when they were both 2nd class wandering around the SOLDIER waiting area.

The young boy watched the video cracking up as Zack did something stupid but was studying his mannerisms and the way he interacted with people. They were right, he was a very emotional person and very energetic and friendly.

Closing the PHS he smiled handing it back to Kunsel. "I would like to meet Zackary Fair at some point, see him in person."

He watched as large grins spread across everyone's faces and a few started to chuckle behind their hands. "I think that can be arranged." Angeal said pushing Zack forward, stumbling against the force Zack turned back and stuck his tongue out at his mentor and dear friend. "Thanks a lot!"

"Uh oh, I think the director is coming over." One of the 3rd class said seeing an older man walking over, his whole body was just screaming arrogance and it started to set everyone on edge.

"Can I have everyone's attention please, we are on a very tight schedule and I would prefer not to waste time." He moved to regard the group in front of him, he couldn't see any of their eyes but the whole group was watching warily.

"The actors portraying your commanders will come out and the actor portraying Commander Angeal Hewley.." he stopped seeing a 3rd class elbow a fellow 3rd class who had started to snicker hard behind his hands. Frowning he continued to walk in front of the group looking over them, they were all dressed the same all looking as immaculate as possible in those dreaded SOLDIER uniforms. "Will call you to attention and the actor portraying your General Sephiroth will move out and give a speech. Your motivation is this is the pre curser to the great battle of Wutai; you are all going to depart in a few days and are preparing yourselves for this battle. This is the battle where Sephiroth earns his title the demon of Wutai."

He stopped as a good portion of the 2nd class and a few of the 3rd class started to snicker hard behind their hands. One of the second classes was leaning heavily on another bigger 2nd class positively howling with laughter.

"My monster! Where is my monster!" the 2nd class called out between hysterical laughter. This sent off the entire SOLDIER company off into fits of laughter, it was well known among them Sephiroth's addiction and the fact his big brother encouraged it.

Sephiroth in turn was flushing a very brilliant shade of red under his helmet and trying to hide his lower face in the collar of his uniform.

Sneering the director turned back to them, not understanding why they were all laughing. That had been one of the most glorious battles in Wutai for Shinra and her legendary Silver General.

"We will begin filming in one minute, all of you when you are call to attention will salute when the General approaches and say the appropriate greeting you all would say to him. Once he is finished with his speech he will ask if you understand and you will respond in kind. After that I will give you further instructions. Into your general formations."

Kunsel actually stuck his tongue out at the director as he turned and walked away, "Tell me again why we are doing this?"

"Cause the presidents a moronic bag of fat that loves gold." Genesis sneered flipping the director off as he left. "Wait, wasn't I only a cadet during this battle?" Zack whispered so that his counterpart didn't hear.

Angeal frowned crossing his large arms over his chest, "I believe you had either just become 3rd class or you were only a month or so away from the graduation to SOLDIER from the cadet school." Making a noise Zack started to wander over to his spot once more, "This is boring yo!" Reno complained moving back to his spot on the other side of Cloud.

"Would you like to return to your desk and finish that report?" Tseng threw over his shoulder still drinking his coffee, it was slightly cold now but it was helping to keep his throat wet. "Oh hell no yo!" Reno threw his hands up waiving them around in front of him.

"That's what I thought," Tseng smirked leaning up slightly against Genesis being mindful not to put too much pressure on him. "You really aren't feeling good are you?" Genesis wrapped his arm around him holding him close. "Is it sad this is the first time I have gotten sick in five years?"

"Don't worry Tseng, we'll make sure your well taken care of.. We might even call over Mrs. Strife to take care of you."

"Quiet on the set!" instantly every SOLDIER flinched brining their hands up to their ears. Those with more sensitive hearing were blinking back tears as pain raced through their heads.

"Hey you fucking moron turn off the damn megaphone! We're enhanced enough that you can whisper and the back will hear ya!" Genesis shouted over the ringing in his ears.

Hearing this the director glared at the 2nd class that he recognized had been the one laughing the hardest out of everyone when he mentioned the battle, oh yes he did not like this SOLDIER he was already becoming a problem.

"SOLDIER, what is your name?" the Director called out standing up from his seat. "None of your damn business, now we doing this or not? Unlike you lot we actually have to work for our paychecks." Genesis called out, oh he was not happy right now, his happy medicine was wearing off leaving him stiff and sore. Careful of his back Tseng gently rubbed area's he knew weren't covered in ugly bruises still, "Calm yourself Genesis.. He will be dealt with don't worry."

Glowering Genesis nodded trying hard not to stick his bottom lip out in a pout. He watched as the director still glaring at him sat back down and called out once more for silence, thankfully without the damn megaphone and called for action.

A camera on a track a little way's away started to move and instantly Tseng and Angeal slapped a hand over Genesis mouth before he could break out laughing again. The one thing about Genesis was he always busted up laughing at people that tried to be him, especially if they were horribly done.

Well.. this Genesis was pretty damn horrible.

While the man walking towards them was handsome, his face was too square to be Genesis, his hair too dark and too long. He was missing Genesis earring and his uniform didn't quite fit him right and there were a lot of things wrong with it. The biggest was the way the man moved he was stiff and rigid; Genesis when he walked moved with almost a feline grace, his walk was that of an elegant dancer, fluid and graceful.

The man portraying Genesis was holding a file folder in his hand and talking quietly to their Angeal. Now this one was a little closer but it was still obvious it wasn't Angeal, the man was too short and was not nearly big enough in the chest and arms.

Neither one of them carried their signature weapons though they were both in imitations of their uniforms.

"I can't wait to see what you look like yo." Reno whispered leaning out around a snickering Cloud. Sephiroth groaned softly almost fearing who they had gotten to play him; he always had a great laugh when at the theater. Normally whoever they got to portray him was overly stiff and looked like they either had a stick up their ass or was constipated.

Nodding the actor Angeal moved up to stand in front of the group, he noticed that though he couldn't see their eyes he could feel them watching him, was actually kind of freaky.

"SOLDIER, ATTEN-TION." Not wanting to piss off the director of look bad in front of the real commanders and General the group instantly snapped to attention. "Afternoon Commander Hewley SIR!" they all shouted though Tseng still had a hand on Genesis mouth. Thankfully the camera hadn't panned over them yet; he would drop it when he saw the craned camera swinging their way.

"As you know, we have been assigned to the 2nd Battalion heading for Wutai under the direct command of General Sephiroth. Your General wishes to address his SOLDIERs before we begin the preparation for our mission."

"SIR!"

Nodding 'Angeal' turned back, he was amazed at how responsive the SOLDIER were and how well they were behaving so far.

'Sephiroth' moved out from his spot off camera. Instantly as the camera panned away Tseng and Angeal shot a hand over Genesis mouth and Zack did the same for Sephiroth as Cloud did with Reno. They noticed several of the other SOLDIER were all bighting their lower lips or the inside of their cheeks trying so hard not to laugh.

Oh this was too perfect; their 'Sephiroth' was almost feminine in appearance, at least in the face. The man they easily recognized as one of the leading Costa del Sol fashion models; while the man normally was beautiful he looked SOO wrong with his tan skin and the long silver wig and black uniform. "Please tell me I don't look that retarded in my uniform" everyone around them bit their lip or cheek trying not to laugh. The model portraying Sephiroth was not built for that uniform and it was _way_ too tight to actually function properly.

The whole group of SOLDIER was trying desperately not to laugh as the man sauntered up to them, you could tell instantly he was model from the walk. He had that long runway strut going on as he moved up to the front of the group.

"SOLDIER." 'Sephiroth' greeted, the actor looked around noticing the group was all making some form of funny face as they were watching them. Most of them looked like they were trying desperately not to laugh, if the biting of lower lips was anything to go by. A few towards the back were actually shaking slightly with suppressed laughter. He noticed towards the back between the two ranks two SOLDIER had their hands over the mouth of another SOLDIER between them.

He didn't really have time to contemplate what exactly there were all laughing at when every face went serious and as one the group snapped a sharp salute. "SIR!"

'Sephiroth' began to pace in front of them his contact green eyes sweeping over the group of SOLDIER. "At ease SOLDIER." The group fell into the standard at ease, many lowering their arms and swinging slightly. 'Sephiroth' blinked at this having expected them to go to what they had before but shook it off, they should know what order meant what.

Taking a deep breath and schooling his features he started up the huge speech he had to memorize at the last minute, he honestly felt stupid giving it but it was what the writers said Sephiroth did.

"Are they serious?" a 2nd class whispered a few down from the 1st class his mouth dropping open slightly. Was 'Sephiroth' seriously giving a huge motivational speech about the Wutai war.. he was!

A 3rd class standing directly behind Sephiroth leaned forward setting a hand on his shoulder blade. "Sir, thank you.. for never giving these type speeches." Snorting Sephiroth turned back slightly to regard the young 3rd class behind him. "If I ever start giving speeches like this.. shoot me."

Oh this was painful to listen to, it really was.

No longer caring that he was on camera Tseng leaned down and picked his coffee up once more nursing it. "Would you prefer my .45 or my 500?"

"You have a 500?" Genesis asked softly turning to look at the Turk next to him, "wholly shit is he still going?" sure enough 'Sephiroth' was still prattling on. Setting his coffee down Tseng reached into his pants and pulled out a massive stainless steel revolver.

"Wholly shit where the hell did you hide that?" chuckling softly Tseng dumped the rounds into his hand and snapped the cylinder back into place before handing the revolver out to Genesis handle first. Dumping the rounds into his pocket once Genesis took his baby Tseng pulled his left pant leg taunt revealing the shape of a large holster against his thigh.

Zack whistled low leaning forward slightly so he could look at the revolver, "how many times have you cracked your head open with the recoil on that?" Genesis looked back to Zack before looking at the revolver once more. Yes they were completely ignoring what the hell was going on with the movie crew even when the group around them all snapped to attention and shouting they agreed and the director yelled cut.

"Once," Tseng chuckled softly taking the revolver back from Genesis and putting the rounds back. "When Veld was first teaching me to handle larger caliber rounds, didn't warn me or anything. I was probably 17.. Sephiroth you should remember this." Sephiroth in turn smirked darkly and started to chuckle as the SOLDIERs broke apart once more since it would be a minute till they were given their next instructions, the actor that was portraying Zack migrated back over and was standing next to Cloud watching curiously.

"Oh I remember quiet well, I snuck into your apartment that night again cause you didn't come and get me like normal and you were laid out on the couch huge ass bruise on your forehead and eight stitches."

"Still have the scar," Tseng pointed to a section of his forehead where you could make out the very faint line of a scar. "So I'm standing there getting ready to fire this thing for the first time, Veld is behind me cackling his head off I have no idea why.. and I fire the damn thing..I wasn't expecting that kind of recoil so it jumps in my hand and comes back nailing me right in the forehead laid my happy ass out for the count."

The group all burst out laughing, Sephiroth the hardest as he remembered seeing the aftermath of that fateful day. Grumbling playfully Tseng stored the revolver back into its holster and flared out his pants a little more too once more completely conceal it.

"How many guns do you have on you?" Zack asked throwing his arms behind his head. "4, today." The group all blinked and looked at the director, it was impossible to tell the man had four guns on him at the moment. Chuckling Tseng patted his left thigh. "My S&W 500 .50 cal, this one I generally do not carry on my person unless my mission dictates a close in snipe. I have two 1911 .45 cal, one is a Remington which is my normal side arm, the other is a colt which is my lucky charm."

"He doesn't go anywhere without it." Reno said snickering; he had stolen it once from Tseng's gun cabinet and watched the man tear apart the entire Turks office looking for it. Let just say that when Tseng found out Reno took it Reno was not able to walk for a good long while afterwards.

"Is that the one I got custom made for you as your 21st birthday present?" Sephiroth asked, he wrapped his arms around Genesis allowing the man to rest on him as he could see his back was bothering him.

"Wait how did you get him a custom? Midgar you can't even buy a handgun let alone custom order one until your twenty one.. You're not twenty one for another month and a half, you would have been eleven back then." Angeal was curious now, he knew Sephiroth had a lot of pull but didn't think he had _that_ much pull back then.

"He gave the order to me and the money; I ordered the pistol for him." Rude's deep voice shocked them all, it was honestly easy to forget the man could talk he did so little of it. Coughing Tseng groaned and wandered over to where Cloud was and draped himself over his back throwing his arms across his shoulders laying his head over his right shoulder. "kill me now.." oh he was feeling miserable now.

Chuckling softly Cloud reached up and wrapped his hands around Tseng's hands holding them gently. "We'll get you something to battle the cold, you'll be well enough to kill again in no time."

The young boy portraying Zack looked at Tseng curiously his head tilted to the side slightly. "I was told SOLDIER didn't carry guns."

"hmm.. oh!" Zack grinned brightly moving over to the boy and slinging his arm around his shoulder again. "We don't, what you see there is what we call a wannabe SOLDIER."

"Fuck you too.." Tseng flipped him off not even looking up from where he had his head buried in Cloud's neck.

"He's actually a Turk, not just any Turk but the Director." The young boys eyes went wide, "You're the real director Tseng?" everyone kind of flinched as the boy pronounced it exactly like it was spelled not the normal 'song'

"It's Tseng actually…" Tseng lifted his head so he could look at the boy but you couldn't see his eyes thanks to the helmet. "why?"

The boy seemed to be vibrating, "You have a big part in this movie, is it true you and the General are lovers?" almost instantly the whole group went deadly silent each person standing around the young boy just staring at him.

"Uh.. that's what the director says. He said all his sources stated that the director of the Turks and the Silver general were lovers.. the big sex scene in this movie is between them."

Zack was the first to crack, releasing the boy he doubled over tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks, his hands covering his mouth trying desperately to keep the laughter in.

Genesis looked up to his lover and burst out laughing seeing the look of absolute horror crossing his face. "oh god!" he collapsed to the ground laughing so hard, Angeal was beside him laughing equally as hard.

"What the fuck yo! Director why didn't you tell us you were shagging General hotness?"

Moving away from Cloud Tseng put his fingers to his head like one of his guns and mock pulled the trigger crumpling to the floor in a heap.

The combination of that and Sephiroth's face (what little could be seen anyway) set off every SOLDIER that had heard the young actors words.

"Goddess I can't breathe!" Genesis was just dying where he lay on the grass. Pushing himself up he crawled over to where Tseng was laying and draped himself over his chest pulling the Turks helmet off so he could see his face. Seeing how bright red Tseng was caused Genesis to go into another fit of laughter, he quickly buried his face in Tseng's shirt laughing like hell. "Why didn't you tell us Tseng, we could have shared!" growling Tseng bopped Genesis on the head.

The young actor flushed slightly seeing the director actually revealed, it would seem their director had completely missed the mark on what Tseng looked like. The actor portraying the director was brown hair and hazel eyed, he was handsome but nowhere near what the real Tseng looked like.

Letting his head fall back to the fake grass Tseng started to beat his head into the plate hoping and praying to knock his happy ass unconscious. "No.. Sephiroth and myself are not in a sexual relationship..i honestly could never do that." He said exasperated and looked to the young actor, "we're around each other all the time because he's basically a little brother to me."

"That's good to know.." Sephiroth groaned looking down at the watch on his wrist. "ohh yes.." moving away from the group he came to stand in the center of the mob of SOLDIER. The young actor flushed looking between the director and the SOLDIER that just walked off. The director of his film was in for a huge beat down if the glare on the Wutai mans face was anything to go by.

"SOLDIER!" instantly the entire group fell silent their attention turning towards Sephiroth. "Lunch time boys!" everyone hooted and took off for the SOLDIER mess hall across the grounds.

"What, where the hell is everyone going? I did not give the order to leave!" the director stood watching as his entire SOLDIER group started to take off towards the other side of the field.

"It's lunch time." One of the SOLDIERs called out rushing towards the chow hall, no one was paying any attention to the furious director; he would learn soon enough you didn't mess with SOLDIER.

Overcoming his laughter Zack threw his arm back around his counterparts' shoulders and started to steer him towards the chow hall. "How about you come eat with us hmm?" the young boy sent a nervous look to the furious director and back at the group walking along side him. "Sure, will be nice not to be in his line of fire for a while, my name is Alex.." Smiling brightly Zack moved so he was walking backwards and took the boys hand. "Pleasure to meet you Alex.." smirking Zack reached up and pulled off his helmet watching with satisfaction as the boys eyes went absolutely huge and jaw slack. "I'm Zack Fair.."

Alex tried desperately to get his jaw to start working once more; he could not believe the man that had welcomed him and had been so friendly with him was the real Zack Fair! Swallowing hard he smiled brightly, honestly he wasn't able to help it the smile the real Zack was giving off was infectious.

"They weren't lying about you then." Zack flushed slightly and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "See.. nervous tic.." Cloud said leaning in close to Alex as they walked, "Watch him while we're in the mess hall, you'll pick up on a lot of things." Alex looked over to the small SOLDIER next to him and nodded smiling.

"I'm Cloud by the way." Cloud held out his hand seeing the shocked look coming over the boys face again. "Cloud Strife? The newest 1st class?" Alex took the hand offered and was surprised with how gentle it was.

"Or Chocobo head.. Either one works." Zack threw in knowing in about two seconds he was a dead puppy. Pulling his hand away Cloud pulled his helmet off and held it out to Alex. "Will you hold this for me?" wondering what was going on Alex nodded slightly taking the official SOLDIER helmet, his eyes wandering over the young blond next to him.

A very dark smile spread across Cloud's face as his bracer began to glow; dark blue eyes leveling on Zack. Swallowing loudly Zack started to back up and quickly, oh yeah he was dead.

"Run Fair RUN!" one of the SOLDIER called out the group around laughing loudly. "Don't gotta tell me twice!" turning Zack bolted into the mess hall, Cloud only steps behind him.

"That boy I swear to Gaia.." Angeal shook his head; Reno was snickering beside him and pulled his helmet off running a hand through his spikes. "I can't see how you lot can stand wearing helmets yo. You can't see out of them it's a miracle you guys can hit anything."

"Dumb luck." The remaining group snorted at the dark skinned Turks attempt at humor. Entering the hallway outside the chow hall Sephiroth and Genesis broke off; if they ate in the mess hall Sephiroth and Genesis always broke off to go empty the nearest vending machine that carried energy drinks.

Noticing this Alex watched the two walk off, "Where are they going?" he didn't know who the big SOLDIER was beside him but he seemed nice enough when he was talking to him before they started filming.

"Oh, those two are off the raid one of the vending machines they will be back shortly. Come, hopefully Cloud hasn't killed my puppy yet." Blinking Alex looked up at the big SOLDIER, "Your puppy? You're Commander Hewley."

"Bright kid, he's picking up fast yo." Reno swept past them heading into the surprisingly quiet chow hall; you could hear the quiet murmurs of conversations but it wasn't like most chow halls Alex had been in. SOLDIER because of their enhanced hearing didn't need to be overly loud to be heard over one another and so their mess hall was one of the quietists in the compound.

"Don't mind Reno, he's a Turk so that kind of explains his attitude, but you are correct I am commander Hewley. It's a pleasure to meet you; the puppy seems to have taken a liking to you." Alex flushed slightly looking up as Angeal pulled his own helmet off. It was amazing so far how wrong the director was, not only on personality but looks.

"Thank you, I had no idea I would receive such a warm welcome.. Especially from the real commanders." Angeal smiled softly that natural parental instinct in him kicking in with the young boy.

The two moved to a back table where Cloud, Zack, Tseng, Rude and Reno were already sitting. Cloud was currently glaring darkly at Zack who was giving him massive puppy eyes; Tseng had his head on the table eyes closed but was laughing softly and turned his head opening his eyes to watch the two SOLDIER.

"We'll go get our food when the other two come back, it's kind of tradition for us." Angeal said as they sat down at the table. Hearing the mess hall door open the group looked up seeing the furious director standing there with the actors portraying them. Alex unconsciously shrunk down though their table was in a far enough back corner it would be hard to see them.

The already quiet hall fell silent, several pairs of glowing eyes turned to regard the director. The actors shifted nervously behind the director seeing all those eyes; it had been easy to look at them when the helmets were covering their faces but seeing the real SOLDIER here and seeing those legendary mako eyes all focused on them, it was a little unnerving.

"What are you all doing in here; I did not call for lunch! You still have a good two hours until lunch is scheduled." Angeal made to stand to deal with the director but stopped seeing a slightly hunched figure moving up towards the director from behind. "Oh no…"

Moving to stand in front of the director; Genesis tried to pull himself upright, though was difficult with how badly his back was hurting at the moment. Helmet still on he glared a small sneer playing on his visible lips.

"Let me tell you something _director_ SOLDIER responds to three men; Director Lazard, Director Tseng of the Turks, and General Sephiroth. We do not take orders from civilians with an ego bigger than Shinra." Genesis spat out the word director like it was poison; he was a mean son of a bitch when he was in pain. He continued before the director could dare open his mouth, "But to answer your question, SOLDIER are on strict meal regiments. Because of the enhancements our body's metabolism is _much_ higher than most professional athletes; even sitting still as we have been doing today we burn ten times more than the average person on the move. We require almost constant food intake and keeping to a scheduled meal regiment helps to keep our bodies at peak performance."

The director sneered instantly recognizing this as the troublesome SOLDIER, "I should have known you would be a trouble maker still."

Genesis merely smirked his body taking on the air of arrogance he always carried. "_There is no hate, only Joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn healer of worlds_." Genesis raised his hand in his normal over dramatic fashion, the mess hall started to crack up.

"That's a pretty poor impression of Commander Rhapsodos." The actor portraying Genesis said sitting down at a nearby table. Almost instantly the whole mess hall erupted into pearls of laughter, even the back table with the real commanders was dying where they sat.

Alex looked confused and turned to Zack, "What's so funny?" wiping the tears from his cheeks Zack leaned over pointing to the horrified figure of Genesis. "That's the real Genesis.." Alex's eyes widened in horror hearing that the actor had just insulted the real thing!

Pulling himself from his shock Genesis sneered at the man pretending to be him. So they wanted to play this game huh, well he would play. Pulling himself up to his full height despite the pain he smirked arrogantly and flipped his head slightly. "If you wish to speak about poor impression of Commander Rhapsodos, how about we run down you hmm?" Genesis stalked over looking very much like a cat about to attack a mouse, but not before batting it around a bit.

"Your face it wrong, your eyes are too dark, your hair is not cut right and is several shades too dark. Your missing his earring which Genesis is well known for always wearing; your coat is wrong and the leather shoulder guards are actually attached not loose like yours are. Your wearing the weapon harness wrong, Genesis wears his identical to Sephiroth's since he almost never carries his sword on his back and it's strictly decoration. The pants are wrong and the shoes are a good inch to low in the heel; oh let us also not forget the biggest, you walk like you have Masamune hilt shoved up your ass!"

Stepping back Genesis smirked hearing the laughter and clapping behind him. Turning slightly Genesis bowed to his adoring public before turning back seeing the wide eyes of the actors and the dark glare on the director's face. "That is just Genesis looks; he hasn't talked enough to know if he can act like the Commander. Don't even get me started on Angeal and especially not Sephiroth.." Hearing chuckling next to him Genesis looked over seeing Sephiroth standing next to him candy bar sticking from between his lips and his arms laden down with Monster energy drinks. "Pawned" he mumbled through the candy bar, he was still wearing the helmet hiding who he was but was looking for Angeal and the others.

"Back corner _Koneko_, our normal spot." Genesis said hunching over slightly as his back spasmed once more. "Come on _Kasai_, before you get in even more trouble for running your mouth." Sephiroth headed over for the back table. Shaking his head Genesis looked back to the fuming director, "I'm almost afraid to ask how bad you are butchering the Turks." Turning away before the director could respond he headed back over towards the table.

"Genesis, you have a big mouth you know that right." Angeal said shaking his head, looking over Genesis shoulder he saw the director storming from the mess hall leaving the actors there to get their food since there was no way he was going to force fifty SOLDIER back out onto the field.

Reaching up Genesis pulled the helmet off running his fingers through his hair, "your point?"

"No point merely an observations..Sephiroth slow down you don't need to drain all of those all at once." Angeal chided his dear friend watching him chugging his energy drinks. "You're gonna give yourself a sugar rush again.."

Alex stared with wide eyes at the last figure still standing by their table, he still wore his helmet but slowly lowered his hand crushing the can easily with one hand. "Hush.." he said popping open a fifth one and pulled his helmet off allowing his long silver hair to pool down his back once more. It was up in a high pony tail that was braided, made it easier to hide under the helmet; his long bangs were clipped to the side of his head knowing they would hang down under the helmet.

Oh yeah the director was WAY off on Sephiroth, attitude.. the whole nine yards it would seem. He honestly felt sorry for the actors that claimed to know how these men acted just from the few videos out there of them. They were SOOO off. Realization hit him and he stared with horror up at Sephiroth, he had shouted out him being in a relationship with Tseng and they were both standing there!

Seeing this reaction Sephiroth rolled his eyes throwing his head back and downing the next can. Finishing it he crushed it and threw it into the bin across the room, "don't give me that look kid, not your fault the director is a complete and utter moron."

Tseng growled slightly before coughing, "you do realize if he puts in this sex scene between us I am _not _going.. I don't care if it's tradition or not."

"Oh what I think it will be hot." Genesis ducked back behind Sephiroth as he got the Turk death glare, looking up he gulped getting the same glare from Sephiroth. "What it would be? Oh come on Seph you know your big brother is damn hot."

"Genesis.." Sephiroth growled in warning, those acid green eyes narrowing dangerously as he regarded his lover. Laughing Genesis moved back around and slowly sunk down so he was sitting next to Cloud. "Goddess my back hurts.."

"That's because you were an idiot and got in a wreck and broke your back.." Zack said rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Shut up Fair, I don't need your lip…"

"What are you gonna do cripple? I can get up and walk away." Standing up Zack started to walk towards the line very slowly. Angeal put his hands over his face slowly counting down to the ultimate death of his poor stupid puppy. Cloud instinctively ducked under the table and moved as close to the wall as her possibly could; he was joined seconds later by Reno. Smirking Reno pulled his PHS out and flipped it open, "I give twenty seconds before Zack is an ash stain on the wall."

"I give it less than that, Genesis cast really fast."

Growling darkly Genesis pushed himself up onto his feet his back cracking angrily at the movement. "Commander.. you destroy the room it's coming out of your paycheck. Sit down and get Zack back when you're feeling better.." glaring down at the Turk beside him Genesis motioned towards Zack that he was dead and sat back down.

"Oh come on bossman! This was going up on Zack's fan club OW!" Raising a single silver brow Sephiroth looked down under the table still drinking his liquid crack. Reno was rubbing his shin where Tseng's foot had connected, "He kicks hard Reno..should watch that."

"Yeah thanks.." Reno shot back his voice dripping with sarcasm, "shut up chocobo."

Alex could only watch in morbid fascination as a full out wrestling match broke out between Reno and Cloud under the table. Sighing Tseng pulled his legs out from under the table so they didn't get smashed into by the wrestling duo.

"As much as food sounds disgusting right now, I'm getting in line." He pushed himself up and headed over to where Angeal was standing next to Zack giving him a lecture about only Gaia knew what.

Shaking his head Alex stood up and moved to stand next to the Director of the Turks. "Sir?" hearing the voice of the young civilian next to him Tseng looked down; his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and it was only getting worse as the day was wearing on. "Are they always like this?" snorting Tseng looked back to where a small group had gathered around where Cloud had Reno pinned. "This is mild."

* * *

><p>Lunch was interesting to say the least; Sephiroth had been on a hell of a sugar high and was rattling off at a million miles an hour switching from topic to topic faster than a mini gun on full auto, it was bad enough even Zack gave up trying to follow him. Tseng had curled up on the bench and fallen asleep against Rude who was ignoring everyone; Reno and Cloud kept getting into insult wars with Genesis throwing in the occasional one to get the two going when they slowed down. Angeal had watched the group shaking his head all through lunch with Alex just staring at the group like they all had about eight heads.<p>

He had been through basic rehearsals with the other actors and they were so far off from the real things it wasn't even funny.

They were now back out on the field waiting for directions on what they were going to do next, the director only had today to have the SOLDIER all day and then the next few days for small periods of time for small shots around Shinra. The action scenes which they would be filming actually in Wutai they had to use extra's for since the Director of SOLDIER had flat out refused to allow a huge chunk of his SOLDIER to travel to Wutai.

The SOLDIER had once more migrated back into their normal groups; it was actually amazing how most of the SOLDIER seemed to ignore the General and their group. Alex had expected them to be constantly around the General knowing he was out there; the man had this strange magnetism to him. Yet here everyone but his small group was basically ignoring him.

Playing with the helmet he had been given by one of the SOLDIER so he would be more in character he looked around. The group he had been adopted into was slightly splintered, the main portion of the group was there sitting at the edge of the field all talking and laughing. Sephiroth was crashing from the energy drinks and was curled up on the ground with his head in Cloud's lap snoozing; they were all once more wearing their helmets. According to them they were undercover for Director Lazard to make sure the director kept in order and to torment the actors.

Tseng was also snoozing his head on Sephiroth's stomach; Angeal was sitting across from Cloud and they were talking about swords, Rude would ask some things here and there but generally like always he remained silent. Zack and Reno had migrated over to a group of 3rds that had dance music pumping from a small music player and were jumping in at random points to make fools of themselves.

Genesis, Alex found out was still recovering from the horrible accident three weeks ago; his medication had kicked in causing him to become overly drowsy. He had wandered over to the side of the field where one of the groups of SOLDIER had their packs lined up and had created a nest for himself and was curled up among them.

"We really should take him back up to the apartment before he gets hurt." Angeal was watching his childhood friend; they had tried getting him to go back to the apartment but he refused.

"Alex." Blinking Alex turned around seeing the actor portraying Sephiroth moving up to them. Irritably he shoved the long silver hair he was forced to wear back behind his shoulder. "How the hell he can stand to have this long of hair is beyond me." He grumbled moving up to stand in front of the new actor.

There was a snort from the ground, "Practice…" Sephiroth muttered nuzzling farther into Cloud's stomach his hand resting on Tseng's chest. "And a lot of cussing with threats to cut it off." Cloud and Alex both chuckled, the latter returning to look at the model/ actor.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked wondering what he wanted with him. From what he knew of the Costa del Sol model he was pretty stuck up and only associated with the more experienced actors. Growling at his hair once more the actor turned back to regard the noob actor. "The director wanted me to work with you and make sure you have your lines memorized and you have finally settled on Zack Fairs style." Looking down at the group of SOLDIER laying close by, he sneered slightly. These were 3rd and 2nd class, low man on the totem pole; they might have been SOLDIER but they were still below him.

Turning slightly he looked to the actor who was portraying Angeal move up to them. Seeing his counterpart moving up Angeal sat up a little more now curious as to how everything was going to run. "We're gonna run through the lines when you are selected to become Angeal's apprentice." This caught the attention of the two napping participants on the ground; Sephiroth turned his head away from Cloud's stomach so he could watch and felt Tseng tilting his head back to watch as well. "Alright, I feel I can be Zack pretty well.. I hope." He wasn't going to say he could because the real thing was only about forty feet away laughing like an idiot with the others.

'Sephiroth' nodded and pulled himself into character blanking out his face and trying to look imposing. "_Do I really look that bad?"_ Sephiroth asked softly looking back up to Cloud. Snorting Cloud shook his head gently rubbing a hand down his exposed cheek. "_Only when you're having a really really bad day."_

"SOLDIER 3rd class Zackary Fair, you have shown great skill through your training. The Director of SOLDIER feels you would benefit from more hands on training.. You have been assigned for one on one training with Commander Angeal Hewley." 'Sephiroth' motioned towards 'Angeal'

Plastering a bright smile onto his face Alex bounded up to 'Angeal' and thrust his hand out for him. "Really? Cool! Thank you! I'm Zack Fair." The actor playing Angeal looked utterly confused at this; he was expecting the boy to snap a salute just like the other men had when he spoke to them.

The actor portraying Sephiroth shook his head, "what the hell are you doing?" Alex shuffled nervously and cast a glance over to the group still sitting on the ground. "Doing what Zack Fair would do…" he stubbed his boot toe into the dirt feeling absolutely stupid now. Did he get it wrong?

The actors sighed the one portraying Angeal pinching the bridge of his nose. "Zackary Fair is SOLDIER, SOLDIER do not act like that."

"HA!"

The three actors looked down to where Sephiroth was covering his mouth trying hard not to laugh. Pulling his SOLDIER mask on he tilted his head back so he could look at them. "You are right; he needs to work on his impression of Lieutenant Fair. You didn't pounce Angeal and try and squeeze the life out of him.."

Alex and Cloud both burst out laughing; Angeal put his head into his hands; that had been _exactly_ what Zack had done.

"So when he tells me he's going to be my mentor I jump on him and hug him tightly?"

"Exactly" Sephiroth smirked turning back into Cloud's stomach. Angeal groaned and swatted Sephiroth, "as accurate as that is, this director doesn't believe we're human you're going to get the poor boy in trouble."

"Fuck the director, he doesn't know a damn thing about SOLDIER; if he did he would have known Zackary was still a cadet during this time frame not a second class."

"Would also know Sephiroth isn't fucking a Turk." Tseng grumbled coughing.

"Are you boys playing nice?" blinking behind their helmets the five boys all sitting on the ground looked up. "Good afternoon Director Lazard." The three SOLDIERs smiled up at young Director, he always stood out with his bright blond hair, blue pinstripe jacket and purple ascot. Moving over to the group he smiled extending his hand, "Forgive me, I am Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER. You must be the actors portraying my 1st class."

The actor portraying Sephiroth took his hand shaking it firmly; he couldn't help but notice that Lazard didn't have the glowing eyes like his men. "Yes, and I must say it's an honor to be allowed this opportunity. I can only pray that I do not portray your great General in a bad light." Sephiroth snorted rolling back into Cloud's stomach and wound his arms around him. "They are already telling him he's acting wrong for Zack.. he's pretty spot on."

Chuckling softly Lazard looked to the young boy dressed up like Zack. "I am assuming you gave him the run down on how the puppy acts?"

"Of course Director, he picked up a lot of what we told him. He just needs to fix a few things and he'll have Zack down pat." Angeal stretched and pulled himself up and came to stand beside Lazard. "What brings you down here Director; you are a busy man I'm sure you didn't come down just to check up on us."

Sighing softly Lazard unconsciously pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "You're right, the director called me about a problem SOLDIER. Getting really lippy with him and generally not listening." Unwinding an arm from Cloud's waist Sephiroth pointed to the pile of bags where Genesis was dead to the world. "That would be Mr. I'm in pain over there."

"Our resident Diva, I should have known." Lazard had been asking himself all morning if it was a good idea to allow Genesis down here today. He seemed to be doing alright the past few days though Hollander's report said his back would continue to bother him for a while longer. The resident drama queen tended to get really snippy when he was really tired or in great amounts of pain.

Hearing coughing Lazard looked down; Tseng was curled up trying desperately not to hack his lungs out. Moaning now completely miserable he curled up more around Sephiroth, "So it was true that we had a sick man down here."

"I blame that damned hell known as icicle inn." Tseng groaned and pushed himself up onto his feet. Chuckling softly Lazard held up a very familiar mug; Tseng eyed it warily, how the hell had Lazard gotten into his office and grabbed his favorite mug.

"Elena gave this to me on my way out here, saying one of you wasn't feeling too good and this would help." Taking the mug the head Turk breathed in the fragrance almost instantly feeling his nose start to clear. "Oh thank Leviathan… I think she just earned a promotion.." shaking his head slightly Lazard set a hand on the reclusive Turk Directors shoulder; even through the thick sweater he could feel the corded muscles. It always amazed him how strong the man was, he knew he had to be because he went on just as many missions as his men did, but he didn't look that strong on the outside.

"I'll make sure Elena continues to bring this down for you, we can't have you down and out because you are sick." Regarding the crimson the commander quickly he turned back to the group still sitting on the ground. "Try and keep our diva under control, I will have a word with the director… did he really tear into the actor portraying Genesis?"

"He did Director Lazard." It was the actor portraying Angeal; he looked uncomfortable standing around the SOLDIER and now the director of SOLDIER. "That sounds like him; he has no problem dressing people down.. a word of advice." He turned to regard the three actors. "Don't piss him off, he's got a flash point temper and he tends to forget that not everyone is SOLDIER and can take a Fira to the face and live." Lazard couldn't help but smirk internally watching the color drain from the two older actors' faces, the youngest one was actually snickering behind his hand.

"Even if you're SOLDIER it hurts.." Angel absently rubbed his face; he had been privy to a few Genesis temper tantrums in his life.

"There you guys are, the director is ready to start filming." There was a choking sound followed by chest wrenching coughing. Looking over to their newest companion Lazard put a hand over his mouth trying hard to keep the smile from his face; he could see why his fellow Director was choking on his tea. Pulling himself back Lazard smiled at the man that stood before them in a black suit allowing his blue eyes to travel over the man. He was tall and thinly built (almost too thin) with short cropped slicked black hair; he had a slightly pointed face. His eyes were a bright hazel and large showing the man was from Midgar even though they had made his coloring so he appeared to be from Wutai.

"Alright, come on Zackary.." the actor portraying Sephiroth headed back towards where the camera crews was setting up for the next scene. "See you guys later." Alex smirked and trotted off after the other two actors.

"Behave yourself boys, I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow morning." Lazard turned his attention to the man portraying Tseng. "Can you take me to the Director, he called for me not long ago." The actor nodded and motioned towards where the camera crew was.

Sephiroth sat up and looked up at his big brother smirking evilly. "mmm, I think this moving is going to be very entertaining..ow!" laughing Sephiroth grabbed his shin knowing he was getting the Turk death glare from under that helmet.

* * *

><p>"CUT!"<p>

Groaning Cloud collapsed to the ground leaning back against a 3rd class that was behind him; his head falling back to rest on the SOLDIERs shoulder. "Kill me.. please.." he was so mana drained it wasn't even funny.

For the past three hours they had been filming materia battles and mock sword fights as "training" it seemed like no matter what they did it was never good enough for the director. He wanted bigger and better and no matter what the lower class SOLDIER gave him it wasn't enough. He wanted 1st class type battles but Lazard had forbidden them to participate in the battles; their training was top secret.

No Cloud hadn't been actually participating in the materia battles; he had been on healing duty. This moronic director was trying to dictate the battles and it was only ending up in his fellow SOLDIER getting hurt.

Lazard was once more down on the field currently chewing the Directors ass for putting his men into such a dangerous position.

Grunting Cloud pushed himself up onto his feet and staggered over to the area the rest were sitting on the side lines. Because the 1st had been forbidden to participate they had migrated over to where Genesis nest was; the Turks had followed shortly afterwards as they were not willing to get seriously hurt for a movie. Tseng had collapsed next to Genesis and curled up next to him and promptly passed out, the others were currently involved in a very intense game of poker.

"This whole thing is a fucking joke." Cloud snarled collapsing in Sephiroth's lap and curling up not caring that he was covering his cards. Snorting Sephiroth maneuvered the young blond in his lap so he could get his cards out. "We knew it was going to be a joke from the moment Lazard told us about this."

"Yeah but this is even more of a joke than normal yo." Growling Reno folded and leaned back against the bleachers. "Uh oh, looks like Lazard didn't get through." The group looked over seeing a very irritated Lazard marching over; he angrily shoved his glasses back up his nose, those blue eyes flashing with pure murder in them.

"Egotistical ass hole." Lazard snarled flomping down on the ground next to Zack, he resisted the great urge to stick his lower lip out in a pout. "Alright, I'll go deal with him, here.." Blinking Lazard barely had time to register that Sephiroth was talking before cards were trust into his hand and a sleeping blond was set on his lap.

"Oh now this is adorable.. say cheese Director." Angeal had pulled his camera out and was snapping pictures of the two. Shaking his head Lazard couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see this side of the boys.

Looking around Sephiroth made sure the Director was occupied and pulled his helmet off. Quickly he undid the two pins holding his bangs to his head and undid the braid; thankfully his hair hadn't been up in the style long enough to become wavy. Pulling it on top of his head he shoved his helmet back on before it could fall back down.

"Oh this is going to be good.." Reno sat up a bright smile splitting his face. Crawling across the fake grass he crawled up into the nest where Tseng and Genesis were still asleep. "Hey, wake up you two.." groaning Genesis pulled his eyes open and looked over to the figure shaking him. "What do you want slum rat.." rolling his eyes at the pathetic insult Reno pointed to where Sephiroth was walking towards the director.

Rubbing his eyes Genesis sat up a smirk starting to cross his lips, "Oh this is going to be fun.." Tseng sat up next to him and pulled out his PHS, he sent a quick text to the person on security saying he wanted a in close of this conversation with audio; it's good to be the king!

The others all migrated over to the packs, a now awake Cloud and Lazard included.

Striding towards the cameras Sephiroth blanked out his mind, it was time to give his counterpart a first had experience of the real General. Pulling on the persona of the Great Shinra General his stride unconsciously lengthened, his steps became completely silent. When he became the General once more his whole aura changed, he was a predator stalking his prey.

The meek man from before was the first to notice his approach; his eyes seemed to bug from his head and he quickly moved over to the director.

"What is it Fred." The director snapped, he was going increasingly irritated with the idiots he was surrounded by. It already looked like they were going to have to find a new Zackary Fair as the kid was horrible at acting like a member of SOLDIER. "Sir, a SOLDIER is coming over here.. and he's doesn't look happy." The director reached up rubbing his temples, "Let's get this over with.." setting the script book down he looked over to the SOLDIER moving towards them; instantly he felt all the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. The others around him had stopped talking and were all watching the SOLDIER's approach.

Seeing he had all their attention Sephiroth kept the smirk off that was threatening to cross his lips. Reaching up he gripped the edge of his helmet and peeled it off throwing it off to the side as he continued to walk.

Long moonlight colored hair fell down the SOLDIER's back, long arched bangs came to frame a stony face with frozen mako acid green eyes. "General Sephiroth.." the actor portraying Sephiroth whispered his green eyes wide as he got his first ever view of the real thing. He felt a shiver of dread running up his spine as those glowing acid eyes swept over him and locked with his own.

Breaking the lock with the actor's gaze Sephiroth instead turned to the director, his eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. Coming to stand in front of the man he did not give him a chance to speak. "Director," his voice was cold enough to freeze lava. "You are no longer authorized to use _my_ SOLDIER for your movie; any further scenes that require them will have to be substituted with extras from your crew. I do not take kindly to my men being placed in the line of danger due to a single man's incompetence." Sephiroth pinned the director with an icy his aura telling the man to keep quiet. "My men will be dismissed and you and your crew are to leave the SOLDIER compound. If you do not you will be escorted from the plate by the Turks. You have one hour, I believe that is substantial time to remove your presence from our training grounds."

"What, you can't do that!" the director's face was turning a hideous shade of merlot the anger pouring from him in waves. "You have put my men into harm's way; dishonored and ignored our Director, insulted my Commander. We are finished here, any complaints should be typed and brought to my office."

Turning on his heel Sephiroth stalked back towards his men; he smirked seeing them all watching him. "Well.. you heard me.. get the hell out of here!"

Zack let out a loud whoop throwing off his helmet and raced over puppy pouncing Sephiroth. Shaking his head Tseng moved up to the director pulling his helmet off and pulling up the Turk mask.

"I am Director Tseng, of the Turks. With the removal of SOLDIER you are no longer cleared to be within the compound. You have one hour to move back within the designated floor of the Shinra building, Turks Reno and Rude will remain here to make sure that you adhere to this." he looked back to Reno and Rude motioning for the two of them to stay. "If there is a delay, inform Reno and we shall make further arrangements." Nodding to the cast and crew Tseng headed off for the nice comfortable bed waiting for him up in the boy's apartment. He was going to go up, crawl into bed and just die..

* * *

><p>AN: wow this chapter gave me so much trouble towards the end, sorry if it seems rushed but it was just meh..i wanted it over with and I'm sure you all do as well cause guess what.. <strong>BIRTHDAY CHAPTER IS NEXT<strong>!

Hopefully it should be up in the next few days, I have some rewrite to do and changing some things and we should be good. So keep a watch out for part 1!

Also we're at 90 reviews, whoever gets number 100 will get the chance to have any idea (other than OC's) they want placed into the story (within reason I'm not gonna kill someone off) if you want to be that person make sure to leave a signed review or a way or contact.


	20. Happy Birthday Sephiroth! part: 1

AN: well look at this.. two chapters in one night! Well this one didn't take much since I have been working on it almost constantly for three months. i know it had been brought up a few times, I wish to apologize for the coupling changing during the course of this story.. I'm still a novice in both the FFVII fandom and writing couples so trying to jump into writing a three way is really hard for me right now. So for the moment there will still be mention of the three way between the boys but it will be breaking off. Maybe if I get more comfortable with it I'll write out a short of just the three of them.

Also I noticed that I originally said sector 2 was the location of the gaming center, but then I unknowingly made sector 2 the SOLDIER and infantry plate.. so we're moving it to sector 3. oh before i forget there is also a Tumblr page for Snow day - check my authors profile for the link!

* * *

><p>Snow day: Happy birthday Sephiroth! Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like his head had just hit the pillow when he felt a sudden weight slam into him and start bouncing.<p>

"Get up, get up getup!"

Oh there was going to be a dead puppy in a minute, growling Sephiroth looked up over the edge of the blankets his mako green eyes narrowed in a very dangerous glare.

"Fair, you have three seconds to remove yourself from my person and my bedroom before I end your life." His voice was nothing more than a dark growl.

Completely ignoring it Zack continued to bounce around the bed and on top of him. "Come on Seph it's a special day you need to get up!"

Growling again Sephiroth reached out and grabbed the hyper active puppy by his spiky black hair and shoved him will all his strength across the room. Smirking darkly as he watched the 1st summersault across the room he buried himself back into his pillow pulling the blanket back over his head. He just wanted to sleep for the next week, this last mission he had just gotten back from had completely drained him and he hadn't gotten in till 3 am.

Groaning Zack pushed himself back up and rubbed his now aching head, Sephiroth had a strong grip. He wouldn't be surprised if he was missing huge sections of his hair at this point. Shaking his head Zack stood back up and moved over to the bed.

"Sephiroth, don't make me call Tseng to come here and get you up..Wait that sounds so wrong.." shivering at his own perverted thoughts he looked around the room trying to find something to entice the sleeping blond out of his bed. Yes Zack considered Sephiroth a blond, he could be as dense and spacey as one at times; though he would never say it to the man's face, calling Sephiroth a blond to his face was not good for ones health.

"Would you get out of bed if I sent a naked Cloud in with a tray of snicker doodles and an energy drink?" the blankets slowly lowered and a single mako eye regarded him. "I'm listening.."

Oh this man was too predictable. "With some ice cream and his mom's special hot chocolate." He could see the shiver run down the length of the bed. Sephiroth was way too predictable as times and it was easy to talk him into some things.

"If you get out of bed and hurry up and get dressed I'll make sure that vision becomes a reality."

"Include Genesis in that equation and you have yourself a deal."

Smirking Zack nodded his black spikes bouncing with the movement. "Deal.. now hurry up and get out of bed, we have someplace to be by _1030_ and you are part of that."

Sitting up Sephiroth groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Where the hell are we going at _1030_?" On days off they normally didn't do anything till at least _1300_.

"You'll see." Smirking Zack bounced out of the room, the rest were already awake and ready to go; they had decided to let Sephiroth sleep for a while since it was his birthday. First stop would be the VR gaming center, they would need to get Sephiroth to sign his waiver when they got there otherwise the surprise would be found out to soon. How the hell they hand managed to keep it a secret for this long they have no friken clue.

Walking out into the joint living room he grabbed the baseball cap from where he had set it and shoved it onto his head over the grey bandana hiding his trademark black spikes. They knew if they were recognized the place would clear out like they had just flipped on a light switch in a cockroach infested room.

They were dressed as casually as they could and away from their normal styles as that would make them recognizable. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with his favorite sweatshirt on; his sun glasses were tucked away in the front pocket as they were all going to wear them until they got the uniforms for the VR room. Fastest way to give themselves away was the glowing eyes.

Making sure a good portion of his hair was hidden Zack looked over the other occupants of the room. Cloud was sitting in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a grey bandana tied around his hair hiding the very obvious blond spikes. Frankly he looked like some kind of bad ass biker from the olden days. Genesis was currently snoozing softly on the couch; he had forgone his normal crimson colors wearing a pair of black jeans, a white muscle shirt and a dark blue button up short sleeved shirt that was completely undone. Angeal was sitting reading the morning paper in black slacks, a white long sleeved shirt that currently had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a black vest. Just like the rest of them he wore a grey bandana under a fedora hat.

They had decided on wearing the bandanas to not only hide their hair but to represent their team. Once Sephiroth got out of the shower and dressed he would be forced to wear one to. He would be the easiest to recognize out of the group which was going to be fun trying to hide his long hair. Genesis had assured him that they could do it easily as Sephiroth had done it before when his hair was down to his knees.

Genesis was an enigma, wholly male with the fashion sense of most women. It was strange how people didn't realize he was gay, they just had to take a look at how he dressed and they could come up with that conclusion. Leather.. earring in one ear, high heeled boots that were impractical but looked good. Man just screamed gay!

They used to give him a ration of shit for his uniform, granted he would then come and kick their asses from here to next Tuesday but it was still fun.

"So is he actually awake or do we need to sick Genesis on him?" Angeal looked up from his paper leveling his blue eyes on his pupil.

"I had to bribe him with a naked Cloud and assortments of sugars but he was getting out of bed when I left the room."

"Oh thanks Zack.." Cloud rolled his eyes trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice and failing miserably.

"With friends like him who needs enemies." Came the mumbled reply from Genesis. The auburn haired man slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and rubbed at tired eyes. He had been on the same mission as Sephiroth and was exhausted; they would need to make a coffee stop or something on the way there so he would have the energy to fight today. He wanted so badly to get to the "general" and kick his own ass!

He snorted closing his eyes once more resting his head against the back of the couch. "I so cannot wait to kick that little snot nosed brats' ass that is flaunting around as me."

Angeal chuckled setting the paper down on the coffee table as looked over to the room hearing their friend moving around getting dressed finally. "It will be fun to see where these boy's skill really lay."

Zack snorted adjusting his hat again. "Wouldn't it be funny if '_Sephiroth_' was a girl, or a really fat dude."

Cloud and Genesis both snorted at this and then groaned as they both got nearly identical images in their heads. "I need brain bleach now.." Cloud groaned having pictured a really fat ugly dude with Sephiroth's hair and in his uniform.

"I don't think they make brain bleach strong enough to erase that image." Genesis groaned rubbing his eyes furiously.

"What are you morons talking about? And what is with the bandanas?" looking over the boys smiled seeing Sephiroth was dressed in his normal day off attire. He was in a pair of dark blue almost black blue jeans with a dark green muscle shirt and black short sleeved button up shirt undone like Genesis' was.

"Come here beautiful, we're heading out onto the plate and we don't want to be recognized." Genesis sat up and curled his legs in front of him opening up the floor in front for Sephiroth to sit.

A single silver brow rose at this but he silently moved over to the spot and sat down allowing Genesis to go to work on his hair. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Grabbing the still water heavy hair Genesis went to work pulling the hair into intricate braids that would pull the long length closer in to his head allowing them to hide the rest of it easier. He really didn't look good in this hair style but they weren't going for looks but functionality.

At first this had taken them hours to do but now Genesis could do his whole head in a matter of ten minutes. Finishing his task Genesis grabbed the last grey bandana and quickly tied it around Sephiroth's head effectively hiding all the silver hair. What couldn't be hidden was the exact same color as the fabric around his head and so blended in perfectly.

"Damn Gen, you are good at that now."

"I know." Arrogance firmly in place Genesis gently pushed on Sephiroth's shoulder telling him to get up. "The others said they would be meeting us there, if we want to get there in time we needed to start moving."

"Let me grab my wallet, I didn't realize we were leaving right away." Sephiroth ran into his room to grab his wallet really fast before rushing back out and into the hallway with the rest of them all heading for the elevator.

"Since we're heading to sector 3 we'll take my car." Angeal said moving into the waiting elevator. Zack and Cloud piled in next to him both talking in low whispers excitedly. Sephiroth stepped in and turned back seeing Genesis hesitating.

Reaching out he gently pulled his lover in and held him against his chest. He knew about his lovers fear of enclosed spaces even though the man refused to actually admit it. It was obvious to anyone that knew the man; whenever they got into an elevator or a particularly cramped troop transport Genesis eyes would dilate, his breath would quicken as would his heart rate.

"_Hush Gen, you're alright."_ Sephiroth leaned in gently whispering in his ear. He found that if they kept Genesis talking or at least kept his attention off the fact he was in an enclosed space the man would relax a little and not start to go into a panic attack.

Realizing what the younger man was doing, Genesis felt his love for the man growing even more. Never once had he ever told him of his fear of small spaces yet he had picked up on it and was doing what he could to help him through it.

"_Thank you."_ Hiding his face into his shirt Genesis inhaled that scent he loved so much, it was apple today. Snorting he nuzzled in closer closing his eyes, always amazed him that Sephiroth's scent changed on a daily bases. Hell it seemed to change constantly during the day which made for some very interesting moments.

Feeling the elevator coming to a stop Genesis all but bolted out the doors. Zack rolled his eyes as this was an everyday thing if they didn't take the stairs. "I swear Gen, if you're afraid of small spaces why in great Gaia did you make your apartment on the highest floor?"

Pulling himself up to his full height Genesis glared at the younger 1st, was it really that obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zack and Cloud both rolled their eyes heading over for the large black truck that was Angeal's Shinra owned vehicle. Thankfully though it had Shinra plates it wasn't painfully obvious like the Turks and Presidents car.

"I call back!" Zack bounded across the parking lot ignoring the President and Vice President as they were getting out of their black car. Reaching Angeal's truck he leapt up into the bed and started to bounce the whole truck bouncing with his energy. "Come on!"

Laughing Cloud followed suit leaping easily into the high bed of the truck. The truck had been raised slightly due to the SOLDIERs heights.

"Sephiroth you coming back here, or you going up into the cabin?" Zack asked leaning over the side of the truck bed.

"What the hell do you think?" Sephiroth easily jumped into the bed of the truck, Genesis only steps behind him. Angeal rolled his eyes climbing into the cab hitting the push button start on the rig; reaching back he opened up the back window so they could still communicate. If they took his truck unless it was raining this was always how they rode.

It was against the law in Midgar but they had only ever been pulled over once for it. When the security force had seen it was their bosses they had quickly let them go.

Putting the truck in gear he slowly backed out, he had seen the president but since they were off duty they weren't required to salute or even say a word to the man.

"It's party time!" Zack cried out happily causing the other four to laugh. Leaning over the side of the truck Zack smirked waiving slightly to the shocked looking president and his young teen age son. "Sup!" leaning over a little more he smacked the side of the truck. "Let's go Angeal! We're burning daylight!"

Laughing loudly Sephiroth and Genesis reached over across the bed or the truck and grabbed hold of Zack's belt and tugged him back into the truck.

"Sit puppy."

Zack pouted at them but it was quickly forgotten as he bounced over and pounced Cloud. Shaking his head at his pupil antics Angeal pulled out of the garage leaving behind a blinking President Shinra and Vice President.

"Did I just see what I thought I did?" Rufus asked slowly blinking blue eyes. Never in his young life had he _EVER_ see the group of 1st acting like that. Normally if they saw the group they were somber and professional this was a completely different side of them.

His father grunted slightly a frown marring his features. "You did, I will have to speak with Hojo about controlling his son."

Looking to his father a frown crossed Rufus face as well. "Is that a good idea father? Wouldn't it be better to just leave them as is, since that video aired on the news of them on Mt. Nibel we have had better public relations."

The President merely grunted and turned to head up to his office. He left those petty things to his son and the lower dogs in his ring.

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking serious?" Genesis raised a brow at both Sephiroth cussing and the excited look that was passing over his face quickly. They had just pulled up in front of the stop light that would lead to the underground parking next to the huge gaming complex.<p>

Though his eyes were hidden behind his glasses Genesis knew Sephiroth's green eyes had to be wide and shining if that evil smile was anything to go by. The man had climbed over to the other side of the truck in between Cloud and Zack and was grinning up at the massive building.

"Did we do good birthday boy?" blinking Sephiroth rounded on Zack seeing the boy smiling brightly. With the mission he had completely forgotten that today was his 21st. the grin only got bigger and turned back to the gaming complex as Angeal pulled the truck into the underground parking lot.

"Oh hell yeah!" Sephiroth was practically bouncing across the bed of the truck. Genesis shared a grin with the other two boys; they hadn't been sure if Sephiroth would enjoy some place like this but it seemed the man was more than eager to get in there.

Spying a very familiar black Shinra car Angeal was happy to see a certain red head standing in an empty parking space next to it. Spying them Reno raised a hand holding his EMR, his smile wide as he moved out of the way for them.

"About fucking time, yo. Didn't think you guys were ever going to get here."

Reno was dressed down just like the rest of them; he wore a white wife beater allowing all his numerous tattoo's to be seen; he was also in a pair of ripped up black jeans.

Reaching out he slapped hands with Zack as Angeal pulled into the spot. "You guys look good, wish we had thought of the bandana idea. Hey birthday boy!" reaching up he clasped hands with Sephiroth and couldn't help the infectious smile the man was giving off.

They honestly hadn't seen him this happy since their return to Shinra, he tried but you could tell it was forced.

"Thanks Reno." Releasing the Turk's hand he leapt out of the back of the truck. You could tell he was excited just by the set of his shoulders and the twitching of his muscles. No doubt the man just wanted to bolt out of here and up to the entrance.

Shaking his head Genesis walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover nuzzling into his shoulder blade. "Calm down, save the adrenaline rush for when we're inside."

Looking back Sephiroth knew Genesis was right and took a deep calming breath. Feeling himself calm slightly he still couldn't help but bounce on the balls of his feet, now he knew how Zack felt all the time. He just wanted to move, he actually had to fight the urge to start doing squats just to do something!

Laughing Zack took his hand and started running for the entrance. Smiling wickedly Sephiroth easily matched him step for step.

Sighing Angeal rolled his eyes as the others ran after them. "I think he's going to put Zack to shame today." Cloud said watching the two men disappear around the corner and up onto the main street.

"I think Tseng is gonna want to cap him by the end of this night." Reno laughed easily able to keep up with the SOLDIER since they weren't running full tilt.

Racing into the building Sephiroth stopped his covered mako eyes taking everything in. the room was a massive VR room and was teaming even this early in the morning with hundreds of people swarming around in everything from infantry uniforms to 1st class SOLDIER.

"Hey it's Tseng! TSENG!" pulling his eyes from a massive screen that was showing a full out war between infantry groups he smiled seeing the familiar figure of his big brother.

Tseng stood in the center of the room his hand resting in the pockets of his black jeans. He had gone the rare casual with a black snap shirt that had a black textured stripe pattern on it and with contrasting blue along the seams. The sleeves were long but were rolled and snapped into place up on his elbows, he left the collar and a few buttons undone revealing expanse of ivory skin that had several girls drooling, much to their boyfriends displeasure.

Seeing two of his boys he pulled a hand from a pocket and waved to them smiling gently. Racing over both boys instantly glomped him; laughing Tseng hugged them both back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today." Sephiroth asked stepping back, he was glad to see his big brother here.

Tseng smirked slightly and motioned towards a small group behind him. "Your boy toy issued a challenge.. Turks vs SOLDIER. Naturally we have to uphold our Turk honor."

Zack laughed loudly at this remembering the whole conversation and how quickly Tseng had accepted the challenge. Laughing as well Sephiroth looked over the group instantly recognizing Cissnei and Rude; both just like Tseng and Reno were dressed down.

Cissnei was getting a lot of looks as she was one of the few girls that currently were not attached to a player; meaning she was either looking or was going to be one of the players.

Next to her was a figure that made Sephiroth's jaw drop before a huge smile plastered on his face. "Dad!" breaking away Sephiroth raced over and threw his arms around the very distinctive man.

Chuckling softly Vincent wrapped his arms around his only child holding him tightly. "Happy birthday Seph." He said softly running his bare right hand down his son's back.

"Thanks dad." Stepping back he looked over his father. It was almost impossible to tell this was the same man they had set free from a coffin in the basement of Shinra Mansion two months ago.

While still wearing his leather pants; it seemed Tseng had convinced the man to forgo the black double breasted shirt he always wore for what appeared to be one of Tseng's work shirts. The collar was left undone along with a few of the bottom buttons and the sleeves were rolled slightly revealing the pale ivory skin of his right hand and the long black leather glove that covered his left. He had left the red head wrap behind allowing his hair to fall naturally around his face.

Smiling more Sephiroth hugged his father again; he honestly preferred to see the man like this instead of hiding in all that black leather and the cloak.

"You know, I don't care what people say Vincent is hot, yo."

Hiding a laugh Sephiroth pulled away from his father glaring playfully at Reno. "That is my father you're speaking about Turk."

Reno smirked running a hand through his bright red hair. "I know yo, still doesn't mean I can't look." He winked playfully and moved over to Rude.

Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes, over the past two months he had become very familiar with almost all of the Turks. Word had leaked out somehow that he was still alive and he had been inundated with Turks wanting to talk to him. Many new that he did not know and a few that he had worked side by side with that were still a part of the company.

Those that had known him when he had been 'alive' were shocked not only at the lack of age progression but the fact it had been Hojo that had 'killed' him and used him for his own dark experiments. One thing you never did, you never messed with one of their own.

Hojo was now enemy number one among the Turks.

No the man would not be alive for much longer; he would make sure of that. They were already in the talks of appointing him back into the Turks if nothing else just for a short while. It was not what he really wanted to do cause of his feeling towards Shinra but it would give him the opportunity to destroy Hojo and it would allow him to be closer to his child. And if he was the be brutally honest.. He was BORED! Just sitting around Tseng's apartment all day was making the man stir crazy and babysitting a suicidal SOLDIER wasn't exactly high on his excitement list.

They had yet to reveal this to his son, thinking they would surprise him instead.

"Come on, it's almost our time and we still have to get Seph to sign that paper and do what needs to be done." Zack grabbed hold of Sephiroth's arm and started to drag him towards the line they were supposed to go to.

Laughing Sephiroth grabbed his father's good arm and pulled him with him. Shaking his head Tseng followed with the rest of the group; grabbing the small bag he was carrying with him he pulled out all the signed forms and the single one that just needed Sephiroth's signature on it.

Moving up to the line Genesis groaned seeing it was the same old bitch that had helped them out two months ago.

"Is that who I think it is?" Zack asked softly looking back to Genesis for confirmation. "Yeah.. it is." This was going to be fun. Well if nothing else they wouldn't have to worry about some stupid fan girl screaming that they were there and ruining the whole day for them.

Moving to the front of the group Tseng moved up to the counter and leaned down slightly, his black eyes hard as he regarded the woman his Turk mask pulled on. "We had a reservation for _1100_ today, two groups."

The woman looked up; her dull brown eyes looking about as impressed as it had two months ago. "Group names." Her voice was as bland as her face was.

"SGE and Turks." Zack piped up from his spot in the middle of the group. Tseng turned and raised a brow in a silent '_are you kidding me?_' look, turning back he rolled his eyes at this but couldn't help a smile. "We really need to work on your two's creativity when it comes to names."

Genesis flushed some and turned away sticking his nose up in the air. Hiding a laugh behind his hand Cloud reached out and grabbed hold of that nose with some effort, only drawback to being that short. Growling Genesis nipped at the offending appendages thankfully no one other then the group would recognize him so he didn't care how he acted.

The woman behind the counter flushed slightly as she pulled up the groups, instantly recognizing the names that appeared under SGE's name.

"May I see the ID's for Turks." It was company policy to take down the ID's of all those involved in case something happened. Having seen this coming Tseng withdrew the already collected ID's from his Turks and set them on the counter on top of their corresponding waiver form.

"Seph, you need to sign yours." He held out the single unsigned one for the demon behind him. Pulling his attention away from where he was teasing Genesis, Sephiroth grabbed the paper and started fishing around in Genesis front pocket for the pen he knew the man always carried.

"HEY! If you're going to grab at least kiss me!" startled Sephiroth withdrew his hand, he blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. Smug smirk firmly in place Genesis pulled the pen from his pocket and held it out for his lover.

Taking the pen Sephiroth playfully shoved his lover before moving up to the desk so he had a hard writing surface. The old woman blinked seeing this exchange from who she knew had to be the SOLDIERs, the one she recognized as the crimson commander. It was pretty easy past there to recognize them through the disguises; her brown eyes followed the still laughing demon of Wutai as he leaned his tall frame over the counter. His head was bent just perfectly that she could see the bright glowing green eyes under the glasses skimming rapidly over the waiver form.

So it was true what the infantry men they got in here said, you could tell a SOLDIER from their glowing eyes. Pulling herself away from the handsome general she quickly went about checking them in; picking up the first ID she blinked seeing it was an official Shinra ID card. You only ever saw those with the infantry men that came.

Looking over the information she was able to match it with what appeared to be the leader of the group. '_Tseng Akera; Director Department of Administrative Research.' _Her brown eyes widened at this; working here you quickly learned the different lingo from loose mouthed army grunts. Department of Administrative Research was the official name for the Turks and she was very familiar with the horror stories that came with that name. Turks was the short name for Shinra Assassins, and director meant lead assassin.

Quickly she checked them all in, her eyes instantly taking in the fact all five ID cards were from the same department all obvious high ranks in the department. She swallowed nervous realizing that she had just checked in five trained killers.

"Thank you; I need the ID's for SGE now." Still at the front of the group Sephiroth pulled out his wallet and laid his ID card on top of his waiver form. Thankfully there was no one around them that could see the ID's on the desk so he wasn't worried about it. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned seeing Angeal holding out the rest of their ID's, Tseng was laying out all their signed waiver forms.

Sephiroth barely had to look at the forms to know whose was who and laid out the proper ID; they all had very distinctive writing styles and it was easy to pick up each one at a glance. Picking up the ID's the woman flushed the full realization coming to her that these were in fact the real SOLDIER 1st class. She suddenly felt sorry for the 5 cocky little ass holes that were claiming to be them; these two groups were going to kick their sorry little asses into the ground before they realized what the hell happened.

Checking them in she handed back the ID's "It says it's your birthday today, is that correct?" she asked looking to the General.

Sephiroth nodded smiling for once in too good of a mood to give a shit that people were prying into his personal life. Zack moved up and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Yep, the big twenty one!.. our boy is finally a man!"

Growling Sephiroth shoved Zack away playfully. "Considering your only nineteen Fair I wouldn't talk about being a man."

Blinking the old woman looked at the group hearing not only the age of the general but one of the others. Looking at her computer it displayed the ages of each thanks to the ID cards; seeing what the ages of the 1st class were she couldn't help but feel pity for them. Her grandchildren were only a few years younger and they still had their innocence. These boys had theirs stripped away by war and blood.

Laughing Zack headed over to where a man was waiting for them, fake smile plastered on his face. It was painfully obvious this man enjoyed his job about as much as the woman did; you really had to wonder what type of people they got in here if they hated working here so much.

Pocketing his ID Sephiroth fell into step once more with his father. Over the past two months he had grown extremely close to the dark gunman and he never regretted it.

"Welcome to the SOLDIER simulation games!" the man gushed with fake excitement. He was a short man with short cropped brown hair and dark hazel eyes; he was wearing what looked like a variant version of the 1st class uniform obviously to show he worked there.

"Before you head off for your first battle we need to get you into the gaming jumpsuits. These jump suits were specially designed for these games and allow us to switch your uniforms according to your levels in the game; they also have a small materia in them that will instill a paralyzing affect if you are shot in a none fatal spot. It gives the games a more realistic feel to them. If you will follow me please."

"A paralyzing materia?" Genesis asked softly, he wasn't sure about that since that was one materia he wouldn't use because it was unpredictable.

"They must have done something to keep it low powered for standard people and that is keyed by something in the VR weapons." Vincent said his own eyes narrowing slightly; it obviously wasn't that bad since this place was so popular and had been for months now.

Moving into a locker room the group looked around seeing they were the only ones in there thankfully.

"These will be your lockers, make sure to pin your key to you so only you can access your belongings. We ask that you keep all personal effects here including any and all PHS and video recording devices. We offer discs of your battles for perches afterwards if you wish to keep a memory of this day."

It seemed he had given this same statement a billion times already and it was second nature to him. Shrugging slightly the group all took a locker quickly stowing their wallets and PHS in them.

"If you have a shirt on under your over shirts we ask that you remove your over shirt; it helps with the suits magic if there isn't a bunch of clothes between the jump suit and the person." Turning the man headed over to a large shelving unit containing folded black jump suits. Looking back he judged them before quickly selecting several from one pile and more from another. He only had to grab a few different ones from other piles as most of them seemed to all be about the same size. The only real variation was the big man in the gray bandana, the small boy in a gray bandana, the girl and the big dark skinned man.

Walking over to another shelf he pulled out ten VR devices that were made to resemble materia bracers the SOLDIERs used. Dumping them into a basket so he could carry them over he moved over to a small table and set everything down.

"Alright, before I give you your jump suits I'm going to give you all VR devices, these go onto your right wrist. These will hold all your data; hit's, kills, death, levels. You will go to a special area and punch in your bracer number found here." He lifted one up showing them all a bright green number, "This will change your uniform and weapons accordingly as you advance levels."

Grabbing the first bracer and the smallest jump suit the man moved over to what had to be the only female he had ever seen actually joining in the game. Giggling Cissnei threw her curly brown hair over her shoulder and held out her right wrist for the man.

"I'm so excited!" she gushed, a dark deadly gleam in her eyes. Locking the bracer in place the man flinched slightly seeing that look; so much for this girl being just a dumb ass that got pulled into it by her boyfriend. She seemed to know exactly why she was here and was eager to start murdering people.

Grabbing the next set he looked to the red head that already looked board. "Come on, yo. We got a title to defend and we can't do it sittin here." The man instantly thought thug just looking over Reno, his eyes traveling along the many tattoo's that covered the man's arms, back and chest.

"Reno." Tseng said warningly as he moved up and held out his arm for his own bracer.

"Sorry boss, just a little anxious." Rolling his black eyes Tseng grabbed his jump suit and moved over to pull it on.

Vincent glared darkly at his own bracer and jump suit; he had to wonder how many other people had worn this before he did. The very idea that unbathed people had made his skin crawl, but he would put up with it for his child.

Seeing the first of the second group come up, the boy was bouncing on his heels his eyes hidden behind dark glasses but the smile on his face was huge. He thrust out his right hand ready to get his bracer.

Blinking the man handing them out looked at the boys right wrist his eyes going wide as he saw a real bracer with the very distinctive glow of real life materia in it.

Tilting his head to the side Zack looked down and made an 'oh' noise and quickly unhooked the bracer and switched it to his left wrist. "Sorry forgot I had that on!" he smiled brightly and held out his now bare right wrist.

Were these men seriously SOLDIER? Shaking himself mentally the man quickly attached the bracer and handed the man his jump suit. Looking over the others he noticed that the last four also all had bracers of some sort all containing glowing materia; most of them were green but there were some red and yellow and a few purple mixed into the bunch.

He might just have to take his hour lunch early and watch these battles coming up. They promised to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"God think that could have taken any longer?" Zack was leaning against the wall now just waiting for them to input their first data; the line was long but thankfully it was moving quickly.<p>

"I think our bracers threw him for a loop." Genesis chuckled absently adjusting his real bracer. He was too used to wearing it on his right wrist it felt almost alien on his left.

"I just want to get in there and start killing people." Sephiroth grumbled scratching at the itchy tag at the back of his neck. He really wished he had grabbed an energy drink out of Angeal's truck before he came in; he hadn't had any sugar at all since he woke up and it was starting to drive him nuts. Oh well, this would make him more aggressive in battle and so they would get through a hell of a lot faster.

He had read through all the rules and was never more grateful for Vincent sneaking into Shinra and teaching all of them how to fire a gun. The first 2 rounds they were only allowed to use infantry weapons and grunts only got guns.

If Vincent hadn't taught them all they would have been really screwed and the Turks would surpass them easily. No doubt they would any way since that was what all of them were trained to use, but they would slow down once they got to the SOLDIER rounds where they switched from projectile weapon to hand to hand.

They had been signed up for the standard 'real' experience, as it was called. Your hit in a kill shot you were down the entire round and the round was over with who ever had the most amounts of kills being the winners. If today went well they might have to come back for the free for all wars where if you were hit you were out for a minute and then back on your feet and going to town. That one you could choose either gun or sword.. or both in some cases.

Pushing himself off the wall Sephiroth moved into the next available VR recorder; he had just reached out to punch in his number when he was roughly pushed aside.

Growling darkly Sephiroth turned to see who had dared to push him out of the way. A snobby looking teen with shoulder length blond hair and a pointed face was quickly punching in numbers.

"I believe that I was next to use this." Sephiroth purred, his voice having dropped to a deadly silk. The kid turned his green eyes narrowing as he stuck his pointed nose into the air. "I'm the general; I get to use this whenever I feel."

A single silver brow rose at this; he watched in shock as his ever familiar uniform appeared on the boy in front of him. Quickly he put a hand over his mouth as he tried desperately not to laugh; Genesis was not so nice and burst out laughing clutching his sides.

The boy that was now in his uniform sneered throwing back blond hair in a very arrogant manner. "What the hell are you laughing at noob?" hearing this sent Genesis over the edge; reaching out he clutched to a chuckling Angeal trying to keep upright. Zack and Cloud were leaning against each other trying to hide their laughter as they were now attracting a lot of attention to themselves.

Even the Turks were laughing; Cissnei was giggling like hell behind her hands, and Tseng had a hand over his mouth trying hard not to die though his shoulders were shaking with the effort. Rude was chuckling and Vincent had an amused smirk on his face, his crimson eyes dancing with mirth.

Reno stepped forward taking a vacant spot and quickly punched in his number. Almost instantly a low man's infantry uniform incased him helmet and all. "You look fucking ridiculous, yo. You look absolutely retarded in Sephiroth's uniform, you don't got the ass for it..or the legs."

"Or the sex appeal, or the power to pull it off.. and definitely not the chest." Genesis threw in moving over and punching in his own number. Just before the helmet encased his head he closed his eyes and pulled off the Shinra issued sunglasses before they got trapped.

"How in the hell do they see out of this?" he asked his fingers wrapping around the stock of the VR generated rifle slung over his right shoulder.

"Andrew you coming?" a boy with black hair and brown eyes moved over that instantly set Genesis off once more, he moved over to Reno and clutched onto the man. This, this was his doppelganger. The scrawny kid with glasses was dressed in Genesis red duster and heeled black boots.

"In a minute." The boy named Andrew said glaring daggers at the Turks and SOLDIER. "You all think this is funny?"

Genesis pushed himself off Reno and moved over to Angeal who was now also in a VR uniform and slung his arms around him. " 'geal, cure please! I can't breathe!" chuckling Angeal wrapped his arms around his best friend patting his back knowing the man was doing this to piss off the kids.

"It's pretty obvious, yo. They think it's fucking hilarious." Reno smirked seeing the rage flashing across Andrew's face.

"Well then, if it's so funny. I as the general issue a challenge." He raised a katana that looked a lot like Masamune but a good several feet to short. "When and _if_ you reach us, your group vs us, one on one. I claim you." He pointed the sad excuse for a VR generated sword at Genesis. Pushing himself off Angeal brushing pretend lint off his uniform he smirked his smile being the only thing you could see under the helmet. "Sorry kid, I already claimed 'Genesis' no if you're claiming to be Sephiroth you get him." Genesis pointed to where Sephiroth was currently standing next to Cloud and his father already in his VR uniform.

Hearing his name Sephiroth looked up and smirked darkly and made a motion like 'me and you' to the boy claiming to get him.

"The group is SGE, remember it.. cause you're going to be cursing it in an hour." Tossing his head in his normal arrogance Genesis breezed past them, his body moving with an almost feline grace.

"Ohh I feel sorry for you lot." Reno laughed moving past them almost lazily, tilting his head he heard someone appear on the loud speaker.

"_**Round one Infantry Turks Vs rapier. Please proceeded to VR room 5" **_

"Haha that's us yo!"

The two groups separated Tseng and the Turks heading for their appointed VR room and Sephiroth and the others heading for a prime spot to view the coming battle now completely ignoring the glares they were receiving from the players that actually seemed to like the snobby General.

"This should be good and fast." Zack said folding his arms behind his head, his eyes looking up through the horrible visor. "We really need to talk to Lazard about these helmets they are horrible, no wonder the infantry misses so much."

"You mean besides their normal spray and pray tactic?" Cloud asked chuckling. That was what they called it when the men went full auto and just laid a lot of rounds down range without really aiming at anything.

"Yeah, aiming actually helps." Zack chuckled watching as the two parties moved into the VR room. Almost instantly it changed to show Cosmo Canyon.

"Interesting location will be close in combat. They will have to be relying a lot on their side arms if they do not get farther up into a sniper position." Sephiroth was now watching the screen curiously. It was split in 10 different screens showing each individual player. Thankfully the screen was massive so you could see the players still clearly.

Each group was hunkered down behind one of the many houses that made up the village of the canyon. The one group, Rapier as they had called themselves were all huddled in close talking among themselves, it actually looked more like they were arguing amongst each other, actually they were as you could hear them over the mics built into the uniforms.

"Oh they are so going to fail." Zack laughed, his eyes switched to where they could see the Turks. Tseng had removed his helmet, it looked like none of them were moving but those that knew the Turks and the way they spoke knew Tseng was giving out very detailed instructions.

Turks because of their position did not use hand signals but spoke orders with their eyes and head movements. The movements were very slight but if you knew what to look for it was very easy to read.

"Reno, take Rude and head around flank them, force them towards the center. Vincent take top sniper, take out the leader. Cissnei you're with me." Sephiroth said out loud easily translating the silent commands. The people around them were all looking at them and then looked back at the screen watching as two of the Turks moved off in opposite directions taking the flank, one figure silently slunk off into the shadows and disappeared up the stairs heading for the higher houses.

"How the hell did you know they were going to do that?" one of the players asked staring with wide eyes at Sephiroth. He was dressed in a 3rd class uniform. Sephiroth smirked and remained silent his eyes watching as "START" flashed across the screen.

The disorganized group all stood and quickly rushed onto the field. "hm rooky mistake." Angeal said seeing they were staying huddled together.

"They won't be alive long enough to realize their mistake." Genesis said with a smirk and sure enough no sooner had he said it then simulated gun shots rang out in sharp secession and all five dropped before they even made it a quarter of the way on the battle field.

A '5' flashed up in the top corner of one of the screen that depicted Vincent standing up from his sniper position out of a window. He had thrown his helmet off and honestly looked like he was board out of his skull.

"Remind me never to piss your dad off okay." Gen said his eyes wide; Vincent had never drawn Cerberus in the VR rooms instead just focused on teaching them. This was the first time they had seen him in actual combat, the man was deadly accurate with his gun.

"You mean another reason not to piss my dad off." Sephiroth smirked as he watched the color drain from the little portion of Genesis face that could be seen. "Yeah…" it was not easy to forget that Vincent harbored a planets WEAPON inside him.

"He and Tseng are equally matched." Sephiroth smirked again, he moved away from the screen to where his father and friends were moving out of their VR room.

"Damn it Vincent! The whole point is to let us get in on it to!" Reno was stomping around like a spoiled child. Vincent smirked his crimson eyes glowing brighter. "You should have been faster." Seeing a figure racing to him Vincent smiled and opened up one of his arms for the pounce he knew was coming. They had quickly discovered that Sephiroth was a very physical person, especially with those he cared greatly about.

Sephiroth instantly latched on his smile bright. "Tseng wasn't lying when he said you were a damn sharpshooter."

Smiling Tseng held his helmet against his hip. "He was said to be one of the best, he's proving it so far today, he got all five shots off before I even got my rifle up."

"No fucking fair! Next round you better fucking save some for the rest of us yo."

Vincent did roll his crimson eyes skyward but smiled running a hand along his son's back. The group of Turks headed over for the VR machines to get updated.

"_**First round infantry, Titans Vs SGE, please proceed to VR room 2"**_

Smiling Vincent gently smacked his son's shoulder. "Go I'll be watching don't worry." Smiling widely Sephiroth took off back to his group. Genesis and Angeal were waiting for him and he slipped in between them hooking his arms through theirs. This day was going so good, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time and he wasn't even drunk yet!

Andrew sat in one of the chairs sipping on a drink and rolled his eyes looking at his 'elite' they were all dressed as the legendary General and his four 1st class officers. It was rare for them to get an actual battle this early in the morning but you never knew, he honestly didn't care they were permanent figures in this game since they kept winning the company just paid them to play the part. They had yet to ever lose a match and with it came giant egos.

"What a bunch of wackos" Drake said, he was the 'Zack' of the group, big and was able to wield the VR buster sword with ease. "Those are the guys you honestly challenged?" Andrew smirked nodding and taking a sip of his soda. "Yeah should be an easy match don't you think."

"Don't get too carried away, remember the group that are with those 'wackos' one of them got off five dead center shots in a matter of seconds." Their 'Angeal' said looking up at the giant monitor seeing the group entering the arena. Instantly it changed to the desert of Wutai.

He watched as the group all groaned seeing where they were. "_**It had to be fucking Wutai didn't it!"**_ Genesis whined, you could hear them over the speakers.

"What a cry baby, so it's Wutai so what?" Andrew sneered. He turned back to watch the group knowing they were going to get obliterated, Titan's was one of those groups that had enough points to take them on constantly but they preferred the infantry ranks in the game.

The group of newbie's was hunkered down on the other side of a hill. None of them saying a word all of them just staring out across the vast hilly desert.

"They aren't even talking to each other, they are so going down. This is the Titan's favorite VR realm they know it like the back of their hands." Their little 'Cloud' said, pushing dark blond hair out of his face. He was an agile little thing but not very strong so he got the spot of the youngest 1st.

Tseng was listening in to these knuckle heads and couldn't help but smirk, they were in for a very large surprise. This group was so well trained and used to fighting with each other they didn't need commands they knew their place and their roles and would execute them perfectly. Their bond was so strong as friends it seemed like they were speaking telepathically. All of them had also served at least one tour in Wutai, this area was a common battle field and all five of them had fought real battles on this group. They would know it better than any little group pretending to be infantry.

"START" flashed across the screen and instantly the five were gone in a blur of blue and green. The cameras lost track of them for only a second before picking up on them again. Sephiroth was racing up along the cliff face easily jumping and grasping onto out cropping and pulling himself onto an almost inaccessible cliff face that over looked the whole battle field. Lying down on his stomach he pulled his glasses out and placed them on over closed eyes as he pulled his helmet off. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he laid in a perfect prone position that his father had taught him. He was completely still as he held the rifle up to his shoulder waiting for the first idiot to appear.

They had discovered through the training that Sephiroth with his increased vision and complete control of his breathing and body was a sniper to rival Tseng. His eye sight allowed him to see targets far away without the aid of a scope, and his control over his patience made it so the man could sit in one position for hours and never once more.

Cloud and Zack were crouching down behind a large rock back to back their rifles raised in a signature ready position of any well trained infantry man. Those two had become excellent marksmen through their training. They picked up on military tactics quickly and were two that worked best as a team.

Genesis was racing behind one of the mountains, pushing all his SOLDIER speed to its limits. Unlike the rest that had their rifles Genesis had taken Sephiroth's pistol and his own, they discovered during the training that Genesis couldn't shoot for a damn with a rifle but he could dual wield pistols like a champ. He was an instinctual shooter, or 'shot from the hip' as they liked to say. If he concentrated on aiming he would miss the target by a mile but if he simply pointed and shot he would hit dead center every time.

Racing around he smirked catching sight of his first victim, a big man leveled his gun right at him. His smirk turned evil as mid run he hunkered down and leapt up into the air, the force of his jump creating a crater in the sand. Leaping high up into the air he twisted his body so he was upside down and smirked his pistol aimed right for the idiots head.

He fired off two rounds and watched with a twisted sense of pleasure as the man dropped dead. Landing back in the sand he launched up onto the cliff side where Angeal was waiting for him. He landed easily as if he had not just leapt from the ground 20 feet bellow onto the top of the hill.

"_**You are taking too much pleasure in this."**_

Genesis laughed loudly at this and turned killing off a second one as they rounded the corner bellow. _**"What can I say, I see why people like guns.. Though I will always prefer my blade." **_

Angeal shook his head and the two leapt off the cliff as if they were leaping off a small log. A '2' appeared next to Genesis on the board showing he had two kills already.

Two more shots sounded and two more dropped almost instantly one taken out by Sephiroth from a very long distance and the other taken out by Cloud as they rounded the corner.

Zack and Cloud exchanged a high five and looked down at their bracer. _**"One more bastard to go, I want this infantry part done. I want my sword back!" **_

Zack started to bounce and do squats where he was already bored. Cloud laughed but kept down and smirked seeing the final person appear in front of them his gun lowered at Zack who was standing up from his last round of squats.

The last guy started firing like hell at Zack, hearing the gun shots Zack just stood there all of them missing him by inches. "_**Can I cut loose**_?"

Sitting himself down on the ground Cloud smiled recognizing this from one of their own VR training sessions with Angeal. "_**Indulge yourself**_." Cloud laughed repeating Angeal.

"_**That's what I do best**_!" punching his fist into his open palm the young first turned and ran right for the man. Smiling wickedly under his helmet he pulled out his pistol and aimed right for center mass.

He saw the big guy falter and laughed pulling the trigger. Instantly he heard the "MATCH END" over the speaker and whopped happily dancing about.

"_**Hey Tseng I hope you're watching! We're gonna waste your ass come the general" **_

Tseng burst out laughing as Reno barked a few times like a puppy. "Keep barking pup!" the group all burst out laughing at that and moved over to sit at the empty table next to "the General" they were already in their officer infantry uniforms they still had a few minutes before their next round began.

"Vincent I think you trained them a little too well." Cissnei giggled and pulled her helmet off needing a breather from its stuffiness.

"It did not take much, they are natural marksmen." He smiled seeing the group racing over like a bunch of 13 year olds not full grown adults.

"Were you guys watching?" Zack asked happily his helmet bobbing as he moved. He pulled a chair up next to Rude and sat down, well more like bounced in his seat.

"Yes _Koinu_ we saw." Tseng laughed and reached over gently pushing Zack into his seat. "You were doing a lot of showing off." Zack shrugged and bounced off his seat, "What can I say, at least I'm not as bad as _Kasai._" They were all going by Turk code names while they were here. Genesis was Kasai which was fire in Wutai.

"Come on _Koinu_, I want out of this stinking helmet. It's nearly impossible to see out of!" Genesis walked by throwing his hands up in the air. Pulling the helmet off he kept his eyes closed long enough to put his glasses on. Cloud and Angeal were already upping their scores and had done the same, only Zack still had his helmet on.

Rolling his eyes under the helmet Zack bounced off after them. Moving up into the line he pulled in close to Sephiroth so that they could SOLDIER talk.

"_Did you see those morons faces when we came out?"_ Sephiroth nodded his smirk darkening. "_Oh trust me I did." _

That little show had been intentional they had all agreed to show off just a little of their powers in the first round to rattle the snobby kids pretending to be them.

They would rein it in this next round, but come the round where they get their swords, all bets were off.

Turning back slightly he could see the group watching them all with narrowed eyes, Andrew seemed ready to spit fire with the dark glare he was sending them. Smirking darkly Sephiroth pointed to him before running his thumb across his own throat, silently saying he was going to die.

Seeing this Drake looked at the others, "are you sure that this was a good idea, did you see how those guys were jumping across those cliffs. They are easily 20 feet high and they were taking them in single leaps like they were only a foot high."

Andrew turned away from glaring daggers at the SGE group; he looked over his own group seeing they were now shifting nervously in their seats. "Don't worry, they probably found a hack or something in the system this isn't the first group to have done that. Don't worry, the infantry rounds are always the easiest they won't make it past the SOLDIER rounds."

Tseng heard this and could help but burst out laughing. Hearing the laughter Andrew looked over to the group that called themselves Turk and saw the leader was the one laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at _Ilbonnom_?" Almost instantly Tseng's laughter died and his eyes narrowed darkly, the others all stopped talking and looked over their eyes narrowing darkly hearing the derogatory term used for Wutai immigrates.

Reno stood up his blue green eyes narrowed into an angry glare. "What the fuck did you just say kid."

Andrew sneered, his green eyes taking in the red hair that was sticking out all over the place and the garish red tattoos under his eyes. "You heard me, what the hell do you freaks think is so funny."

"That's it I'm gonna beat the shit out of this cocky ass little bastard yo!" Reno made to leap over the table at them. Rude and Vincent both grabbed hold of the young Turk keeping a strong hold on him and keeping him on that side of the table.

"Reno." Tseng said softly, though his voice shook slightly with his own anger. His Turk mask was back in full affect as his black eyes regarded his second in command.

"But Director…"

"Reno, you are a Turk remember that." Tseng looked at the group out of the corner of his eyes. "Besides, let the boys handle them..you know what Koneko will do to them if he learns of this."

"Koneko?" Vincent asked gently releasing Reno though his crimson eyes were narrowed into a dark glare, he was also Wutainese and took great insult to that slur.

Tseng nodded turning to look at Vincent. "That is your son's nick name since he was young." Vincent also heard the underlying message of that was also his call sign in the Turks.

One of the boys on the other side laughed, this one was the young boy that was dressed up like Genesis. "Kitten? Are you serious?" Andrew looked over to his friend hearing this; the boy was a book worm so it wasn't surprising he was able to translate Wutainese.

Snorting he rolled his eyes, "We're honestly supposed to be afraid of a kid you nick named kitten?"

"What about me?" Sephiroth asked coming to stand between his father and Tseng. He could feel the tension in the air and was wondering what the hell was going on. They had seen Reno move to attack and had hurried back over, knowing something was going down to cause the young Turk to make a move to attack.

Genesis was standing on the other side of Tseng between him and the boys they were all glaring at them.

"Nothing _kitten_." Andrew said snickering; his friends were all laughing as well. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously behind his glasses though his face remained a perfectly blank slate as he pulled on his SOLDIER mask.

"Koneko, these little bastards called Tseng an _Ilbonnom." _Reno said glaring daggers at the boys.

"What?" Angeal turned to look at the boys as he felt Genesis and Vincent grab onto Sephiroth to keep him from pulling a Reno and leaping across the table and killing these boys.

A frown pulled at Angeal's lips as he turned to regard the boys. "You disgrace the uniforms you wear, a SOLDIER has pride and honor both of which you lot have shown none of. The uniforms you don were earned by the five through years or training and sacrifice, to wear them and use such derogatory names towards your fellow players is an insult to that uniform and the man who wares it." Angeal frowned even more looking back slightly at said man.

"If Sephiroth were to know what you were doing while wearing his uniform I am sure he would be just as disgusted as we are."

Andrew scoffed and threw his hair back behind his shoulder once more. "Save the Angeal type lecture idiot, we don't need to hear some bull shit lecture about dreams, pride and honor from a nobody."

Angeal frowned even more and looked back hearing slight snickers from Zack and Cloud. "Image that, he sounds so much like Angeal it's uncanny." Zack said folding his arms behind his head.

Angeal narrowed his eyes more knowing that while it couldn't be seen Zack would be able to feel it. Laughing Zack moved back over to a chair and sat down.

"Don't worry _Koneko_; we'll kick their asses in a little bit." Cloud said, a small evil smile crossing his face. Moving up to the group he motioned for them to come in, having caught all their attention they all leaned in over the table.

Hearing Cloud's plan they all grinned and nodded, no longer was this Turk vs SOLDIER this was now avenging Tseng's honor and kicking the shit out of those ass holes.

"I'll take care of it." Tseng said standing up and grabbed Sephiroth's arm. "Come on, I'll need your help." Sephiroth growled glaring darkly behind his glasses at the boys; he was really going to fuck them up at this last round. They should be grateful he was not allowed to bring out Masamune, his smiled darkened as he imaged disemboweling that smug ass little bastard.

Oh yes this was turning out to be a very, very good birthday.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth twisted his sword a frown marring his face as they stood waiting for the round to begin. This was the first round of the SOLDIER simulation and all five of them were in the standard dark blue Shinra 3rd class uniforms, which also meant that they were only allowed to carry that damn buster jr. sword.<p>

He _HATED_ this sword with a passion! This had been the sword he was forced to train with and use until he and Tseng had discovered the rusted and forgotten Masamune deep in the Turks weapon locker back about four months before his promotion to 2nd class.

He couldn't wait until he got to the 1st class round so he could actually choose his sword. He would give anything for at least a Katana!

"_I…HATE..THIS… SWORD_!"

Genesis growled looking at his own buster jr. even though his eyes were covered you could tell he was glaring at it with pure hatred.

"I second that statement." Sephiroth grumbled glaring at his own blade again. Both he and Genesis were light blade users. Even though this blade was almost the same weight as his Masamune the balance was completely different and he didn't like how almost all the weight was in the blade.

"Heh, did you guys ever think you would be back in this uniform?" Zack asked doing his normal squats as they waited for the next team. He was answered with several snorts; Angeal shook his head looking down at the dark blue uniform. It was honestly no different from his normal uniform except the color so it really didn't bother him other then the knowledge of what the color meant.

For Genesis it wasn't that big of a different either as he wore the same basic outfit just with different boots and the duster but he HATED this color blue. Mainly because just like Angeal it was the knowledge of what this color meant and he had worked his ass off to get the black uniform of a 1st; that and it clashed horribly with his hair.

"_**Attention 3**__**rd**__** class SOLDIER SGE and Shi no Senshi, a glitch has been detected battle will resume in 2 minutes time."**_

'_Oh great'_ Sephiroth thought looking over at the group that was calling themselves 'death warrior' it was a group of five males all in the same dark blue 3rd class uniform and all carrying the same buster jr. swords.

"So.. what bring you guys here?" Zack asked folding his arms behind his head, his own sword resting against his hip.

The boy at the front of the group threw his head in a very arrogant fashion causing Genesis to roll his eyes.

"We are here to test our skills against 'the general' we're from a dojo on the sector 4 plate, we are the highest in the class. We want to beat this great general of this VR center and claim the title as the best!"

"Oh mother Gaia save us all." Cloud muttered from where he was sitting on the ground absently playing with the binding of his sword. Sephiroth chuckled and rolled his eyes sitting down next to Cloud and laying his head on his shoulder. Thankfully he had managed to get his hand on an energy drink Tseng had brought with him so he was wide awake. He would need to be awake to kick those cocky ass bastards asses in about a half hour, he was still steamed about that but he was going to focus on these coming battles and worry about them later.

The lead boy frowned hearing Cloud and seeing he got no reaction from any of the men other then scoffs and eye rolls, at least what they assumed to be eye rolls since all five of them were wearing dark sun glasses.

The VR room suddenly shifted to show Mideel.

"That is more like it." Sephiroth purred pushing himself onto his feet, twisting the blade easily in his left hand.

"I really hope you weren't planning on being in this competition long today."

The group all glared at the smug SGE members, the leader lifted his sword pointing it directly at Sephiroth. "You might be good with a gun, but any monkey with a brain can fire one of those. It takes great skill to wield a blade, let's see if you common monkeys have the skill to last against us."

"Monkeys huh?" Zack was practically vibrating as he waited for the voice to shout start. "Zack, remember these are normal boys.."

Genesis waved his best friend off and looked over to Cloud seeing the boy was also bouncing where he stood. "They might be boys but these swords don't do real damage." Though he really wished they did, he wanted to see these little boys scream and cry for their momma when they handed them their ass.

"_**START."**_

Instantly the group launched forward, the leader racing right for Sephiroth. Smirking Sephiroth easily dodged to the side and brought his sword up catching the leader in the back for a killing blow. "Pathetic."

Angeal made his kill swift striking the boy in a chest blow as he leapt up to try and bash Angeal's head in with the sword.

Zack and Cloud were having fun with theirs fighting them but they were only half assing it.

Looking over to Genesis he started to laugh outright. The boy fighting Genesis was so sloppy and slow with the sword the fire ball that was Genesis had actually pulled out his copy of LOVELESS and was reading it as he dodged the attacks.

Killing off their two Cloud and Zack looked up and burst out laughing at Genesis antics. "Kasai, stop fucking with him and just kill him already." Angeal's said exasperated and rubbed his temples. Leave it up to Genesis to play with his victims like this.

Sighing heavily Genesis snapped his book shut and put it back in his pocket as he dodged another attack. "Alright 'geal, because you asked so nicely." Pulling his sword from the ground Genesis cut through the kid killing him instantly.

"That was fun, how shell we torment the2nd class?"

* * *

><p>Tseng shook his head watching as the last battle ended for the SOLDIERs, they had easily flown through these battles all the way to the 1st where they just finished killing off all the occupants. He knew these kids would be no match for the boys, but it seemed like they were having fun specially Genesis who loved to torment them by dancing around them quoting loveless.<p>

Sitting back in his chair he yawned having not gotten a lot of sleep last night himself having stayed up to make sure his two boys arrived home alright. Reno was fast asleep on the table having been their pilot along with a newer Turk.

They had put off their last battle against the 1st to allow them a breather. Unlike the super SOLDIER that were exiting the VR room they needed a break from these constant battles, that and Vincent was dangerously close to a limit break. Frankly he had no idea what his limit break was but the man had insisted that the wait until the drive went away for the safety of everyone.

Tseng knew better then to argue with the man. Leaning back in his chair he smiled seeing the boys coming back from upping their scores. They remained in their black 1st class uniforms but they all had the weapons of their choice.

They weren't allowed 'their' weapons because they were reserved only for the 'general' and his crew. Tseng smirked darkly though seeing the looked on all the boys faces, this was the round they were looking forward to the most.

"Are you boys ready?" he asked, he was instantly met with five equally dark smirks as Zack, Cloud and Angeal all sat down around them.

"Will be in a minute just have to get Seph done for the big reveal," Genesis smirked and grabbed his lover's hand pulling him towards where he knew the bathroom was.

"You do realize if anyone is in there they will recognize me."

Genesis shrugged pushing the door to the bathroom open and drug him in. "Who cares, the idiots are in a battle right now and we're next up so it's not like they will know beforehand."

Being pulled into the brightly lit bathroom he was never so grateful for the glasses then he was now, all the areas in Shinra that dealt with SOLDIER had lower lights in them. He always had a hard time going into different sections of Shinra which had the normal mako fueled lights; they always left bright spots in his vision and a major headache.

Groaning he looked around seeing it was filled with boys all in different uniforms. "Gen.."

"Shut up and put up with it for a few minutes." Pushing him in front of the mirrors Genesis reached into a bag he had brought in from Angeal's car and pulled out a hair brush and a conditioner that Sephiroth used to help keep his hair straight.

"What is this a beauty parlor now, girls bathroom is the next one over." One of the boys said laughing seeing this being placed on the counter. Rolling his eyes Genesis waived the boy off making sure he had everything out. "Forgive us boys if we actually spend a few minutes on how we look." Genesis regarded the boys through the mirror seeing that several of them were making gesture towards them. "You know, it's sad that most these boys are probably our age but act like they are five." Chuckling softly Sephiroth had to agree; it was amusing to watch those their own age acting even more immaturely than Zack did.

"You're member of SGE right? What the hell kind of name is that?" it was one of the boys from their 2nd class battle. "Oh look Seph, little puppy is yapping." He snickered watching the boy bristle where he stood with a few of his party members. That group had been nearly as easy to take down as the group of 3rds. The boy made a move as if to come after them but his friends held him back; another boy this one in a 1st class uniform moved up and picked up one of the bottles Genesis had set out.

"Oh look the fairy princess uses product boys, isn't that so sweet. Is that why you are wearing gloves princess so you don't damage your pedicure?"

Sighing Genesis looked to Sephiroth through the mirror. "Seph?" chuckling Sephiroth nodded, "Have fun love.."

Smirking almost dangerously Genesis turned to the boy that was taunting him; he was taller than Genesis and was holding the product above his head. "Tell me, is materia allowed to be used in these games?"

The kid lowered the product but kept it away from Genesis and snorted giving him a look like he was a fucking idiot. "Of course not, only SOLDIER is allowed to use materia that was set down by Shinra. The games aren't allowed to even simulate it, but I guess a little fairy boy like you wouldn't know that would he."

Snickering Genesis reached over to his bracer on his left hand summoning one of the many materia held within it. He kept his hand completely over it obscuring the glow and the orb as it melded out of his bracer. "Tell me, since I'm just a fairy and obviously too damn stupid to know anything. Do you know what a red materia is?"

The boy scoffed rolling his eyes, "of course moron, it's a summon."

Smirking darkly Genesis pulled his hand away holding up the brilliant glowing red summon materia; taking a glance at the rolling inside he saw it was Alexander, that's right he had just finished mastering him during this last mission. He held the summon between his index and thumb lifting it up so that everyone could see it.

The kid had backed up slightly seeing a real life summon materia being held by the SGE member. "Well look what I have here, can you tell me what it is? I'm too stupid to know who it is, maybe I should call it forth?" he pushed a little power into the summon making it flare to life and the symbols for a summon started to appear around it. Thankfully with Alexander being fully mastered it would take a lot more power to summon the beast, this was just a show of power.

Seeing the look of horror passing over the kids face he pulled his power back watching as the materia stopped glowing as brightly and the symbols vanished. "Oh wait, I forgot.. this is my full mastered Alexander; no he would destroy this whole building if I dare to call him forth." Genesis looked back at Sephiroth seeing him watching him with bored amusement.

Turning back to the kid Genesis smirked dangerously laying his hand back over his bracer allowing them to see the summon sink back into the bracer on his wrist. Shifting his hand slightly forward he called forth his favorite materia; a brilliant green materia pulled its self from his bracer and into his fingers.

"No, Alexander would be a waste; but I believe my fully mastered Firaga would do just nicely.. now." He turned to regard the boy pushing enough power into the materia that flames started to lick around his hand showing in fact this was real materia and not just a pretty stone and that Genesis was a master user. It was well known that cadets had a tendency to set themselves on fire only; materia masters could control the materia like Genesis was. "You have three seconds to return what you have stolen to its proper place before I turn you into nothing more than an ash stain on the wall." Genesis voice dropped to a low growl and the flames around his hand rising threateningly.

The boy dropped the product and raced out of the bathroom, the other boys seemed to be frozen where they stood. Laughing loudly Genesis pulled his power back and set the materia back into his bracer. "Love how they talk big until you show you're bigger." Shaking his head he picked up the product and returned it to the counter.

"What does SGE mean, I have a feeling I know but enlighten me." Sephiroth asked as if Genesis didn't just threaten to turn a kid into KFC. Smirking Genesis worked on removing the bandana allowing the silver braids to fall free. "Silver Generals Elite, they wouldn't let us take SOLDIER, so we went with the next best thing." Snorting Sephiroth turned back to look at his lover over his shoulder. "You and Fair really do suck at on the spot names."

Growling playfully Genesis ignored the whispers that were staring behind them as people started to take notice of the silver hair; while people had started to dye their hair to match Sephiroth's it was still rare to see the color on anything but girls and his little show with the materia wasn't helping. "I could have done something from loveless if that would be more fitting."

Making quick work of the binds that kept the braids in place Genesis ran his fingers through them easily pulling them apart. "Shake." Sephiroth's hair was so fine it almost never stayed put if they were in loose braids.

Pulling his glasses off and setting them on the counter he shook his head feeling the remaining braids coming loose. "Alright they are loose." Opening his eyes he narrowed them as the bright lights hit them. Adjusting to the bright lights he looked around seeing most of the boys were now looking at him, many with looks of awe and shock.

Chuckling Genesis reached forward and ran his fingers through his bangs. "It always amazes me how your hair always does this naturally." Even being in braids and under a bandana for almost the past hour the minute they were released his bangs returned to their natural arch over his forehead.

"General Sephiroth?" a younger boy asked, he was dressed in an infantry uniform. He moved up almost nervously as he came to stand up next to him.

Tilting his head to the side as Genesis had a firm grip on his hair he looked down at the boy, he had to be about 16. "Yes?.. OW! God damn it Genesis!" grabbing his head he turned back glaring at Genesis. He had caught a large knot in his hair and had pulled on it really hard. Reaching up Genesis smacked him on the back of the head with the back of the brush.

"Oh shut up you big ass baby, it was just a knot." Setting the brush down Genesis ran the conditioner through his hair hoping to get out many of the kinks in that beautiful silver hair. Growling Sephiroth started to grumble under his breath about getting the commander back.

"Sir?" seeing it was the little boy again Sephiroth looked down at him from the corner of his eye since Genesis was forcing him to keep his head up.

"I'm..I'm enrolling in the SOLDIER program next month… I .. I hope to one day be able to fight by your side."

He couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his face hearing this; normally he hated it when kids gushed over him but there was just something about this kid. Looking into the mirror he studied the little boy; he was small just like Cloud with short cropped black hair. The more he looked at him he almost resembled Tseng in a way.

"If you wish to make SOLDIER, train hard and keep a strong metal front.. if your integrity and mental strength is not there you will fail."

The kid nodded smiling brightly up at him with green eyes.

"Kinda reminds you of Cloud doesn't he?" Genesis said pulling his hair up into a high ponytail. "mm, you mean when he was a cadet?"

Nodding Genesis pulled away and pulled his own bandana off revealing his bright auburn hair. "Yeah he does." Reaching up he pulled on the pony tail making sure it was secure and grabbed his glasses putting them back on. "Oh thank Gaia I can see again. I'm gonna have a hell of a headache tonight."

Laughing Genesis shook his head running the brush through his own hair. If he was going to fight on camera he was damn well going to look good. "No you're going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow if we have any say in it."

Chuckling Sephiroth shook his head leaning back against the counter not caring that people were still watching them; though he was happy to see that 2nd class that had made to come after him was ashen gray at the moment. "You are such a vain ass bastard Genesis." He said turning his attention back to Genesis. Not once stopping his brushing Genesis flipped him off. "It takes a lot of work to look this damn good. Forgive me if I don't like following a certain puppy in just rolling out of bed and running my fingers through my hair and calling it a day."

"Hey! I brush my hair!"

Laughing both men looked up seeing Zack moving into the bathroom Cloud following behind him. "Look, he does come when he's called. Angeal has him well trained."

Flushing a dark red Zack bounced over and caught Genesis in a head lock and started to ruffle up his hair. "Wanna try that one again commander?"

"Fair if you do not release me I will burn your comic book collection." Almost instantly Zack let him go and growled at him. "You touch it and you die."

"What did you come in here for Zack?" Sephiroth had turned on one of the sinks splashing himself with water to cool off a little bit. With his upped body heat and all these bodies in the room he was starting to overheat.

"Oh, the idiots just finished their last round; we're up next to battle them."

"And that required both you and Cloud?"

He heard a snort from behind them. "No I had to pee!" Cloud shouted from one of the stalls, he wasn't about to take a piss at the urinals with everyone knowing it was him. He did not need all these guys trying to take a peek at his dick while he was taking a piss.

"Cloud.. we did not need to know that!" Genesis said putting the brush and stuff away after fixing his hair since Zack destroyed it.

"Genesis.. we're in a bathroom what the hell do you think people do in here?" Zack shook his head before pulling his own bandana off and ran his fingers through his spiked hair.

"_**Attention players, SGE please report to VR room 16. Battle against the general and elites will commence in 5 minutes time." **_

"Come on Cloud!"

"Shut up I hear it!"

Moving out of the stall Cloud was snapping his SOLDIER belt back into place. Moving over to the sinks he ducked Zack who came in for a pounce. "At least let me wash my hands before you pounce me Zack." He rolled his blue eyes skyward but had to smile watching his friend move back over and sling an arm around his shoulders. "Come on spiky we need to hurry up." Reaching up Zack pulled the bandana off his head, instantly those golden spikes stood back on end as if they had not been trapped under a piece of fabric for the past hour.

"What are you guys doing here? I mean your real SOLDIER, why do you have to come here?" a 2nd asked he was watching them with wary eyes; he was so grateful that he had been the group before these guys.

Raising a single silver brow Sephiroth regarded the boy with his green eyes. "Because it's fun?" he shrugged and started to move out of the bathroom.

"I so cannot wait to kick my own ass!" Genesis said happily and ran out after Sephiroth. Shaking his head Cloud ran after them, Zack hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>"Andrew, are you sure about this?" Drake asked adjusting his massive buster sword as they walked towards the VR room.<p>

"SGE was said to be best with swords, and you did insult one of their friends. They are going to be out for blood." The boy portraying Angeal pulled his gloves back on. The last several rounds have been easy allowing them a short break; but he had a very sneaky suspicion they were in for the fight of their life this round.

Andrew snorted pulling out his katana, lifting it up he looked it over. The sword was an exact replica of the real Sephiroth's Masamune though had been shortened as he had tried to wield the real 7 foot sword and had nearly taken off his own foot with it.

And it was heavy! God he couldn't believe how heavy that damn sword was, or any of them. They games had to adjust the weight of the swords because none of them could lift them with the specs of the real blades.

Moving up to the room he stopped seeing that not only was SGE already in there but they had already chosen a VR layout.

"Strange.. They never activate it until we are at least inside." James said, he absently adjusted his glasses before grasping the hilt of the brilliant red rapier at his side.

"They probably just set it up cause we're running a little late." Andrew shrugged and punched in the code for the door and moved into the room. Instantly he was hit with low light and they were in a metal hallway.

"Do you all recognize this one?" the group behind him shook their head. Over the few months they had been doing this they had seen every VR room that the site was allowed to pull from the Shinra main frame, this was a new one.

"Maybe they got permission to take a few more to spice things up." James said pulling Rapier out of its scabbard at his side.

Shrugging Andrew moved down to a heavy metal door and pushed it open. Instantly he was hit with the smell of salty air and the sound of the ocean. Blinking he moved out staring seeing they were on a huge metal structure at sunset.

Moving out he laid his eyes for the first time on an actual ocean, "wow.. this is amazing!" Drake said moving up next to him. "Where the hell are we?"

Looking out they could see a massive almost barrel looking structure stretching out a ways from them, surrounding them were cat walks and massive metal structures. "They could be anywhere in here; there really isn't any place to battle." Drake moved around looking for any signs of their prey.

Moving out into an open area they spotted a single figure leaning up against one of the metal pipes that rose up high above and disappeared into the towering metal structure. It was easy to recognize it as the man that had been the one to try and lecture them earlier in the day. He stood with his massive arms crossed over his chest; he had removed the bandana revealing long black sideburns and neck length black hair. He currently had his eyes closed almost like he was taking a nap standing up, his head bent slightly.

"Hey! Where is the rest of your group?" James called out, his hand tightening on Rapier. His eyes moved to see that the man had Angeal's buster sword attached to his back with a buster jr leaning against his leg. '_How the hell did they get those, only we're allowed to use them' _James thought to himself, there was no way this guy should be running around with the sword that Angeal was supposed to use.

Hearing the group Angeal opened his eyes leveling a dark look on the group with his glowing blue eyes. "You're late." He kept where he was obviously not afraid of the five teens in front of him.

"Where is everyone, what is this place and how the hell did you get Angeal's sword?" Andrew snapped his green eyes narrowed darkly on Angeal.

Shaking his head Angeal unlocked his arms and grabbed hold of the buster jr. "The other's are waiting over where we will be fighting, this VR simulation is accessible only to high ranking Shinra military and Turks, because this is a special birthday party we were granted permission to use the weapons of our choice and VR simulation. Right now you are on the Sister Ray, or as it is known to most the Junon mako cannon."

Pushing himself off the pipe he was leaning against Angeal started to walk away, he turned and started to climb up a stairway. "Are you coming?" he asked looking back down at them.

"Of course." Andrew threw his hair back over his shoulder and moved after the man, he had no idea how the hell they got special clearance for all this shit but he wasn't about to ask. He just wanted to kill these snobby SOB's and get done with it, it was almost lunch time and he was hungry.

They had just reached the stairs when another of SGE appeared at the railing; spiky blond hair was the first thing that caught the group's attention. Cloud stood there in his normal first class uniform the wind blowing the black cape around his legs gently. First Tsurugi was strapped in its harness at his back; he had left it as a whole sword because he would reveal its true design during battle. He had heard from Tseng that the boy impersonating him didn't know that the sword was designed to come apart as during one of the break he had heard the boy complaining about all the 'decoration' on the sword.

Seeing the group had finally showed up he looked to Angeal as he came to the top of the stairs. "They finally decided to show up." Angeal nodded moving up beside him turning to watch as the boys climbed up. "Good, Koneko and Kasai are getting restless. You know it's never a good thing when Kasai starts to get restless."

Angeal sighed knowing exactly what Cloud was talking about. "He tends to get into a pissy mood and challenges us, normally with his ending up flat on his back as Koneko kicks his ass…again..or lights something on fire…"

The group of five teens moved up to them, looking up at them Andrew blinked seeing both had bright blue eyes with a green ting that seemed to glow. Where had he heard about glowing eyes before?

"So I guess wearing our uniforms is also part of this special privilege you lot got to." Their 'Cloud' said spying this man was in the same uniform as him.

A single blond brow rose at that, chuckling behind his hand he looked to Angeal. "Not very bright are they." Angeal shook his head, he normally didn't speak badly about children but these boys had lost all possible respect from him when they had insulted Tseng.

"They insulted Tseng in front of his men and us, so I guess that already says how much intelligence this group has."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Andrew growled, taking a threatening step forward. Instantly Cloud had his hand on the hilt of First Tsurugi, his body dropping into an automatic fighting stance.

"Keep the aggression for the battle field; you will need it if you are to take on Koneko in a one on one." Angeal said stepping between Cloud and Andrew.

Snorting Andrew looked back at his crew and made a motion with his hand. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"And we thought Kasai was arrogant, these morons take the cake. At least Kasai has a reason to be arrogant…" Cloud muttered turning and walking towards the other side of the platform that would lead to the stairs down to the cannon.

Moving down the stairs Cloud moved over to the small generators that Zack and Genesis were currently sitting on. Like always Genesis had his prized copy of LOVELESS out silently reading trying to keep himself busy, he was honestly fuming about this whole thing but he was trying to calm down.

Sephiroth stood out on the cannon as was his normal spot, his back was to them all as he let the sea breeze blow over him. He honestly loved the ocean why this was his favorite VR simulation, it gave him a sense of freedom he couldn't get in Midgar.

Hearing multiple footsteps walking over the metal gangplank, his hand unconsciously tightened around the hilt of the VR Masamune. This was going to be a very very sweet beat down, no one dared to insult his big brother and get away with it.

Reaching the top of the stairs that led down to the cannon the group all froze, their eyes going wide as they spied a figure that you could never mistake even if he was facing away from them.

Long silver hair coming to mid shoulder blade that was up in a high pony tail, long black duster covering what they knew to be a bare chest, silver shoulder guards, black leather pants with black thigh high boots and held in his left hand was the full size Masamune. Its full 7 foot length catching the setting suns dying light, causing the blade to blaze a golden orange color.

"Holy fucking shit! Is that really General Sephiroth?" Drake called out his eyes almost seeming to bug from his head, his hand tightening even more on the grip of his buster sword.

Hearing his name Sephiroth turned around his glowing green eyes instantly locking on the group above them. Seeing the ashen faces at realizing exactly who they were looking at he smiled darkly and slowly started to move up towards where the rest were standing.

"So, you decided to grace us with your presence after all." He purred his deep baritone soft but carried easily up to them.

Angeal leaned up against the railing still watching the teenagers. "That is Koneko; we don't call him that because he's soft and loveable. We call him that because of his eyes."

Moving up to the stairs Sephiroth looked up at them, instantly the group could see that the feared Demon of Wutai had cat slit for pupils. Pushing himself off the generators Genesis moved over and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth his blue eyes regarding the boys darkly his cheek resting against Sephiroth's armored shoulder.

His blue eyes locked with James an evil smile crossing his lips. He started to chuckle watching the look of horror crossing the groups faces seeing not only the silver general there but the crimson commander. It was also easy to tell just by his stance that this was the man that had been laughing so hard at them when they first arrived. Turning slightly James regarded the man standing beside them, which was the real Angeal Hewley! The man was massive!

"Well, are you ever coming down? After insulting our dear friend don't think we are going to allow you to walk away so easily." Genesis purred his eyes glinting evilly.

"Come Seph, we agreed you would be the last to battle so you could really play with him." Nodding Sephiroth glared darkly at the group before moving away.

"Go on." Angeal motioned for them to go down. Swallowing hard the group of now trembling five moved down onto the small deck that served as the base of the cannon.

"Your..You're the real 1st class, what the hell are you doing here?" James stuttered positively shaking as he was looking at his idol. He had always looked up to Genesis Rhapsodos since he had first heard of the crimson commander during the Wutai wars.

"Birthday party." Cloud said leaning up against the small generators, his eyes hard as they looked at the group. "It's Sephiroth's 21st birthday today, since we wanted to have fun with our friends from the Department of Administrative research that we can't have in Shinra we came here to challenge them." Zack said moving to stand next to Cloud, his arms folded behind his head as was his normal position. You could see his buster sword similar to Angeal's strapped to his back, that sword had been a birthday present from the others once he made 1st and was allowed to carry his own weapon.

"21st? General Sephiroth is only 21 years old?" The group all stared at the Demon of Wutai. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side slightly regarding them. "Is there a problem with my age?"

"You're so young.. you're my age." Their 'Angeal 'said, he honestly could not believe he and the general were the same age.

"You do realize your counterpart is the oldest at only twenty three, Cloud is the youngest at seventeen." Zack was bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of the group.

"The Turks.. that wasn't just a name they choose for themselves…" James said in horror as the rest of Zack's statement clicked on in his head.

Genesis grinned darkly seeing his counterpart actually had a brain in that head of his. "That man you insulted was Tseng the Director of the Turks." Genesis couldn't help but smile bigger as he watched all five lose every ounce of color in their faces. "All five men in that group are Turks including Sephiroth's father who is also an immigrant from Wutai, should be thankful that they were able to restrain Reno."

James rounded on his friend furious, "You god damn idiot you possibly just killed us all!" it was well known that those that crossed Turks just disappeared, and these weren't just any Turks but the leader and if Genesis was right Sephiroth's father. This also meant in the long run they had insulted Sephiroth.

James didn't have to ask which of them was his father; he could remember seeing him hanging on the man with black hair and unnatural crimson eyes.

"_**SGE vs SOLDIER START!"**_

Hearing the AI voice Cloud smirked and moved up so that he was standing on the barrel of the cannon. Turning back to the group he pointed to his counterpart and motioned for him to come. "You all wanted a one on one, so you will be fighting your likeness." Zack grinned and moved to sit on the generators, Genesis following and taking his normal seat towards the left side. Angeal came to stand next to him with Sephiroth moving to sit on the other side of Zack, Masamune leaning up against the pipe next to him.

Swallowing hard the young blond that was Cloud slowly moved past the group, the VR First Tsurugi held tightly in his right hand. He was never so grateful for the gloves he was forced to wear with the outfit as his hands were sweating like hell. This was both a dream come true and a nightmare from hell, he always dreamed of meeting the real 1st class, but not with them wanting all their blood because of Andrew's arrogance.

Moving up to stand in front of the real Cloud Strife he couldn't help but feel his blood go cold as he watched the seventeen year old withdraw First Tsurugi from the harness on his back easily. He never used the harness because he couldn't manage to pull the sword from it and he found it cumbersome in battle.

Pulling his sword forward Cloud hit the release and pulled the two side blades off and placed them in their respected holsters, he preferred fighting with just the main blade as it was lighter and he didn't want the added weight since this was a normal teenager.

He looked up as he pulled off the top two blades and holstered them before pulling off the hollow bottom blade and grasped it in his left hand, the main blade held firmly in his right. He smirked seeing the look of shock on his counterparts face.

"It comes apart?" Cloud nodded dropping down into a fighting stance. "It's a fusion sword comprised of six blades."

Not giving the boy any other explanation Cloud charged forward. Bringing his blade down he smiled seeing the boy had brought his up to block the attack, so it would seem they had some skill with a blade. Granted he was far from fighting at his fastest or his hardest.

Blanking his face Cloud pushed the other boy back and reattached the second blade to the first. He wouldn't be able to dual wield with the boy without seriously hurting him. Twisting around he brought the blade up in an upward swipe, the boy leapt back avoiding the attack. Not giving him a chance to come in for an attack Cloud jumped up and over him aiming an attack for his back.

The boy whipped around his blade just managing to catch Clouds before it delivered a fatal blow to his back.

Seeing this boy had some skills Cloud upped the level a little, pushing with a little more of his strength he watched the boy's arm start to shake with the strain of trying to keep Cloud at bay. Leaping back Cloud shot towards him once more, gulping the boy raised his blade to try for his first strike.

"Rookie mistake." Angeal said watching as the boy made a fatal mistake that Cloud took full advantage of his. He ducked under the blade and brought his own across the boys' chest in a fatal strike.

Instantly the boy fell to the ground the paralyzing materia kicking in.

Placing the main blade into its harness Cloud reached down easily picking the young boy up in his arms and carried him back towards where the others were. This wasn't the boy that had insulted Tseng so he was not going to be nasty and leave him out there to get trampled by the hyper active puppy during his battle.

"How long does the materia last?" Angeal asked the group that was standing a little bit away from them.

Drake looked over seeing Cloud laid his counterpart up against one of the pipes. "About 2 minutes." He could tell just by the movements Cloud had been holding way back during that fight. He swallowed nervously as the real Zack bounced up to the base of the cannon.

He had heard that Zack Fair was a very unusual SOLDIER, always hyper and happy but was just as deadly a warrior as the rest.

"You ready?" he asked smiling brightly at the man that was his doppelganger. Reaching behind him Zack pulled his buster sword off his back as if it weighed nothing though they had reset it to its original 160 pound weight. "Pretty sad we had to actually have them return these swords to their actual weight; I tried pulling the first one off my back and about threw it into the ocean." Bright smile still on his face Zack started to twirl the blade as if it were merely a feather and not 160 lbs of solid steel.

"Zackary.."

Stopping Zack looked back at his mentor and second father. "Remember what I told you." Smiling Zack nodded his black spikes bouncing. Raising his sword in front of his face it was a silent prayer that most SOLDIER did his eyes closing, "Embrace your dreams, and protect your honor as SOLDIER." He chanted before lowering his sword. "Don't worry Angeal; I don't think any of us will ever forget."

Genesis snorted and looked over to his childhood friend. "He drills it into our heads more often than Genesis does LOVELESS." Cloud said, he ducked in behind Sephiroth as he got a glare from both his lover and friend.

"Come on Angeal, you've even lectured Sephiroth before." Zack said bouncing on his feet. Sephiroth scoffed at this still sitting up on the generator. "An hour Angeal..you lectured me for an hour cause I wiped the VR room floor with Genesis."

Angeal frowned and leaned out slightly to look at Sephiroth. "You were the General, we we're only 2nd class, you should know better."

"I was 16…"

"You were still the General."

Laughing Cloud leaned over Sephiroth to Genesis. "What did you do to piss him off so bad?"

Scoffing Genesis looked away but remained tight lipped, he was not exactly proud of that one. "He kept insisting that this little 5'8" sixteen year old wasn't the general and great warrior of Wutai. After a few months of him stating that I went in and proved to him why I was the General."

"In other words you kicked his butt." Zack said bouncing all the more on his feet, he looked like a spring pulled to tight and was ready to explode. Smirking Cloud stood up and moved in between Sephiroth and genesis. "Zack.."

Seeing what Cloud was doing Zack smirked and hunkered down low putting as much power as he could into his legs. This was a game between the two of them when they were really bored during training exercises.

Leaping off the generators Cloud landed a few inches in front of Zack hard enough to dent the metal. The minute Cloud hit Zack launched up into the air as hard as he could somersaulting backwards through the air. He heard Genesis make a spring type sound causing the other to laugh loudly.

Hitting the cannon he slid to a stop just shy of skidding off the end. Wind milling his arms Zack managed to keep from falling off the edge of the barrel and smirked at the group who was all laughing.

"Come on kid!" he called out to his counterpart.

Zack's battle was almost over before it began, Drake right off the bat made a fatal mistake that Zack took full advantage of.

"Opps.." Zack threw the big teen over his shoulder and wandered back to the group, he set his counterpart next to the slowly moving wannabe Cloud. "Well so much for a long battle, Spiky we're gonna have to take a turn." Zack called out to Cloud.

Looking up from where he was putting First Tsurugi back together he smiled and nodded, "We haven't spared in a few weeks."

Angeal's fight was almost no better than Zack's. The boy that was portraying Angeal was no match for his massive strength and had fallen with in the first few strikes even though Angeal was holding back greatly.

Pushing himself up and off the generators Genesis pushed his hair behind his ear, his mako blue eyes landing on his black haired counterpart.

"Genesis.. no materia."

Rolling his eyes skyward Genesis moved out onto the mako cannon. "Of course Angeal, give me some credit I know I am not battling Sephiroth."

He smirked as he turned to face his shaking opponent, of course he wouldn't use his materia spell, but Angeal didn't say he couldn't charge up his sword. He knew it would do little since this was a VR sword but it would sure as hell look cool and he loved to show off.

Raising Rapier in a silent prayer he brought it down horizontal to his face and quickly ran his hand along the blade. Instantly ancient runic flared across the blade causing the red sword the glow brightly.

Letting his sword hang at his side Genesis raised one of his hands in his normally over dramatic way.

"My friend the fates are cruel. There are no dream, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." He looked over to his counterpart arm still up slightly. "Do you know where that is from?"

Still shaking James shook his head, he knew it had to be loveless but he didn't know what act.

Shaking his head Genesis charged forward swinging Rapier down in a graceful arc. Shaking James raised his sword just in time to block the glowing sword.

Gasping he gripped the sword with both hands as the sheer power in that blow sent shock waves of pain through his arms and shoulders. Feeling power wash over him he felt the very metal buckling under him, looking up he saw the almost manic look in Genesis brightly glowing eyes.

Smirking arrogantly Genesis pushed off leaping back, landing several feet away. "You would think portraying me you would learn even the simplest of LOVELESS acts."

Already panting James looked down at the massive crater in the metal that first attack had created. '_holy shit!'_ looking up he couldn't help the squeak as he raised his blade in time to counter Genesis next attack.

"You're fast." Genesis said whipping around for another attack. "But you're not fast enough." Jumping back his switched his grip on Rapier and leapt back up into the air, pulling his arms in close to his body he started to spin. Reaching James he lashed out catching the startled boy across the head.

Instantly the boy dropped to the ground, he wouldn't be injured thanks to the VR sword but the materia kicked in showing it had been a killing blow.

"Tseng was right; these boys really aren't a challenge, even holding way back." Cloud muttered watching Genesis grabbing the back of the boys red duster and dragging him back to the group.

"No they aren't which is a shame." Zack sighed leaning up against one of the pipes. He looked over seeing Sephiroth was moving out onto the cannon barrel, the wind playing with his silver hair.

The group looked over to Andrew who looked like he was about ready to pass out, that arrogant smirk had disappeared after his 'Zack' had fallen in a single blow. No these boys thought they were hot shit but when paired up against the real things they fell faster than most green cadets.

Swallowing hard Andrew drew his much shorter Masamune and moved to stand in front of the great general.

Turning slowly Sephiroth allowed his eyes to travel over the boy that dared to wear his uniform.

"I assure you, this battle will not be quick." Oh no this battle was going to be drawn out, he had dared to insult his brother on his birthday. No this little boy was going to pay and he was going to embarrass the hell out of him in front of all those that revered him.

"Tseng is a man I look up to and consider my big brother; you insulted him in front of his subordinates and my father. You disgust me and dishonor that uniform you wear, after this I will make sure you never wear it again."

Narrowing his eyes he lifted his sword and swung it down in front as an obvious sign this battle was on.

Shifting the position of his blade he raced forward, getting within ten feet of the boy he dragged the edge of Masamune along the cannon, he felt the blade slice into the metal as if it were butter. Sparks and flames shot up around the blade as he pulled it free and up into an upwards slash.

Horror filled Andrews's eyes as he watched the massive blade cut through the solid metal as if it was paper and swipe up towards him. Leaping back he felt the breeze as the sword just barely missed his face, the sword seemed to sing as it moved through the air.

Jumping back again he raised his blade catching the massive sword inches from taking his head off. Shoving with all his strength he knew he had to get within the strike range of the sword and take Sephiroth down first.

Ducking under the next swing of the sword he raced forward aiming to slash at the unprotected chest. Raising the sword to slash he blinked shocked as the man launched up into the air, the force of his leap causing a dent in the metal under him.

Slamming on the breaks Andrew looked up his green eyes widening seeing Sephiroth now a good 20 feet up in the air above him. Smirking darkly Sephiroth raised the blade in front of his right shoulder, the whole blade glowing bright blue.

Swiping the blade downwards he watched as light shot down and ripped through the cannon several feet in front of the boy. He had intentionally missed, wanting to rattle the boy like he knew it would.

Andrew's eyes widened in absolute horror as he watched the massive beam slice through the cannon barrel as if it was nothing, leaping back he dodge three more strikes ripping through the barrel.

Panting hard he watched Sephiroth land gently on the edge of the piece that was falling towards the ocean. The man has a small smug smile on his face as he disappeared under the remaining barrel.

Andrew had barely regained his breath thinking he has won when the metal in front of him exploded as the massive sword cut through it. Jumping from the flaming metal Sephiroth landed in front of him smirk still firmly in place.

Figuring it was time to end this Sephiroth charge forward his blade cutting through the massive cannon as if it were not feet thick metal. Andrew actually screamed and scrambled backwards watching as the blade slashed through the metal sending it to the ocean bellow.

"We're done." Turning to run for his life Andrew barely had time to register that Sephiroth seemed to materialize in front of him from thin air when he saw the massive blade ripping across his chest.

He hit the ground hard the materia in his jumpsuit flaring to life signaling he had just been killed for the first time. Panting hard he registered the leather boots moving into his field of vision and could just make out the massive silver blade.

"Be grateful this is a simulation, insulting my big brother like you did.. I would have no problem taking your head." The words were dark and the voice spiteful, he wished he could move if nothing else just to get away from the silver demon above him. "Pray I never see your face again."

A second pair of boots appeared in his vision these larger and obviously general issue SOLDIER. "Sephiroth, let it go. You made your point." It was Angeal by the voice, he felt massive arms wrapping around his torso and he was lifted onto a pauldron adorn shoulder.

"So we're stuck in here for another several minutes?" Cloud asked watching as Angeal laid the snot nosed brat up against next to his friends, most of them were already free of the materias affect and were watching them with wide eyes. They knew Sephiroth was strong but they had never believed he was that strong.

"That is what I understand from the rules, the General battles runs longer since they are supposed to be the top so we still have ten minutes until they unlock the doors." Angeal shrugged leaning back against the generators.

Grinning Zack pulled his buster sword from his back and leveled it as Cloud. "Come on chocobo head!"

Growling Cloud pulled the fully assembled First Tsurugi from his harness, "You're going down puppy!" Though he was growling Cloud was grinning brightly.

Gripping the handle of First Tsurugi tightly Cloud rushed forward, pulling on his SOLDIER speed to carry him across the short distance to where Zack stood. Bringing his blade up he smiled brightly feeling the massive blade of Zack's buster sword connect with his own, feeling the power behind the massive blade.

Using his superior physical strength Zack shoved the smaller boy back several feet. Sliding back Cloud managed to slow himself down before he hit the area the others were standing, grinning brightly his muscles tingling with the thrill of a good battle he leapt up into the air. Somersaulting he slammed his sword into the mako cannon three blades of energy tearing through the metal right for Zack.

Recognizing the attack Zack leapt high up into the air avoiding it, twisting around he raised his blade just in time to block an attack aimed for his head. One thing about Cloud he was a quick little fucker!

Sharing a look Sephiroth and Genesis grinned before racing out across the mako cannon. Reaching the spot directly under the two that were battling with fast strikes about good forty feet above them the two launched up into the air their superior strength propelling the two up into the air easily.

Hearing the distinctive sound of Masamune cutting through the air Cloud twisted in the air his blade catching the thin blade inches from his head. Meeting those smirking green eyes he couldn't help but return the smirk, battling Sephiroth was a thrill all on its own, both on the field and in the bed.

Feeling power to his back he shoved Sephiroth away quickly unlatching one of the side blades and tossed it up into the air. Reaching out he grabbed the blade and brought it back behind him catching the powered up Rapier before it dug into his neck.

Smirking he spun around quickly forcing Genesis away from him in turn pushing himself away from the two older 1st. twisting around his feet hit the mako cannon sending him sliding back towards Angeal, digging his blades into the cannon he managed to slow himself down before he slammed into the generators.

Ripping his blades from the steel he shot forward meeting Genesis as he landed on the cannon.

Smirking Genesis saw his feisty little blond out of the corner of his eyes, hitting the ground he raised his blade easily catching the larger fusion blade. "You're getting faster." Putting pressure into the blade he shoved Cloud away.. "Good, maybe I will best you one day."

Feeling the wind at his back Genesis whirled around catching Masamune and shoving the blade away. Zack leapt over the battling two his buster aimed right for his little chocobo.

"_**MATCH END! Winners SGE." **_

The VR room flickered causing the simulation to disappear, returning it once more to the cricket boarded room. Landing Zack watched as the room vanished returning to the walled grid.

"I guess that's one way of telling us our match is over." Zack said laughing, bouncing over he threw an arm around Cloud's shoulder.

"Come on spiky we need to go bug Tseng to take us out for something to eat, I'm famished!" Laughing Cloud pushed the older 1st away, "you're always famished, Zack. I swear you're a bottomless pit!"

Grabbing his chest Zack put on a hurt face and fell dramatically to the floor. "Cloud! You wound me!" he made an oomph sound as Genesis sat down on top of him. "Genesis get your fat ass off me!" smirking Genesis bounced slightly on his stomach. "My ass is not fat, if you are going to comment on it I will only take beautiful and thin."

The group all laughed Cloud and Sephiroth sharing a look. Moving over to his lover Sephiroth held his hands out for the older man. "Come on Gen; bring that beautiful ass up here."

Seeing the offered hands Genesis smiled and took them pulling himself up and into Sephiroth's arms his own snaking around the man's neck. Completely forgetting that they were on camera and that five teenagers were in the room he reached up kissing him deeply.

The group of five teenagers felt their jaw's drop, were they honestly seeing this?

Pushing himself up Zack walked by rolling his eyes, "Alright you two, break the lip lock I want food!" breaking apart the two looked at him both smirking impishly. "Jealous Fair?" Genesis purred his arms still wrapped tightly around his lover.

Zack snorted moving towards the VR door where Angeal and Cloud were waiting. "Hardly, my bed partner better have breast."

Genesis chuckled and rolled his eyes moving towards the door, never once giving the shell shocked teens a glance. "Breast are over rated."

Moving through the door they found the entrance packed with people. "Should have seen this coming." Cloud groaned seeing they were going to have to fight their way through to get to Tseng.

"Leave this to me." Sephiroth moved through the group so that he was standing in front of them, as he moved the playful side seemed to disappear as his SOLDIER mask slipped over his face blanking out all emotions. His eyes were nothing more than mako green pools of ice as he regarded those in front of the door, his whole aura screamed you will move or you will pay with your life.

Instantly people started to scramble away from the VR door giving them a wide walkway. Smirking mentally Sephiroth swept out, his strides long and sure. This was the man everyone knew from news broadcasting and those rare appearances he made out on the plate with the president. His very aura screamed I am the General and you will obey me!

Throwing his hair back away from his face Genesis followed on his lovers' heel, his movements' fluid almost to the point of arrogance. He was really playing up the looks he was getting, unlike his lover who would prefer to vanish into the shadows he loved being in the limelight.

Shaking his head Angeal looked down at the two that were still by his side. Cloud rolled his eyes; he was just like Sephiroth with not really liking to be the center of attention.

Shrugging Zack bounced off following the two his black spikes bouncing as he moved, boy had way too much energy.

Standing up from his chair Tseng smiled seeing his 'avenging angels' as Reno had dubbed them moving towards him. He had just gotten back from buying the video of both their groups battles, you think he was going to pass that up?

No he had been grinning from ear to ear the entire fight, he had laughed the loudest at the look of absolute horror that had passed over Andrew's face when he saw the blades ripping towards him through the air and then Sephiroth slashing through the metal like it was nothing.

Reno had been standing up on his chair shouting out the entire time for Sephiroth to kick that scrawny sob's ass! Even silent Rude he shouted out when Sephiroth struck the little brat ending the match.

Not able to keep the large smile off his face he moved over and pulled his little brother into his arms hugging him tightly. Not caring that people were watching them Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Tseng holding him tightly, "No one will be allowed to dishonor you like that again." He felt the arms tighten around him more. He knew that Tseng always felt guilty about turning his back on his family and country to come to try and fulfill a failed dream. The man though surrounded by Turks that respected him and SOLDIERs that respected and feared him, had been alone for so long as not many from his country came to live in Midgar.

Sephiroth was the only one for the longest time that was until he had brought a beautiful young 20 year old red head into his apartment for the first time. At that point his life had begun to fill with people he was willing to give everything up to protect.

Pulling back from Sephiroth he smiled seeing five of them standing in front of him. "I think they will think twice before ever talking back to any of us again." Zack said pumping his fist. Laughing Tseng nodded, turning slightly he saw the screen flash all showing a still picture of the five 1st class SOLDIER.

**First General battle won – Team SGE **

Under each person their names appeared, seeing one in particular had the entire group blinking in shock. No one was more shocked then a certain undead Ex-Turk, crimson eyes widening from where he was standing at the back of the group as they swept over the words under the Silver General.

**Sephiroth C. Valentine **

Feeling his heart was now somewhere up in his throat Vincent looked over catching the grinning eyes of his only child. Pulling away from the group Sephiroth moved over and wrapped his arms around his father, "Don't look so shocked dad, isn't it normal for the son to carry on his father's name?"

Blinking back the moister he could feel building in his eyes Vincent nodded a small smile playing on his face. "Of course son." Reaching up he gently brushed some of that silver hair back behind an ear, he had to wonder if it were not for the Jenova cells who Sephiroth would have looked more like in terms of colorings.

Shaking that thought from his head Vincent gently pulled away as the others moved up to them. "Seph, you fucking missed it yo!" Reno moved over and slung an arm over his shoulder grinning up at him. Raising a silver brow Sephiroth regarded the Young Turk hanging on him. "Oh and what did I miss?"

Reno grinned widely at this and moved away so he could look at them all. "You know that we can hear everything that is said cause of the microphones in the suits. Well when you guys said Tseng was the director of the Turks and we were all Turks as well everyone within a fifteen food radius of us turned to stare at us before they just started shoving each other to get away from us. No one would come near us yo."

The group of five SOLDIER burst out laughing, "Seriously?" Genesis asked hiding his laughter behind his hand. Cissnei giggled nodding sending her brown hair bouncing around her, several boys around them all stared with little hearts in their eyes.

Throwing her hair over her shoulder she sighed and turned to look at the boys that were all staring at her. "Unless you can shoot a gil from the air and wear a black suit, don't even try." Moving over Reno wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in tight. "Get lost you damn horn dogs!"

Reaching out Zack hooked an arm with Reno's, his arm shot out and grabbed Genesis arm hooking it around his own. "Come on!" pulling them in tight he started to pull them towards the locker rooms.

"Where are you lot going" Tseng asked a brow raised. Stopping dead in their tracks the three men turned and looked back at Tseng, weren't they done?

_**ATTENTION VR PARTICIPANTS, A SPECIAL MATCH HAS BEEN ARRANGED. TURKS VS SGE, A BATTLE TO UPHOLD THEIR RESPECTIVE BRANCHS HONOR AS SHINRA ELIET. TEAMS PLEASE PROCEEDED TO VR ROOM 4**_

There was a cheshire cat grin spreading across Tseng's face, his black eyes sparkling with the thrill of a good challenge. "Turks, head back to VR machine for your own change and weapons." Laughing loudly Reno pulled away from Zack and raced over to the VR machines. Everyone moved away from the machines not wanting to get in the way of the team knowing these were real live Turks.

Punching in his number Reno watched as the SOLDIER uniform he was wearing changed to his normal Turk uniform; un-tucked shirt and all. Reaching into his belt he pulled out his beloved EMR; even though it was simply a simulation version of it there was almost no difference. Flicking his wrist he extended the EMR watching as electricity sparked across the probes at the tip. Hearing chuckling next to him Reno smiled brightly at his long time partner.

"Rude.. lookin sharp!"

Smiling just slightly Rude readjusted his gloves, his normal dark sun glasses hiding his eyes. Reaching back he checked his own belt to make sure that his own EMR was there. Just like Reno he had one though only used it when his fist were no longer an option, like with dealing with SOLDIER.

Typing in his number Tseng smiled seeing the familiar black uniform covering his body and felt the comforting weight of one .45 on his hip the other under his left arm. Straightening out his uniform Tseng moved up to face Sephiroth, his face once more blanked completely of any emotion.

"General." His voice has lost all emotion as well leaving it a monotone drawl.

Allowing his face to blank out Sephiroth unconsciously straightened his back going rigid; Tseng always made him nervous when he went full out Turk, you never knew what he was thinking and it was almost impossible to read anything from the lead assassin.

"Director." He gave a curt emotionless response, both men falling into the respective roles.

"Let's make this an honorable fight; each of our groups will play to our respective strength. Let the best man win."

Sephiroth nodded and headed off towards the VR room where everyone was already waiting. Moving past his father he couldn't help but stop and look the man over; Vincent stood leaning against the wall his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. He was dressed in the standard black Turk uniform, he really did fit that uniform; it just seemed to fit his personality so well.

Crimson eyes slowly opened and leveled him with pure ice, just like the others Vincent had slipped back into the old Turk mindset for this battle. None of them could look at each other as friends / family, emotions had to be detached until the end of the battle.

Drawing back slightly Sephiroth turned to enter the VR room; seeing that look in his father's eyes was disturbing to say the least, granted the man wasn't exactly mister personality to begin with but seeing those cold frozen eyes sent a shiver of dread down in his spine.

He knew from personal experience that Cissnei, Reno and Rude would be easy to dispatch; they were competent fighters but didn't have the strength or skill to take on 1st class SOLDIER. The real battle was going to come in the two cold blooded assassins that favored guns, Tseng he knew personally would have no problem knocking you down and shooting you execution style. His father was the next to be worried about, he was enhanced just like they were and he was deadly accurate with his gun and he could seem to meld right into the shadows.

Stepping into the VR room he almost cussed out loud, fair fight his ass! Growling lowly Sephiroth moved to where his group of SOLDIER stood in a dark alley way of Midgar sector 8.

"I thought Tseng said he wanted a fair fight." Genesis growled, it was common knowledge that sector 8 was Turk territory. The group trained all their newest recruits in this sector, aka they would know it like the back of their hands.

"How are we gonna do this Sephiroth?" Cloud asked his senses trained for the slightest movement from around them.

"We're gonna play them at their own game, we're been around them long enough I don't know about you lot but I've picked up on their habits." Sephiroth laid his sword up against the side of the building. Reaching up he unbuckled his pauldrons and threw them into the nearest garbage can, pulling his jacket from his body he looked it over before holding it out between his hands. "Genesis cut in between my hands." Confused to what the hell his lover was doing Genesis quickly cut through the thick leather, thankfully this was just simulation leather he would never dare dream of doing this to the real thing.

Throwing the lower half of the jacket away Sephiroth put his jacket back on, it now only hung till about the tops of his thighs. Quickly Sephiroth buckled up the remaining straps sealing off as much of his chest as he could.

"Genesis ditch the coat, they are going to be looking for our uniforms; we both stick out like sore thumbs." Looking down at his crimson jacket Genesis nodded understanding what Sephiroth was saying. Quickly he pulled the crimson leather off and threw it into one of the trash bins, if this had been anything but a simulation he would have never gotten rid of his beloved jacket.

"They are going to be split up which we need to do the same, except Reno and Rude we know those two are always side by side. If we huddle together that will just make us easier targets, we need to eliminate them before they get to us. Angeal go after Rude, you are both fist fighters and the strongest physically; Cloud, go after my father he won't be expecting you and your limber and fast enough to dodge his bullets and keep up with him."

Nodding Cloud pulled his bandana out once more and tied it around his head hiding his trademark blond spikes, that would be the first thing to give him away in this simulation.

"Genesis, go after Cissnei your fast enough to avoid her weapon and last I checked you didn't have the honor code about attacking women." Genesis smirked and flipped his hair back, "She's not a woman she's a Turk." Chuckling Sephiroth nodded turning to Zack. "Take Reno, you know how the slum rat moves and his fighting style. I'll go after big brother, I know him the best and how he fights. If you eliminate your target go off and try and assist one of the others.. go spread out, we may not fight regularly in sector 8 but we know Midgar well enough.. remember Turks are pure stealth..except in Reno's case he is just pure idiot. Watch the roofs and if you can try and get up there."

The group nodded and started to take off in different directions, Cloud and Genesis both ascending a fire escape next to them knowing both Vincent and Cissnei would prefer to be up high.

_**BATTLE TURKS VS SGE BEGIN!**_

Taking a deep breath Sephiroth took off down the alley way away from the center, not one of them were stupid enough to head towards the center of the section. This was going to take a whole new battle plan then what they were used to, these weren't rebels or Wutai troops, there were Turks; deadly assassins.

Leaping across one of the roofs Cloud stopped feeling the air shifting around him. Hunkering down behind a mako generator he listened allowing his enhanced senses to pick up the noises from the surrounding buildings.

'_THERE!'_ nearly silent footsteps could be heard moving along the same roof he was on. They were soft and calculating each step carefully placed with enough pressure to not displace any loose material on the roof; they would have been completely silent if not for clouds over enhanced hearing. Genesis and Sephiroth got enhanced eye sight beyond any of them, Cloud got the hearing. Shifting slightly Cloud silently unhooked one of the side blades from First Tsurugi, the entire time thanking the goddess that the VR sword didn't squeak like the real one had a tendency to do.

Tilting out slightly he peeked out just enough to see around the mako generator, '_oh holy fuck..'_ Tseng was kneeling down behind the edge of the roof, both .45 in hand. He was ducked down just enough he was hardly visible, thankfully for Cloud his back was to him as he was watching the ground bellow.

Oh he was so going to die! Watching the Turk Director he smirked, yeah he was going to die but he was going to take Tseng by surprise first. Still keeping the director in his line of sight he shifted his position so he was on his feet once more. This little move was going to take split second timing but if it worked he could possibly take the Director down, oh he was gonna have to kiss Reno if he pulled this off.

Making sure to keep low and keep his footsteps silent he snuck back behind a mako pipe. Peeking over the top of it he saw Tseng had his complete focus on something across the main square, no doubt he was probably seeing his own Turk or one of them. '_Thank you sweet gaia'_ raising the small blade Cloud let it fly right for the Director, ducking down the second he threw it he ran to the side of the building leaping off he grabbed hold of the smaller pipe and slid down till he caught the ledge of the window and quickly grabbed onto it pulling himself up and flattening himself against the window hiding under the ledge of the roof.

Hearing metal sailing towards him Tseng leapt back seconds before being impaled by a sword. Sliding on the ground he quickly turned .45 raised in the direction the blade had come from, quickly he glanced up into the air pistols rising with him. SOLDIER tended to favor aerial attacks since their enhanced bodies allowed them to jump extreme heights and land with no real punishment to their bodies.

Keeping his pounding heart in check he ducked down behind a second mako generator his ears listening for any movement. Glancing at the blade that nearly cut him in half he swore quietly, that was one of First Tsurugi blades; that meant he and Cloud were on the same roof.

That was _not_ who he was aiming for, his target had been Genesis. Vincent had wanted his son, said something about testing his true skills. They had argued that it would be best that Tseng remove him since having Vincent going after him might cause the boy un-needed stress at having a parent attacking him; but Vincent had assured them that Sephiroth knew this was all in good fun.

Genesis was the next biggest issue; he was fast, agile and ruthless so Tseng had taken him knowing frankly that none of his other Turks were fast enough to take on the fire faving SOLDIER. Cissnei had been sent after Angeal because Angeal would not touch a woman; as Tseng told Sephiroth, they would play up to their strength and the Turks fought dirty!

'_Well this just threw a nice monkey wrench into the system'_ Cloud was still untested as a 1st class, as a 2nd class the boy had been remarkable in speed and swordsmanship and was a powerful materia wielder. That power with the boost in mako and the new "J" cells would make him even more formidable. There was actually talk among the Turks that Cloud may be the one to finally knock Sephiroth down from his throne as top SOLDIER.

Taking a deep steady breath Tseng slowly moved out keeping low he followed the generators back towards the direction Cloud's sword and flown from. Clearing the roof he looked around confusion starting to flood his brain, how the hell had Cloud gotten away without being heard. Moving over to the side of the building he looked out not seeing head or tail or the blond 1st. that's when he felt it, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, stepping back he had barely moved an inch when the massive main blade of First Tsurugi shot up only a inch from his face from down bellow. Leaping backwards he watched as First Tsurugi arced in the air and embedded its self in the roof several feet away from where he was standing.

Two hands suddenly grabbed him from behind shoving him hard into the ventilation shaft; one hand grabbed his left arm hard pulling it back behind him and up pulling on the AC joint painfully. His grip was loosened making the colt .45 easy to wrench from his fingers. He heard more then saw the pistol being thrown off the roof of the building. "Throw the other one off the building." Cloud's voice was deep and dark; he pulled on the arm knowing it would hurt the Turk. He knew from the moment they saw the layout the Turks were going to be fighting dirty so he would to, fuck SOLDIER honor.. there was no SOLDIER honor when dealing with Turks.

Gritting his teeth against the painful pulling of the joint Tseng tossed his Remington .45 off the building, there was one thing this little blond did not know; guns were his long distance resort only. Taking a deep breath knowing this was going to hurt like hell, Tseng threw himself back intentionally dislocating his shoulder allowing him freedom of movement. Ignoring the sickening crack of the bone dislocating he kicked up as hard as he could his toe connecting with the short mans forehead. Tseng could almost be classified as a contortionist with how limber he was, he didn't flaunt it like some people but he made sure he was limber enough to get out of any situation.

Not expecting to get kicked when had Tseng's back to him Cloud let go and stumbled back his hands letting go of Tseng's arm.

Feeling the grip loosened Tseng leapt forward putting his back against the air vent, already panting in a combination of pain and adrenaline he shoved against the air ducked as hard as he could pushing his shoulder back into its socket. '_oh sweet Leviathan that never gets any better!'_ he hated having to pop dislocated joints back into place, they hurt like hell! '_thank the gods for potions.'_

Dropping down into a fighting position Cloud watched the Turk warily seeing no hint of the pain he must have been feeling in those black eyes. Those eyes were simply watching him, cold and calculating.

Adrenaline was pumping through Tseng's veins; it had been years since he had an opponent worth his attention. He wanted to ask how Cloud had simply vanished like that but it would wait until after this was done and the Turks had declared victory.

He knew SOLDIER liked to bait their opponents, knowing it unnerved them and pissed them off; he fought differently, Tseng remained silent letting his pray unnerve themselves.

He carefully studied the blonds' movements, the adrenalin and mako fueled muscles twitching. His breathing was calm and steady, heart beat elevated due to the adrenalin, eyes slightly dilated for the same reason. Cloud was dangerous at this point, his enhancements even more enhanced in his excitement.

Taking a step he watched as Cloud simply seemed to vanish; feeling displacement of air behind him Tseng whirled around his arm deflecting a punch aimed for his face. The little blond was fast! It was going to take all his years of martial arts training to put the blond down for the count.

Cloud would have to thank Angeal for the months of hand to hand combat training as it was taking everything he had to keep the Turk on the defensive.

This was a battle unlike any he had fought; where Angeal was brute strength and Kunsel was all about the fancy moves Tseng was fluid and precise. His attacks lightning fast and fluid, Cloud could almost compare the man to a serpent. Hissing in pain Cloud leapt back his left arm numb, Tseng had delivered a well aimed jab with two fingers right into a pressure point causing Cloud's arm to go instantly numb. Growling slightly Cloud kicked out causing the man to jump back away from the attack, allowing the SOLDIER the precious time he needed for the mako in his body to fix whatever the hell the Turk did.

Sliding back on the rooftop Tseng regarded his situation, his pressure attacks were worthless against a 1st class, the mako in their body healing the shot nerves quicker then he could deliver the blows. No he had to get a quick kill in; Cloud was too quick and agile using his small size to his advantage. Looking to his arm really fast Tseng knew what he had to do. '_Don't take this personal Cloud..'_

Rushing forward he hit his knee's sliding under a well aimed punch and quickly stood up his body pressed in against the younger boys. Grabbing hold of his shirt Tseng tilted his left hand back and twitching it releasing the locking mechanism on a spring loaded dagger hidden in the sleeve of his long leather glove. Just like the rest it was a VR blade so would not actually hurt the boy but would activate the materia in their suits.

Grunting Cloud felt the materia kicking into effect, looking down he saw the hidden blade sticking out of the Turks glove. Knowing he only had a second before the materia took effect completely Cloud reached into the fabric hanging off his side and faster than Tseng could see pulled out a hidden dagger no one not even Sephiroth knew was kept there and thrust it into the Turks back knowing it was a killing blow.

Gasping Tseng crumpled to the ground instantly paralyzed, a now completely paralyzed Cloud laying over the top of him his face lying against his neck. He couldn't move his head but he could see the small dagger glinting in the artificial lights of the VR room a few feet from his face still clutched in Cloud's hand. The bracer on his wrist showed SOLDIER: 4, Turks: 3.

Oh he was impressed now; if this little blond hadn't already been snatched up by SOLDIER he would be snatching him up for the Turks in a heartbeat.

Tilting his eyes as that was the only thing he could move he looked at the little blond laid across him; he was greeted with brilliant mako blue eyes sparkling with enjoyment. He was hoping his eyes were portraying the same feeling; this had been a hell of a thrill his blood was on fire. Looks like he would have to challenge the blond a little more often.

Panting hard he closed his eyes trying to ignore the warm breath ghosting over his sensitive neck every time the young blond breathed in and out. '_one minute, thirty nine seconds to go…'_

Laying Cissnei against the side of the nearest building Genesis smirked seeing the dark glare in her eyes. "Sorry doll, Sephiroth knew they would sick you on Angeal cause he won't touch a woman, I don't hold the same restraint." Patting her head knowing she was going to castrate him as soon as this was over but he was having too much fun.

She had been an easy kill; he had been able to sneak up behind her thanks to her full attention being on the larger 1st class bellow her. Having taken to the roof Genesis had been above her hiding spot on a balcony of a building. With her attention completely on Angeal Genesis had been able to leap off the roof and drive his blade through her back before she even realized he was there.

Twisting his blade in his hand Genesis set it back against his back felling the magnet catching pulling the blade in close and locking it in place. Checking his bracer he cursed slightly, two Turks were down but so was one of their SOLDIER. "Well you can be proud, one of your Turks took down one of the SOLDIER." He said to Cissnei as he surveyed the VR realm his senses trained out listening for his fellow SOLDIER. Why did he have a feeling it was Zack that was the first taken out, he was too impulsive at times.

Hearing quick footsteps Genesis pressed himself back against the building, shifting his eyes upwards he watched as Reno leapt off the roof of the third story building next to them. Hitting the ground his legs curled up under him forcing him to roll with the force of the landing and was instantly right back on his feet sprinting across the main square.

Zack leapt from the building only seconds after Reno and sprinted off after him his hand already wrapped around the hilt of his buster sword pulling it from his back. Zack was second only to Cloud with sheer speed in a dead sprint, Zack being enhanced would easily over take the young Turk.

Sure enough Zack caught the redhead delivering a blow to his back sending the Turk skidding along the cobblestone street face first. Flinching Zack slowed and moved up to the fully paralyzed Turk and gently lifted him up off his face. "Sorry Reno, I forgot how fast that materia takes effect."

If he could have Reno would have shrugged, it was all in good fun he didn't mind. Hell he knew he had given Zack a run for his money, since the battle started 10 minutes ago he had been running in and out of buildings with Zack tailing him. Never in his life was he more thankful than Tseng forcing the Turks to learn parkour for these stealth missions in urban settings.

Setting Reno up against the fountain in the center Zack bent over panting hard but was laughing brightly. "Dude, you gotta teach me how to do all that shit you were doing.. that was nuts!"

Straightening up he looked over as Genesis moved over carrying a still paralyzed Cissnei and set her down next to Reno. "Got her huh?" Genesis smirked still keeping his ears trained knowing that Tseng and Vincent were still out there (or so he thought) those two would not go down easy.

"Of course, nice work getting the slum rat" Zack grinned and stuck his tongue out at the dark glare Reno shot them both. "Come on they will be fine here let's find the others, we lost one but I don't know who."

"It was Cloud we lost; he and Tseng killed each other off." Zack said they had nearly run over the top of the two men during their sprints across the roofs; they had been sitting up laughing and joking. Zack had stopped long enough to ask if they killed each other and got a nod in response, he would have to grill them for details after this.

"Damn.. Well at least Tseng is out of the way, that leaves just Rude and Vincent." '_oh fuck'_ that meant Vincent was going after Sephiroth. Both men seem to have come to the same realization and sprinted off towards where they could feel their commanding officer.

Charging around a building they nearly ran head long into Angeal who was carrying an unconscious Rude on his shoulder. "Who is left?" Angeal asked shifting Rude so he wouldn't be digging into his shoulder guard. "You, me, Zack and Sephiroth. Turk side it's just Vincent.." Genesis said hearing gunshots in the distance.

"Well it's a shame we lost Cloud but let's let Sephiroth and Vincent play without interruption."

Genesis was unsure about that and it must have showed on his face. "Gen, we know this is just for fun.. Have known that all day and so does Sephiroth. Let the father and son have their time together, if we get a warning saying we have lost another SOLDIER then we will go hunt down the un dead Turk."

Nodding slightly Genesis moved back towards the center of town where both Reno and Cissnei were talking and laughing.

Hitting the wall hard Sephiroth growled darkly his mako eyes glancing up to the roof above him, Tseng had him pinned in the alley. He knew it had to be his big brother, only he would fuck with him like this; the shots were hitting just millimeters from his body forcing him to jump back or forward in fear of being struck by the projectiles.

'_Not funny Tseng!'_ he thought to himself bitterly dodging another bullet aimed for his toe. Looking up he raised his sword trying to find where his brother was hiding. Seeing a flash he leapt up onto the roof of a building next to him his sword raised ready to strike.

Landing he came face to face with three barrels, wow what a sense of déjà vu! Ducking he avoid the volley of shots that would have torn through his face had he not moved. Rolling away he raised his sword dark green eyes meeting cold crimson, he was honestly surprised he was having to face off against his own blood.

"So someone managed to take Tseng down," he had seen his bracer register that only one Turk was remaining, he figured his father had been taken down by Cloud and that Tseng was the one remaining.

Vincent was watching his son closely; watching the way his muscles contracted and pulled as he moved. He had actually spent most of this round observing the way the Turks and SOLDIER operated; Sephiroth had been smart in who he sent his men after he could see why he was the General now.

"Your little blond is more of a Turk than a SOLDIER." His voice was monotone as he spoke though so far he was beyond proud at the men under his son's guidance; each skilled in their own way and battling to their strengths not trying to conform to the mass, like most people had a tendency to do.

Seeing his son's neck muscle twitch Vincent leapt up into the air seconds before the long sword came streaking for his midsection. Leaping around he aimed a shot right for the chest knowing his son would easily dodge the bullet but it would be enough to afford him some breathing room.

He had just squeezed the round off when he was forced to once more twist in the air to avoid Masamune once more. Sephiroth was quick and he wasn't pulling any punches with this battle; hitting the ground Vincent somersaulted backwards avoiding the whistling blade. Sephiroth was putting him on pure defensive, honestly he knew without the use of materia he was at a serious disadvantage with an opponent as fast as his son was with a sword with the extreme reach Masamune had.

He needed to disable his son, the man was trained for combat but taking out his dominant arm would slow his sword attacks down. Ducking to the side he raised Cerberus and fired several shots off in quick succession each shot targeting a different area.

Smirking darkly Vincent watched his son predicablely dodging all the bullets which were lining him up perfectly for the last one fired. The shot raced right through his left shoulder causing the materia to flare to life paralyzing that arm instantly.

Feeling the materia kick to life Masamune clattered to the ground his hand no longer able to grip the sword. That had been a world class move his father pulled off and he couldn't have been prouder to see the skill this man hand.

Looking up he found himself looking down Cerberus three barrels once more, the wolfs heads were surprisingly detailed he noticed absently.

"No hard feelings son.."

Sephiroth smirked darkly his eyes flashing. "Of course.." he instantly disappeared simply vanishing from view. Blinking in shock Vincent whirled around his eyes searching everywhere for where his son had gone to. Turning back to where Sephiroth had been he gasped as a hand grabbed his arm from behind and jerked it back ripping Cerberus from his fingers; the barrels of his beloved gun pressing into his back.

Still with his arm pinned behind his back and his own gun shoved between his shoulder blades he felt a body press in against him. "Well I guess our little blond isn't the only one with Turk attributes. I guess I am my father's son..no hard feelings right pop." Grinning evilly Sephiroth pulled the trigger, he watched as his father's body went completely rigid as the materia flared to life showing it was an instant kill shot.

Dropping the VR Cerberus he caught his father holding him tightly so the drop wouldn't accidently hurt him.

"_**VR BATTLE TURKS VS SGE MATCH, WINNER SGE 5 TO 1"**_

The VR realm around them vanished and so did their uniform and weapons. Any materia still in affect stopped the minute the VR battle was over allowing Vincent to stand up on his own. Brushing himself off Vincent turned to his son, those crimson eyes shining with pride.

"You truly are my son; I should have known you knew how to play dirty like a Turk. I'm proud of you Sephiroth, you have trained your men well and yourself."

Sephiroth felt something in his chest swelling and he fought back the pressure building behind his eyes. Smiling brightly he charged at his father wrapping his arms around him tightly, as a child that was all he ever wanted from Hojo was his praise; to have his real life father praising him was a dream come true.

Chuckling softly Vincent wrapped his arms around his son holding him tightly his fingers absently combing through the long silver strands. "Your mother would be proud of what you have become." Closing his eyes Sephiroth buried his face in his father's neck trying desperately to keep his emotions in check.

"Well, we can't argue that SOLDIER beat the hell out of the Turks." Reno moved over towards them running a hand through his spikes. "Let's get out there and see the recaps I wanna see how everyone got everyone!" he really wanted to see Sephiroth and Cloud's battles those were promising to be epic.

Big battles like this were generally recapped once the teams exited the room so that they could even see the key points of the battles. Laughing most the group charged out into the main building Sephiroth and Vincent following at a slower pace talking softly with Tseng and Cloud taking up the rear.

"How's your shoulder? I didn't expect you to actually dislocate it." Rolling his shoulder Tseng smile trying to hide a grimace, "it will be fine once I drink one of the potions I brought. I had a feeling this battle was going to end with real life injuries so I brought a few just in case." Cloud shook his head, even in a mock battle the Director of the Turks was willing to endure injury to win.

Moving out into the main pavilion of the gaming center people were clapping and staring at them in awe. Moving over to the large screen the two moved up to stand among their group that was already standing around waiting for them. Reaching out Sephiroth slid his arm around his big brothers waist and pulled him in against his side.

Grunting slightly as his abused shoulder hit the generals he glared at the man before leaning in against him. Turning his black eyes up to the screen he smirked seeing someone had decided to have some fun with the recaps adding in special effects.

_**SOLDIER VS TURKS**_flashed across the screen; on each side was a cut out picture of each of them in their uniforms and weapons. "Wow, someone is pretty damn good with video editing." Zack said seeing how fast they had put this together considering they had only been out of the battle for about five minutes now.

"Welcome to having no life." Sephiroth muttered earning him several chuckles from the group around him. It was well known Sephiroth's thoughts about those that sat behind a computer all day, though granted he was becoming no better thanks to the fat bastard.

The screen changed showing a picture of Genesis and Cissnei. '_**SOLDIER 1**__**st**__** Genesis Rhapsodos VS Turk Cissnei'**_ groaning slightly Cissnei covered her face, this was going to be embarrassing; she couldn't believe that she hadn't heard Genesis above her. Tseng was going to have her head for this mistake, even thought it was a simulation they always treated these like a real life mission.

The screen flashed showing Cissnei landing on the balcony and ducked down her bright red shuriken in hand. Her eyes were transfixed on the figure of Angeal which you could make out at the bottom of the camera. She slowly raised her shuriken ready to strike him down. At the top of the screen you could see the brilliant red sword seconds before Genesis dropped down the roof top his sword raised high in front of him. Hitting the ground his drove his blade through her back, the VR sword appearing through her stomach as if it were a real through and through.

"OHH! That would have hurt normally." The whole group flinched seeing the brutal blow, most the SOLDIER laughing and slapping Genesis on the back. "Brutal man." Reno said shaking his head, he was so glad Genesis hadn't been sent after him.

Tseng groaned seeing this and looked over to Cissnei. "Cissnei… tomorrow training room 4 _1500_" moaning softly Cissnei nodded slumping against Rude, room four was one of the worst for training in urban settings.

'_**Match, Genesis Rhapsodos: SOLDIER 1, Turks 0'**_

Screen flashed again showing Rude and Angeal, '_**SOLDIER 1**__**st**__** Angeal Hewley VS Turk Rude'**_

"Hmm this was a good fight; you do well with hand to hand Commander." Rude gave a small smile to Angeal before turning back to the screen. Nodding his head at the compliment from the lead hand to hand combat Turk Angeal turned back to the screen.

Angeal and Rude's battle was a flurry of fists and punches each of them almost equally matched, it was only Angeal's enhanced strength that gave him the upper hand. The group would all flinch when a particularly hard hit landed on either Angeal or Rude; they knew those hits had to hurt as there was no way to VR fists. "Rude you can take a hell of a beating man." Zack whistled low watching as Angeal got a nice upper cut on the Turk sending him flying back into a wall.

The match ended when Angeal finally pulled his buster sword and cut the Turk down, the materia was only set to trigger when a VR weapon was used. Which meant that the only way to win a round was to use a VR weapon; beating the life out of someone just got you jail time.

Reaching out Angeal shook Rude's hand, that had been a damn good fight and he would be feeling some of those hits in a bit.

'_**Match, Angeal Hewley: SOLDIER 2, Turks 0'**_

People behind them were making noise about the Turks not being able to take down SOLDIER, rolling his eyes Tseng leaned in more against his brother. What the hell did they expect? These were 1st class SOLDIER enhanced with cetra (what they believed were cetra) cells and mako. Turning slightly Tseng looked back at one of the boys being the loudest, "If you think you are such a hot shot why don't you and Reno head into the VR and if you can beat him then you can talk about the great Turks not being able to take on SOLDIER." Reno turned back and grinned at the boy waiving slightly; the boy in turn turned eight shades of red and back up into the mob surrounding them. "Yeah I thought so." Tseng turned back to the screen smiling feeling Sephiroth pulling him in closer. "You're in full out bitch mode today big brother." Laughing Tseng nodded, oh he was and he was loving it! Here in civilian clothes he could act however the fuck he wanted.

The screen flashed once more showing the untidy Reno and brightly smiling Zack. '_**SOLDIER 1**__**st**__** Zack Fair VS Commander Reno – Turk' **_

"You guys are going to love this one yo! I think I damn near tired the puppy out." The SOLDIERs all looked over to the commander of the Turks. "Wait were you guys running over roofs the entire time?" Cloud asked, he had nearly leapt into Tseng's lap to avoid getting crushed when Reno leapt over the air shaft followed seconds after by Zack.

"Worse.." Zack grumbled turning back to the screen. Seeing the video start up Zack groaned recognizing the music the AV tech had stuck to it. "oh ha..ha.." it was Benny hills theme song. The video surprisingly didn't need to be sped up to fit the music and it had everyone roaring with laughter.

Reno had made his chase hell! The man would leap across banisters; use walls as launching points, leap across roofs, shimmy down drain pipes and all around was just running Zack around ragged. Normally the move would have looked cool but being paired with that damn theme song just made the whole thing funny as hell.

The match came to an end when Reno made the mistake of hitting the open center court yard and Zack easily caught up with him delivering a fatal back blow.

'_**Match, Zack Fair: SOLDIER 3, Turk 0' **_

Pushing his tears away Cloud moved over to his best friend and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Zack that was probably the best battle so far, that was so funny." Laughing Zack slung his arm around Cloud pulling him in close. "Oh it was so fun, I have never had a more enjoyable battle then chasing Reno all around the damn place."

"Oh here we go; this is the battle I wanted to watch." Genesis said seeing a picture of Tseng and Cloud appear on the screen. '_**SOLDIER 1**__**st**__** Cloud Strife VS Director Tseng – Turk Leader'**_

This was the battle where both had been taken out; everyone was now beyond curious to know exactly how that had happened.

Smiling Tseng reached out and pulled their little blond in close to him. "If you were not already in SOLDIER I would be stealing you for the Turks." Smiling brightly Cloud leaned up against the Turk wrapping his arm around his waist. "Sorry big brother, he's ours you can't have him." Sephiroth chuckled the fingers now trapped between Tseng and Cloud absently rubbing against Cloud's side earning him a light purr from the blond.

The video changed showing Cloud suddenly ducking down behind a mako generator just as Tseng stepped up onto the roof, one remaining silent as the other crept along the roof. They watched as Tseng never once noticing the 1st class hiding behind the generator. Detaching one of the side swords Cloud silently snuck back behind the air duck peeking out Cloud threw his sword at Tseng, in the distraction Cloud ran along the air duct and jumped off the side of the building grabbing onto the drain pipe and grabbed onto the window ledge and pulled himself into the window effectively hiding himself inside the window archway. Tseng was looking around clearing the roof and not finding the little blond hiding next to the window.

"So that is where you disappeared too.. " Tseng smiled down at the blond seeing him grin impishly back up at him. "That was a very Reno type move.."

"I wonder why." Cloud purred and nuzzled into him watching as Tseng moved directly over head. Though he wasn't looking down; Cloud shifted pulling First Tsurugi out and aimed it upwards with a diagonal throw forcing Tseng to jump back. Using his distraction Cloud climbed the pipe once more and up onto the air duct and dropped down behind the Turk instantly grabbing him and throwing him up against the air duct. They watched as Cloud threw one gun away and forced Tseng to throw the other; a sickening crack resounded as Tseng threw himself back against Cloud.

"Oh my goddess.. Tseng?" the group all looked over to him and instantly to the shoulder lying against Sephiroth. They turned back in time to see Tseng kick his leg up parallel with his body nailing Cloud in the forehead with the toe of his shoe.

"Damn your flexible, not even I can do that." Genesis turned to look at the man in question. "Exactly how flexible are you?" Smirking Tseng shot him a sexy smile, "you can find out if you want, my place or yours?" bursting out laughing Genesis turned bright red, it was so rare to get the Turk director to play back like this.

"But to answer your question, I've lost some of my flexibility from when I was training constantly back in Wutai; let's see." Moving away from Sephiroth and Cloud Tseng took a deep breath and bent over backwards the back of his head now touching his ass.

Clouds eyes widened seeing this and felt blood flow to two places, neither one a good thing at the moment. Turning away Cloud tried desperately to get the flush from his cheeks and will the blood to leave a certain part of his body.

Pulling himself back up Tseng rubbed his lower back, "I haven't done that in a while. Need to start stretching once more." Genesis laughed moving over and wrapped his arms around him, "mm I can see some very interesting positions with you." Rolling his eyes Tseng shoved his head away and instead grabbed his blond once more pulling him in close. "Watch boys." The group turned back watching as Tseng slid in under Cloud's punch and pulled himself up a hidden dagger springing from his glove and impaling Cloud's chest; seconds later a dagger was pulled from the flap of Clouds uniform and stabbed into Tseng's back.

"Damn Cloud you scary!" laughing Cloud stuck his tongue out at Zack as both Tseng and Cloud fell. "I have to agree, that was a very Turk move Cloud." Sephiroth smiled at his young blond lover, it was amazing that the two had taken each other down.

'_**Match, Draw: SOLDIER 4, Turk 1'**_

Tseng hugged Cloud tighter, "You and me are going to start training together, you're a challenge Seph kicks my ass to easily now."

"Sounds like a plan." Cloud said looking back up to the screen as a picture of Sephiroth and Vincent appeared.

'_**General Sephiroth Valentine VS Turk Vincent Valentine, Father VS Son.' **_ The word Father appeared over Vincent and son over Sephiroth. "They are really playing this up aren't they." Shaking his head Vincent moved to stand next to his son and slipped his arm around his waist pulling him in tight. "Sephiroth is another candidate for Turks Director." He smiled up at his son receiving a blinding smile in return.

Video switched to showing Vincent leaping up one of the roof tops -

"Anyone noticing a theme here?" "shut up Genesis.."

Kneeling down he seemed to almost vanish into the shadows of a neighboring building. Shifting to the edge he peered down, seeing Sephiroth in the dark alley way bellow a smile to put all evil movie villains to shame stretched across the Turks face. Leveling Cerberus he started to follow of quick succession causing Sephiroth to jump around like those old time chocobo farm movies.

"You were enjoying that _way_ too much." Sephiroth growled glaring at his father playfully. "Hush.." the group snickered hearing Vincent; soon enough everyone was going to be using Sephiroth's word against him.

Turning back to the Video they watched as Sephiroth managed to get onto the roof and put Vincent on the defensive pushing him farther and farther back on the roof with quick slashes and stabs with Masamune.

The tide of the battle turned when Vincent leapt away firing off a volley of shots forcing Sephiroth to move into the path of the final one.

"God damn that was smooth!" Zack was staring wide eyed as Masamune clattered to the ground Sephiroth's left arm completely useless. "Normally a shot like that wouldn't have stopped me, but can't do much when the materia freezes your arm."

Vincent leveled his gun right between Sephiroth's eyes. "_No hard feelings son.." _ Vincent's finger moved to the trigger ready to pull with Sephiroth simply vanished.

Blinking Vincent along with almost the entire VR room was now staring at him. Feeling all those eyes on him Sephiroth shifted looking at his father and Tseng who was glaring up at him. "Seph, that power was supposed to be kept under wraps." "Oops…" sighing Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose willing the headache to go away, this was going to be a PR nightmare. "Alright so I'm not going insane.." Vincent looked back just as Sephiroth materialized right behind him and grabbed his arm and put the gun between his shoulder blades and fired.

"Vincent's right boss man, hey you ever get tired of SOLDIER you can come play with us." Reno shot a grin over to Sephiroth; it would actually be pretty damn cool to have them as Turks.

"Come on guys I demand food!" grabbing Reno and Genesis once more Zack took off towards the locker room his mouth running a million miles an hour about what type of food he wanted.

Laughing softly Sephiroth followed after them, feeling a familiar presence behind him he braced himself for what he knew was coming next. Sure enough a second later he felt a body land on his back, powerful arms wrapping around his neck and powerful legs wrap around his waist. Smirking he hooked his arms under the legs of his lover, turning back he saw those smiling bright sapphire mako eyes over his shoulder.

"Am I your pack chocobo now?" he asked drily though was smiling brightly. Cloud nodded, his arms tightening around his neck slightly. Rolling his eyes skyward he couldn't help the affectionate squeeze on Cloud's thighs.

Grinning evilly Tseng raced forward; pulling back he laid his hand right across that exposed ass.

Feeling a biting sting ripping across his tender ass, Cloud lurched forward. His thighs unconsciously tightening around Sephiroth's waist as his body jerked up. Whipping around still clutching to the demon under him he growled darkly seeing the grinning Turk.

"Oh you are so fucking dead Tseng!" leaping off Sephiroth's back Cloud charged after the laughing man.

Laughing hard Tseng raced through the crowd, most of them scrambling out of the way of the Turk and SOLDIER.

Catching up to the Turk easily Cloud reached out the tackle him. Hitting the breaks Tseng whirled around one hand gripping the collar of Cloud's jump suit, the other grabbing onto the baggy sleeve of the suit. Dropping his center of gravity Tseng shot a leg out wrapping it back around clouds outer most leg, using his momentum against him he pulled the startled boy over his leg and threw him down onto his back in front of him.

Before Cloud could even register what the hell was going on he found himself on his back staring up at a smug smirking Tseng. Leaning down Tseng looked down at the young blond knowing he was not hurt more just startled.

"Did I forget to mention I'm a 3rd degree black belt in judo."

"Yes.. you did." Cloud groaned, seeing Tseng offering his hand he took it pulling himself back onto his feet. "Anything else you aren't tell us?"

Laughing Tseng headed towards the locker room. "I'm a black belt in almost every Wutaianese martial arts."

"And you're a Turk why?" Cloud padded up next to him he could feel Sephiroth behind them along with the other Turks and Angeal. Tseng shrugged but a dark light passed through his eyes. "I was supposed to be SOLDIER, but.. I can't handle mako."

Tilting his head to the side Cloud followed them into the locker room. "I thought you were enhanced just in a different way than SOLDIER; that's why your eyes only glow when you're really angry or emotional."

Tseng stopped dead his eyes wide as he turned to Cloud. "My eyes glow?"

"You didn't know that?" Sephiroth asked moving up to his big brother. "When you get really angry and allow your mask to fall your eyes start to turn green like mako, I know you aren't enhanced like SOLDIER but I thought all Turks were."

"No, most Turks start out as SOLDIER but normally are forced out because of the mako tests." Reaching up he ran his fingers long the side of his eyes. The mako should have been out of his system years ago, could it be he still had it in his system? "Turks are never enhanced the way SOLDIER are, the science department actually aren't allowed to handle us at all."

"Tseng isn't Wutai rich in mako?" Genesis asked pulling his over shirt back on. He had already stripped of the hot jump suit and gotten rid of the gaming bracer; walking over he switched his real bracer back onto his right arm.

"It has areas that have mako pools; my home was about a quarter mile from one of the largest at the base of the mountain." A frown pulled his brow down as he started to strip from his jump suit, he was so grateful he was not a sweater, this would have been really bad if he perspired heavily.

"Boss, have you ever actually gotten your blood check yo?" Reno asked moving in next to him grabbing the rest of his belongings including his EMR. Frowning more Tseng pulled his Colt from its spot in the locker and placed it back into the holster in at the back of his pants.

"No, I never thought to, why?"

Reno pointed to his own eyes which had always appeared to glow but not nearly as brightly as SOLDIER eyes. "I was kicked from the SOLDIER cadet program for failing the mako test, but mine was because I got mako poisoning the injection of refined mako pushed my natural mako levels up to high."

"Natural mako?" Zack asked sitting down on the bench. The whole group was standing around listening to the normally foul mouthed Turk actually being useful and knowledgeable.

"Yeah, yo. Those that are in towns that are surrounded by natural mako will have it in their systems just by exposure to the area. Where I grew up we had a very large natural pool before Shinra put a reactor there, glowing eyes were common when I was young."

Reno shrugged putting his goggles back on his forehead. "It would explain why no one from my home town or Wutai have ever made SOLDIER, your natural levels are probably just to high boss."

"Goddess.. Reno can actually be useful when he wants to be." Genesis said his voice airy in shock. Tseng frowned even more shutting his locker, "Is that why I can't be cured but I can use magic materia?"

"Probably, would make sense." Zack said standing up, "That's actually interesting, I never thought a body could have natural mako in it. Wait I thought Reno was from the slums.." He looked over to Reno; smirking the red head shook his head. "Nah, we moved to the slums after my dad died.. only place we could afford yo."

"Tseng.. your eyes are glowing." Blinking Tseng looked into one of the nearby mirrors; sure enough his eyes though still black were brighter and had a faint green hue to them.

"Calm down Tseng, at least now we know what happened." Sephiroth moved over and wrapped an arm around his big brother. "You may not have made SOLDIER but you are the best damn Turk I have seen." Looking up Tseng frowned even more his brain starting to go a million miles an hour as he thought back to all his Turks files. Most of his Turks had grown up in Midgar; there were only a few like himself and Reno that had grown up in outlying areas.

He turned to look at the SOLDIER; all but Sephiroth had grown up away from Midgar though technically Sephiroth was from Nibelheim as he was born in Shinra Mansion.

Genesis seemed to be on the same train of thought as he was, leaning up against the locker he was frowning slightly. "SOLDIER are enhanced after training.. Turks are natural.."

"Well that would explain why Rude can take a street sign to the head and be alright yo!" the Turks all chuckled remembering that mission, granted most of them had gotten pretty badly injured but it was still funny having watched Rude getting ready to beat some ass holes head in and had a street sign drop on his head followed shortly by a falling Reno.

"Also why I can throw you half way across the training grounds and you get right back up." Genesis said smirking to the other red head of the group.

Reno waved him off walking over to his partner. "Nah, I'm just too damn stubborn to stay down."

"So Tseng where are we going for food?" Zack asked his stomach rumbling loudly. Pulling his hair out of its pony tail Tseng looked the group over. "There is a restaurant down in the slums of sector 4 that is where we're heading."

Genesis and Angeal shared a nervous glance, they had never been down to the slums though they had heard horror stories of what happened down under the plate. "Sector 4, isn't that where momma Odie used to have her restaurant?" Sephiroth asked, silver brows pulled down as he thought.

"Ah boss we're not going to the wall market pub?" Reno slung his EMR over his shoulder, the remainder of their crew had just gotten finished getting dressed.

Cissnei rolled her eyes and grabbed Reno by his long pony tail and started to drag him out of the locker room. "We _always_ go there; this is supposed to be for Seph, so no we're not going to our watering hole." Laughing Reno allowed himself to be pulled out by his hair. "You do realize I like having my hair pulled yo." Giggling Cissnei gave a hard pull, "Good, I like watching men get blue balls."

Genesis raised a brow looking back to Tseng, "You go down to the slums to drink?" shrugging Tseng threw his bag over his shoulder following his Turks. "It's cheap and no one really bugs us down there, it's honestly better than hanging around Shinra during our off time."

"Is that why there was almost no one down in your bat cave when I went down there?" Tseng turned back to glare at Sephiroth he raised a finger and poked him right in the nose. "I'm still pissed you pick pocketed me and stole my ID card."

Sephiroth went cross eyed as he tried to look at the finger poking his nose, "What, I was ten! And it worked out didn't it, we discovered Masamune down in that bat cave you call a secret lair."

"You stole my ID card two years prior!"

"Okay I was eight.. that's just helping my case here."

Tseng threw his hands up in the air though he was smiling brightly. "You Sephiroth have been the biggest pain in my ass."

"Yeah but you still love me."

"Why I have no idea."

Smiling Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Tseng's shoulder and started to head out of the locker room. "I'm just too loveable." Shaking his head Tseng looked over feeling an arm snake around his waist, Cloud was beaming up at him and he felt his heart launch up into his chest.

He really needed to get laid.. Badly. Maybe he would call Elena up tonight after the party, she was always good when he needed to release some tension. She was one of the few Turks under his command that slept with him and didn't expect anything more from it.

Exiting the locker room Sephiroth and Cloud both released him, the people still milling about were stopping and staring. Never before had they ever seen the SOLDIERs in anything but their uniforms, seeing them in normal clothes was a shock.

Vincent moved up so he was walking beside his son, his Turk instinct kicking back in as people starting to close in around them, his hand instinctively going to Cerberus which was strapped to his thigh and very obvious to those around them.

Looking over he noticed Tseng hand his hand behind his back his shirt lifted up some allowing him easy access to his Colt should the need arise.

Moving towards the exit Sephiroth spied Andrew and his crew sitting back at their normal place, they all appeared to be sulking greatly where they sat. '_good'_ Tseng thought to himself moving out of the building and into the 'fresh' air. It was over cast today making it a slightly cooler day, perfect for walking as the boys would not start to overheat like they did when it was really hot.

"Are we going to be taking the train down?" Zack asked bouncing off in front of them, people on the sidewalk were stopping and staring as they recognized those walking down the steps of the VR gaming room.

"Of course yo! That's the only way down unless you wanna go crawl through a bunch of sewers." Genesis shuttered violently, "You mention crawling through sewer again Reno and I'll throw you off the nearest reactor roof."

"Genesis, you crawled through worse in Wutai remember." Angeal shook his head; sometimes Genesis was far too vain for his own good. Genesis shivered violently once more his whole body looking like he was having a seizer.

"Don't remind me! I threw that uniform out, no matter how much I cleaned it I could not get that stench out of it!"

"Is that why you started to wear the trench?" Sephiroth smirked wrapping an arm around his lovers' waist pulling him in close. He loved this man to death even if he was a little overly vain and obsessive when it came to having a room clean.

"Or was it because you wanted to look like me." Genesis made a noise and pushed Sephiroth's head away. "Don't flatter yourself, you might be hot but you're not that hot."

Rolling his eyes at the twos antics Zack looked over to his best friend seeing the blond smiling sadly. Taken aback Zack gently grabbed his arm and slowed his walk till they were at the very back of the group away from the three other SOLDIER.

"Hey, what's up with that look?" he asked softly, looking up Cloud smiled softly. "It's nothing Zack, don't worry about it" Zack kept his hand on Cloud's arm and pulled on it slightly. "I don't think so spiky, what's going on, you've been acting weird for a few weeks now."

Sighing softly Cloud shot a look up ahead seeing none of them were paying any attention to them, all too busy making fun of Genesis. Turning back to his friend he leaned up against his arm, "I'm starting to feel like a third wheel." He said honestly looking to his two lovers. For a while now he had started to feel like he was just getting in the way with the two. It was obvious to anyone who really looked close at the two to know that they were head over heels for each other.

"Man I'm sorry..so you thinking of calling it off?" Cloud shrugged, "I might, I mean I love them both but.."

Zack's eyes slowly widened and he leaned in so they could SOLDIER talk. "There is someone else that caught your eyes isn't there."

Flushing slightly Cloud felt his eyes trailing along the tall form in front of him. Zack follow his eyes seeing the way they were moving along a certain Turks body. Mako blue eyes widened as black brows disappeared into his hair line. "Tseng?" he whispered lowering his head closer to Cloud.

Cloud nodded slightly flushing bright red at this, "You can't tell anyone you swear!" he whispered back leveling a hard look at his friend. Zack threw up his hands nodding quickly, "Don't worry spiky, I won't tell the three stooges you have a crush on Moe's big brother."

Frowning Cloud elbowed Zack hard, turning he stomped on his foot for good measure before stalking off back to the front of the group with the rest.

Laughing Zack ran up and grabbed Cloud in a headlock. "Should know by now Spiky that doesn't hurt anymore." Laughing Cloud ripped his head out from the headlock and took off down the street. Seeing a challenge issued Zack ran after him.

"Hey! Don't go running off!" Tseng called out seeing the boys taking off ahead of them.

Twisting back slightly Cloud saw Zack catching up to him, smirking he looked around seeing his escape he made a hard right grabbing hold of a drain pipe he started to rapidly climb his speed never once slowing as he pulled himself up onto a fire escape; leaping up onto railing before somersaulting off onto the lower roof of the building next to it.

Slamming on the breaks Zack looked up watching with wide eyes. "How the hell … that's the shit Reno was doing!"

"It's called parkour; it was designed and perfected by the Turks." Tseng said moving by him, "unlike SOLDIER we operate inside Midgar and need stealth to complete our missions."

"Reno's been teaching me." Cloud had vaulted off the roof landing next to his friend. "Its fun, you can't let your mind slow down for even a second as your looking for routs."

"That looks like something that SOLDIER should be taught as well, we are required to do stealth missions on occasion." Angeal said from his spot in the center of the group.

"If nothing else first class should learn it since third and second class do more monster missions then stealth."

"I'll take it into consideration." Tseng threw over his shoulder, though he didn't think he would. He liked having something his Turks knew that SOLDIER didn't.

The rest of the trip to the train station ended up in bickering between SOLDIER and Turks and which was better. It was all in good fun and they got some real laughs from it.

Moving towards the train Reno spotted one of the many Shinra logos that dotted the city. "You know, we need a new motto yo."

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose already knowing this was not going anywhere good. Sephiroth raised a brow at this, "Oh and what should it be?"

"_Sephiroth…_"

Reno smirked hearing the exasperated tone in his bosses voice. "Shinra, we power your house with your dead grandma's soul."

"Reno…." Came several exasperated voices over the loud laughter from the rest.

"All of you on the train go!" Tseng said shoving several of them towards the train. "Alright Tseng we're going!" Genesis batted his hand away and walked onto the train, this was his first time ever on the train. He frowned seeing there were people on it and that it was no better in size then a troop transport.

Thankfully they were in one of the last compartments so there weren't a lot of people in the compartment. Seeing a bunch of girls staring at him openly he frowned and moved to the farthest seat and sat down crossing his arms over his chest and one of his legs over the other.

Sephiroth moved in a second later ignoring the gasps from the gaggle of girls sitting on the other side of the train and took a seat next to Genesis. Not caring who saw since he was coming off a sugar high he slouched down in the chair and set his legs on the seat across from him his arms laid over his stomach.

"Are you coming off your sugar high already?" Cissnei asked moving in and proceeded to sit down on his thighs. Oh she could feel the daggers being shot from across the car but didn't care, she didn't hold any romantic feelings towards any of the boys.

"Cissnei if you're going to sit on me shift up a little so you're not on my knees." He said not even opening his eyes, he knew from the weight exactly who it was. "Ahh but I like sitting on your knees." Jerking his leg to the side he threw Cissnei off him.

Laughing the little Turk flattened her dress and moved to sit across from him and gently patted his shins. "There there.."

"Are you picking on Seph again?" Zack bounced in, seeing metal bars commuters used to hang onto when the seats were taken he grabbed onto one and swung up onto it hooking his knees over so he was now hanging upside down next to Cissnei.

Giggling she reached out and started to rock him. "Of course, I always have to make fun of Seph and Gen."

"Zack, you're going to pass out if you stay like that the whole trip." Angeal moved to stand in front of his student.

"Good maybe he won't be running laps along the train as he gets bored." Genesis said laughing as Zack flipped him off from his spot still swinging gently. Moving onto the train with the other Tseng sighed feeling a headache coming on, he knew this day was going to be hectic. And it was only going to get worse as they headed towards the evening when they would be hitting the most exclusive club in all of Midgar. These were just hyper boys, soon enough he was going to have to be dealing with hyper active drunk boys.

Genesis and Angeal he knew how they were drunk as he had seen them drunk a few times after a company party. Angeal could hold his liquor well and there really wasn't a change for him Genesis.. well Genesis turned into an absolute cuddle bug. He didn't give a shit who it was near him he would cling on and start nuzzling into them just wanting to be held and cuddled. That was only a bad thing when he latched onto one of the many perverts that would love to take the beautiful red head to their bed for the night.

Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud well this would be their first time. Yes even Zack and Cloud were going, that was going to be a surprise for them come tonight. He had the 'altered' ID's for the two boys in his bag, it had been very easy to create two ID's with the birthday year changed though he honestly didn't think they were even going to be checked at the club. This club was well known for letting in underage people if they were well connected or famous, and there wasn't more famous then the fearsome five.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out another can of Sephiroth's energy drink and waved it in front of his face. Almost instantly those brilliant mako green eyes shot open and the can was snatched out of his hand.

"Oh thank Gaia.." he moaned popping the tab and started to chug the drink. Moving over to stand over his son as Tseng took a seat Vincent frowned down at his son; he had counted at least three of those since he first saw his son today. He noticed the boy seemed incapable of functioning during the day if he wasn't hyped up on that stuff.

"Sephiroth, I think it's time you started cutting back on the sugar intake. You have become completely dependent on them to function through the day."

Slowly lowering the can Sephiroth looked up to his father, he blinked slowly. No one beside Tseng had ever told him he needed to cut back on the energy drinks.

"Dad, I'm fine. I don't need them I just like the extra energy they give me." Vincent raised a questioning brow at this hearing the others starting to snicker and laugh.

"What I don't!" Sephiroth growled at the traitors around him. Genesis burst out laughing his whole body shaking with the force of it. "Sephiroth, you went three days without one during Wutai, your own men were afraid of you. We had to tell you there was an energy drink in the fort to get you out of your tent."

Sephiroth flushed a brilliant shade of red and quickly pulled his outer shirt up over his face. "Wait what? I never heard this one." Zack had stopped swinging but was currently doing crunches still hanging off the bar.

Genesis started to laugh harder and sat up waiving a hand as a gesture to hold on. Getting his laughter back under control he shared a smirk with Angeal as they had both been there for this.

"It was our first tour of the Wutai war, we were only newly promoted 1st class and this was our first time working side by side with Seph. A shipment of supplies had been intercepted by the Wutai army and that also meant Seph's newest shipment of energy drinks."

Genesis started to laugh hard again. Seeing Genesis wasn't going to be stopping any time soon Angeal picked up the story.

"By day three, all the men were afraid of Sephiroth. His temper was at a boiling point with an ignition faster than most rifles; he locked himself in his tent and refused to come out till he got his drinks. Well we needed to get into the fort we were sent to take, but there were hundreds of Wutai trooper guarding the front gate." Angeal sighed and looked over to his friend who was still hiding in his shirt. "Genesis came up with the idea to tell him that his shipment of energy drinks was being held inside the fort.."

"And that worked?" Cloud asked completely dumbfounded.

"He was out of that tent faster than a damn gold chocobo!" Genesis laughed, pushing himself up he grabbed onto the metal bars to settle himself as they were starting the decent around the pillar. "He completely by passed the front guards leaping over the roof and cut down any moron that was in his path from there on out. It was that battle that got him the nickname Demon of Wutai because he was screaming for his drinks like a damn demon!"

"So that's what you were talking about during the movie filming last month."

"GENNNNSHUT UP!" came the muffled laughing voice of Sephiroth from his shirt.

Laughing harder Genesis moved over and sat down on Sephiroth's lap and leaned over pulled the shirt away. "What, you were very impressive that day, even if Angeal and I were laughing our asses off the entire time."

"So what happened when he discovered they weren't there?" Surprisingly it was Rude who asked. Here both Angeal and Genesis burst out laughing.

"Little did we know.. That was actually where the supplies had been stored. We got into the fort and found Sephiroth sitting in the case hugging about 8 cans and chugging one." Angeal shook his head and looked over his highly embarrassed friend.

Cloud and Zack burst out laughing, Cissnei was giggling like hell rubbing Sephiroth's shin gently through his jeans. Tseng knew this story but he still found it funny as hell especially with how embarrassed Sephiroth got about it every time it was retold. Reno was now on the floor of the train he was laughing so hard; gasping for air he sat up.

"Sephiroth…" Vincent put a hand over his face hearing what his only son had done.

"They are making it sound worse than it really is dad." Sephiroth grumbled.

"You want to really turn Sephiroth red, look at this." Tseng pulled his PHS out and flipped through it for a minute before pulling up his favorite picture, leaning forward he handed the phone to Cloud.

Taking the phone from Tseng Cloud's eyes went wide and he actually made an 'AWH!' noise. Zack shimmied over still upside down and tilted his head so he was looking at it right side up. "Seph is that really you? You're so fucking cute!" Cissnei was leaning behind Zack seeing the picture of Sephiroth holding Masamune and smiling brightly.

"Tseng I want a copy of this." Cloud said handing the phone over to a very eager Genesis. Snatching the phone Genesis felt his heart was about to burst seeing this picture. "Seph, you are so adorable!" he looked over to his lover seeing he was bright red again. "What the hell are you all looking at?" he reached out snatch the phone but it was plucked out of Genesis hand by Vincent. Sending his son a look Vincent looked down to the picture and couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face seeing such a young an innocent Sephiroth.

"I agree with Cloud, I wish to have a copy of this."

"I do to!" Genesis said still sat firmly on Sephiroth's lap, he had no plan of moving any time soon.

"Boss is that the picture of Sephiroth when he was like ten and was holding Masamune like it was a teddy bear?" Reno asked leaning forward in his seat.

Taking his phone back Tseng nodded ignoring the glare being sent to him by the man in question. "How many people have you shown that to!" Sephiroth asked shocked hearing Reno knew about that picture. He had found it once on Tseng's phone shortly after it was taken and had left it for his big brother.

"It's sitting on his desk." Angeal said chuckling, "I saw it there when I had to go speak to him one day."

Groaning Sephiroth pulled his shirt back over his face. "_Niisan_.." he groaned out, he couldn't believe Tseng had a picture of him on his desk. Even though he was hiding he couldn't help but smile, Hojo when he believed him to be his father only had pictures of him for his file. To hear his big brother had a picture because he wanted it filled his heart up with a warm sensation.

Hearing multiple different ring tones almost everyone looked down at their pockets and reached in pulling their phones out.

Reading through the latest post to the Silver Elite Sephiroth felt his face heat up once more as the others all burst out laughing. Genesis fell down so he was lying on Sephiroth's chest, his phone clutched in hand.

"Ahh Seph, your dad is hot." Vincent raised a brow hearing this and looked over to Tseng's phone, his crimson eyes reading over the message Tseng was scrolling through.

"Sephsgril098 says, guys you will never believe this. We're on the Shinra express and all five are here sitting only a few feet away, including our beautiful Sephiroth! They are wearing normal clothes and our Sephiroth is so damn hot in his clothes. They are sitting here telling stories and laughing and Sephiroth is so embarrassed he's actually hiding in his shirt it's so damn cute! Omg they are sharing pictures of a child Sephiroth oh I wish I could see it, I'm sure he was so fucking cute! Oohhh we finally get to see the man who helped bring our silver beauty into the world, Sephiroth keeps calling this black haired hunk dad and he looked just like him! He is so damn hot! See picture attached."

Taking the phone from Tseng he scrolled down seeing a picture snapped of them only a few minutes ago.

Instantly all sets of eyes turned to regard the group of girls that were sitting only a few feet away from them. They were staring at them in horror, never realizing that they were all in the fan club.

"You're..you're all in Silver Elite?" one of the girls squeaked horrified.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Cissnei asked smiling brightly. "It's the best way to keep track of what all you girls say about them."

"And it's entertaining for us." Zack said, his face was turning bright red as all the blood was rushing to his head. Seeing this Angeal shook his head and stood up grabbing his pupil before he passed out. "Enough Zack, you're gonna pass out. You do and we're leaving you on the train."

"Ah Angeal.. you're no fun." Folding his arms behind his head Zack started to wander around the area they were all sitting. Sitting back down Angeal sighed and looked to Tseng. "Did you have this much trouble with Seph when he was young."

"You have no idea.." he sent a glare at the little pick pocket.

"Gen up, my legs are falling asleep." Pushing himself up Genesis helped his lover stand up. Groaning as the pins and needles started to race up his legs, he moved over to one of the support poles and started to hit his head on it gently.

Chuckling Angeal reached up and rubbed his back. "Legs waking up again huh." Sephiroth nodded shaking out one of his legs, "Yes! Gah why couldn't that be the one thing the damn enhancements got rid of!"

"Because that would make sense, and we all know Shinra can't do a damn thing that makes sense."

Sighing Sephiroth couldn't argue with that, Shinra always seemed to want to do things the hard way. Shaking his head he watched as Genesis started to walk around the train, he only did this when his claustrophobia was starting to kick in.

"Tseng how much longer?" Sephiroth asked, it had been years since he had been down to the slums. Tseng shook his head keeping his eyes closed. "I am not looking out that window." His fear of heights always came back with a vengeance on the train ride down to the slums.

"About 4 minutes." Rude said looking out the window. Nodding Sephiroth moved over to where Genesis was still pacing, the man was quickly turning gray as the panic was starting to set in.

Reaching out he gently trailed a finger up along his cheek gently. "We're almost out of here Gen, calm down." He whispered trailing his hand up into his hair. Normally he would have been very conscious about showing affection like this out in public especially with obvious members of his fan club here but Genesis came first; they didn't need him freaking out on the train. He felt more then heard Genesis swallow and nodded softly, his breathing started to even out as he was calming down.

"There you go, deep breaths.." Sephiroth smiled gently seeing the panic starting to leave his lovers eyes.

"Here, I got something funny for you.. will take your mind off what's going on." Looking up Genesis nodded; if he had things distracting him it made trips like this easier.

"Tseng, let your phone ring through I want Genesis to hear your voice mail."

Tseng chuckled his eyes still closed, "Don't worry I didn't plan on answering if it was your ring tone."

Rolling his eyes and mumbling about pain in the ass Turks Sephiroth pulled out his PHS and turned up the volume knowing the others would want to hear this too. Hitting the speed dial for Tseng they heard the phone start playing a popular Wutai artist song.

Soon enough the answering machine picked up.

"_Sorry but no one is available to answer your call at this time. If you would like to leave a message please wait for the beep, then press pound, press three then dial your name, then press six and dial your number, then press star press sixty nine ask for extension forty four forty three then leave your name and message. If you want to leave your number and the time you called, please press star twice bark like a dog spin in a circle press one twenty six times and wait for the beep. And thanks for calling." _

"You seriously have that as your answering machine message for your Shinra PHS?" Zack asked after calming his laughter down. Tseng smirked chuckling softly, "I did that when our Vice President left 12 voicemails on my phone one night, the one right after that all I heard was laughing and he never did it again."

Reno snorted, "You should hear mine, I did the same thing after Rufus called me after he couldn't get a hold of ya boss."

Oh now he had to hear this one, raising his phone up once more Sephiroth dialed Reno's number.

"_Please leave a message. However, you have the right to remain silent. Everything you say will be recorded and will be used against you_."

"You should hear the one I put up for the main phone line at the office!" Tseng opened his eyes at that and glared at Reno, "You didn't…."

Flipping his phone up he instantly called the main line. "Elena, I will recall let the phone go to voicemail.. yes Reno changed it again." Hitting the end button he redialed it.

"_Greetings you have reached the Department of Administrative Research. We know who you are and what you want, so at the sound of the tone, please hang up."_

Tseng couldn't help it he face palmed. Sephiroth and Genesis were dying on the other side of the car, "Tseng you need to keep that it works so perfectly!" Zack bounced over and sat next to the lead assassin.

Looking up Tseng glared at Zack but was smiling, he honestly was thinking of keeping it just to screw with the president a bit if he ever called the main line. He did on rare occasions when he was too damn drunk to remember Tseng's PHS number.

"Boss, are you going to collect their wallets?" Rude asked seeing they were only a minute or so away. "Mm, yes we should." Standing up Tseng stood in the center of the group. "Everyone hand over your wallets, this section of slums is known of pick pockets. We all know how bad it would be if we lost our wallets."

"You mean like Zack did when he was running around with his girlfriend in wall market." Cloud poked Zack in the ribs. Growling Zack batted his hand away; "Shut up…" he had spent hours running around wall market trying to track down the little brat that stole his wallet.

Reaching into his bag Tseng pulled out a locked case and quickly punched in the code. "Alright, everyone; we're not in uniform so even we're at risk." Tseng threw his own wallet in there, his Turks followed suit followed by the three SOLDIER that were still sitting there. Vincent didn't have a wallet, just a Shinra ID card that Tseng had made out for him, pulling that from his spot in his glove he tossed it into the case.

Smirking Genesis reached back and plunged his hand into Sephiroth's back pocket his fingers intentionally missing the leather wallet and gripping the muscle under it and squeezed. Jumping slightly Sephiroth looked back seeing the impish smile plastering his lovers' lips.

"If you're going to grab at least kiss me." He said mimicking Genesis own words from the VR gaming center. Smirking Genesis moved around so he was standing in front of him. "I thought you would never offer." Not caring that people were in the car with them he reached out and kissed him deeply.

Closing his eyes Sephiroth returned the kiss, his body unconsciously melting against him. Genesis could always turn him to absolute butter and he honestly didn't care.

Breaking the kiss Genesis smirked seeing those passion hazed green eyes looking back down at him. "Thanks Seph." He purred and moved away waving Sephiroth's wallet at him from over his shoulder. Blinking Sephiroth quickly reached back checking his back pocket. "Oh you little pickpocket! I'm the only one allowed to steal from people's pockets!"

Tseng laughed as Genesis dropped both his and Sephiroth's wallet into the case. "Doesn't feel good now does it." He said mockingly. Sephiroth leaned up against one of the support bars his arms crossed over his chest and pout firmly in place. "Shut up Niisan."

Locking the box Tseng put it back in the bag before throwing it to Rude. "You're in charge of it." The silent man nodded grasping it tightly in his hand. Even if he wasn't in his Turk uniform Rude looked like someone you didn't want to fuck with.

Feeling the train coming to a halt Genesis like always was the first out the door.

Vincent moved over to his son and gently trailed a hand along the long silver hair that was kept up by a black hair band. "Stay by me alright." He knew all about the slums since he had used to patrol down there before he was promoted to guard of the science department. If he knew Shinra and he did, that fat bastard had not made any effort to improve the place.

"Dad, I'm a big boy now and don't worry I'm not unarmed." Reaching into his waist band he pulled out a semi auto he had gotten from Tseng. After being trained in how to use them most of them had started carrying a side arm as a last resort.

Taking the pistol from his son Vincent looked it over, "This is a new design, it's a little bigger then what we were issued." Dropping the magazine he looked at the rounds. ".45, good at least they got away from the horrid 9mil." Handing the pistol back he looked over seeing the girls were standing not far away their eyes wide with horror and confusion.

Narrowing his eyes his eyes flashed golden. Instantly the girls screamed and tore past them, Sephiroth blinked and looked to his father. "What did you do?" turning crimson eyes back on his son Vincent shrugged, "Simply looked at them." Putting a hand on his sons back he directed him off the train.

'_no slut is going to touch a hair on my childs head'_

'_**for once we are in agreeance host..the red head is beautiful he is fine for your offspring.'**_

Vincent frowned slightly hearing Chaos words in his head, something about the beautiful part did not sit well with him.

'_for once today Chaos.. remain silent.'_

Only dark chuckling reached him but thankfully the demon fell silent.

The walk through the slums was a quiet one; Genesis and Angeal were staring at horror as exactly how bad the slums really were. Cloud was keeping his attention on everyone that dared to get anywhere near them but his mind was also shifting to figuring out exactly what he was going to do about Seph and Genesis.

Genesis would probably get really pissed off and blow up as was normal, but Seph.. what would he do? That unknown scared the hell out of him, if he broke up with them and tried to go after Tseng would Sephiroth kick him from SOLDIER?

"Don't think about it too much spiky." Zack was standing next to him and leaned down to whisper to him. He knew what was on his friends mind since he had been thinking about the same thing while he had been hanging upside down in the train. "I'll be here for you whatever you do." Tilting his head slightly Cloud smiled up at Zack. "Thanks.."

Moving up to a shack that looked like it was about to fall in on itself Tseng stepped up and through the door without taking a second glance at it. Sharing a nervous glance the others slowly followed the older man, though they kept looking at the structure as if it was about come falling down on their heads at any second.

"is dat my Tseng?" they had barely entered the restaurant when a heavily accented voice came bounding from the back of the restaurant; from what had to be the kitchen, a little old lady with skin as black as night came bounding out.

Smiling Tseng barely had time to kneel down before the little old lady was pulling him down and into a bone crushing hug. "why look at ja, not a day over nineteen! Come lay some sugar on me darlin." Laughing gently Tseng leaned up and kissed both her cheeks knowing he wouldn't get out of this death grip if he didn't.

"ja haven't been to see me in so long. Are ja still 'orkin for dat company?" being released from the death hug Tseng rubbed his chest playfully. "Yes mamma Odie, they made me Director."

The old woman positively beamed up at him. "dat's great! How is dat boy of yours, I haven't seen him in ages."

Smiling Tseng moved to the side revealing the massive group behind him. Instantly momma Odie's large brown eyes landed on Sephiroth and she squealed rushing forward. Unable to resist the infectious smile the old woman was giving off Sephiroth smiled brightly in return and dropped to his knee's instantly being pulled into the bone crushing hug he used to remember receiving as a young boy.

" 'ephiroth! Look at ja!" she pulled back slightly kissing both of his cheeks before placing her hand on his cheeks and started turning his head this way and that. "ju are so handsome! I knew ju would be when ja were older. How old are ja now son?" laughing softly Sephiroth stood back easily towering over the smaller woman. "It's actually my birthday today, I'm twenty one now." Momma Odie squealed loudly at this and hugged his waist tightly as she could. "den I need to make ja a special lunch!" moving around him she looked at the group still standing behind him, all were smiling seeing this tiny woman glomping Sephiroth and Tseng.

"Who are all jra friends?"

"A combination of my men and Sephiroth's men," Tseng said already pulling a couple tables together.

Zack the ever hyper active puppy came bounding over and swept the old lady up into a hug much to her pleasure. Laughing loudly momma Odie returned his hug with a bone crushing one, "ohh I like ju.. what's jur name sweet heart." Pulling away Zack continued to smile brightly. "Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class."

"ohh ju one of those SOLDIER I be hearin so much 'bout, ja such a young thang to! Come lay some sugar on mamma Odie." Leaning down Zack kissed both her cheeks and gave her another hug before moving over to help Sephiroth and Tseng with the tables and chairs. People were watching them from across the restaurant but mainly for the reaction of momma Odie.

Turning back to the group Odie smiled seeing the beautiful redhead giving her a beautiful smile. "Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st class." He held out a hand. Blowing air out her mouth Odie grabbed the hand in a surprisingly strong grip and pulled the tall red head into a bone crushing hug.

Angeal was chuckling hard watching his best friend getting manhandled. He was chuckling so much he didn't even see the little old lady until he was being jerked down and hugged. "Now ju a handsome one! What's your name sweet thang?"

Chuckling softly and making sure to really keep his strength in check returning the hug. "Angeal Hewley ma'am, SOLDIER 1st class second in command under General Sephiroth." Releasing him momma Odie turned to Sephiroth. "ju didn't tell jur momma ja made General!"

Sephiroth flushed and absently rubbed the back of his head in a very Zack like way. "Slipped my mind?" she frowned at him and wiggled a crooked finger. "I know ju better then dat. Jur memory as sharp as a alligators tooth!"

She turned back spying the blond standing almost awkwardly in front of her.

Moving over to the group Genesis wrapped his arms around his side hunched over slightly. "Is she like some secret Shinra experiment? Damn that woman's strong." He was enhanced but she had squeezed him so hard his ribs were hurting.

"She's always been like that; she's a very strong woman. Though her health was failing her, it got bad enough she could no longer run the restaurant and so left it to her daughter and her son-in-law." Tseng leaned in so momma wouldn't hear. "Her children nearly ran it into the ground, why we stopped coming here when Sephiroth was about 12. Even though it was bad we used to come to support her in any way we could but her son in law hates Sephiroth for some reason." Sephiroth snorted sitting down in a chair as Cloud came trotting over in a similar position as Genesis.

"I thought my grandmother gave strong hugs..Gaia!" he collapsed in a chair in his normal spot across from Zack and right next to Genesis.

Tseng chuckled gently taking his normal seat, looking over he leaned across the table and gently knocked Sephiroth's hand. "You might want to go save your father before she gets to him."

While Vincent may have been physical with his son he hardly allowed anyone even the hyper active Zack to touch him. Tseng had a feeling it was due to something Hojo had done to him though none of them had any idea exactly what is was.

Standing quickly Sephiroth moved over and knelt down next to momma Odie. She was just releasing Reno who gimped over to the table holding his aching sides.

"Momma Odie?" turning her attention from the red eyed beauty she looked to the little boy she absolutely adored. "Would like you to meet my father, Vincent."

Momma Odie's eyes widened as she looked up at the beautiful man, "He was gravely injured in an accident just before I was born and was in a comma till about a week ago." That was the story Tseng had come up with to cover for exactly where Vincent had been for those outside their little group and the Turks.

The old woman made a sad sound and gently took the non glove covered hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "At least ja 'lright kid. Come sit and tell old momma Odie what she can make ju."

* * *

><p>AN: end part 1 I know you are all waiting for a drunk Sephiroth, that will be next chapter! Drunk seph plus plenty of lemony goodness for you all.<p>

Genesis: I hope there is a stripper pole….

Seph: -flushes bright red-

Next chapter should be up fairly soon, it's still in the works, so it might have to wait till after the move, we will see how long it takes me. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written right now it's sitting at just over **37,000 **words.. and I know this is what you have all be waiting for so take the few extra seconds to review and tell me what you all think!


	21. Happy Birthday Sephiroth! part: 2

AN: part 2 of the birthday party, this chapter will be full of yummy lemon and drunkedness! Though I will warn you all the pairings will be switching up from the original, why? Well cause frankly I friken felt like it! You should all be able to tell what pairs are being broken off by now I've been dropping enough hints. Actually the real reason is I found trying to write a three way was really hard and I was really struggling with it.. I'm still a novice writer. Maybe once snow day is over I'll write out a little prequel with just the three of them.

also remember there is a Tumblr account for Snow day (located on my profile page) it's updated with sneak peaks of chapters, artwork people do, funny little quotes from Shinra related groups. you are also free to ask questions there (you might even get the boys to answer them) and you can leave suggestions for future chapters. so go check it out!

**WARNING: Chapter has been edited to remove Lemon Scene since people are being ass holes and reporting anything with Lemon scenes. If you wish to read them go to AdultFanfiction . net and look for the story under the same name. **

Happy Birthday Seph! Part 2

Zack collapsed on the couch groaning contentedly his stomach over full, _never_ had he ever eaten such delicious food. "No offence Cloud, but I found someone better than your mom." Laughing Cloud moved over to the second couch and sat down in his normal seat in the center, "none taken, probably because I agree with you completely."

The two boys laughed, Zack's eyes falling shut as he was being lulled into a food induced coma. Tseng moved into the massive apartment and moved over to sit down next to Cloud and laid his head down on the arm of the couch. "I'm going to get fat again.."

Momma Odie had loaded both Tseng and Sephiroth's plates and demanded that they needed to start coming back weekly to see her. Pulling his Colt and Remington out Tseng set them on the coffee table and laid back down his head resting on his folded arms his eyes falling shut. Not caring Cloud leaned over and laid against the Turks side never once opening his eyes.

Tseng didn't even budge already slipping into the peaceful world of sleep, one thing nice about being a Turk he had trained his body to get sleep anywhere and at any time and he was known to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Feeling weight pressing in against his free side Cloud opened his eyes long enough to see brilliant spiky red hair lying against his side.

"I'm a Turk sandwich," he mumbled closing his eyes once more, Reno gently punched his side as if he was fluffing a pillow and lay back down. "You SOLDIER are too damn hard."

Angeal chuckled waiving to them as he moved into his room a nap sounded good right about now especially if they were going to be up until the dawns early light drinking, but he was going to pass out on his bed not in the living room. Though he couldn't pass this up, pulling his camera out he snapped a quick picture of the three that looked like they were already fast asleep on the couch.

Vincent moved into the living room and took a seat in the chair he knew belonged to his son. He was drained but that was mainly because Chaos had been fighting for control almost the entire time down below the plate. Having a demon fighting you for control on top of being pleasantly full left him drained of all energy, and yes he was going out with his son tonight though he didn't know if he would be drinking. It had been over 26 years since he last had a drink, he didn't know if it was a good idea to get drunk with Chaos so antsy to get out and have some fun.

Crossing his legs over one another the dark gunman allowed himself to fall into the blissful darkness of sleep.

Cissnei moved over and sat down on Zack's lap and flipped on the massive TV that was hanging on the wall before lying down. Not caring about this Zack wrapped his arms around her is head resting up on the side of the chair so he could still see the TV but was in a spot that if he fell asleep he would be fine.

Rude had said he would be back in time for the club as he had a few things he had to do before hand so he was the only one missing. No one noticed the two young men slipping into Sephiroth's apartment; if they did they didn't care as this was so common for the two.

Pulling Sephiroth into his room Genesis pushed him towards the bed, his fingers clicking the lock on the bedroom door.

"I got a special birthday present for you." He purred pushing off the door softly, his auburn hair hanging almost sexily in front of bright mako eyes. Turning slightly Sephiroth smiled his blood already heating at the concept of exactly what this special birthday present was going to entail.

Watching that lithe frame moving towards him he couldn't help but shiver as his very active imagination was going wild at what exactly his little spit fire would do to him.

Moving up to his lover he was both excited and terrified at what he would be giving up. Reaching up Genesis trailed a finger along that strong jaw feeling the smooth skin there, smiling softly he reached up capturing those beautiful lips with his own.

Sephiroth instantly melted against those hot lips, mako green eyes falling closed as fingers found their way up into silk auburn hair.

Breaking the kiss Genesis smirked arrogantly already able to feel exactly how hard his lover was. The man was so responsive and god did he love it!

Stepping back slightly he placed a hand on Sephiroth's chest just over his heart. "I know we don't normally do this till everyone is asleep, but.. I want you sober for this." Putting power into his hand he shoved the slightly bigger man back onto the bed.

Not expecting this Sephiroth collapsed onto the bed, his black shirt spreading out under him as his silver hair spread out across the bed in a shimmering blanket. Tilting his head slightly to the side Genesis took in this sight, he still could not believe this beauty was his.

Smirking arrogantly he knelt down on the bed moving so he was straddling his lovers' waist his arousal pressing in against his. Moaning Sephiroth pressed up his arousal pushing up against Genesis, the friction of the heat and clothes that divided them earning a hiss from the red head. Smirking slightly Sephiroth wrapped his hands around the thin hips jerking up grinding against him more.

Growling Genesis fingers dug into his sides gritting his teeth against the pleasure rushing up through his body in hot waves.

"Goddess Seph."

Smiling he laid his head back on the bed watching that auburn beauty writher on top of him, those mako eyes hazing over with lust. "So, what is so special about this time?"

Tilting his head to the side Genesis smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Mako green eyes started to widen, their bright hues darkening in lust with each second, his fingers started to dig in to Genesis hips to just this side of pain. Sitting back slightly he saw the reaction in the man he loved and knew he was making the right decision; at least he hoped he was.

"You're serious?" Sephiroth had to make absolute sure, Genesis _never_bottomed. Biting his lower lip Genesis nodded his long fingers moving across the covered rock hard chest under him.

Reaching up Sephiroth threaded his fingers up through that beautiful auburn hair and pulled Genesis back down to him. His lips claiming those soft pink ones of his lover in a gentle sensual kiss, "I'll be gentle.. at first."

A shiver ran down Genesis spine hearing that dark purr, his arousal was painfully hard locked in the confines of his jeans. Feeling fingers trailing along his belt line he looked down seeing fingers skillfully working the top button free of its hole.

"I always said those jeans were to tight for you." Chuckling Genesis sat up a little more allowing those skilled fingers to pull the next button free. "They are, but I look damn good in them."

"I agree you do look good in them, but they look better on my floor." Ducking his head Genesis couldn't help but laugh, "That was so damn corny Seph..oh god.." he lurched forward as a hot hand wrapped around his aching length.

"What was that Gen?" he couldn't respond as a thumb ran across the highly sensitive tip of his cock, his mind had shut down in lu of the pleasure it was receiving.

Chuckling darkly he pulled his hand away ignoring the mewl of protest from his fiery lover. "I believe you have a few too many clothes on." Blinking slightly a dark sensual looked crossed over Genesis face, "Do I now." Pushing himself off the bed he slowly started to peel his over shirt off.

Propping himself up on his elbows brightly glowing green eyes were nearly burning with lust as they watched as inch by agonizingly slow inch of perfect ivory skin was revealed to him. Genesis was being a damn cock tease!

Pulling his last shirt off Genesis let it fall to the floor, this was the one time his obsessive nature took a back seat at least until they were finished.

Sitting up Sephiroth grabbed hold of those slim hips and pulled the man back onto his lap kissing him deeply. His fingers moved their way up across chiseled pecs till they found the only flaw that dared to mar that perfect skin.

A single round scar rested only an inch from where he knew Genesis heart lay, that day had been the first time he had ever been truly afraid of losing the man he had come to love. The siege on the Wutai palace had not gone as planned, Genesis as impulsive as he was had charged into the fray sword and materia blazing. Never once did any of them see the Wutai sniper hiding up in the rafters until they heard the shot ring out and Genesis went down. The bullet had grazes his heart and if not for Hollander being there as one of the medical specialist they very well could have lost Genesis that day.

Fingers wrapped gently around his hand holding them closer to the reminder of that fateful day. Breaking the kiss Genesis laid his forehead against Sephiroth's his eyes closed and breath coming in small pants.

"You won't ever loose me kitsune..that I can promise you."

Laying his hand flat against the mark he lowered his head nuzzling into the soft flesh of Genesis neck.  
>"I'll hold you to that, not even your goddess will be able to save you if you die."<p>

Chuckling softly Genesis nuzzled in against his head, kissing the beautiful silver hair under him he gave a sharp thrust of his hips grinding his erection into Sephiroth's reminding the man exactly what they had originally been doing.

Growling darkly, lust filled mako eyes narrowed slightly. So Genesis wanted to play this game, well two could play that. Turning more into that open expanse of ivory skin he couldn't help but breathe in the scent that was so Genesis.

Fire, wild and spicy, that was the only way to describe the smell. It wasn't as simple as vanilla or berry like most people said their loved ones smelled like, no Genesis was more complex than that.

Smirking against the warm skin he titled his head just enough that he could sink his teeth into it.

Feeling sharp teeth piercing his skin Genesis whole body jerked forward, his back arching as pain and pleasure raced through him. Pain from the bite, pleasure from the spot the bite was located. Sephiroth was a biter, that seemed to be one of his favorite things during sex was either biting or being bit. Normally he focused that attention on Cloud as the little blond was very receptive to it, he didn't mind it but it wasn't his favorite thing.

Sucking on the sensitive skin he felt the spit fire above him start to melt, the bite would have made the flesh that much more tender and sensitive. Fingers wound themselves up into his hair and pulled down hard forcing his head back and away from his current target.

Looking up his eyes locked onto blazing blue lust filled ones. He felt those fingers at the back of his neck tighten even more as those beautiful blue eyes narrowed.

"Enough teasing, fuck me already."

Ohh someone was impatient today, this only happened when Genesis had been thinking about sex all day. The longer he thought and daydreamed the hornier and more impatient he got when it came to the actual act.

Normally he would have had none of it and drawn it out as long as he could, but he knew that with the house occupied by not only the three others but most the Turks as well he didn't have the pleasure of time.

Chuckling darkly Sephiroth grabbed hold of the fiery redhead and threw him down onto the bed next to him. "I guess for once I shall have to give in to your demands." Nimble fingers gripped onto the belt loops of those tight jeans and pulled effectively slipping the confining material from his body.

A soft moan escaped his throat feeling the restricting fabric pulled away from his aching member. "mm..is this a beautiful sight." Peeling his eyes open Genesis took in his silver lover, he watched silently as those mako eyes traveled along his body taking everything in.

Frowning slightly Genesis pushed himself up, fingers grasping at the over shirt his lover was still wearing. "For wanting to fuck me, you sure as hell have too many articles of clothing on." Chuckling darkly Sephiroth took in his still fully dressed form. "So it seems. Will you remedy that problem or will I be forced to?"

Pushing himself up onto his knees Genesis smirked dangerously, "Do you like these particular clothes?" knowing where this was going Sephiroth could not help a shiver that coursed down his spine. "I can break open my bank account once more if I need to." Aka no he wasn't partial to these clothes, the only ones that if they ever got destroyed heads would start rolling was his leather battle attire. "Good.." reaching behind him Genesis gripped onto the blade that was always kept under his lovers pillow, call the general slightly paranoid but he always slept with some form of protection. Dark smirk in place Genesis ripped the blade through his lovers shirt, slicing through the fabric but never once allowing the sharp blade to touch the ivory skin underneath.

Setting the knife down on the bed he roughly pushed the destroyed shirt down his lovers shoulders and onto the floor. Leaning up he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck pulling the man in close and nibbling on his lower lip. "I suggest you remove your own pants now.. I wouldn't want to miss and take out my favorite toy."

Shivering violently Sephiroth pulled from his lover just enough to get leverage on his own pants. No sooner had he got them past his hips then a hot hand wrapped around him. "god.." pushing them onto the floor Sephiroth looked up seeing the arrogant smirk lighting Genesis eyes. Oh that smirk wouldn't be there for much longer if he could help it.

Grabbing hold of the dagger he tossed it onto the floor, last thing they needed was to break out the cure materia because they forgot it was there. Yeah stabbing one's self generally tended to be a massive mood killer, unless you were into that whole S&M thing.

"Well firecracker.." prying that wonderful hand from his cock he threw his lover back onto the bed watching with a dark smirk as Genesis landed gracefully on his pillows. Seeing something though he blinked and moved up, his fingers absently tracing the shell of his ear, "Where is your earring?"

Blinking slightly Genesis reached up feeling that in fact he was missing his earring. Shrugging he focused his attention back on his silver lover. "I don't know and I don't care, I want your damn cock already."

Chuckling Sephiroth shook his head dipping down to take in that vast ivory expanse of Genesis neck. "So impatient…"

Moaning deeply Genesis whole body arched up off the bed pressing in against the hard chiseled body above. His silver lover always knew exactly what spots could cause his brain to completely shut off, his neck being one of them. So engrossed with the pleasure shooting down from the light nibbles and sucks on his neck he completely missed the sound of the cap popping.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**For Lemon go to Adultfanfiction. Net and the story under the same name by Zerachiel**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Collapsing next to his firecracker, the silver demon pulled him into his arms. Stroking the hair back from Genesis face he couldn't help but smile seeing those beautiful mako blue eyes so unfocused. "Thank you Gen, I know how much you gave up doing this."

Slowly those blue eyes came back into focus and with it came the soft smile that only Sephiroth ever saw, not even Cloud was privy to it. "Don't thank me yet, that was only part one."

Blinking Sephiroth sat up on his elbow his eyes regarding his fiery lover. "There is another part?" sitting up Genesis nodded slowly, his fingers absently reaching up to play with the earring that wasn't there. This caught Sephiroth's attention instantly, playing with the earring was a nervous tick Genesis had when he was well.. key word nervous.

"Genesis, you forgot it remember." He couldn't help but smile seeing the flush rushing up his cheeks and he quickly dropped his hand. "Actually I don't have it any more." Sephiroth blinked slowly just staring up at him. That was unlike Genesis, that earring was his security blanket; he had watched the man tear apart their whole apartment when it went missing.

Sitting up he watched the auburn fidgeting with the blankets under them. "Where is it?" Sephiroth asked watching as Genesis started nibbling on his lower lip. Sighing softly Genesis looked up into his lovers eyes; never had Sephiroth ever seen him so nervous looking, not even when he had asked if they wanted to date.

Pulling his eyes away he slowly reached for his dog tags that still hung around his neck. It was hard wired into all infantry and SOLDIER to always wear these god awful things; he was no exception to it. Now Sephiroth was really curious to what his spitfire was doing, looking at the tags he noticed something odd; there was something else attached to the second chain.

Unhooking the second chain he dumped the contents of the chain into his hand; his second dog tag, a small natural formed materia. It was worthless as it had no power but it was the first materia Genesis had ever found and what started his love of them. And finally a large blue grey ring dropped into his palm.

Sitting forward slightly acid green eyes regarded the ring curiously, it was not uncommon for Genesis to wear jewelry, but this one; this one had very obvious ripples in the metal. '_Damascus steel..Why would he..'_ slowly Sephiroth's brain started to click over, the gears winding up. Genesis earring had been made from Damascus steel.

Slowly he raised his eyes up to meet those of his lover, a faint rose color tinting his cheeks. "Genesis.." Genesis flushed some picking the ring up and held it out to him. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be by your side; to make you smile and be the one you turned to when days became too much for you. I admit over the years we've been together I lost sight of that..Allowed my jealousy at being second to you to cloud what you meant to me. It took nearly dying for me to realize once more what I nearly lost… so as proof to you" '_and myself' "_that I want to remain by your side.. I had my earring melted down and made into this..for you."

Sephiroth's brain had instantly shut down, running on auto pilot he took the ring presented to him. It was truly the work of a professional craftsman; no it was more than that. Genesis had sacrificed something he held dear to him to have this made.. for him. Slipping the ring on he couldn't help but start to laugh as his brain kicked back into gear.

Fuck pretense and appearances there was no one other than them around. Squealing like a little kid Sephiroth launched himself at Genesis tackling them both to the bed. "God I love you!"

The first thing Tseng noticed upon waking from his very comfortable nap was the pressing matter that he could not breathe! Shifting slightly he found he could not move due to a very heavy weight pressing in against his chest and waist. '_I feel like I have President Shinra sitting on my chest…'_ pulling his eyes open he looked down to see what exactly was cutting off his air supply.

Somehow during their nap he had managed to lie down across the entirety of the couch on his back, and now he had a red fox and a blond chocobo curled up on his chest sleeping deeply. '_well explains why I can't breathe…'_ while neither male was heavy, their combined weight was like having the Highwind parked on his chest.

Seeing Reno was the one situated on the edge of the couch he jerked his arm effectively sending the red headed Turk onto the floor. Hitting the ground Reno merely snorted and pulled one of the discarded throw pillows under his head and went right back to sleep.

'_Only Reno…'_

Feeling a good portion of the weight removed off his chest, he found breathing was much easier. Shifting some he looked down to the chocobo that was taking up his right side. Cloud was curled up so cute like; he was lying curled up on his side, back pressed in against the back of the couch, legs curled up slightly over his own. His arms were curled up over Tseng's chest with his head tucked in under his chin breathing softly.

Watching him sleep Tseng couldn't help but take note of exactly how young Cloud really was. He always knew deep in his subconscious that all these boys were young; too young to be in the position they were. When they were awake it was easy to forget that they were teenagers, they acted more mature (most the time) than most those in their age group; three of the five had fought on the front lines of the Wutai war. Zack had only ever been back lines as a 2rd class and that had only been one tour; Cloud had been back line for the very last few clean up missions.

Reaching up he gently ran a hand over the soft blond hair tickling his chin. Cloud should have been worrying about graduating high school right now, not worrying about if he was going to be coming back from his next mission. Zack and Sephiroth should be worrying about enjoying the remainder of their youth before they truly became adults and had to worry about making a life for themselves. Genesis and Angeal were about the age where most were starting to settle down and start families.

Sighing he closed his eyes trying to push those dark thoughts from his mind; half of his Turks were no better. At nearly 31 Tseng was the second oldest; well at least for right now. Katana was the oldest of the active duty Turks, Phil was the oldest of them all even older then Vincent at 75; though he was put on inactive guard duty because of his advanced age. Elena was the youngest at twenty with Reno being next at twenty four. Cissnei was actually only two years younger than Tseng was, but would never admit it and if anyone told others her true age she would castrate them.

Feeling vibrations ripping down his right leg Tseng jumped slightly having not been expecting that. '_Damn it Cloud's lying right across my pocket!'_discreetly he tried to shift out from under the blond; hearing grumbling he had just started to move when he felt a hand plunge into his front pocket. Squeaking slightly he looked down seeing the blond pulling his phone from his pocket; his blue eyes at only half mast showing he was still half way asleep. "Judy up at the front desk.." Cloud mumbled having read the front screen on the phone and handed it up to Tseng.

"What is it with you boys and just reaching into my front pockets?" Tseng growled trying to push the blood from his cheeks, he admitted it felt nice. "You're too sexy not to reach in for a grab every once in a while." Flushing dark red he was grateful to see Cloud had closed his eyes once more going back to sleep. Clearing his throat Tseng flipped his phone open listening to it connect.

"Tseng."

'_Good afternoon Director, sorry for calling you on your day off but there is a man here with a package for you. Says he is from the Midgar historical Society auction house.'_

Oh perfect, that was Sephiroth's birthday present, he was afraid it wasn't going to get here in time.

"Thank you Judy, I'll be down in a minute to retrieve it." Flipping the phone shut he looked down at the chocobo on his chest. "Cloud.. you need to get up." Moaning Cloud buried himself farther into Tseng's shirt curling up even more into him. "but I'm comfortable." He whined clutching onto the Turk more, he really was comfortable at the moment and he was still pleasantly full from lunch.

Chuckling softly Tseng managed to wiggle out from under the blond. "Nuh uh I don't think so." Reaching out Cloud playfully grabbed the Turk around his waist, gasping not expecting it Tseng over balanced and ended up tripping over the still unconscious Reno. He felt a weight land on his back and grunted; "Ow…" Reno blinked aquamarine eyes open turning as best he could to look at the two figures on top of him.

"Boss man, I love you too but do you mind getting your elbow out of my kidney…"

"I will as soon as a SOLDIER gets off me."

Chuckling Cloud pulled himself back up onto the couch and looked over hearing Cissnei giggling from her spot still lying up across Zack. "That was graceful Tseng." She giggled more at the dark look sent to her from the Wutai man.

Pushing himself up Tseng dusted himself off, it was one of those ticks he had. "I'll be back, Sephiroth's birthday present it in the lobby. Hopefully the two boys will be done by then and we can give it to him." The group had gotten him just a single birthday present; the reason would be revealed when Sephiroth opened it. Genesis and Sephiroth were the only ones that didn't know about it, Zack had asked the auburn haired 1st if he wanted to pitch in to help pay for this present but Genesis said he had his own present planned.

It took a few minutes for the elevator to reach the lobby as he had to switch over on the 20th floor to a second elevator that wasn't secured. Moving out onto the second level he tried to ignore the stares of the employee's around him. Most of them recognized the Director of the Turks but none of them had ever seen the man in anything but his black uniform; seeing him so casual was causing many to stop and stare. The female staff seemed to stop and stare the most, many of their eyes traveling to the pale expanse of collar bone showing through the opening of his shirt.

"Well well, Director Tseng; this is a pleasant surprise."

Stopping dead in his tracks Tseng pulled his Turk mask into place; it was just his friken luck today. Turning on the spot he came face to face with none of than the bane of his existence here at Shinra.

"Scarlet." He nodded his head in greeting, his fingers twitching ever so slightly; what he would not give to wrap them around the handle of his colt.

Director Scarlet; head of the Weapons Development section of Shinra. It was common knowledge she was the resident idiot of the board staff, Heidegger coming in at a close second. She was also rumored to be the company whore and would spread her legs to anyone to get what she wanted. So far it was rumored that Veld, Lazard, Sephiroth, Reeve and himself were the only ones that _hadn't_ given in to her.

Smiling Scarlet sauntered up to Tseng, her blue eyes roving over his body. "What do we owe the pleasure of seeing our reclusive Director of the Turks in such casual wear?"

"Am I not allowed to wear normal clothes when I am off duty? Now forgive me, as much as I would love to chat, I have things I must pick up before the party tonight." Not wanting to remain up there a second longer Tseng headed back down the stairs. He tried not to flinch at every '_CLACK'_ of Scarlet's shoes as she followed behind him.

"Why so cold Director.. isn't it considered rude to brush off your superiors."

Clenching his jaw Tseng slowly counted to ten; praying to Leviathan that he wouldn't pull his colt and splatter what little brain matter Scarlet had across the closest lobby wall.

"Forgive me Scarlet, but you ceased being a superior when I obtained the title of Director." At that point they became equals, he could not pull rank on her, but that was a two way street. The most she had on him was age, which trust him he flaunted that all the time.

Ignoring Scarlet for the moment he moved over to the front desk where an elder Wutai man was standing with a long black box.

Moving up to the elder Tseng bowed low, to show the proper respect to his elder; it might have been 13 years since he had set foot on the continent of his birth but these practices were hard wired into him. Smiling the old man bowed; not as low but low enough to show honor to the man and his station.

"Go chumon no ken." The old man held out black silk covered box. Smiling Tseng took the box in out stretched hands and bowed at the waist, "arigato gozaimas, ronbun dakedenaku ka." The elderly man nodded and motioned towards the box in his hand. "Hai."

"Arigato." Tseng bowed once more, receiving one in return before the two men went their separate ways.

"It's actually easy to forget that you are Wutainese…tell me do you actually feel anything now that the war is over?"

Tseng froze, knowing that was a jab at the fact he had turned his back on his people. A lot of people he knew were dead; many he knew had faced off against Sephiroth in that final battle of the palace. He honestly didn't know if his family was still alive; no doubt his father would be seeing as he was the temple priest.

"Scarlet… how does it feel knowing you are living proof that manure can sprout legs and walk?"

Okay not his most witty retort ever but he was still sleepy and witty Turk turned off when he clocked out. Not giving the woman a chance to retort he headed up the stair and into the open elevator; feeling overly childish at the moment he pulled one of his lower eye lids down with his middle finger and stuck his tongue out at her just as the door shut.

Snickering at the enraged look that crossed Scarlet's face he leaned up against the elevator. Oh he was sure he would hear about that tomorrow when he went into work but he didn't care, he was off duty he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Reaching the glass elevator he decided to take that up a few floor before switching to the stairs to give the boys a little more time to prep. Leaning up against the glass he allowed his eyes to look over the city; honestly he found Midgar to be ugly, what he would not give to walk among the sakura trees of his home once more.

Feeling the elevator slow he blinked and pulled his gaze from the city sky line, there was no way he had traveled up to the 90th floor already. Looking up he noticed it was only the 24th floor, so someone was getting on. Straightening up he almost wished he had taken the stairs the whole way up as the very people he did not want to deal with entered the Elevator.

"President Shinra, Vice President.. Executives." He said in greeting as Shinra, his teen age son and several executives stepped into the elevator along with a few of his Turks; it was a very tight fit and he found himself hugging Sephiroth's present to his chest.

"Ah Tseng, I did not expect to see you today." The fat man known as President Shinra puffed on his cigar, his dull blue eyes looking his lead Turk over.

Feeling those eyes on him along with the perverted leers of the executives Tseng had to fight back the instinct to push his bangs back behind his ear; yes he had bangs, you just normally never saw them because he had his hair slicked back all the time.

He honestly hated the executives, but it was his job to put up with them. He couldn't count how many of them seemed to constantly undress him with their eyes during meetings. This was worse because this was the first time they would have seen him so casual and out of his uniform; it was surprising how naked he felt without the Kevlar lined suit jacket.

"I am only here for a short period of time; shall be heading out in a bit and won't be back in until tomorrow." Hearing snickering he looked over and shot his Turks a smirk, many of them were going to be there tonight when they arrived at the club.

"You mean if you're not too hung over to get out of bed tomorrow." MA said looking over to his boss a small smile crossed the ex-detectives face. Tseng couldn't help but smile, his fingers absently brushing his bangs back behind his ear. "The goal is I want to be carried out of the club tonight." The Turks all laughed including Rufus who was hiding his behind his hand. "Would this be associated with the reason we saw our top SOLDIER running around in civilian clothes acting like teenagers this morning?" he asked looking to the head Turks.

Tseng inclined his head though was watching the floor numbers out of the corner of his eyes; the leers coming from the perverts was starting to get to him, thankfully Rod and MA had positioned themselves next to him so he had some protection against people trying to grope him.

"It's General Sephiroth's 21st today." Rod snorted leaning up against the glass next to him, "five SOLDIER drinking till they are shit faced, the bars going to be empty within an hour."

"Let's hope so.. will be a disappointing night otherwise." Feeling the elevator slowing Tseng shifting the present and started to move up towards the front of the elevator. "I'll see you guys in a few hours; make sure the others are ready to head out." Rod and MA nodded watching as Tseng got the hell out of the elevator as fast as he could.

Releasing the breath he had been holding Tseng turned heading for the stairs, he HATED being in an elevator with that many perverts. Thankfully no one was stupid enough to try and pinch his ass..this time.

Moving back up into the apartment he was happy to see that most everyone was awake, though the two boys were still missing. That wasn't that uncommon; they normally just lay in bed for a while after their fun time.

"So did you get it?" Zack was bounding around the room setting out plates and the snacks on the large coffee table in the living room. "Of course." Tseng held up the box before setting it on the coffee table, "if you guys want to start up the movies I'll go grab dumb and dumber." Zack bounded over to the TV already picking out some of the movies they had sitting out for the day; they were all some of Seph's favorites.

Moving over to Seph's apartment Tseng opened the front door slightly and listened knowing the boys had a nasty habit of leaving the bedroom door open so you could hear anything that was going on inside.

Thankfully all he could hear was soft voices and laughter, moving up to the bedroom door he was surprised to see it shut and more than likely locked. Knocking gently he could hear movement in the room and the door opened a second later.

Peeking out through the door Sephiroth smiled seeing his big brother, he looked a little more rumpled than normal and his hair was loose around his face instead of up in the ponytail like it was earlier. "Is this my cue that I can't hide in my bed any longer?" Tseng snorted nodding, "If you want your birthday present yes."

"Alright we'll be out in a minute just let us get dressed."

Heading back out Tseng collapsed back onto the couch grabbing one of the beers that had been set out; normally he hated beer but the hard stuff wouldn't come till later tonight. Feeling the couch dip beside him he didn't even get a chance to look over before the beer was plucked from him hand.

"I swear to Leviathan you all are a bunch of little thieves." He looked over seeing those brilliant large blue eyes looking up at him innocently as their owner took a sip of the beer. Instantly Cloud pulled a face and handed the beer back to him. "That's disgusting..you can keep it."

Chuckling softly Tseng took his beer back and leaned back against the arm of the couch feeling the most relaxed he had in a very very long time. "It's an acquired taste, I didn't like it at first either." He shrugged tipping the bottle back allowing the dark bitter liquid to slide over his tongue.

"So what's this about a present?" snickering the group looked over seeing Sephiroth and Genesis moving out into the living room. Tseng couldn't help but noticed that Genesis was moving far slower than he normally did and there was a stiffness to his gate.

Genesis caught Tseng's glance and felt himself flushing slightly, smirking the Turk turned away lifting the beer to his lips once more not saying a damn thing but was laughing silently. Lowering his beer he found himself staring into brilliant excited green eyes, "So?" the group all snorted, Sephiroth acted so much like a puppy at times he was almost more deserving of the nickname than Zack.

"We only got you one present Seph, but.. You should understand why when you see it." Zack picked up the long box from its spot on the coffee table and held it out for Seph. His curiosity rising Sephiroth sat down on the floor at his big brothers feet taking the long box; seeing the shape and weight he already had a general idea what it could be. It was no secret that he was a sword collector; he loved them though nothing would ever replace his beloved Masamune.

Pulling the lid and protective silk from the box Sephiroth eyed what he suspected to be in the box. It was a beautiful sword already and he hadn't even seen the blade simply the handle and the sheath.

The sheath was a lacquered black of the highest quality wood; he could see that already. The handle was wrapped in black leather with white cloth wrapping around it; white was a very rare color to see used since it became dirty so easily. Unconsciously he pulled his gloves out his pocket and slipped them on, the white told him this was not an everyday use blade.

He could hear the clicking of Angeal's camera and saw the large man out of the corner of his eye but he was more focused on the sword in his hand. Shifting his hold he pulled the blade out; there was no resistance showing this was the scabbard it was designed to be housed in.

Almost instantly he noticed the sound the blade made; his eyes widened as they ran up the Damascus steel blade. The sword sang nearly as beautifully as Masamune did, this..this was a sword made by a world class master. He didn't want to know how much a sword of this caliber had run them; he could now understand why he only received this one gift.

Feeling arms moving around him he pulled his eyes from the magnificent blade watching his big brother pulling out an envelope he hadn't even noticed.

Leaning over Sephiroth Tseng knew this was going to send Sephiroth through the roof. Unfolding the papers from the envelope he held them out so that the silver demon could read it.

Curious Sephiroth looked down at the papers. They were from the major auction house here in Midgar; they only dealt in the most rare and expensive artifacts of their world. Reading farther down avoiding the menial BS that always came with these things (yes he had bought from them on occasion) he came across a word that made his breath still in his chest and his heart freeze.

Those around him started to laugh watching those cat like eyes go comically wide and freeze in one spot of the paper. "What is it?" Genesis asked not willing to get up from his chair; he didn't realize how sore he was going to be after that. Tseng smirked gently thumping Sephiroth on the back making the man take in a breath.

"Muramasa." Angeal said smiling even more as Sephiroth started to vibrate where he was sitting. Genesis raised a brow; unlike the rest of them he didn't pay much attention to Wutai traditions or their swords, he would stick to his Rapier thank you very much.

"Muramasa is the second sword in the legend of Masamune.. basically you can say it's the other half of the sword… Tseng I think he's about to have a heart attack." Angeal was laughing seeing the look crossing Sephiroth's face. The man hadn't said a damn thing he was just staring at the paper Tseng still held.

Laughing lightly Tseng dropped the paper and hugged his little brother tightly his fingers reaching up to brush the long silver hair from his face. "_Koneko_, don't you think it's bad manners not to thank them for your birthday present?" this seemed to pull Sephiroth from his shocked stupor, looking at the blade once more he slowly and gracefully re-sheathed the sword.

Still vibrating where he sat a huge smile plastered it's self on Sephiroth's face and he clutched the sword to his chest like a small child and squealed loudly. "THANK YOU!" the whole room burst into loud pearls of laughter; that was so uncharacteristic for Sephiroth.

Wiping tears from his eyes Genesis looked to his lover seeing him now bouncing where he sat much like a small child on Christmas. "How did you guys manage to find a sword that rare?" he knew roughly of the legend since he had asked Sephiroth about his sword when they really got to know him. People that collected rare swords and antiques had been propositioning Sephiroth with billions of gil to buy his beloved Masamune because it was a one of a kind sword.

"It was a fluke actually; Zack, Reno and I were walking down by the auction house. They had a pamphlet out for the big things for sale; Zack was curious as normal and we all spotted the sword up for sale." Cloud shrugged having been dictated to holding Tseng's half full beer. "it was a hot item so we had to make sure we got it.." Zack started to laugh loudly at this, "I'm banned from the auction house now.."

"Do I dare ask?" Genesis asked looking to his best friend.

"It's best you don't yo.." Reno shook his head and hopped up onto the couch next to Cloud grabbing a beer from the table. "So what did lightening rod get ya yo?" Genesis glared at Reno, he _HATED_ that nick name! He was called that cause he always seemed to shock himself on metal surfaces.

Hearing the question about what Genesis had gotten him Sephiroth turned as red as said mans leather duster, his hand unconsciously moving to play with the ring around his finger. This did not escape anyone's notices; for one thing Sephiroth never wore jewelry. Cissnei squealed loudly and launched across the room he hands already grabbing Sephiroth's and looking at the ring. "Oh my god Seph!" Tseng managed to grab the sword out of Sephiroth's lap before Cissnei full on tackled him. She hugged him tightly gushing the entire time which only made his face turn redder and redder. Lifting the ring up once more she took in the detail, blinking she looked over noticing the trade mark earring that was made of the same metal was gone from Genesis ear. Not saying a word she squealed once more.

The group laughing rang out congratulations, all laughing as this was so unlike the two; no one noticed the blond sitting silently on the couch face perfectly blank of all emotion. No one except the red head sitting next to him.

Frowning slightly Reno noticed how Cloud had withdrawn within himself when he caught sight of the ring. Knowing this could turn ugly really fast he stood up stretching and grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him up. "I need a smoke beforehand yo! Come on chocobo...I don't like smoking alone." He never gave Cloud a chance to protest as he pulled him out towards the small patio area.

Shutting the sliding glass door and locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed, Reno moved over to where Cloud had sat on the edge of a law chair his whole frame quaking. Sitting down next to the young blond he didn't say anything simply wrapped his arm around the quaking teen and pulled him in close. Sometimes he really had to wonder if it was a requirement for SOLDIER to be lacking brain cells. Seph and Gen for all their brilliance in battle and poetry were fucking dumb as a rock at times. Sephiroth he couldn't blame because of how he was raised, he was still pretty ignorant to how things worked when it came to social interactions. Genesis had absolutely no excuse for this stupidity in social situations.

Cloud took a shuttering breath and slowly lowered his head into his hands. "I was planning no breaking up with them, I've been feeling like a 3rd wheel for weeks now.. I know why now.." Cloud shook his head his body still trembling under Reno's hand. Raking his hands through his hair his fingers gripped onto the blond spikes tightly.

"Seph I can understand..but Gen.. why didn't Genesis tell me before hand?" Releasing his hair Cloud sat back up, his face was perfectly emotionless; it was only the shaking of his body that gave away exactly how upset he was over this. "It's like..after the accident.." Cloud froze mid sentence his eyes slowly traveling to the door; inside he could see Genesis sitting next to Sephiroth on the love seat both of them watching the movie that was playing on the TV.

"Since the accident he's become completely obsessed about Sephiroth." Yeah Genesis would still show him affection when they were alone, but if Sephiroth was around his attention would instantly shift to the man.

"They say near death experiences can change someone; he did have a traumatic accident, this might be his way of coping with it." Cloud turned away from the door and looked over to Reno; it was so rare to hear the foul mouthed slum rat being this serious and rational. "Do you think he even realizes what he's doing?" Reno shook his head looking back into the room himself, "No I honestly don't think he is. You know Genesis, when he becomes obsessed over something he goes tunnel vision. Don't let it get to you spiky." Reno rubbed his hair affectingly before pulling out a cig and lighting up. "This just gives you the chance to go after your crush."

Instantly Cloud turned eight different shades of red finally ending up the same shade as Reno's hair. Laughing Reno flicked some ash out the small window that was allowed to open; "don't look so shocked yo. I'm a Turk remember; we're trained to read body language."

Cloud flushed even more at this; how could he forget that Turks were highly trained in reading body language! '_wait.._' a frown pulled at Cloud's lips, his blue eyes moving back to regard the red headed Turk at his side. "If it's that obvious, does that mean Tseng doesn't like me back?"

Reno nearly inhaled his cigarette, quickly he pulled it from his mouth before he swallowed it. Coughing hard to cover up his laugh he looked over to the serious blond. oh boy.. were both of them dense.. it was actually kind of cute (as Cissnei would say) both completely oblivious to the obvious signs being thrown at them.

Managing to get his laughter under control Reno shook his head deciding to take pity on the chocobo. "Boss man, for all his brilliance and skills as a Turk; when it comes to his personal life he's as dense as a sack of bricks yo." Snuffing the cigarette out he tossed it out the window and shut it once more. " Elena has been sending him hints for almost two years now that she wants to be more than his bed warmer, but he's completely oblivious to it." That wasn't really true he was quiet well aware of it he just refused to see past it. That was the one rule they had in the Turks, well serious rule they had a bunch of fucked up fun ones; you were not allowed to date a fellow Turk. You could sleep with them sure, hell that was pretty much the only people they all slept with. It was the only way to guarantee your own safety; a Turk wasn't going to try and poison you through the lube.

"Wait till tonight when he gets drunk, trust me he's a completely different man when he's drunk yo." Reaching up he rubbed the blond hair affectionately and stood up heading for the door. "Come on chocobo, before the damn puppy comes after us."

Growling Cloud pushed himself, he still felt like shit but Reno's words gave him a little bit of hope.

MakoElectra, the largest dance club in all of Midgar was said to be the most prestigious, people lined up for hours just for the mere hope of getting in with the hot and coming of Midgar. Actors and actresses were said to frequent the club along with the heirs of vast fortunes including the young heir of the Shinra Empire.

Seeing a limo pulling up to the front of the club only caused a slight stirring of those outside the club; a limo with Shinra plates would cause people to stop their conversations and turn. A Limo with Shinra plates being followed by a black Shinra plated truck with five fully geared and armed SOLDIER 2nd Class; well this got everyone's attention.

The bouncers at the door and the door checker all stood up a little straighter as they watched the Shinra limo pull to a stop directly in front of the club followed by a truck with a bed containing five purple uniformed SOLDIER 2nd classes.

The minute the truck stopped all five piled out of the back; from the front three Turks stepped out, from the front of the limo one more Turk stepped out. "You all know your jobs tonight." Katana said to the five SOLDIER; instantly all five snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes sir!" they chorused before moving over to the door; two came to stand next to the bouncers with one in front of the red velvet rope that was the front of the line. The other two came to stand on either side of the sidewalk between the door and the limo. Ma and Rod moved to stand among the SOLDIERs; this really had the attention of those standing in line, not even Rufus Shinra had SOLDIER guarding him when he came. It was normally just a bunch of those black suited Turks; these Turks were different from the ones that normally accompanied the heir.

As if to answer those that were beyond curious now a figure popped up through the sunroof at the back of the limo.

"WHOO! PARTY TIME!" pulling himself up through the sunroof of the limo Zack stood on top of the limo. He had changed his clothes for the actual party part of Sephiroth's birthday; knowing that Tseng was letting him and Cloud sneak into the hottest club on the plate he had dressed up a little more than normal. He had borrowed one of Angeal's dress shirts since he didn't own any himself; it was dark blue and really big on him, but it didn't matter since he had left it open over a black T-shirt.

"Zack get down off the roof." Elena moved up to the limo, she was one of the Turks on duty tonight along with three others he wasn't overly familiar with. "Whatever.." he beamed down at her and leapt off the roof easily.

Hearing giggling he looked back seeing Katana helping Cissnei from the back of the limo. She was dressed in a tight little black dress that showed off all her body, she had styled her hair for the night; she honestly looked nothing like a Turk at the moment.

"Are you going to behave tonight puppy?" she asked giggling and moved up to him laying a hand on his bare arm. Laughing Zack shook his head folding his arms behind it, "Oh hell no! I'm going wild tonight."

"Now that is what I like to hear yo!" Reno moved up to them carrying a bag of who knows what. He refused to reveal what it was even at Tseng's order. Slinging an arm over Zack's shoulder he held up the bag for him, "Go on you can take one now."

Giving him a questioning glance he reached into the bag and pulled out a long stick of glowing mako. "Mako sticks? That's what you have been hiding?"

"Reno…"

Smirking Reno moved back behind Zack hearing his boss's voice; only military and Turks were allowed to handle mako sticks though some had leaked out into the public over the years and they had become the rage at these dance clubs.

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose; this was going to be a very, very long night. '_Oh fuck it.. I'm getting hammered and getting laid tonight fuck what Reno does!_' flicking an errant strand of black hair over his shoulder he allowed the Turk poise he always carried to fall away. His whole posture seemed to sag slightly no longer was he ramrod stiff.

Reno made a whoop noise and ran over slinging his arm around Tseng. "There we go! About time you loosened up boss!" laughing Zack bounced over to them as Rude and Angeal emerged from the Limo.

People in the line started to talk excitedly the regulars recognizing the Turks that normally escorted Rufus Shinra here dressed down to party themselves. On top of that so far there were two 1st class SOLDIER also dressed to party.

A few girls in the front of the line gasped and started to squeal happily as a very familiar head of auburn hair appeared in the doorway of the Limo. Being the natural attention whore he was Genesis smirked hearing girls calling out his name, he didn't have to look back to know the two pairs of mako eyes staring at his back were rolling skywards.

Stepping out of the limo Genesis flipped his hair back, he would need to get it cut soon it was getting a little too long. Genesis had dressed to the nines tonight, but that was for one man and one man only.

He wore pressed black slacks with well shined dress shoes, and a deep crimson collared shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up on and left slightly unbuttoned. He had his shorter red leather jacket thrown over his shoulder since it was too warm in the limo with all those bodies and the enhancements to wear it.

He could hear a few of the girls making surprised noises as he walked towards the group; many of them noticing not only was he missing the earring he always wore in his right ear but the new Damascus ring that donned his left hands ring finger. Raising his hand he looked down at the simple silver band, for him it was plain but he didn't care it was the meaning behind it. Sephiroth was now his.. forever.

Pushing his hair behind his ear he smiled moving up to their rag tag group ignoring the girls who were all staring at them with hearts in their eyes. He heard several more girls squeal and turned back seeing Cloud pushing himself out of the Limo; his fan club was taking off nearly as fast as rest of theirs. Girls viewed Cloud as one of those cute boys that they just wanted to dot over like a baby chocobo; though word was spreading quickly that he was just as strong if not stronger then Genesis and was on par with Sephiroth himself.

Stepping out of the limo Cloud could already feel the pounding bass through the souls of his dress shoes, oh he was going to have a headache or be deaf by the end of this. While Sephiroth and Genesis got heightened sight, he had the most sensitive hearing of the group. Moving over to the group he moved up beside Genesis, Zack was already starting to bounce and dance where he stood. Cissnei giggled watching him and started to pull him towards the door. "Come on we'll put those hips to good use in a few minutes."

"Don't let Aerith hear you say that." Cloud called out laughing. He looked back over his shoulder hearing people starting to whisper next to him.

Vincent pushed himself out of the limo, he looked so uncomfortable already. "That's Sephiroth's father!" some girl called out. Vincent's head snapped around to look at the crowed and people gasped seeing the beautiful man that had fathered the great General Sephiroth.

Shifting slightly always hating being the center of any form of attention Vincent turned back to the limo waiting for the final occupant to pull himself out.

Taking a deep breath Sephiroth pulled himself to the door of the limo, he was nervous as hell. He did _not_ do well in social situations like this; the few times he had been out in public like this he had always been a nervous wreck. This would be the first time he would be in a club type setting; with hundreds of people all drinking and dancing and all knowing exactly who he was.

Hearing someone by the door he looked up and smiled seeing those bright blue eyes he loved so much. "Come on Seph, we can't have a birthday party without the man of honor." Reaching out he took Genesis hand and allowed himself to be pulled from limo.

He ignored the gasps from the people in line; just like with the VR room no one had ever seen any of them in normal clothes before and just like Genesis Sephiroth was dressed to the nines.

Genesis had once more gotten a hold of his hair with Tseng's help. The top half of it was pulled back with several strands having been weaved into an intricate braid and clipped in the back with a golden clip that Tseng had brought with him from Wutai. He said that it was worn by the priest during the New Year's ceremonies. The rest was allowed to fall in silver satin sheets down his back.

He wore a dark green short sleeved collar shirt that was slightly undone and lay untucked over black slacks.

"There's the birthday boy!" he chuckled hearing Zack calling out over the excited buzz of those outside. Moving over to the group he was instantly enveloped among them, "Come on I want to start drinking!" Reno called out already moving up to the door.

The list taker didn't even ask them for their names; there was no way he was going deny what he recognized as several Turks and the 1st class entrance specially when it sounded like it was the Generals birthday.

The Turks and SOLDIERs on duty flanked them as they entered the building.

Walking into the club was like walking into a whole nother world; hundreds of people were either milling about or dancing on the massive dance floor. Mako powered lights of all different colors were shining and twisting on the dance floor, music from massive speakers were blasting at a painful decibel and you could feel the bass clear in your chest.

Reno and Zack were already bobbing to the music where they stood; this seemed exactly like the kind of atmosphere they would thrive in, Reno especially.

"Sir, we've acquired one of the VIP booths." Elena said well more like shouted over the pounding music as she moved up to Tseng. Nodding Tseng motioned for the others to follow him, while he may not have been the one to normally escort Rufus here as he wasn't one for the party scene like Reno he had been here on occasion and knew his way around.

Moving over to a massive circular table with a half circle cushioned bench that wrapped around it the group all slid in, instinctively Sephiroth and Tseng moved to the center of the group. The person most at threat always sat the farthest away, and Tseng naturally moved in as the final line of defense.

The group all slid in as they normally would have; two SOLDIER moved to stand on either side of the bench against the thin walls that separated the large VIP tables. They all had their swords attached to their back and helmets in place, though you could tell the one on the right was having a hard time not dancing to the music. The other three SOLDIER were nearby along with the four Turks, each keep vigil on the group and the people milling around.

They could tell that their being there was already spreading through the club like wildfire as eyes were turning in their direction along with the flashes of PHS.

A young woman with wide hazel eyes moved over holding a tray and beamed at them all. "Welcome General, commanders, SOLDIER and Turks. My names Lisa and I'll be your bartender tonight, can I start you off on some beer?"

"Hey Lisa," Reno shot out before Tseng could open his mouth. "We're here celebrating our dear Generals twenty first birthday."

The little blond giggled and winked, "Got it, we're going for stone cold wasted tonight, I'm assuming a tab?" Reno nodded and dug his card out of his pocket, "You know what to do doll." Lisa giggled taking the card and headed off towards the bar.

"You have obviously been here before." Cloud smirked seeing Reno taking charge when he was in his element.

"Of course yo! We're here to party so let me handle all the drink orders, we need to loosen this strung up boy and get him out on the dance floor!"

The group all laughed at the look of horror that flicked across Sephiroth's face. "Me..dance?" laughing harder the group all sent him identical evil grins. Swallowing hard he scooted down in the seat a little trying to hide; he did not dance.. ever.

A moment later Lisa came back with a tray loaded with shot glasses and a clear liquid. Setting it down on the table she handed them out with expert ease, "Happy birthday general." She said with a pleasant smile before turning and leaving to wait on her other customers.

Picking up his shot glass Tseng raised it slightly. "Twenty one years you have brought hell to this world and to our lives; never once has there been a day I regret having leapt off the roof of Shinra and grabbing your scrawny ass." He smiled seeing Sephiroth beaming back at him, they always teased him about being a pain in the ass and he knew it was always in good fun.

"Happy birthday Sephiroth, may there be many more.. I need stories for my grandkids." The group all laughed and shouted happy birthday. As one they all tipped their heads back shooting down the clear liquid.

Dumping the liquid down his throat Sephiroth instantly bent over the table hacking and coughing. '_holy fucking shit that burns!'_ he could hear two others hacking their lungs out over his own along with the laughter of the others.

"Oh yeah, alcohol burns." Tseng smirked darkly; oh he was getting such a kick watching Sephiroth trying to hack up a lung.

"I can tell…" Sephiroth's voice was scratchy and he rubbed his throat.

Cloud had his head on the table a combination of laughter and coughing could be heard from the spiky haired blond. Angeal was gently patting his pupil's back who was laughing in between coughing fits, "Oh I like it!" Zack sat back up rubbing his chest but was smiling brightly.

Lisa moved over with a tray loaded with tall glasses of different colored liquids. "ohh, White Zombies.. this will put you newbs on your ass." Reno said grabbing his glass.

Taking the glass Sephiroth sniffed at it, instantly hit with the strong sting of several different kinds of strong alcohol. Looking around at the group he noticed the more experienced drinkers weren't chugging it, well..Tseng was.

Taking a tentive sip this one wasn't nearly as bad; it was smoother and didn't burn nearly as much. Tilting his head back he followed Tseng's example and started to chug the drink.

"Seph, you should slow down.. You might be enhanced but this is your first time drinking, you have no tolerance." Angeal said frowning slightly seeing his friend was downing them so quickly. "Oh hush Angeal, the whole point of tonight is to get plastered and have fun." Genesis shot his friend a look downing the rest of his drink; he could already feel the warm sensation that came with drinking in his stomach. When it came to alcohol he was a light weight, why he always drank wine. The hard stuff hand a tendency to knock him on his ass and quickly, also didn't help that what Reno was ordering them was _**strong.**_

One hour later:

Oh he was drunk as hell. Rocking his head back Tseng smile was lopsided as he looked at Angeal who was still sitting at the table next to Vincent. Lifting his beer to his lips Angeal looked over to the leader of the Turks seeing the bright red flush under his eyes and the unfocused eyes staring back at him.

"First time I have seen you drunk." He laughed softly seeing Tseng waiving a hand at him. "I'm not drunk.. I think." Tseng's words heavily slurred and he was grinning like an idiot.

"Uh huh.." Angeal rolled his eyes chuckling and turned back to look out at the crowd, the rest of their group was currently out on the dance floor.

Over the past hour the group had gotten into a massive drinking competition trying to see who could drink who under the table. Surprisingly it was the tiny blond that had managed to outdo them all.

Taking a swig of his beer Angeal looked out across the dance floor trying to spot everyone. Rude was down at the bar surprisingly in deep conversation with a young woman who was sitting next to him. Reno was out on the dance floor with Cissnei and Zack; the two boys were acting as buffers to keep men away from Cissnei while dancing close to her and a few other girls that felt brave enough to get close. Cloud was currently dancing with a very attractive young woman, the two so close there was no light between them.

He quickly looked for the two most likely to attack the young girl if they saw this, finding the very obvious silver head it was easy to spot the red next to him. Just like with Cloud and his partner the two were dancing so close to one another you couldn't see the light between their bodies. They seemed to be so absorbed in each other the place could be burning down around them and they wouldn't give two shits.

He had to admit, two of the three new drinkers had been completely off what he expected. Zack was exactly what he expected; when drunk his hyperactive traits quadrupled why he was on the dance floor dancing like hell. His energy was through the roof now and was honestly making Angeal dizzy just watching him.

Cloud had gone from quiet and shy to loud; assertive and cussed worse than Cid from the space program. He became brutally honest not giving a shit if he trodden on feelings, with a poisonous tongue to match.

Sephiroth had shocked him the most. The silent privet man had in a few short minutes become the life of the party. After he had hit the point of wasted he had started going around talking to random people; engaging in actual conversations that weren't the person just gushing over him and him ignoring them. He was dancing with people until Genesis had found him and asserted himself in quiet a loud voice that Sephiroth was his and his alone.

Most people he guessed just chalked it up to the crimson commander being drunk off his ass, not to the fact that he really had completely claimed the general as his own.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he saw Zack, Cissnei and Reno stumbling back over all laughing like hell.

" 'GEAL!" Zack slid in next to him; he reeked heavily of alcohol showing he had a few more drinks since he left for the dance floor. Hazy mako blue eyes looked up at him that blasted grin splitting him ear to ear.

"Come dance! You've been sitting here all party pooper like."

Holding up a hand Angeal shook his head, "I'm not a dancer Zack, I'll leave that up to young ones." Zack made a face and turned his attention to the very drunk Turk who was downing his 8th white zombie. Angeal would have to watch the Wutai man knowing that even with natural mako in his system he could still get alcohol poisoning.

"Boss! Come dance!" Cissnei was reaching over Vincent who simply looked at her with a soft smile on his face. He was the only one that had stopped drinking completely, saying something about Chaos being a little to antsy to get out.

Tseng managed to pull his head up from where it was lolling to the side and smiled a lopsided grin. "Fuck yeah.. Thought *hic* you ass holes would never ask." Ducking under the table he came out on the other side. Tseng swayed dangerously as he stood up and grasped onto Zack to keep steady; laughing like an idiot he threw his arm over Zack and pressed in against the younger man.

"Alright sweet heart lets go," he purred nuzzling up against him. They discovered very quickly when Tseng was drunk; which according to Reno was very rare, he became very flirtatious. Out of every one of the Turks he had to be the most carefully watched as he had a tendency to try and sleep with random people. That silver tongue he was famous for tended to come out harder and he could make straight men want to bed him.

Zack laughed loudly and put his arm around Tseng's waist and pulled him down onto the dance floor, Reno trailing only inches behind him.

Reaching the dance floor they pushed their way back to their spot up towards the front where Genesis, Sephiroth and Cloud had last been. Releasing Tseng Zack looked up as the lights flashed off for a fraction of a second before deep purple lights came on.

People all around gasped and backed up; looking around Zack could see everyone was now looking at them. Blinking he noticed the white of peoples clothes were glowing bright blue and the whites of their eyes and teeth held a faint green hue to them.

Looking over to Tseng he blinked seeing that jet black hair was now a dark green that seemed to glow, his black eyes were now brilliant mako green and his skin seemed to have the same glow.

Reno and Cissnei had the same thing going through they were staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked swaying slightly where he stood, people had gone back to dancing but people were now up taking pictures of them.

Reno shook his head and pointed over to where Genesis and Sephiroth stood laughing; Genesis was pulling on Sephiroth's hair which was no longer silver but a brilliant mako green, his green eyes seemed to almost have an unnatural glow to them and his very skin appeared to be glowing and you could make out the veins in his body which glowed brighter than his skin.

Genesis was no better, his hair only slightly darker then the blinding mako glow of Sephiroth's hair. His blue eyes were now brilliant green and his skin was glowing.

"The mako in your system is showing up in the backlights." Reno snorted and pulled out a mako stick, "You guys don't need these; your walking mako sticks right now." Snorting himself Zack lifted his arms seeing they were glowing as well. "Oh this is cool.." turning he looked around for tall dark and drunk.

"Where did Tseng go?"

"Ah who cares! Lets dance!"

Moving through the crowd on unsteady feet Tseng found his prize. Brilliant mako glowing spiky hair stood out among the massive group of fans that were surrounding the seventeen year old. Moving up behind the young boy he wrapped his arms around him pressing his body up against the smaller man.

Jumping slightly Cloud looked back and smirked seeing Tseng was even glowing. "About fucking time director, thought your happy ass would never come down and join us." Turning back to people all standing around him Cloud smiled his hands unconsciously wrapping around the arms around his waist.

"This is Tseng, director of the Turks.. good friend of mine." Looking back over his shoulder he couldn't help but shiver slightly seeing those almost hungry glowing green eyes. Feeling the shiver Tseng felt his blood start to heat up, his arms unconsciously tightening around the young blond.

"TSENG!" looked up the two men smiled seeing Sephiroth moving towards them a drink in both hands. Genesis was only a step behind him also carrying two drinks, "here" Sephiroth held one out for Tseng as Genesis moved over and held the other for Cloud.

Taking the offered drinks Tseng threw his head back downing the burning liquid, lowering the glass he felt his vision swimming in front of him. '_okay.. I've hit my limit, at least for an hour or so.'_ Unlike most he knew when he hit that point where if he went farther he was screwed, and not in the good way. He would need a little time to allow the alcohol to burn off in his system before he went drinking more.

The five SOLDIER he knew could take a hell of a lot more punishment since their enhanced systems burned this stuff off faster than anyone here.

"Tseng come dance with me." Feeling himself being pulled away he smiled his hand wrapping around those thin pianist fingers of a certain fiery red headed 1st. stumbling slightly he laughed loudly as he caught himself via draping himself over Genesis; keeping his arms around Genesis neck he buried his face into that long neck. God he was so fucking wasted!

"You're fun drunk Tseng, we need to get you drunk more often." Genesis laughed being just on the verge of being 100% shit faced himself. "There you guys are." The two men barely had time to brace themselves as a very hyper active puppy slammed into them, though being as drunk as they were they had no sense of balance.

Hitting with unchecked SOLDIER force all three went tumbling to the ground in a massive pile of tangled limbs and laughter.

"ORGY!" Reno shouted above them before jumping into the fray. Zack grunted as the young Turk landed on him, "mm.. I'm just gonna stay here and sleep" Reno wrapped his arms around Zack while remaining draped over the other two and pretended to start snoring.

Giggling Cissnei wobbled over on her heels surprisingly with a certain crimson eyed Turk in tow. Blinking Sephiroth smiled brightly seeing she had managed to drag his reclusive father down from the booth. Looking around he spied Angeal dancing with a few of his fans a few feet away, it would seem he had finally hit that point where he loosened up enough to come out and dance.

Looking back to his father he noticed the flush of alcohol under those crimson eyes, seems he had returned to drinking. Stumbling over Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his sire and nuzzled into him, "are you gonna be alright dad?" feeling arms snake around his waist he could feel the nod against his cheek. "Chaos has agreed to back off for tonight, I shall be alright."

Sighing happily he closed his eyes just leaning up against his father.

"Wow Vincent glows brighter then even Seph does." Hearing this Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked up noticing for the first time that his father's eyes weren't crimson but the same bright green as all those with mako in their system were; his hair though darker than any of their naturally was glowing brighter then Sephiroth's own silver hair.

His skin looked almost like he had been dunked in glow in the dark and his veins stood out in bright contrast where they were closest to the skin.

"Guess we know he's also beyond mako enhanced." Reno said having finally pushed himself up off Zack, his fingers pushing back sweat soaked red locks from his forehead. Only drawback to the club, there were so many bodies here it was hot as hell down on the dance floor. He could only image exactly how bad it was for these mako enhanced boys.

Pushing himself up Tseng brushed himself off, it was an unconscious habit after having worked in the field for as long as he had. Feeling arms snaking around his waist once more he smirked knowing exactly who it was; turning back slightly he grabbed hold of the arms pulling the auburn head around to his front.

Smiling darkly Genesis pulled Tseng into a fast beat dance as the next song kicked up.

To damn drunk to care that his partner was currently grinding with his big brother Sephiroth looked around his eyes fell onto a silver pole at the front of the dance floor. It was currently occupied by several drunken girls one of which was trying to spin on it and look sexy.. and failing horribly at it.

'_how can they fail so horribly at that? That is so simple…'_ pulling away from the main group he moved over to the band of females and their dates. Giggling like idiots as the one girl fell flat on her face again they all looked over seeing the brilliant glowing figure moving towards them.

"Oh god, it's Sephiroth!" one squealed, her boyfriend scowled darkly seeing his girl was now paying complete attention to the glowing freak they claimed was the silver general. The other girls all started to swoon seeing the fearsome general moving up to them. This was an absolute dream, this was the first time they had gotten into the club and it was the very night Sephiroth and his officers were here as well.

Moving up to them he set a hand on the pole, his hazy eyes looking it over before looking to the girls. "It is not that hard to do a simple spin."

The one girl that had repeatedly fallen on her face scoffed and pushed herself up. "Well if you're such a hot shot you show us how."

A single green brow rose at this, "Alright, make sure you take notes… I do not repeat myself." Leaping up he pulled himself up slightly higher on the pole before twisting his body into a complicated move he had seen in a movie.

He might have been gay, didn't mean he was dead. There were two very straight males in their apartment and one of them had a very extensive porn collection, and it was not who you would think. They might have all been SOLDIER but they were also young men in their twenties with raging hormones to match.

"Oh yeah baby take it off!" laughing Sephiroth tilted so that he was upside down on the pole hanging on just by the strength of his thighs. Cissnei had moved up and was holding out a paper gil playfully, "I'll give you ten gil if you take off your pants."

Ignoring the glares of the girls standing around them she moved up to him and slipped the gil into the waist of his pants. Laughing Sephiroth pulled himself up before sliding down the pole.

"You just lost your gil and you don't get a show." He smirked seeing her huff playfully. "That's okay I have seen you naked before." She waived him off but laughed and threw her arms around him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" one of the girls said grabbing Cissnei and whirling her around. "Who do you think you are being allowed to touch the silver general like that?"

Cissnei rolled her eyes easily pulling her shoulder from the girls grasp, why did these bitches think they could tell her what to do?

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at this and moved back to the pole pulling himself up so he was once more hanging upside down just by his thighs. He knew Cissnei could handle herself against all those idiots but he would jump in if he had to.

"Cissnei.." she turned her head just slightly still keeping the loud mouthed girl in her eye sight but was able to look at Sephiroth. "Kick their ass.. show them exactly why you're a Turk."

Giggling Cissnei drew back and decked the girl hard, not nearly as hard as she could since she didn't want to kill the girl, but hard enough. The girl instantly dropped to the ground in a daze, "That's for daring to touch me bitch, I can do whatever the hell I want to Sephiroth, isn't that right beautiful?" she turned back to look at Sephiroth and giggled seeing the look with in his eyes. He looked confused and unfocused at the moment.

"Within reason, anything else you have to take up with my fiancé."

The girls that were tending to their friend who was coming around looked up at him shocked. "Your engaged?" flipping himself right side up Sephiroth easily slid down the pole and back onto unsteady feet. He ignored the boys that were glaring daggers at him and Cissnei; seemed none of them were stupid enough to make a move towards them since two SOLDIER were now standing behind them.

"As of _1400_ today yes." Cissnei giggled and moved over to him, "It was so cute too when you told us all. You were so red and embarrassed."

"mm he was wasn't he." Feeling arms wrapping around he smiled pulling his beloved to him. Genesis nuzzled into him happily his lips ghosting over that sensitive spot on his neck. Moaning slightly he gently pulled Genesis head away, "Not here.." he whispered into this ear. He still wasn't fully comfortable with PDA but that was mainly because of how he was raised even in this drunken state.

Pouting Genesis nodded clinging to him instead; he looked over seeing the girls staring at them along with their boys. "You said you were engaged and yet you have your commander hanging all over you." One of the girls said in outrage, "How can you do that to your fiancé?"

Looking at each other Sephiroth and Genesis burst out laughing, Cissnei was giggling like hell leaned up against the pole her fingers gripping the shimmering metal above her head.

"It's hard to cheat with your own fiancé." She giggled more seeing the horrified look crossing over the groups face.

"What didn't know I was gay?" Sephiroth chuckled drunkenly and nuzzled into Genesis glowing hair. Tilting his head slightly he snorted burying his face into Genesis hair again seeing the stupdified looks on the girls faces. "Most SOLDIER are gay, comes with the territory of being in an all male military and being on missions all the time." Genesis said nuzzling into his beloved more. "Figured us being gay was common knowledge by now" Sephiroth shrugged pulling Genesis in closer.

Pushing herself off the pole Cissnei moved over and grabbed hold of Vincent and drug him back over. The lights flickered once more returning to their normal hues.

"You're being a recluse again daddy, come join us."

Vincent trailed silently behind her, grateful that for once he had consumed enough alcohol to be slightly tipsy. He was pretty sure that Reno's tab was through the roof at this moment and the bar almost empty. With this much mako in all their systems it was not an easy feat to get the boys drunk and they were hammered!

Releasing Genesis Sephiroth threw his arms around his father and nuzzled into him laughing stupidly, the alcohol in his system catching up with his brain. "Yeah dad.. stop being a damn *hic* recluse!" chuckling softly Vincent ignored the strong stench of alcohol coming from his child and rubbed his head. "Ohh pow wow!" Genesis stumbled forward dangerously as something solid collided with his back; it was only the quick hands of one of the 2nd class that was standing nearby that kept him from doing a wonderful face plant on the dance floor.

"Sephiroth!" hearing his name Sephiroth turned and instantly felt himself sobering up. Releasing his father he rushed over to where Cloud was kneeling down next to Tseng. The young director was currently pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Several of the Turks and SOLDIER had moved around them pushing people back and away from the director.

"Tseng what happened?" Sephiroth was trying desperately to pull his mind back from the drunken fog he was in. "He was dancing and just dropped suddenly." Cloud said his mind back in sharp focus, watching your crush suddenly drop was enough to shock anyone back into soberness.

Managing to push himself up onto his butt Tseng waved them off. "I'm fine.. I just need some air and I'll be fine."

"Tseng you're not fine you blacked out!" Sephiroth was watching his big brother carefully, the man was sweating, hell they all were. "Sir, I think you should all take a break outside for a bit. You will all start to overheat soon and we'll be picking all of you up off the ground." Katana said kneeling down to check on his boss. He had seen Tseng drunk before and knew his boss had gone over his limit.

Sephiroth nodded and pushed himself up onto unsteady feet. "Can you grab the others as well; we still have time for tonight." Katana nodded and headed off to round up the rest of the SOLDIER and Turks. "Come on Tseng.. let's get you some air." Taking the offered hand Tseng pulled himself up onto unsteady feet.

Stumbling over his own feet Cloud stood up and wrapped an arm around Tseng's waist just above where Sephiroth had his arm wrapped around. He couldn't help but snicker as they made their way through the crowd and towards the front door. "What?" Sephiroth asked stumbling some causing the other two to stumble.

"Fucking look at us, three god damn stumbling idiots." Tseng barked out a laugh at that his black eyes sliding over to look at Cloud. "You cuss worse than Cid Highwind when you're drunk."

"Fuck Cid Highwind I taught him every fucking cuss word that tea drinking fool knows!" Tseng and Sephiroth burst out laughing at this, oh if Cid was there he would be cussing up a storm.

"We'll be back in." MA informed the guard at the door as they left the building.

Hitting the 'fresh' air the boys all sighed not realizing exactly how hot it was in that place until they hit the air outside. The three men burst out laughing as they damn near face planted tripping over themselves as they hit the bottom steps.

Breaking away from the two Tseng stumbled over to a light pole on the edge of the sidewalk and gripped onto it keeping himself upright. "I haven't had this much fun in years.. now that your legal Seph, we need to do this a hell of a lot more often!" making a noise in his throat Sephiroth moved up to stand not far away from him absently throwing his hair back over his shoulder. Thankfully it was holding in its current design and the clip was still there, last thing he needed to do was lose it.

"I've been killing people since I was 10, but I'm only now allowed to drink.. kinda ironic isn't it." Hearing people calling his name he saw a group of girls all looking at him with hearts in their eyes, behind them were their men all looking on with jealousy.

"Oh too perfect." Turning back to the other two he saw them both smirking knowing exactly what the drunk general had in mind. Genesis moved over along with the others, he took one look at his lovers eyes and smirked, he knew that look all too well.

"Watch this." Sephiroth whispered and turned moving over to the group of girls; even drunk he was able to almost glide across the ground though he added a little more swing to his step as he moved. "What is my child doing?" Vincent asked softly, though was having a hard time keeping the smirk off his face as the girls were going completely nuts. "Your son has a very nasty habit of mind fucking people when the mood strikes." Genesis was trying so hard not to laugh.

Moving up to the girls Sephiroth flashed them a very slight smile; it was well known the man didn't smile that much. "Hey beautiful." It was almost a sexual purr as he laid his long fingers on the top of one of the rope poles keeping everyone in line. The girl directly in front of him squealed and turned eight different shades of red.

"Today is my birthday and I really don't want to go to sleep in a bed all by myself. What do you say hmm?" he kept his eyes moving to look over all of them so they couldn't tell exactly who he was talking to.

The girls all screamed at this and looked ready to faint. "Yo what the fuck dude!" one of the boys moved up and grabbed hold of Sephiroth's shirt. "I don't give a fuck if your president Shinra himself you don't pick up on my girl." The SOLDIERs and Turks were all standing back at the looks from their commanders; they knew Sephiroth was up to something.

Sephiroth blinked and a sly smile crossed his face. "Who said I was talking to your girl? I was talking to you beautiful." Reaching up he trailed a finger along the boys jaw. Instantly the boy went ram rod stiff his eyes widened in horror as he looked on at the Silver General. "What do you say hmm? Once you go silver you never want to go back." he purred pulling the boy in close, the look of horror that was crossing the boys face was too much. The group including those on duty burst out laughing, Zack and Cloud sinking to the ground as they were laughing so damn hard, Tseng was clinging to the pole for dear life.

The boy started to sputter and pulled away horrified. Tilting his head to the side Sephiroth allowed his hair to fall across his face sexily, "Is that a no then?" controlling his laughter Reno moved over and grabbed Sephiroth's hand pulling it up to his lips, he wasn't gay by any means but he loved a good mind fuck as well as anyone. "I'll warm your bed tonight sweet cheeks." Chuckling darkly Sephiroth pushed his head away, "Sorry, I don't fuck Turks.. your libel to poison me through the lube.. but.." seeing Genesis moving towards them he reached out and pulled his beloved to him and pulled him in tight against him. "I will fuck a SOLDIER." He ignored the horrified looks and the dark glares from those in line as he kissed Genesis deeply.

Moaning deeply Genesis wrapped his arms around him deepening the kiss. "Hey save the fucking for when we get back to the complex!" breaking the kiss Genesis turned just in time to get hit with something soft right in the face.

Grabbing onto the item he blinked seeing it unfolding to be a very familiar shirt. "Tseng.. why did you throw your shirt at us?" the two SOLDIER pulled apart and looked over to the light pole where Tseng was standing currently shirtless a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Either that or a shoe.. I went with the nice option." He said not pulling the cigarette from his mouth.

"Well you're not getting it back hot stuff! It's now mine! Isn't that right Seph." Chuckling Sephiroth nodded, even though the cool air as brining him down he was still too damn drunk to really care. "You're obviously feeling better now." Angeal muttered, he became quieter when he was drunk but was still himself.

"hmm yeah I'm fine, I told you I was." Tseng waved him off as one of his Turks brought him a spare shirt from the limo. "Thanks Rod."

"Wait Tseng.. what's that?" Zack moved to stand in front of the Turk director his fingers brushing across a black tattoo that ran across Tseng's left peck. It was a beautiful black tribal panther that looked like it was stalking across his chest. Inside the panthers body the tribal markings twisted in just the right way that it formed Wutai Kanji.

"What does it say?" Cloud asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. pulling a drag from his cigarette Tseng turned away for a second to blow the smoke away from the SOLDIER. "Sairento Kage; Silent Shadow.. It was what I was called back in Wutai."

"It fits.." Genesis muttered leaning up against his beloved which was a bad idea as they both went ass over teakettle. Hitting the ground both Genesis and Sephiroth burst out laughing, the alcohol once more affecting their brain now that they had cooled down.

Shaking his head Tseng smirking the entire time at the crest fallen look on Genesis face slipped the new black shirt on. It was a simple sleeveless black shirt he generally used for working out as it was under armor, he brought it cause he knew he was going to be getting hot here. The shirt was skin tight and accentuated all the chiseled muscles he had built up over his life of hard training and battles.

Cloud found himself staring, how could he not the man was beautiful. Shaking himself slightly Cloud looked away; he really needed to pull himself together. He still didn't know if the man even swung that way; from what Reno knew he had only ever taken women to bed.

"Come on, I want to drink some more yo!" Reno moved back into the club red spikes quickly disappearing through the door. Putting out his cigarette Tseng grabbed hold of Cloud's arm and Zack's and drug the two of them back in. he was going to have to stop drinking for a long while if he managed to black out for a minute but didn't mean he was going to stop having fun!

It was working on 3 am when the apartment door to the 1st class shared apartment was flung open. Sephiroth was the first to literally stumble in tripping over his own feet. Grabbing the wall to steady himself he laughed loudly his green eyes highly unfocused and fogged over. Over the next several hours he by himself had racked up nearly 2000 gil tab, oh he was up and beyond plastered at this point. His vision was swimming and the entire room was tilting; he no longer was making any sense instead just talking in jumbled words that seemed to make perfect sense to him.

Didn't help when he, Tseng and Cloud had gotten into a chugging contest, which he lost horribly at. "Ooo..ed…" stumbling he managed to somehow managed to make it into his own apartment and into his bedroom where he promptly collapsed onto his bed in a giggling heap.

"Seph.. You're fucking trashed!" Genesis stumbled in behind him only slightly less drunk and proceeded to fall on the man and curl up on top of him not caring that his pillow was lumpy and rock solid.

The rest of the group stumbled into the living room; while not nearly as drunk as dumb and dumber they were all pretty trashed. Clutching onto her heels Cissnei stumbled over to one of the un used rooms using Vincent as a guide to keep from falling over; bed sounded like a damn good idea and she knew there was an air mattress with her name on it.

They had the foresight to see that they were all going to be completely hammered and decided they would all just crash at the SOLDIER apartment and sleep it off. There were plenty of empty rooms that those that didn't live here could crash in so they stole cots and air mattresses from the SOLDIER supply room and set up a few rooms for them. Thankfully no one came home with anyone so they didn't have to worry about some civilian being up here.

"Sir, we'll have a Turk come up every few hours to check on you all." Elena said softly keeping a hand on her bosses arm as he swayed dangerously. The boys had all consumed a dangerous amount of alcohol and so they were going to come in and check on them to make sure they were all still alive.

Tseng nodded slightly heading into the living room. "Thank you, go home get some sleep.. you can..ugh.." he shook his head trying to clear it. "Come in late…" oh.. at this rate he knew he wasn't coming in at all.

"Yes sir, have a good night.. I'll make sure pain killers are waiting for you." She smirked at him before turning to leave shutting the door gently behind her. Growling Tseng headed towards the kitchen to get some water knowing that would help lessen the hangover he knew he was going to have tomorrow. The living room was empty everyone having followed the General's example and heading off to bed to sleep the night off.

Moving towards the kitchen he stopped as he passed by Cloud's open door. Blinking he moved over to the door looking in; for all the time he had been up here to wake the boys up he had actually never been in Cloud's apartment.

The front living room had been turned into a studio; a small brown leather couch sat in front of a small flat screen TV against the far wall. The rest of the room was taken up by papers covered in technical drawings and artwork.

Against the far wall was a massive wooden desk cluttered with drawings and drawing supplies with several more hanging up along the walls.

Moving into the room Tseng walked over to the drawing table and stared down in amazement at the drawings that littered the table. Most of them were random people that were walking around the Shinra building; the chow hall, SOLDIER common room, the training grounds. It was just random drawings that were done in pencil or graphite and in such detail he almost mistook them for black and white photographs.

Picking one up he had to keep from laughing, oh he remembered this day. It had been during the last major board meeting, well more like bored meeting, god it had been putting even him to sleep. It was once more a budget talk among other things and so all the heads of the departments were there including all the 1st class SOLDIER since they had to give mission reports. Tseng had been sitting at one end of the table next to one of the department heads from lower down in the building; Sephiroth in turn had been sitting across the table and two down next to Hojo. They were all bored out of their skulls so Zack had made a little paper foot ball and the group had spent the next several minutes kicking it around their back half of the table. NO ONE had a fucking clue what the hell they were doing, all too wrapped up in their own little worlds or listening to Scarlett rattling on about how she needed more money. Tseng had gotten the foot ball and Sephiroth had his hands up as the field goal, well.. Tseng hit it a little too hard and it went flying past Sephiroth hitting Hojo right in the head.

The picture had gotten that exact moment when it hit perfectly, the paper was just hitting Hojo's head and you could see the look of shocked horror on Sephiroth's face as he realized it had gone to high; his own wide eyes as he realized what happened along with the others shocked and laughing looks.

Chuckling he set the picture down remembering how they had instantly went to looking like they were all listening as intently to Scarlett as the rest of the people were . Hojo was glaring back at them but he had no idea what the hell had hit him or who had done it so had gone back to listening.

About five minute later Zack had made a second one and they were right back to their games of kick the football across the table. Well at least until the President had caught them. It seemed even the president had forgotten that his most prized SOLDIERs were still kids and had a tendency to act like such.

Looking up at the wall he saw the design specs for both First Tsurugi and Fenrir pinned up; they were some of the most detailed specs he had ever seen. If Cloud ever decided to leave SOLDIER he could very easily work in the weapons department and put Scarlet to absolute shame; though to be honest a monkey could do the same thing so it wasn't saying much.

"I don't get much time to draw anymore; but I do when I can." So proud that he didn't jump Tseng turned and instantly felt his face heat up and hot blood pool down in his abdomen.

Cloud was leaning up against the door frame arms crossed over a broad chest, water dripping down his skin plastering his hair to his head. The only thing he wore was a white towel that was quickly becoming soaked from the water still dripping down his body.

"I heard someone out here thought it might be Zack." He said as explanation for being dripping wet and only in a towel. Swallowing slightly Tseng turned away from the sight in front of him; he couldn't believe he was looking at men now he never did before.

"You're very good, you should do it more often I'm sure you could make a lot of money off these works." He saw Cloud shrug from the corner of his eyes and move into the room; he gently shut the door though knew better then to lock it. He had still been in the living room when Elena had been telling Tseng about the check in's, last thing he wanted was his door broken down because it was locked. While Rude was the brute strength of the Turks some of those boys were damn strong on their own.

Drying his hands off on his towel Cloud moved over and pulled a small binder from under the table, setting it up on top of the table the flipped it open to a page he knew all too well. "This is my favorite." He quickly turned away for fear of the blush that would creep up onto his cheeks. The picture wasn't bad or anything it was just who was in it.

Curious Tseng looked over to the picture and felt his own cheeks heating up once more; it was a drawing of him. It was on the day he first met Cloud; they were up in the materia practice room with Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal. He was sitting up on the observatory floor; it was specially padded so those using bolt bellow wouldn't electrocute those above. He was sitting on the edge his legs kicked under the railing and swinging lazily, his arms resting across one of the lower plastic rungs and his head resting lazily on his arms. The attention to detail was amazing, there was even the small rip in his pants cuff that he had gotten only a few hours prior when he snagged it in the copy room.

Taking a deep steady breath he looked up from the picture and met beautiful blue eyes. He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system making him more bold or what but before his brain could comprehend what the hell he was doing his fingers were brushing up against the young blonds cheeks, absently pushing water droplets off the soft skin.

Closing his eyes Cloud unconsciously tilted into the hand; his head was still swimming but those fingers felt so good against his heated skin.

Tseng watched him carefully; his legendary self control was quickly shattering as he watched the beautiful blond in front of him turning into his hand. His eyes flickered to his lips watching as a pink tongue darted out to moisten them, his control slipped a little more. Shifting his hand slightly he brushed a thumb across those soft lips.

Feeling the thumb running across his lower lips a positively wicked idea popped into Cloud's brain; without thinking it through he opened his mouth taking that digit into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He felt the shudder and moan from the man in front of him. Smirking slightly he opened his eyes looking up at the dark stallion in front of him.

Feeling his thumb being taken Tseng looked down and felt his control snap. Those beautiful mako eyes were staring up at him with an absolutely wicked light. Pulling his finger from the blond he grabbed the boy and pulled him close, his lips claiming Cloud's in a soul searing kiss.

Instantly Cloud melted against him, fingers threading up into black silk. God this was even better then the ski resort; shivers of excitement ran down his spine causing him to press in even closer. Feeling the Turk chuckling against his chest he broke the kiss, his fingers tightening in the black silk and pulled down hard. He smirked seeing that long neck revealed to him and the deep moan that left Tseng's throat. So it would seem the Turk liked things a little rough that was if the nails digging into his back were anything to go by. Good, he liked his sex a little on the rough side.

Pushing more into the black stallion he couldn't help his own moan as he felt exactly how hard Tseng was. "So turned on already.." he purred trailing his tongue up along that exposed throat.

Tseng's brain had completely shut down the minute his hair was pulled, no one knew but that was one of his biggest turn on, not even Elena knew this one and Cloud had unconsciously done it. A gasp escaped his throat hips bucking forward unconsciously as nimble fingers wrapped around his aching length. Even though there was still fabric separating them he could feel the heat of Cloud's hands through them.

"mm I'm impressed.."

Pulling back Cloud hooked a finger in Tseng's belt loop and all but dragged the man into the bedroom. Not giving the man a chance to protest he shoved him up onto the bed; oh he made such a pretty sight spread out on his dark red comforter.

Cloud was very much a dominant in bed; the only time he ever gave up control was with Genesis and on rare occasions Sephiroth, if he was in the mood to bottom with the silver demon. Looking down into the dark eyes of the Turk director he felt his blood spike to a higher level; so it would seem Tseng was also a dominant. Oh this just made tonight all that much better.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows Tseng looked up into those blue eyes; it was like looking in the eyes of a wolf about the make its kill. He felt his heart speed up and blood started to boil, adrenaline kicking into his system. He wasn't doing it consciously, the instinct he had built upon as years as a Turk were kicking into overdrive. Cloud was a threat at the moment, though honestly one he was willing to let conquer him but not without a hell of a fight.

Kneeling down on the bed Cloud couldn't help but purr as hands wrapped around him drawing him down into a fiery kiss. Long fingers threaded up into silk spun blond locks, even water logged like they were they were still soft to the touch.

Breaking the kiss Cloud pulled just a hair's breath away, dark lust filled eyes slowly looked up into pure black eyes. The normal flash of steel silver that could be seen in them was gone, their depth darkening with his own lust. Closing the distance he laid a soft chaste kiss on the Wutai man's lips; happy to feel the kiss was returned just as softly. Releasing the black silk hair Cloud's finger trailed gently along the soft skin of Tseng's cheek; he noticed absently that there was no sign of stubble. So he was just like Sephiroth in never needing to shave..lucky bastard.

"I have wanted to touch you like this for so long." Cloud whispered against his lips.

Flushing darkly at that declaration, Tseng tried to process through his alcohol fogged brain what exactly Cloud had said. The Turk in him started to wake up processing the last few months; how much closer the two had become and how comfortable they were around each other.

Seeing Tseng had gone analytical Turk on him Cloud rolled his eyes and moved down to his exposed neck; fingers threading once more into the Turks hair he pulled down on it hard as the same time bit down into the sensitive skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

A loud gasp was his reward, that long chiseled body arching off the bed pressing in hard against his own.

Panting hard, the white slowly started to fade from his vision. '_Holy shit…_' all of this was new to him; none of his bed partners had even been aggressive like this. A hot tongue ran across the bite sensitive skin sending shock waves of pleasure right into his straining cock.

A dark feral growl worked its way free of his throat, there was no way this little blond was going to top him.

Cloud's cock twitched almost painfully hearing and feeling that dark growl reverberating through Tseng's chest. Pulling away from the worship he was lavishing on his neck he felt his own dominant instincts rising to the surface; tonight was going to be a pure battle of wills.

Unwinding his hands from the blond locks he roughly shoved the blond off and to the side.

Grunting Cloud landed on his back on the bed; before he could move he felt strong fingers wrapping tightly around his wrist forcing his arms above his head.

Moving over in a fluid motion Tseng straddled the blonds towel covered hips, his hands locked around Cloud's wrists. He knew if the SOLDIER wanted to break free he would be no match; he was playing on how drunk Cloud was and he wouldn't think of using his strength against the physically weaker Turk.

"I don't let anyone top me, I'm not about to start tonight." He growled out, leaning down he captured those kiss swollen lips, tongue forcing it's self past his lips instantly taking dominance; or so he thought.

A deep growl could be felt rumbling up through the small blonds' chest. '_Oh like hell I'm bottoming to a virgin!'_ nope that ass was getting tapped; the Turk would fail this mission. Pulling his muscles taunt in his lower back and hips Cloud pretended to arch off the bed in pleasure before jerking his whole body sending the Turk rolling completely off the bed.

Landing in a heap on the floor Tseng pushed himself up so he was at least looking over the high bed. Black lust filled eyes narrowed into a dark glare seeing the blond standing smugly on the other side of the bed, his shirt dangling from his extended index finger. '_how the fucking hell!'_ glancing down he saw that he was indeed currently shirtless.

Oh that was it, it was on!

As if the bell for the first round was struck both men launched into action; meeting at the center of the bed it became full out war. Each man trying to dominant the other with anything at their disposal; teeth, nails, brute strength and tactics… everything but the kitchen sink (it was too far away..)

At some point during the tussle Tseng had lost his pants and boxers; how he had no clue and never would figure out how the blond had managed to strip him.

The blankets and pillows had become victims of the tussle; most being flung to the floor some even clear out into the still open door way into the living room. His back burned from the scratches that ran all down it; the hard wood of the headboard felt good against the heated flesh. Tseng had claws! That seemed to be his favorite weapon; if the huge raised welts and healing scratches that littered his body were anything to go by. Though Tseng didn't get through unscathed either; he was sporting some nice long welts from blunt nails down his back as well along side many love bites scattered across his neck and shoulders.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Go to Adultfanfiction . net for lemon scene**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Feeling the high wearing off and his vision returning he opened his eyes and blinked. He didn't even realize he had been laid down on the bed and already cleaned off. _'my god..is that what this was supposed to feel like? What the fuck have I been missing out on?'_

"Someone enjoyed themselves." Tilting his head up Tseng smiled softly nuzzling into the soft bed under him. "I did.. thank you."

Smiling brightly Cloud laid down next to him curling up against the still hot body. Wiggling slightly the young 1st looked up, worry clouding his eyes. "This isn't it.. is it? This won't be the only time?"

Would this? his brain was still fogged from the alcohol; though not nearly as bad as it had been. Gently he carded his fingers through the soft hair that had once more returned to its natural spike. "Do you want it to be?"

Cloud quickly shook his head, no he didn't want this to be a onetime thing. "Then it won't be." A brilliant smile crossed Cloud's face. Content he once more curled up around his new lover; his eyes were just beginning to droop shut when the saw something. Blinking he sat up slightly, oh you had to be kidding. Turning he quickly buried his face in Tseng's neck his body shaking.

"What is it?" shaking his head Cloud pointed down to the foot of the bed. Wondering what the hell was causing this reaction Tseng sat up slightly looking down at the end of the bed. Slowly a single black brow disappeared into his hair line. Slowly he lifted up his left foot which still was encased in his black dress sock.

The corner of his lips twitched upwards a smile threatening to break out. The entire time, he had _one_ sock on..

Laying back down he caught Cloud's eye and they both instantly dissolved into laughter.

The normally quiet beeping of his alarm clock sounded like a thousand banshees shrieking all at once. Groaning a large hand surfaced from the thick blankets blindly searching for the shrieking alarm clock. Large fingers finally found it and slammed down on the button cracking the case slightly. "_oh…my head…."_ groaning at the fact he was now awake Angeal slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

Now he remembered why he didn't drink to excess; the hangover the next morning was brutal. His head felt like the local high school band was tromping around in it banging every percussion instrument they had and using his eye balls as bass drums. Every little noise intensified the headache including the almost silent creaking of his mattress.

Thank the gods they only had two more birthdays like this coming up; though they would have to see how Zack and Cloud were doing. If they were lucky they got their fill and wouldn't want to do this again on their 21st.

Pushing himself out of bed, he didn't bother with finding a shirt or sleep pants. Honestly who here hadn't seen him in his boxers yet? He was just thankful if anyone was awake he wasn't wearing the puppy boxers Zack bought him for Christmas this year. Shuffling out into the living room he was grateful to see the heavy black out curtains has been drawn; Genesis when he was hung over couldn't tolerate light at all except small table lights.

The living room was blissfully quiet, it's single occupant was hunched over the kitchen table nursing a coffee. It was strange to see Rude without the black sun glasses; if it wasn't for the dark skin and bald head Angeal never would have recognized him.

He was glad to see he wasn't the only one that said fuck clothes and was wandering around in nothing but his boxers. Moving silently over to the table he grabbed one of the many empty cups and SOLDIER strength pain medication left out on the table for them. "Do I dare ask what time it is?" Angeal whispered, he didn't know how bad Rude's hangover would be.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly Rude motioned towards the kitchen, "_1500…_ don't worry, Shotgun already informed Director Lazard that none of you would be coming in." Angeal nodded as little as he could get away with nursing his coffee.

"Have you checked on the others?" he asked having finished off his cup of coffee. Rude was on his third now. "No, not yet." "mm, I'll go do that then." Setting the mug down as softly as he could he headed over to check on his puppy. Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth had ingested dangerous levels of alcohol last night. He needed to make sure those three were alright.

Moving through Zack's disaster of an apartment he peeked into the door. Zack was sitting up in bed cradling his head in his hands. "Whoever is at the door.. Stop breathing so loud.." oh so Zack also got the hyper sensitivity to sound and light it would seem. His room was pitch black and he still had his eyes covered.

"Zack, come out and get some coffee.. it will help." Zack groaned not moving. "I know I did stupid last night, don't need to yell." Oh yes he got super sensitive hearing if his whispering from across the room sounded like he was yelling.

Chuckling softly he closed the door heading out to check on the two love birds. If Zack was up and talking he was fine; it was when the boy was silent you had to really watch out for.

Shuffling across the living room he made a quick stop at Tseng's room since he was in front of it. Walking out of the bedroom he frowned; neither Vincent nor Tseng were in there. '_That's odd..'_ he wondered if they had crashed in one of the other rooms. Reno had a tendency to latch onto Tseng; just like how Sephiroth had adopted Tseng as an older brother, Reno had taken Tseng as a second father.

Moving over to Sephiroth's room since he knew they would both be in there he silently shuffled into the bedroom. Just like with the rest of the house the heavy black out curtains had been drawn; Genesis was currently spread out across the entire bed snoring as loud as a chainsaw. Frowning Angeal looked around for the silver demon; seeing the bathroom door cracked open and a soft light he sighed. This wasn't looking good..

Silently padding over to the bathroom he peeked inside. "Seph?" he asked softly; a pitiful sounding whine was his only response. Moving into the bathroom he found the most pitiful sight ever; Sephiroth was curled up in front of the toiled, hair soaked all the way through and towel lying forgotten on the ground next to him. His eyes were pale and blood shot and you could see huge bags under them with moister still clinging to the unearthly long black lashes.

Moving over Angeal knelt down next to the young man gently placing a hand on his back. "How long have you been in here?" whimpering softly Sephiroth laid his head down on his arms not caring that it was on the toilet seat. "What time is it now?" his voice was nearly gone, a combination of yelling and retching all night. "_1500_."

"Mm…a while..Genesis snoring woke me up.." Angeal gently rubbed his back pushing the water sodden hair to the side. "What are you feeling besides like your trying to bring your spleen up?" a very small smile managed to tilt Sephiroth's lips upwards slightly. " my head feels like all of SOLDIER is marching through with every tank in the armory. The room..Won't stop spinning, my whole body hurts.." grabbing the discarded towel Angeal started to dry the long silver hair as best he could. Thankfully the pain medication plus the mako in his body was starting to fight off the hangover. "Sounds like you just avoided poisoning yourself. This is what happens when you binge drink like you were."

This time a smile did manage to crack his lips brightening up those acid green eyes a little. "was fun though; admit it you enjoyed yourself." Smiling Angeal continued to dry him off. "I did, I won't deny it.. do you think your stomach is okay to take you back to bed?"

Swallowing Sephiroth nodded, "as long as you get Genesis to stop snoring.. he's snoring so loud it should be classified as a psychological weapon.." Angeal snorted shaking his head slightly, at least Sephiroth held onto his sense of humor.

Helping the young General to stand they moved back into the bedroom; thankfully Genesis had rolled over and so was no longer snoring.

"When you feel up to it, there is coffee and pain meds out on the kitchen table."

"Thanks 'Geal.." laying down Sephiroth was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Chuckling softly Angeal headed back out; thankfully the head ache letting up enough that he didn't feel like the walking dead. Moving up to the room Reno and Rude shared he peeked his head in. Reno was still dead to the world snoring lightly and drooling into his pillow his heart covered ass sticking up in the air. Boy was lucky Zack wasn't the one check on him, that was a perfect target.

Moving over to the room Cissnei was sleeping in he peeked in. just as fast he whirled around shutting the door behind him softly his face now as red as Reno's hair. He found Vincent…

He did _not_ see that one coming..

Shaking the image from his head he headed towards Cloud's room. He knew Cloud would be there, that just left the missing Director. He really hoped the man hadn't wandered off looking for someone to screw last night. Last thing they needed was to play 'find the Director..'

Moving into Cloud's room he stopped seeing pillows thrown out into the living room. '_Odd…'_ had Cloud had a mini temper tantrum last night? Stepping over the pillows he felt his eyes go wide as he looked into the room. it looked like a fucking hurricane had blown through there; pillows and blankets were scattered everywhere and was that.. were those Tseng pants?

Oh Gaia he was afraid to look at the bed, oh please mother earth be kind to him. Glancing up to the bed he felt his heart stop dead.

Cloud, at least from what he could see as the sheets were covering only his hips, was butt ass naked. His back was to him and he was curled up arm slung over the thin waist and legs intertwined with an equally naked Tseng. The young blond was currently curled in tight against the Director his head nestled under his chin. Both were currently sleeping peacefully; Tseng's one visible hand was absently running through the blond spikes.

Quickly Angeal backed out of the room; both men had been covered in bite and scratch marks. There was no way for them to hide it, if Sephiroth and Genesis found out their lover was sleeping with someone else they were going to blow.

Moving back out into the living room he was surprised to see both Zack and Reno sitting at the table. Zack looked like hell while Reno looked like he did every morning; still slightly sleepy but no way did he appear to have a hangover.

"Come on puppy, don't be mad at me. I've been drinkin since I was 10 yo; I didn't drink nearly enough to get a hangover." Zack groaned shooting him a nasty glare, "I fucking hate you…" turning slightly a ghost of his normal smile appeared on Zack's lips. "What's up Angeal, you look like you have seen a ghost."

Sitting down heavily Angeal looked at the small group that was awake. "We have a major problem on our hands." This caught all three's attention instantly. "Why what's up yo?"

Taking a deep breath Angeal resisted the urge to wring his hands; that was his childhood tic when he was nervous. "We didn't keep a close enough eye on Tseng; found him in bed with Cloud this morning."

"phhtt is that it?" Reno leaned back in his chair and even Zack and Rude lost the worried look on their faces instead returning to their coffee. Angeal blinked, were they seriously not worried? "If Genesis and Seph.."

"Sephiroth and Genesis no longer lay claim to Cloud." Rude interrupted his dark brown eyes locking with Angeal's. "When Genesis gave Sephiroth his birthday present they gave up all claims to Cloud as their lover. He has always been free to find his own partner; but now they have no say in it at all."

"Besides he was planning on breaking up with them anyway yo." Reno waived it off. "Reno's right, Cloud told me while we were heading the train yesterday that he was starting to feel like a third wheel."

"He's been ignored since the accident, he wanted out just didn't know how to do it… sure as hell upset him though the fact Genesis didn't tell him it was over."

"I do not believe Genesis and Sephiroth realized what this implied; you know especially with Sephiroth this is all new to him." Rude said, adding on to Reno and Zack's conversation.

"Genesis become tunnel visioned yo, I don't think he did either. Good for Cloud though, he's only been pinning after boss man since cadet school."

"Tseng has had feelings growing as well." Rude took a sip from his coffee seeing Zack nodded from his spot down the table.

"They won't take it this easily.." Angeal frowned; while the three's logic was sound, Genesis tended to border on the illogical side when he was angry.

"They won't but we need to catch them before they see it."

"Cloud has just as much right to be happy yo, those two need to pull their heads out of each other's ass and see that."

"See what exactly?" instantly everyone froze as the familiar voice of the local fire bomb washed over them from behind.

One thought crossed all fours mind. '_oh….fuck…._'

AN: WHEW! Part 2.. DONE! Omg this is damn near as long as part 1! I didn't realize it was this long till I combined the two separate parts (I wrote out parts separately as I got idea's for them) I hope you all like the lemon, it's my first real time writing it and you wouldn't believe how much trouble it gave me!

Alright last chapter for being so looked forward to not many people reviewed.. Come on people reviews let me know you are all still enjoying it! If you got idea's throw them out I love hearing from you all (that and if you want a longer story I need more idea's.. I'm running out!) So review peeps.. next chapter will probably be delayed due to moving with I the week (or so) but next chapter will be the reaction to this new twist in the relationships. Will Cloud's relationship with the holy trinity survive or will he be run from the only home he knows..well you will just have to wait and read!


	22. Fallout

AN: now that is what I am talking about! All those reviews that was great, basing off what you my readers like and didn't like and your thoughts has helped me come up with this chapter. So keep it up peeps, start throwing idea's out.

This chapter is dedicated to Kiota-chan who was the 100th reviewer. Her idea will be implemented into this chapter.

Also before I forget, someone asked what the Slang meant that was used in the VR chapter. It's a slang that was used very highly during WWII to refer to the Japanese. It is Korean I believe and it simply means Japanese Bastard.

* * *

><p>Snow day: Fallout<p>

* * *

><p>Setting the kettle back down on the stove Emma silently made her way back into her new living room, a cup in one hand and a small stuffed bear in the other. Moving around the couches she sat down silently setting the cup down on the small coffee table and set the bear into the arms of her only child.<p>

She had been shocked when she opened her front door and instantly had arms full of sobbing Cloud. She had quickly brought her baby inside and sat him down on the couch; she still had no idea what happened to make her baby so upset. He had been crying to hard all he could do was hiccup and stutter through words.

Seeing he wasn't crying as hard anymore Emma tried once more to find out exactly what had happened. "Storm Cloud, baby what's wrong."

Sniffling Cloud shook his head clutching his childhood toy to his chest. "Everything fell apart..all because of me." He curled up in on himself turning himself into as small a ball as possible. Scooting closer Emma wrapped her arms around her beloved child tightly simply holding him, offering up the comfort only a mother could. He would tell her when he was ready; if this had anything to do with two SOLDIER she was going to castrate both of them for hurting her baby.

Shaking Cloud's mind wandered back to exactly what have driven him into his mother's arms.

_*flashback* _

_The slamming of his bedroom door jerked Cloud out of a sound sleep; blearily Cloud opened his eyes and rolled over absently noting his new lover was not there with him. Blinking he sat up watched as Tseng moved angrily across the room snatching his shirt up from the floor and angrily pulling it on. His movements were jerky and sharp, there was actually a huge bruise starting on his bicep. _

"_Tseng?" he bit back a gasp seeing one of his eyes quickly turning black and blood dripping down from his lip. "What the hell happened?" Tseng shook his head wiping the blood away from his lip; grabbing his shoes he moved over to the bed and leaned down kissing Cloud deeply. _

_He was shaking, Cloud could feel it through his lips; his whole body was trembling. "I'm sorry.. I need to leave…before I do something I will regret." Looking at him with brilliant glowing green mako eyes he gave no other explanation simply left the room leaving the door slightly open. _

"_Stay the fuck away from me Rhapsodos before I paint the wall with your brain matter." _

'What the hell!_' leaping out of bed Cloud grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser and raced out into the living room. His eyes widened as he took in the state of the living room; several of the chairs were turned over, the glass coffee table was shattered and there was blood dotting the furniture and carpet. _

_Genesis was currently sitting in one of the dining room chairs Angeal behind him picking glass out of his back. Angeal had a very dark look on his face and he wasn't being all that gentle with pulling the shards out of his childhood friends back. _

_How the fuck did he not hear this? Oh yeah.. soundproof walls.._

"_Hey spike, you okay?" looking over Cloud saw Reno moving out from the guest bathroom with a few cleaning supplies. "Yeah I'm fine, what the hell happened here? Tseng stormed into the room and stormed out." _

_Reno shot a dark glare at Genesis hunched over figure, the auburn haired 1__st__ couldn't see them as he had an ice pack over his face. _

"_You're ex over there decided to go mother chocobo about you when he found out you two spent the night together. It went from a shouting match to as you can see a physical fight, took all of us to pull the two apart… Genesis really fucked himself over with boss man; I've never seen him this mad." _

_Cloud felt his anger building, there were only a few things he had ever seen set the Turk Director off; insulting his heritage, degrading his men in his presence, or going after Sephiroth. Even then he would just give you the Turk death glare; Tseng had been trembling in anger and the mako had been boiling in his blood enough to turn his eyes the same brilliant green as Sephiroth's. What the fuck had Genesis said to him for it to end in blows?_

_Growling darkly Cloud stalked up to where Genesis was sitting. "What the fuck did you do Genesis?" _

_Slowly Genesis lowered the ice pack revealing a black and blue cheek and a black eye; you never would have suspected the man to be as strong as he was. Tseng had a mean right hook and claws..He also fought damn dirty which is why Angeal was currently picking glass out of his back. _

"_I should be asking you the same thing, you were the last person I ever expected to go and cheat." Genesis eyes were dark as he glared at his one time lover, he said one time because after this they were done._

"_How the hell can I cheat when we're not lovers anymore?" _

_Genesis looked up his dark features looking slightly confused. "What the fuck are you talking about Cloud, neither Sephiroth or I broke up with you. You are the one that jumped Tseng last night." _

_Cloud shook his head, Reno was right Genesis didn't know what the hell he had done._

"_You broke up with me the minute you put that ring on Sephiroth's finger! There is no such thing as a 3 way when you promise yourself completely to one person… you've..you haven't even paid any damn attention to me since the accident! I'm an afterthought when Sephiroth isn't in the room; fuck you haven't even kissed me since the night you two went out on the date night." _

_Genesis was staring up at him with wide eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but Cloud cut him off. "So no Genesis, I didn't cheat on you.. you fucking kicked me to the curb. I'm not gonna sit here and be your second; I entered into this little three way believing we were all equals..guess I was wrong." Turning Cloud stormed into his room slamming the door shut and locking it. Moving into his room he quickly got dressed, grabbed First Tsurugi and Fenrir's keys and jumped up into the air vent in his living room. _

_Sliding the vent back over he started to climb through the vent that would pass over Zack's and Angeal's room and out into the hallway. He could thank Reno for showing him the ropes through the Shinra air vents. _

_He couldn't count how many times he had been sneaking through trying to avoid Angeal or Sephiroth cause he didn't want to do paper work and come across a Turk passing by. _

_Just like Tseng he needed to get out before he did something he would regret, he needed to go see his mother._

_The drive over his mind was blissfully blank. The climb up the Turks apartment stair case he had stopped briefly at what he knew to be Tseng's apartment. After five minutes and no response it looks like the Director didn't return to his home. _

_It wasn't until he had knocked on his mother's door and seen her small frame did the dam break and all the emotions he had been keeping locked inside broke free._

_*end flashback* _

Hiccuping Cloud rubbed his face against the only thing he had left from his father, the little beaten up bear he named bobo.

Emma continued to rub her baby's hair letting him calm down; it always took him a little while to calm down when he was really upset. The incident with Tifa and the bridge had taken him days to stop crying once he found out what happened.

"Here Storm Cloud, you know this makes you feel better." She handed him a mug full of his favorite hot chocolate though this time she had spiked it with Rum.

Taking the cup Cloud leaned in against her taking small sips of the rich chocolate.

Knowing he needed some form of distraction Emma kissed the side of his head leaning hers up against his stroking his hair lovingly. "How was the club last night? Did you beat them?"

Cloud snorted despite everything going on and looked up smiling softly. "They didn't suspect a damn thing." Giggling Emma kissed her son once more hugging him tightly. "That's my son; show them what us Strife's are known for."

Chuckling Cloud shook his head; all last night he had played off that he was a new drinker that he never had alcohol in his life. Put everyone in their group into a false sense of security which made them easy to beat. Oh no Cloud was anything but a noob drinker, Nibelheim was quiet well known for their spirits and lack of drinking age. The average child in his village had their first hard liquor as soon as they could hold a Sippy cup. Cloud had been no exception to the rule; he had been drinking since he could remember. Granted unlike here in Midgar where the age rule encouraged binge drinking like they had been last night; those in Nibelheim drank it not trying to get drunk. There was really no alcohol abuse and really no alcoholics.

Yeah Cloud had quite a high tolerance before the mako, last night he had just been drunk; not plastered like the rest of them. Which was why he woke up today with absolutely no friken hangover!

"Mom, is it alright if I crash here tonight?"

Emma gently smacked her son's arm and gave him a big bear hug. "What kind of stupid questions was that Storm Cloud? Of course you can." She gave him a big old wet kiss right on the lips knowing he hated it but it would cheer him up a little.

Groaning Cloud wiped his lips off and batted his mother away. "you love doing that don't you.." he growled out playfully. Giggling more Emma nodded and stood up heading for the kitchen once more, "how does your favorite dinner sound?"

"Sounds great, I haven't eaten since dinner last night."

Making sure his mother was in the kitchen Cloud pulled out his PHS and dialed Zack. If he was going to stay here he needed to let at least one of them know and Zack was technically his superior; that and he needed clothes and he didn't want to go back to the apartment.

The phone picked up and the first thing he was greeted with was loud voices, well one in particular. Unconsciously he shrunk down in the couch hearing that deep baritone he loved raised and shouting.

"_Hey, sec..let me get somewhere quiet."_

The sound of yelling soon disappeared and he heard the sound of closing glass; sounds like Zack moved out into the patio area.

"_Hey Spike.. you alright?"_

Swallowing Cloud nodded, realizing Zack couldn't see him he managed to get his jaw to work. "As well as I can, how mad is he?"

Zack made a humming noise no doubt he was pacing back and forth across the patio area. "_He's livid..But not at you or Tseng."_

Cloud blinked shocked to hear that, he expected Sephiroth to be pissed at them when he found out. "Really?"

"_mm yeah, he was a little at first when he found out, but according to him it was more upset cause he thought Tseng had taken advantage of you. Angeal was able to talk to him and explained what you had told Reno and me; he's fine with it now.. at least he appears to be." _

A small smile managed to find its way onto Cloud's lips; while Sephiroth may be ignorant to human interactions he was always level headed when things were explained to him.

"What is he mad about then?" there wasn't much that could anger Sephiroth to the point of raising his voice.

"_Genesis… he's absolutely livid with him right now. Sounds like a combination of what he said to you and for daring to touch…."_

"_Is that Cloud?"_

Cloud froze hearing Sephiroth's voice a little farther away from the phone. He unconsciously stiffened hearing the phone being taken from Zack.

"_Cloud?"_

"hi.." wow that sounded meek and weak even to him; flinching he slid a little farther down into the couch, unconsciously pulling bobo in closer against his chest.

" _Cloud, can you come home..so we can talk this out?" _

Blinking Cloud sat up a little more, he hadn't been expecting this. "Not right now Seph.. I don't want to say something I'll regret and right now if I face Genesis I think I will."

Sephiroth sighed softly over the phone no doubt he was pinching the bridge of his nose; a habit he picked up from Tseng. "_I understand, that seems to be a common theme today.. Reno is picking your lock as we speak, he'll bring you a set of clothes… yes Cloud we know you're at your mothers." _

Cloud found himself flushing bright red, was he really that predictable? "Shut up.." he bit back softly earning him a chuckle from the silver demon. _"There's my chocobo.."_ Sephiroth said affectionately, but it was laced with a hint of sadness. "_Cloud, do you know any of Tseng's haunts? No one has seen him since he left the Shinra building and he's shut his phone off..he left all his weapons here.."_

The bottom of his stomach dropped hearing this, Tseng never shut his phone off and he never left his weapons behind he always seemed to have at least one of his guns on him at all times. Even last night at the club he had his beloved Colt tucked into the waistband of his pants. Only reason they knew that is because Zack and grabbed on to keep from falling over and managed to fire the damn thing.

"_The Turks have checked out his normal ones, but nothing...he was reported to have been seen in the Slums according to Rod." _

Wracking his brain for a possibility; only one presented its self when he thought of why Tseng would be down in the slums. If he wasn't at the watering hole for the Turks there was only one other place they probably didn't think to look because of the nature of the place.

"Sector five slums..there is a large church there..check inside.."

* * *

><p>The sound of soft foot falls on hard wood brought him from his daze; tilting his head he listened easily recognizing those soft cautious footfalls. He was surprised that it took her this long; he had been sitting here staring at the flowers for hours now.<p>

It was the single place no one would believe to look for him; while everyone of his Turks knew of his soft spot for the young teenage girl, he was normally never seen here outside his rotation.

This place though, he liked to just sit in here and listen. Even in the midst of the slums this place was always quiet and serene; as if the noise of those around could not penetrate its holy walls.

"And here I thought you only owned that one suit.." hearing the soft voice that always seemed to bring peace to his war torn mind Tseng could not help but smile. "Shocking isn't it.. I do actually own normal clothes." He was in the same clothes he had left the club in last night; a simple black sleeveless underarmor shirt, his black slacks and black shoes.

"Now we just need to get you out of that horrid black phase." Laughing softly Tseng pulled his eyes away from the flowers in front of him and finally up meeting the brilliant emerald eyes of a girl he felt compelled to protect as much as he did Sephiroth.

Aerith pulled her skirt under here and knelt down next to him smiling gently; she knew he was upset; she didn't need to see his face to know that. Simply finding him sitting here when he was not on duty was enough to tell her that.

"oh!" standing up quickly she moved out into the small flower bed her eyes sweeping for something in particular.

Tseng merely watched her silently, more then used to her slightly odd behavior. It was actually one of the more endearing qualities she had, was one of the many that drew him to her.

"aww there you are." Kneeling down she gently plucked a flower from the bed and moved back over to him kneeling down so she was sitting in front of him and held it out. "One gil please." Snorting Tseng shook his head small smile playing on his features as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small gold coin.

"I spoil you way too much.." he took the flower gently holding the delicate stem in his fingers. It was a pale yellow flower that's petals seemed to stick out at weird angles. A very faint flush crossed his cheeks as it reminded him greatly of a certain blond back at Shinra.

'_wait..'_ he turned to look at the ancient by his side, a small knowing smile on her face. Shaking his head he turned back to the flower in his hand; he would never understand this girl..

* * *

><p>The ride down to the slums was one of the longest he had ever been on; the reason was the silent red head next to him. oh he was furious at his lover! The two hadn't really spoken since the initial blow up when he discovered what his lover had done to their friends.<p>

No one would tell him what exactly Genesis had said to Tseng for it to come to blows and he was grateful for that; he didn't know if he could keep himself from reacting to the words.

He was worried though; Tseng never stormed off, he was too well bred for temper tantrums. And he _NEVER_ left without the Colt Sephiroth bought him for his 21st; the fact that said Colt was resting in a holster against his belt made his stomach drop to somewhere in his boots.

Ignoring the girls across the way from them staring at them with hearts in their eyes Sephiroth glanced over to his lover. Genesis was sitting silently as he had been since they boarded the train, his head bowed down his fingers absently alternating between playing with the ring on his finger and his fingernails.

After the initial blow up and his back was healed Angeal had taken Genesis into his room and the two had remained in there for a good two hours. When they had come out Genesis had looked worse for wear emotionally; no doubt Angeal had chewed him a good one and it seemed to have sunk in.

Genesis admitted to not even taking their little blond lovers feelings into consideration when he made the plan over a month prior to pledge himself to Sephiroth. He had been so focused on strengthening their relationship once more after the accident he neglected their young partner, destroying their relationship unconsciously.

Sighing dejectedly Genesis lowered his head more; never in his life had he felt this low. He wasn't even the dirt under their feet he was lower than that at least that was how he felt right now. This morning he had allowed his anger to consume him and he had called Tseng the same thing that had sent him running from the apartment two months prior.

"_Fucking disgusting whore! That's all you are Tseng.. a whore that uses people as he sees fit.. First it's Cloud then what.. Sephiroth next? Your Turks not enough for you anymore slut, gotta come after my men now." _Those words replayed in his head over and over again in his head. He had no idea where such angry bitter words had come from; he knew Tseng wasn't a whore; man had too much honor for that. It was also the reason he was single and had given up any chance of having a family of his own. He told them once that they; the SOLDIER and his Turks were more important to him than children of his own.

"_You deserve to be alone the rest of your life. You will never have Cloud.."_ Those had been the words to finally push the Turk over the edge. Tseng had stalked up to him looking every inch the deadly panther branded on his chest and sucker punched Genesis as hard as he could.

It had been hard enough to send the 1st to the floor gasping for breath; when he looked up he had been looking into deadly mako green eyes.

He knew deep inside in that short time frame he had destroyed over four years of friendship he had built up with the Turk. '_I'm so fucking stupid…' _

Feeling the train slowing he looked up seeing they had reached the slum train station. Pushing himself up he shoved his hands in his leather jacket pockets following Sephiroth out of the train silently; he could feel Angeal at his back his presence being enough to detour their fans from approaching.

Angeal had come with in case Tseng hadn't cooled down enough to speak without resorting to blows once more. It had taken both Angeal and Zack to restrain him after he had thrown Genesis into the coffee table. When the man was enraged and pulling on the natural mako in his body he was extremely strong.

The trek through the slums to sector 5 was in complete silence. Honestly none of the holy trinity as they were called liked being down here; unlike on the plate where people seemed to worship them, down here people glared with pure hatred.

Unconsciously Genesis pulled the beanie he had on to cover his auburn hair down a little farther. Granted it probably wasn't a good idea to grab the one that had the SOLDIER insignia stitched in silver when they were coming down here, but he didn't own hats.

Sector five was surprisingly quiet compared to the others, though no less busy. People milled about in different states of poverty; it really did make him feel uncomfortable here seeing how poor the people here were.

"I'm assuming this is it.." the group stopped in front of a giant church; it was surprisingly really as Religion had seemed to be all but forgotten in Midgar. It was a beautiful structure, built entirely of stone and stained glass windows; a stark contrast to the shanty type structures that surrounded it.

"This looks like an original structure of the town Midgar was built over." Angeal was also staring up at the structure a strange sense of awe over coming him. "Honestly surprised it has managed to stay intact this long."

It would seem most structures from the old town were destroyed and rebuilt as the shanty towns they saw all through the slums.

Sephiroth made a small noise and moved up to the door; he did not feel the same sense of awe the others did when looking at the building. For him it was just that..a building.

Pushing the door open softly he stepped inside instantly feeling a calm serenest wash over him. no longer did he feel as agitated or angry as he had only a few short minutes ago. Walking into the church his boots echoed loudly with each step on the hardwood floor.

Allowing his eyes to rove over the building they landed on a sight that made all his worries vanish.

Tseng was laying at the front of the church beside a young woman in a white and pink dress with long light brown hair and brilliant green eyes to rival his own. The young woman turned from where she was tending..were those _flowers?..in Midgar?_

She gave them all a gentle smile as she dusted her hands off. "Welcome, are you here to buy a flower? Only one gil." Her voice was light and her smile made you feel calm.

"My apologies, we're actually looking for him." Sephiroth motioned towards where Tseng was laying; surprisingly he hadn't moved an inch since they walked in.

The young girl giggled and looked behind him and waived to Angeal and Genesis smiling that soft smile of hers. "I'll go wake him up, he fell asleep about half an hour ago. I'm Aerith." The trio blinked instantly recognizing the name of Zack's girlfriend from the slums.

"You're Aerith?" Genesis asked rubbing his eyes, his sour mood forgotten for the moment. How the hell had Zack managed to nab this soft spoken beauty.

Aerith tilted her head to the side looking at them with slight confusion. "Yes, do I know you? I don't think we have met before.." Angeal laughed softly seeing a puppy quark showing up in her, "I believe you know our friend, Zackary."

A brilliant smile lit Aerith face her hands clasped in front of her chest. "You must be his friends from SOLDIER. He talks about you all the time, though I've only met Cloud so far… let me guess.. Sephiroth." She pointed at Sephiroth smiling brightly.

Returning the soft smile Sephiroth nodded; she giggled bouncing a little on her feet. "Your eyes give you away, Zack says you are the only SOLDIER with green eyes.. he speaks very highly of you all the time." Turning brilliant green eyes on her next victim she smiled, her head tilting slightly to the side seeing the fire auburn hair sticking out from under the beanie. "Hair of fire to match a fiery personality, Genesis.. the pyro." She giggled turning to look at Angeal her smile becoming brighter, "and Angeal, he speaks of you all the time. Always 'Angeal say's this and Angeal did that." Angeal actually flushed slightly never realizing Zack looked up that much to him.

"Not to sound rude, but.. how did you end up meeting him. we've asked but he won't tell us." Genesis had his arms cross over his chest and was bent over slightly so he could look the little flower girl in the eye. Sephiroth looked over seeing Tseng had shifted but was still dead asleep, the surge of mako in his system must have fully worn off; well they also weren't talking very loudly either.

He turned his attention back to the young girl hearing her giggling; stepping back she pointed up to a hole in the roof. "Reno says he's a fallen angel god drop kicked out of heaven." She laughed softly and turned back clasping her hands behind her back. "He fell through my roof, the flowers broke his fall. When he woke up he said he would repay me by taking me out on one date."

Angeal actually facepalmed at that, Genesis covered his mouth trying so hard not to laugh. Sephiroth though had picked up on something else. "You said Reno, you know him?" it was strange, Zack he could understand if he really crash landed here; but Reno..

Aerith smiled and nodded, "He calls me little flower girl, though I hope he is alright he normally has the morning shift on Sunday, but I haven't seen him today." She shrugged and turned back walking back up towards the front.

"Shift?" Genesis asked looking between Sephiroth and Angeal. Sephiroth was frowning watching the little girl moved up to Tseng and kneel down in front of him. "It means the Turks watch her, and obviously don't hide it."

"Of course, my puppy manages to not only get a girl as pretty as she is, but she is of interest to the Turks.." Angeal sighed deeply wondering if his puppy knew about the Turks. Obviously Cloud did as Cloud had told them to check the church.

"Yay your awake!" Aerith voice was bubbly as she stood up clasping her hands behind her back once more. Tseng slowly pushed himself up back into a sitting position rubbing his forehead; oh his head was still killing him. Now that the adrenaline and mako wore off it left his hangover ten times worse than it had been a few hours ago.

A small frown crossed Aerith face seeing the slight pinch of his brow, he always got that when he had a headache. "Still not feeling good?" Tseng shook his head slowly pushing himself up, "just a headache." Hearing heavy foot steps behind him Tseng whirled around his hand instinctively grabbed Aerith and pulling her back behind him, his other hand going for the gun at his belt..only it wasn't there.

Looking up his whole body relaxed seeing who was walking towards him. "Seph.. What are you doing down here?" Sephiroth never came below plate unless he was with him. Stopping in front of his big brother he reached into his belt and pulled out the Colt and its holster. "No one could find you, and..you left all your weapons sitting on the front end table." Taking the Colt back he strapped it into his pants; feeling the once more familiar weight there.

"You did not need to come find me; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Sephiroth sighed seeing Tseng was still upset; he was just trying his damn hardest to hide it. "You also don't normally destroy houses and leave in a mako rage." Reaching forward Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his big brother holding him tightly. "So hush and let me worry about you for once."

Laying his aching head on Sephiroth's shoulder his black eyes caught mako blue, instantly his own eyes darkened and his body went completely rigid. "What is he doing here.." his voice had gone monotone, the same one he used when he went full Turk mode.

Genesis wanted nothing more than to hide behind one of the pews when he saw those dark eyes lock onto his. Aerith having sensed this was part of the reason she had found Tseng sitting in her church had moved over to Angeal and the two were talking quietly over by the flowers. Naturally the plant loving man was fascinated to know how she was getting flowers to grow inside Midgar.

Pulling back from his big brother Sephiroth made him look at him and not Genesis. "He was worried about you as well; don't give me that look.. you know as well as all of us when temper flare things can be said out of anger that we would normally never say…" he gave his big brother a pointed look; Tseng was not immune to this rule. Sephiroth had seen many people on the end of that famous Wutai temper; normally it was his own Turks and he would say things he didn't mean.

"Please.. just talk to him; he regrets what he said." Tseng sighed dejectedly; he honestly knew where Genesis was coming from having been cheated on himself. He had been in just as much a blind rage when he found out about Jilian. "fine.. he spouts off again I'm putting him through the pillar."

Sephiroth snorted and moved to the side though before Tseng could move he reached back unclipping the Colt from his waist band. "I'm going to hang onto this..you don't ever make idle threats." He knew about the threat Tseng had made on his way out the door.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Tseng headed over towards the auburn haired 1st.

Stowing the pistol back in his own waist band Sephiroth watched the two silently as Genesis threw his arms around Tseng hugging the shocked Turk tightly. Tseng didn't readily give out his trust and his friendship.. it would take a very long time for Genesis to regain either of them.

* * *

><p>It took nearly four months for their little family to return to normal; Cloud once he had managed to calm down had forgiven Genesis. Granted it had taken Cloud a good three weeks to calm down to that point; when their chocobo held a grudge..he held a grudge. Though that was nothing compared to what happened when Emma Strife found out what happened. She went 100% mother chocobo on both their asses, and boy could she cut even Sephiroth down to size.<p>

Genesis and Tseng were a different manner all together; after a good several hour talk in Aerith church (they never did find out why the Turks were watching her) Tseng had for the most part forgiven him. but just as Sephiroth expected Genesis was walking on egg shells around the Turk for the next few months; the loose friendship they had prior was strained and you could feel the tension in the air at times.

The tension became bad during the first few weeks after the blow up when Tseng would show up at night and disappear into Cloud's room. It was hard at first but after a while it became obvious the two were happy together; as Reno would say, Tseng was getting laid so wasn't as bitchy in the morning.

Even with the relationship changes life had returned to normal; Tseng and Genesis were no longer walking on egg shells around each other and the most surprising was the relationship between Cloud, Genesis and himself had actually become stronger. Without the burden of being a third lover the little blond had opened up more around them and soon enough the love changed from that of a lover to that of a little brother.

Flipping through the file in his hand Sephiroth resisted the urge to start bashing his head into the wall behind him. Leaning it back against the wall he allowed his eyes to wander around the room.

They were in Lazard's office at _0400_, having been called in for an emergency mission that required all five to depart ASAP.

Genesis had his head hidden behind the file fast asleep on the table; Cloud's head was bobbing dangerously towards his chest those brilliant sapphire eyes heavily lidded. Zack wasn't even his hyper active self as he was currently hiding a large yawn behind his own file. Angeal was the only one of them that seemed to even be half awake; he was currently looking over his own file on one of the computers on Lazard's desk.

Hiding his own yawn behind his hand he resisted the great urge to close his eyes and just go back to sleep. "Do you all understand what you are to do?"

"Course Lazard, we're not little 3rds anymore." Zack said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. Shaking his head Lazard pushed his glasses farther up on his nose; he couldn't blame these boys he was just as tired. Only difference was he was allowed to go back to bed after this, though if he were to be honest with himself he wouldn't be sleeping much until these boys were back within the walls of Shinra. Just like many in the SOLDIER program and Turks he cared for these boys and had taken it upon himself to watch over them. Which was one reason he was going to pull a few strings for after this mission, they would deserve this.

"Go up and pack not only for a mission but for three days at Costa Del Sol."

Cloud's head shot up at this, those blue eyes still heavy with sleep but he seemed a little more awake then he did a few minutes ago. "Are you serious?" he asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice.

Chuckling Lazard nodded, "Yes, once you complete this mission the Turks that will be accompanying you will take you for three days at Costa Del Sol."

"Oh hell yeah!" Zack punched the air and shot out of his chair file still in hand and raced out of the room.

Shaking his head slightly Lazard reached out and gently pulled on some strands of auburn hair that could be seen over the red leather clad arm. Genesis moaned and batted the hand away remaining completely asleep his head cradled between his arms.

"Enough Seph…I'm tired….I'll fuck you tomorrow…"

Blinking Lazard couldn't help but looked up to Sephiroth; he was currently biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. Sephiroth had the file up in front of his face hiding his face but you could see enough of his forehead to see he was the color of Genesis jacket.

Biting his lower lip hard Cloud stood up and moved over to Genesis. Wrapping his arms around him he gently leaned over his back and whispered in his ear.

Almost instantly Genesis eyes shot open his face flushing a brilliant red color. Holy hell did he honestly just say that in his sleep? Blinking he looked back at Cloud seeing he was trying so hard not to laugh.

Keeping his head behind the folder he looked over to see Angeal was looking anywhere but them, though he had the largest smirk on his face. Sephiroth looked like he was trying to crawl into his file folder and simply vanish.

"Ah fuck…" allowing his head to fall to the table with a sound '_thunk'_ he groaned loudly, this was some great way to start off the day.

"Call me when you have arrived at you're assigned destination, I will be awaiting your call." Lazard stood showing he was still in sleeping shirt and pants.

"Of course Director." Closing his file Sephiroth moved towards the door.

"Oh Sephiroth, there will be a new Turk accompanying you on this mission. Tseng speaks very highly of him so try not to give him a hard time."

Resisting the urge to growl Sephiroth nodded, he hated when they got new SOLDIER or Turks on a high profile mission like this, it meant they were going to be babysitting that new member for most of this. Feeling an arm slip around his waist he looked down seeing spiky blond hair leaning against his shoulder.

"There is no falling asleep on me, I'm not carting your butt back up to the apartment." Laughing softly Cloud looked up. "Don't worry I'm awake now, so you won't have to cart my ass back up to the rooms." Thankfully at this time of the day there was no one around so he was not worried about anyone seeing him hanging on Sephiroth.

"Are we honestly getting another vacation?" Genesis asked moving up to Sephiroth's other side, his gloved fingers pushing messy auburn hair back away from his face. The group had just thrown their uniforms on not really bothering to brush hair of do anything other than report down to Lazard.

"That is what Lazard made it sound like." Sephiroth said hiding another yawn behind his hand. He was so going to sleep in the helicopter when they got up there.

* * *

><p>It was about a half hour later that the group of no more awake 1st arrived up on the tarmac, bags and weapons in hand.<p>

Pushing his way through the door, Sephiroth was instantly hit with the wash of the rooter. His mid back length silver hair whipping around smacking him in the face. Growling he ducked down and ran for the massive Shinra helicopter waiting for them.

Reaching the open side door he couldn't help but smile as a familiar face appeared in the door, hand out stretched for his bag.

"Tseng!" Zack said happily appearing at Sephiroth's shoulder he smiled up at the director. Smiling back Tseng took the bags from his little brother and Zack. "Hurry up you lot, if we are going to get to Junon to catch the Highwind we need to move."

Okay so maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. Pulling himself up into the helicopter Sephiroth made over to his normal seat against the far door, sitting down he situated Masamune against the door. This door never opened so he wasn't worried about his sword being against it.

Zack piled in a second later moving into his normal seat across from him, reaching up he grabbed the headphones that were specially designed for them. Flipping the switch he turned to look into the cockpit trying to see who was flying. "Hey who we got flyin our happy asses? Is that Reno I spy up there?"

There was laughter over the radio and sure enough a spiky red head in a sloppy Turk uniform appeared in the door way for the cockpit. "Good morning, yo!" reaching out the two slapped hands, even though it was four am Reno looked like he was wide awake and had been for hours. "So you're flying us to Junon then?" Zack asked watching as Rude who had appeared behind Tseng was helping the director load the rest of the bags as the other three SOLDIER piled into the helicopter.

Genesis moved over to his normal seat next to his lover and pulled on his own headphones. "No, yo. New kid is flying us."

Genesis looked over to Sephiroth nervously; it was not often they had a new kid flying them. The last time that had happened he and Angeal had been stranded out in the middle of nowhere as the kid had crashed the damn thing.

"Don't worry, he might be new to the Turks but he is not new to flying." Tseng said packing away the last of the bags and moving to his spot next to the door next to Cloud. Rude took a seat next to the door next to Genesis and pulled the heavy door shut.

"Alright let's go." Tseng moved to stand in the isle of the cockpit. "You remember how to get to Junon?" there was no answer over the radio but it was obvious the new Turk had given him some form of answer as Tseng nodded and moved back into his seat making quick work of the buckles there.

Above them they could hear the blades picking up speed and soon enough the helicopter was moving off the helipad.

Leaning forward slightly Sephiroth looked out the window watching as they helicopter titled forward slightly and started to head out across the massive city.

No matter how long he lived here he would never get used to how this city looked. It was an engineering marvel being suspended above ground on plates; it was also an engineering nightmare which was why the city was covered in massive cranes that were building 24/7. Even with the men building constantly the city was still not due to be done for another 2 years.

"So where exactly are we going yo? The mission log didn't give a location, and Tseng goes emo panther on us when we ask." Since seeing his tattoo at the club everyone had started calling Tseng panther which normally irked the hell out of him.

Blinking Sephiroth grabbed Zack's folder which he still had on him and flipped through it, he hadn't paid attention to where they were going simply that they needed to take care of a new AVALANCH rebel group.

Seeing the location he looked up seeing Tseng was looking out the small window on the helicopter his Turks mask in place.

"We're going to Wutai.."

* * *

><p>AN: well there you all have it the fall out ^_^ and I hope I was able to do Aerith well I have always hated her character so I never pay attention to her.<p>

Now that I have posted three chapters for snow day I'm gonna try and get a new chapter for life long forgotten up. For those of my readers it's a Time travel fic same basic pairings as this story but where this completely says fuck Crisis core and FFVII this one follow the original timeline.

So peeps review let me know if this lived up to your expectation and start throwing out idea's for future chapters, I got one great one already from a reader..said reader will just have to wait and see their idea brought to life.


	23. home coming

Snow day – home coming

* * *

><p>Lowering his camera Angeal smirked looking at the view finder on the back. Oh this picture was so going up on the Silver Elite when they got back to Midgar.<p>

They had just arrived at Junon; their bags were currently being unloaded. Sephiroth had stepped off the helicopter and had been standing a little off to the side with his bag and Masamune waiting for the rest to disembark when the new Turk had stepped from the helicopter.

Sephiroth still stood in the same position he had when the Turk first stepped off the Helicopter; eyes wide and slack jawed. "Is he still standing here?" Genesis asked his arms thrown over Angeal's shoulders. The larger 1st laughed nodded putting his beloved camera away, "I think he's in shock.." they watched as Zack moved up in front of Sephiroth and started to wave a hand in front of his face. "Hel-lo? Anyone home? Tseng I think you killed him with your little surprise."

A deep sigh was heard before a figure stepped once more from the helicopter. Pressed black suit, with white shirt, pressed black tight and black shoes the new Turk looked everything a Turk should. The only thing throwing it off was the gold gauntlet covering the Turks left hand.

Moving up to Sephiroth Vincent frowned and reached up grabbing one segment of his bangs and gave a sharp tug.

"ow!" snapping out of his stupor Sephiroth looked up at his father. "As much joy as I take from knowing my mere presence can cause Shinra's General to stop dead. We have a mission that requires our timely departure." Giving his son a look Vincent picked up one of the many bags sitting on the tarmac and headed towards the Highwind.

"Man, he's making us all look bad." Reno said locking up the helicopter, "Looks like you will have to step up your game." Tseng shot his second in command heading for the Highwind himself. The one thing they had discovered over the past week since Vincent was officially reinstated as a Turk; the man while not keen about working for Shinra once more had become one of the most efficient Turks Tseng had. He very easily fell back into the Turk mindset and he was just as dedicated to the Turks as any of them.

The only thing they had to do was keep him away from President Shinra. The fat bastard was sure to recognize him and report him down to Hojo; as of right now Vincent was safe from Hojo's clutches as long as he didn't get assigned to him again.

Blinking Sephiroth shook his head; grabbing his bag he headed onto the Highwind.

"About fucking time you god damn Shinra bastards got your sorry asses on here." Groaning the Silver General resisted the urge to shove Masamune through the man next to hims chest.

Cid Highwind was the main pilot of Shinra's Highwind; honestly he would have preferred to take a helicopter all the way to Wutai if it meant not having to deal with the foul mouthed pilot.

"Cid.." Tseng greeted keeping any argument about to start between Cid and Sephiroth from starting. "Order for Wutai, take us to the landing pad on the southern point. This is an undercover mission so discretion is key and time is of the essence." He handed cid the orders and tuned away ignoring the muttered cusses from the pilot behind him.

"Undercover mission?" there was nothing in the mission log about this being an undercover mission. Tseng looked over to his little brother a single brow raised; "Your mission is to dispose of the AVALANCHE rebels. If the famous Demon of Wutai was seen walking through Wutai capital do you not think they would scatter?"

Sephiroth frowned, sometimes he really hated Tseng's ability to look into a mission and find every fault in it.

"So how are we going to do this then? All of us are easily recognizable." Genesis asked his fingers absently playing with his new earring. It was actually the menuki from Masamune; Sephiroth had needed to get the tsuka rewrapped. When he had taken it to the sword smith he had the menuki removed and turned into an earring.

"Same way all Turks do when we go under cover yo." Reno smirked brightly a bag held in his hand.

* * *

><p>Dumping a bucket of cold water over the head bent over the small kitchen sink on the Highwind Tseng couldn't help but smirk seeing the shiver run through Sephiroth's body. Gathering the long waterlogged hair he twisted it ringing out as much water as he could; seeing the water run almost clear he reached over grabbing a towel that Reno had stashed close by.<p>

"Don't worry, this will wash out over the next few days." He said knowing he was getting a dirty look from the general as he went about towel drying the long length of now midnight black hair.

"I do not look good as a blond…" still drying Sephiroth's hair off Tseng looked over to where a shirtless Genesis was checking himself out in a small hand held mirror. While Sephiroth's had been dyed black Genesis had been turned into a blond.

Turning his head this way and that Genesis sighed; the blond really washed him out. He was naturally pale being a red head, this color blond just made him look that much paler. They had been unable to completely hide the natural auburn so the blond was actually more of a pale strawberry blond.

Cloud snorted from his seat on the floor now with dark brown hair, his trade mark spikes had been slicked back with a light weight gel though his bangs had been left where they were. He had contacts in hiding the mako glow and turned his blue eyes hazel; Genesis had ones that simply hid the glow since his were naturally pale blue.

Zack wandered around the other side of the kitchen with now light brown hair and bright emerald eyes. The colors honestly didn't look right on any of the boys but they needed to get far away from their natural colors. Almost all of them would be easily recognized with their normal colors and styles specially Sephiroth, Genesis and Cloud since they were very distinctive. Angeal and Zack didn't have much to worry about as Angeal wasn't as well known in Wutai and Zack other than his eyes was completely unknown here.

"You're done." Tseng released Sephiroth; stepping back he pulled the plastic gloves from his hands glad to see he had saved himself from getting black dye on his wrist this time.

Pushing himself up from where he was bent over the sink Sephiroth blinked trying to get used to the feel of contacts once more. These were different then the glow hiding ones he was used to wearing, they were more like the ones he used when he ran around the cadet classes. Wondering what color he had been given he pulled the towel off his head and turned to where Genesis was still hogging the mirror.

"Gen can I have it…what? I know I look a mess I haven't brushed my hair yet." He was feeling a little uncomfortable having everyone staring at him with various versions of shock on their faces. "holy Gaia this is creepy." Zack's jaw was somewhere bout the center of the earth by now as he stared at Sephiroth.

Shifting on his feet Sephiroth grabbed the mirror from his lover wondering if Tseng had died his hair blue again.

Holding the mirror up his own jaw went slack as he caught sight of his reflection. His hair was dyed the same midnight black as Tseng's and his father's with just hint of blue that was common among Wutai blood lines. The contacts he wore were deep crimson red, the same color as his father's prior to the enhancements.

It was like Vincent was looking back at him through the mirror. While some features were off like the shape of his eyes and his lips, the rest.. Was this how he was supposed to look? Was this the face that would have been staring back at him in the mirror if he was never subject to Hojo's enhancements?

Setting the mirror down he wandered over to one of the stools and sat down; no longer trusting his legs to support his weight. Grabbing the brush from its spot on one of the counters Genesis moved over and started to brush his hair knowing that was one thing that helped calm him down.

"We have clothes for you all as well, thankfully Wutai is used to seeing those from the central and eastern continent there." Thankfully they could wander around in normal clothes and not be single out because of it.

When he was growing up the "eastern" clothes as they were called were a rare sight; hell he hadn't started seeing them really until Shinra had started the talks about the mako reactor prior to the war. Even then it had only been dignitaries in business suits; it wasn't until right before the war that the Midgar culture had really started to seep into the country.

Leaving the boys to primp Tseng headed out into the main part of the airship; Wutai…

Stopping at a window he leaned against a railing attached to the deck to ceiling window and looked down at the ocean below them. Thirteen years had passed since he last stepped foot on the land of his birth. All through the Wutai war he had remained in Shinra, refusing any mission that called for him to go. He couldn't bear the sight of his beautiful home country torn by a pointless war, to see people he knew and friends he had grown up with dying at the hands of Sephiroth and his SOLDIER.

Why then was he going back? Lowering his head he put his hands over his face; he had been asking himself that all day since he accepted to be the leader of this mission on the Turks side. He could have very easily given it to Reno or Vincent, so why? Lifting his head he felt his stomach churning once more; something about this mission wasn't sitting well with him.

Feeling arms wrapping around his waist he couldn't help but smile and wrapped his own hands around those now resting against his stomach.

"Are you doing alright?"

A small noise left Tseng's throat a small bitter smile playing on his face. "Ask me once we get closer to Wutai." Releasing his lover Cloud moved to his side pushing himself up so he was sitting on the railing beside him.

Grabbing the silk tie Cloud drug Tseng over so the man was now standing in front of him and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Smiling into the kiss Tseng laid his hands against those strong thighs now on either side of him.

"You love my tie don't you." He said shaking his head slightly. Chuckling Cloud kept a grip on the tie and pulled on it playfully. "It's a great 'come hither' tool and besides.." he leaned up ghosting his lips over Tseng's. "It comes in real handy for tying you to the bed when I can't find the cuffs." A shiver raced down Tseng's spine heat pooling in his abdomen. Smirking cloud put a finger against Tseng's lips, "Tonight.. it's your turn anyway."

After breaking a nightstand, nearly breaking the bed and Tseng ending up with severally bruised ribs during one of their domination fights they both agreed they needed to settle on a rotation of who got to play tops. Most the time they switch every other time; unless one wanted to be bottom.

Reaching up Cloud carded his fingers through the long black hair falling across Tseng's shoulder. "It will be alright Tseng; you'll have all of us there. And when we're done we'll have three days in Costa del Sol." This earned him a groan from the Wutai native, "Great.. I'm gonna be a lobster.." he slumped down some at the thought.

"Wutai is almost all desert and hot jungles, how the hell do you burn?" Tseng graced him with a mild version of the Turk death glare. "I've been in Midgar for thirteen years, and Wutainese are naturally fair skinned..we burn and the burn turns into a light tan..ugh! Why didn't someone warn me we were going to Costa del Sol afterwards?" Oh he was going to be miserable. He couldn't help it he slumped down even more his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. That was one area he _Hated…hear him HATED_ going to missions on. Every time he ever went there he ended up as red as Shinra's lobster dinner; and someone *_cough*_Reno*_cough_*always came up and slapped him on the most burned spot they could find.

Laughing loudly Cloud pulled his lover up kissing that pouting lip gently; he loved when the rare childish side of the normally serious Turk came out. "Don't laugh at me.." Tseng grumbled shooting him only a half ass glare.

Chuckling Cloud kissed him once more his fingers wrapping up into that long silk hair. "I'm sorry, your just too cute when you pout. Don't worry we'll coat you in a few dozen bottles of sun lotion and you should be fine.. You'll be all nice and greased up and you'll sparkle just like a vampire!"

Tseng shot him the dirtiest look Cloud had ever seen; he quickly bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Those aren't vampires those are fairies." Cloud turned his head away hand covering his mouth his whole body shaking as he was trying not to laugh. Tseng was not only a diehard South Kalm fan he was also a diehard horror fan; vampire, ghost, zombies… you named it he loved it. They had put on that new vampire movie and Tseng about had a shit fit when the Vampire sparkled in the sun light. He started to shake harder remembering it.

_The group all stared with different versions of horror crossing their faces as they watched the vampire walk willingly into the sunlight and his skin started to sparkle. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" the whole group jumped nearly out of their chairs; several pairs of mako eyes whipping around to stare at the Turk sitting on the love seat with Cloud. He was staring at the screen like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "The fuck! Vampires don't sparkle they go "poof!" he doesn't drink the blood of humans, he doesn't have fangs, he's a 100 year old virgin AND HE SPARKLES! He's not a vampire he's a emo goth fairy from south Junon that hasn't come out of the closet!" _

Not able to help it anymore Cloud burst out laughing tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. You wanted to see a full grown Turk turn into a ranting child get him going on that subject.

"Haha.. laugh it up chocobo.." wiping the tears from his eyes Cloud grabbed the man kissing him deeply. "God I love you.."

* * *

><p>The trip between Midgar and the southern landing platform of Wutai took nearly 9 hours; the group had all decided to catch up on their missing sleep. They could be found curled up in random spots across the Highwind though most had found refuge in the operation room.<p>

When Cid announced they were about a half hour from Wutai none of them had gotten anymore sleep. The closer they got the more they watched the Turk disappear and the nervous sixteen year old runaway take his place.

Tseng had unconsciously started pacing up and down the operations room his fingers almost constantly combing through the hair the fell over his shoulder. At one point he had actually started chewing on the dark strands; it was then that Sephiroth had grabbed hold of the man and forced him to sit down and pulled his hair back into a pony tail so he wouldn't chew on it.

Sephiroth gently rubbed small circles along his back; the muscles under his fingers were as taunt as a bow string. "Tseng it's alright, I don't think anyone will even recognize you there, it's been over a century and you're not sixteen anymore

Taking several deep breaths Tseng sat up from the curled up position he had been in, his Turk mask firmly in place. He could do this, if he was lucky no one would recognize him as Sephiroth said and they would be in and out.

"If I had known this was going to tear boss man up so bad I would have told him to stay back in Midgar." Rude shook his head sitting next to his partner, "this is the one thing Tseng has spent his entire adult life running away from. It's something he needs to confront; this is the best way as he has support to fall back on." Rude kept his voice down knowing Tseng had excellent hearing, almost up to SOLDIER standards.

"Yeah but, it's not a good thing to be tackling shit like this when we're on a mission yo." Rude simply shrugged, for all they knew they would arrive in Wutai be done in a day and not have any time for Tseng to see anyone he possibly knew.

"We should probably get changed." Vincent stood up grabbing one of the many bags they had brought into the operations room. The others nodded standing up as well going for bags that were marked with their names; the air in the room changed as each man slipped into mission mode.

Pushing all his emotions once more back behind the Turk wall he had built up in his mind Tseng moved to his own bag pulling out a bundle of silk. Unlike the boys who would be in normal eastern clothes he had broken out the old clothes he had arrived to Midgar in. though it had been thirteen years he really hadn't grown that much and these clothes had been slightly bigger on him.

Slipping a finger under his tie he slid it loose before tossing it on the table alongside his Kevlar lined jacket.

"God damn Tseng, how many weapons do you have on you?" stopping Tseng looked over seeing all the SOLDIER looking at him though his Turks were continuing getting changed. Smirking despite the situation he was being thrust back into Tseng held up a finger; oh if their eyes were wide now they were in for a huge surprise.

Unhooking the weapons harness around his chest he laid it down on the table; three weapons were obvious on it, his two .45's and a short full tang that was commonly used by assassins, it was also dual blades as it split. Reaching into his belt he withdrew a .38 and set it on the table. Unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt he pulled the shirt off revealing the long leather gloves that housed hidden blades and metal knuckles. He laid those along with his materia bracer down on the table before lifting his right foot onto a chair; pulling his pant leg up he pulled a small .45 snub and a long boot knife setting it on the table.

Smiling at the wide eyes staring at the table he counted all the weapons on the table, he was missing two.. "Oh duh.." reaching into his belt he pulled out his own EMR and a dagger from his belt line.

"Goddess.. You're a walking armament.." Genesis was never gladder that their little blow up had been when the man was in nothing but sleeping pants. He didn't want to know how much pain he would be in if Tseng had been in his Turk uniform.

"Boss man carries the most weapons out of all of us, but that's because he's the most versatile." Reno was already in his new clothes, they weren't anything that would really stand out as that was the whole point.

"A Turk should be versatile, not relying on a single weapon." Tseng said absently pulling on a rich black silk martial artist shirt. Looking up he was suddenly pelted by several shirts from across the room. Laughing loudly Tseng shook his head peeling the SOLDIERs shirts from his frame; that hadn't meant to been a stab at them but it seems that was how they took it.

"I was referring to my Turks when Veld was in charge..Guilty conscious you lot?"

The SOLDIER actually flushed some glowering at the Turk.

Tucking his shirt into black silk loose pants Tseng pulled out a dark blue sleeveless long shirt that was split all the way up on both sides leaving the neck and shoulders as the only thing holding the two pieces of fabric together. Embroidered in blacks and silvers was a beautiful panther that wrapped up the front and back. A long black sash with red horizontal stripes along the edge was the finishing touch keeping the two halves of the long shirt together.

Sephiroth stopped mid tying his boots acid green eyes going wide as he watched his big brother pulling his hair up into a very high ponytail and tied it off with a dark blue ribbon. It was like he was looking at a completely different man; the very air he carried seemed to shift to something even more deadly than his Turk air.

Hearing laughter he turned seeing Genesis leaning over Cloud his fingers pushing his chin back up. "Pounce him later.." flushing a brilliant red Cloud batted Genesis away.

"Do you all have your secondary weapons?" their swords would be left on the Highwind until nightfall when they could bring them in under the cover of darkness. The group of SOLDIER all nodded holstering their concealed weapons.

Today was going to be just a basic scouting, getting a feel of the area and listen in for news of the Rebel group; if it was as large as the report made it out to be than there should be talk around some of the normal watering holes. The key thing would be if those normal watering holes were still around from when Tseng was last here.

He did thankfully have some intel from Turks that has been send to Wutai that told him what the general culture was like now; honestly he had wanted nothing more than to cry when he saw what Shinra had reduce his home country too. Thankfully though Shinra had pretty much stripped Wutai of its freedom it had not been able to strip the people of their heritage and ways, many of the old methods he had grown up with were still alive and strong. Why he was wearing his old clothes and not going for something more modern; for one it would offer them some protection. To the average joe the outfit he wore would simply be a pretty piece of silk; but to those native to the land would see the silent messages threaded into the fabric.

Hearing the engines powering down the group slipped back into mission mode. Clicking their ear pieces on the SOLDIER slowly moved from the Highwind.

Stepping out onto the massive Shinra landing pad to the south of Wutai Village Sephiroth breathed deeply; Wutai even during the bloodiest war had some of the freshest air he had ever breathed in his life. "Now that we're not here to fight a war.. This land really is beautiful." Genesis moved up to stand next to him; while he not have been one to really care for the Wutai culture even he could appreciate its beauty.

"This will be my first time actually entering the city, same for you right Cloud?" Zack was walking around with his arms behind his head once more. "mm yeah, I just stayed in the camp during the clean up missions, I never actually got a chance to go into the town."

"I think that is all of us, during the war we primarily stayed in our base camp; the only time we ever entered the city was during the siege of the palace." Angeal was watching Tseng closely as the group started to walk up the gravel path that led up to the village. Since exiting the Highwind he had been very stiff; honestly it looked like if you touched the man he would launch up into orbit.

"So I guess that makes me the official guide." He said a small frown pulling at his face. Speeding up slightly so that he was walking along side his big brother Sephiroth wrapped his arm around him pulling him in against his side. "Stop stressing out Tseng.. it will be fine.. dad will you stop staring already!" the group all laughed seeing a very faint flush cross the dark gunman's face before he adverted his eyes. Ever since he saw his son walk out with the black hair and red eyes he could not stop looking at him; his brain was finally coming to complete terms with the fact this _was_ his son.

The two mile trek along the gravel road to Wutai Village seemed to take longer than it should have; might have been about the time the village came into view Tseng had moved from the front of the group to the very back of the group and was almost dragging his feet.

It had taken Angeal threatening to cart him into the village like a sack of potatoes that had the Turk once more walking at the front of the group.

"You know as bad as it sounds, I actually would kind of like to see his family." Zack whispered leaning in close to Cloud. The two like normal had migrated to the back of the group so that they could talk without really any of the others listening in.

"Don't feel bad you aren't the only one; though I'm really worried about if we do see anyone he knows here. He's never told anyone, not even Sephiroth what happened with his family when he left. I don't think it was a very good parting." Cloud was watching his lover closely, just like Angeal he noticed how tense the man was getting with every step closer they were taking to the village. His eyes were constantly moving never once staying on one thing for more than a few moments. It was almost as if he was expecting an attack at any moment. Was Wutai really that dangerous of a place or was the Turk just that overly nervous about being home for the first time.

A high pitched battle cry rang out through the air causing everyone to drop down into a fighting stance, all except Tseng. Sighing in irritation Tseng stepped to the side just as a small girl soaring through the air past him. Squeaking the girl landed on the ground in a heap; groaning she pushed herself up glaring darkly at the Turk. "Shinra scum!" she screamed standing up and moving to attack Tseng once more.

Sighing again Tseng simply stepped to the side watching as the young girl probably no older than 12 shot past him again nearly overbalancing as she tried to stop.

"Princess..what are you doing outside the palace gates?" Tseng asked his hand coming to rest on the hilt of the katana tucked into the sash around his waist.

Standing up the young girl; no Princess of Wutai dusted herself off. "I'm a ninja and you are Shinra scum I will defeat you! Wait…" she stopped her eyes roving over the outfit he wore and the markings on the sash. Her large eyes went wide as she moved up to him now completely ignoring the SOLDIER and Turks.

"You're a huangjia cike of old! From before the war with Shinra!"

Genesis looked up to his lover looking for a translation; frowning darkly Sephiroth shook his head. That was not a traditional Wutaianese word that meant it was a code name used by the imperial family; something about it was familiar though.

"Seph.." hearing Angeal Sephiroth moved back to stand next to him as the young Princess was now speaking in very quick Wutaianese (so far he couldn't translate it fast enough to keep up) ducking his head down Angeal leaned down so he was close to Sephiroth and Genesis. "Huangjia cike was what the imperial assassins were called.."

Sephiroth felt his blood run cold hearing that; the imperial assassins had been the hardest opponents they had faced during the Wutai war. They were the Wutai equivalent of SOLDIER; though not enhanced they were trained far superior than even Sephiroth's own men back then.

They had been what made the war hard in the final stages and they were the main fighting force of the Wutai Palace.

No wonder Tseng's outfit looked familiar, they had all been in similar outfits ranging in color and all had a animal design on them..all with black belts and varying numbers of red or white lines.

Turning back the three watched Tseng carefully seeing a maid from the palace had come to collect the runaway princess. Pushing his bangs back behind his ear Tseng looked over knowing the look he was getting from the three boys. He simply raised a questioning brow in return.

Really was it that surprising that he had been an imperial assassin? He was a Shinra assassin now not much of a difference other then how they operated.

"Cloud your drooling.." Zack whispered nudging his friend; flushing bright red Cloud glared at Zack shoving him away before stalking past everyone and back up to his lover's side. Snickering Zack padded after him ignoring the three older SOLDIER who were still standing back.

Laughing softly Reno moved past them shaking his head; honestly what did these boys expect?

* * *

><p>Whatever they had been expecting when they reached the village; what greeted them was not it.<p>

Thousands of people milled around in varying traditional Kimonos and yukatas, many with some form of animal mask strapped to the side of their heads. Kids ran around laughing carrying candies and sparklers, some even had small bags tied to strings that had little gold fish in them.

"Tseng?" Genesis moved to stand next to the Wutai native his eyes taking in all the brilliant brightly decorated Kimono's the females wore and the duller more muted one of the men. "This is the Leviathan festival..how could I not remember this week was the festival." Little Wutai in the slums was hosting their own version of the festival at this very moment, he had been down there yesterday as this was one of his favorite.

"This week is devoted to the worship and celebration of Leviathan. People dress in their most lavish clothes, trade wares, visit the temples to pray for good fortune and health, drink and all around be merry." Without looking up he shot a hand out his finger grasping the back of Sephiroth's shirt as he made to shoot past.

"Inn first… chocolate later.."

"But…BUT NIISAN!" Sephiroth was looking at his big brother like he just told him Christmas was canceled.

Two girls walked past them giggling behind ornate paper fans; they were dressed even more lavishly than the people milling about. Their faces were painted stark white with only a thin area around their hairline left their natural skin tone; part of their lips were painted a vibrant red and black lined their eyes. Their hair was elaborately designed with flowers and dangling pins decorating the shiny black tresses. Their kimonos were lavish in color and design with obis that dangled nearly to the ground.

"Wow.." Zack's eyes followed them as the two girls continued past. "They're beautiful, I never saw anything like them during the war." Tseng turned to look at Zack before his eyes traveled to the two girls as they turned into a building.

"You wouldn't have..Those are _maiko_ … apprentice Geishas; the only way you would have seen them was if you were invited to one of their tea houses or accompanied one of the wealthy patrons. They are entertainers to only the rich, Seph even with all his money would be hard pressed to gain entrance to one of the tea houses." He watched them with a fond expression on his face, "They truly are beautiful women; they are revered here in Wutai for their beauty and grace.."

Genesis smirked knowing that look and playfully nudged Tseng, "sounds like you had a crush on one." Flushing slightly Tseng shook his head and continued on into the village, he was honestly surprised not much had changed over the thirteen years he was gone. Shinra might have taken away their power but it couldn't take away who his people were.

"How do you know a geisha?" Cloud asked, looking down Tseng greatly resisted the urge to smile darkly as he saw jealousy tinting his lover eyes. Mm he might just have to let Cloud take top tonight, it promised to be a very fun night if that dark jealous light was anything to go by.

"My father..he used to accompany the lord to his time at the teahouses, when I was thirteen he started to bring me along. There was a young _maiko _that was there with her _onee-san_ as she was always requested by the lord; she was very new but she seemed to always hang around me when he accompanied her _onee-san_. You could say that she was my first crush; Geisha are highly revered among my people.. to take one as a wife is the dream of every man."

He smirked internally seeing that jealous light flare even more in Cloud's eyes, oh this was far to fun. That light didn't escape either Sephiroth or Genesis notice; glancing to each other they both laughed softly. "think we're gonna have to give those two some privacy tonight..or at this rate the minute we get to the Inn." Zack who was walking near by laughed shaking his head; turning he looked around seeing only Reno was with them from the Turks. "Hey.. where did the other two go?"

Turning back Tseng looked around, "they went ahead to get the rooms at the Inn and make sure everything is clear."

Maneuvering around people it was strange that almost no one paid any attention to them; it actually felt nice being able to move around and not have everyone running in fear of him. looking up Sephiroth nodded massive red arches sitting over a long stone stairway heading up onto one of the many hills Wutai was situated in. beautiful pink flowered tree's lined the arches giving it an unearthly beauty even with the many people walking up and down the stairs.

"Hey Tseng.. what's up there?" he asked, stopping Tseng turned and felt his blood run cold as he took in the many Torri arches leading up to what he knew was the largest temple in Wutai. Swallowing hard he pushed all his emotions back behind the Turk wall in his mind.

"That's the main Leviathan shrine."

"ohh, I want to go up there; come on Seph." Genesis took his beloveds hand and started to pull him up the stairs. as he was looking at it Rude, Cissnei and Vincent were already heading up to the Inn to take of everything they could explore a little bit.

Sephiroth had actually always wanted to see the famous Leviathan shrine; he heard from those native to the area that it was the most beautiful as well as the largest in all of Wutai. The family was one of the wealthiest just under the Lord as they were paid very well by the lord to keep the shrine up and running. "oh.." releasing Sephiroth Genesis moved over and grabbed Tseng dragging him up and hooking his arm with his never once noticing the horrified look the Turk was giving him. "Come on, you're our guide through all of this."

Not noticing the Turks distress the other three SOLDIER followed moving up the long stairway up to the Leviathan shrine.

Sighing deeply Reno shook his head running a hand through crimson spikes; it must be a requirement for SOLDIER to be brain dead. None of them could see that Tseng looked like he was being drug to his own execution. Sighing once more Reno started to head up the stairs ready to catch his boss if he tried to bolt. "Awkward family reunion ho…"

* * *

><p>The temple was truly a sight to behold, reaching the top steps it was like stepping into a world inside of another world. It was almost as if the town below didn't exist as none of the noise of the festival below could be heard up here.<p>

The entirety of the hill was covered in lush green grass with a compact graveled path leading in through trees of brilliant reds and gold's. Buildings could be seen among the trees dotting across the extensive grounds of the shrine.

" This place is beautiful, I never imagined it would be this large. So Tseng where do we go…" Genesis fell silent as he actually looked at the Wutai native for the first time. Tseng who was normally pale because of his blood line was as white as those geishas, his arms were folded tightly across his chest and eyes down cast.

Before Genesis could ask what was wrong with him a young woman appeared from a side path. "Welcome." She said softly she smiled at them all bowing low. She was a very beautiful young woman with beautiful light blue eyes and midnight black hair that actually touched the ground it was so long. '_And I thought Seph's hair was long.'_ Genesis thought to himself his eyes traveling over the beautiful light pink Kimono the woman was wearing.

"It is an honor to have you at our shrine if you require any assistance please feel free.." the woman fell silent her pale blue eyes going wide as she finally looked at the group. Sephiroth instinctively flinched thinking they had been recognized he was waiting for the scream he knew was coming. Instead the woman raised delicate hands to her lips and tears started to flow from her eyes. "_Tenshi_"

Instantly Tseng's head snapped up his black eyes widening as he looked to the woman for the first time. He had been trying desperately to ignore any native and make himself as small as possible while he was up here.

"mama.."

The group of SOLDIER all stared openly hearing that simple word leaving Tseng's lips. The young woman lowered her hands tears still falling unchecked down her cheeks but her smile showed they were tears of pure joy.

"Tseng.. my angel.."

Not caring that his men were here along with the highest ranking SOLDIER Tseng did the only thing he could think of seeing his precious beautiful mother for the first time since his departure. Dropping his arms from their lock around his chest he rushed over to her throwing his arms around the woman that had given him everything. the woman, Tseng's beloved mother wrapped her arms around her only son hugging him for dear life; tears of pure joy running faster down her cheeks.

"Tseng… welcome home angel.."

* * *

><p>AN: awwww Tseng found his momma ^_^ well here is the next chapter of Snowday, sorry it took so long but this one was giving me a world of trouble which is one reason it's ending here.. (also cause this felt like the best place to end it since I'm still trying to figure the next part out.)<p>

Make sure to check out the snow day tumblr (ff7snowday. Tumblr. Com ) for a brand new picture of the five boys inspired by the first few chapters of the story. It's a beautiful piece of work and deserves much love.

Alright I'm off to work on life long forgotten.. maybe.


	24. Akera Shrine

Snow Day – Akera Shrine

* * *

><p>"That's his mother?" Genesis honestly couldn't stop staring as the group walked several feet behind Tseng and the beautiful young woman in a pink kimono. The woman was absolutely gorgeous and in no way appeared to be old enough to have given birth to Tseng; she appeared to be at most in her late twenties. She was shorter as most Wutai women were; she only came up to about Tseng's lower chest with midnight black hair that fell to the ground. Her eyes were a pale sea blue that was very rare to see in anyone of pure Wutai blood line; Tseng was pure Wutai that was for sure.<p>

"Tseng actually looks a lot like her; that would explain why he's got more feminine features." Sephiroth had heard many a SOLDIER refer to Tseng as being more on the feminine side when he let his mask down, removing the harsh lines the mask caused. Granted no SOLDIER was stupid enough to ever say that to his face after Tseng had wiped the floor with a Second class that dared to call him a woman pretending to be a man. Actually, he didn't know if that SOLDIER ever regained full use of his man parts again... he would need to ask.

"His mother must not have wanted him to go, I know that for the more traditional families, if you betray your country you're dead to them. They don't welcome you back." Angeal whispered. Sephiroth nodded his eyes starting to take on a wary glint as he looked around the breathtaking shrine. "Tseng, when he did talk about his family, said his father was very old fashioned. He would never go into how...just that he was."

He was starting to really regret dragging Tseng up here, while yes it was great that his mother seemed overly accepting and happy to have her son back, his father was a different story. Women prior to the war were second class citizens; the man held all the power. He didn't know if it was still this way since Shinra's rule, but you never knew with these traditional families.

Cloud frowned hearing the others talking, he didn't know much about the Wutai culture; Tseng had tried explaining it to him but he stayed clear of anything about his family. As much as he wanted to be up walking beside him he hung back to give the man time to be with his mother.

Kiyomi Akera, after learning that they were her son's friends, invited them all back to the Akera home. The shrine was much larger than they had first thought; buildings were spread far apart allowing those pilgrimaging to the temple the silence and serenity away from the noise of the village bellow. Sakura trees dotted the landscape painting the roads in beautiful pink petals; with trees of brilliant reds and gold's filling up the empty space among the grass. They had passed over several small red wooden bridges that sat above crystal clear ponds and a small lake that was on the grounds.

Zack had nearly fallen into the first one as he was leaning over to look at the many beautiful Koi that were swimming through the water.

The group turned a small corner in the compacted gravel path; instantly all eyes were drawn to the massive two story traditional Wutainese house across another small red bridge.

"That's not a house... that's a mansion." Genesis was gaping as he looked at the house that was easily five times larger than his house in Banora; and his family was the wealthiest in the village.

Kiyomi lifted her arm to her lips covering it with her kimono and giggled softly. "This is the Akera Mansion; it was the first building on this hill top, the temple was built around it by Tseng's great great great grandfather who wanted to give back to Leviathan for the blessings he was given." She lowered her sleeve looking up at her son lovingly, "_Tenshi_ used to terrorize this house when he was little; we couldn't keep him still for more than a minute."

Tseng flushed a pretty pink and ducked his head trying to hide behind his bangs. Giggling behind her hand once more Kiyomi gently patted her son's shoulder and started to move across the bridge. Rubbing his cheeks and sending a glare at the snickering group behind him he turned back to his mother. "Mama... what about otousan?"

Kiyomi stopped and turned to move back to stand in front of her son. "I believe there is a saying in Midgar, you will have to correct me if I get it wrong." She looked up at him with soft beautiful blue eyes. "You otousan can kiss my ass and rot in hell." She giggled giving him a huge smile and turned heading back to the house.

Tseng's jaw literally hit the ground; dark black eyes the size of saucers as he watched his mother walk towards the front of the house.

Reno was cackling like a damn hyena behind him. "Oh boss man, I love your mom yo!" clapping his shocked speechless boss on the shoulder Reno jogged past and up to where Kiyomi was standing in the genkan waiting for them.

"I take it your mother isn't like that normally?" Sephiroth asked moving up to his niisan. Shaking his head Tseng pulled his jaw back up from the ground, "no... I mean yeah... I mean..." He shook his head trying to straighten it, that was a shock to his system. "She is with strangers when it concerned me and my sister... But never father. She was raised as a proper lady that would not speak ill to men; when I left she was still completely submissive to my father." Now he had to figure out what had caused this startling change. Feeling fingers intertwining with his he looked over seeing Cloud next to him, "So far Tseng, your mother is amazing."

"She sort of reminds me of Emma." Angeal was smiling at the young woman seeing her giggling at something Reno had said. "She does, she's beautiful, kind, but you touch her kids she'll rip your head off." At least that was the vibe Genesis was getting from her.

"Come on niisan." Sephiroth took Tseng's other hand and the group continued on up to the house.

Walking into the genkan the boys all stared at the small wooden cubby holes lining the wall. "You put your shoes in them." Tseng said seeing the confused looks most the boys were giving the room, "It's just like at my apartment, you don't walk in the house with shoes." Reaching down he easily slipped off the slip on shoes he was wearing and instinctively put them in a small cubby hole on the bottom. That was his spot and had been his entire life.

Knowing the boys had tie on shoes and would need more space to move Tseng stepped up into the main part of the house allowing them the time to put their own shoes away. Feeling delicate fingers wrapping around his arm he glanced down seeing his mother smiling up at him. "It's good to have you home _Tenshi_, this house has not felt right since you left."

"Where is Miyuki?"

He watched with a sinking feeling in his gut as his mothers eyes slowly saddened and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry _Tenshi_ your sister passed away last year."

Tseng felt like he had just been kicked in the gut by Angeal. Reaching out for the wall to keep himself up he was instead greeted with a warm chest and strong arms grabbing his hand. He didn't have to look up to know Sephiroth had been the one to grab on and he allowed himself to be pulled into his arms.

"H...how?" he would admit he was ashamed that his voice shook, he was a Turk he was used to death but god damn it hurt hearing his beloved sister was gone. Kiyomi wiped her eyes and gave a sad smile, "Child birth... to her second child... it happened so fast we couldn't get a medical unit here in time."

Tseng started to worry his bottom lip; it was taking all his Turk training not to collapse to the floor in a blubbering pile of Wutain Turk. Taking a deep breath he schooled his features; he would mourn when he was alone tonight... for now he needed to stay strong for himself and his mother.

"What happened to her children?" as if on cue there was the sound of tiny feet slapping on the wood floor and a second later a tiny little boy in a dark blue kimono peeked around the sliding door.

"Obaasan, who are they?"

Smiling gently Kiyomi motioned for the little boy to come into the entry way. "Haru, this is your ojisan." The little boy looked over Tseng and smiled a brilliant smile; quickly he waddled over (there was no other word for it) and lifted up his arms.

Without thinking about who was in the room with him Tseng bent down picking his beloved sisters son up and held him to his chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a camera shutter clicking but he didn't care; all that mattered for that moment was the tiny three year old that was wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Come, you all must be tired from your trip from the eastern continent. Please come and sit, I will prepare some dinner for you all."

"Mama, we have a hotel room…" Tseng stopped feeling buzzing in his pants pockets. Sighing he looked to Sephiroth, "choice, grab my phone or take my nephew."

Oh that was an easy choice, smiling softly Sephiroth took the little boy from Tseng's arms. "My names Seph, what's yours?" the little boy smiled up at him and giggled. Shaking his head Tseng pulled out his phone seeing it was Vincent. Moving away from the group who was now all cooing over his nephew he flipped it open. "Tseng."

"_Director, we have a problem. The hotel seems to have lost our reservations and has completely booked all the rooms. Rude has run into similar road blocks with the few other hotels here in the village because of the festival." _

Sighing Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose, this wasn't good, and they couldn't gather Intel if they were forced to sleep in the forest as the Highwind would be leaving as soon as they retrieved their weapons.

"Alright, looks like we might be camping out tonight..." the phone was plucked from his hand he looked down shocked to see his mother putting it to her ear. "You are more than welcome to stay here at the house; do you know where the Leviathan Shrine is?"

"_Who is this?" _

Kiyomi giggled softly wandering off still with his phone. "Come to the Leviathan shrine sweet heart; ask any of the temple priests to bring you to the main house. There will be a hot meal and a warm bed waiting for you." She flipped the phone shut and walked off tucking it into her obi.

Tseng could only blink in shock. Who was this woman and what had she done with his mother?

"I really like your mom Tseng..." Genesis chuckled moving up into the main house but held his phone out knowing Tseng would need to call Vincent back. The undead Turk was likely to take that as Tseng was now held hostage and come in guns a blazing.

"Thank you... I have no idea what has gotten into her...I like it actually." His mother always had spunk but she rarely showed it around the house. Quickly dialing Vincent's number once more he held it up to his ear. "Vincent, my apologies; that was my mother...yes my family owns the Leviathan Shrine... I wish I could tell you this is new to me too... no don't worry there won't be any attack you just need someone to guide you to the house, if you don't know the shrine you'll get lost." Shaking his head he flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Genesis. "Thought you got captured huh?"

Tseng chuckled and shook his head grabbing Cloud as he walked by and pulled him into his arms. "He didn't know what to make of it..." leaning down he gently kissed Cloud's cheek. He was grateful that they were all here with him; this might have been a lot harder if he didn't have them to fall back on.

"Shall we?" Angeal asked as Sephiroth was now bouncing the squealing boy on his hip as he walked around in circles. "Mm, let's just hope I remember where everything is."

* * *

><p>It was now an hour and a half later and the group found themselves sitting in an open room looking out onto a beautiful water garden with towering sakura trees and beautiful koi swimming through the water. The room was only closed off by beautiful shoji screens, many were painted with beautiful sakura blossoms.<p>

Many of the group was sat around a small low table on floor cushions enjoying a second helping of a steam pot Kiyomi has prepared for them. Sephiroth was sitting out on the roka simply staring out at the beautiful garden, tiny little Haru curled up on his lap fast asleep having worn himself out.

Tseng found out that his sisters' second child has been still born and so Haru was the only child of his sisters. The little boy had all but claimed Sephiroth following him around as little children always did. Vincent who had shown up with Rude about forty five minutes ago was sitting at the table watching his son with soft eyes.

"It's amazing seeing the feared demon of Wutai so complacent around children." Tseng nearly choked on his noodles, coughing hard he along with everyone else turned to look at Kiyomi. She sat there simply smiling knowingly her eyes moving around the room. "You said his name..." she said in way of answer to their unspoken question.

"It's not a problem is it mama?" Tseng asked you could hear the caution in his voice. She shook her head giggling softly behind her kimono sleeve. "I heard you call him otouto, he must mean a great deal to you for you to bestow that title to him. I know he was a man simply following orders and seeing him here with Haru shows me that he is a beautiful young man with a large heart."

Sephiroth flushed a brilliant red and ducked his head; he would have been hiding behind his bangs if they weren't pinned to his head. "Besides, I can't very well deny your cousin entrance into our home."

Tseng was so grateful he wasn't eating at that moment, otherwise he _would_ have choked. Sephiroth was now staring back at them with wide eyes as was the entire group. Kiyomi tilted her head to the side slightly glancing over to Vincent and then Sephiroth. "He is a Valentine isn't he? There is only one family ever in Wutai to have natural crimson eyes."

"You would be correct, Sephiroth is my son… I am Vincent Valentine." Vincent was doing some quick thinking; he wasn't too familiar with his with his mother's side, having grown up in Midgar he didn't concern himself with Wutai that much.

"Your Shiori's son, your grandmother and my grandmother were sisters..."

Sephiroth blinked at that and caught Tseng's eye, "you're saying that they are both actually blood related?" Genesis asked his eyes bouncing between Sephiroth and Tseng. "3rd cousins... once removed I believe." Kiyomi giggled and stood up grabbing the empty bowls, "Small world isn't it." Smiling at her son and the boys she left the room to clean up, "Tseng why don't you show the boys to the guest rooms. Your bedroom is still there as well if you want to sleep there."

Tseng lowered his head shaking it slightly; this was too much to fast even for him. His mother seemed to hate his father (no objection there), his sister died in childbirth and his nephew was the only one left, and now Sephiroth was actually a relative... standing up he grabbed the pack of smokes out of Reno's pocket and walked out of the room with them.

Angeal put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and shook his head as the blond had tried to rise to follow him. "Give him time..." nodding Cloud sat back down though started to pick at his nails, he really hoped that Tseng would be alright.

* * *

><p>He was anything but alright; kneeling down in front of his sisters grave, hands on his knees, he lowered his head and allowed the tears to fall for the first time since Jillian left him all those years ago.<p>

Why... why did Leviathan have to take his sister back to the life stream? '_I never even said good bye to her...just... walked out..'_ he had been so angry with his father, and so set on leaving the temple he hadn't even taken the few extra minutes to say good bye to his mother and sister.

Now she was gone, and if he had never come back to Wutai he would have never known.

Hearing thunder crash above him black eyes slowly turned heaven ward just as the skies opened up with a torrential downpour. A soft bitter laugh escaped his throat; such a fitting end to his day... it would seem the gods knew how he was feeling and the weather adjusted accordingly.

He didn't know how long he was out here but night had long since set in and the rain had yet to relent. It was only when he heard the rain hitting fabric above his head did he look up from his sisters grave.

Kiyomi knelt down next to him, not caring that her kimono was wet and covered in mud; her only concern at the moment was her only child. Setting the umbrella against her shoulder she draped a heavy winter kimono over his soaked shoulders before pulling him into her arms.

Closing his eyes fresh tears ran down his cheeks. "Gomen ne mama..." _(I'm sorry momma)_

Pulling the ribbon from his hair Kiyomi gently ran her fingers comfortingly through his waterlogged hair. "Shizukesa Tenshi... anata no imoto wa, kanashi koto shitakunaideshou." (_Hush angel, your sister would not want you to be sad)_

"Shikashi, boku wa.." (_But i...)_

"Imoto wa anata o aishi, anata wa kanojo no kanashi Tenshi ni narimasen itoshite shitteita." _(Your sister loved you and knew you loved her, do not be sad angel.) _Running fingers gently through his hair she leaned down kissing his forehead gently. "Remember her as she was in life, not in her death... that is the greatest honor you can give her memory." Kissing his head once more she gently stood pulling him up with her. "Come, it is cold and your friends are worried about you, I have hot tea waiting in your room and a warm bed for when you come from your bath."

Tseng pulled the over kimono around him tighter for the first time noticing how cold he was. Before hand he had been blessedly numb and the cold had worn off a long time ago; now he had to clench his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering.

* * *

><p>"Interesting beds yo." Reno crawled into the 'bed' that had literally been pulled from a closet, unrolled in the middle of a room and a special comforter thrown over it.<p>

Knowing that her son was upset Kiyomi had led them all to Tseng's old bedroom (there wasn't exactly a lot there...seems that was something he carried over to his adult life) and with the help of Angeal and Zack had pulled off some of the room dividing screens and opened it up into a huge long room. It was now big enough that all of them could sleep in one room and not kick someone in the middle of the night.

Settling down he smiled slightly seeing the beds weren't all that bad for being just a roll up mattress thrown on reed mat floors. Sitting up on his pillow he looked around the room; Genesis and Sephiroth had put their beds together a short distance away from where Kiyomi had laid out Tseng's old bed. Cloud had naturally pulled his over next to Tseng's as he had seen Seph and Gen do and was currently sitting on it waiting for Tseng to come back. Kiyomi had returned about ten minutes ago and told them that Tseng was taking a bath and she would be back with hot tea for them all.

Sighing softly Reno looked over to his partner who was only a few feet away lying in his own bed staring up at the ornate ceilings. "Think boss man will be alright?" blinking slightly Rude turned his head to regard Reno; he had taken off his glasses as the lights were very dim as they were just traditional oil lamps. "Don't know, we have never seen Tseng deal with a death of a family member...we know how he reacts if one of our own is killed...but this is his actual blood."

"I know what you mean." Reno pulled his arms under his pillow, his aquamarine eyes still regarding Rude from his pillow. "If I had known all this... I would have told him to stay in Shinra..."

"Hnn, that might have only made it worse. I would want to know if my brother died...Though she is hiding something."

"You saw that too huh." Rude nodded lowering his voice, "She was lying about how his sister died... not that she died in child birth but after that she was." Tseng had been too shocked to read the body language but the other two hadn't; they had been able to see the lie clearly in her body language.

"Why would she lie though?" Rude shrugged some looking back up at the ceiling. "It might have something to do with her sudden hatred of her husband." It had obviously shocked Tseng to the core to see his mother acting as she had, that showed a radical change in personality sometime over the past thirteen years. "It could be, but it is not our place." Rude said knowing that this would be a family matter and them getting involved would only make things worse.

Hearing the sliding door open the group looked up seeing Kiyomi move in with a tray laden down with a steaming pot of divine smelling tea and a plate filled with strange looking balls skewered on bamboo skewers. There was three balls on each one, each the exact same size and in the same order, pink, white, green.

Moving to an empty spot in the room Kiyomi set the tray down, "Enjoy, if you need anything please feel free to ask. Have a good night I shall have breakfast ready for you tomorrow." She bowed low to them smiling gently and left the room. "Thank you Mrs. Akera." Sephiroth called out before she completely disappeared.

Moving over to the tray Reno picked up one of the sticks containing the three balls. "What are these yo?" he looked to Sephiroth who was the most familiar with Wutainese cuisine. "I believe they are called hanami dango; Tseng used to bring me this all the time when I was younger he would stop off at little Wutai under the plate after one of his shifts down below. They are a traditional desert for his culture it's actually very good."

Shrugging Reno stuck the first one in his mouth pulling it from the stick and chewed thoughtfully. "Not bad." He moved back over to his bed and laid down still munching on them. He wasn't a tea person so he wasn't going to stick around for that.

Hearing the sliding door open once more Sephiroth slowly stood up seeing Tseng moving into the room dressed in his normal black sleeping pants and black T-shirt. Setting the tea cup down he had been about to fill he moved over and wrapped his arms around his big brother. Tseng honestly looked like hell right now, his eyes were blood shot and his whole body was drooping.

Tseng in turn wrapped his arms around Sephiroth burring his face into the fall of long black hair. "I'm sorry niisan." Shaking his head slightly Tseng pulled back setting his hands on the side of Sephiroth's head. he didn't say a word simply rest his forehead against Sephiroth's; standing back up Reno moved over and gently set a hand on the shoulder of the man he viewed as a second father.

"I'm okay..." Tseng said finally pulling away; he might have been the Turk director, but he was still human.

"Your mom brought some tea in and some hanami dango...right?" rubbing his eyes a small smile pulled on Tseng's lips as he saw his childhood favorite treat prepared for him. "That's right… I used to bring you some when you were young."

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring you some."

It took a little longer than it should have to reach the bed he knew was his own since he was glomped by a hyper active puppy and hugged by the two other 1st class. Reaching the bed he smiled slightly seeing Cloud waiting patiently for him with their beds pulled together.

Reaching up Cloud pulled his lover down so they were sitting next to each other and simply held him. He knew he wasn't alright and saying sorry wasn't going to change anything; he knew from firsthand experience after the first few sorry it got really annoying.

Closing his eyes Tseng rest his entire weight against his young lover. "Thank you." He whispered; absently he turned his hand over and was happy to feel Cloud's hand slide into his own, fingers treading together.

"Here niisan." Hearing Sephiroth Tseng opened his eyes, a very slight smile curving his lips upwards as he took the offered cup. Setting a plate down Sephiroth sat down on his other side and laid in against his side.

Laughing just slightly Tseng looked at both Cloud and Sephiroth. "I'm a SOLDIER sandwich," Cloud snorted hard and ducked his head hiding his laughter; that had been the exact same thing he said after the VR room on Sephiroth's birthday.

Looking back over Cloud blinked seeing Tseng's head was dropped, his hair hiding his face but he could feel the shaking starting in the man's shoulders. Feeling this as well Sephiroth gently took the tea cup from Tseng and set it on the floor before pulling the slightly smaller man into his arms.

Instantly Tseng latched on his whole body trembling hard; his sobs could be heard enough though his face was buried in Sephiroth's shoulder.

Fighting back his own tears Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the man tighter. To see the man he viewed as his bigger brother was pulling at something deep within him, a natural instinct to protect this man from any harm.

Cloud was gently rubbing his back, his own eyes shining with unshed tears. Genesis crawled over and moved so he was sitting behind Sephiroth gently running his fingers through the Turks hair much as Gillian had done for him when he was upset.

"I…I never even said goodbye..I just left them, I was so furious with my father.. I just wanted out. I didn't want this life.. didn't want to be married to a thirteen year old..but I never even thought of what my sister would be left with..I was just thinking about myself."

He curled up even more against Sephiroth his sobs becoming louder. Sephiroth sent a look to all those around him; he was honestly at a loss to what to do.

He blinked as a figure moved beside them and wrapped a hand around Tseng's arm forcing the man to stand. "dad?" Sephiroth asked confused, Vincent merely shook his head pulling his boss and now cousin up with a little more force.

Climbing to his feet Tseng looked over to the undead Turk confusion lighting his coal black eyes. "Come..walk with me." Still with a hand grasped firmly on the young man's bicep he pulled the slightly protesting man from the room.

"Uh.. is it a good thing for Vincent to be dealing with boss man?" Reno asked sitting up in his bed. "Vincent would be the best to handle this situation." Rude said laying back down in his own bed. "What makes you say that?" Zack asked rocking on his own bed, he was unnerved to see the normally very strong Turk reduced to tears like he was.

Angeal slowly sat up from his own bed looking to his puppy, "Vincent for 20 years believed he had lost both his lover and son.. he stayed in that coffin you found him in to repent for his sins..if anyone understands the burden of guilt..he does."

The group fell silent each lost in their own thoughts. Looking up Sephiroth turned to where his father and Tseng had disappeared out to, _'please, help him out dad..'_

* * *

><p>AN: sad chapter I know I'm sorry, next chapter should be a little happier.. momma get's to do what momma's do best.. Embarrass the hell out of their kids! And we'll lose Sephiroth for a bit (and not in a bad way)<p>

So review peeps! You know how much I love them (especially those of you from Donum deae) life long forgotten is up next.


	25. and it all goes to hell

Edit 4/13/2012 - added more detail and changed some things around (mainly all towards the end)

* * *

><p>Snow day - and it all goes to hell<p>

* * *

><p>The soft calls of a Red-crown crane lulled him from the depths of blissful unconsciousness; the soft call a long distant memory for the Wutainese native. Slowly Tseng blinked dry itchy eyes open, he felt so drained even though he had a dreamless sleep. Turning his head slightly he looked out the slightly cracked sliding doors; he could make out the water garden that surrounded the back half of the house, the crane could be seen moving through the water. This felt like a horrible nightmare..<p>

Closing his eyes once more Tseng pulled the blankets up around his head curling up into as small a ball as possible. What he wouldn't give to wake up back in his bed in Midgar, a beautiful blond curled up beside him.

"Hey, you awake?" he didn't respond simply lay still hoping that the person above him would simply go away. There was a soft sigh before the blankets shifted and a small muscular frame wrapped itself around him from behind. "I know your awake Tseng..Your breathing changes when you're awake." Shifting the quilt some Cloud leaned over his lover, the young Wutai native looked like he had been drug through hell. It was heartbreaking to see him like this; he was normally so strong and confident, now he just looked broken.

Wrapping his arms around him Cloud rest his head against his and closed his eyes, trying to offer up what comfort he could at the moment.

After several minutes he turned and kissed Tseng's cheek gently and nuzzled into his hair; his fingers intertwining with the mans and holding them tightly. "Why don't you tell me about Miyuki..Your mother is an amazing woman; I'm sure your sister was the same."

Tseng laughed softly, it was choked sounding but there was a small smile on his face. "Last time I saw her she was only about 5 or 6, but she was everything to me.. I used to train to get away from the house; but when she was born I trained to protect her. I wasn't going to allow her to be forced into a marriage, I was going to give her a life a woman truly deserved." He closed his eyes tightly feeling another wave of hot tears threatening to over take him. "She used to follow me everywhere, for years she refused to dress herself cause she always wanted niisan to dress her in a pretty kimono for the day." turning his head away he bit his lower lip as hot tears escaped his eyes. "She used to come and sleep with me if she had a bad dream.." his body started to tremble under Cloud's hands, a soft sob escaped Tseng's throat. "She was my world..And I just left."

"Tseng, you didn't know this would happen.." Tseng shook his head his black eyes looking up at Cloud. "I did.. it's genetics, all the woman on my mother's side have difficult birth.. I'm not my mother's first child."

Sitting up slightly Cloud looked down at his lover; Tseng had never mentioned any of this before. A small almost bitter smile played out on Tseng's lips, "I'm number six.. two still born…three miscarriages.. five more miscarriages between me and my sister. Neither of us were supposed to have survived either.."

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to have survived?" slowly Tseng pushed himself up so he was sitting up next to his lovers. His eyes were distant and clouded over as he looked up to him. "I was born December 28th.. I was supposed to be born march 13th.. my first month and a half of life was spent in a Junon hospital." Tseng snorted and shook his head, "I was actually born in Junon not Wutai." His father before the whole mess with Shinra and Midgar had been built had been traveling to Wutai settlements across the globe with his heavily pregnant wife. They had been passing through Junon when his mother had gone into labor with him two months premature.

"My father forcing my mother to travel was probably the only thing that saved my hide. Wutai didn't have the medical technology back then.. it barely had it for when Miyuki was born." He brushed his tears away, his eyes hurt like hell as did his throat at the moment. "I should have known, it runs in the family and has for generations." He shook his head pulling on his Turks mask taking several deep breaths trying to pull himself together. He didn't know what time it was but he knew that there was a mission that had to be completed and him being fucked up like this was not helping.

"What time is it?" he asked Turk mode back in full swing. Cloud watched him closely seeing he was pushing the emotions behind a wall once more. He didn't like it when Tseng did this but he knew why he was; an emotionally compromised Turk was a dead Turk.

"It's _0800_ your mother wanted me to get you for breakfast, Vincent and Rude have already gone out and scowered the town for basic information on avalanche they didn't turn up with much; just some hear say."

Nodding Tseng pushed himself up and looked around seeing that all the beds had been pulled in around his own. Last night he had woken up from a nightmare not long after he initially fell asleep, to calm him down the boys had all migrated over and created a giant nest of bodies and blankets. All except Rude and Vincent those two remained on the outside of the group, but had moved in closer to offer their own version of support for their boss.

"Need to teach you boys how to clean up after yourselves." He absently rubbed his head flattening his hair back down; he swore to Leviathan his pillow was a hair stylist from hell, he always woke up with horrible bed head.

It was strange seeing his room this messy, he was used to the single bed that he would roll up every morning and put back in the closet. He had to remember though that these boys were not Wutai born, they wouldn't know the traditions kept in a traditional house. Hell it took three acts of congress and one act of god to get Zack to make his bed in the morning. Seph only required two acts of congress to make his; Genesis was an OCD neat freak so he never had to worry about him.

"And you lot wonder why I don't have kids of my own." He shook his head moving over to the bags that had been brought in by the Highwind crew last night along with their weapons. Standing Cloud looked after the man he had come to love deeply. "Is that something you want?"

Startled by the question Tseng looked back, his new shirt clutched in his hand. "I did.. at one point. But I gave up on that when I started moving up in the Turks. Besides.." setting his shirt down he moved over and wrapped his arms around his young lover. Leaning down he kissed him deeply, fingers moving to bury themselves in the soft now brown spikes. "Unless there is something you aren't telling me.. I don't see you popping any out any time soon."

Flushing a brilliant shade of red Cloud smacked Tseng playfully and turned away still brilliant crimson in the face. "You're an ass hole you know that right."

"mm, I believe I have been called that a few times. But.. you still love me." Tseng playfully nipped Cloud's neck, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched the blond shiver. "Tell mom I'll be there once I take a quick bath." They didn't have showers here but he didn't need to soak in the tub he could just wash off really fast.

"Alright don't take too long..she'll have told Sephiroth your entire childhood by then."

"Wait! She's talking to Seph about my childhood?" Tseng had paled considerably hearing this. "Oh yes.. Tons of embarrassing stories, I'm actually missing out on a few."

Cursing loudly in Wutainese Tseng charged for the bathroom, why oh why was his mother doing this to him!

* * *

><p>Genesis was rolling on the ground he was laughing so hard. "He..he..oh god!"<p>

Kiyomi smiled sweetly even though she was giving out her son's dirty little secrets. "He thought a spirit had taken over his body and that is why his voice kept cracking." Sephiroth had his head on the table his arms covering it as he howled with laughter. Zack was gasping for air next to Angeal who was laughing hard as well. Reno who had just gotten back had managed to catch the end of the tale and was jotting this down mentally for black mail purposes.

"What did I miss?" Cloud came skidding into the room; he could hear their laughter from all the way down the hall.

Pulling his head up off the table Sephiroth waived him over and pulled the normally blond boy into his lap. "Kiyomi was just telling us about the first time Tseng's voice cracked.. He thought he had been possessed by a spirit that was trying to talk through him..Why his voice kept changing."

Covering his mouth Cloud could honestly see that and it was taking everything he had not to turn into a puddle of laughter next to Genesis.

"Then when he was fourteen he had just gone through a massive growth spurt.. he shot up a good four inches in a few weeks. Poor boy was so unsure of his own steps he kept tripping over his own feet, well a pretty little Geisha he had his eyes on came up to the temple. He kept staring at her as she walked by he tripped over his own feet and went head over heels into the pond outside the main temple."

"MOM!"

The group looked up and instantly died as they saw Tseng standing in the door way a brilliant crimson color painting his face. Kiyomi turned and smiled innocently up at her baby boy. "What is it _Tenshi_?" moving into the room where breakfast had been served he sat down narrowing his eyes at his mother in a milder version of the Turk death glare. Giggling softly Kiyomi reached out and flicked his nose causing Tseng the grab it. "Don't give me that look little one." The group all laughed again seeing how Tseng actually interacted with his mother.

"Mama anata wa watashi ni kore o yatte iru ka" (_mom why are you doing this to me?)_

Giggling Kiyomi patted her son's hand before motioning towards the plate she had set out for him. "That's a mother job.." groaning Tseng let his head fall to the table with a loud '_thunk'_ giggling softly behind her kimono sleeve Kiyomi gently petted her son's head.

"Kiyomi! Why has my breakfast not been laid out?"

Instantly everyone fell silent as Kiyomi went completely rigid and Tseng shot up like he had been shot. Turning towards the shoji screen you could make out the shadow of a man in traditional dress. "Your breakfast has not been laid out Giichimaru because I no longer cater to you; you have your mistress for that now."

Kiyomi flinched back as the shoji screen was thrown aside. The group unconsciously moved back, many getting to their knees expecting an attack. Tseng though shrunk back slightly but he moved to his own knees but in case he had to flee.

Standing in the door way a look of complete calm on his face that betrayed the anger shown when throwing the door open was an elderly man. He looked like he was 3 years shy of being declared a living fossil with a sunken wrinkled face covered by a thick white beard with surprisingly still black short cropped hair. He was wearing the white traditional robes of a Leviathan priest, with the decorations dictating him of extremely high rank.

Though he looked like he had both feet in the grave already his black eyes were as cold as the frozen north. Black eyes…

Sephiroth unconsciously shifted Cloud away and moved towards Tseng, if this was who he thought it was this was about to turn ugly and fast. Tseng was backing away slightly his eyes locked with that of his father. "Otousan.."

Faster than any man his age should move, Tseng's father was across the room those ancient hands twisting into the long black locks and pulling Tseng to his feet by them and pulling him out of the room. Shocked into stillness the group could only watch as Kiyomi stood up and raced after her son and husband.

Surprisingly Genesis was the first to come out of his shock and took off after the two. He hit the main entry way just in time to see Tseng thrown to the ground several strands of his hair ripped from his head and clinging to the old man's hands.

"Traitors are not welcome in the Akera Shrine, you will leave at once." Kiyomi brushed past her husband and came to kneel down next to her son helping him to sit up. She turned furious eyes on the man that she had been forced to marry. "Giichimaru, you will not lay a hand on my son's head! I lost Miyuki because of you I will not lose my _Tenshi!"_

Genesis froze mid step out the door pale blue eyes swinging over to Giichimaru who actually appeared arrogant as he stood there. Tseng's black eyes slowly widened as he pushed himself to his feet; his head hurt like a bitch and he could feel a few spots where larger chunks had been ripped out were bleeding. "Mama.."

Realizing what she had said Kiyomi closed her eyes tightly fighting back the rage building up in her. Slowly she turned back to her son, her eyes wary and tired but full of a dark rage. "Your Otousan is the reason your sister is dead… she did bleed out in childbirth but it wasn't quick..we could have saved her.." she rounded on her husband that rage coming forth as she all but shrieked at him. "We could have saved her and her baby but you are so blinded by your hate of Shinra you wouldn't call forth the one doctor here that could have kept her alive!"

Tseng felt something deep within him twisting and pulling taunt, a fog was slowly coming over his vision. "You didn't call a doctor.. because it was a Shinra doctor.."

Giichimaru stood tall as if he did not have the blood of his daughter and unborn grandchild on his hands. "If Leviathan had wanted her to pull through she would have. It was his will that she be taken back to the life stream." No regret, no remorse..she was simply a woman to him and woman were worthless creatures.

Something snapped in Tseng, his vision went completely red and only one thought ran through his mind… _Kill_

Genesis watched in horror as Tseng's eyes flared a brilliant mako green even brighter than Sephiroth's at his angriest. Tseng was in what they had dubbed a mako rage. Pushing his SOLDIER speed to its max Genesis managed to catch Tseng seconds before his fist connected with his father's face.

Tseng feeling the strong arms wrapped around him started to thrash, the mako pumping through his veins making him several times stronger than what he normally was. Wrapping both arms around him Genesis understood how Angeal and Zack had such a hard time holding him when he came after him day after Seph's birthday; this bastard was _strong_ when he was mad. Day after Seph's birthday Tseng had just been pissed as all hell; he was in a rage now.

Seeing the familiar silver hair appearing in the doorway Genesis called out for his lover still struggling with the panther in his arms.

Racing across the court yard Sephiroth grabbed hold of the struggling Turk, "what happened?" Sephiroth grunted as a sharp elbow landed in his solar plexus; it hurt.. like hell but he wasn't going to let go of a mako fueled Turk.

"Daddy dearest.. is the reason Tseng's sister is dead." The Turk in their arms started to struggle ten times harder now, a very feral animalistic snarl ripping from his throat. Brilliant mako eyes watching at Giichimaru simply walked away as if his son did not want to bleed him dry at the moment.

"Let me go!" Tseng started to fight even harder, his voice nothing more than a dark growl. Grunting with the effort it was taking to keep a hold of the Turk Sephiroth looked over seeing Angeal standing in the door way. "Angeal.. he's.. OMPH! Ow.. Angeal he's in a mako rage.." Snake would be more fitting for Tseng at the moment the way he was twisting his body in their arms.

Knowing what he had to do Angeal raced over, dark blue eyes taking in the brilliant glowing green as they turned towards him. Pure rage filled them, there was nothing left of the man inside those eyes, this was a true blind mako rage.

"Forgive me." Cocking back he shoved his fist, not quite as hard as he could but pretty damn hard into Tseng's gut before cocking back once more and slamming his fist into his jaw.

The Turk went limp in Sephiroth and Genesis arms; grabbing hold of the unconscious man Sephiroth slowly picked him up bridal style holding him close.

"What did you do to my _Tenshi_?" Kiyomi moved up to them setting a hand on her son's quickly bruising cheek. "It's called a mako rage Mrs. Akera… it happens similar to a blind rage only the mako in their bodies flares so high the mind actually shuts down and they run off pure instinct.. only two ways to bring them out." Genesis motioned towards where Giichimaru moved off to, "let Tseng kill him like he wanted to.. or knock him out.. and Tseng can take a hell of a beating."

"Mako.. Do you mean he actually made SOLDIER?" Tseng still hadn't revealed what he did in Midgar, she knew it had to be something with in Shinra if he was with the demon of Wutai and his officers. "Kiyomi, why don't we go back inside put him to bed and we'll discuss it alright." It shocked them to the core to see Reno the one playing mediator in this situation, and he had lost the normal lazy drawl.

She nodded slowly but looked up to Sephiroth. "Will you stay with him, until he wakes up?"

"Of course..he is my niisan.." Sephiroth resituated Tseng so his weight was a little better distributed. "And.. if he starts chewing on his hair..Come get me."

The group that was outside shared a look as he had done the same thing on the flight here. "What does chewing on his hair mean?" moving over Kiyomi knelt down kissing her son's forehead gently. "It means he's heading for a panic attack. They are rare for him always have been but that's the final sign before the attack happens." Kiyomi said her eyes soften as she leaned down and kissed him once more

Turning she took Reno's arm heading back into the house. Shifting his weight once more Sephiroth gazed down at Tseng. "I didn't know he suffered panic attacks.."

* * *

><p>"I didn't know he was a Turk.." Kiyomi gently set down her son's Shinra ID card. They were once more sitting in the main room; well Reno was since the others had headed out to start scouting for the AVALANCHE members.<p>

"Yeah, he failed the SOLDIER test, we believe because Natives from Wutai have such high natural mako in their body that the refined mako they use to create SOLDIER sends them into instant poisoning." Yes Reno could be professional when he wanted to be. Kiyomi frowned slightly hearing that her beloved son had actually failed something in his life; the boy was a perfectionist almost to the point of OCD.

"If it means anything he used to play down by the mako pools when he was young, most the kids do it's kind of a tradition here in the village. He actually discovered his first materia there when he was four; was so excited he came racing home with it." Reaching into her Kimono she pulled out a necklace with a single brilliant glowing red marble wrapped in gold on the end.

Sitting up Reno reached over but stopped inches from her. "May I?" he asked waiting for her soft smile and nod before taking up the materia in her hand. He could feel the power radiating from within it; it was a summon materia and it was a live summon.

Smiling slightly Reno released the summon and sat back on his heels once more. "Will have to ask Genesis who that is."

"Oh I know who it is." Kiyomi gave him that smile they had quickly come to learn was her sneaky I already know look. She tucked it back into her kimono not elaborating any more on the subject, "so you are all here on a mission then, good those AVALANCHE pest are becoming a royal pain in the ass." She giggled at his shocked look; really now did Tseng portray her as this meek little woman to all his friends? Knowing he wouldn't she shook it off and leaned forward taking Reno's hand in her own.

"Good, I hope you kill them all.. especially the leader Nori."

Nori Saito was the leader of the Wutai branch of AVALANCE that was in fact who they were sent here to dispose of. "How do you know who that is?"

"That's Miyuki's husband, the second reason my daughter is dead."

Reno scooted back slightly seeing vengeance burning in those light blue eyes, Kiyomi Akera wanted blood for her daughter's death.

* * *

><p>It was mid day before Tseng woke up from his impromptu nap. Pushing himself up he wrapped an arm around his gut; god it hurt, it felt like he had been deck by Angeal. Just to add to the fun his jaw hurt like a bitch too.<p>

"Here, we had to hit you pretty hard." Jumping slightly Tseng looked over only to be greeted by a bright red potion in his face. "What happened?" taking the potion he uncorked it and pulled a face, oh he hated these things with a passion, but when Cure didn't work.. Beggars can't be choosers.

"You went into a mako rage, I mean full blooded animalistic calling for blood rage. Angeal had to knock you out." Sephiroth moved to sit next to his big brother, well cousin actually gently rubbing his back as Tseng choked down the potion.

Well he wasn't too far off than in his original assessment of why he hurt so damn bad. Taking in several deep breaths he threw up his Turk mask as fast as he could, before the memories of what had gotten him in this state overwhelmed him. "Where is everyone?"

Sighing softly seeing Tseng was going full Turk to hide he shook his head but motioned towards the town. "Out scouting.. Reno came in a few hours ago said they had a lead. I guess your dear brother in law if the leader of AVALANCH…Tseng.." Sephiroth shot to his feet as Tseng shot to his.

"Tseng.. what are you doing?" Sephiroth moved up to him slowly as Tseng cocked his Remington and slipped it into a holster in his waist band. He was once more in his traditional clothing and the loose silk hit it perfectly.

"A father once a daughter is married has no say in her life unless the husband is dead or away.. my father wasn't the only one responsible for my sister's death." He cocked back the Colt and slipped it into the front of his pants. "Someone will pay for my sister's death.. her husband being the leader I was assigned to take out.. well.." and almost sadistic light shined in those black eyes as he slipped his katana into his sash. "That just means no murder wrap."

Sephiroth could only stare as the Turk who normally showed great remorse for taking life walked out the bedroom door with blood on his mind.

"Oh…fuck…"

* * *

><p>The festival was in full swing by the time the groups met up once more. "Anything?" Tseng asked; they had been out there for the better part of six hours already and night was fast approaching. They would have to call the day soon if nothing came up.<p>

"Nothing.. Other than we lost Sephiroth." Vincent shook his head, he knew exactly where his son was, it was just pulling the boy out of the candy store that was going to be the problem.

"Let me guess, he found the candy store right?" the group all laughed many shaking their heads the others rolling their eyes. Sighing softly Tseng rubbed his face laughing softly, "well it's late.. we won't get much else done tonight as the festival will be winding down. Go enjoy what you can, and make sure Sephiroth doesn't blow his entire paycheck here. I'll see you all back at the house." the group started to disapate many heading to where the festival was still active. Vincent naturally headed off to go find his wayward son, and hopefully he still had a decent amount of gil in the bank. The boy really did have a bad sugar addiction, and no matter how hard he tried Vincent could not break him of it.

Looking over to his lover Tseng motioned him over. Smiling despite the situation Cloud moved over to his lover, more than happy to finally get some time with him. "I thought you were ignoring me today." He chided playfully; he knew the reason Tseng was being distant, he was in pain, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tease him a little. if nothing else he just wanted to see the man smile again, help him forget a little bit of this pain.

"mm I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Wrapping his arms around the older man Cloud shook his head a soft smile playing on his lips. "How about you make it up to me before the others come back."

Smiling Tseng shook his head but pulled the blond in closer. "I think I can do that.." leaning down he kissed Cloud deeply, it was his turn tonight and he was looking forward to dominating the little SOLDIER. "Come on." Wrapping his fingers around Tseng's Cloud all but pulled him up to the shrine. Later on he would have to see about getting Cloud jealous to see exactly what his little blond would do to him.

The steps leading up to the Akera shrine were nowhere near as crowded as it was when they had first descended from the shrine. "You feel that?" Tseng ask softly his eyes starting to dart from side to side. They were about half way up when he felt the hair on on the back of his neck rise, it was the same feeling he got walking into a building that was occupied with a hidden figure. "Yeah I do.." slowly Cloud reached into his belt pulling out the semi auto he carried since Sephiroth's birthday.

Reaching for his own Tseng whirled around; his eyes barely had time to take in the man behind him before two rounds were fired off right into his chest. Cloud's eyes widened in horror as he watched his lover fall back onto the shrine steps hard.

Lowering his gun Nori smiled watching as his dear sweet brother in law collapsed onto the steps. '_Sorry my dear brother.. This temple is mine'_ Turning back he was shocked to see the brown haired man by his brother in laws side had a gun drawn on him.

"What, are you going to shoot me little boy." He purred, the kid looked to be no threat even with the gun in his hands. Cloud slowly lowered the gun as a blade came to rest against Nori's throat, "No.. we're gonna make sure you are wishing for death though." Sephiroth growled his eyes flaring even though the contacts.

Nori paled slightly seeing the seven foot sword that was currently resting against his throat; there was no a child in Wutai that did not fear this sword and the man who wielded it.

It was taking every ounce of self control Sephiroth had not to decapitate the man right now. He had actually been heading back to the group from the candy shop (massive bag in hand) when his father had caught him. They had all felt something was terribly wrong and were heading back to the temple when they heard the two shots fired. Sephiroth had shoved the bag into his father's arms and took off at a dead sprint pushing his SOLDIER speed to it's max. he had come across this sight and instantly had Masamune summoned to his hand and resting against the man's throat that dared to attack his family.

Genesis was only steps behind Sephiroth and rushed around them kneeling down next to Cloud who was franticly pulling at Tseng's clothes. "god be alright.." there was blood trickling out from behind Tseng's head where he had smacked it on the stone steps. Those weren't the wounds that had Cloud frantic; it was the two bullets to the chest the man had taken. Not caring that he was ripping the delicate silk he ripped the shirt off. His fingers stopped though as he took in the sight before him, where he had been expecting torn flesh and blood, all he saw was a dark blue fabric with two copper bullets mushroomed into the fabric.

"What the.." Genesis eyes were wide as he took in exactly what he was seeing. Reno, Vincent and Rude had taken Nori off back to the house to begin the interrogation leaving the SOLDIER the only ones left on the steps.

"What in the world is that?" Zack asked moving next to the others, a shallow groan cause them all to look up seeing those black eyes blinking open. "They said it would hurt but damn.."

"Tseng!" wrapping his arms around him Cloud hugged the man tightly. Tseng flinched from a combination of his head, shoulder, hip and now chest. "Cloud.. I love you but you're hurting me at the moment."

Releasing his lover Cloud voiced what was on everyone's mind. "Tseng, how?" coughing slightly as he was trying to get the air back into his lungs Tseng motion towards the fabric. "Brand new, the weapons development team that invented it calls it a bullet proof vest..glad to see the weapons department can come up with something useful once in a while." he coughed again pulled the ruined silk cover and shirt off revealing the vest that covered his vital organs front and back. "I'll make sure to put in an order for more of these.." he would need a new one anyway, they were one use only.

"God Tseng, we thought you were seriously hurt." Reaching back Tseng pressed in against the back of his head feeling the hot sticky substance known as blood coating his fingers. "Does a concussion count as being seriously hurt?" Oh he was getting way to hurt today, more so than he ever should have in a week time frame let alone twenty four hours.

"Come on Tseng let's get you back to the house." moving up the stairs Angeal knelt down and gently pulled the Turk to his feet Zack taking the other side since they were both Tseng's height. taking a step Tseng hissed and cursed quite loudly in Wutainese jerking his left foot up so all his weight was all on the right. kneeling down Genesis gently lifted the Turks pant leg seeing the ankle was already swelling badly. "Looks like you either broke it or twisted it really badly."

"Twisted, i would know if it's broken..I've done it many a time." He rolled his ankle all the time it seemed like, that was the one really weak spot of his body. Oh he was going to be sore tomorrow; he had hit those steps hard!

* * *

><p>The trek back up to the Shrine was slow going as Tseng refused to be carried like a woman on her bridal night instead hopping across the entire Shrine. While it was comical to watch, no one was really in a laughing mood. If it wasn't for the experimental vest that Tseng still wore they very well could have lost the Turk director; that on it's own would be enough to send the Turks into complete chaos. Reno or Vincent would have stepped in to fill the spot, but they would never be able to actually fill the void Tseng would leave.<p>

Kiyomi was waiting for them at the bridge and rushed out when she saw Tseng hopping across between the two larger 1st class. "Bring him in, _Tsenshi_ i swear to Leviathan you are so prone to getting hurt!" not bothering with their shoes at the moment the group moved back to Tseng's bedroom and gently set him down on his mattress.

Groaning in pain Tseng laid down on his side, his left hip hurt something fierce. That was probably the side he had landed on when he fell; it was the first time he had fallen on those steps in his life, and they were just as unforgiving as he remembered. Reaching up he started to pull the Velcro straps off loosening the tight vest. Moving over to his lovers side Cloud started to help with removing the piece of fabric that has saved his life.

Seeing things were under control Sephiroth and Angeal moved off to check on their captive and see how the interrogation was going.

Pulling the vest off Zack leaned over and whistled low seeing the two massive bruises forming across Tseng's chest. "Well I guess that is better than the alternative." Hearing quick footsteps Zack moved to the door just in time for Kiyomi to come barreling in, a bag of medical supplies clutched to her chest. Moving over to her baby she knelt down instantly going for the head wound that was still bleeding.

"With how many head wounds you end up with i'm surprised you are not drooling in a corner." Her voice was stern, just as it always had been when he was a child and got hurt. "Gomene.." Moving back behind him Kiyomi set to work, all this coming second nature to her. It had to when you raised this little hellion to teenage years!

"You act like you have done this before." Zack chuckled seeing her moving with expert ease as she started to clean the head wound. Kiyomi sighed and glared playfully at the back of her son's head. "This little boy here was one hell of a hellion when he was little. He used to tear all up and down the shrine bouncing off the bridges and buildings like he was a Ninja, little did I know that is exactly what he would become. Oh he's had his fair share of bumps and bruises..and concussions and broken bones over his lifetime here."

Moving to sit in front of his lover Cloud gently pulled his shoe off his swollen foot gently poking and prodding the flesh. "Cloud..do you mind." Tseng tried jerking his foot back but got a sharp smack to his backside. "Stay still _Tsenshi_." His mother chided returning to wrapping a bandage around his head. Why did he suddenly feel like sulking? Keeping his head still he glanced over hearing the door open and the others moved in.

"So?" Reno shook his head moving to sit down in his bosses line of sight. "He's going to be one that is gong to take a few days to crack." Sighing Tseng resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Alright, contact the Highwind and have him shipped back to Midgar and placed in a holding cell. Have a couple Turks on board waiting for him, I know none of you want to miss the chance for Costa del Sol."

"Fuck no Snake!"

Rolling his eyes Tseng closed his eyes leaning back slightly into his mother, he was so damn exhausted. Leaning farther back he felt the blissful blackness of unconsciousness creeping up on him.

"Tseng, don't fall asleep till you take a potion." Hearing Sephiroth Tseng pulled his eyes open enough to see the ugly red evil potion of doom being held out for him. Lifting his arm he noticed it was already uncorked and threw it back chugging it as fast as he could so he didn't have to taste it. "There..Happy?" he closed his eyes once more and was out like a light.

* * *

><p>AN: and there you go folks the next chapter of snow day! so next up is a new chapter of life long.. don't know when that will be we'll see. So review people! You know I love them and start throwing idea's out.. also more reviews means a lemon scene! you guys decide between who<p>

Next up Costa del Sol!


	26. Authors note -not an update-

**Important! **

**Sorry all this isn't an update.. I can't believe I haven't worked on this in almost a year... I wrote myself into a corner with these last few chapters and I just can't kick myself off. Over the past year I have greatly refined Tseng especially in the imperial assassin bit. So because of that the entire Wutai arc is going to go through a complete rewrite. **

**I promise that I will start working on those... I guess according to my husband I go through these phases a lot, writers block hits and it hits hard. Stress of having him over seas in a war zone hasn't helped my writing muse any either. **

**I thank all my readers for being patient with me and ask them to only wait a little longer and look for the new chapters. It will be a multi chap upload so make sure to watch for the deletion of this note and the upload of the new chapter. You will have to go back and reread the Wutai arc cause it will be completely different but I will tell you how many chapters to go back. Until then... I'm trying to kick my muses ass to work on Donum Deae and Life long. **


End file.
